¿Que es el amor?
by Only D
Summary: Una historia conocida con algunos giros que cambian el destino que todos conocemos. Los mismos protagonistas, intensos, atormentados e imperfectos. Nunca he sido buena para las introducciones, así que sólo los animo a leer esta historia que PODRÍA dejarnos un mejor sabor que la historia original... Nota: Para ver ilustraciones de este fanfic, busca en fcbk la página Only D
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Este es mi primer FanFic así que les pido ayuda con reviews. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia y opinen por favor :)_

 _(La historia original y los personajes son de propiedad de Riyoko Ikeda)_

 _Soy una adicta a la música, así que cada capítulo tiene una canción sugerida, es la canción que me ayudó a escribir. Les pido escucharla antes o durante la lectura, los pondrá de ánimo para lo que se viene. Saludos a todos!_

* * *

¿What Is Love? (Frances)

Does anyone really know how to love?

Does anyone really feel what they dreamt of?

Or is it all a puzzle maze

But we never actually walk out the other side

We go round and round and round

Taking wrong timesAnd clinging to the edges of ourselves

What is this thing that we called love?

What is this thing that I dreamt of?

What is this thing that with such a rush?

What is this thing that we called love?

What is love?

Oh, what is love?

You think you felt it all

But then it hitsA comet from above

Crashes into your lips

And suddenly you find yourself

Thinking of things you never thought of before

And something in you changes

You can't think of anything else

Apart from the person that left a rose by your door

What is this thing that we called love?

What is this thing that I dreamt of?

What is this thing that with such a rush?

What is this thing that we called love?

What is love?

Oh, what is love?What is love?

Oh, what is love?

What is this thing that we called love?

What is this thing that I dreamt of?

What is this thing that with such a rush?

What is this thing that we called love?

What is this thing that we called love?

What is this thing that we called love?

* * *

 _Versalles, 1783(*)_

-Fersen me tomó en sus brazos, Fersen me miró a los ojos y sus labios me dijeron lo que pensaba. Ya puedo renunciar a él, lo haré, esta noche me ha dado la fuerza para hacerlo... – murmuró para sí misma mientras lloraba frente a la fuente del patio principal del palacio de Versalles. Enfundada en un vestido que resaltaba su femineidad pero ocultaba completamente su personalidad había conseguido llamar la atención de todos los asistentes.

Después de unos minutos Oscar se irguió con decisión y, recobrando la templanza de siempre, secó sus lágrimas con determinación, enderezó la espalda y se dirigió al carruaje que la esperaba para llevarla de regreso a la mansión Jarjayes.

-o-

André se asomó una vez más a la puerta de la caballeriza, estaba impaciente, era cerca de media noche y en cualquier momento el carruaje cruzaría las verjas de la propiedad. Desde que la vio salir rumbo a Versalles tenía el presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien, conocía a Oscar y estaba seguro de que la repentina decisión de vestirse con ropajes femeninos no era por una razón tan simple como trató de hacer creer a todo el mundo. Sí, la conocía demasiado bien, tan bien que sabía que luchaba día a día con un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, estaba enamorada de Fersen y eso era un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho cada vez que notaba como sus maravillosos ojos azules brillaban frente al Conde extranjero.

-o-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la rubia espetó al ver que André salía de la caballeriza -Es muy tarde- agregó mientras trataba de descender del carruaje, quería evitar a toda costa enredarse nuevamente en las enaguas y ruedo del vestido.

-Esperaba que llegaras en caso de que necesitaras algo.

-No era necesario, gracias– levantó un poco su vestido para comenzar a caminar, al ver la cara de preocupación de su valet se detuvo unos segundos y añadió -Por ahora sólo quiero descansar... usar estos ropajes no es lo mío… estoy agotada- intentó sonreír despreocupada.

-Oscar, no tienes que fingir conmigo- la tomó de un brazo -¿Estás bien?

-No insistas, sólo bailé demasiado- contestó. Movió su brazo para soltarse de André y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. En cuanto le dio la espalda al joven de ojos verdes lamentó haber sido tan dura con él, por lo que sin voltear ni detener su paso agregó -Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no era necesaria.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación comenzó a quitarse con esfuerzo el vestido y accesorios, su orgullo la hizo desechar la idea de pedir ayuda, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie acerca de la fallida noche.

Apenas estuvo vestida con un cómodo camisón se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a cepillar su cabello con energía tratando de borrar todo vestigio del elaborado peinado que había usado. Cuando finalmente se vio desprovista de todo accesorio femenino, finalmente pudo respirar tranquila a pesar del dolor que oprimía su pecho. No tenía duda alguna, había sido la mujer más hermosa del baile, incluso más que la propia Reina, pero eso no bastó, no era cuestión de apariencias… Fersen amaba a Maria Antonieta y jamás tendría ojos para otra mujer, ni siquiera para ella. Sus palabras habían sido claras, ella sólo era su más querida amiga.

Después de un par de horas, aún inquieta y asumiendo que sería imposible conciliar el sueño, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una copa de vino. Al llegar vio que André estaba exactamente en la misma situación.

-Parece que no soy la única que no puede dormir- sonrió.

-Perdona, ya me retiraba- el alto hombre de cabello negro caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-No, por favor- lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo -Acompáñame con una copa…- se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de servicio sin esperar su respuesta, sabía que él la acompañaría.

André cedió una vez más frente a una solicitud de la mujer que conoce como a la palma de su mano. Haciendo a un lado su orgullo y dolor sirvió vino para ambos y la acompañó sin decir nada demasiado importante, sólo estando a su disposición, tal como lo había estado prácticamente toda su vida.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron transformándose es semanas. Oscar, como siempre, se refugió en su mutismo habitual y se esforzó en no coincidir ni encontrarse con Fersen en Versalles, aún no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo. Contradiciendo su espíritu siempre activo e impetuoso, se limitó a cumplir únicamente sus funciones en la Guardia Imperial tratando de estar el menor tiempo posible en el palacio.

Después de un par de meses de seguir esa estricta y acotada rutina llegó un nuevo caso a sus manos. Las mansiones y palacios más lujosos de Versalles estaban siendo saqueados por un sofisticado ladrón, lleno de atrevimiento, el delincuente no se amedrentaba aparentemente con nada, incluso había saqueado palacetes durante fastuosos bailes custodiados por guardias y soldados. El misterioso personaje ya era portada de periódicos, pasquines y panfletos subversivos, la ciudad completa se había rendido ante él apodándolo el Caballero Negro. En poco tiempo el delincuente se había transformado en un héroe para el pueblo debido a que todo lo usurpado a la clase privilegiada terminaba siendo entregado a los desposeídos.

Un caso así era justo lo que Oscar necesitaba para distraer su mente y cumplir con su propósito, debía olvidar a Fersen. Necesitaba olvidar esos brazos que la habían sostenido con hidalguía mientras sus labios le decían lo que aún hería su corazón, ella era sólo una amiga. La joven Comandante de la Guardia Imperial se empeñó en dedicar todo su tiempo libre a perseguir al misterioso malhechor que burlaba una y otra vez a la policía, trabajar era la única forma de no pensar.

Después de semanas de buscar, sin éxito, al Caballero Negro ideó una nueva estrategia, estaba segura de que esta vez no fallaría. Con ese pensamiento en su mente abrió la caja que contenía el vestuario que había encargado al sastre de su familia. Sonrió al sostener entre sus manos el negro antifaz, se paró frente al espejo y trató de ajustarlo sobre su delicado rostro, cuando levantó la mirada vio a través del reflejo que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

-Con tu cabello no engañarás a nadie, quieres hacerte pasar por el Caballero Negro para tenderle una trampa al verdadero... no es una mala idea- André sonrió mientras la miraba y entraba a la recamara -Pero te será difícil lograrlo con ese cuerpo tan delgado y tu rubia cabellera, en cambio yo- tomó un puñal que estaba sobre una de las mesas y cortó su cabello sobre el lazo que lo sostenía -Lo interpretaría de maravilla– caminó hasta posicionarse al lado de ella y sonrió al mirar en el espejo el resultado de lo que acababa de hacer. Sostuvo con mano firme el cabello que acaba de cortar y lo dejó en el tocador.

Oscar rozó con la punta de los dedos la mata de el cabello que estaba sobre su peinador, aún permanecía pulcramente atado. Un sentimiento de angustia se asentó en su pecho, se esforzó en desestimarlo y esperó con paciencia que André saliera de atrás del biombo de su habitación vestido a imagen y semejanza del Caballero Negro. Cuando lo vio frente a ella sintió que el aire se quedaba atascado en su pecho, era prácticamente un desconocido. Agradeció haber pedido una camisa y chaleco un par de medidas más grandes que la suya, ilusamente había tenido la idea original de ocultar su delgado talle.

-Creo que tendremos que pedir ropa un poco más grande- bromeó André mientras tironeaba los botones del chaleco tratando de ajustarlo a su cuerpo -Apenas puedo respirar.

Oscar lo miró divertida y sonrió, no podía hablar. Cuando vio a André ceñirse el antifaz frente al espejo, sus ojos azules se abrieron impactados, se detuvo a admirar su ancha espalda y su cabello desordenado sobre los hombros. Le costó reconocer la nueva persona que estaba frente a ella, ya no era el travieso y amable chiquillo con el que había crecido, quien estaba frente a ella era un hombre completamente arrebatador. Con esfuerzo aclaró su garganta y musitó -Deja de quejarte, ahora mismo pediré ropa que sea de tu medida- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días simularon robos y vivieron aventuras en el anonimato. Oscar disfrutó ver esta nueva faceta de André, admiró la agilidad con que su amigo escalaba altos muros y como se deslizaba sin dificultad en los distintos escenarios. Cada vez adoptando un papel tan diferente a su personalidad. A pesar de conocerlo desde los seis años, nunca había percibido en él ese temperamento intrépido y lleno de atrevimiento, el joven, siempre solícito a sus órdenes, se había limitado durante toda su vida a acatar exclusivamente lo que ella pedía. En más de una ocasión, se había sorprendido a si misma observando con admiración su atlética figura desplazándose entre las sombras, esperando ansiosa cada noche que él regresara a su lado sano y salvo. Pese a que su papel se había limitado a sólo estar cerca, y atenta a la aparición del fugitivo, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa debido al peligro al que André se exponía, entregarle la responsabilidad de todo era algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con este plan?, llevamos días y el Caballero Negro no ha aparecido- André se dejó caer agotado en una silla.

-No seas impaciente...- Oscar lo miró seria -En cuanto concluya esta misión podrás seguir asistiendo a tus reuniones o donde más te plazca- tomó un sorbo de té –Sé muy bien que te estoy quitando el tiempo que dedicabas a asistir a tertulias liberales- fijó la vista en sus ojos esperando su reacción. La rubia se había dado cuenta de que antes de que su _valet_ comenzara a suplantar al Caballero Negro, André desaparecía durante las noches y que cada vez que se ausentaba de la mansión cambiaba sus siempre elegantes trajes por modestos atuendos.

-Tengo la impresión que la situación no es muy halagadora para los nobles…- contestó él, haciendo caso omiso al ácido comentario de la mujer, no le gustaba discutir con ella y sabía que con seguridad, Oscar no estaría de acuerdo con su asistencia a reuniones de carácter subversivo.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne… ya que como me has dicho tantas veces, tú no eres noble- contestó con ironía.

-Oscar…– suspiró -Si supones que soy tan egoísta como para dejarte sola en esto te equivocas- la miró tratando de tranquilizarla -A pesar de que nuestras ideas sean opuestas en cuanto a lo que concierne a nuestro país soy incapaz de hacerme a un lado.

-Tienes razón... perdona- contestó tratando de sonreír, miró unos segundos por la ventana de su habitación, un ave de negro plumaje estaba posada en la rama de un árbol mirándola fijamente, sin saber por qué se sintió nerviosa. Observó a André, que continuaba sentado despreocupadamente, respiró profundo y habló nuevamente -Se está haciendo tarde, debemos prepararnos– cambió bruscamente de tema tratando de olvidar la extraña sensación que había anidado en su pecho.

Esa misma noche, cuando perdió de vista a André todos sus sentidos se alertaron. Habían decidido separarse para emboscar al Caballero Negro en caso de que éste apareciera mientras cruzaban el espeso bosque que los distanciaba de una de las pocas mansiones que quedaban por saquear. Detuvo a César y se concentró en aguzar su oído, después de segundos que le parecieron eternos escuchó el sonido de espadas chocando entre sí. Rápidamente se bajó del caballo y corrió en dirección al claro del bosque. Cuando llegó al lugar encontró a dos hombres prácticamente idénticos batiéndose en un duelo a muerte, con frialdad sacó su arma y apuntó, maldijo al no lograr diferenciar cuál de los dos hombres vestidos de negro era el delincuente.

–¡Maldición…!- exclamó de forma involuntaria, esa sola palabra provocó qué, por una fracción de segundo, uno de los hombres desviara levemente la vista hacia ella desatendiendo su defensa. Ese pequeño error fue aprovechado cruelmente por su oponente, con un rápido movimiento el Caballero Negro rasgó el antifaz de André sobre su ojo izquierdo. Llena de pánico vio como André caía herido al suelo.

-¡Mi ojo!- gritó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

-¡Noooooo…. André!…- corrió desesperada hacia el cuerpo que se retorcía de dolor frente a ella –André ¡Háblame!- gritó mientras lo abrazaba tratando de levantarlo del suelo.

-Ve por él... no dejes que escape…- ordenó André jadeando de dolor.

-No, no te dejaré, por favor resiste… necesitamos ayuda– miró a su alrededor perdiendo toda compostura, olvidándose por completo del Caballero Negro tomó una de las manos de André tratando de hacer que se levantara del suelo -No puedo levantarte sola, mi caballo está cerca, debes ayudarme a levantarte… por favor no pierdas la consciencia…- insistió mientras trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Mientras tanto, oculto tras un árbol, el misterioso hombre observó durante unos segundos la escena. En cuanto constató que la mujer uniformada perdía todo su interés en él, huyó rápidamente del lugar refugiándose en las sombras.

* * *

Marrón Glace retorció el pañuelo con el que secaba sus lágrimas entre las manos al ver como su adorado nieto era revisado, y posteriormente vendado, por el médico de la familia. Cuando el joven se sumió en una semiinconsciencia se acercó a la cama esforzandose en no llorar nuevamente -Doctor Lassons ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieto?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Es una herida de cuidado- el médico movió la cabeza preocupado -Tuvo suerte de que la lesión fuera únicamente sobre el párpado- abrió su maletín y comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias -Debe permanecer vendado hasta que se descarte algún tipo de infección, es un hombre afortunado, podría haber perdido el ojo- miró inquieto a la rubia que permanecía apoyada en la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias Doctor, ha sido usted muy gentil al acudir a estas horas de la noche– contestó Oscar con una compostura que contradecía el huracán que se desarrollaba en su interior -Nana por favor acompaña al Doctor a la salida.

Cuando el médico y la Nana salieron de la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde yacía André aún semidormido debido a los calmantes suministrados -André, perdóname por favor– murmuró mientras tomaba una de sus grandes manos, pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas -Juro que te vengaré... lo haré pagar lo que te hizo con la misma moneda.

-Oscar... No te preocupes más– apretó sus delicadas manos tratando de infundirle tranquilidad y abrió el ojo que no había sido herido -Ya estoy bien- intentó sonreír.

Ella miró el profundo verde de su mirada y asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Sostuvo en silencio su mano hasta que estuvo segura de que su _valet_ dormía profundamente.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, los ataques del Caballero Negro cesaron misteriosamente. Oscar aprovechó esta relativa calma para concentrarse en sus deberes en palacio y en vigilar atentamente que el ojo de André se recuperara por completo. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable de la lesión que por poco había hecho perder la vista a su querido amigo.

Fue en uno de estos días que, mientras André se alistaba para retomar sus labores en el palacete Jarjayes que su abuela lo reprende.

-André... ¿Estás seguro de que ya puedes quitarte la venda?- dice preocupada.

-Sí abuela, el Doctor Lassons me acaba de dar autorización… además ya estoy cansado de no hacer nada- estiró los brazos y rió -Necesitaba un descanso ¡Pero esto es excesivo!- bromeó mientras se miraba atentamente al espejo, una delgada y roja cicatriz cruzaba verticalmente el parpado de su ojo izquierdo.

-En realidad, casi no se nota la herida– dijo Oscar entrando a la habitación.

-Así es… agradezco que me haya pasado a mí y no a ti. No soportaría ver tu rostro con una marca como esta– sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando la miró a través del reflejo del espejo.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo André!– contestó incómoda -Ahora que estás bien vamos a practicar, debes haber perdido agilidad con tanto descanso– cambió bruscamente el tema de conversación.

-Sí... como tú digas.

Durante un par de horas practicaron esgrima sin esforzarse demasiado. Oscar se concentró en moderar sus movimientos de ataque con tal de no exigirle demasiado a André.

-¡¿Por qué me atacas tan débilmente?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!... no estoy lisiado- la miró con reproche mientras clavaba su sable en el suelo.

-André perdóname– murmuró dejando caer su arma para acercarse a él -Todo esto es mi culpa, yo… yo te obligué a vestirte como el Caballero Negro, te distraje mientras te enfrentabas a él…. ¡Perdóname!- suplicó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, esos brazos que sabía que siempre la recibirían. Un angustiado sollozo escapó de su garganta, llevaba días acongojada y ya no podía aguantar más.

-Oscar, nada de esto es tu culpa… mírame– le dijo suavemente mientras la obligaba a mirarlo tomándola con delicadeza de la barbilla -Estoy bien, no me obligaste a nada. Aunque no lo creas ya soy un adulto capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones– sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla –No olvides que ya tengo veintiocho años y hace tiempo comencé a actuar por mi cuenta a pesar de ser tu _valet_.

–Juro que lo haré pagar...– se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y se apartó un poco de sus brazos -Le haré lo mismo que te hizo, lo juro- se empinó y rozó con la punta de sus dedos la cicatriz que cruzaba el ojo de André.

-No, no lo harás…- le tomó la mano que aún tocaba su cicatriz y la acercó a su pecho -Él es un héroe para el pueblo- contestó con una seguridad que ella nunca había visto.

-¡Es un ladrón!- Oscar se removió incomoda soltándose de su agarre mientras sus azules ojos brillaban molestos.

-Es un ladrón, es cierto... pero de cierta forma somos parecidos- insistió.

-¡No tienes nada que ver con él... ambos son completamente diferentes!- contestó molesta.

-Somos diferentes pero compartimos los mismos ideales... Hazlo por mí... No lo persigas mas- le suplicó.

-No puedo creer que me pidas que pase por alto lo que te hizo...- lo miró incrédula.

-Nunca te he pedido nada… Por favor hazlo por mí– la tomó de la mano nuevamente –Prométeme que no lo perseguirás.

Oscar permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. -Está bien. No lo perseguiré a menos que vuelva a atacar, pero, si lo hace no tendré consideración- soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar –Vamos, quiero descansar... ya es tarde y hemos practicado mucho por hoy.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a pesar de ser su día de descanso, un lacayo real le entregó un mensaje de la reina solicitando su presencia en palacio de forma urgente. Oscar, preocupada por tan inusual solicitud, corrió a las caballerizas en busca de su _valet_ -¡André! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- entró de forma impetuosa -Necesito que me acompañes a Versalles, la Reina me ha mandado a llamar de forma urgente.

-Aquí estoy, dame un minuto para asearme y te acompaño de inmediato– contestó él mientras caminaba hacia ella, se había quitado la camisa, la cual sostenía en una de sus manos –Perdona, por accidente me he ensuciado mientras terminaba de atender a los caballos– trató de justificar su escasa vestimenta.

-¿Estás seguro de que fue un accidente y no un problema con tu ojo?- preguntó preocupada mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente y trataba de disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Pero qué dices!- dijo tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo y así ella pudiera constatar que estaba totalmente recuperado -¿Seguirás insistiendo en eso?, ya te dije, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Déjame revisarte…- dada la diferencia de estatura tuvo que apoyarse en su pecho para poder mirar su ojo más de cerca, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando sintió la piel de André bajo sus dedos -Parece que tienes razón... tu ojo se ve bien- pronunció cada palabra con una imprevista dificultad, desde que se habían convertido en adolescentes, y la Nana les había prohibido bañarse juntos, no tocaba su piel desnuda ni lo había visto sin camisa.

-No insistas más- contestó él igualmente incómodo -Estoy perfectamente bien– se apartó rápido de ella y caminó rumbo a la mansión para alistarse.

Mientras él se alejaba, Oscar trató de controlar el hormigueo que aún la recorría y se preguntó cuándo André había dejado de ser el muchacho desgarbado que parecía su sombra. El hombre que estaba a metros de distancia ya no era un jovenzuelo, era un hombre y uno muy atractivo.

* * *

Helium (Sia)

I'm trying but I keep falling down

I cry out but nothing comes now

I'm giving my all and I know peace will come

I never wanted to need someone

Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own

But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul

Help me out of this hell

Your love lifts me up like helium

Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down, when I've hit the ground

You're all I need

And if you let go, I'll float towards the sun

I'm stronger 'cause you fill me up

But when the fear comes and I drift towards the ground

I am lucky that you're around

Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own

But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul

Help me out of this hell

Your love lifts me up like helium

Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down, when I've hit the ground

You're all I need

'Cause your love lifts me up like helium

Your love lifts me up like helium

You lift me up and I am found

You lift me up before I hit the ground

You lift me up when I am down, down, down

You lift me up before I hit the ground

You lift me up and I am found

You lift me up before I hit the ground

You lift me up when I'm down, down, down

You lift me up before I hit the ground

Your love lifts me up like helium

Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down, when I've hit the ground

You're all I need

'Cause your love lifts me up like helium

Your love lifts me up like helium

Your love lifts me up like helium

Your love lifts me up like helium

* * *

-Gracias por vuestra comprensión su majestad– la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial se inclinó para besar la mano de la Reina.

-No tenéis nada que agradecer mi querida Oscar, sé muy bien que de haber estado en vuestras manos, el Caballero Negro jamás hubiera escapado– contestó con dulce sinceridad la soberana –Perdonadme por favor, por haberos hecho venir de forma tan abrupta, pero preferí hablar con vos en lugar de dar oídos a las habladurías de palacio- sonrió -Además, tenía un tiempo disponible antes de la próxima audiencia– se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la habitación -Hoy, después de cuatro meses, el Conde Von Fersen regresa a Versalles, estuvo en Suecia solucionando unos asuntos familiares... es más, en unos minutos estará aquí– confesó sin atreverse a mirarla, consideraba a Oscar una persona discreta además de su amiga.

-Su Majestad os ruego tengáis cuidado, sé que existe un cariño sincero de vuestra parte hacia el Conde y que él es un súbdito devoto... Pero por favor, no os arriesguéis a habladurías sin sentido– habló sin ser capaz de levantar la vista, con esfuerzo controló el temblor de su voz –Su majestad, debo marcharme- se puso de pie dispuesta a salir lo antes posible de la habitación privada de la Reina -Me gustaría revisar que los guardias encomendados a la seguridad de palacio estén efectuando todas mis instrucciones.

-¿No os quedareis a saludar al Conde? Tengo entendido que ambos sois muy amigos– sus claros ojos azules la miraron anhelantes en una muda súplica.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión su majestad- miró nerviosa la puerta de la habitación, temía que en cualquier momento se abriera -Por favor, entréguele mis saludos... le ruego me autorice para retirarme– insistió.

-Sí mi querida Oscar, no os preocupéis- contestó resignada -Siempre agradeceré vuestra preocupación por mi seguridad- extendió la mano para despedirse -Espero veros pronto en algún baile.

Oscar tomó su mano mientras hacía una reverencia y salió de la habitación privada de la Reina con prontitud. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la anticipación de encontrarse con Fersen, no quería verlo, aún no se sentía preparada. -André vamos a casa... Ya he terminado por hoy– Ordenó mientras subía rápido a su caballo.

-Como tú digas…– apuró su montura para alcanzarla, le dio la impresión de que trataba de huir del lugar –¿Viste a Fersen? Escuché que hoy había llegado a Versalles– comentó mientras miraba su rostro tratando de buscar indicio de alguna emoción, al no encontrar respuesta cambió el tema de conversación -Al parecer lloverá- miró el cielo -Que bueno que tu audiencia terminó pronto, eso nos permitirá llegar a casa antes de la tormenta... Muero por una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Sí, así parece... Sólo quiero llegar a casa…– lo miró con tristeza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Veamos quien llega primero!– rió mientras fustigaba su caballo.

Oscar vio cómo André tomaba la delantera alejándose de ella, agradeció el apoyo de su amigo… ese apoyo que siempre estaba aunque ella no lo pidiera.

Esa misma noche, mientras subía la escalera principal del palacio Jarjayes, su corazón latía con desasosiego. La posibilidad de encontrarse con Fersen en Versalles la había sumido en un estado de agitación que apenas lograba controlar. Consciente de que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño decidió ir a la biblioteca, quería leer un rato antes de dormir.

-Lady Oscar, el Conde Fersen está aquí para verla

La voz de la abuela la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Pero qué dices Nana? ¿A esta hora?– alcanzó a decir antes de ver aparecer tras la anciana al apuesto aristócrata -¡¿Qué haces aquí Fersen?!- contestó sin pensar mientras lo miraba nerviosa -¡Que sorpresa!- trató de disimular -Hoy me enteré que habías estado fuera del país. Parece muy particular enterarme de tu ausencia justo el día que regresas– habló atropelladamente mientras se aferraba al pasamanos de la escalera, necesitaba dominar sus manos temblorosas.

-Perdóname Oscar por presentarme sin previo aviso, quería hablar contigo y no me fue posible encontrarte en Versalles- la miró atentamente.

-No te preocupes... Nana, ¿Puedes pedir que André nos lleve una botella de vino y copas al estudio por favor?, Fersen acompáñame– hizo un gesto indicando que la siguiera.

-o-

-¡Ese Conde!… presentarse a estas hora a hablar con la niña… ¡¿Qué se ha imaginado?! ¡Ella es una dama, no uno de sus amigos!– refunfuñó la nana mientras preparaba una bandeja.

-¿Qué dices abuela? ¿Qué Conde?

-¡Ese sueco! ¡El Conde Fersen! ¡A estas horas se presenta... y sin invitación! ¡Y la niña Oscar lo recibe! ¡¿Qué diría la gente si esto se supiera?!– continuó gritando escandalizada.

-Abuela calma, Fersen es un amigo cercano de Oscar. Deja que lleve yo las cosas… si sigues así de enfadada te va a dar un infarto– tomó la bandeja – ¿Dónde están?

-La niña lo ha recibido en la biblioteca.

La puerta estaba cerrada, dio dos suaves golpes.

-Adelante.

Lo tranquilizó escuchar la voz de Oscar serena. Abrió la puerta.

-¡André! ¿Cómo estás mi buen amigo?- Fersen se puso de pie para saludarlo afectuosamente -Que gusto verte bien de salud, supe del accidente que tuviste con el Caballero Negro.

-Gracias por tu preocupación– respondió su saludo y comenzó a servir las copas de vino -Como puedes ver estoy perfectamente- sonrió tranquilo.

-Gracias André– lo interrumpió suavemente Oscar –¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

El valet dejó las cosas de forma reticente sobre la mesa -Sí, por supuesto...- contestó -Fersen ha sido un gusto volver a verte- estrechó su mano - Buenas noches- miró por ultima vez la escena antes de salir.

Apenas estuvieron solos, Fersen levantó su copa sin dejar de mirar a la dueña de casa -Luces muy bien y se ha hablado mucho de ti, sobre todo por tu intervención en el caso del Caballero Negro...

-Fue un error imperdonable- Oscar sostuvo su mirada -Fue imposible dar con el líder de ese grupo subversivo.

-Bueno, supongo que en el mundo existen muchas cosas que quedan sin solución– murmuró con seriedad.

-Fersen, háblame un poco de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues bien... No tengo nada interesante que contarte, nada que haya sido feliz, nada que haya sido triste… Pero tuve una experiencia muy emocionante en un baile al que asistí hace unos meses… Conocí a una mujer que tiene un gran parecido contigo- la miró fijamente -Se me informó que era Condesa en un país extranjero, sólo la vi una vez en ese baile y desde entonces la he buscado en todas las fiestas a las que he asistido sin poder encontrarla, nadie parece conocerla…- notó como un leve rubor teñía sus pálidas mejillas traicionándola, era su primer paso en falso, después de un segundo bajó la vista nerviosa, fue su segunda falla -Oscar… ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Oscar trató de sostener su mirada luchando por parecer calmada -No estoy muy segura...– sin poder aguantar más fijó la vista en su copa y bebió un sorbo de vino, al dejar la copa en la mesa Fersen tomó repentinamente su muñeca, presa del pánico trató de soltarse de su mano.

El Conde se puso de pie y la afirmó con fuerza mientras se acercaba. -Me lo imaginaba, tú eres la Condesa. Aún cuando trates de ocultar que eres una mujer existen actitudes que no son tan fáciles de disfrazar- la miró a los ojos.

Aterrada, forcejeó por unos segundos hasta que Fersen soltó la presión con que afirmaba su mano, en cuanto logró zafarse se puso de pie volcando la mesa que estaba frente a ella junto a todo su contenido. Salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, cuando logró salir de la casa ni siquiera reparó en la lluvia que ya comenzaba a caer.

Fersen espero unos minutos antes de salir a buscarla. -Oscar… si yo hubiera sabido desde el primer momento en que te vi que eras una mujer…- trató de acercarse a ella.

-Fersen, no digas nada, te lo suplico, ya no tiene objeto…– habló tratando de controlar sus sollozos mientras giraba para que no la viera llorar -En este mundo existen dos tipos de amor… un amor lleno de felicidad y uno de angustia… el mío siempre estuvo condenado a la desesperación- su voz se quebró.

-Escucha, solamente existe un tipo de amor… el amor lleno de angustia– el sueco dio un paso más hacia ella.

-Sabía que algún día iba a llegar este momento… nuestra amistad debe llegar a su fin, despidámonos por favor– seguía sin poder controlar el llanto.

-Oscar te suplico por lo que más quieras, nunca olvides que tú has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido y yo he tratado de ser lo mismo para ti, no solo un amigo, sino que además un apoyo en todo momento– se acercó y posó una mano en su delicado hombro, sintió como temblaba bajo la fina camisa mojada. Ella permaneció en silencio. Apesadumbrado y sin saber qué más decir dejó caer su mano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, le dolía haber lastimado a su querida amiga. –Por favor… no quisiera que nos alejemos-. Esperó largos minutos a que ella volteara a mirarlo o al menos le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Al no encontrar respuesta finalmente se alejó en silencio.

Cuando la rubia se atrevió a voltear, se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Concentrándose en respirar profundo hasta tranquilizarse, secó sus lágrimas y regresó a la mansión. Con calma se dirigió al estudio a reparar todo el desorden que había ocasionado en su rápida y descontrolada huida, lentamente recogió uno a uno los cristales del suelo, pensó que parecía una cruel metáfora a su corazón roto.

-¿Me permites ayudarte?– André se acercó a ella.

-No…- susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

Se sentía alterada, finalmente había enfrentado a Fersen y se había despedido de él… Sin importar la lluvia salió de la casa, fue al establo y preparó a Cesar, necesitaba galopar sin rumbo, respirar libremente y fatigarse hasta no poder pensar. Después de horas regresó, mojada hasta los huesos y con su caballo extenuado. Encontró a André esperándola en la caballeriza con una capa en la mano. -¿Qué haces aquí?– desmontó y desensilló a su caballo.

-Te estaba esperando- apoyó la capa en su hombro y recibió la silla que ella sostenía en sus manos.

-Quería estar sola– guió a su caballo hasta el redil.

-Lo sé– se acercó a ella -Ven… estas mojada y hace mucho frío- la envolvió con la capa que tenía en sus manos. Cuando ajustó el broche a su cuello sin pedir permiso la abrazó contra su pecho, ella trató de soltarse pero él no lo permitió. -No tienes necesidad de fingir conmigo– le susurró al oído sosteniéndola firmemente en sus brazos.

-Oh… André….- finalmente cedió. Lo abrazó y permitió que los sollozos brotaran sin tapujos, carente de voluntad dejó que su amigo la acunara mientras lloraba, por un momento se permitió no contener ni ocultar sus lágrimas. Lloró sin control mientras él apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabello mojado y la mecía como a una niña mientras la abrazaba tratando de traspasarle su calor. Cuando dejó de llorar sus piernas cansadas cedieron incapaces de sostenerla, estaba realmente extenuada, André reaccionó rápido y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

Le entregó ropa seca para que se cambiara mientras él avivaba el fuego de la chimenea de la antecámara de la habitación. -Siéntate aquí o terminarás con pulmonía– la invitó a sentarse en la alfombra frente al fuego mientras le extendía una copa con vino.

Ella no contestó, sólo se sentó junto a él y aceptó la copa.

-Acércate, aún estas muy helada– pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la abrazó sin esperar su aprobación. Después de un rato en silencio Oscar comenzó a dormitar, levantándola en sus brazos la llevó a la cama y la arropó como si fuera una chiquilla, se separó de ella para salir de la habitación.

–André… no me dejes sola por favor- habló en apenas un murmullo -Acompáñame como cuando éramos niños y había tormenta... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Como única respuesta, se tendió junto a ella y la abrazó nuevamente. Oscar sintió la tranquila y tibia respiración de André junto a su mejilla y agradeció el calor del amplio pecho que se apoyaba suavemente en su espalda, después de unos minutos el sueño la venció. Durmió como no lo había hecho en meses.

* * *

 _(*) Pese a que en la obra de Ikeda se indica que Fersen estuvo 7 años en América, los datos históricos indican que sólo estuvo desde 1780 hasta 1783, después de eso, el Conde sueco viaja a Italia por un corto periodo y retorna a Versalles en 1784. A partir de esa fecha continua en Francia (a excepción de cortos viajes a Suecia principalmente) hasta 1789.- Es por esto que mi historia comenzará con los protagonistas con 25 años de edad (A excepción de André que tendría 26 años a esa fecha).- Gracias a la magia de la imaginación, todo se puede XD._

* * *

 **Y bueno... Como todo capitulo inicial no es todo lo fluido que quisiera... pero bueno, traté de exponer de la mejor forma posible los hechos con los que esta historia inicia... Abróchense los cinturones que esto recién comienza.**

 **Ya saben... por cada review un gatito ronronea XD**


	2. Chapter 2

One Woman Man (John Legend)

I always believed that love will surrender

And I wouldn't go down without a fight  
I always left room for other contenders

'Cause I might change my mind

Damn, I used to be so cold

We never ever get too close  
Didn't ever wanna lose control

But from the moment that I tasted  
I knew that I would have to chase it

You say hold up, I won't you to be

A one woman man

A one woman man, oh  
Want you all to my side

Don't want nobody else  
Oh, you love it

Oh, you love it  
Won't you be

A one woman man (one woman)  
A one woman man, oh (one woman)

You made me believe that love was forever

And love could sustain us through every fight  
I'll let go of all of the other

Pretenders they were wasting my time

I never thought that I would say this

But I can see us having babies  
I could see it from the stars

That I might give you my heart  
From the moment that I met you

Knew that I would never let you  
Slip away, it's okay

You can make me

A one woman man

A one woman man, oh  
I want you all to my side

Don't want nobody else  
All my lovin'

All or nothin'  
I can be

A one woman man (one woman)  
A one woman man, uh (one woman)

I can never say I loved you

I kept all my gold  
But you broke in my house

You've stolen my heart  
Now I've given you the key

Got all of you for all of me  
But baby, I promise you'll be

A one woman man, oh

Want you all to myself  
Don't want nobody else

All my lovin'  
All or nothin'

I can be  
A one woman man (one woman)

A one woman man, uh (one woman)

* * *

Las semanas avanzaron sin contratiempos. Fersen hizo un esfuerzo por evitar encontrarse con Oscar refugiándose en su trabajo en el Ejercito y ella hizo lo mismo dedicándose a sus tareas en la Guardia Imperial. Como era usual, André no mencionó nada acerca de aquella noche permitiendo que todo volviera a desarrollarse con normalidad.

Después de un día de arduo trabajo en Versalles, Oscar se atrevió a decir en voz alta algo que venía analizando desde hace ya bastante tiempo. -André... ¿Recuerdas las marcas que hicimos en la pared?– preguntó mientras se acercaba a uno de los muros de la caballeriza y observaba sus nombres escritos junto a unas muescas en la madera.

-Sí, las recuerdo– el _valet_ dejó en el suelo la silla que acababa de quitar de Cesar y se acercó –Son las marcas que hicimos cuando llegué a esta casa para indicar cuanto habíamos crecido.

-Hace ya veintitrés años mi padre me hizo pensar que yo era un hombre, en aquella época no imaginaba lo que significaba amar a alguien. Se me educó como si yo fuera un varón– suspiró cansada -A nadie le extrañará que continúe viviendo como un hombre, de hecho mi padre seguramente se sentirá muy feliz si decido trabajar en un lugar donde pueda olvidar mis instintos femeninos y mi soberbia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?– volteó a mirarla preocupado.

-He pensado en trabajar como un soldado raso en algún lugar donde no haya amor o afectos que me recuerden que soy mujer. Deseo regresar a la época en que pensaba que era un hombre, es preciso que lo haga- sus ojos azules brillaron llenos de pasión.

André la miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba -¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Enlistarte en el ejército?– su voz fue brusca –¿Es por Fersen? ¿Quieres alejarte de él?- al ver que Oscar desviaba la mirada insistió -Créeme no servirá de nada... no es posible, mientras más grande es el dolor por un amor no correspondido más difícil es olvidarlo– su voz se convirtió en un murmullo –Si fuera posible hacerlo ya me hubiera ido.

-¿Qué quieres decir tú ahora?- replicó mientras lo miraba sin entender. Él enmudeció y bajó la vista –No, no es por Fersen... es por mí. ¡Es un cambio que yo necesito!- sin dar más explicaciones se retiró del lugar.

Después de la pequeña discusión mantenida en las caballerizas, André se concentró con ahínco en las funciones que su abuela le encomendó hasta que se sintió extenuado. Llegada la noche, y antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, se sentó en el patio interior de la mansión a disfrutar de la música que Oscar tocaba en la ante recamara de su habitación, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación, la Comandante estaba tocando con más pasión de la habitual, las notas que escuchaba estaban llenas de tormento.

-¡André!– los gritos de la Nana interrumpieron sus pensamientos -¿Puedes llevarle un té a la niña Oscar?

-Por supuesto- se puso de pie -Lo haré en seguida abuela.

Abrió la puerta suavemente para no interrumpir la concentración de la militar, la cercanía que tenían le permitía tener ese tipo de confianza. Fijó su vista en el piano y admiró como los finos dedos de Oscar prácticamente volaban sobre el teclado.

-Te lo agradezco– la rubia siguió tocando sin siquiera mirarlo.

André, al ver que ella no pretendía dejar de tocar, ni ponerle atención, depositó la bandeja en una mesa y decidió marcharse, después de la conversación en el establo no había mucho más que pudiera decirle, al menos por el momento -Buenas noches– murmuró antes de salir.

-Espera por favor...– Oscar dejó el piano y se acercó a él -He pensado en lo que te dije esta tarde y a fin de desenvolverme en mi papel masculino no podré seguir dependiendo de tu ayuda– lo miró con frialdad -Por ello he decidido que debo prescindir de tus servicios, elige la vida que más te plazca, yo buscaré un nuevo camino y tendré que hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie, buenas noches– terminó de hablar y se alejó de su _valet_ dándole la espalda. Ya había ocupado todo su valor sosteniendo su mirada, sabía que no sería capaz de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos o le faltaría coraje para continuar con su decisión, él era el único capaz de hacerla dudar.

-Oscar, hay algo que debo decirte- hizo una pausa unos segundos esperando que ella volteara a mirarlo nuevamente, al ver que permanecía en la misma posición volvió a hablar -Una rosa es una rosa ya sea que su color sea rojo o blanco, pero una rosa jamás podrá ser lila.

La rubia dio media vuelta indignada para enfrentarlo -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso insinúas que jamás podré dejar de ser mujer?- se acercó furiosa -¡Responde! ¡Mi vida depende de tu respuesta!– al no obtener respuesta abofeteó a su _valet_ y mejor amigo con rabia –¡Necesito que me contestes! ¡Es importante!– insistió mientras lo tomaba bruscamente de la camisa.

André, perdiendo la habitual tranquilidad con la que siempre se enfrentaba a ella, la tomó firmemente de las muñecas y la acercó a su cuerpo aprovechándose de su superioridad física.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!– Oscar forcejeó tratando de soltarse impactada antes esa reacción tan poco habitual en él.

Sin poder contenerse, André se inclinó y la besó fieramente obligándola a callar. Su boca insistió con decisión haciendo que ella entreabriera los labios, al ver como Oscar continuaba resistiéndose la presionó con su cuerpo mientras intensificaba su beso. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama. Aplastándola con su pecho la inmovilizó y aprovechándose de que ella estaba completamente quieta debido al impacto que le causaba la situación le acunó el rostro con las manos y tocó con su pulgar los labios que acababa de probar.

Ese gesto provocó que ella volviera en si y moviera la cabeza tratando de esquivar su caricia, mientras volvía a empujarlo para que saliera de encima de ella. Al notar que la presión no cedía lo miró desafiante y llena de ira... una ira que desapareció cuando se encontraron sus miradas y vio como esos ojos verdes, siempre alegres y claros, estaban oscuros de pasión, una pasión tan abrumadora que la obligó a desviar la mirada. -No me toques o pediré auxilio– apoyó sus delgadas y fuertes manos contra el pecho de André empujándolo para que se alejara de ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El _valet_ alzó su cuerpo lo suficiente para tener libertad de movimiento y sin pensarlo llevó las manos a la fina camisa de seda forzándola, la tela se rasgó dejando el pecho descubierto de Oscar, impactado la miró febrilmente -Nunca he necesitado verte con un vestido para saber que eres una mujer, vestirte de hombre o tratar de serlo no cambiará jamás lo que en realidad eres- su voz sonó ronca producto de la pasión que lo estaba consumiendo. Estaba desesperado.

Asustada y perpleja, la militar trató de sentarse en la cama, jamás había sentido la fuerza de André, se sintió completamente vulnerable por primera vez en su vida. Nunca lograría igualar su poderío físico. Recurriendo a los últimos vestigios de coraje que le quedaban lo volvió a abofetear, quería hacerlo reaccionar, la estaba traicionando.

Él la empujó nuevamente, tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó una vez más. Ella lo mordió tratando de hacerlo retroceder. André la aplastó con las caderas inmovilizándola y le atrapó las piernas con las de él mientras aguantaba el mordisco que le laceraba el labio inferior, sin desistir, continuó con el beso convirtiéndolo en algo voraz mientras ella no dejaba de moverse tratando de soltarse, después de unos segundos, Oscar se sorprendió a si misma abriendo la boca para recibir la lengua que la incitaba a seguirlo, respondió de forma atrevida ese beso que la ahogaba asombrándose por completo con el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron. Mientras trataba de respirar sintió el peso del cuerpo de André sobre el suyo, sus piernas entrelazadas a las suyas, percibió como el corazón de hombre palpitaba fuerte sobre su pecho desnudo y tembló de forma más violeta cuando sintió las fuertes manos de él aferrando su nuca y cuello tratando de profundizar la caricia. De pronto tuvo miedo de su propia reacción y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se anegaron mientras él terminaba el beso.

–¿Qué quieres?- dejó caer los brazos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas -¿Qué quieres hacer de mí André?

Él se puso de pie rápido, verla llorar tan frágil y vulnerable fue como un golpe en su estómago, sólo en ese momento comprendió la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. Su desesperación lo había llevado al límite -Perdóname, te juro que por lo que me resta de vida no volverá a pasar algo así– susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Recurriendo al poco autocontrol que aún conservaba y con manos temblorosas, la cubrió con una sábana antes de volver a hablar –Escúchame Oscar, una mujer jamás dejará de ser una mujer. Durante mas de veinte años he vivido pendiente de ti, a través de ti, contigo. El amor que siento solo ha ido en aumento cada día sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo... Te amo, te amo profundamente, eres y serás el amor de mi vida– la miró con lágrimas en los ojos esperando ansioso algún gesto de ella. Apesadumbrado desvió la mirada al ver que Oscar era incapaz de decir algo, sin poder mirarla nuevamente salió de la habitación.

Ella, se llevó a la boca las manos aún temblorosas, sentía los labios hinchados, afiebrados y palpitantes…había recibido su primer beso, no fue el beso romántico que soñó tantas veces pensando en Fersen. Este había sido un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, una pasión contenida por años, el beso de André la había sacudido. Bajó la vista y vio su blusa desgarrada, tembló al recordar el terror que la había invadido cuando él la había forzado a besarlo, su mejor amigo había traicionado su confianza. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lloró amargamente, su mundo jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Después de una noche inquieta para ambos, Oscar y André se evitaron durante todo el siguiente día. La Comandante de la Guardia Imperial se dirigió a Versalles sin darle aviso a su _valet_ , no podía volver a verlo mientras no tuviera la certeza de las palabras que le diría, estaba muy molesta por todo lo que había pasado, se sentía completamente traicionada pero al mismo tiempo entendía perfectamente que tipo de sufrimiento él llevaba padeciendo durante años y se sentía culpable por no poder corresponder a su amor. Mientras cabalgaba camino al palacio, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el amor que sentía su amigo era igual al que ella sentía por Fersen.

Por su parte, André estuvo todo el día ocupado en la mansión, rehízo trabajo que ya había realizado días anteriores evitando encontrarse con su abuela o con el General, ¿Qué podía contestar cuando le preguntaran por qué no estaba en Versalles acompañando a Oscar como siempre?. Su cabeza no era más que un remolino de arrepentimientos, remordimientos y preguntas. Quizás sería mejor marcharse, la noche anterior ella había respondido a su último beso, la había sentido temblar en sus brazos, pero eso no era suficiente, no estaba ciego y pudo ver perfectamente que junto a la pasión que había despertado en ella también vio terror en sus ojos, terror de él... y eso no podría perdonárselo jamás.

De esa forma, y con las misma tribulaciones para ambos, transcurrió casi una semana hasta que finalmente Oscar decidió tomar la iniciativa y enfrentar la situación. Se acercó al alto hombre de cabello negro que estaba reparando un cerco en el patio trasero de la propiedad Jarjayes -¿André?

Cuando escuchó la voz de la menor de la familia se irguió como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros –Dime Oscar– respiró profundo mientras giraba y se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que evitemos encontrarnos por un tiempo– le dijo suavemente –Pedí unos días de asueto en la Guardia y los pasaré en nuestra casa de Normandía.

-Entiendo- contestó él de forma escueta mientras bajaba la mirada.

-En cuanto a lo sucedido el otro día... No estoy molesta contigo, no podría- respiró y haciendo una pausa para no sonar tan dura agregó -Pero es algo que he preferido olvidar… Necesito tiempo para ver si puedo volver a confiar en ti... Por ahora no puedo estar cerca tuyo sin pensar en que traicionaste mi confianza.

André asintió sin hablar, no podía articular ni una sola palabra, habría preferido su enfado o incluso que le pidiera marcharse. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que lo que acababa de escuchar. Esperó en silencio y con la vista pegada al suelo hasta que ella se retirara. Sólo cuando escuchó sus pasos alejándose se atrevió a mirarla, vio cómo su cabello ondeaba al viento mientras ella parecía deslizarse sobre la hierba. Tendría que irse. Ya no podría seguir viviendo a su lado aparentando que nada pasaba, no podía seguir fingiendo que no la adoraba con locura ni ocultar que sentía que moriría si no la tocaba una vez más. No, era algo definitivo, no podía quedarse ahí.

Evitando encontrarse nuevamente con la mujer que le robaba cada uno de los pensamientos, André Grandier averiguó con uno de los mozos de cuadra la fecha exacta del viaje de Oscar. Al otro día de su partida, armó un pequeño bolso con los ropajes que no formaban parte de su uniforme y reuniendo todo el dinero que había ahorrado en los años de servidumbre se despidió de su única familia -Abuela, no llores más por favor - trató de consolar, sin tener resultados, a la anciana que sollozaba en sus brazos .

-Es que no entiendo tu decisión… ¿Qué dirá la Lady Oscar cuando regrese y tú no estés aquí?, dime André… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué te vas? – insistió la mujer sin aceptar las explicaciones que escuchaba.

-Ya te lo dije, Oscar está de acuerdo, tengo su autorización para probar un nuevo oficio. No puedo ser su _valet_ toda la vida– sonrió dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Cuídate por favor. Promete que vendrás a visitarme y que me informarás cuando ya estés instalado.

-Lo prometo– André besó la frente de su abuela. Salió de la mansión que fue su hogar desde los seis años, montó su caballo y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Oscar permaneció tres semanas en Normandía procurando reordenar todos sus pensamientos, y sentimientos. Sólo cuando se sintió tranquila, y segura, de volver a enfrentarse a André, decidió retornar a sus funciones habituales. Dentro de todas las medidas que había tomado en su autoimpuesto confinamiento, estaban las de liberar a su _valet_ de su función de asistente personal. De esa forma, él podía tener la opción de desarrollar su vida en el oficio que mejor le pareciera en caso de que quisiera alejarse del palacete Jarjayes.

Apenas cruzó las verjas de la propiedad de su familia su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente ante la anticipación de encontrarse con André. Agradeció no verlo en la caballeriza. Disimulando lo mejor que pudo, caminó hacía una de las puertas de servicio y entró directamente a la cocina. -Nana ¿Dónde estás?, ¡Tengo un hambre terrible! Necesito una de tus comidas en forma desesperada- dijo alegremente.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Por fin has regresado!– la Nana corrió a abrazarla.

-No me aprietes tanto, estuve fuera menos de un mes– rió divertida antes de continuar –Cualquiera diría que no me ves desde hace años.

-¡Lo siento tanto! Es que la casa está tan vacía sin ustedes…

-¿Sin nosotros?... ¿Qué quieres decir?- la tomó de los hombros –¿Dónde está André?

-Él se marchó al otro día que te fuiste, me dijo que tú lo habías autorizado para buscar un nuevo oficio– contestó nerviosa llevándose las manos a la boca queriendo deshacer lo dicho.

Oscar dejó caer los brazos y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, debía pensar muy bien sus próximas palabras, no quería asustar a su pobre Nana –Sí, así es... André tiene derecho a tener un oficio en el que pueda desarrollarse y ser feliz.

-Eres muy generosa con él mi niña... ¡Perdón! Con mis sentimentalismos olvidé que estabas muerta de hambre, ¿Qué te apetece comer?– la dulce anciana se dispuso a cocinar.

-No, nada… no te preocupes, en realidad me duele un poco la cabeza- se levantó de la silla –Iré a descansar, tuve un viaje realmente agotador.

* * *

Give Me Love (Ed Sheeran)

* * *

Desde su regreso de Normandia, Oscar no había logrado acostumbrarse a la ausencia de André. Lo extrañaba de una forma que la desconcertaba por completo, era lo lógico, trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Él había estado a su lado prácticamente durante toda su vida. El vacío en el pecho era lo difícil de explicar, era prácticamente irracional.

A pesar de haber tenido una inquieta noche plagada de sueños sin sentidos, se levantó rápido de la cama, no quería perder más tiempo. Debía mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los meses transcurridos desde el nefasto día en que decidió vestirse como una mujer y asistir a un baile. -Buenos días Nana– se sentó en el comedor, le extrañó no recibir respuesta –¿Ocurre algo?

-Perdón mi niña… es sólo que estoy un poco distraída.

Oscar dejó su lugar y se acercó a la anciana, cariñosamente la tomó de los hombros -¿Qué te ocurre?, puedes decírmelo.

-Estoy tan preocupada… No he sabido nada de André desde que se fue– contestó secando con su pañuelo las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas -Han pasado tres meses y el ingrato ese ni siquiera me ha escrito- sollozó.

-Nana no te preocupes, debe estar bien…- trató de tranquilizarla, pese a que ella misma comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho que no supo cómo definir.

Sin poder hacer a un lado la extraña sensación que tenía alojada en el pecho desde el desayuno pidió que prepararan a Cesar y cabalgó a todo galope a Versalles. Mientras terminaba de pasar revista a sus tropas vio que Conde Víctor Clemente De Girodelle se acercaba corriendo.

-¡Comandante! me informan que hay revueltas en Paris, somos el destacamento más cercano– habló alarmado y con la respiración agitada por la carrera -¿Ordeno al destacamento prepararse para salir?– después de unos segundos y extrañado ante la pasividad de Oscar insistió -¿Comandante?-. Ella era un huracán hecho mujer, una fuerza de la naturaleza cuando se trataba de comandar la Guardia Imperial, esa aparente calma no era para nada propia en ella.

-Ya te oí Girodelle, saldremos en diez minutos– contestó tranquilamente -Selecciona un destacamento de reconocimiento mientras informo a nuestros superiores.

Últimamente Victor no podía evitar quedarse pasmado cuando miraba a su superior, perdía completamente la noción del tiempo admirando su larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos siempre llenos de pasión, su delgada pero esbelta figura, su postura elegante. No supo cuándo comenzó a verla de esa forma, a desearla, a amarla. Ahora que ya no estaba André como una sombra haciéndola inalcanzable era su oportunidad, debía jugar muy bien todas las cartas que estaban a su favor, él era un Conde joven y apuesto, incluso cuidaba cada día su apariencia con esmero esperando que ella volteara a mirarlo como algo más que otro hombre a su cargo. Había decidido conquistarla a como dé lugar, ahora podría acercarse a ella, averiguar sus intereses, demostrarle que él podía ser con quien ella podría compartir su vida.

-¿Qué esperas Girodelle?- Oscar preguntó al ver la verde y soñadora mirada de su subalterno completamente perdida. El Conde reaccionó y se marchó rápidamente a cumplir con lo encomendado.

Cuando los soldados de la Guardia Imperial llegaron a Paris, encontraron a un grupo de treinta personas aproximadamente saqueando algunos negocios de víveres. -Dispérsenlos sin usar las armas– ordenó Oscar.

-Comandante, son ladrones...– comentó Victor mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Es gente con hambre– contestó –¡Ustedes!- llamó a cuatro de sus soldados -Acompáñenme, ampliaremos el radio de patrullaje. Girodelle quedas a cargo, una vez dispersa la gente espérenme aquí.

Mientras Oscar cabalgaba y observaba preocupada el caos de la ciudad, podía notar que el pueblo estaba descontento con la administración de los Reyes y ese descontento crecía cada día incluso encontrando apoyo en las tertulias liberales que mantenían algunos burgueses. Al pensar en las reuniones clandestinas no pudo evitar pensar en André nuevamente, desde que había hablado con su Nana y supo que no habían noticias de él no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza por completo. Trató de tranquilizarse considerando que su ex sirviente era un hombre preparado, había sido educado junto a ella, era una persona culta y trabajadora, sin duda una rara mezcla para esos tiempos y eso seguramente le había facilitado encontrar algún oficio, pero, al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba que tuviera el aspecto de un noble y eso lo ponía en peligro. El pueblo estaba sufriendo por hambre, la gente sentía que sus Monarcas no los representaban y eso tenía a la ciudad sumida en una profunda animadversión hacia la clase privilegiada.

Con la cabeza bullendo como un furioso avispero, vio entrar a un negocio a un joven alto y de cabello negro, sin poder evitarlo lo siguió. _"Me vas a escuchar. ¿_ _Cómo_ _puedes hacer sufrir así a tu pobre abuela…?"_ pensó al bajarse del caballo para entrar al local, era una imprenta, leyó "J. Gulden" en el pequeño escaparate. Ató a Cesar y abrió la puerta con fuerza. El hombre que había visto estaba de espaldas a ella esperando su turno para ser atendido. -André… – lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo girar y poder enfrentarse a él.

-Lamentablemente no soy quien usted piensa– contestó el desconocido volteándose y sonriendo de forma educada.

El parecido con André era impresionante, misma altura, mismo cabello, misma complexión. Pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, ni siquiera reparó en el color de ellos, sólo supo que no eran verdes. -Lo lamento... lo confundí con alguien más, le ruego me disculpe... – hizo el amago de marcharse.

-No se preocupe... Ya que estamos aquí, deje que me presente por favor– contestó tranquilamente el desconocido al tiempo que extendía la mano para presentarse -Mi nombre es Bernard Chatelet.

-Soy la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial Oscar François de Jarjayes– estrechó su mano –Lamento haberlo confundido- lo miró incómoda y agregó -Debo marcharme– dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta se retiró del recinto. Cuando percibió en su espalda la insistente mirada de ese hombre se sintió intranquila, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes. Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente el parecido con André era lo que la perturbaba.

Regresó a donde estaba Girodelle con el resto del destacamento, ya se había dispersado la gente y todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Notó que el Conde estaba incómodo, se veía fuera de lugar, su elegante uniforme y su cabello tan pulcramente cuidado sólo resaltaban que era un noble de alta cuna, era un hombre muy apuesto, pero con un temple demasiado débil para su gusto.

-Girodelle volvamos a Versalles antes de que la gente comience a acercarse y traten de tocarte para comprobar que eres de carne y hueso y no sólo una hermosa aparición– se burló.

Víctor enmudeció una vez más, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa mujer tan fuera de lo común, se burlaba de él como si fueran amigos pero jamás le había permitido acercarse fuera del trabajo. Sonrió tratando de parecer despreocupado ante su burla.

Esa misma noche, y sin lograr alejar de su cabeza lo presenciado en París, Oscar tocó con dedos temblorosos las teclas del piano de su habitación, llevaba meses sin atreverse a tocar nuevamente, no lo hacía precisamente desde que André le había declarado su amor y la había forzado a besarlo. Nerviosa al no poder evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido en su habitación, y lo que eso había provocado en ella, dejó de tocar abruptamente y se dirigió al balcón en busca del aire frío de la noche. Necesitaba calmarse. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de aplacar los pensamientos que no dejaban de abrumarla.

Después de unos segundos se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, aún sentía el quemante beso de André, tembló nuevamente al recordar todo lo que pasó esa noche, mil veces había pensado en ese momento, en como él la había obligado a besarlo, en como con su fuerza la había sometido sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, por primera vez se había sentido frágil y asustada al mismo tiempo. Junto con esos sentimientos, el recuerdo del segundo beso la hizo acalorarse, con ese beso había vibrado en los brazos de André, convirtiendo la violencia en pasión. ¿Por qué pensaba en él de esa forma?. Su cabeza estaba llena de contradicciones. Estaba segura de tenerle cariño, había crecido junto a él, era su mejor amigo, la conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona, pero no lo amaba, no como amaba a Fersen. Eran sentimientos diferentes, aunque no lograba definir cuál era más fuerte. Cuando escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta contestó distraída –Adelante André...- Al abrirse la puerta entró una de las doncellas de la casa con una bandeja con té y galletas, Oscar se dio cuenta que lo había nombrado inconscientemente una vez más –Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero una copa de vino... ¿Serías tan amable de traerla?

-Sí Lady Oscar- la mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Hace semanas no conseguía dormir sin apagar sus pensamientos con una o más copas de alcohol, se sentía sola, muy sola. Sin el apoyo de André se sentía a la deriva, muchas veces había volteado esperando encontrarlo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que lo había nombrado al entrar a la caballeriza o cuando escuchaba golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Mientras estuvo en Normandía estaba tranquila, había viajado para evitar encontrarse con él por un tiempo, sentía que lo mejor era evitar verlo ya que aún no podía perdonarle que hubiera abusado de su confianza y tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir al no poder corresponderle. Pero de regreso en casa, de regreso en la rutina diaria, no podía dejar extrañar su presencia. No verlo, no saber dónde estaba, no tenerlo cerca, no hablar con él la hacían sentir vacía. Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, abstraída en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta cuando la doncella había entrado nuevamente. Se acercó a la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa y bebió el contenido de la copa, se sirvió otra, no lograba acallar las voces en su cabeza ni lograba dejar de pensar. Tenía que encontrar a André o se volvería loca, necesitaba verlo nuevamente, la última vez que lo había visto él prácticamente no había hablado debido a la vergüenza que pudo ver en sus ojos. Tenía que escucharlo nuevamente, necesitaba saber por qué sentía que le faltaba algo en su pecho.

* * *

En el momento en que André Grandier abandonó la casa en donde había servido prácticamente toda su vida se vio enfrentado a la decisión de qué rumbo debía tomar. Pese a querer alejarse por completo de Oscar, debido al daño que le había provocado traicionándola, no fue capaz que cabalgar más allá de París. Su dañado corazón apenas soportaba alejarse de ella. De esa forma decidió establecerse en la ciudad, la cantidad de gente que vivía en ese lugar le permitiría desaparecer y al mismo tiempo, la corta distancia con Versalles, lo ayudaría a no alejarse del todo. Las noticias y pasquines le permitirían estar más o menos al tanto de lo que aconteciera con la clase privilegiada.

Apenas llegó a la localidad buscó un barrio humilde pero seguro, se instaló en la posada más limpia que encontró y salió a buscar trabajo. Además de enfrentarse al dolor de alejarse de quien más amaba, tenía la obligación de buscar un nuevo oficio que le permitiera sobrevivir. Si bien el dinero que había ahorrado gracias a su trabajo era suficiente para permitirle arrendar por algunos meses un sitio donde hospedarse, no era un hombre acostumbrado a haraganear y mantenerse activo era parte fundamental de su espíritu.

Mientras caminaba tratando de mantenerse apartado del fangal que rodeaba los barrios bajos, pues no quería exponerse a ser asaltado, pensaba si sería buena idea o no, pagar por adelantado su alojamiento. No quería demostrar que tenía dinero ya que eso lo haría ser un blanco fácil para cualquier esbirro que tuviera malas intenciones, pero tampoco era buena idea caminar por la ciudad con todos sus ahorros encima. Tanteó de forma inconsciente el forro de su pantalón buscando tranquilizarse con el peso de las monedas que había cocido en el cinto. Cuando notó la maliciosa mirada de un rapazuelo cambió rápidamente de rumbo, entró a un callejón. -Maldición- masculló al darse cuenta de su mala decisión.

Dio media vuelta rápidamente mientras buscaba con la mirada algún palo que le permitiera defenderse. Movió la cabeza en un gesto frustrado al pensar el Oscar, ella se habría burlado de su estupidez, mil veces le había repetido que debía caminar siempre atento y jamás adentrarse en lugares como ese. Tratando de alejar la imagen de la rubia de su cabeza se golpeó la frente. ¿Cómo era posible estar pensando en ella cuando corría serio peligro de ser asesinado por unas pocas monedas?. Apenas levantó la vista vio lo que esperaba. Un grupo de seis adolescentes se acercaba rodeándolo peligrosamente.

-Miren lo que trajo el gato… ¿Qué hace un asqueroso aristócrata en un lugar como este?- preguntó el líder del grupo mientras escupía al suelo.

-Se equivocan- André comenzó a buscar un sitio donde proteger su espalda contra la pared. Se maldijo por no haber sacado su espada cuando abandonó el palacete Jarjayes.

-¡Jean Pierre Chimeneau!

Todos voltearon a mirar al hombretón que vociferaba en la entrada del callejón.

-¡Le diré a tu madre en que te pillé y verás la zurra que te dará! ¡No podrás sentarte en una semana!- el hombre se acercó con un palo en la mano –¡La santa mujer se desloma día a día en la lavandería para que tu tengas pan en la barriga y tú le pagas siendo un gañán!

-Monsieur Gulden- le aludido levantó los brazos fingiendo inocencia –Está usted equivocado… aquí no estábamos haciendo nada más que ayudar al caballero a encontrar la dirección que buscaba.

-Ve a contarle historias a tu abuela, ella es la única que está suficientemente sorda como para creerte- el hombre blandió el palo en el aire de forma amenazante –¡Desaparezcan de aquí en estos momentos o le contaré a sus padres en lo que los encontré!

Los chiquillos comenzaron a alejarse sin dejar de mirar al enorme hombre que los reprendía.

-¡Charles, Pierre y Nicolás… también los vi!- continuó vociferando –¡No los quiero ver por aquí nuevamente o ayudaré a vuestro padre personalmente a pelarles el lomo a correazos!

Una vez que se alejaron los chiquillos Monsieur Gulden se acercó a André con una franca sonrisa en su rostro –Monsieur, tuvo mucha suerte… este no es un lugar para alguien como usted- hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo –Joseph Gulden a su servicio- se presentó.

-Señor por favor- André se acercó agradecido –No me trate de esa manera, mi origen es tan humilde como el de los muchachos que acaba de reprender con tanto éxito- bromeó –No sé cómo agradecerle su valiosa ayuda.

-Acompáñeme y salgamos de este callejón- el hombre lo invitó a caminar –Los chiquillos esos todavía me temen pero en pocos años ya no lo harán- sonrió –Tienen suerte de aún tener padres que tratan de enderezarlos pese a que…

-Pese a que la vida se encarga de demostrarles que los esfuerzos muchas veces no valen la pena- completó André en voz baja, miró de soslayo a su salvador. El hombre sonreía mientras asentía.

-Las cosas no están fáciles- murmuró Gulden, dio un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar hablando –Pese a no ser noble sus ropajes son de buena calidad y tiene usted una muy buena estampa- mi miró suspicaz –¿No será un espía de alguna casa acomodada?

-No, por favor no piense eso de mi- André se detuvo y extendió una mano –Me llamo André Grandier y estoy buscando trabajo.

-Mucho gusto André Grandier- el hombretón le estrechó la mano -¿Y qué es lo que sabes hacer?

-Sé cuidar muy bien de los caballos, tengo amplios conocimientos de esgrima, idiomas y literatura… también matemáticas y algo de filosofía…

-Como todo un noble…- insistió Gulden.

-Mis señores fueron generosos con mi educación…- se justificó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste sirviente?- preguntó el hombre.

-Veinte años…- André bajó la vista.

-¿Robaste o te despidieron?- Joseph continuó interrogándolo mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Ninguna de las dos… sólo me fui- contestó en apenas un susurro.

-Miraste a una de las señoritas de la casa- el hombretón comenzó a reír –Tu mirada de cordero degollado te acusa… Eres transparente como el agua muchacho- lo palmeó en la espalda –Aunque te traten como uno de ellos… jamás lo seremos- su voz se volvió sería –Como no caminas encorvado, ni te dolió mi golpe, supongo que huiste antes de que te descubrieran o te habrían azotado hasta desollarte.

André permaneció silencio.

-Ya que sabes leer y escribir…- Gulden habló –Y tienes dinero, por lo tanto no me robarás… te ofrezco llenar la vacante que tengo en mi negocio… No tengo caballos, pero si una imprenta.

-Le estaría muy agradecido- André levantó la vista y sonrió –Le doy mi palabra de que no lo defraudaré.

-¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

-En la posada el León Rojo.

-Madame Fave es honesta y muy seria… pídele a ella que guarde tu dinero, dile que trabajaras conmigo y que yo te recomendé hablar con ella.

André asintió.

-Vamos acompáñame, comenzarás ahora mismo- Gulden le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara al negocio que estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia –Tuviste suerte de que decidiera acompañar a mi mujer al mercado y de que ella se quedara charlando tan amenamente que me hizo regresar para no perder tiempo, de otra forma jamás te habría visto- quitó el candado de la puerta y lo invitó a entrar –Hoy mismo te enseñaré a usar la prensa… si tienes buena cabeza aprenderás rápido- se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en un perchero, cuando comenzó a remangarse las mangas de la camisa André no pudo evitar fijar la vista en las marcas que el hombre tenía en las muñecas. Joseph notó su escrutinio –Yo cometí el mismo error que tú- sonrió –Y no sólo me azotaron, también me dejaron amarrado para que me muriera de hambre y sed- mi santa madre era cocinera en ese mismo lugar y ella me encontró, ese día huimos juntos- sonrió –No pongas esa cara- bromeó al ver como la mirada del joven de cabello negro se humedecía –Ya pasó, me casé con una bonita chiquilla de mi misma condición, tal y como le corresponde a la gente como nosotros, tengo un negocio y ya no sirvo a nadie… la vida es buena- se colocó un delantal de cuero para proteger su ropa y le entregó uno a André –Quítate la chaqueta y ponte esto… no queremos que tan elegantes ropajes queden manchados con carbonato de sodio o tinta- bromeó.

El joven hizo lo que le indicaba y sonrió mientras se remangaba las mangas. De esa forma totalmente imprevista encontró un nuevo oficio y un nuevo amigo. Así, con un trabajo honesto y un lugar seguro para dormir, transcurrieron los días, semanas y meses. Como la mayoría de la clase trabajadora carecía del nivel de su educación logró transformarse en el brazo derecho del señor Gulden en muy poco tiempo.

Mientras terminaba de revisar que los últimos trabajos se secaran apropiadamente se limpió las manos con un paño de lino, una vez que estuvo presentable salió de la trastienda para ayudar en el mostrador.

-Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo– saludó afectuoso mientras estrechaba la mano del cliente que lo estaba esperando, Bernard Chatelet era un periodista liberal y asiduo de la imprenta.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, no ha sido tiempo perdido... Tuve el gusto de conocer a una mujer bastante particular que llevaba tiempo buscando– contestó el periodista.

-Procura que no se entere Rosalie o tendrás problemas– bromeó André recordándole su reciente matrimonio –Aquí están los librillos que mandaste a hacer, ten cuidado de que no lleguen a manos equivocadas.

-Mis amigos son muy discretos- recibió los documentos -¿Cuándo me acompañaras a una de las tertulias?, precisamente hay una esta noche.

-Es una buena idea, me hace falta salir un poco- _… o me volveré loco pensando en ella…_ murmuró en su cabeza. Pese a que se esforzaba día a día en trabajar con ahínco y ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible al señor Gulden su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle a cada segundo la dolorosa ausencia de Oscar.

-¡Perfecto! te pasaré a buscar y después podemos ir a tomar un trago, así me cuentas de una vez como te hiciste esa cicatriz en el ojo... dale mis saludos a Joseph– dijo mientras se despedía.

André levantó la mano y se despidió sin llegar a imaginar que Oscar había estado en ese mismo sitió tan solo unos minutos antes.

Mientras Bernard Chatelet se alejaba de la imprenta no dejaba de pensar en las vueltas del destino. Finalmente había conocido a la mujer que lo persiguió tan hábilmente cuando ofició de Caballero Negro, ella lo había confundido con alguien más y había pronunciado "André", estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Analizando todos los detalles concluyó rápidamente que a quien buscaba esa particular mujer era al dependiente de la imprenta, estaba casi seguro que el hombre de ojos verdes era el impostor que usaba su nombre y a quien había herido en el rostro. Necesitaba saber que había pasado después de eso, saber por qué habían dejado de perseguirlo ya que esa Comandante no parecía ser alguien que renunciara fácilmente a algo.

* * *

Apenas Oscar abrió los ojos esa mañana sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza, nuevamente se había quedado dormida completamente ebria. Se sentó en la cama y se apretó las sienes tratando de aplacar sus malestares, gracias a Dios era su día libre y no debía ir a Versalles.

Molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de sobreponerse a todo lo que estaba sintiendo decidió emprender la búsqueda de André de forma directa y dejando los rodeos, ya que tratando de engañarse a si misma, había ido varias veces a la ciudad durante los días anteriores siempre atenta a verlo, lamentablemente no había tenido éxito.

Mientras se vestía planeó visitar algunas cantinas y aprovechar de investigar entre los asistentes si alguien conocía a su antiguo _valet_. Miró su imagen en el espejo de su habitación, el traje oscuro y la capa un poco raída le parecieron perfectas para adentrarse en las tabernas de París, lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención como un aristócrata, últimamente los nobles no era bien recibidos en ningún sitio frecuentado por el pueblo.

-¿Lady Oscar?– su Nana golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante Nana.

-Mi niña, el Conde De Girodelle está aquí para visitarla.

-Qué extraño… creo que no hay nada pendiente- pensó en voz alta -Hazlo pasar al estudio por favor, lo atenderé en seguida– se quitó la capa, su salida tendría que retrasarse unos minutos. -Girodelle ¿Qué te trae por aquí?– preguntó mientras lo invitaba a sentarse, le extrañó verlo sin su elegante uniforme, estaba vestido en tonos oscuros, al igual que ella y sus ropajes pese a ser de buena calidad eran más bien sencillos.

-Pensaba ir a París a conocer una nueva taberna que me han recomendado… - dijo el hombre con la mayor tranquilidad posible –Y me gustaría que me acompañara a almorzar, pese a que trabajamos juntos a diario pocas veces tenemos oportunidad de conversar tranquilamente– terminó la frase agradeciendo no haber mostrado su nerviosismo.

Oscar tuvo la intención de negarse de inmediato pero era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar a André, acompañada llamaría menos la atención que sola. -Me parece una buena idea, iré por mi capa– se dirigió a su habitación.

Víctor respiró aliviado, la conquistaría, estaba seguro de ello. La esperó galantemente en la entrada de la mansión, subieron a sus caballos y se dirigieron a París.


	3. Chapter 3

The Scientist (Corinne Bailey Rae)

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on, a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing

At numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science

Science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

Oh, and I rush to the start

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

Oh, take me back to the start

Oh, oh, take me back to the start

Oh, take me back to the start

* * *

Oscar no quiso ser descortés y aceptó todas las atenciones que Girodelle se esforzaba en prodigarle. Le permitió que la guiara hasta la Cantina mas elegante de París, dejó que abriera la puerta para que ella entrara primero y aceptó la silla que le cedía.

-Comandante, le agradezco haber aceptado acompañarme... estaba ansioso de compartir con usted fuera de la Guardia– habló tratando de controlar su incipiente nerviosismo.

–Sí, gracias por invitarme– contestó ella de forma distraída. Miró insistentemente a la gente que estaba en el lugar, pese a que se dio cuenta, por el elegante público asistente, que no encontraría a André en ese sitio decidió buscarlo de todas maneras, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Comandante... ¿Está todo bien?– la interrumpió Víctor al darse cuenta que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

-Sí, está todo bien… perdóname… ¿Qué decías?– trató de concentrarse en lo que él hablaba.

Víctor esperó que trajeran lo que habían pedido y continúo hablando de su familia, al notar que ella seguía distraída comenzó de hablar de política para captar su atención. Empezó criticando la violencia recién vista en París. Ella lo escuchó atentamente pero evitó darle su verdadera opinión, en su corazón coincidía con lo que se hablaba en las tertulias liberales, los tiempos estaban cambiando y el Tercer Estado estaba sufriendo al ser la parte del país más desprotegida. Comparó la insulsa conversación que estaban sosteniendo con los apasionados intercambios de opinión que solía tener con André, nuevamente pensaba en él. Impaciente se puso de pie.

-Creo que ya debiéramos retirarnos Girodelle, mañana tenemos que estar temprano en Versalles y no quisiera llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

-Sí, tiene razón– asintió apesadumbrado, nada había salido como él esperada. El lugar al parecer no había sido de su agrado y la comida apenas la había tocado, por más que se esforzó en interesarla hablando de distintos temas, incluso llegando a recurrir al linaje de sus familias, tampoco había conseguido captar su atención. Trató de entusiasmarla con la política, un tema que él sabía le apasionaba, pero no, tampoco mostró interés. Era un desafío tratar de acercarse a ella, estaba llena de barreras inescrutables.

Camino al lugar donde habían dejado sus caballos pasaron fuera de una cantina bulliciosa y maloliente. Oscar se detuvo -Entremos aquí- ordenó.

-Comandante, este no es lugar apropiado para una dama– enmudeció al ver la mirada de hielo que salió de los ojos de su superiora –Me refiero a que no es un lugar apropiado para personas como nosotros– ella endureció aún más su mirada, ahora parecía ofendida -Me refiero a que la gente que está aquí no aprecia mucho a los nobles...– " _¡No sé cómo hablar con ella!"_ pensó exasperado, se sentía caminando sobre una cuerda floja.

-Si tanto te desagrada este sitio no me acompañes– contestó la rubia entrando sin esperar la respuesta de su subalterno.

Víctor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de seguirla. Extrañado notó que ella miraba en todas direcciones mientras se sentaba frente a la barra del lugar, parecía estar buscando a alguien en particular. -Oscar ¿Buscas a alguien?- se atrevió a tutearla y aliviar la formalidad que había sostenido hasta ahora.

-No– contestó de forma escueta, bebió un sorbo del vino que les habían servido y tosió estrepitosamente –Este vino es realmente asqueroso– comenzó a reír.

-Sí... es realmente malo– Víctor rió después de atreverse a beber del vaso que estaba frente a él. Se sintió perdido una vez más en su rostro, hace mucho que no la veía reír, últimamente su semblante siempre estaba serio. Desde hace semanas las únicas veces que la había visto reír de la forma que lo hacía en esos momentos era cuando se había burlado de él tras la revuelta en París. Desde que André se había marchado ella había cambiado, el _valet_ era la única persona realmente cercana, anheló con todas sus fuerzas tener esa confianza, debía aprovechar ahora que su asistente ya no estaba.

Oscar, relajándose, comenzó a conversar animadamente con su subordinado, él no tenía la culpa de que su cabeza estuviera llena de pensamientos inquietos y sin sentido. Sin darse cuenta disfrutó su compañía, había estado tan sola las últimas semanas que hablar con alguien era un bálsamo para su espíritu siempre ansioso.

De pronto, en una de las esquinas de la taberna, comenzó una acalorada discusión, un grupo de ebrios parroquianos reclamaba airadamente contra la clase privilegiada. Víctor se puso de pie y levantando el cuello de su capa la tomó del brazo con delicadeza –Deberíamos retirarnos.

-Tienes razón Víctor– Oscar trató de cubrirse parte del rostro con la capa. Ambos sabían que si los descubrían no serían bienvenidos.

Hicieron el camino de regreso a la mansión Jarjayes en silencio. Una vez que llegaron a su destino Víctor desmontó, se acercó a su Comandante y le quitó las riendas de las manos para llevar a Cesar a la caballeriza.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo- Oscar lo miró sin entender su actuar.

Él sonrió de forma encantadora y habló -Se lo entregaré a un mozo de cuadra, déjame hacer eso por favor- se sentía contento, la noche no había resultado un completo desastre después de todo

Oscar asintió completamente desconcertada al tiempo que le entregaba las bridas.

Después de que Girodelle se marchó cenó temprano y solo en compañía de su padre, su madre nuevamente estaba en palacio. Al terminar fue a la nutrida biblioteca del palacete y leyó un rato en su afán de evitar beber como lo venía haciendo desde varias semanas. Al ver que los pensamientos continuaban bullendo en su cabeza dejó el libro que tenía en las manos sobre la mesita mas cercana y resignada se sirvió una copa de vino. Caminó hasta el balcón y miró distraída el magnífico jardín de la mansión, movió la cabeza molesta y aceptó la realidad que se empeñaba en evadir, no apreciaba nada de lo que miraba o hacía, su mente seguía pensando en André. Respiró profundo tratando de llenar su pecho del aire fresco, la primavera recién estaba comenzando.

Cuando acabó la primera copa de vino miró en silencio el cristal vacío, así se sentía ella, completamente vacía.

* * *

André, animado por su amable empleador, comenzó a asistir a las reuniones a las que lo invitaba Bernard. Estar rodeado de gente y escuchar sus apasionados discursos lo hacían evadir al menos por unas horas el dolor que amenazaba con destruirlo y que parecía aumentar con el tiempo transcurrido en lugar de disminuir. Pese a que trabajaba con ahínco tratando de mantener la cabeza ocupada durante el día, en las noches, al no tener nada que hacer, se refugiaba en una, dos o tres copas de vino, llegando muchas veces a consumir una botella completa, en su intento de dormir sin soñar.

Un día, después de asistir a una de las amenas tertulias, aceptó la invitación del periodista para ir a beber. No tenía sentido continuar negándose, ya que si no acompañaba a Bernard terminaría bebiendo solo en la posada como cada noche.

Mientras esperaban que el cantinero les sirviera André miró fijamente a su amigo. Estaba consciente, de que como buen periodista, el hombre hábilmente le había preguntado en varias ocasiones cosas de su pasado esperando que en algún momento él diera un paso en falso y pudiera entregar algún detalle del origen de la cicatriz que tenía en sobre su ojo izquierdo. Le extrañaba tanta insistencia con el tema, no era el primer ni último hombre en la tierra con una marca en el rostro.

-Bernard, basta de tanto rodeo y dime de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres saber– habló con la mente un poco abotagada por el alcohol.

-Quiero saber si fue el Caballero Negro quien te hirió– contestó fríamente el periodista.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Lo conoces?– sintió que el alcohol en su sangre desaparecía de golpe.

-¿Fue él o no?– insistió Bernard en voz baja.

-Si te dijera que sí… ¿Importaría?– contestó cansado.

Bernard depositó un antifaz negro sobre la mesa de la taberna. André quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, se puso de pie de golpe y lo tomó bruscamente de la chaqueta. El periodista bajó la mirada y dijo en voz baja –André… Necesito saber por qué razón dejaron de perseguirme.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?– preguntó molesto acercándolo hacia sí. Sentía rabia por todo lo ocurrido, mil veces se había preguntado qué habría pasado si Oscar hubiera sido herida en su lugar.

-Quiero agradecerle a quien intercedió por mí, hasta esa noche no fui consciente de lo que podría haber ocurrido si me hubieran capturado. Estuve demasiado cerca de perderlo todo– Bernard forcejeó hasta soltarse.

André se sentó y bebió un sorbo de vino. –No tiene caso hablar de eso, es algo que forma parte de mi pasado– dijo sombríamente.

-Fuiste tú… Tú me ayudaste sin siquiera conocerme– concluyó tranquilamente Bernard –Pese a que te conozco hace muy poco tiempo he visto que compartimos los mismos ideales- lo miró fijamente –Pero hay algo que no me cuadra… Si entiendes las razones del por qué robaba a los nobles ¿Qué te llevó a ayudar a esa Comandante a tratar capturarme?

-Es simple… No podía dejarla sola, jamás podría haberla dejado arriesgarse sin estar ahí para protegerla– contestó André bajando la guardia, hablar de ella lo desarmaba por completo.

-Amigo... es una muy mala idea que un plebeyo se enamore de una noble… peor aún si la mujer en cuestión se viste y actúa como hombre– el periodista sonrió relajado –Gracias por haberme ayudado y convencerla de que no continuara con mi búsqueda. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello y espero puedas perdonarme por haberte herido– extendió la mano en un gesto de paz.

André la estrechó sin decir nada más, hablar de su pasado le dolía, recordarla lo hacía sentir miserable. El periodista lamentó haber obligado a su nuevo amigo a reabrir las heridas que tanto lo afligían y se limitó a acompañarlo hasta que dieron por finalizada la jornada.

Con el pasar de los días, y superado el _impasse del Caballero Negro,_ Bernard y André comenzaron a asistir a las reuniones políticas que se desarrollaban en una taberna de confianza al menos tres o cuatro veces por semana. El pueblo se sentía cada día mas insatisfecho y las tertulias ya no sólo se llevaban a cabo a puertas cerradas o en secreto. Los encuentros de carácter políticos cobraban fuerza y se desarrollaban a vista de todo el mundo a fin de darle oportunidad de participar no sólo letrados, la gente trabajadora y analfabeta también quería estar informada.

Fue previo a una de esas tantas salidas que André estaba con un animo más taciturno que el habitual y Bernard, en su afán de animarlo, lo acompañó en la imprenta hasta la hora de cerrar.

-Vamos amigo... sal conmigo está noche, necesitas distraerte o esa cara de sufrimiento ahuyentará a todos los clientes de la imprenta y Gulden se enfadará- bromeó Bernard tratando de animarlo.

-Si con eso consigo que dejes de fastidiarme te acompañaré. Espera un momento que debo entregar los últimos pedidos para poder cerrar- contestó un cansado André.

Entraron a la taberna de siempre uniéndose a conocidos parroquianos y periodistas liberales. Sin darse cuenta formaron un alegre grupo que entretenía a los asistentes hablando de política y actualidad. André comenzaba a divertirse cuando el ruido de la muchedumbre afuera del local lo distrajo, salió de la taberna para averiguar que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?– preguntó deteniendo a un hombre que caminaba rápidamente.

-¡Hemos atrapado a un noble, debe ser un espía, ha sido visto desde hace semanas investigando por el sector! ¡Finalmente logramos acorralarlo!- contestó eufórico.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Puedes describirlo?- André conocía a muchos nobles gracias a haber acompañado a Oscar en Versalles, le preocupó que fuera alguien cercano a ella.

-No lo sé… no muy alto... cabello largo y rubio… delgado, sí... demasiado delgado para ser hombre... ¡Además debe ser un sodomita!- contestó mientras se alejaba corriendo con un palo en la mano.

-No puede ser…– dijo para sí mismo –¡Bernard, acompáñame, es momento de que devuelvas un favor!– sin esperar respuesta corrió a toda prisa siguiendo a la muchedumbre.

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron a la salida con Girodelle, Oscar comenzó a ir a París cada vez que tenía tiempo disponible. Se sentía agotada pero no podía resignarse y simplemente dejar de buscar a André, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. No tenía ninguna certeza de que él estuviera ahí, pero lo conocía y sabía que si bien se había marchado de su lado era incapaz de alejarse por completo. Estaba en contra de su naturaleza renunciar, y acostarse fatigada por los viajes había logrado lo que el vino no le había concedido, por fin estaba durmiendo sin ser acosada por sueños sin sentido.

Lo buscó primero en las tabernas que ya conocía, las había visitado con André cuando necesitaba escapar de toda la presión de Versalles y él sabía perfectamente como distraerla. Con el pasar de los días al no encontrarlo comenzó a ampliar la búsqueda. Recorrió callejones, caminó debajo de los puentes, visitó posadas, mercados y tabernas. Sin poder evitarlo se empapó de la miseria de la ciudad y comenzó a sentir como propia la angustia de la gente frente a la necesidad, al hambre y a la falta de educación. Esa realidad que comenzó a golpearla de frente la hizo comenzar a cuestionar lo que se le había inculcado durante toda su vida y la forma en la que había crecido. Amaba a su Reina y había jurado protegerla, tal como su familia lo había hecho durante generaciones, pero eso no evitaba lo que estaba naciendo en su corazón y por fin estaba entendiendo lo que André le había comentado en mas de una ocasión, la sociedad estaba cambiando a un ritmo preocupante y ella entendía cada vez más los ideales que él le planteaba.

-o-

Era el quinto día consecutivo en que Oscar viajaba a París. Mientras caminaba por una concurrida avenida comenzó a reprocharse el estar actuando como una demente, su afán de encontrar a André se estaba transformando en una obsesión. De pronto reparó en una taberna a la que no había visitado anteriormente y pese a su agotamiento decidió entrar prometiéndose a si misma que ese sería el último lugar que visitaría por el día.

Al ingresar al lugar lo primero que llamó su atención fue un grupo de hombres que hablaban apasionadamente de política, disimuladamente se acercó un poco más y pidió un vaso de vino en la barra del local. Subió los bordes de su chaqueta tratando de pasar desapercibida y ocultar su cabello. Mientras observaba el desarrollo de la reunión reconoció al misterioso hombre que había visto en una imprenta semanas atrás, el joven estaba dando un elocuente discurso lleno de idealismo. Sin saber por qué no podía quitarle la vista de encima se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, su parecido con André era realmente formidable y la sensación de conocerlo persistía, aunque seguía sin saber de dónde. Se esforzó en recordar su nombre, sonrió cuando lo logró, era Bernard Chatelet. Continuó observándolo hasta que terminó de hablar y tomó asiento para cederle la palabra a otro de los integrantes del grupo, en ese momento ella pudo ver al hombre que estaba sentado justo al lado del orador. Quedó sin aire durante unos segundos. Vio a André y su mundo se detuvo.

Analizando que hacer respiró profundo para planificar que decirle, de qué forma acercarse a él, lo había buscado durante tanto tiempo, y ahora, cuando por fin lo tenía prácticamente al frente no sabía cómo actuar. Pensó que había olvidado y superado el miedo que se había alojado en ella desde el día en que la había besado, pero al verlo nuevamente no sabía que hacer, se sintió nerviosa y vulnerable una vez más, se sintió una estúpida.

Lo miró nuevamente, vio como reía y se divertía, estaba feliz… él estaba feliz mientras ella había vagado por París como una desquiciada, él estaba feliz mientras ella no podía olvidar como su mundo se había derrumbado después de aquella noche. Se maldijo a si misma por haber permitido una vez más que sus sentimientos la hicieran actuar sin analizar todas las situaciones ¿Qué pasaba con ella?. Llena de rabia, y confusión, se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la taberna. Con la prisa que llevaba empujó bruscamente a un hombre que entraba al local sin darse cuenta.

-Ese es el hombre que he visto durante días caminar por la ciudad– dijo el desconocido a uno de sus amigos tratando de recuperar el equilibrio –¡Debe ser un maldito noble espiando para los Reyes!– insistió.

-¡Vamos a averiguar personalmente que es lo que busca!– contestó uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

El ánimo enfervorizado de la gente hizo que el grupo que la perseguía aumentara rápidamente.

Oscar comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido en cuanto se dio cuenta que la seguían, necesitaba llegar a su caballo. Cuando se vio acorralada en un callejón puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y giró para enfrentar a quienes la asediaban. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando vio que una muchedumbre armada se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-o-

-¡André! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó la rubia mientras blandía su espada.

-¡Evitar que te maten!– contestó el hombre de ojos verdes situándose frente a ella para protegerla.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! … ¡Me las he arreglado lo más bien sola todo este tiempo!- aún estaba molesta con él, con ella misma, estaba molesta con toda la situación.

-Soy el único que puede protegerte– tomó del suelo una vieja espada que había caído de las manos de uno de los hombres heridos -Estés o no de acuerdo, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Ambos conocían de memoria los movimientos que cada uno ejecutaba, comenzaron a luchar codo a codo con la turba enloquecida ante la posibilidad de matar a un noble con sus propias manos. Oscar recogió un palo del suelo -¡André!– se lo lanzó, sabía que era hábil luchando a dos manos, él lo recibió en el aire.

El espacio comenzó a reducirse haciéndolos quedar espalda contra espalda mientras seguían repeliendo el ataque, se esforzaban por no matar a nadie y sólo herirlos, ambos sabían que eran personas desesperadas y llenas de frustraciones por las injusticias vividas día a día. Ellos sólo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados. Oscar comenzó a mirar desesperada a su alrededor buscando alguna salida, debían escapar lo antes posible.

Bernard llegó a toda prisa cuando escuchó en la calle lo que ocurría, mientras trataba de acercarse vio como André peleaba con fiereza protegiendo a la mujer que había estado a punto de atraparlo. Admirado observó como ella compensaba su falta de fuerza con agilidad y rapidez. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección, cubrían los puntos débiles del otro sin necesidad de hablarse, era una danza practicada durante años. Abriéndose paso a empujones comenzó a gritar. -¡Escúchenme por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡Ustedes me conocen, soy Bernard Chatelet!– de a poco los enfurecidos hombres comenzaron a dejarlo pasar hasta que logró colocarse junto a Oscar y André. Levantando los brazos continuó –Amigos míos, regresen a sus casas, están equivocados, estas personas son mis amigos. Se dé primera fuente que ayudaron al Caballero Negro para no ser capturado.

Oscar lo miró impactada, ahora entendía todo, Bernard era el Caballero Negro. Esa era la razón del por qué ese hombre le era tan familiar. Llena de rabia comenzó a acercarse a él empuñando la espada y olvidándose de la turba que aún los rodeaba. André la tomó del brazo y le susurró –Detente, prometiste dejarlo ir.

-¡Suéltame! Lo haré pagar por lo que te hizo- insistió en avanzar hacia Bernard. De pronto reparó en que la mano de André la afirmaba de un brazo, lo miró asustada.

Él entendió y la soltó de inmediato –Oscar, por favor… yo ya sabía quién era, todo está olvidado… déjalo así- su voz sonó tranquila.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- lo miró sorprendida.

-Desde hace unos días.

-¿Por qué insistes en protegerlo?– preguntó al tiempo que enfundaba su espada.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, de cierta forma tenemos los mismos ideales- contestó tranquilo y sin atreverse a tocarla nuevamente insistió –Me lo prometiste… prometiste dejarlo ir.

Ella dejó de discutir y bajó la vista. A pesar de la distancia, podía percibir su aroma y calor tan familiar, era como si jamás se hubieran separado. Levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de André, por fin después de tanto tiempo lo tenía al frente. Vio sus ojos, que serenos como siempre, trataban de tranquilizarla. Se alejó de él y se acercó a Bernard, que miraba la particular escena intentando entender la muda batalla que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. -Agradezco tu ayuda Bernard... Pero tú… tú debes agradecerle a André el seguir con vida- le dijo mirándolo fijo, sin esperar una respuesta se alejó para ir en busca de su caballo.

-¡Que genio tiene esa mujer!- el periodista sonrió nervioso a su amigo, notó que el joven miraba devastado como ella se alejaba –¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve por ella!- lo empujó haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¡Oscar! ¡Detente!– André corrió hasta alcanzarla -¿Qué hacías aquí?, sabes lo peligroso que es París para los nobles...

-¡Te buscaba a ti, desapareciste sin dejar rastro!- lo empujó con las dos manos, la frustración que sentía la estaban haciendo actuar de forma impulsiva –¡Después de todo lo que pasó desapareciste sin ninguna explicación!

-Oscar... Yo... – la tomó de la mano tratando de calmarla, sus manos estaban tibias y las de ella frías como la nieve –Después de lo que pasó pensé que lo mejor era desaparecer para que no tuvieras que verme al regresar– murmuró avergonzado.

-Eso no es lo que quería… Nana te ha extrañado mucho…– bajó la mirada y miró sus manos entrelazadas, ante ese gesto él la soltó de inmediato.

-Lo lamento… no quise preocuparla– André dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella y no asustarla nuevamente.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer, te lo prohíbo– contestó ella apenas en un susurro.

-Ya no soy tu sirviente, no puedes prohibirme nada– trató de sonreír –Pero no te preocupes, me pondré en contacto con mi abuela.

Oscar lo miró a los ojos. Sintió ganas de acercarse a él, teniéndolo frente a si ya no sentía esa terrible soledad que inundaba su corazón. Pero no se movió, no fue capaz -Tienes razón… Ya no eres mi sirviente...

-Vamos a buscar tu caballo, te acompañaré a casa– André rompió el silencio y comenzó a caminar.

Cabalgaron uno junto al otro en completo silencio. Llegando a la mansión el ex _valet_ atendió los caballos como si nunca hubiese dejado de hacerlo, Oscar lo esperó pacientemente en la puerta de la caballeriza observando cada movimiento. Una vez que terminó de atender a César se acercó a ella.

-Debo ir a hablar con mi abuela– arregló su camisa y cabello.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste a costa de arriesgar tu vida?... No eres un noble, no era tu problema… Además ya no trabajas para mí– preguntó.

-Ya te lo dije, te guste o no, soy el único que puede protegerte… y soy el único a quien le permites hacerlo– André tomó su chaqueta y se alejó caminando, se detuvo antes de salir del establo –Prometí nunca más faltarte al respeto, nunca más tocarte… pero eso no significa no me preocupe por tu bienestar… nunca dejaré de pedirte perdón por lo que hice y no debes dudar jamás que daría mi vida por la tuya, eso lo haría sin dudarlo- continuó caminando y se dirigió que hacia la entrada de servicio de la mansión.

Oscar se quedó en el establo, no podía moverse. Cuando por fin se animó a entrar a la casa no fue capaz de interrumpir la conversación que sostenía André con su abuela. Escuchó murmullos, gritos, retos, lágrimas y risas. Supuso que como siempre su querida Nana había amonestado a André y este con su habitual habilidad la había tranquilizado logrando que ella olvidara todos los reproches. Se retiró a su habitación, anhelaba que él fuera a tocar su puerta como antes, pero eso no ocurrió. Trató de distraerse leyendo, tocando piano, mirando el jardín… cansada decidió acostarse, seguramente lo vería al día siguiente, después de todo era lo más sensato, quizás en la mañana podrían hablar de todo lo ocurrido.

-o-

Después de calmar a su abuela aguantando estoicamente golpes, lágrimas y reproches, André tomó una copa de vino en la cocina, Oscar ya se había retirado a su habitación sin darle la oportunidad de hablar con ella nuevamente. Mientras analizaba si subía a hablar con ella escuchó música salir de su habitación, estaba tocando el piano, recordó la última vez que la había escuchado tocar y se paralizó al recordar cómo había perdido el control en su habitación. No, no quería arriesgarse a eso nuevamente, le había hecho un juramento. Dando media vuelta salió de la mansión rumbo a París, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente Oscar despertó más temprano de lo habitual. Puso especial esmero en arreglar su indomable cabello, se calzó el uniforme y bajó a desayunar a la cocina. -Buenos días Nana, hoy quiero desayunar aquí– saludó contenta y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días mi niña– contestó feliz la anciana –Quiero agradecerle por haber encontrado al ingrato de mi nieto y haberlo traído a hablar conmigo.

-Bueno… supongo que ahora estás más tranquila– añadió mientras aceptada el té que le servía una de las doncellas.

-Muchísimo, ya me dejó las indicaciones de dónde encontrarlo y prometió no desaparecer nunca más por tanto tiempo.

Tratando de disimular su ansiedad miró toda la habitación y a través de las ventanas, al no ver a André por ninguna parte, habló -Me alegro mucho por ti Nana... ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Anoche regresó a París, me dijo que hoy debía trabajar muy temprano.

–Entiendo...- la rubia dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes que cayera de sus temblorosas manos -Debo ir a Versalles- se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

Entró a la caballeriza sintiendo una vez más ese vacío en el pecho. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por no poder saber qué es lo que le ocurría, se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y angustiada. André se había vuelto a marchar y ni siquiera se había despedido.

Rehusándose a volver a Paris, ya que se decía a sí misma que no tenía ningún sentido si ya había encontrado a André, se avocó por completo a sus labores en palacio durante toda la semana siguiente a todo lo acontecido en la revuelta que casi le había costado la vida. El día en el que se informó que el Conde De Mercy regresaba desde Austria, se apresuró en terminar el papeleo que realizaba todas las mañanas a fin de poder concertar una cita con él. Estaba finalizando su trabajo cuando fue interrumpida en su oficina.

-Buenos días Comandante– la saludo formal, pero afectuoso, el Conde De Girodelle.

-Buenos días. ¿Alguna novedad que informar?– contestó mientras dejaba los pliegos terminados sobre el escritorio.

-No, nada que informar, pero permítame decirle que hoy su cabello luce muy hermoso, su belleza opacaría incluso a un manto de oro a la luz del sol y contrasta maravillosamente con el rojo de su guerrera, realmente es usted una visión divina.

Oscar volteó bruscamente encontrando los ojos verdes del Conde mirándola de forma directa. Desde que lo había acompañado a Paris habían compartido más y eso le permitió conocerlo un poco mejor, sabía de sus gustos y aficiones pero jamás le había insinuado algo que lo incitara a hablarle de esa forma tan personal, menos aún en su lugar de trabajo. Decidió pasar por alto el comentario e ignorarlo.

-Prepara una Revista sorpresa a las tropas, la ciudad está muy revuelta y temo que traten de acerarse al palacio. En quince minutos tendré una entrevista con el Conde De Mercy y a mi regreso espero encontrarlos en el patio- volteó hacia la ventana y esperó que Girodelle saliera de su oficina.

Apenas su subalterno salió de la oficina ella hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al jardín principal buscando al consejero de la Reina, era preciso hablar con él. Debía comentarle lo que había vivido en París, el pueblo estaba cada vez más en contra de los monarcas y eso no podía ser, debían interceder de alguna forma antes de que se desatara algún tipo de insurgencia.

-Oscar…

Escuchó la voz que, si bien hablaba francés con perfección, tenía un exquisito acento inconfundible, y quedó paralizada. -Fersen…- volteó en la dirección en que la llamaban, lo vio acercarse apuesto, elegante e impecablemente vestido. Sus ojos grises brillaban al igual que su cabello castaño. Era realmente un hombre hermoso.

-Que gusto verte mi querida amiga ¿Cómo has estado?– el Conde se detuvo frente a ella.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?– se sintió tranquila con su reacción tan serena.

-Bien, estoy bien- el sueco sonrió resplandeciente -Se te ve muy bien Oscar, realmente me alegra encontrarte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo– ella sonrió -Hace mucho no nos veíamos– su inicial tranquilidad comenzó a desaparecer al recordar la última vez en que se habían visto, en esa ocasión ella lloraba a causa de su amor no correspondido. –Discúlpame… debo marcharme, es preciso que hable con el Conde De Mercy– trató de retirarse.

-Oscar por favor... me gustaría hablar contigo un poco más– el hombre de ojos grises intentó retenerla tomándola suavemente de un brazo –He pensado mucho y no deseo que nuestra amistad termine, somos adultos y estoy seguro que podemos sobreponernos a... bueno, a lo que ocurrió.

Ella, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, apoyó con afecto una mano en el brazo de Fersen -No te preocupes, todo está bien– quiso tranquilizarlo.

-Saluda a André de mi parte– soltó su brazo dejando que se marchara.

-Él… ya no está a mi servicio– contestó incomoda.

-¡Eso sí que es una novedad!... cualquiera hubiera dicho que la única forma de que no estuviera contigo era estando muerto– bromeó el Conde mientras reía.

-Bueno, las cosas cambian Fersen… todo cambia– sostuvo su mirada por última vez y se retiró.

-o-

Ver a Fersen nuevamente había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado. Pese a su nerviosismo, no había sentido la angustia pasada y al tratar de recordar el amor que la había hecho cometer la locura de vestirse de mujer como una medida desesperada, no fue capaz de rememorar ese sentimiento. Ya no lo amaba, estaba segura, por fin se sentía tranquila.

Esa noche fue a la habitación de su Nana mientras ella estaba ocupada instruyendo al personal de servicio. Buscó en sus gavetas hasta que encontró una hoja doblada, reconoció la pulcra letra de André, era la dirección de su nuevo trabajo, le fue fácil memorizar el contenido de la nota, ya había estado ahí. Se sentía bien, muy bien, por fin se había sacado un peso de encima, finalmente sabía qué hacer, tenía que volver a hablar con él.

* * *

 **Y aquí me quedo esperando un review... Sean lindas y dejen algún mensaje XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Dive (Ed Sheeran)

Oh, maybe I came on too strong / Maybe I waited too long

Maybe I played my cards wrong / Oh, just a little bit wrong

Baby I apologize for it

I could fall or I could fly / Here in your aeroplane

And I could live, I could die / Hanging on the words you say

And I've been known to give my all / And jumping in harder than

Ten thousand rocks on the lake

So don't call me baby / Unless you mean it

Don't tell me you need me / If you don't believe it

So let me know the truth / Before I dive right into you

You're a mystery / I have travelled the world

There's no other girl like you

No one, what's your history?

Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?

Because I heard you do

I could fall or I could fly / Here in your aeroplane

And I could live, I could die / Hanging on the words you say

And I've been known to give my all / And lie awake, every day

Don't know how much I can take

So don't call me baby / Unless you mean it

Don't tell me you need me / If you don't believe it

So let me know the truth / Before I dive right into you

I could fall or I could fly / Here in your aeroplane

And I could live, I could die / Hanging on the words you say

And I've been known to give my all / Sitting back, looking at

Every mess that I made

So don't call me baby / Unless you mean it

Don't tell me you need me / If you don't believe it

So let me know the truth / Before I dive right into you

Before I dive right into you / Before I dive right into you

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?– André la miró impactado, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Frente al mostrador de la imprenta estaba ella. La encontró más hermosa que nunca, sus intensos ojos azules contrastaban la palidez de su rostro, se detuvo en sus labios delgados y delicados, recordó su suavidad. Jamás dejaría de amarla o desearla, simplemente era imposible.

-Estaba patrullando cerca y decidí pasar a saludarte- Oscar sonrió -El otro día no alcancé a despedirme antes de que te marcharas.

-¿Desde cuándo la Guardia Imperial pasa tanto tiempo en París?– bromeó mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca, ese reflejo lo tenía desde niño y siempre que estaba nervioso lo hacía.

-En realidad quería agradecer tu ayuda, como siempre apareciste en el momento indicado… de no ser por ti no sé qué habría pasado– sonrió nerviosa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- la observó intrigado, había algo extraño en su actitud pero aún no sabía lo que era. Se produjo un incómodo silencio -¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?- preguntó esperanzado y rompiendo la incomodidad de ambos –Perdona… no sé de cuánto tiempo dispones antes de regresar a Versalles.

-Tengo tiempo aún y me encantaría una taza de té– secó disimuladamente las palmas de sus manos en su roja guerrera.

La invitó a pasar a la trastienda, lugar en donde estaba una cocina pequeña, modesta y limpia. Oscar se sentó frente a la mesa y esperó que André le sirviera una taza de té, la tomó con las manos temblorosas, bebió un sorbo del líquido azucarado esperando que la calmara.

El dueño del lugar se asomó a la cocina -¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Sí... claro- André se puso de pie -Señor Gulden, ella es Oscar.

La aludida se levantó y extendió una mano a modo de saludo -Soy la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial Oscar François de Jarjayes- recitó de forma automática. No pudo evitar reparar en como André sonreía con ternura ante su saludo.

-Mucho gusto distinguida mademoiselle- contestó el hombre -A vuestro servicio Joseph Gulden dueño de este humilde negocio.

-Le agradezco mucho haberle dado trabajo a André, es una persona muy responsable y honesta. No podría tener mejor ayudante- la rubia habló llena de seguridad.

-Sí... supongo que usted lo sabe muy bien porque...

-Fue mi _valet_ durante más de veinte años- contestó ella con sinceridad.

Gulden miró de reojo a su empleado, el hombre de ojos verdes desvió la mirada y la fijó en la punta de sus zapatos. -Bueno... no quiero interrumpirlos más...- Joseph continuó mirando a André -Te avisaré si necesito ayuda.

-Gracias...- murmuró el joven.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo- se despidió Oscar sin siquiera sospechar que el amable empleador conocía más de lo que ella imaginaba acerca de la particular relación que la unía al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

En cuanto quedaron solos nuevamente ambos tomaron asiento. André sacó un plato con galletas de la despensa -Te encantarán, las hace la señora Gulden... son una delicia- hizo un movimiento rápido para poner el plato al alcance de la rubia. Ella se asustó y enderezó los hombros colocándose alerta en un movimiento que no pudo controlar. Él bajó la vista y preguntó en apenas un murmullo -¿Algún día lograrás perdonarme?

-Sí- contestó ella con tristeza y en el mismo tono de voz, lamentaba profundamente todo lo que había pasado y la incomodidad que los rodeaba –No estaría aquí si no fuera así- respiró profundo y trató de relajar los hombros –André… ¿Puedo confiar en ti nuevamente? ¿Puedo confiar en que nunca me lastimarás?

-Nunca volveré a actuar como aquella vez... Te lo juro por lo más sagrado…- su voz se quebró –Jamás volveré a tocarte de esa forma ni a faltarte el respeto… No sé qué me pasó… te suplico creas en mi- la miró con los ojos anegados.

-Te creo…- contestó Oscar mirándolo a los ojos –¿Aún sientes algo por mí?

-¿Como no hacerlo?- le contestó con la voz quebrada, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y poder continuar hablando -Pero eso no hará que falte a mi palabra, prefiero morir antes de lastimarte o asustarte nuevamente- un par de lágrimas se alojaron en sus pestañas.

Oscar sintió que su corazón se contraía al ver tanto dolor en los ojos de André, tuvo la intención de acariciarle la mejilla en un gesto de consuelo pero se contuvo, no podía acercarse si tan solo unos segundo atrás se había puesto a la defensiva cuando él se había aproximado sin aviso _"¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?!"_ pensó. Tratando de dominar todo lo que la agobiaba respiró profundo y habló -Me gustaría que tratáramos de superar esto…- lo miró nerviosa –Eres la única persona en quien confío… y sin tu apoyo me he sentido espantosamente sola…nadie me entiende como lo haces tú- terminó la frase en apenas un susurro.

André asintió en silencio y bebió un sorbo de té sin atreverse a mirarla.

A medida que transcurrían los minutos el nerviosismo y la incomodidad comenzaron a desparecer, comenzaron a hablar casi con la misma facilidad con la que lo habían hecho toda su vida. Conversaron amenamente de cosas sin demasiada importancia, Oscar le contó detalles de Versalles y él le mostró ejemplos de lo que se hacía en la imprenta.

-Debo retirarme– la rubia y delgada mujer se puso de pie –Tengo que volver a palacio.

-Fue un gusto verte– André sonrió.

-Para mí también... Extrañaba conversar contigo- un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

André la acompañó en silencio a la salida, vio como subía a su caballo y se marchaba. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, tenerla cerca se había sentido como una brisa de aire fresco, de pronto ella volteó y haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió sonriendo.

En cuanto Oscar entró al palacete de su familia subió corriendo las escaleras, necesitaba llegar a su cuarto y permanecer ahí hasta que lograra dominar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y que estaba segura, se traslucía en sus ojos y mejillas encendidas. Apenas cerró la puerta de su alcoba se acercó al espejo y estudió su reflejo. Sus ojos brillaban y la nívea piel de su rostro estaba completamente sonrosada -No puedo estar comportándome como una adolescente- se reprochó en un murmullo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos que continuaban atosigándola, se concentró en respirar profundo durante un par de minutos y miró su reflejo nuevamente, sus mejillas nuevamente estaban pálidas permitiéndole lucir un poco más "normal".

Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre los almohadones sin siquiera quitarse las botas ni la guerrera. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y suspiró profundo -¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- murmuró, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se restregó el rostro con fuerza, casi lastimándose, cuando detuvo los movimientos se acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos admitiendo lo que en su cabeza martillaba de forma incesante. A pesar de que no podía alejar del todo el temor que la asaltaba cuando él se acercaba, mientras estaba con André en aquella humilde cocina había deseado que él la besara nuevamente, que la besara con pasión, tal y como lo había hecho hace meses atrás. Tomó el almohadón mas cercano y se cubrió el rostro con él -¡Ahggggg!- gritó contra la tela. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Con el pasar de los días, Oscar apenas lograba concentrarse en sus labores, sin que nadie más que ella se diera cuenta había cometido más de un error, sin importancia, claro está, pero que la hacían asumir que no estaba concentrada. El día de mayor enajenamiento llegó después de una semana, cuando estaba revisando los reportes de algunos desordenes en las afuera de palacio. Ese día, con dificultad lograba concentrarse en los documentos que Girodelle le entregaba para su aprobación, haciéndolo repetir en más de una ocasión las frases finales de cada informe.

Mientras su subalterno se ausentaba de su oficina durante unos minutos, Oscar dejó que su vista vagara por la ventana y comenzó a mordisquear de forma distraída la pluma que sostenía en la mano mientras un profundo suspiro escapaba de sus labios -¿Por qué no me ha buscado...?- pensó en voz alta y con la mirada perdida.

-Perdón por la tardanza Comandante- habló Victor regresando al despacho. Ella no le puso ninguna atención -Oscar, si no te conociera diría que estás actuando igual que una adolescente enamorada...- trató de bromear. Calló abruptamente cuando ella le dio la más gélida de las miradas -Lo lament...- intentó disculparse.

-¿Te confirmaron la aprobación para la compra de los nuevos suministros?- le preguntó con dureza y cortando cualquier disculpa de Girodelle.

-Sí, Comandante.

-¿Terminaste el reporte de las guardias del día de ayer?- continuó interrogándolo.

-Sí, Comandante.

-¿Hiciste seguimiento a la solicitud que elevé al General Bouillé acerca del nuevo modelo de carabinas?- insistió punzante.

-Sí, Comandante... tendremos una respuesta la próxima semana.

-¿Terminaste el calendario de turnos de los guardias para el próximo mes?- preguntó prácticamente gruñendo.

-No, Comandante... estamos sólo en el quinto día del mes presente...- se justificó Girodelle.

-Aquí estás para trabajar, no para bromear ni menos para preocuparse de los demás, para eso están los salones de palacio- le dijo con dureza.

-Lo... lo lamento Comandante- Girodelle bajó la mirada completamente desconcertado, nunca lo había tratado de esa forma.

-Retírate- le dijo Oscar sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Pero Comandante... No hemos terminado los reportes que estábamos haciendo en conjunto- insistió el Conde.

Oscar levantó un documento -Terminaré sola, retírate y prepara una _Revista_ , en diez minutos estaré en el patio principal- se concentró en el documento que estaba frente a ella hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Recién en esos momentos se relajó y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre sus manos, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, había recurrido a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a Paris durante la ultima semana y sentía que ya no aguantaba más. Dejando los documentos a medio terminar, salió al patio a presenciar la el desfile mientras no dejaba de pensar en una excusa para visitar a André nuevamente.

Ese día, al dar por finalizada su jornada en Versalles, Oscar envió un mensajero a su padre para avisarle que no llegaría a cenar ya que se reuniría con un informante en Paris. Mientras veía como el lacayo se alejaba pidió a uno de los mozos de cuadra que prepara a César y salió a todo galope hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Esperó tras unos viejos barriles a que el local donde trabajaba André cerrara. Cuando vio que su ex _valet_ era el encargado de la tarea y que además estaba acompañado por Bernard se ocultó sintiéndose incapaz de acercarse. Los siguió con la mirada cuando ambos se alejaron, pudo notar que conversaban amenamente. Apenas se alejaron unos metros, ella salió de su escondite y los siguió a una distancia prudente, los vio entrar a la misma taberna en donde los había visto hace semanas. Mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta, agradeció haber tenido la idea de cambiar su guerrera por una de las chaquetas que guardaba en su oficina. Entró a la taberna unos minutos después.

Se sentó en una mesa lejana y oculta tras un grupo de parroquianos que bebían y cantaban. Por más que trato de pasar desapercibida, después de la segunda jarra de cerveza su mirada se cruzó con la de André. Él estaba acompañado de Bernard y un par de jóvenes que no dejaban de hablar de política, cuando el hombre de ojos verdes la vio, hizo el amague de levantarse pero ella movió la cabeza en señal negativa deteniéndolo. André asintió con apenas un movimiento y trató de no prestarle más atención para no importunarla. Ambos permanecieron tal y como estaban hasta que el grupo de Bernard se puso de pie y comenzaron a despedirse. Cuando André pasó por su lado para salir del establecimiento ella dio vuelta la cara y se concentró en la tercera jarra de cerveza que había pedido.

Después de un rato, Oscar levantó la vista y recorrió la taberna, no había rastro de su amigo. Recién ahí se levantó de la silla, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Pensé que había quedado claro que no es seguro que vengas a estos sitios sola.

-No estaba sola, estabas tú- contestó ella sin asustarse cuando la voz de André sonó en la oscuridad de la calle, sabía que la estaría esperando. Comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué no quisiste acompañarnos?- la interrogó él mientras apuraba el tranco para darle alcance.

-Quería beber algo tranquila y eso no incluye sentarme a compartir con un delincuente- contestó sin detener sus pasos.

-Es mi amigo...

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que me siente a beber con quien te hirió y te dejó marcado para siempre?!- Oscar detuvo su marcha y lo miró molesta -¡No puedo hacer eso!

-No todo es blanco o negro- André se paró frente a ella -Bernard es un buen hombre...

-No puedo creer que estemos hablando de un ladrón...

-Oscar...- la tomó de la mano -Escúchame por favor... te daré un ejemplo... ¿Quieres saber que pasó con uno de los collares que robaron en la ultima fiesta que se dio en el Palacio de la Princesa Lamballe?- al ver que ella callaba continuó -Ese collar sirvió para alimentar a una familia completa durante meses, es una pareja de nuestra edad y que tiene tres niños, todos flacos como espantapájaros... ¿Recuerdas nuestras mejillas cuando pequeños?- ella asintió -Eran redondas y rosadas... ¿cierto?- Oscar asintió nuevamente -Yo los vi, no me lo contaron... Bernard me llevó a visitar a esa familia después de que me dijo que él era el Caballero Negro... Esos niños era solo piel y huesos, pálidos, demacrados... y ya estaban comiendo hace días... Ni siquiera puedo imaginar como estaban antes de que recibieran ayuda- suspiró profundo.

-Cállate...- murmuró Oscar con la garganta apretada y los ojos húmedos.

-No todo es blanco o negro...- repitió André -La madre de esa familia estaba embarazada nuevamente y postrada en la cama porque no tenía fuerzas debido a que no comía para poder entregarle "la" patata que podía comer a diario a sus hijos... y esa pobre mujer lo único que deseaba en la vida era no traer otro hijo al mundo, no quería ver a un bebe morir de hambre en sus brazos... y el padre... el padre trabajaba doble turno de lunes a domingo para poder comprar pan duro y patatas... nunca habían comido algo más que eso... esos niños nunca habían bebido un tazón de leche... ni siquiera un pastelillo- la miró con los ojos anegados -¿Recuerdas que nosotros nos atiborramos de chocolate caliente y galletas cada vez que había tormenta antes de acostarnos en tu cama o en la mía para dormir abrigados y libres de cualquier miedo?- Oscar asintió con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas -Estos niños pasan las tormentas evitando las goteras, amontonados en la única cama de la casa y cubiertos por dos miserables mantas raídas...- apretó la mano que aún sostenía la de Oscar -¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?- ella asintió -Es cierto, Bernard es un ladrón... pero lo que hizo salvó muchas vidas... Si yo no hubiera llegado a tu casa para ser tu sirviente ese habría sido mi destino, ese es el destino de todos los niños del Tercer Estado.

-Quiero irme- murmuró ella con la voz totalmente quebrada.

-Te acompañaré a tu caballo- André le soltó la mano.

Juntos caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar en el que César estaba atado. Oscar le entregó una moneda al chiquillo que había cuidado a su corcel, montó sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente a André y se alejó sintiendo una espantosa presión en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar. Esa noche, durante las pocas horas en que logró conciliar el sueño, sólo tuvo pesadillas en las cuales se veía a ella misma en su infancia rodeada de opulencia y a André, a su misma edad, viviendo en la mas absoluta miseria.

Los días que siguieron a la conversación con André, continuaron llenos de trabajo, cada vez eran mas frecuentes las revueltas en las afuera del Palacio de Versalles. La gente se acercaba a exigir comida y a ofender a cualquier persona que se atreviera a caminar cerca de las doradas verjas que custodiaban la burbuja en la cual vivían los reyes y su corte. Fue en uno de esos días en que Oscar se atrevió a solicitar una audiencia con la Reina en sus aposentos privados.

-Su majestad, os agradezco profundamente el recibirme- Oscar plantó una rodilla en el piso y besó la mano de su adorada monarca.

-Mi queridísima Oscar- la saludó afectuosa la Reina -No sabéis lo dichosa que me hace vuestra visita- la invitó a levantarse y sentarse a su lado -Lamentablemente no me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días y por esa razón he debido cancelar las audiencias públicas- la soberana lucía un tanto pálida.

-Lamento no poder hacer algo para ayudaros- Oscar la miró con ternura -¿Os revisó ya el médico?

-No os preocupéis por favor- Maria Antonieta sonrió tranquilizándola -No debe ser nada más que un leve resfrío- se puso de pie -Prometí contarle un cuento a mis niños... ¿Me acompañareis? su majestad Luis Joseph estará feliz de poder veros, sabéis que tiene una especial predilección por vuestra persona- vio que Oscar dudaba -A menos que lo que tengáis que hablar conmigo sea algo que mis niños no puedan oír...

-Os acompañaré con gusto- Oscar sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

Apenas entraron a la habitación de juego de los príncipes reales, Maria Theresa y Luis Joseph caminaron al encuentro de su madre con los brazos extendidos y gritos de felicidad. Mientras Oscar veía que la soberana se apoyaba en el suelo para recibir a sus hijos no pudo evitar preguntarse que sentiría al ser abrazada por un ser que hubiera nacido de ella. Cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos aferrarse a sus piernas dejó de pensar y se inclinó para levantar del piso al Delfín de Francia, él niño de casi tres años, tenía una fascinación por ella y siempre que la veía se esforzaba en llegar a sus brazos.

Oscar comenzó a caminar por la habitación con el pequeño sujeto contra su pecho y se acercó hasta una de las enormes ventanas de la habitación. Mientras Luis Joseph se entretenía jugando con las borlas de su guerrera, la Comandante fijó la vista en los enormes ojos azules del príncipe y durante una fracción de segundos los imaginó de color verde, el mismo magnifico verde esmeralda de los ojos de André. Asustada ante sus divagaciones volteó a mirar a la Reina forzándose a recordar el motivo de su visita. Quería hablar con ella acerca de lo que había visto en París y del sufrimiento de la gente. Cuando la vio sentada en un diván con su hija mayor en su regazo no pudo interrumpir tan precioso momento, pocas veces veía reír a la soberana. Se concentró nuevamente en el infante que continuaba sosteniendo en sus brazos y lo levantó en el aire tratando de hacerlo reír, el niño contestó su juego con una sonora carcajada.

Después de un rato, el pequeño príncipe quiso unirse a su madre y hermana, Oscar lo llevó a donde pedía. La Reina lo recibió llenándole las regordetas mejillas de besos al tiempo que la princesa le hacía un espacio junto a ella. -Mi querida Oscar... os ruego me perdonéis, me entretuve y no os he preguntado el motivo de vuestra visita, no quisiera distraeros de vuestras importantes funciones- la monarca la miró sonriendo -¿Qué era lo que queríais decirme?

-Nada que amerite interrumpiros su majestad- la miró con ternura, no tenía corazón para arruinar ese momento -Sólo quería saludaros, ya que como usted dijo, hace mucho no nos veíamos y me preocupaba saber de vuestra excelencia- hizo una reverencia.

-Me gustaría pediros que hagáis de estas visitas algo mas seguido en vuestra agenda mi querida amiga- María Antonieta sonrió resplandeciente -Sois de las mejores compañías que podría desear.

-Así trataré de hacerlo- Oscar contestó la sonrisa -Ruego me autoricéis a retirarme, debo revisar algunos documentos antes de marcharme.

Cuando la Reina dio su venia, la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial salió de la habitación. Pasó rápido por su oficina y luego de instruir a Girodelle con las tareas que le correspondían al relevarla en sus funciones, montó a César y cabalgó a todo galope hasta una pequeña colina que tenía un gran árbol en la cúspide. El sitio estaba a mitad de camino entre palacio y la mansión de su familia. Siempre que quería estar tranquila iba ahí con André.

Al llegar a destino y detener su montura respiró profundo, miró al rededor y lamentó que el sentimiento que llenaba su pecho en ese sagrado lugar no era mas que desolación. Sentía que algo le faltaba.

Después de una semana, recibió por correo un libro que había encargado hace meses para regalárselo a André con motivo de su cumpleaños numero veintisiete. Mientras sostenía _"Common Sense"_ de Thomas Paine, pensó en que era la excusa perfecta para verlo a pesar de que aún faltaban algunas semanas para su onomástico.

Al día siguiente lo visitó nuevamente aprovechando que tenía un par de días de descanso.

-¿Nuevamente con la Guardia o quieres que te acompañe a la taberna?- preguntó André al verla parada frente al mostrador -Creo que a la taberna por tu vestimenta- bromeó haciendo mención a la ausencia de su uniforme -Aunque es un poco temprano, no acostumbro beber antes del almuerzo.

-Veo que tu habitual verborrea no disminuye- contestó ella sonriendo -¿Crees posible tomarte la tarde libre?

-Bueno... no lo sé- la miró sin entender su actitud -Tengo algunos días libres acumulados y hoy no hay mucho trabajo... Déjame preguntarle al señor Gulden- desapareció de la recepción del local.

Mientras esperaba, Oscar se entretuvo mirando algunos libros que estaban en los estantes, la mayoría eran de Rosseau, Voltaire, Paine y similares. Se sintió una estúpida con el regalo que había escogido para André, seguramente él ya lo había leído. Trató de guardar el paquete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué guardas ahí?- preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes.

Ella se sonrojo -Nada importante...- sonrió disimulando y se fijó en que su amigo sostenía la chaqueta en la mano -Veo que te autorizaron...

-Sí... ¿Dónde vamos?- André sonrió y la acompañó fuera de la imprenta.

-Invítame a almorzar a algún sitio que no conozca... ya no trabajas para mi así que será la primera comida que tu pagues- lo miró sonriendo.

-Me parece justo- aceptó -Como no salgo mucho el único sitio confiable y con buena comida es donde me hospedo- la miró dudoso -¿Te molestaría ir ahí?

-No... para nada- contestó sonriendo -Dado que conoces la carta y también conoces mis gustos incluso te dejaré elegir lo que almorzaremos- bromeó.

André asintió sonriendo. -¿Dónde está César?- preguntó el ex sirviente -Me gustaría ir a buscarlo y dejarlo con Alexander en el establo de la posada, es mas seguro- sonrió al ver que ella asentía sin dudar.

Una vez que se instalaron en una mesa y pidieron el famoso estofado de ternera de Madame Fave, André se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente. -¿Lo que tienes en el bolsillo es para mi?

-Eres un desvergonzado- contestó Oscar riendo -Lo habitual es que los obsequios se ofrezcan, no que se pidan.

-Entonces me trajiste un obsequio- apuntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Llegó un poco anticipado, era para tu cumpleaños... Pero ya no tiene caso, creo que lo leíste.

-Déjame verlo- André estiró la mano. Oscar le entregó el paquete. -Es una de las primeras ediciones...- murmuró impresionado -Y está firmado de puño y letra por Painne- levantó la vista emocionado -Muchas gracias...

-Pero ya lo habías leído- insistió ella.

-Pero no este...- sonrió -Y este me lo regalaste tú... y te tomaste la molestia de conseguir algo de primera mano- la miró a los ojos.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos, después de unos segundos se sintió nerviosa y desvió la mirada tratando de disfrazar su nerviosismo -Muero de hambre... espero que el famoso estofado tenga merecida la fama que tanto presumiste- cambió de tema.

-No te arrepentirás... es incluso mejor que el de mi abuela- bebió un poco de vino -Pero no le vayas a decir que te comenté eso o me partirá la cabeza a coscorrones.

-Si no la vas a visitar pronto, te la partirá sin necesidad de que yo te delate- bromeó y bebió un poco de vino.

Cuando llegó la comida dejaron de hablar al instante y prácticamente devoraron el almuerzo. Oscar sonrió al mirar como André engullía hasta la ultima patata, siempre había tenido un apetito feroz. Ella no fue capaz de comer mas de la mitad del plato.

-¿No te gusto?- le preguntó nervioso.

-No soy capaz de comer más- contestó ella.

-Estás comiendo como un pajarito...- sacó un trozo de carne del plato de Oscar con su cuchara -Yo no desperdicio la comida- sonrió mientras comenzaba a acabar el plato de la militar -Por eso estás más delgada... apuesto que ya ni cenas.

-No estoy mas delgada... estoy igual- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Mentira, mira lo grande que te queda esto- estiró un brazo sobre la mesa y le tomó un botón del chalequin tirando la tela hacia adelante en la típica jugarreta que había hecho un millón de veces. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retiró la mano bruscamente -Perdona... no fue mi intención- bajó la mirada completamente mortificado.

-No te preocupes...- Oscar trató de tranquilizarlo -Quizás es cierto que estoy más delgada... Por eso deberás invitarme también un postre- esperó que él levantara la vista para sonreír.

-¿También dejarás que yo lo elija?- preguntó tranquilo.

-Eres el dueño de casa... es tu deber- lo animó.

Él sonrió, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mesón a pedir dos porciones de tarta de fresas. Cuando regresó a la mesa con ambos platos Oscar le preguntó. -¿Como estás André?

-¿A qué te refieres?- la miró sin entender.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo oficio?- explicó ella.

-Sí...- contestó dudoso -Es decir, me gusta mucho mi trabajo... No es tan entretenido y exigente como trabajar con los caballos pero no está nada de mal.

-¿Y aquí vives bien?- insistió Oscar.

-No estoy en casa... pero tampoco paso frío ni hambre...

-¿Extrañas la mansión?- lo miró a los ojos.

-No... no me refiero a eso- suspiró -Me refiero a que incluso en Versalles me sentía en casa si estabas conmigo- contestó bajando la vista.

-Te entiendo- susurró ella. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, no uno incómodo esta vez, era un silencio tranquilo, como el que muchas veces habían compartido y disfrutaban. Después de un rato Oscar se puso de pie -Ya es tarde y no quiero cabalgar de noche.

-Tienes razón- André se puso de pie -Espérame en la entrada, iré por César-. Ella asintió.

Cuando Oscar montó a su adorado corcel hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejó sin voltear a mirar al hombre que permanecía de pie en la calzada. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo sin pedirle que dejara todo y regresara junto a ella.

-o-

Durante las siguientes semanas, Oscar fue a la imprenta cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía. A esa altura ambos actuaban con la confianza y fluidez de siempre.

En su última visita André estaba muy ocupado, apenas había alcanzando a saludarla y compartir con ella escasos diez minutos. La Comandante se retiró con un sabor amargo en la boca y lamentando haber compartido tan poco tiempo con él. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle, quería hablarle de su trabajo y tener su opinión acerca del extraño comportamiento de Girodelle, que esa mañana había insistido en alabar, una vez más, su "maravillosa, sedosa e indomable cabellera", esas habían sido sus palabras textuales. Decepcionada, fue en busca de Cesar para regresar a Versalles.

-¡Oscar!- André se acercó corriendo -¿Te gustaría que mañana nos veamos en la taberna que está en las afueras de París?... Hemos ido ahí varias veces. Tendremos más tiempo para hablar- preguntó nervioso.

-¡Me parece excelente idea!- contestó resplandeciente mientras se subía al caballo.

-¿Te parece bien que sea al anochecer?- sonrió nervioso -Debo cerrar la tienda antes de retirarme.

-La hora está perfecta- los ojos azules de la militar brillaron contentos.

André la observó marcharse una vez más, estaba agradecido de volver a verla y poder hablar con ella con la misma confianza de antes pero cada despedida lo dejaba en un estado de desolación que tardaba horas en dominar. Apesadumbrado, regresó a la imprenta, tenerla cerca sólo aumentaba la agonía de amarla sin ser correspondido, pero prefería eso a estar lejos de ella y no poder mirarla, ya lo había intentado y era como estar muerto en vida.

-o-

Oscar llegó primero a la taberna, pidió una botella de vino y dos vasos mientras esperaba. Nerviosa bebió el contenido de su vaso rápidamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero necesitaba cada vez más estar cerca de él.

-Perdona la tardanza– André se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó relajado frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí- le sirvió vino antes de que él lo hiciera.

Durante los primeros minutos conversaron de lo acontecido en el día, André le comentó lo que se hablaba en las tertulias liberales a las cuales había asistido esa semana mientras ella lo escuchaba con atención, hablaron de política y de sus miedos en cuanto al destino de la nación. Después de un rato Oscar le contó el extraño cambio de actitud de Girodelle, situación que la tenía cada vez más intrigada.

-¿Qué crees que le ocurre?- sus ojos azules lo miraron llenos de inocencia.

-Es simple, está enamorado de ti- contestó André y bebió un trago de vino.

Oscar buscó su mirada, cuando la encontró vio sus ojos oscuros y atormentados, lamentó haberlo herido hablando de algo que seguramente le recordaba lo que él sentía por ella. -André…- tomó su mano suavemente –Lo que él sienta por mi no es de mi incumbencia, nunca lo he alentado, no podría… es mi subordinado.

-Sé que no puedes mirar a alguien que no esté a tu nivel– dijo él con la voz ronca y manteniendo su mirada, movió la mano para liberarse de las de ella –Supongo que si es tu subordinado eso lo pone a tus ojos al mismo nivel de un sirviente, al mismo nivel mio...

-No, no quise decir eso– trató de explicarse –Me conoces, no sé por qué hablas así... quise decir que para mi no es más que un compañero de trabajo...

-Tú lo dijiste, dijiste subordinado, no compañero de trabajo- retrucó él.

-No todo es blanco o negro- contestó ella utilizando lo que tantas veces él le había repetido -Yo me refería a que jamás podría mirarlo de otra forma... ¡tú me entiendes!- trató de explicar completamente frustrada.

-¿Por eso miraste a Fersen de otra forma?, él nunca ha estado a tus ordenes y es de tu misma cuna- insistió André.

-¿Por qué hablas de él?- lo miró solida -En ningún momento lo he nombrado y tu comienzas a hablar de él si ningún motivo... Ni siquiera he pensado en Fersen desde hace meses.

-Perdona, no quise recordarte algo que te causa dolor...- André bebió un largo trago de vino y comenzó a revolverse el cabello, estaba nervioso, triste y frustrado, la noticia del enamoramiento de Girodelle lo había descolocado por completo.

-André, mírame- le ordenó. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron habló nuevamente -A Girodelle no lo comparo contigo, ni tampoco considero a Fersen alguien superior a ti... Nunca te he visto como alguien inferior a mi... eres mi amigo, mi igual… nos criamos juntos...

-¡Cuidado!– André la empujó al suelo.

Una típica pelea de taberna estaba comenzando, había golpes por doquier, trozos de muebles y botellas pasaban sobre sus cabezas. Sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír desde el suelo, habían estado en medio de esos pleitos más de una vez. Mientras trataban de ponerse de pie, André recibió un golpe por la espalda y Oscar golpeó al hombre que lo había atacado con una silla. Rápidamente se escondieron bajo la mesa con los vasos y el vino. Esperando que terminara la trifulca bebieron en ese lugar en silencio durante un rato. Cuando el ruido empezó a aplacarse, André salió del escondite sigilosamente para cerciorarse de que todo había pasado, apenas se asomó trataron de golpearlo, alcanzó a esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su cabeza.

-¡Aquí hay un par de nobles!- la gresca comenzaba nuevamente, esta vez concentrada en ellos.

-¡Vámonos!– Oscar comenzó a arrastrarlo de un brazo, con agilidad sortearon los golpes y los improvisados proyectiles que eran lanzados en su dirección. Gracias a que todos los parroquianos estaban borrachos nadie se interesó en seguirlos. Una vez que estuvieron fuera rieron nuevamente hasta que les dolió el estómago.

-Iré por lo caballos…- André se secó con la manga de la chaqueta las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos producto de las carcajadas -Se hace tarde.

-Espera… caminemos un poco- dijo Oscar –Creo que el vino también me afectó un poco, necesito aire fresco- André asintió. Se alejaron de la taberna caminando en silencio. -Me has hecho mucha falta durante todo este tiempo… y no me refiero a tu desempeño como mi asistente- habló después de unos minutos.

–¿Por qué me dices eso?– André la miró nervioso.

-Es la verdad... siento no habértelo dicho antes... no sabía cómo hacerlo– lo tomó de la mano.

André acercó la mano que tenía libre a su hombro y lo acarició tímidamente, Oscar se acercó en silencio y apoyó su cabeza en el chalequin del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Sonrió al sentir nuevamente bajo su mejilla ese pecho que tantas veces la había refugiado, aspiró el aroma que tanto extrañaba y sin pensarlo enlazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de André. Él, tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, cuando finalmente se animó, la abrazó por los hombros y respiró el aroma de su cabello. Cuantas veces había soñado con volver a tocarla de esa forma. Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio durante unos minutos, no había incomodidad, sus cuerpos calzaban a la medida.

-Ya es tarde... Debo irme- dijo Oscar mientras rompía el abrazo lentamente.

-Sí, tienes razón– contestó André extrañando de inmediato su calor.

La rubia se acercó a su caballo y montó en silencio. Él, una vez más vio como ella se alejaba sintiendo que esas despedidas lo estaban matando.

-o-

Todo el siguiente día transcurrió lentamente, André no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior " _Seguramente fue efecto del vino"_ se repetía a sí mismo. Una vez más la incertidumbre lo hacía tener la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en sus obligaciones. Cometió varios errores y tuvo que rehacer un par de encargos. Cerró la imprenta más tarde de lo habitual debido al trabajo extra, al salir de la tienda creyó estar teniendo una alucinación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin entender.

-Te estaba esperando para que me acompañes... El camino a la mansión es muy peligroso para ir sola– Oscar sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Pero…

-Por favor, acompáñame– insistió ella

-Esta bien...– contestó. Jamás podría negarle algo, por más que quisiera, jamás podría -Déjame ir por mi caballo.

Apenas salieron de París se encontraron con un grupo de alborotadores que esperaban carruajes para saquear. -Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida– le ordenó Oscar mientras se alejaba para observar más de cerca al ruidoso grupo. -Tendremos que desviarnos, no son pocos y tú no estás armado– dijo a su regreso.

-Cubre tu uniforme con mi chaqueta– André se quitó la prenda y la puso sobre sus hombros -No nos irá bien si alguno de ellos te ve con el uniforme.

Oscar se estremeció, la chaqueta aún mantenía su calor. Tomándolo de un brazo lo atrajo hacia ella en silencio, quedaron frente a frente, levantó una mano, rozó con los dedos su mejilla y mandíbula, rascó suavemente con las uñas su incipiente barba.

André cerró los ojos y susurró –Oscar... por favor no hagas eso...

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho invitándolo a abrazarla. Él lo hizo después de dudar unos segundos. -¿Qué significa esto?– susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba con suavidad su rubio cabello.

-André, cuando estoy contigo me siento viva- contestó en apenas un murmullo -Me dan ganas de vivir y no siento el miedo o la incertidumbre que me acosan día a día. Se separó suavemente de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras sonreía -Vamos, llévame a casa.

Completaron el resto del camino en completo silencio. En el palacete, desmontaron en la caballeriza y André atendió a César como siempre lo había hecho. Ella lo esperó pacientemente igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí, una vez que él terminó, tomó las riendas de su caballo y se acercó a ella. –Siento que muero cada vez que me despido de ti- habló con la voz ronca. Oscar bajó la mirada y se estremeció. –Te amo tanto que me cuesta respirar si no estoy cerca tuyo– la miró buscando una respuesta -Ya no puedo vivir así...

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió incapaz de hablar, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaban sólo a centímetros de distancia. Cuando Oscar iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, él se alejó, subió a su caballo y se marchó.

Durante esa noche André Grandier fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, apenas despuntó el alba armó un morral con sus pertenencias y se despidió de Madame Fauve, pese a la renuencia de la mujer, no permitió que le devolviera nada del dinero que había pagado por adelantado. Ambos llegaron al consenso de que ese dinero lo utilizara en comprar alimento y entregárselo a quien ella considerara conveniente. Después de finiquitar su estadía en el _León Rojo_ fue a la imprenta a esperar al señor Gulden.

-¿Estás seguro muchacho?... Lo que estás haciendo es una locura- el amable hombre trató de detenerlo.

-Le ruego me disculpe por marcharme de forma tan abrupta- André bajó la mirada -Por favor perdóneme, no es mi intención defraudarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso- Joseph le palmoteó la espalda afectuosamente -Supongo que así como llegaste te vas- se carcajeó -Cuídate... los tiempos están cambiando.

-Lo sé- contestó André -Pero ella vale la pena el riesgo... No puedo dejarla sola.

-A mi me parece una mujer que sabe muy bien como cuidarse- bromeó el hombretón.

-Así es...- André sonrió -Pero necesito estar cerca...

-Ve con Dios muchacho... y cuídate la espalda- guiñó un ojo haciendo clara alusión a los latigazos.

-Así lo haré...

-Si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde venir... ya me había acostumbrado a irme temprano a casa- bromeó Gulden.

André asintió sonriendo, tomó su morral y salió de la imprenta.

* * *

Oscar, por su parte, tampoco pudo dormir. Durante toda la noche había dado vueltas en la cama pensando en como solucionar la intrincada situación en la que se encontraba. Necesitaba a André a su lado nuevamente pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, no podía hacerlo renunciar a la nueva vida que estaba forjando.

Apenas amaneció pidió a uno de los mozos de cuadra prepara a su caballo y salió de la mansión sin siquiera desayunar. Mientras el viento de la mañana le golpeaba el rostro trató de pensar en que decirle a André. Detuvo su caballo cuando vio una silueta acercándose.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss Me (Ed Sheeran)

Settle down with me / And cover me up

And cuddle me in / Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms / And your heart's against my chest

Your lips pressed in my neck / And I'm falling for your eyes

But they don't know me yet / And with this feeling I'll forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you want to be loved / You want to be loved

You want to be loved / This feels like falling in love

Falling in love / We're falling in love

Settle down with me / And I'll be your safety

And you'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm / But I'm cold as the wind blows

So hold me in your arms, oh no / Your heart's against my chest

Your lips pressed in my neck / And I'm falling for your eyes

But they don't know me yet / And with this feeling I'll forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you want to be loved / You want to be loved

You want to be loved / This feels like falling in love

Falling in love / We're falling in love

Yes, I've been feeling everything / From hate to love

From love to lust / From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you / So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you want to be loved / You want to be loved

You want to be loved / This feels like falling in love

Falling in love / We're falling in love / We're falling in love

Kiss me like you want to be loved / You want to be loved

You want to be loved / This feels like falling in love

We're falling in love

* * *

Se encontraron a mitad del camino. André descendió de su caballo y se acercó a ella tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a desmontar, sin dudarlo ella la aceptó. Una vez en el suelo y frente a frente no hacían falta palabras, se abrazaron tratando de fundir sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían tan fuerte que era posible sentirlos en el pecho del otro. André dejó atados los caballos a un lado del sendero y caminaron en silencio hasta el borde del río, se sentaron sobre el pasto. -Acéptame como tu sirviente una vez más– la miró anhelante.

-No puedo pedirte eso– ella sonrió amargamente mientras miraba al horizonte.

-Ya no puedo vivir lejos de ti– insistió.

Las palabras de André calaron fuerte en el corazón de Oscar -Tendrías que dejar todo lo que has logrado en este tiempo– dijo al tiempo que se giraba para mirarle a los ojos.

-No me importa, es un precio muy bajo que pagar– contestó él seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

-André... ¿Cómo puedes renunciar a todo por mí? – sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados.

Como respuesta él tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su corazón. Ella sintió su latido, fuerte y rápido… levantó la mano para delinear con la yema de los dedos el contorno de su rostro, de ese rostro que había visto durante toda su vida. Lo vio crecer junto a ella, habían compartido prácticamente todo durante años. Tenerlo cerca era sentirse completa, protegida, amada sin ser cuestionada, no necesitaba cambiar para que él la aceptara, él la amaba tal cual ella era.

Él, aún inseguro, se acercó y le dijo al oído –Necesito estar junto a ti... Acéptame de regreso, te lo suplico.

Oscar cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir la respiración de André junto a su cuello. Presa del encanto del momento movió suavemente la cabeza y rozó su mejilla con la de él. Ambos temblaron. André movió la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la rubia, ella no se alejó, después de eso deslizó los labios hasta su sien y repitió la caricia. Oscar dejó escapar un suspiro.

André se detuvo por unos instantes temiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho. Cuando logró dominar sus latidos, movió suavemente la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla, tan suave como un aleteo de mariposa. Oscar suspiró nuevamente, está vez despacio, muy despacio. Después de unos segundos los dos movieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Ambos temblaban. Ese primero beso fue apenas un tímido roce.

Oscar se separó suavemente para que él no pensara que lo estaba rechazando. -Sí… te aceptaré de regreso– susurró cerca de sus labios.

-Prometo que no me acercaré más de lo que tú quieras- murmuró André sin separarse de ella, pero sin atreverse a continuar, temiendo que su ímpetu rompiera esa frágil burbuja de felicidad. -Jamás te lastimaré nuevamente... lo juro.

-Lo sé...- la militar apenas y sonrió. -Bésame nuevamente... pero esta vez sin temor, sé que no me harás daño- dijo con las mejillas arreboladas y en un susurro casi inaudible.

André acunó suavemente el rostro entre las manos, notó que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, se acercó despacio y unió sus labios a los de ella. Apenas controlando su propio temblor movió su boca invitándola a seguirlo. Cuando Oscar entreabrió los labios, él acarició su labio inferior suavemente con la lengua. Ella gimió despacio. Ese leve sonido lo animó a ir un poco más allá.

Oscar sintió que hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo temblaba cuando, respondió la osada caricia con avidez mientras levantaba los brazos y se afirmaba de los fuertes hombros del que había sido, hasta ese día, solo su mejor amigo. André respondió el gesto soltándole las mejillas, para abrazarla contra su cuerpo mientras ambos se olvidaban de respirar.

-A eso me refería- murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados cuando se separaron -Cada vez que me beses, exijo que sea de esta forma- abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se puso rápidamente de pie y extendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

\- ¿Cada vez que te bese? - preguntó sonriendo André mientras aceptaba la mano en ayuda. Caminaron hasta los caballos sin soltarse. Una vez montada sobre César le miro de forma desafiante -Supongo que en algún momento tomarás la iniciativa y no sólo esperarás a que yo lo pida- dijo mientras comenzaba su galope.

André sonrió como no lo había hecho jamás en su vida y corrió hasta su caballo para darle alcance.

-o-

-¡Que alegría más grande!, ¡André regresas a casa!– lo abrazó emocionada la abuela -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Yo le pedí que regresara, me fue imposible encontrar otro asistente tan capacitado como él– contestó Oscar tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-¿Pero qué dirá el General Jarjayes?– preguntó nervosa la Nana.

-Es mi decisión y no hay mucho que él pueda decir al respecto- contestó mientras miraba a André, que mantenía la vista baja evitando que su abuela intuyera las verdaderas razones de su regreso -¿Está mi Padre?- preguntó.

-Sí mi niña, está en su despacho con una visita.

-Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo– salió de la cocina presurosa.

Cruzó el vestíbulo prácticamente corriendo y sin darse cuenta de quien salía de la mansión. Subió la escalera de a dos peldaños y golpeó la puerta anunciándose. Entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Padre, he contratado a André nuevamente. Me fue imposible encontrar al alguien más capacitado que él para ser mi asistente, volverá a vivir en nuestra casa– habló apenas vio a su progenitor.

-Bueno... como tú digas, si él está dispuesto no veo el inconveniente... Aunque ni siquiera entiendo aún por que se había ido- contestó el General con la mirada un tanto confusa. No era el regreso de André lo que lo tenía así, si no más bien la extraña visita que había recibido hace tan solo unos minutos.

-Ya te dije que yo le pedí que se fuera a probar suerte en otro oficio- contestó Oscar dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio -Para convencerlo de regresar le aumenté su estipendio en un cincuenta por ciento.

-Está bien... se lo indicaré al administrador- contestó el General, aún desconcertado.

-Si gustas yo puedo cubrir la diferencia, prácticamente no gasto nada de mi sueldo- Oscar lo miró curiosa, no esperaba que su padre no hiciera preguntas.

-No... no es necesario- el patriarca apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón -Hija... ¿Alguna vez has considerado casarte?- apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó las manos esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella a modo de respuesta y con las mejillas completamente encendidas.

-Lo que oíste... sé que te crié como a un hombre, pero quiero saber si a pesar de eso alguna vez te has sentido como una mujer... es decir, ¿Te gustaría casarte?

-No sé de que hablas- Oscar se puso de pie incómoda -Hoy tengo el día libre... lo pasaré en la biblioteca con André poniéndolo al día en todo lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia, pediré que no nos interrumpan- habló sin atreverse a mirar a su padre y salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

-o-

-¿Que tal salió todo?- André entró a la biblioteca con una bandeja. La Nana les había preparado un refrigerio para que trabajaran sin interrupciones.

-Perfecto- Oscar dejó de mirar por la ventana y dio media vuelta sonriendo -Incluso te conseguí un aumento de sueldo- se acercó a la bandeja, que ya estaba depositada en una mesa, y tomó la taza con chocolate que humeaba tentadoramente.

-¿Y que haré con tanto dinero?... Ya sé, seguramente lo hiciste para que te invite a comer mas seguido- bromeó André mientras tomaba un panecillo, lo mordió.

-No lo sé... seguramente encontrarás algo en que gastarlo- contestó ella sonriendo. Se sentó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea -Hace unas semanas pedí una audiencia con su Majestad- murmuró mirando el fuego -Quería decirle que reconsiderara el tema de los impuestos... hablarle de la miseria que pasa la gente en Paris- suspiró apesadumbrada -No creas que todo lo que me dijiste no lo tomé en cuenta- levantó la vista y lo miró.

-¿Lograste decirle algo?- André se sentó a su lado.

-No... no pude- Oscar se dejó caer en la alfombra -La acompañé donde los príncipes... y estaba tan feliz- se restregó el rostro con las manos.

-No hagas eso- André le tomó las manos -Cuando lo haces quedas toda roja... tu piel es muy delicada para que la trates así.

Oscar lo miró y tirándolo de la mano lo obligó a recostarse junto a ella, ambos quedaron mirando el techo y tomados de la mano. -Mi padre me preguntó si alguna vez he pensado en casarme- murmuró después de un rato.

-¿Y porqué hizo eso?- André se acomodó sobre un costado para mirarla.

-No lo sé...- suspiró -Quizás le preocupa que a mis casi veintiséis años, y siendo su hija menor, se le acaban las posibilidades de tener un heredero... Ya sabes...

-Sólo Hortense tiene descendencia y es femenina... y todas tus hermanas son mayores que tú...- completó André.

Oscar asintió. -¿Algún día mi padre será capaz de dejar de mirarme como a un objeto de su beneficio?- le preguntó después de un rato -Siento que jamás llenaré sus expectativas... más aún cuando las cambia constantemente... ahora resulta que quiere que me case y no que sea un militar- resopló.

-¿Y te quieres casar?- preguntó él.

-No... es decir... No me quiero casar para darle un heredero...- se acomodó de lado para quedar frente a André -Si me caso quiero que sea por amor, sin importar que esté demasiado mayor para tener hijos... es decir... no dejaría mi vida de militar... me gusta lo que soy, me gusta mi independencia.

André asintió en silencio y sin dejar de mirarla. -Y a mi me gusta tal como eres... ¿Puedo...?

-No tienes que pedirme permiso- lo interrumpió Oscar -Ya te dije que puedes tomar la iniciativa y para eso no necesitas mi autorización- sonrió.

Él se inclinó y la besó. Ella enterró las manos en su cabello obligándolo a profundizar el beso. Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos terminaron entrelazados sobre la alfombra, se separaron jadeantes.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?... mañana debo regresar a Palacio y quiero disfrutar lo que queda del día- preguntó Oscar tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación.

-Es una buena idea- André se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

Cabalgaron hasta la colina que iban siempre y ataron los caballos bajo el enorme árbol que la coronaba.

-Extrañaba esto- dijo Oscar mientras respiraba profundo.

-¿Este lugar?- André se paró al lado -¿Desde cuando no venías?

-Hace dos o tres semanas creo...- contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso no es mucho tiempo...

-Pero no estabas tú... no es lo mismo.

André se acercó y la abrazó de los hombros. La besó rápidamente en la coronilla de la cabeza. Oscar sonrió y en un imprevisto movimiento le tomó la muñeca torciéndole el brazo atrás de la espalda. -Tanto tiempo en la imprenta te puso lento- apretó el agarre.

-¡Hey me duele!- gritó André.

-O quizás estás viejo...- lo soltó.

-Eres una...- no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando Oscar se alejó corriendo ladera abajo. El viento se llevó su cristalina risa.

Sin dudarlo André comenzó a seguirla, apenas le dio alcance la tomó de la cintura levantándola, ella se aferró a sus hombros desestabilizándolo. Cayeron al suelo entre carcajadas. Él quedó sobre ella. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos -Mañana regresarás a Versalles... mañana todo volverá a ser como antes.

-André... ya nada es como antes- levantó la cabeza y lo besó.

-¿Y si nos vamos?- preguntó él después de un rato, un rato en el que no habían hecho otra cosa que no fuera besarse de mil formas diferentes.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula.

-No sé... ¿Al sur de Francia?... Podrías pedir un traslado al lugar que tu quieras y yo te seguiría... a nadie le extrañará que te acompañe como tu sirviente.

-No es el momento para irme... no puedo dejar a su majestad sola- contestó -Vamonos, se está haciendo tarde- se puso de pie de un salto.

André la siguió en silencio. Al llegar al palacete Oscar debió cenar junto a su padre y madre mientras él prefirió hacerlo junto a su abuela en la cocina. Cuando Oscar se retiró a su habitación encontró una rosa puesta sobre los almohadones de su cama. Sonriendo la tomó y se la llevó a la nariz. El día había sido magnifico. Esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en meses.

Mientras André trataba de conciliar el sueño no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante la jornada, Oscar no había dicho en ningún momento que le correspondía pero eso no lo angustiaba, la conocía y sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para admitir lo que ya le demostraba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo arrastrara.

-o-

Al día siguiente, André no pudo ir a Versalles debido a que el General Jarjayes le solicitó realizar algunos encargos para él en París. Oscar se marchó a palacio sola pero tranquila, ya no sentía en el pecho la angustia que la había perseguido durante meses. El día transcurrió para ambos en relativa normalidad hasta que ella regresó al palacete.

-Girodelle ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó extrañada al ver descender por las escaleras al espigado y apuesto joven, desde hace mucho no lo veía vestido de forma tan elegante. –No estaba enterada de tu visita... Es tu día libre...

-Estaba cerca y sólo pasé a saludar– sonrió el joven.

-Lamento que no me encontraras– contestó ella de forma cortés.

-No hay problema, aproveché el tiempo para conversar con vuestro padre, como usted sabe el General Jarjayes ha sido muy importante para mi desde que mi padre falleció- hizo una reverencia y añadió -Ha sido un gusto verla Comandante- no quiso tutearla queriendo guardar una distancia prudente, desde la ultima discusión que habían tenido se esmeraba en no hacerla enfadar nuevamente.

Sin darle mucha importancia a la visita Oscar se despidió y caminó al despacho de su padre. Golpeó para anunciarse y entró sin esperar respuesta. -Padre, si André está nuevamente trabajado en esta casa es para que vuelva a ser mi asistente, no para que tú dispongas de él con tanta libertad... insisto, si gustas yo puedo pagar su sueldo.

-Bueno... como tú digas...- contestó el patriarca sin ponerle atención -Oscar, necesito que tomes asiento, tenemos que hablar– la invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio, esperó que se sentara para continuar -El Conde Víctor Clemente De Girodelle ayer vino a pedir autorización formal para cortejarte. Desea comprometerse en matrimonio contigo.- dijo sin rodeos -Hoy lo mandé a llamar para darle mi respuesta, están comprometidos formalmente... tu madre organizará la recepción con la que se dará aviso a toda la aristocracia.

-¡No!- abrió los ojos impactada y añadió rápidamente -No me casaré con él.

-Hija, aún no es tarde para que puedas vivir tu vida como una mujer normal, Girodelle es un buen pretendiente y ya le he dado mi bendición para que te cases con él- insistió el General.

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso sin siquiera preguntarme?!– estaba furiosa –No me casaré con él ni con nadie.

-¡Harás lo que yo te digo!– se puso de pie y golpeó su escritorio –Esta familia necesita un heredero y eres la más indicada para continuar nuestro linaje de Generales al servicio de la familia real.

-¡No me casaré!– se puso de pie –¡Yo soy tu heredero!- golpeó la superficie del escritorio al igual que él –Fue tu decisión criarme como a un hombre, por lo que ahora no pretendas que siga tus deseos como una de mis hermanas. ¡No lo haré! ¡No me casaré y no puedes obligarme!- contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Oscar no hemos terminado esta discusión!

-Por mi parte está terminada– cerró la puerta con violencia maldiciendo a Girodelle por haber actuado a sus espaldas y a su padre por tratarla como a una propiedad que puede ser tranzada.

-o-

André entró a la habitación con una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Como siempre pareces leer mis pensamientos- Oscar le brindó una triste sonrisa.

–Todos los años que llevo siendo tu sombra no han sido en vano- contestó mientras dejaba las copas y botella sobre una mesa -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?... el mío lleno de trámites, apostaría a que el General inventó cosas para mantenerme ocupado- bromeó y le entregó una copa de vino, ella la recibió con la mano temblorosa. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?.

Oscar se sentó y habló -Mi padre me ha informado que Girodelle ha venido a pedir mi mano, quiere casarse conmigo y ha solicitado permiso para cortejarme formalmente.- dijo sin rodeos y atropelladamente. Tomó un sorbo de vino evitando la mirada de André, tenía miedo de encontrar dolor en sus ojos, lo conocía bien y sabía que esas palabras lo estaban lastimando. Después de unos segundos continuó hablando –Contrariamente a lo que ha hecho toda su vida, hoy está feliz con la idea- dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, se sentía abatida. Esperó durante algunos minutos alguna respuesta de su _valet_ , al notar que él no hablaba insistió -André… di algo por favor...- tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando se armó de valor abrió los ojos. Vio a André, sereno como siempre, estaba en el balcón de su ventana mirando hacia el jardín, sostenía una copa de vino sin mostrar turbación alguna, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo en la mano que tenía libre, estaba firmemente empuñada. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó sigilosa a él, apoyó una de sus manos en su espalda. -Necesito saber qué es lo que piensas…- murmuró.

André volteó y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella nerviosa evadió su mirada, no era capaz de soportarla, su mirada siempre sincera la desarmaba, la impulsaba a seguir sus convicciones, con esa mirada él siempre esperaba lo mejor de ella… y ella no sabía cómo estar a la altura, menos ahora que la sombra de su padre estaba nuevamente sobre su destino. Al notar que ella rehuía su mirada se alejó, dejando su copa sobre una mesa le contestó -¿Que podría decirte?… Soy tu sirviente, mis sentimientos y opiniones no son nada en esta cruel rueda del destino. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es estar siempre para ti y nunca abandonarte– dijo suavemente extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

Oscar, víctima de su habitual mal temperamento, se alejó de su lado y caminó hacia el interior de la habitación. Bebió todo el contenido de la copa que tenía en sus manos, cuando la vio vacía la estrelló contra el piso. Como un huracán arrollador se acercó nuevamente a él -¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! … ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo frente a esta situación?…- apoyó las manos empuñadas sobre el amplio pecho de André -¿Crees que Girodelle permitirá que sigas estando a mi lado día y noche? ¿Es eso acaso lo que tú llamas amor? ¿Estás seguro de poder aceptar que viva mi vida junto a alguien más… sabiendo que…- un sollozo cortó sus palabras, respiró profundo antes de continuar -Sabiendo que te amo a ti– su voz se quebró. Levantó el rostro y buscó con avidez una respuesta en los ojos de André, esos ojos verdes que con paciencia y amor la habían hecho perder la cabeza y olvidar a quien una vez había creído amar.

André se inclinó con la vista nublada de emoción hasta casi rozar sus labios, sin tocarlos ni emitir palabras.

Oscar tomó con las manos los bordes de su camisa y lo besó -Dime...- susurró contra su boca -¿Eres capaz a amarme pese a todos mis defectos? ¿Puedes amarme sabiendo que soy alguien que siempre ha acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere?… ¿Puedes amarme sabiendo que deberás consagrarte a mis deseos porque jamás podré someterme?…¡Contéstame por favor!… ¿Me amarás a pesar de todo?… ¿Eres capaz de amarme para siempre y sólo a mi sin importar lo que haga?- preguntó mientras se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Él continuó en silencio, ella insistió -¿Eres capaz de perdonarme el haber amado a Fersen sabiendo que tú me amabas?– se acercó más a él -Esa es la mejor prueba de mi egoísmo... ¿Puedes perdonar todo el daño que te he causado?- todas las palabras que no había podido pronunciar durante tanto tiempo por fin salían de su boca y corazón.

André cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de contener la agonía que llenaba su pecho. Respiró profundo y llevando una mano al cuello de Oscar la atrajo hacia si para besarla con devoción, dejó atrás la timidez e inseguridad de otros besos y sin esperar su permiso llevo su mano hacia su nuca obligándola a profundizar el contacto, se inmiscuyó en su boca haciéndola a responder sin restricciones. Cuando terminó el beso, un beso que la dejó casi sin poder respirar, le susurró al oído. –¿Es necesario que te repita que siempre estaré a tu lado? ¿Necesitas que te diga una vez más que te amo desde antes de nacer y que nada ni nadie podría separarme de ti? ¿Necesitas que te asegure que siempre haré lo que tú me digas?… Desde que te conozco ya no soy dueño de mi vida, mi vida entera te pertenece.

Por fin escuchando las respuestas que conocía pero ansiaba oír, Oscar se aferró a él como un náufrago a una tabla de salvación. Se abrazó a sus hombros, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma tan familiar, sintió la tibieza de esa piel que era su refugio, lo besó en el cuello sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Se sorprendió cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola con rapidez del suelo. Ella, como respuesta, le abrazó la cintura con las piernas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él para no caer. Sin darse cuenta se vio atrapada entre la pared de su habitación y su adorado André. Sintió como él la aprisionaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, como la besaba con pasión, como sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello mientras su boca bajaba hasta su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo, tembló cuando las manos de él recorrieron sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas presionándola para que sintiera su urgencia palpitando.

Apenas ella se acostumbraba a cada sensación recién descubierta, él la hacía temblar nuevamente, percibió las manos de André descubriendo su cuerpo sobre la fina tela de la camisa, dominada por sensaciones que jamás había experimentado se escuchó a si misma jadeando y perdiendo la cordura, él la arrastraba con su pasión. Suspiró extasiada cuando sintió que el miembro de André se imponía entre sus piernas, sus caderas empezaron a moverse por instinto tratando de acercarse más a él, sus muslos temblaban, sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, le enterró los dedos en los hombros mientras le murmuraba al oído –André Grandier… hazme tu esposa… quiero ser tu mujer ahora.

Él se detuvo, se apartó lentamente de su cuello y buscó su mirada al tiempo que la depositaba de pie en el suelo. Ella sintió que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla, sin su cuerpo cerca se sentía débil y perdida. -Quiero que seas mi esposa pero no así…- la besó nuevamente –Huye conmigo, dejemos todo atrás– susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Oscar, recobrando la cordura y el ritmo de su respiración, puso una mano en su pecho -No puedo, he jurado proteger a la Reina, no es el momento…- contestó bajando la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón una vez más y todo porque no era capaz de renunciar a sus juramentos.

–¿Entonces qué esperas? ¿Esperas casarte con Girodelle y que yo sea tu amante?. Si eso es lo que quieres dímelo y lo haré... Pero debes tomar una decisión- contestó tranquilo y la besó en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Oscar se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, cuando André cerró la puerta alcanzó a oír la voz de su Nana.

–André por fin te encuentro, el Señor te está esperando en su despacho.

-Gracias abuela, voy de inmediato-contestó tranquilamente el hombre.

-o-

-General Jarjayes, me informaron que necesitaba hablar conmigo– saludó formal en cuanto entró a la oficina del patriarca.

-André, por segunda vez en el día necesito de tu ayuda, el Conde De Girodelle ha venido a pedir la mano de Oscar en matrimonio.- pasó una mano por su cabeza, estaba exasperado -Como podrás imaginar, ella no ha querido aceptar y necesito que la hagas entrar en razón, siempre te ha escuchado, habla con ella, convéncela de que es por su bien. Aún es tiempo de enmendar mi error, ella aún puede desarrollarse como mujer y darle un heredero a esta familia– terminó su enérgico discurso.

-General… no puedo hacer lo que me pide, Oscar tiene el derecho a decidir lo que será de su vida- contestó sin siquiera pestañear.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!- el General comenzó a caminar por la habitación irritado ante una nueva negativa, le molestaba que pese a haber sido criado en su casa y ser su sirviente nunca había mostrado total sometimiento ante él. –André… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?, te puedo ayudar... ¿Un terreno en Arras? ¿En Normandía? ¿Mi recomendación personal para un empleo fuera de esta casa? dime el precio y lo tendrás…- lanzó preguntas en forma desesperada.

-Mi lealtad a Oscar no tiene precio Señor– contestó tranquilo sosteniendo la mirada del General.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con una chispa de locura, se acercó a André y tomándolo por los hombros le dijo –Puedo hablar con Girodelle, puedo pedirle como condición para su matrimonio que sigas siendo el _valet_ de Oscar, que permita que sigas junto a ella- era una medida desesperada, pero como alguien acostumbrado a conseguir que se hiciera su voluntad no estaba dispuesto a rendirse e intuía que ese descabellado ofrecimiento era una real posibilidad de convencer al joven, que lo miraba incrédulo, de que lo ayudara a ganar esta partida.

André guardó silencio.

Oscar, que había escuchado todo oculta en la cornisa junto a la ventana, sintió temor, su padre no podía estar proponiendo eso, no podía ofrecer algo que ambos deseaban, era un precio demasiado alto para estar juntos. Incapaz de quedarse a escuchar la respuesta de André fue corriendo a la caballeriza y, después de ensillar ella misma a César, cabalgó hasta que se agotó, necesitaba pensar y esa era la única forma de poder hacerlo.

-o-

Con la desesperación de un león enjaulado André caminó por su habitación, había esperado en el establo durante más de una hora que Oscar regresara y ella ni siquiera había llegado a cenar.

-André tu abuela necesita de tu ayuda– la voz de una de las doncellas sonó a través de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Sí… sí, gracias… enseguida iré– contestó.

De camino a la cocina se encontró de frente con Oscar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de la cabalgata y su cabello revuelto indicaban que acababa de regresar. Ambos quedaron impactados por el encuentro tan imprevisto, si bien se habían visto hace tan solo un par de horas, ese ultimo encuentro había sido en una explosión de pasión, en una declaración de amor mutua, cuando ella entre gemidos le pedía que la tomara como su esposa y él negándose le había pedido que huyeran juntos. En las horas posteriores ambos habían rememorado esos minutos mil veces, pero, verse frente a frente era muy diferente.

André se acercó y tomó sus manos, notó que temblaban -Oscar… - comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora no por favor... Antes debo hablar con mi padre– contestó en forma suave pero firme –Te prometo que hablaremos después… ahora no puedo, yo te buscaré…- soltó sus manos y caminó con determinación hacia el interior de la casa.

André efectuó las instrucciones de su abuela como un autómata, la anciana quería ordenar la despensa. Durante todo lo que duró el trabajo, fue incapaz de poner atención a los cotilleos de las mucamas que lo estaban ayudando, evitó a su abuela y sus preguntas acerca de su falta de concentración, había dejado caer en mas de una ocasión los quintales de harina. En cuanto le fue posible se retiró a su habitación. "¿ _Cómo puede estar haciéndome esto? ¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada pasara?… seguramente decidió casarse con Girodelle y no es capaz de decírmelo… jamás renunciará a todo para huir conmigo…"_ pensaba sin cesar como un desquiciado mientras caminaba por la habitación. La esperó durante horas y ella no apareció. Finalmente decidió acostarse, tratar de dormir era lo más sensato. Después de todo, él era un sirviente que debía trabajar al otro día sin importar que pasara en su cabeza o corazón.

* * *

Not Afraid Anymore (Halsey)

I am not afraid anymore / Standing in the eye of the storm

Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet warmth

I am not afraid anymore / I want what you got in store

I'm ready to feed now, get in your seat now

And touch me like you never / And push me like you never

And touch me like you never / 'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore

No no no / No no no / No no no / No no no

I am not ashamed anymore / I want something so impure

You better impress now, watching my dress now fall to the floor

Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin

Begging you to take me

Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, but she play to win, heaven gonna hate me

And touch me like you never / And push me like you never

And touch me like you never /

'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore

No no no

Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin

Begging you to take me

Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, bet you play to win, heaven gonna hate me

And touch me like you never / And push me like you never

And touch me like you never

'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore

No no no

* * *

A fines de primavera la temperatura hacía imposible cerrar las ventanas. André se encontraba finalmente en ese extraño trance entre la realidad y los sueños, tanta incertidumbre terminaría por volverlo loco, semidormido, y en total oscuridad, advirtió que se abría la puerta de su habitación, antes de alcanzar a reaccionar vio entrar a Oscar. Se quedó inmóvil pensando que podía ser una ilusión fabricada por su mente angustiada.

Silenciosamente, Oscar se deslizó en la habitación de su _valet_ , la oscuridad era casi absoluta y sólo el brillo de la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana le ayudaba a distinguir las formas para no tropezar con los escasos muebles. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra lo vio durmiendo en su cama, se tomó unos segundos para admirar esa paz que siempre irradiaba, esa paz que ella tanto necesitaba en su vida, su complemento. Nunca lo había visto más hermoso, estudió en silencio cada rasgo, su rostro varonil, dulce y apuesto a la vez, sus largas y tupidas pestañas negras, su cabello despeinado sobre la almohada (aún mantenía el corte de pelo que había usado para suplantar al caballero negro). Debido al calor de la temporada estaba durmiendo sin camisón. Admiró sus fuertes brazos, su terso pecho desnudo cubierto a medias por una sábana. Disfrutó mirar ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, un cuerpo atlético gracias al trabajo realizado a diario.

André abrió los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la hechizaban.

-Oscar…- susurró al ver que se acercaba.

Ella, nerviosa y sin hablar, se quitó temblando la bata que vestía quedando completamente desnuda. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él -No digas nada- susurró mientras lo hacía callar poniendo una mano sobre sus labios, esos labios que moría por besar -Mi padre puede tratar de definir mi vida de mil maneras, pero jamás decidirá por mí en esto... nadie me dirá con quien debo casarme- respiró profundo -Hoy me casaré contigo.

André besó su mano y murmuró ronco -Si no estás segura dímelo ahora, porque después ya no podré detenerme… he esperado demasiado tiempo- sus ojos brillaron con fervor.

-Estoy segura… pero tengo miedo- susurró.

-¿Confías en mí?- levantó despacio una de las manos y acarició su rostro con cuidado.

-Sí… siempre confiaré en ti- se inclinó para besarlo.

Eso bastó para que él perdiera todo el autocontrol que a duras penas mantenía. La tomó en sus brazos como siempre esperó, su piel quemaba. La besó degustando sin apuros la entrega que ella le brindaba. La miró a los ojos y creyó perderse en ese mar azul, tempestuoso como siempre, pero esta vez además lleno de deseo. Como si fuera una muñeca que podía manejar a su antojo la recostó en la cama y cual felino se deslizó sobre ella, la devoró con la mirada mientras la acariciaba memorizando con las palmas cada centímetro de esa piel tan blanca que brillaba en la oscuridad. Recorrió con los dedos temblorosos de deseo, sus hombros, sus pechos, su plano vientre, sus piernas, acarició la sutil curva de su cadera. Admiró su cuerpo delicado tan finamente esculpido por años de esgrima y equitación. La besó en el cuello bajando hacia sus pequeños senos mientras con sus manos los tomaba. Sintió como las finas manos de la mujer que se estaba entregando a él se enredaban en su pelo, como su cuerpo firme y frágil a la vez se arqueaba contra el suyo tratando de acabar con cualquier espacio existente entre los dos. La sintió temblar en sus brazos cuando después de largos minutos llenos de caricias y besos comenzó a deslizar con lentitud las manos hasta sus muslos y suavemente le separó las piernas para situar una mano entre ellas, tocó la suave carne sintiéndola húmeda y cálida. Sostuvo su peso con la otra mano para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Oscar gimió, suspiró, hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras lo miraba con los ojos arrebolados de pasión. Tocó su fuerte pecho, recorrió con la punta de los dedos su abdomen plano y definido, enterró las uñas en su piel bronceada –Te amo… te amo tanto…- habló entre suspiros mientras perdía todo el sentido del tiempo.

André, se irguió en la cama y se acomodó entre las largas y esbeltas piernas para acunarse en el centro del delicado cuerpo. Cuando rozó la carne tibia, virgen y mojada se inclinó sobre ella, se apoyó en los codos y susurró –Amor mío mírame.

Sus miradas se encontraron llenas de pasión, de amor y de lágrimas contenidas... Ya nada importaba. Entró en ella con esfuerzo y muy lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. Se detuvo cuando vio que ella aguantaba la respiración y se mordía los labios acallando un quejido a causa de un repentino dolor que la hizo temblar. Le acarició el cabello y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído -Shhh no te muerdas... respira amor mío, ya pasará.

A modo de respuesta Oscar tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo para besarlo con pasión, mordiéndolo -Continúa... no soy frágil- lo apremió incitándolo a seguir.

André asintió y empujando con mas determinación entró por completo en ella, su cuerpo tembló -Oh Dios...- jadeó. Respiró profundo tratando de controlarse. Apenas podía aguantar las ganas de embestirla con fuerza hasta saciarse. Mil veces había imaginado lo que se sentiría estar dentro de ella, pero jamás había llegado siquiera a soñar con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se detuvo un instante para que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión y tamaño. Cuando sintió que los músculos internos de Oscar se relajaban comenzó a moverse suavemente.

La fricción entre los dos se hizo cada vez más estrecha. Ella, ya libre de pudor y con la seguridad que la caracterizaba, separó aún más las piernas para recibirlo de forma más profunda y se abrazó a él. Hundió el rostro en su pecho húmedo y salado por el sudor, aspiró el aroma de su cuello, lo besó, lo lamió. Se sintió espectadora de una escena que no reconocía como propia. Ajena a los gemidos que escapaban de ambos, le parecía imposible que ella, que siempre había controlado cada emoción desde que era una niña, se entregara de esa forma tan completa. No podía siquiera imaginar estar haciendo eso con nadie más que no fuera André, con él era el único con quien nunca había existido el pudor ni la vergüenza. Abstraída en cada sensación, permitió que su mente dejara de pensar y se concentró en como esas manos ásperas por el trabajo de años la tomaban firmemente de las caderas para profundizar más la unión, tembló al darse cuenta de como ella misma respondía levantando las rodillas para acoplarse más a él. Sorpresivamente, volvió a la realidad en el momento en que él la tomó en sus brazos para erguirse en la cama sin separarse de ella, dejándola sentada sobre su regazo. Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Oscar comenzó a moverse por instinto. Se aferró al cuello del hombre que la estaba haciendo su esposa mientras trataba de acercarse más a él, buscando en cada embestida más placer. Comenzó a sentir que se quemaba desde las entrañas. Enterró las manos en su negro cabello y tiró de él obligándolo a besarla para acallar los gemidos que ya no podía controlar. Jadeó, vibró y lo mordió para evitar gritar mientras se dejaba llevar en una convulsión que la dejó temblando. Estaba tan desconcertada, que únicamente el sentirse protegida por los fuertes brazos que no la habían soltado en ningún momento la detenían de salir corriendo.

André sonrió. Por fin la mujer que tanto amaba, la mujer que lo volvía loco, la mujer que siempre se mostraba ante todo el mundo controlada, independiente y fiera, temblaba vulnerable y extasiada entre sus brazos. Oscar lo amaba como él a ella, con esa certeza en su cabeza y corazón, se separó de ella en un rápido movimiento y se vació sobre las sábanas mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro aún sin dejar de temblar.

-o-o-o-

La luz de la mañana lo despertó, estaba solo, por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño, una ilusión fabricada en la desesperación de la noche anterior. Pero no, no lo era, todo había sido real, se levantó rápidamente lamentando una vez más ser presa de la inseguridad. Aunque Oscar se había entregado a él completamente, el futuro seguía siendo incierto. Con rapidez cambió las sábanas de su cama tratando de esconder toda prueba de la virtud que ella había perdido en sus brazos y ocultó las manchadas prendas. Apenas tuviera tiempo las lavaría antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Desayunó en silencio en el comedor de sirvientes y se dirigió a la caballeriza para alistar los caballos. A partir de ese día comenzaría a acompañarla a Versalles nuevamente.

Oscar estaba esperándolo desde hace un rato, la mañana aún estaba fría. Sin duda ese era el lugar más seguro, sólo ellos entraban a la caballeriza a esas horas del día, lo vio venir y se ocultó para sorprenderlo.

André sintió como inesperadamente cogían uno de sus brazos, con un rápido reflejo acorraló a su asaltante contra la pared. Sonrió al ver las mejillas de Oscar sonrojadas y como sus ojos, brillantes como relucientes zafiros, lo miraban resplandecientes. Respiró tranquilo, no había arrepentimiento. Ella sonriendo y tirándolo de la chaqueta lo obligó a besarla, nunca había estado más feliz. Se besaron largamente alternando besos suaves con besos apasionados.

-¿Puedes montar?- preguntó André mientras se separaba de sus labios.

-Claro que puedo... lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria- contesto ella sin entender. Cuando vio que la mirada de él descendía hacia sus pantalones lo golpeó en el pecho -Eres un sinvergüenza... y un grosero- lo reprendió riendo.

-Lo siento... lo siento- la abrazó riendo -No pude evitarlo... ¿Te lastimé?

-Nada tan terrible- ella sonrió -He sufrido peores heridas en combate- lo besó en la mejilla y se acercó a César.

-Oscar… tenemos que hablar– la detuvo.

-No me casaré con Girodelle, ya estoy casada contigo– contestó decidida, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que su supuesto compromiso lo tenía intranquilo.

-¿Tu padre aceptó tu decisión?

-No, pero no tiene otra opción. Esta vez no cederé y él lo sabe.

-Huyamos… Podemos irnos lejos de aquí y empezar de nuevo– insistió acercándose a ella –Nadie se enteraría de nuestro pasado ni orígenes.

-No huiré, esta es mi vida, la he forjado con esfuerzo y a un costo muy alto– contestó sosteniéndole la mirada –Tengo un plan que no fallará y nos permitirá estar juntos… aunque jamás podamos casarnos– terminó de hablar con determinación.

André la miró por unos segundos y la besó suavemente en los labios, no la perdería, después de todo lo que habían pasado no iba a renunciar a ella aunque tuviera que vivir para siempre en las sombras.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Earned It (The Weeknd)**

You make it look like it's magic / 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused / Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used / So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect / You're always worth it

And you deserve it / The way you work it

'Cause girl you earned it, yeahGirl you earned it, yeah

You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah) So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies / Hey, heyAnd you're my favourite kind of night

So I love when you call unexpected 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect) You're always worth it (you're always worth it)

And you deserve it (and you deserve it) The way you work it (the way you work it)

'Cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)

Girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)

On that lonely night (lonely night)You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush (felt the love)

It made us believe it there was only us (only us)

Convinced we were broken inside, yeahInside, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)

You're always worth it (you're always worth it) And you deserve it (and you deserve it)

The way you work it (the way you work it)

'Cause girl you earned it (girl you earned it, yeah)

Girl you earned it (you earned it, yeah)

Nana nana / So girl you're worth it

The way you work it / You deserve itI can tell you

* * *

Oscar se propuso hablar con Girodelle lo justo y necesario, optó por dirigirse a él solamente para entregarle instrucciones relacionadas con la Guardia Imperial, en su corazón sentía como una verdadera traición que el Conde se hubiera dirigido directamente a su padre para pedir su mano sin hablar con ella antes. Ella no era una propiedad ni un objeto que pudiera ser cedido.

Sentada en su oficina miró por la ventana y vio a André conversando con otros asistentes en el patio frente a las caballerizas. Se estremeció al mirarlo, nunca había imaginado que el hombre que conocía desde niña y al que había considerado prácticamente un hermano sería capaz de despertar en ella la pasión desbordante que ahora sentía, nunca había pensado que esas manos fuertes y acostumbradas al trabajo podían hacerla estremecerse hasta prácticamente perder la razón. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su mirada… esa mirada siempre clara y serena se había transformado en un volcán de pasión que la había consumido por completo. En pocos días su vida había cambiado completamente, aún le parecía estar viviendo un sueño, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes del amor que sentía por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo perdió por sus inseguridades?. Sonrojándose recordó la noche anterior, sus caricias, sus besos, en como él, con dulzura y pasión, la había guiado por caminos que nunca había imaginado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción al recordar cuando después de amarse con locura se habían abrazado piel con piel hasta quedarse dormidos. No renunciaría a él, si su padre insistía en que se casara lo dejaría todo, todo era negociable, menos él.

-Oscar, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?– preguntó Víctor entrando a su oficina. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que él había pedido su mano.

-Soy vuestra Comandante Conde De Girodelle así que diríjase a mí de esa forma- lo miró con dureza -Si es algo relacionado con la Guardia Imperial, tiene autorización, de lo contrario puede retirarse– contestó y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Quería informarle lo acontecido en mi turno…- Víctor habló con la voz prácticamente quebrada.

-¿Ocurrió algo que amerite un reporte verbal?- lo miró fríamente.

-No, Comandante... todo está relatado en el informe que dejé en su escritorio.

-Entonces puede retirarse Conde De Girodelle, no tenemos nada de que hablar- Oscar dio por finalizada la conversación y se concentró en revisar los reportes que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Víctor recibió esas palabras con dolor, realmente había pensado que lo mejor era hacer las cosas como se acostumbraba en la nobleza. Una vez más se había equivocado con ella, había pensado que tratarla como una mujer común y corriente sería lo apropiado. Observó que Oscar había vuelto a mirar por la ventana y apenas lo había mirado cuando le habló. Quedó pasmado ante su belleza, lucía resplandeciente, pero lamentablemente sabía en su corazón que la luminosidad que irradiaba no era provocada por su propuesta de matrimonio. Se retiró en silencio y apesadumbrado.

Cuando llegó a las caballerizas, la impresión lo dejó sin palabras. André estaba cepillando el corcel de su Comandante. Nuevamente ese hombre se interponía entre él y la mujer que amaba como un muro infranqueable, no podía perder más tiempo, debía hablar con ella para explicarle lo antes posible lo que sentía y sus razones para haber hablado con el General Jarjayes. En ausencia de André había logrado acercarse a Oscar y esa era una ventaja que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

El resto del día transcurrió en tranquilidad para Oscar, eso en lo referente a su trabajo, ya que en su interior lo único que ansiaba era que llegara la noche para reunirse con André sin que nadie los observara. Cuando llegó la hora de retirarse, su _valet_ la estaba esperando con César tomado de las riendas. En el momento en que el sirviente le entregó las bridas sus manos se rozaron haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por unos instantes temblando de anticipación.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó André.

-Largo y tedioso- contestó ella abriendo los párpados. Tomó las riendas y montó -¿Y él tuyo?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Igual, largo y tedioso- el hombre sonrió -¿Me recibirás en tu habitación hoy?- preguntó en un murmullo.

Oscar sintió que cada poro de su piel se erizaba antes de contestar -Sí…- dijo después de unos segundos -Es lo que he ansiado todo el día- desvió la mirada con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-Vamos a casa- André suspiró fuerte -Mientras antes lleguemos, más temprano cenaremos y….

-Cállate- murmuró ella -Cállate y cabalga lo más rápido que puedas- sonrió y azuzó a su corcel. André sonrió al verla como galopaba a toda velocidad. Espoleó su montura y trató de darle alcance.

Apenas llegaron al palacete optaron por cenar por separado, era tanta la tensión que había entre ellos que evitaron todo lo posible estar juntos, y menos solos. Cuando finalmente toda la mansión se sumió en el silencio, André salió de su habitación y entró a la de Oscar. Apenas abrió la puerta fue acorralado contra uno de los muros. Un hambriento beso lo dejo sin aire. -También te extrañé amor mío- susurró el cuando sus bocas se separaron.

Ella solo sonrió y enlazó sus manos a las de él -Si no venías pronto iba a ir por ti- lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino?- el _valet_ miró la mesita de la antecámara, quería ganar tiempo y no dejar que las ansias lo dominaran.

-Me encantaría- contestó Oscar sonriendo, caminó hasta uno de los divanes de su habitación y se sentó. Recibió la copa que André le entregó y bebió un sorbo. Cerró los ojos y agradeció el calor que bajó por su garganta, pese a que no era la primera noche que pasaban juntos, se sentía incluso más nerviosa que el día anterior. Cuando abrió los ojos él se acercó y la besó de suavemente en los labios, ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Sin despegarse de su boca el sirviente le quitó la copa de las manos y la dejó en el piso, junto con la de él. La besó lento y profundo, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al separarse de sus labios Oscar sonrió y susurró -Cuando me besas así, me siento la persona más importante del mundo- lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

-Para mí eres la persona más importante del mundo… Sin ti nada importa- contestó André sonriendo. Con gestos seguros y suaves le levantó el cabello y la besó suavemente en la nuca –Esperé todo el día para poder hacer esto- habló mientras trazaba un camino de besos hasta la delicada mandíbula de la rubia.

–Y yo esperé todo el día para que lo hicieras– suspiró ella abrazándose a su cuello. Rió como una niña cuando él la levantó en sus brazos y caminó hasta el interior de la habitación. Con delicadeza la depositó en la orilla cama. Desde el lecho ella miró pacientemente como André encendía algunas velas de su habitación dejándola tenuemente iluminada y acomodaba leños en la chimenea.

Cuando el hombre regresó junto a ella se hincó en el piso y comenzó a quitarle las botas. Oscar rió cuando le quitó las medias de seda y le besó las pantorrillas. André se sentó en la cama para descalzarse también. Ambos quedaron en culotes y camisa.

-Déjame a mi- murmuró la militar mientras llevaba sus temblorosos dedos a los botones de la camisa de lino de su sirviente. Cuando terminó de desabotonarla, él levantó los brazos permitiéndole que le sacara la prenda por la cabeza. -No puedo recordar cuando fue que cambiaste tanto…- susurró ella mientras deslizaba las manos por las clavículas, hombros, brazos, pecho y abdomen de André, memorizando con las manos cada suave curva de los músculos largos, planos y definidos -No entiendo como puedes comer como lo haces y no tener ni un solo gramo de grasa- murmuró con las mejillas encendidas -Eres como el _David_ de Miguel Angel- lo miró a los ojos.

-Debe ser porque trabajo mucho... creo que mi jefa me explota...- bromeó él, carraspeó para recobrar la compostura y acercó las manos a la delicada blusa de Oscar, deslizó sus ásperas manos por los ribetes de seda. Ella se colocó el cabello tras los hombros para darle mejor acceso y sonrió. André la desabotonó y se la quitó. Aguantó la respiración cuando vio sus pequeños senos cubiertos por una mezcla de corsé y faja -Siempre quise ver lo que llevabas abajo de la blusa cuando sales de casa- murmuró con las voz ronca.

-¿Cuando salgo de casa?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Sé que estando aquí no usas nada bajo la blusa…- sonrió con desvergüenza -Lo admito, te miro mas de lo que la decencia puede permitir- perdió la respiración cuando vio que la piel de ella se erizaba con sus palabras -¿Cómo se quita eso?- preguntó tratando de concentrarse.

-Con estos lazos- Oscar levantó un delicado cordón de seda que se asomaba en la parte superior -Tu abuela los hace desde que tengo catorce años.

-No hablemos de mi abuela o estaré todo el tiempo temiendo que entre con una cuchara de palo para castigarme por estar haciendo esto- bromeó André mientras tiraba despacio uno de los cordones. Cuando el nudo se deshizo comenzó a deslizar las cintas por los ojales tratando de no poner atención a como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba en una trabajosa respiración -Así está mejor…- dijo cuando la prenda quedó sobre la cama. Levantó la vista, vio como ella temblaba y bajaba la mirada -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acercándose para abrazarla -¿Por qué tiemblas?- insistió hablándole al oído -Anoche ya te vi completa- bromeó.

-Es diferente...- susurró ella contra la piel tibia del hombro de André -Anoche no estaba pensando en nada...

-Mírame- él se separó y la tomó de los hombros para alejarla unos centímetros -Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… Y jamás me ha importado que vistas como varón o que uses ese elemento de tortura para ocultar las suaves y maravillosas curvas que tiene tu cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras saber lo que pienso?- murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Porque los dos somos uno- murmuró él, tomándola suavemente del cuello la acercó para besarla. Ambos se estremecieron cuando sus pechos chocaron desnudos. Se dejaron caer en la cama. Oscar, desató con dedos diestros los botones de las calzas de André y metió las manos bajo la ropa aferrándole con fuerza a las nalgas, él gimió de gusto.

Cuando el valet comenzó a desabotonar las calzas de la militar, se irguió en la cama y de un sólo tirón se las quitó -He querido hacer esto desde la adolescencia- murmuró con la voz ronca justo antes de inclinarse entre las esbeltas y largas piernas de la rubia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó asustada y tratando de sentarse en el lecho.

-No temas…- le tomó con fuerza las extremidades y se las separó evitando que se moviera.

Cuando la rubia percibió el aliento tibio de André justo en el lugar más delicado y secreto de su cuerpo, tomó un almohadón y se cubrió el rostro. Al sentir la lengua de él recorrer cada uno de sus pliegues gritó contra la tela del cojín. A los minutos de esa deliciosa tortura, tiró la almohada lejos, sentía que le faltaba el aire. En un reflejo instintivo cogió a su _valet_ del cabello obligándolo a profundizar sus caricias hasta que debió ahogar un grito mordiéndose los labios mientras su cuerpo se contraía en múltiples espasmos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, o recobrar el aliento, André estaba sobre ella besándola y llenándola por completo.

-o-

Oscar despertó en mitad de la noche. Estaba soñando que mariposas revoloteaban en su vientre provocándole cosquillas sobre la piel, abrió los ojos completamente desorientada. Tardó unos segundos recordar donde estaba. Bajó la vista y vio entre las sábanas revueltas de su cama a André, no eran mariposas, eran sus besos que la habían despertado. Sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblar, pensó que perdería la razón. Su cuerpo respondía antes de que ella pudiera pensar, anhelante, separó las piernas para recibirlo nuevamente.

Cuando todo acabó permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando sólo el estar abrazados piel con piel.

-El fuego se apagará pronto…- murmuró André. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta chimenea. Avivó las llamas y colocó nuevos troncos.

Ella observó como la piel de su _valet_ brillaba con la luz del fuego confiriéndole el suave color de la arena bajo el sol del atardecer. Recorrió con la mirada sus firmes, gruesas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por finos vellos castaños, sus pies grandes y masculinos. Disfrutó ver como los músculos de sus brazos y torso se movían cuando él atizaba el fuego. Era hermoso y le encantaba mirarlo. Cuando André se puso de pie nuevamente fijó la vista en sus caderas y bromeó -Así luces bastante inocente- habló entre risas mientras lo miraba caminar de regreso -Es más, jamás podría imaginar qué lo que tienes ahí podría convertirse en algo tan diferente y atemorizante- rió nuevamente.

-Si me sigues mirando con tanta desfachatez verás como deja de parecer inofensivo- André sonrió y se paró frente a ella apoyando las manos en las caderas en un gesto desafiante.

-Eres un desvergonzado- murmuró Oscar con las mejillas encendidas -No tienes ningún sentido del decoro- se cubrió el rostro con una almohada fingiendo timidez.

-Te dije que si me seguías mirando así iba a dejar de parecer indefenso- el _valet_ sonrió y miró hacía abajo mostrándole su virilidad nuevamente enhiesta.

-¡No! ¡Mañana me va a doler!- gritó ella tratando de salir de la cama entre carcajadas.

Antes de que lograra su cometido unos fuertes brazos la apresaron haciéndola caer contra el lecho.-Eres tú la responsable…- le susurró André al oído. Con ambas manos le apresó los senos -Ahora tendrás que ayudarme a parecer indefenso nuevamente- estiró una mano y tomó un pañuelo que había dejado en la mesa de noche.

Oscar suspiró cuando lo sintió dentro de ella -Detente…- lo miró a los ojos -¿Por qué te separas de mi cuando vas a…?- lo miró sonrojada.

-Si no lo hago… ¿Cómo justificaríamos que te pasearas en uniforme y con un vientre redondo?- la miró a los ojos -Mientras vivamos aquí no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

-Ya no estoy en edad de ser madre…- lo miró a los ojos -Dudo que ocurra algo así...

-Mejor no nos arriesguemos- susurró él mientras comenzaba a moverse nuevamente -Es eso o dejar de hacer esto- la embistió con fuerza.

Oscar asintió con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose a sus hombros esforzándose en concentrarse sólo en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y no en los temores que estaban comenzado a nacer en su interior.

Cuando todo terminó, André la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, el cuerpo de la rubia aún temblaba después del último orgasmo –¿Se acabará este deseo alguna vez?– susurró en su oído. Ella volvió a estremecerse incapaz de contestar –Incluso después de tenerte, te deseo tanto que me cuesta respirar y me duelen las manos de ganas de tocarte otra vez– tomó su rostro y con los pulgares delineó sus cejas, comenzó a besarle los párpados, la frente, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de los labios -Cuando te siento temblar así en mis brazos, quiero complacerte una vez más y escuchar como susurras mi nombre, nunca imaginé tanta felicidad– la besó suavemente. Llevando las manos a su cintura se separó un instante de ella y preguntó en un murmullo -¿Quieres que me detenga?

Oscar, con todos los sentidos abotagados, bañada en sudor y el cuerpo agotado apenas pudo articular una frase –No... no te detengas...- dio un respingo cuando André la hizo rodar sobre él penetrándola nuevamente, estaba completamente exhausta y dolorida, pero al mismo tiempo anhelante.

A la mañana siguiente despertó asustada por los golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Lady Oscar, Lady Oscar! ¿Te encuentras bien mi niña?

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana le indicó que había amanecido hace horas. Estaba sola y desnuda, se levantó rápido en busca de algo para vestirse, apenas puso un pie en el suelo sintió que todo el cuerpo el dolía, observó su habitación: Su ropa aún estaba desordenada en el suelo y el lecho parecía un campo de batalla. -Sí... Un momento Nana por favor– contestó mientras se colocaba la blusa que estaba tirada en el piso y ordenaba rápidamente. Se metió nuevamente a la cama –¡Adelante!- trató de disimular.

La dulce anciana entró con una bandeja con té y galletas. –¿Estas enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?– tocó su frente. –Jamás te quedas dormida- aseguró preocupada.

-No es nada importante, sólo es un dolor de cabeza… ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?- intentó parecer despreocupada. -¿Dónde está André? debiera haberme avisado hace horas para salir.

-No pudo hacerlo, apenas desayunó el General le pidió que lo acompañara a recibir un cargamento armas que llegaría para el ejército, estará todo el día con él.

Oscar bebió pausadamente el té, seguramente su padre le insistiría a André para que tratara de convencerla de aceptar el matrimonio con Girodelle, ya había hablado con él para que no dispusiera de su asistente y él la había ignorado. Tendría que actuar rápido.

Después de desayunar se dio un largo baño de tina tratando de desentumecer sus músculos agarrotados. Recién cerca del medio emprendió el camino a Versalles pensando cada segundo en que travesura hacerle a André en venganza de que apenas podía montar y cada galope de César lo había sentido hasta los huesos. Llegando a Palacio fue directamente a su oficina. Como siempre, el primero en presentarse fue el Conde De Girodelle para informar cualquier novedad acontecida en su ausencia. Luego de entregarle un detallado reporte le informó que la Reina asistiría a una reunión fuera del palacio durante la tarde, se dirigiría a la casa de descanso de la Condesa De Polignac.

-Sin más que agregar, pido permiso para retirarme Comandante– finalizó el Conde de manera formal.

-Permiso concedido. Alista todo para salir- contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Esa salida programada a última hora sólo podía significar que Maria Antonieta se reuniría con Fersen fuera del palacio amparada en la discreción de la Condesa de Polignac. Meses atrás se habría molestado ante esta situación tan riesgosa, no sólo por los sentimientos que el sueco había despertado en ella, sino que también porque le habría parecido una locura exponerse de forma tan negligente a ser descubiertos. Ahora, todo había cambiado, hoy los entendía y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por protegerlos, ahora sabía lo que era estar enamorada y ser presa de una pasión tan grande que nublaba la razón, sabía lo que era estar en una angustia constante por no poder casarse con quien amaba. Sus ojos se nublaron de emoción al pensar nuevamente en André.

Cabalgó junto a Girodelle a la cabeza de la Comitiva Real. Era el momento de hablar con él, no podía dilatarlo más.

-Comandante... ¿Podría hablar con usted? Le suplico que me escuche un momento– Víctor tomó la iniciativa –Hace unos meses me di cuenta que estoy fascinado por vuestra belleza, vuestra voz, vuestra dulce sonrisa y esos ojos tan maravillosos. Por eso decidí hablar con vuestro padre para solicitarle que me concediera vuestra mano. Os amo, os amo apasionadamente- suspiró antes de continuar –Lamento no ser capaz de decir palabras más agradables– al ver que no recibía respuesta insistió –Os lo suplico por favor, decid algo- ante un nuevo silencio bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado y añadió –Reconozco que no soy digno de vos. Mi único pecado ha sido amaros… si no fuera noble ofrecería convertirme en vuestro sirviente a fin de estar a vuestro lado. Estoy dispuesto a todo por vuestro amor- terminó hablar mientras la miraba con los ojos húmedos de emoción.

-A pesar de ser un noble no posees los requisitos para ser mi asistente y debo aclararte que yo no te aceptaría– le costó ser tan dura con él, había llegado a apreciarlo, pero era lo mejor, no quería alimentar falsas esperanzas.

-¿Qué?- contestó incrédulo batiendo sus largas pestañas.

Oscar lo ignoró -Iré a ver si su majestad necesita algo, quedas a cargo de dirigir la Comitiva hasta que te releve– contestó espoleando su caballo y dejándolo a la cabeza del grupo.

En cuanto llegaron a destino instruyó el patrullaje correspondiente para evitar cualquier peligro de atentado en contra de la soberana y decidió revisar personalmente las habitaciones interiores, quería evitar a toda costa cualquier filtración de información.

-¡Oscar! ¿Qué haces aquí?– Fersen se puso de pie rápidamente cuando ella entró en la habitación principal.

Oscar se sonrojó al verlo sentado en la cama en pantalones y mangas de camisa -Fersen, es preciso que tengáis cuidado, no deben exponerse– contestó mientras se acercaba a él –Las cosas están muy revueltas en París y temo que cualquier atentado pueda desencadenar en que te descubran junto a la Reina– se sentó en un diván e hizo un gesto para que él también se sentara.

-Te ruego me perdones... no quise causarte esta preocupación, tendré muy en cuenta tus recomendaciones– añadió el sueco bajando la mirada avergonzado –Lamento mucho que seas tú quien deba resguardar nuestro bienestar… más aun en esta situación, jamás he tenido intención de lastimarte– la miró con sus hermosos ojos grises apesadumbrados. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella llorando por el amor que él no había podido corresponder.

-No te preocupes, mi inquietud es genuina y se basa únicamente en el bienestar de su majestad– se levantó para retirarse.

Fersen la tomó de la mano –Necesito que me perdones por favor… quisiera que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas. Daría lo que fuera por estar enamorado de ti, he pensado mucho en eso... pero soy un estúpido, un necio que insiste en amar a una mujer que jamás podrá estar conmigo... en cambio si fueras tú...- terminó susurrando.

Ella se estremeció, jamás pensó escuchar algo así -Fersen... no hay nada que perdonar, no estábamos destinados, después de un tiempo lo entendí– apretó su mano dulcemente y continuó –Ahora mejor que nunca te comprendo, sé lo que es amar con pasión y no poder estar frente a todo el mundo con el hombre que amo- sostuvo su mirada y añadió -Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que sólo existía una clase de amor y era el que está lleno de angustia– soltó su mano y se retiró.

Fersen, incapaz de contestar, se quedó sentado viendo cómo ella salía de la habitación. No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado tan rápido.

Ese día Oscar regresó muy tarde a la mansión. Se sentía agotada. Había sido un día intenso tanto emocional como físicamente. Uno de los sirvientes de la casa recibió a Cesar, le extrañó no ver a André.

-Nana… ¿Regresó mi padre? – preguntó mientras se despojaba de los guantes entrando a la cocina.

-No mi niña, envió un mensajero avisando que regresarán en un par de días, no quisieron volver de noche por el peligro de ser emboscados en el camino.

-Tiene sentido...– contestó apesadumbrada, había extrañado a André durante toda la jornada, ansiaba verlo y decirle que el matrimonio con Girodelle ya no era un problema. Comió de forma liviana y se retiró a descansar. –Nana ¿Podrías encargarte de que me preparen un baño?

-¿Otro más?- preguntó la anciana.

-Nana...

-Lo siento mi niña, tienes razón… lo pediré enseguida.

Cuando Oscar entró a su habitación la sintió enorme y fría, se sentó en el lecho y se sonrojó al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ahí la noche anterior, en como prácticamente no había dormido descubriendo y memorizando el cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Se desnudó y fue a la antecámara, se metió en la bañera que ya estaba lista. Sentía los músculos entumecidos. Mientras descansaba con los ojos cerrados entró su Nana con ropas limpias y la ayudó a salir de la tina.

-Mi niña... ¿Has tenido alguna caída o enfrentamiento estos últimos días?– preguntó la anciana.

-No, nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- recibió la toalla de lino que su Nana le extendía.

-Tienes algunas magulladuras en la piel, aunque no parecen ser importantes– apuntó las marcas que habían en sus caderas y muslos.

Oscar se movió incomoda y su rostro se sonrojó violentamente al recordar que André la había besado arrebatadamente en esos lugares. Se preguntó si el cuerpo de él también presentaba marcas de su pasión, movió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y contestó –Debe haber sido por el largo viaje de hoy Nana, no es nada fuera de lo común– trató de cubrirse rápidamente y respiró tranquila al notar que la anciana no insistía con el tema, aunque notó su mirada llena de suspicacia.

* * *

A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)

* * *

-¡Comandante la Comitiva del General Jarjayes fue emboscada!– Girodelle abrió sorpresivamente la puerta de su despacho.

Oscar dejó caer la pluma con la que estaba firmando algunos documentos -¿Dónde?- preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Estaban cerca de París, su padre fue herido y ya fue trasladado a vuestra residencia, lamentablemente desconozco en qué estado.

-André... ¿Tienes noticias de él?... Estaba junto a mi padre– se puso de pie. Sintió la boca seca.

-No, sólo se nos informó el estado del General Jarjayes.

-Sí... Entiendo…- intentó ponerse los guantes, tarea que le resultó casi imposible debido al temblor de sus manos. -Girodelle, por favor toma mi lugar, es preciso que me retire cuanto antes– trató de mantener su voz calmada.

-A sus órdenes– se cuadró marcial –La acompaño a su caballo para revisar las tropas y prepararlas en caso de que surja algún otro atentado.

Dejó de escucharlo. Caminó rápido y evitando correr, si lo hacía perdería el control y sus emociones se desatarían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Llegando las caballerizas no soportó más el terror que sentía y haciéndose a un lado vomitó sobre una pila de heno, sintió que las piernas le fallaban, debió apoyarse en una de las paredes para no caer.

Girodelle corrió a su lado, nunca la había visto tan descontrolada -¡Oscar! ¿Estás bien?– la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le entregó su pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse.

-Sí, perdona- se enderezo, limpió su boca y arregló su uniforme.

-Déjame acompañarte– sugirió el Conde.

-No es necesario... Estoy bien... debes permanecer aquí en mi reemplazo– contestó subiéndose al caballo.

-Permíteme acompañarte como amigo, regresaré de inmediato al palacio... me preocupa mucho la salud de tu padre, lo tengo en alta estima– insistió.

-Como gustes- contestó espoleando a César, no quería perder más tiempo. Fustigó su caballo hasta el extremo mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco, si se permitía pensar iba a perder la poca cordura que se esforzaba en mantener. Estaba tan abstraída en llegar lo antes posible a la propiedad de su familia que olvidó por completo que Girodelle la acompañaba, bajó del caballo de un salto y entró corriendo a la mansión, apenas cruzó la puerta vio a André de pie junto a la escalera, se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensar en nada mas.

-Vamos, tu padre está arriba... fue herido pero ya está fuera de todo peligro.

Oscar asintió y se tomó un par de minutos para recobrar la compostura, secó sus mejillas y caminó hacia la habitación de su padre.

André sintió una persistente mirada en su espalda, cuando volteó vio al Girodelle parado en la entrada principal. Sostuvo su mirada hasta que el Conde dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que había alguien más en el lugar y que también había observado todo.

-Padre, me alegra mucho que tus heridas no sean graves– dijo arrodillándose al lado de la cama del General mientras tomaba su mano.

-No te preocupes hija, ya estoy bien- contestó apretando sus manos.

-General, ahora debe descansar- interrumpió el Doctor Lassone invitándola a retirarse de la habitación.

En cuanto Oscar salió fue a la habitación de André. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Mi padre es un hombre muy precavido... ¿Cómo es posible que los hubieran emboscado incluso cambiando la fecha de regreso?- preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el chaleco.

-No lo sé, era un grupo muy organizado. Casi no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, de no haber sido por Fersen estaríamos muertos.

-¿Fersen? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?– lo miró sin entender.

-Su pelotón fue el primero que llegó al lugar... No sé cómo se enteró, pero su ayuda fue invaluable– André se quitó la camisa manchada de sangre para asearse.

Oscar se acercó –Estas herido…- rozó con la punta de sus dedos los pequeños cortes y magulladuras que tenía en su brazos –¿Te revisó el Doctor Lassone?

-No es necesario, son sólo rasguños– contestó despreocupado.

Ella lo abrazó por detrás, sentir su piel tibia la reanimó –Creí enloquecer cuando pensé que te podían haber matado– apoyó su mejilla en su espalda desnuda.

-Girodelle nos vio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué viniste con él desde Versalles?- preguntó dando media vuelta para poder mirarla.

-Olvidé por completo que me había acompañado- ella le restó importancia.

-¿Por qué te acompañó?

-Me vio tan afectada que insistió en acompañarme. Me olvidé por completo de su presencia… ¿Dices que nos vio? ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

-Nos vio abrazados en la entrada.

-No es algo que me preocupe- contestó Oscar con simpleza –Hace dos días hablé con él, ya no hay compromiso, si es que alguna vez pudo llamarse de esa forma- lo miró a los ojos -Si me acompañó hoy fue sólo en calidad de amigo y argumentando estar preocupado por mi padre.

-André te he traído ropa limpia- la abuela entró a la habitación sin aviso. La militar y su _valet_ se separaron torpemente.

-Lady Oscar no es prudente que esté en la habitación de un sirviente y menos si éste está medio desnudo– la anciana la reprendió con dureza.

-Nana... ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Me has visto mil veces en esta habitación- se justificó nerviosa.

-Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero- contestó molesta la abuela –André es un sirviente y usted es la señorita de la casa. Esto es algo que no corresponde, no es prudente y no puede repetirse.

-Abuela de que estás hablando- rió André tratando de bromear al ver que su abuela seguía con una mirada estricta, comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso.

-Seré una anciana pero no estoy ciega, hoy los vi cuando la niña Oscar llegó- suspiró enfadada -El General insistirá en que se case, cuando lo haga Lady Oscar se irá de aquí y tú no podrás seguir siendo su _valet_ \- apuntó a su nieto -Ya no son unos niños para imaginar que pueden hacer lo que quieran, son personas adultas con responsabilidades y deberes- tomó a Oscar de un brazo -Vamos, dejemos que André descanse y pueda cambiarse de ropa– la obligó a acompañarla.

-Nana…- Oscar trató de hablar al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Siempre la he querido y cuidado como si fuera mi hija... por favor no lastime a mi nieto, se lo suplico, es lo único que tengo. Si alguien los descubre él podría terminar muerto por atreverse a mirar a una joven noble- se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Oscar no supo que decir, sólo fue capaz de bajar la vista y guardar silencio.

Esa noche, ni la siguiente, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ir a la habitación del otro.

* * *

-Padre- Oscar se acercó a la cama mientras tomaba con cariño la mano del General Jarjayes -¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?- habían transcurrido un par de días desde el atentado.

-Mejor hija. Pusieron mucho entusiasmo en matarme, al parecer me confundieron con el General Bouillé– sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Juro que haré hasta lo imposible por localizar al hombre que atentó contra tu vida-

-Mi querida Oscar, te aseguro que me sentiría muy feliz si en lugar de que pretendieses encontrar a un asesino lucieses un hermoso vestido de novia– suspiró –Hija, el General Bouillé ha tenido a bien organizar una fiesta en tu honor, en esa fiesta se darán cita nobles de todo Versalles. Dado que rechazaste el compromiso con el Conde De Girodelle, es posible que encuentres ahí el candidato perfecto, como tu padre te ordeno que asistas, deberás lucir tu mejor vestido y arreglarte como toda una dama, asistirás representando a la noble familia de los Jarjayes- habló sin darle espacio para que contestara -¡André!– se interrumpió al ver que el joven entraba con una bandeja a la habitación.

-¿Si señor?

-Quisiera que acompañaras el día de mañana a Oscar a una fiesta que se ofrecerá en su honor. Es preciso que todos los jóvenes solteros de la nobleza que viven en Versalles puedan admirar su belleza, no dejes que vaya sola... no sería prudente.

Oscar incapaz de contradecir a su padre en ese estado bajó la mirada evitando encontrarse con los ojos de André.

-Así lo haré señor– contestó el _valet_. Depositó su mirada en Oscar pero no encontró respuesta.

-o-

-Por lo visto tu padre insiste con sus planes de verte casada– André recibió a Cesar, habían permanecido todo el camino a palacio en silencio. Recién ese día Oscar estaba retomando sus funciones.

-Sí... así parece– contestó lacónica –Aunque no es algo que me preocupe, sabes mejor que nadie que eso no ocurrirá, ya estoy casada contigo– puso delicadamente una mano sobre el pecho de su sirviente.

André acarició dulcemente su mejilla mirándola a los ojos.–Por favor, reconsidera la opción de irnos lejos de aquí.

Se separaron bruscamente al escuchar que alguien aclaraba su garganta.

-Comandante, la esperamos para iniciar la Revista- los interrumpió Girodelle.

-Voy en seguida– contestó Oscar mientras salía de la caballeriza de la guardia.

El Conde esperó que Oscar se alejara para acercarse a André. -No hace falta que te diga lo afortunado que eres– lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No, no hace falta que me lo diga– contestó el sirviente sosteniendo su mirada.

-Si fueras un noble demandaría un duelo, aún es mi prometida- insistió.

-Lo bueno es que no soy noble y ella tampoco es vuestra prometida- André le dio la espalda para ocuparse del caballo de Oscar.

-¿Eres consciente de qué si alguien se enterara de que la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial tiene amoríos con su _valet_ su reputación se arruinaría?, su honor y el de toda su familia se perdería. Lo sabes… ¿O me equivoco?- habló Víctor con tranquilidad.

André dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hasta quedar frente al Conde, ambos eran de la misma altura y complexión. –Conde De Girodelle, usted es un hombre de honor ¿Debo considerar esto como una amenaza?

-No, no lo es. Mi interés por Oscar es real y honesto– lo miró enojado –Si está en mis manos defenderé hasta la muerte su nombre, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no necesito vuestros consejos ni recomendaciones- André dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Durante todo el día se esforzó en evitar a Oscar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Girodelle le había dicho.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?– Oscar se acercó apenas entró a la caballeriza.

-Es tarde, debemos marcharnos si queremos llegar a casa antes de que anochezca– fue la única respuesta de André.

Oscar lo miró extrañada, pero no insistió, pensó que seguramente él seguía preocupado por la reacción de su abuela.

Al día siguiente despertó sobresaltada, estaba amaneciendo y se encontraba sola en la cama. André no había ido a buscarla. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para comer algo rápido. Al terminar fue a la caballeriza, como siempre, él la estaba esperando con todo preparado para salir rumbo a Versalles. Notó que él continuaba comportándose extraño, no quiso insistir y permanecieron en silencio durante todo el camino. Nuevamente André la evitó durante la mayor parte del día. Esa noche se daría la fiesta en su honor.

-Adelante- contestó la Comandante a los golpes de la puerta de su despacho.

–Oscar se está haciendo tarde, debemos marcharnos para que puedas alistarte para la fiesta en la mansión del General Bouillé.

La rubia dejó de escribir y miró a André de forma tranquila. –Sí... tienes razón, vamos o nos retrasaremos… Espero que Nana no haya alistado el vestido que usé la vez anterior…- habló mientras caminaban -También tendré que pedirle que me peine de otra forma, no me gustaría que me reconocieran como la misma mujer- miró de reojo a André, notó que pese a que el tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños continuaba en el mismo silencio obstinado del día anterior -¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?- lo interrogó.

-Tienes razón, no sería bueno que te relacionaran con la misteriosa Condesa de aquella vez- André contestó en apenas un murmullo.

Oscar lo miró durante unos segundos reconociendo en el callado hombre que caminaba su lado la razón de su sensatez y locura. Se detuvo en su perfil y observó sus labios, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir furiosamente contra su pecho, en esos momentos él era todo para ella, la amalgama de un amor violento y ternura. Sentía que ya no tenía control ni siquiera de sus pensamientos, estaba llena de contradicciones y le molestó que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta de la lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en su cabeza. ¿Cómo explicarle que una parte de ella habría dejado todo por él mientras la otra se rehusaba a renegar de su crianza, principios y juramentos?.

-¡Cuidado!- André la detuvo justo antes de que chocara con un pilar afirmándola de los brazos.

-Gracias- murmuró sintiendo que las manos que la tocaban estaban hechas de fuego. Se removió suavemente para que la soltara evitando mirarlo a la cara.

Regresaron al palacete Jarjayes en completo silencio.

* * *

 **Aunque la historia ya esté terminada siempre leo y espero sus mensajes, así que no sean tímidas y dejen algún comentario... los leo todos! Un abrazo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Delicate (Damien Rice)**

We might kiss when we are alone

When nobody's watching

We might take it home

We might make out when nobody's there

It's not that we're scared

It's just that it's delicate

So why do you fill my sorrow

With the words you've borrowed

From the only place you've known

And why do you sing Hallelujah

If it means nothing to you

Why do you sing with me at all?

We might live like never before

When there's nothing to give

Well how can we ask for more

We might make love in some sacred place

The look on your face is delicate

So why do you fill my sorrow

With the words you've borrowed

From the only place you've known

And why do you sing Hallelujah

If it means nothing to you

Why do you sing with me at all?

So why do you fill my sorrow

With the words you've borrowed

From the only place you've known

And why do you sing Hallelujah

If it means nothing to you

Why do you sing with me at all?

* * *

André estaba terminando alistarse cuando escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Se giró y vio que Oscar entraba, aún llevaba el uniforme de la Guardia Imperial -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué aún no estas vestida?!- preguntó sin poder controlar los celos y la angustia que le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

-Estoy perfectamente vestida- contestó ella poniendo llave a la puerta.

-Le prometí a tu padre llevarte a esa fiesta según sus instrucciones– habló completamente abatido.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene molesto? ¿Esa ridícula fiesta en mi honor?– se paró frente a él.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- lo tomó de las manos.

-No podemos seguir así… Todo está mal, si alguien descubre lo que pasa entre nosotros tu reputación se verá comprometida sin posibilidad de remediarlo- la miró a los ojos –No podemos continuar con esto… además, tu padre no descansará hasta que estés casada.

-André… ¿Cuándo entenderás que no me casaré con nadie que no seas tú?– trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Debemos ser realistas, Girodelle y mi abuela ya saben lo nuestro. ¿Esperaremos a que alguien más se entere? ¿Acaso nos detendremos solo cuando tu honor quede mancillado para siempre y yo termine en la horca por atreverme a mirar a una mujer noble?- se alejó de ella. Estaba cansado y molesto.

-¿Eso es lo que temes?... ¿Tu muerte?… sí es así debes estar tranquilo, jamás permitiré que algo te ocurra- Oscar trató de calmarlo.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!…- la miró furioso -Lo que temo es tu deshonra. Aunque te ame con locura tengo principios y no puedo exponerte sólo por mi felicidad- se apoyó en el marco de la ventana dándole la espalda.

-Entonces me estas pidiendo que olvide todo y vaya a la fiesta organizada en mi honor a escoger un candidato que se case conmigo... ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

-No… tampoco quiero eso…- contestó con la voz quebrada.

-No te entiendo...– se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda –Confía en mi, sé como solucionar toda esta situación- lo besó en el cuello.

André permaneció quieto y apoyando sus puños en el marco de la ventana, Oscar se apretó más a él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. -Detente por favor- tomó las manos de la rubia y se dio vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

Oscar, haciendo caso omiso, llevó la mano al cinturón del pantalón de su _valet_ -Me preguntaste si alguna vez se iba a acabar el deseo que sentías por mí… no, no se acabará- lo miró de modo desafiante mientras desabrochaba la hebilla –Nunca estaré con nadie más que no seas tú- tomó su rostro entre las manos para obligarlo a inclinarse y lo besó.

Incapaz de seguir resistiéndose, el sirviente la acorraló contra el pequeño escritorio que había en su habitación botando todo a su paso. Ella se estremeció al mirarlo a los ojos, estaban inundados de pasión e ira. André prácticamente le arrancó la guerrera cuando comenzó a desvestirla.–¿Por qué insistes?– le gruñó al oído mientras le quitaba la fina camisa –Oscar... No podemos seguir así-. Preso de una locura que apenas podía controlar la giró bruscamente sobre el escritorio y trató de bajarle los pantalones.

Ella giró y lo empujó -¡Detente, tú no eres así!

Él la abrazó con fuerza -Perdóname- Se sentía fuera de sí, la angustia de tener que doblegar sus principios para estar juntos y la furia de saber que todo el mundo estaba en contra de ellos le impedían pensar. -Te amo... te amo tanto que temo enloquecer- le susurró el sirviente al oído.

Oscar estuvo tentada a marcharse pero no lo hizo, sabía que todo lo que estaban pasando habían llevado al limite a André y no quería abandonarlo en ese estado. Se soltó de su abrazo y tomándolo del rostro lo besó lentamente mientras ambos temblaban, después de unos segundos ambos terminaron de quitarse la ropa mientras volvían a ser ellos mismos. Los mismos que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

-o-

En silencio y mientras André aún dormía, la militar se vistió rápido y tratando de no hacer ruido. Fue a su habitación para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Después de unos minutos y usando su uniforme de gala de la Guardia Imperial, sacó a Cesar de la caballeriza y cabalgó hacia la mansión del General Bouillé.

Cuando entró al salón al primero que vio fue al Conde De Girodelle, era obvio que él estaría ahí, era uno de los solteros más codiciados en Versalles y su petición de compromiso no se había hecho pública como para que sintiera avergonzado por haber sido rechazado. Él respondió su mirada y asintió, era su forma de infundirle el valor que necesitaba, el salón estaba repleto de hombres esperando conocerla en su "faceta de mujer", tal como se había anunciado. Caminó con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir hasta el centro del lugar mientras todos se acercaban a ella.

-Jamás había asistido a una fiesta como esta... aparentemente se les olvidó invitar a las damas– rió sonoramente mientras los asistentes quedaban pasmados al verla vistiendo el uniforme de la Guardia.

Víctor levantó su copa y brindo por ella mientras pensaba " _Se ha salido con la suya"_.

-Disculpen caballeros, lo más prudente será retirarme. No quiero importunarlos con mi presencia– la rubia se inclinó en una masculina reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

-Si usted hubiera aceptado mi propuesta yo jamás intentaría cambiar su vida o su forma de ser.

La voz de Girodelle la asustó, soltó por un momento las riendas de su caballo y volteó a mirar al elegante Conde.

-Lamento haber hablado con su padre antes de hacerlo con usted- el hombre se acercó a ella –Pensé que era lo mejor… sé que me equivoqué pero quiero que sepa que siempre podrá contar con mi apoyo y discreción, jamás intentaría cambiar lo que es... su personalidad es precisamente la que me tiene encantado- se inclinó suavemente hasta casi rozar sus labios –Piénselo, soy la mejor opción para ser su prometido… nunca la cuestionaré y conmigo no tendría que ocultarse jamás.

Oscar lo miró perpleja y retrocedió lentamente para alejarse del apuesto Conde de ojos felinos. Dio media vuelta, aún nerviosa, y montó a Cesar para salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en el palacete Jarjayes, después de que el patriarca recibiera las noticias que detallaban el fallido baile y la terca actitud de su heredera de armas, colérico mandó a llamar a André al constatar de que Óscar aun no regresaba. Alguien le debía una explicación.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor?— el joven ingresó a la habitación.

—André, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me obedeció?… ¡Óscar se presentó con uniforme y me desobedeció!. Siempre ha sido firme en sus decisiones y no puedo criticarla por ello… así la crié– dijo completamente contrariado — ¡André prométeme que hablarás con ella!— le suplicó —Sólo a ti te escucha… No la dejes sola… ¡Prométemelo! Eres el único a quien le permite estar cerca de ella.

—Se lo prometo General, jamás la dejaré sola– contestó él bajando la mirada.

-o-

En cuanto Óscar llegó a la mansión de su familia entregó a César a uno de los mozos de cuadra y preguntó por su padre. No tenía sentido dilatar lo inevitable. Apenas su Nana le confirmó que el patriarca ya estaba preguntando por ella, se dirigió directamente a la alcoba de este. Golpeó la puerta. Entró cuando escuchó la autorización para hacerlo —Padre imagino que ya te has enterado de lo acontecido en la fiesta realizada en casa del General Bouillé– el patriarca asintió —Te suplico que de ahora en adelante rechaces cualquier proposición de matrimonio que me involucre. Te repito, no tengo intenciones de casarme y hoy se lo he demostrado a todos.

—Hija toma asiento por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Impresionada con el cambio de actitud de su padre hizo lo que este le pedía. No entendía por qué estaba tan sereno.

—Debes perdonarme Óscar, he sido tan cruel, es preciso que me perdones por no haber permitido que crecieras como una mujer normal. No debería hablarte así, y quizás ya es muy tarde para ello, pero si hubiera aceptado que eras una mujer habrías crecido feliz sin estar sometida a tantas presiones. ¡He sido un torpe! He fracasado como padre y sólo he conseguido que sufras por mi egoísmo. Recapacita por favor, aún puedes formar una familia y continuar nuestro linaje.

La rubia meditó unos segundos su respuesta, pues quería sincerarse y a la vez evitar un enfrentamiento con el obcecado general.

—Padre, no te preocupes, no siempre he representado el papel de varón que me asignaste al nacer.— sostuvo su mirada —Reconozco que te he desobedecido, me he enamorado como una mujer común y debo darte las gracias, ya que al haberme educado como un hombre me has permitido ser fuerte y audaz, además gracias al valor que me enseñaste a tener desde niña tengo claro lo que quiero hacer en mi vida.

El patriarca apretó un puño, jamás había imaginado lo que su hija estaba confesándole —Óscar, si ya te has enamorado... reconsidera por favor el casarte, hay excelentes prospectos para una joven bella e inteligente como tú.

—Padre, la decisión está tomada, no me casaré y te ruego respetes eso. En cuanto a mi felicidad, si es lo que te preocupa, no te preocupes, la encontraré de la manera que crea correcta para mí.

—Pero… ¡Nuestra familia necesita un heredero!— insistió desesperado el General perdiendo toda la compostura que había luchado por mantener.

—Debiste haber pensado en eso cuando pusiste una espada en mis manos— contestó ella duramente.

El General guardó silencio mientras Óscar se retiraba de su habitación. Después de un par de horas, André se anunció solicitando entrar. Ella, que estaba sentada frente a su tocar y cepillándose el cabello, lo autorizó.

—Supe lo que ocurrió en el baile... ¿Por qué no me permitiste acompañarte? Le prometí a tu padre que no me apartaría de tu lado— dijo él antes de siquiera saludarla.

—André, te aseguré que no tenía intenciones de casarme con nadie más que no fueras tú, y que tenía un plan para que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero no confías en mí— contestó con frialdad— En cuanto a ese estúpido baile, no tenía ningún sentido que me acompañaras.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no confió en ti?— replicó André —¡Te amé en silencio por más de diez años! ¡Te he apoyado en cada cosa que te has propuesto!, he permanecido a tu lado a costa de mi dolor, de mis principios, aquellos que me deberían tener de parte del pueblo que tanto sufre…. incluso permanezco a tu lado a costa de mi dignidad. ¿Crees que no maldigo todos los días el haber nacido plebeyo solo por no poder casarme contigo? ¿Crees que no me importa ver que te podrías casar con quien quisieras menos conmigo?— se paró frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo —¿No te das cuenta que haría hasta lo imposible por protegerte? incluso si eso significa ver cómo te casas con otro, ver como duermes con otro. Estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo tu sirviente con tal de poder ver tu rostro día a día– se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella y bajando la cabeza dijo —Todo esto está destrozándome, estoy luchando contra tantas cosas y pareciera que tú no te das cuenta…. ¿Por qué haces todo más difícil de lo que ya es?— rodaron lágrimas de impotencia por su rostro.

Óscar lo miró con profunda tristeza al saberse la causante de ese dolor. Se arrodilló junto a él y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos lo obligó a mirarla. —Lo siento André… Nunca he querido lastimarte.

Después de unos segundos él la miró, besó su frente y tratando de sonreír le contestó —Te perdono, siempre lo haré… no importa lo que pase— le acarició una mejilla.

—Te amo... Es preciso que me creas… Encontraré la forma de que estemos juntos, lo juro… Te un poco de paciencia por favor, debes cree en mí– suplicó ella secando las lágrimas que ambos habían derramado.

—Te creo.

-o-

André despertó a media noche, pese a que le había asegurado a Oscar que estaba mejor el desasosiego que sentía en el pecho no había disminuido. La militar estaba durmiendo a su lado. Observó su espalda desnuda y rozó con la punta de los dedos la cicatriz en su hombro, la marca era una secuela del atentado que había sufrido años atrás. Mientras trataba de calmarse miró en silencio como el rebelde cabello rubio de ella parecía tener vida propia sobre la almohada, tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus bucles y se lo llevó a la nariz tratando de capturar su aroma. Sentía que apenas podía respirar. La amaba tanto que aveces temía enloquecer.

Oscar entreabrió los ojos aún semidormida –¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?- su voz sonó ronca por el sueño.

El _valet_ recostó junto a ella y abrazándola le dijo –Nada, no pasa nada… sigue durmiendo- besó la cicatriz de su hombro y trató de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Oscar despertó, estaba nuevamente sola en la habitación. Con melancolía deslizó la mano sobre el lado de la cama que había ocupado André, le dolía no poder despertar junto a él todos los días. Se levantó apurada, quería llegar lo antes posible a Versalles, debía hablar con la Reina a la brevedad.

* * *

El calmo ambiente de la sala personal de la reina se vio interrumpido cuando la soberana se puso de pie, completamente alarmada ante la insólita solicitud que acababa de recibir.

—¡Pero eso no es posible!– replicó sin ocultar ni medir su sorpresa.

—Os ruego me permitáis renunciar a mi puesto como Comandante en la Guardia. Necesito que mi carta de renuncia sea aprobada por vuestra majestad— insistió sin atreverse a mirar a su amada soberana.

—¿Pero por qué razón? ¡¿Decidme por qué?! Necesito saberlo– insistió.

—Al abandonar la Guardia Imperial aceptaré cualquier puesto que se me asigne en la frontera o en la armada, os lo pido– insistió Óscar.

—Necesito conocer vuestras razones– exigió molesta.

—Os aseguro que será la última vez que pido algo para mi persona, os suplico que accedáis a mi petición.

—Óscar, si tú lo deseáis puedo tramitar que se os nombre General lo antes posible, pero necesito que me indiquéis por qué deseáis renunciar a vuestro puesto en la Guardia Imperial– la soberana dulcificó su tono al ver que su querida amiga tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Os ruego me perdonéis... no puedo confesaros cual es la verdadera razón. Pero os aseguro que jamás olvidaré vuestra bondad y os juro que seré leal a mi reina Maria Antonieta aunque ya no pertenezca a la Guardia Imperial.

—Si ya estáis decidida nada podré hacer… os concederé lo que me solicitáis?– aceptó resignada.

—Os lo agradezco con todo el corazón Alteza Imperial, jamás olvidaré lo que hoy habéis hecho por mí– se levantó y luego de besar la mano de su tan querida Reina abandonó la habitación. Hacer esto le provocaba un profundo dolor, pero era necesario.

* * *

 **Empty Pack of Cigarettes (Joseph Angel)**

Lay me down, put your head on my chest

Safe and sound

Just don't give up on me yet

And I know that life done did you so wrong

And your little heart never had a place to call home

I, I, I, don't know what you want from me

Well, I know it ain't much, but

Here's my love

Hope it's enough

Don't give up

'Cause all I got is

This empty pack of cigarettes and you

And I ain't got nothing else to give you but the truth

Just this empty pack of cigarettes and

I know all that I need, babe, is you

Just take your time

Oh, you're a little bit upset

And you can curse me out, babe

And put your hand around my neck

But I'm sorry life done, done you so wrong

But I'm standing here alone trying to keep the lights on

Oh I, I, I, don't know what you want from me

Well, I know it ain't much, but

Here's my love

Hope it's enough

Don't give up'Cause all I got is

This empty pack of cigarettes and you, you

And I ain't got nothing else to give you but the truth

Only this empty pack of cigarettes andI know all that I need, babe, is you

I wish there was more I could give you, yeah

I wish that my love could just heal you, baby

Nothing, babyNothing, baby

No one's got me but you, yeah yeah

This empty pack of cigarettes and you

Only his empty pack of cigarettes

But I know now, only see

Only need you oh oh

That all that I need is you oh oh

All that I need is you, baby, baby

That all that I need is you

* * *

A las pocas horas, y como era de esperar, ya que las noticias en Versalles volaban más rápido que las palomas, el General entró a su mansión mientras llamaba a su hija a gritos.

-¡Oscar! ¡Oscar!- gritó fuera de si el General Jarjayes en cuanto entró a la mansión -¡¿Dónde está Oscar?!– preguntó a la Nana apenas controlando su furia.

-No estoy muy segura señor…. No la he visto desde que llegó de Versalles hace un par de horas.

-¡André!– gritó asomándose al balcón, al ver al joven preguntó -¡¿Has visto a Oscar?!

-Sí señor, me pidió que preparara su caballo para ir a dar un paseo hace un rato.

-¡¿Salió a pasear?!– André desvió la mirada -¡André!– insistió el General al ver que trataba de alejarse –¡Estoy completamente seguro de que tú sabes lo que piensa mi hija… Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desea renunciar a su puesto como comandante de la Guardia Imperial?! ¡Dímelo por favor!

-Lo lamento General, pero es poco lo que sé al respecto– el joven sostuvo su mirada.

-Te encomendé que estuvieras a su lado para evitar que cometiera locuras ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Lo lamento General, desconozco por qué lo hizo- contestó sin inmutarse.

Solo en la noche André se atrevió a buscarla, cuando toda la mansión se sumió en un sepulcral silencio fue a la habitación de la militar.

-¿Oscar?– André entró a la alcoba, ella estaba de pie frente a su ventana, al no recibir respuesta insistió -Habla conmigo por favor– se acercó a ella y abrazándola por la espalda continuó -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que dejaste la Guardia Imperial?

-André… amor mio– ella se dio vuelta y acarició su rostro –No quiero hablar ahora… ¿Podrías por favor dejarme sola?... Necesito pensar.

Ante esa respuesta el alto hombre de cabello negro besó su frente y se marchó de la habitación. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella haber dejado su puesto en Versalles.

Esa noche la ex Comandante de la Guardia Imperial no durmió en lo absoluto. Por primera vez había antepuesto sus propios deseos al amor que sentía por su patria y soberanos, y eso la tenía completamente devastada. Al siguiente día, escuchó su nueva asignación sentada en la oficina del General Bouillé.

-Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes, a partir de la próxima semana se hará cargo del Regimiento B de los Guardias del Ejército Francés– le informaron.

-Guardias del Ejército, Regimiento B– repitió ella.

-Os hago entrega de un mensaje de la Reina. " _De momento este puesto es el único disponible para alguien con vuestras características_ ". Si no fuera de vuestro agrado la reina desea que se lo comuniquéis.

-Gracias. Os ruego informéis a la Reina Maria Antonieta que agradezco profundamente su intervención en este asunto y le pido disculpas por mi egoísmo… así mismo os suplico que cuide de su Alteza Real ya que no podré hacerlo desde ahora.

Después de esa reunión y acompañada de Girodelle presenció la última _Revista_ de las tropas de la Guardia Imperial. Saludó formalmente desde su caballo a su regimiento. Sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo con esa decisión. Estaba dejando un trabajo de años, dejaba a los hombres que ella misma había formado, pero no estaba dispuesta a retroceder.

-Les agradezco profundamente que hayan organizado esta _Revista de Tropas_ , su desempeño fue excelente– comentó Oscar al Teniente y Sargentos que la acompañaban en su oficina mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Comandante, ¿Por qué tomó la decisión de abandonarnos repentinamente?- preguntó sin rodeos el Conde De Girodelle.

-No quisiera apartarme de ustedes, pero debo hacerlo- la rubia trató de disimular el profundo dolor de su mirada.

-¿Acaso la hemos ofendido? ¿Hicimos algo que la haya molestado?- insistió su subalterno.

-Por supuesto que no. Les agradezco profundamente su colaboración, por favor comuníquenlo a todos los miembros de la guardia.

-Aún no contesta mi pregunta… ¿Por qué abandona la Guardia Imperial para servir con los guardias del Ejército?. Ellos son una tropa conformada por gente del pueblo, sería peligroso que formara parte de un destacamento semejante.

La Comandante dio media vuelta y entregó su sable al Conde como respuesta –Girodelle, te he recomendado para que ocupes mi puesto. Cuida bien la Guardia Imperial– sin más que decir salió de la que fue su oficina por años sin mirar atrás.

André la esperaba en las caballerizas del palacio, Oscar montó y después de una pausa dijo. -Dentro de una semana me uniré a la Guardia del Ejército. Pasaré unos días en nuestra casa de Normandía- su semblante no daba paso a cuestionamientos ni preguntas -Me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero por favor permíteme estar sola un par de días. Necesito hacerme a la idea de todo lo que he decidido y quiero hacer eso en soledad.

-Entiendo– contestó el _valet_.

Esa noche André la ayudó a empacar lo necesario. Cuando ambos guardaron su uniforme en un baúl, vio como las manos de ella temblaban y lamentó cada segundo que la vio sufrir. Si bien era una decisión que había tomado sola, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo había hecho por él. -Oscar…– se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y las besó -¿Estas segura de esto?... La Guardia del Ejército es algo muy diferente, los soldados no son nobles, es gente del pueblo que trabaja por un sueldo con el que deben alimentar a sus familias... ya sabes lo que ocurre en el Tercer Estado... ya lo hemos hablado. Es muy distinto a todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

-Esta es la única forma en que estaré lejos de mi padre, lejos de Versalles, de sus costumbres y sin dejar de hacer lo que quiero– lo abrazó –Te dije que tenía una solución para nosotros… Será imposible que me traslade a diario desde el Regimiento hasta acá- intentó sonreír mientras miraba los serenos ojos verdes del hombre que adoraba -Hoy en la mañana alquilé una casa en las cercanías del cuartel... Allí podremos vivir tranquilos, no estará la presión de mi padre para que contraiga matrimonio, ni viviremos con miedo de que nos descubran aquí o en palacio- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho, podríamos haber ideado algo en conjunto... algo no tan peligroso ni que te causara tanto pesar– dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No- contestó decidida -Te prometí que buscaría una solución y estoy cumpliendo con eso- tratando de sonreír añadió –¿Irás a Normandía en un par de días?

-Sí, claro que iré

Mientras Oscar se encontraba fuera de Versalles, André aprovechó el tiempo libre para visitar a sus amigos en París, hace mucho no los veía y quería aprovechar el tiempo para ponerse al día. Al anochecer pasó por _La Bone Table_ , lugar del que era habitué. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando lo interrumpieron.

-¡André que gusto verte amigo! ¡Pensé que te había tragado la tierra!– recibió un fuerte palmoteo en la espalda acompañado de una estrepitosa risa.

-¡Alain! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte nuevamente aquí!– se puso de pié para saludar al soldado que había conocido hace meses en ese mismo lugar.

-Bueno… es de las pocas tabernas en donde no me sacan a patadas cuando me ven– contestó con su habitual sentido del humor mientras le guiñaba un ojo al cantinero –Hace mucho que no compartimos un trago… Aunque veo que ya me llevas ventaja- miró el vaso vacío que estaba sobre la barra -Que tristeza se respira aquí- bufó -Al parecer somos los únicos parroquianos. ¡Vámonos! Te llevaré a un sitio más entretenido- hizo un gesto pícaro.

-¡Soissons!– gritó un hombre desde la puerta –Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿Olvidas que estás de servicio?

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo me encontraste?– el hombretón rió tratando de disimular, miró a André e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y caminó para retirarse.

-¡Espera!- André lo detuvo -¿Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que era miembro de los Guardias del Ejército?

-Sí, en el Regimiento B.

-Entonces necesito pedirte un favor.

* * *

André Grandier entró al palacete que estaba prácticamente a orillas del mar, saludó al personal de servicio y preguntó rápidamente por Oscar. En cuanto le informaron que había salido a dar un paseo, dejó sus cosas en su habitual habitación y fue en su búsqueda. Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla. La divisó a lo lejos, era inconfundible. Pese al frío de la tarde, Oscar vestía únicamente pantalones de montar y una blusa blanca, su cabello ondeaba al viento dándole la apariencia de una fiera amazona, era una imagen digna de una obra de arte verla frente al mar sobre su corcel blanco. Se acercó silenciosamente.

La rubia estaba tan abstraída mirando el mar que no notó la presencia de su _valet_ hasta que este llegó a su lado. Lo miró sonriendo. De un salto, André subió al caballo, no hacían falta palabras. Ella le hizo un lugar en su montura, en cuanto sintió su abrazo soltó las riendas y apoyó la espalda contra su pecho. Estuvieron un rato así, sin hablar, sólo abrazados mirando el mar.

-Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó André tirando de las riendas para hacer que el caballo obedeciera.

-Sí… Vamos- la rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre la clavícula de él –Te extrañé- susurró.

-Ya no nos separaremos- le contestó besándola en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Sí... ya no nos separaremos- susurró ella dejando escapar un largo suspiro. En el momento en que había sentido a su alrededor los brazos del sirviente supo que la decisión tomada era la correcta.

Después de un par de días emprendieron el regreso a París, Oscar estaba lista para comenzar con sus nuevas obligaciones.

* * *

La recientemente nombrada Comandante de la Guardia del Ejército escuchó golpes en la puerta de su oficina en el Cuartel. -Adelante- contestó.

-Soy el Coronel Dagout asistente del Regimiento, es un placer conocerlo Comandante- se presentó un hombre de unos quince años más que ella.

-El placer es mío Coronel- Oscar lo saludó amablemente.

-Comandante, la Revista de las Tropas se había programado para el día de mañana, temo que ha llegado con un día de anticipación.

-Acaban de comisionarme y es mucho lo que debo aprender- Oscar se levantó de la silla -Le ruego me acompañe a las barracas de los guardias.

-Pero… es que no quisiera que visitase un sitio tan sórdido durante su primer día aquí– trató de disuadirla.

-No se preocupe- contestó tranquila -Dudo mucho que vea algo que ya no haya visto, si no me equivoco mi archivo le fue enviado y usted mismo seguramente constató que llevo casi quince años en la milicia.

El Coronel asintió en silencio mientras la acompañaba hacia las barracas. Cuando Oscar abrió la puerta del dormitorio comunitario los hombres se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se formaron frente a sus literas. La rubia se paró frente a ellos. -Quiero presentarme, soy su nuevo Comandante, mi nombre es Oscar François De Jarjayes, me alegra poder conocerlos- examinó uno a uno los rostros de los hombres que estarían a su cargo, de pronto quedó sin aire y sus ojos se abrieron impactados. Trató de disimular lo más rápido posible. André estaba en el lugar, vestido de soldado y mirándola fijamente.

-¡Atención Compañía! Saluden a su nuevo comandante– exclamó Alain, el hombre era el líder natural del grupo.

Terminando las presentaciones, la Comandante se retiró a su oficina y pidió el listado de nuevos los nuevos reclutas, disimulando, los llamó a todos. André fue el último en ser citado. -Te has vuelto loco... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces vistiendo como un soldado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te enlistaste en el ejército? ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme algo como esto?– habló empuñando las manos, estaba enfadada pero no podía levantar la voz, temía que alguien la escuchara -Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola... No puedo creer que me ocultaras esto- insistió.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Esto es muy diferente a Versalles, no puedo acompañarte como tu _valet_ y tampoco iba a quedarme esperándote en casa… pase lo que pase y pienses lo que pienses soy la única persona capaz de protegerte- André se llevó la mano a la visera e hizo chocar sus talones tratando de dar por terminada la discusión. levantó la voz -¡Con su permiso Comandante!– se dispuso a retirarse.

-Espera André…- Oscar lo tomó del brazo –¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que deseas?... tú no eres un militar...

-Tengo tu misma formación, no tendré problemas... quédate tranquila por favor- el soldado dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

-o-

-Vamos André levántate, es hora de cambiar la guardia– le dijo Alain mientras lo despertaba esa misma noche. Cuando llegaron al patio lo invitó a sentarse. -Ponte cómodo porque la noche será larga… - su tono de voz no era el mismo de siempre –Así que eres hijo de un carpintero… eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando me pediste que te ayudara a entrar a la Guardia. No me molesta, pero… ¿Por qué me dijiste una mentira? ¿Quieres explicármelo?– habló serio y con una mirada cargada de suspicacia.

-No sé por qué estás diciendo eso, no te he mentido– contestó André de forma tranquila.

-¡Basta ya! Sé que no eres hijo de un carpintero. Tal vez en realidad lo único que eres es un asqueroso aristócrata.

André guardó silencio, no tenía intenciones de discutir con su amigo.

-Podría no ser cierto… pero pareces un aristócrata, luces como un aristócrata y hablas como un aristócrata- Alain se puso de pie y añadió -Se dice que hoy te vieron entrar al despacho del Comandante y que te quedaste más del tiempo que correspondía, pero imagino que todos tenemos algo que ocultar. Aunque te advierto que a muchos de nuestros compañeros escuchar la palabra aristócrata los puede enfurecer. En especial si se trata de una mujer en el ejército que seguramente consiguió el puesto gracias a las influencias de su familia.

-Alain, no sé de qué estás hablando- lo miró molesto y dio por zanjado el tema mientras pensaba que la empresa que estaban emprendiendo con Oscar iba a resultar más difícil de lo que ambos habían pensado.

-o-

Por su parte, la Comandante de la Guardia, pasó esa noche en el palacete de su familia sin poder conciliar el sueño al pensar en André durmiendo en las frías y lúgubres barracas. Al otro día desayunó con el General y aprovechó la instancia para comunicarle que se mudaría.

-Padre, como ya estas informado hoy asumiré oficialmente como Comandante de la Guardia del Ejército– Oscar habló tranquilamente mientras fijaba la vista en la taza de chocolate que humeaba frente a ella.

-Hija- el hombre respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse -Aun no entiendo que razones te llevaron a tomar esa aberrante decisión– movió la cabeza molesto.

-Es un desafío personal, en la Guardia Imperial ya todo funcionaba a la perfección- tomó un sorbo del caliente brebaje –Pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte- lo miró de forma directa -Dada la distancia entre el cuartel del Regimiento y nuestra residencia me será imposible venir a diario... y no sería prudente que me quede en las habitaciones destinadas para mí en el cuartel- dejó la taza sobre la mesa -Para solucionar esto he alquilado una casa cerca del regimiento, viviré ahí.

-Entiendo, tiene lógica lo que indicas- el patriarca la miró serio –Pero debo admitir que me preocupa que vivas sola, eres mi hija y es inevitable que me inquiete por tu bienestar, ya es suficiente con que estés a cargo de un regimiento compuesto por soldados que no son nobles– movió la cabeza en un gesto exasperado –Tu madre prácticamente vive en Versalles, pero sé que tampoco estará de acuerdo con tu decisión de alejarte de la casa de tu familia.

-Padre no hay de qué preocuparse, te recuerdo que se cuidarme sola, me educaste de esa forma– sostuvo su mirada.

-Hija por favor- insistió -Reconsidera la idea de casarte. No me niegues la oportunidad de poder brindar por tu felicidad ni de verte segura formando tu propia familia.

Oscar se levantó de la silla para retirarse de la mesa. –Se me hace tarde, esta será mi última semana en casa por lo menos durante un tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que preparar.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras terminaba alistarse escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. -Adelante- contestó.

Su querida Nana entró a la alcoba -Mi niña hoy iniciarás tus actividades en la Guardia del Ejercito... yo quisiera...

-Dime Nana- la animó a terminar de hablar al verla tan nerviosa.

-Se trata de André...- la anciana miró angustiada -No lo he visto desde ayer, y falta algo de ropa en su habitación... Te pido que si sabes algo acerca de su paradero me lo digas por favor– suspiró –No sé qué le pasa... nuevamente desapareció sin dar explicaciones.

-Tal vez no regrese durante mucho tiempo Nana, él está viviendo en las barracas del Regimiento B– trató de sonar tranquila pese a que aún no lograba aceptar la sorpresiva decisión de André.

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero por qué decidió enlistarse en el ejército?

-No te preocupes Nana, él y yo sabemos cuidarnos muy bien. Pero... aprovechando que estás aquí me gustaría pedirte ayuda con algo personal.

-Sí mi niña, lo que usted diga.

-Necesito que la casa que alquilé en las cercanías del cuartel quede acondicionada durante esta semana ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?- tomó su chaqueta para salir -Además quisiera tu ayuda para seleccionar personal de confianza.

-Yo puedo acompañarla mi niña, sería muy feliz de seguir cuidándola- la miró ansiosa.

-Te lo agradezco- Oscar tomó una de las manos de su Nana con cariño -Pero me gustaría llevar mi vida de una forma más independiente. Sólo necesito alguien para la cocina, una doncella y un mozo de cuadra… la casa no es muy grande.

-Como ordene mi niña... Me encargaré de todo– la mujer la miró llena de tristeza y dándose cuenta que ya no era la chiquilla que había criado como si fuera propia.


	8. Chapter 8

When you're Gone (Avril Lavine)

* * *

En su primer día oficial en la Guardia Del Ejército, Oscar recibió al hombre que debía ser su mano derecha.

 **-** Comandante, el regimiento se ha formado en el patio a espera de sus órdenes. ¿Podría iniciar la Revista?- habló el coronel Dagout.

Cuando ambos llegaron al patio principal, Oscar no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: el lugar estaba totalmente vacío.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! Los soldados se encontraban aquí hace unos cuantos minutos– trató de justificar el coronel Dagout.

Antes de que Oscar pudiera replicar, ambos uniformados vieron a un alto soldado acercarse.

-Comandante, mis compañeros no desean presentar armas ante usted- dijo André de forma solemne apenas llegó junto a la comandante.

-¿Conoces tú la razón?– lo miró preocupada.

-No desean recibir órdenes de una comandante mujer- sostuvo su mirada tratando de mostrarle su preocupación -Si la revista queda cancelada, le ruego autorizarme para regresar a las barracas- finalizó al ver que ella no mostraba turbación alguna.

-Autorizado, es imposible realizar una revista con solo un guardia– se anticipó a contestar el coronel Dagout.

La comandante, esperó unos minutos después que André se retirara y caminó furiosa hacia las barracas. Al llegar, abrió la puerta sin aviso. Un puñal utilizado para jugar tiro al blanco prácticamente le rozó la mejilla.

-Le recomiendo golpear antes de entrar a la barraca– dijo altaneramente el soldado que había lanzado el arma.

Oscar tomó el puñal y se acercó con decisión. -¿Tocar antes de entrar? Sólo las personas educadas podrían pedir semejante cosa– dijo mientras enganchaba el puñal en el cinturón del militar –Y dudo mucho que una persona que no asiste a una revista de tropas pueda ser educada- miró con dureza a los hombres que estaban a su cargo -¡Pongan atención! ¡Reúnanse de inmediato en el patio del cuartel, voy a pasar revista!

-Nadie desea asistir a esa revista… ¿Por qué no regresa a la Guardia Imperial?– escuchó la voz de Alain desde su camarote. –Ninguno de los guardias de este regimiento quiere recibir órdenes de una mujer que nos impone el ejército.

-Si deseas decirme algo, abandona esa cama y dímelo de frente... ¡No estamos en un hospital!- contestó furiosa.

-Disculpe, comandante– se paró frente a ella desafiándola –Como usted sabrá, el Regimiento B es conocido por su violencia y le aseguro que no es nuestra intención ocasionarle daño alguno. Lo mejor es que se vaya.

-Ah, ¿sí? Les comunico a que a mí también me agrada la violencia - sonrió ella con ironía -¿Por qué no verificamos que tan violentos pueden llegar a ser? - André dio un paso adelante, Oscar lo detuvo con una seria mirada. -Se presentará en el patio todo aquel que piense que puede enfrentarse a mí, ustedes elegirán el tipo de arma- dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

Alain observó a André tomar una espada. –¿No me digas que también te enfrentarás a la comandante?

El hombre de ojos verdes no contestó.

-¡Alain, eres el mejor combatiendo. Nadie mejor que tú para representarnos!- gritó uno de los soldados.

-No tengo ninguna intención de combatir con una mujer, va en contra de mis principios– contestó el castaño mirando fijamente a André, vio que el recién llegado estaba saliendo de la barraca.

-¡No importa, seré yo quien enfrente a esa mujer!- habló un hombre que prácticamente duplicaba en tamaño a la comandante -¡Atención compañeros, reúnanse en el patio! ¡Le daremos una lección a esa aristócrata!

Ansiosa y expectante, Oscar esperó a quien se atreviera a desafiarla de pie en el patio bajo el sol. En cuanto vio que un grupo de hombre se acercaba, enderezó los hombros y gritó con decisión -¡Escuchen, si gano asistirán a la revista de tropas, si pierdo abandonaré mi puesto en este regimiento!- terminó de hablar rodeada por los soldados.

\- Excelente idea– dijo su contrincante desenfundando su espada.

Lucharon fieramente. Oscar compensaba sin esfuerzo la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza, con agilidad. En un descuido de su contrincante, lo hirió en la mano provocando que éste soltara su espada después de sólo unos minutos de combate.

-Que te sirva de lección- la rubia enfundó su espada mientras lo miraba con altivez -¡Tienen diez minutos para presentarse a la revista!– le dijo al hombre que yacía en el suelo mientras le daba la espalda para retirarse.

-¡Nos la pagará! ¡Acaben con ella!– gritó uno de los soldados en un claro llamado a formar un motín.

André empuñó su espada pero alguien lo tomó firmemente del brazo, volteó a mirar. Vio a Alain. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para que lo soltara, su amigo habló con fuerza para que todos lo escucharan.

–¡Esperen! ¡Un momento compañeros... cuando se promete algo se debe cumplir, debemos reconocer que nos venció, por lo tanto asistiremos a la revista de tropas!- se paró frente a Oscar y le dijo mirándola a los ojos -Sin embargo, debo decirle que no nos complace su nombramiento.

-Lo sé– contestó ella con tranquilidad.

-Estamos enlistados porque necesitamos la paga, necesitamos comer- la miró con dureza, desafiándola -No lo olvide comandante.

-Ve a alistarte para la revista, Soissons- le ordenó.

Al finalizar ese día, Oscar se retiró del cuartel sin atreverse a llamar a André, pues no quería ponerlo en evidencia.

-Adelante- contestó a los llamados en la puerta de su oficina a la mañana siguiente.

-Comandante ¿Me mandó a llamar?– dijo André cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-André…- se acercó a él –No es buena idea que te hayas enlistado– tomó sus manos –Mi nombramiento no fue bien recibido, si se enteran de que trabajaste con mi familia o si llegan a sospechar de nuestra relación, podrían incluso matarte.

-Sé muy bien a lo que me enfrento, ayer vi como intentaron emboscarte- apretó sus manos –Dime, después de eso... ¿Cómo quieres que te deje sola?

-No me pasará nada, soy la comandante… además, soy noble y eso aún me otorga cierta protección- lo abrazó – Pero tú no, podrías morir en un enfrentamiento en las barracas, incluso en alguna operación de rutina– se separó de él inquieta y se acercó a la ventana –Cuando decidí dejar la Guardia Imperial y unirme a la Guardia del Ejército, lo hice para alejarme de Versalles y de mi padre, fue para que pudiéramos vivir juntos en otro lugar sin temer ser descubiertos en cualquier momento… no fue para que tú te expusieras a tantos peligros.

-No podría dejarte sola aquí. No importa lo que me ocurra, prefiero verte todos los días y saber que puedo protegerte– la tomó de los hombros haciendo que se girara para mirarlo –Debes estar tranquila... Sé cómo cuidarme, nadie es más peligrosa que tú de mal humor y con una espada... y eso ya sé cómo manejarlo– bromeó mientras la besaba en la frente -Debemos ser cuidadosos y debes tratarme como a cualquier otro de los hombres a tu cargo, no lo olvides.

-Lo sé– lo miró a los ojos y trató de sonreír. Después de unos segundos cambió el tema -La casa que alquilé estará lista a partir de la próxima semana, te esperaré ahí cuando estés fuera de servicio… ¿Irás?- lo miró ansiosa.

-Estar muerto sería la única razón para no ir– sonrió André con los ojos brillantes.

* * *

Con un millón de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza, Oscar se concentró en tratar de leer el libro que sostenía en sus manos, aunque la verdad, es que las letras prácticamente bailaban ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiera nada por evitarlo. Cuando suaves golpes sonaron en su puerta, contestó completamente distraída. Un suave aroma a galletas y lino inundó su nariz, levantó la vista y miró a su querida nana. Dejó el libro sobre una mesita y la observó atenta.

-Mi niña- comenzó a hablar la mujer -Ya está casi todo listo para que pueda trasladarse a su nuevo domicilio.

-Gracias Nana, sabía que tú podrías ayudarme a organizar todo.

-Mi niña.. Hoy llegaron los muebles que usted encargó y se prepararon dos habitaciones principales…

-¿Hubo algún problema con eso?– Oscar trató de ocultar el temblor de sus manos, pues si bien no le ponía nerviosa hablar de eso, sí le incomodaba bastante.

-¿André vivirá ahí también?– preguntó la anciana mientras retorcía su delantal entre las manos.

-Sí. También vivirá ahí– la miró directamente a los ojos y añadió –Te recuerdo que él está viviendo en las barracas del cuartel mientras está de servicio... pero cuando esté de asueto, vivirá conmigo– sostuvo la mirada.

-Pero mi niña… Ustedes no pueden...

-Nana... - dijo en tono de advertencia, mientras se ponía de pie con seguridad -Si he tomado la decisión de alejarme de Versalles y de la casa de mi familia, es precisamente porque deseo vivir mi vida según mis convicciones y siguiendo mis sentimientos.

-Lo entiendo, pero…- la mujer se encontró con la segura mirada de la joven a quien había criado, se dio cuenta de que nada podría hacer para detener lo que ocurriría, por lo que calló y se retiró sin más que argumentar.

De esa forma, la menor de la casa Jarjayes se trasladó a su nueva morada y continuó desempeñando su papel de comandante de un ejército conformado por hombres del Tercer Estado. Llena de trabajo y tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, transcurrió más de un mes.

-o-

André se detuvo unos segundos frente a la enorme puerta de la casa de ladrillos rojos que se erigía ante él. Mientras pensaba que era bastante particular la situación, pues estaba a punto de vivir en un lugar que si bien podría llamar su casa, no tenía nada de él más que su ropa, movió la cabeza divertido y se rascó la nuca. Oscar era avasalladora por naturaleza y crianza, y eso hacía imposible molestarse con ella, pues sabía no haberle pedido su opinión no era un signo de que no lo considerara, si no que era simplemente porque no lo creyó necesario. Suspiró. "¿Quién más que yo podría entenderla?" pensó levantando un brazo y golpeando la firme madera de la entrada.

-Buenas noches, señor– una muchacha pecosa y de cabello castaño cobrizo abrió la puerta principal -Mi nombre es Anne y estoy a vuestro servicio- dijo la chica de diecinueve años, extendió las manos -Permítame recibir sus cosas, por favor.

-Buenas noches... Por favor llámame André– contestó incómodo y entregando su bolso.

-¡André, llegaste!– Oscar bajó corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó a sus brazos -¡Por fin llegaste!

Olvidando su incomodidad inicial, André la besó apasionadamente. Si bien la veía a diario en el cuartel, actuaban prácticamente como dos desconocidos. Estaban más cerca que antes, pero al mismo tiempo más lejos. Ansioso por tocarla, la levantó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla.

Oscar le envolvió la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que le murmuraba al oído –Llévame a nuestra habitación... Ahora- comenzó a reír -Está en el segundo piso...

André pensó que todo valía la pena sólo por oírla reír de esa forma. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con ella en brazos.

-o-

-¿Cuántos días tienes fuera de servicio?- Oscar preguntó apoyando su mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo de André, le encantaba escuchar el latido de su corazón.

-Dagout me dio cinco días- contestó él mientras le acariciaba espalda.

Oscar levantó el rostro y lo besó –Hagamos que valgan la pena– rió cuando él la hizo rodar en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

-Como ordene, mi comandante– André comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies.

-Espera... quizás debiéramos cenar... debes estar muerto de hambre- lo interrumpió.

-Créeme... entre comer y hacer esto- le mordisqueó suavemente la piel de la cadera -Podría morir de inanición.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Al otro día, Oscar despertó entrada la mañana. La luz que se colaba por la ventana indicaba que había amanecido hace horas, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el perfil de André. Sonrió emocionada. Despertar junto a él hacía que todo valiera la pena. Se levantó, arropó con una bata y bajó para pedirle a su doncella que llevara un mensaje al cuartel avisando que se ausentaría debido a reuniones en Versalles. Una vez realizado el trámite, fue a la cocina a pedir que les prepararan desayuno. Saludó gentilmente a la pequeña y humilde mujer que estaba frente a la estufa, pues dado que en ausencia de André pasaba muy poco tiempo en la casa, apenas conocía a la mujer que trabajaba para ella en la cocina y ese era el momento propicio para presentarse.

-Buenos días, Lady Oscar ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- habló la cocinera.

-Lamento no habernos conocido antes– Oscar extendió la mano para saludarla –Perdone, su cara me parece conocida- la miró con curiosidad.

La mujer llevó la mano de su empleadora a sus labios y la besó con devoción, mientras rodaban un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Oscar la tomó de los hombros. –Disculpe mi mala memoria... ¿Nos conocemos?- la observó atentamente.

-Nunca podría olvidar su rostro, Lady Oscar, usted trató de defender a mi hijo menor cuando fue asesinado por el duque De Germain- la mujer comenzó a llorar –Siempre estaré agradecida por la bondad que mostró con nosotros.

Oscar la miró impactada, pues pese a que eso había ocurrido hace muchos años aún recordaba el episodio con claridad. –Lamento mucho no haber podido hacer más por su pequeño niño- trató de consolarla.

-No tratarnos como basura, fue suficiente. Siempre contará con mi gratitud y la de mi hija, ella es la doncella que está a cargo de su casa.

-Agradezco sus palabras- dijo sonriendo -Pero... ¿Cuál es su nombre?, conozco el de Anne porque que la veo a diario pero aún desconozco el suyo...

-Me llamo Gabrielle.

-Mucho gusto, Gabrielle- la rubia caminó y se acercó a la mesa para sentarse, hizo un gesto con la mano para que la pequeña mujer se sentara frente a ella –Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, mi situación es bastante... particular, estaré sola la mayoría de los días pero cada cierto tiempo llegará André, a quien considero mi esposo y espero sea tratado de esa forma- abordó el tema directamente.

-Descuide Lady Oscar, usted puede contar con nuestra eterna gratitud y discreción- limpiándose las manos en su delantal y poniéndose de pie, la mujer continuó –Dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Quería pedir que nos lleven el desayuno a la recamara, por favor– sonrió tranquila.

-Enseguida milady- la cocinera hizo una reverencia y comenzó a preparar una bandeja.

* * *

Ese mismo día, mientras estaban en la biblioteca de la casa, Oscar le comunicó a André que la familia del niño asesinado frente a sus ojos en París eran quienes los ayudaban en la casa.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo cuando el duque de Germain asesinó a ese niño en París- André tomó un libro de la biblioteca de la casa –Es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo.

-Ese no te gustará...- Oscar le quitó el libro de las manos -Así es, jamás habría imaginado volverla a ver– continuó con el tema de conversación.

-Y así dices que el desvergonzado soy yo...- André comenzó a reír -No quieres que lea sólo para que centre toda mi atención en ti- la besó en la punta de la nariz -Eres una pícara.

Oscar encogió los hombros y sonrió -Llévatelo a las barracas si quieres...- le entregó el libro y lo abrazó –¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? Extraño mucho nuestras cabalgatas y conversaciones– sonrió con melancolía.

-Vamos– la besó dulcemente en los labios –Aún tenemos días juntos, no estés triste... mientras estés en el cuartel arreglaré el jardín y el establo, están hechos una calamidad- la besó otra vez -Y prometo esperarte cada noche listo y dispuesto, seré la mejor cena- guiñó un ojo traviesamente -En cuanto a mis próximos días libres, te los informaré con anticipación para que puedas hacerlos coincidir con los tuyos- la besó nuevamente.

-Nana sabe que vives aquí conmigo cuando no estás de servicio.

André resopló, pues sabía que eso iba a significar un problema -¿Cómo se enteró?

-Me preguntó después de ayudarme a alistar la casa y ver los dormitorios principales... Preferí decírselo abiertamente antes que llegara cualquier día tratando de dar una sorpresa para comprobar sus sospechas.

-Bueno... es mejor que lo sepa- suspiró resignado -Mañana la iré a visitar, no la veo desde que me enlisté. Parece mentira que ya hayan transcurrido casi dos meses desde la última vez que la vi.

Oscar rodeó el cuello de André con sus brazos -Salgamos antes de que anochezca… mañana puedes preocuparte de tu abuela.

El hombre asintió. Salieron de la casa riendo y tan abstraídos en competir, que no notaron que un soldado del regimiento, que también estaba de franco, los había visto a lo lejos.

-o-

Después del tiempo de asueto, el soldado Grandier regresó a las barracas con total normalidad hasta que el hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, se acercó mientras patrullaban en el centro de París.

-Ten cuidado, te están vigilando– Alain arregló su gorra para disimular lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- André lo miró sorprendido.

-Te vieron junto a la comandante cuando estuviste fuera de servicio– lo miró con disimulo –Ya se sabe que fuiste asistente de nuestra hermosa jefa durante años. Algunos incluso aseguran que eres el espía de esa mujer, otros dicen que eres su amante- bufó divertido -Como si alguna vez una aristócrata se atreviera a mirar a su lacayo- se burló -Sería conveniente que tuvieras cuidado al estar a solas– cuando vio que otro soldado se acercaba, fingió un ataque de tos para disimular y se alejó de André dando por terminada la conversación.

I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz)

* * *

Las semanas transcurrieron transformándose en meses. Tiempo en el cual Oscar y André consiguieron complementar a la perfección el trabajo en la Guardia del Ejército con su vida de pareja.

-¡Detente ahí!- Oscar se levantó de la cama y se colocó una camisa de André para cubrir su desnudez.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- preguntó sonriendo el aludido. Estaba sacando del armario su uniforme, ese día en la noche debía regresar a las barracas después de una semana de descanso. Era su cuarto periodo de asueto.

-Estás en un punto en el que te cortas el cabello nuevamente o lo atas- Oscar caminó hasta su peinador, abrió un cajón y sacó unas tijeras -Decide que quieres hacer- hizo chasquear las hojas.

-¡Hey!- André comenzó a reír -Controla esa arma porque me intimidas- se quitó la camisa y se sentó en una banqueta frente al espejo -Córtalo, por favor- le pidió -Estoy en tus manos.

Oscar se paró detrás de él y comenzó a recortarle el cabello. André aguantó la risa al ver como ella se ponía bizca mientras se mordía el labio inferior, lo invadió la ternura al darse cuenta de que ella hacía eso cada vez que estaba concentrada. Cuando la comandante terminó su tarea, le ordenó el cabello con las manos y sonrió.

-Quedaste perfecto- se inclinó y lo abrazó por los hombros -Te ves insoportablemente apuesto- le susurró en el oído. -¡Adelante!- gritó sin pensar cuando en ese momento golpearon a la puerta de la habitación.

Anne abrió, la muchacha bajó la vista de inmediato y completamente sonrojada al observar a Oscar vestida apenas con una camisa y a André, sólo llevando pantalones -Perdón... no quería interrumpir- se justificó.

-No interrumpes nada... ya habíamos terminado- contestó la rubia de forma tranquila.

Cuando André vio que la doncella se cubría las mejillas en un gesto contrariado aclaró -Oscar me estaba cortando el cabello- comenzó a reír al ver que la doncella sonreía y Oscar era la que estaba completamente colorada al darse cuenta de lo que Anne había entendido antes -Voy por una escoba- se colocó la camisa nuevamente.

-Es mejor que no...- interrumpió la doncella -El padre de Lady Oscar está en el vestíbulo esperando... no quiso pasar al salón.

-¿Mi padre?- preguntó asustada y comenzó a buscar unos pantalones -Dile que bajo de inmediato por favor.

Apenas Anne salió de la habitación Oscar comenzó a vestirse.

-Llévalo al salón y yo saldré por la puerta de atrás- le dijo André mientras la besaba -Tranquila... no se dará cuenta, te veo mañana en el cuartel- se despidió.

Oscar asintió y salió de la habitación apenas estuvo lista. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que su padre no quería nada en particular y sólo la había visitado para saludarla. Con esfuerzo logró distraerlo para que el joven de cabello negro caminara en punta de pies hasta la cocina y pudiera salir por la puerta de servicio.

Al otro día, mientras André caminaba de regreso a las barracas al finalizar su guardia de noche, fue acorralado por algunos soldados. Había olvidado por completo la advertencia de Alain con el transcurso de las semanas ya que no encontraba razón para preocuparse, pues en los meses transcurridos había logrado acoplarse perfectamente al ritmo del ejército y ya había dado por superado cualquier problema.

-¿Será un buen momento para que charle contigo?- preguntó un soldado cerrándole el paso.

-¿Conmigo?- André miró extrañado al hombre que lo miraba amenazante.

-Tengo entendido que servías como criado a la comandante, eres un miserable, ¡Me molesta tener frente a mí a uno lacayo de esos malditos nobles!- el militar que lo interpelaba lo tomó violentamente de la chaqueta.

-¡No creo que sea sólo un asqueroso lacayo, es probable que sea un espía que le cuenta todo lo que sucede al interior de las barracas!- gritó otro hombre mientras se acercaba.

Segundos antes de recibir el primer golpe, André recordó la advertencia de Alain, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cayó al suelo semi aturdido.

-¿Serías tan amable de acompañarnos a la bodega?- comenzaron a arrastrarlo entre varios.

-Vas a arrepentirte de ser un traidor- dijo alguien pateándolo en las costillas mientras estaba en el suelo del sucio almacén.

André, respirando con dificultad debido al dolor que sentía en los costados y pecho, se esforzó en erguirse -Me parece interesante lo que plantean... pero lo único que han provocado es que me enfurezca y me enfrente a todos ustedes. ¿Eso es lo que quieren o me equivoco?- se puso de pie con esfuerzo y tomó uno de los fusiles de reserva -Sí, fui su sirviente… Y eso no es de incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes- golpeó sin dudar al soldado que estaba frente a él.

-o-

Alain vio como un soldado atravesaba violentamente una de las ventanas de la bodega del armamento, cayendo violentamente al patio. Pese a la distancia escuchó gritos desde el interior, corrió a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Cuando llegó, cinco soldados salían del almacenamiento.

-¿Qué pasa compañeros?- los miró severamente -Sería conveniente que, como líder de este grupo, me informaran con anticipación lo que piensan hacer en su tiempo libre.

-Disculpa Alain, no quisimos faltarte el respeto, fue una pelea insignificante- trató de justificarse uno de los soldados -Te lo puedo jurar.

-¿Así que una pelea insignificante? No fue una pelea limpia, se aprovecharon porque fueron cinco contra uno- contestó molesto y sacando un puñal de la manga de su chaqueta.

-Alain, por favor... No sucederá otra vez- replicó temeroso el líder del grupo que había golpeado a André.

-¿No estaban enterados de que ese joven recién llegado, además de ser mi compañero es un gran amigo?- tomó a uno de los hombres de la chaqueta -¡Salgan de aquí, tropa de cobardes!

Todos los que estaban observando, se retiraron rápidamente al ver que la comandante se acercaba alertada por el alboroto. Alain entró al almacén y vio a André en suelo casi inconsciente. Lo ayudó a sentarse.

–Tranquilo, ya se fueron… Debes ser valiente amigo, estas cosas pasan en el ejército.

-Lo sé, Alain- el joven de ojos verdes levantó la vista y vio a Oscar de pie en la puerta. Los nudillos de la mujer estaban blancos debido al esfuerzo que hacía para controlarse y no correr hacia él. La miró e hizo un gesto apenas perceptible para indicarle que estaba bien. Trató de ponerse de pie pero no le fue posible, lo habían golpeado con saña.

Oscar no aguantó más y dio un paso, las suelas de sus botas sonaron en el sucio piso.

Alain volteó a mirarla -Comandante…- notó extrañado que el rostro de Oscar no era más que una mueca de terror, miró rápidamente a su amigo y reparó en que sus ojos estaban más preocupados por ella que por él mismo, le extrañó la particular relación que mostraban, era demasiado cercana para su gusto –Ya entiendo... Al fin he comprendido…- miró con lástima a André y agregó -¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de una mujer vestida de hombre…?- volteó a mirar a Oscar de forma dura -Comandante, será mejor que se encargue de atender al herido, este hombre la ama tanto que arriesgó su vida por usted- se puso de pié dejando a André en el suelo –Los dejaré solos- salió cerrando la puerta de la bodega.

Oscar corrió hacia André -Dame los nombres de quienes te golpearon y los castigaré- exigió mientras trataba de limpiar con su pañuelo la sangre del rostro de su amado.

-Tranquilízate, estoy bien- la tomó de la mano tratando de calmarla –No puedes perder la compostura, debes tratarme como a cualquier otro soldado, recuérdalo.

-Sabía que esto sería peligroso- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie -Te llevaré al hospital.

-No es necesario- emitió un quejido al enderezarse -Dame un par de días de descanso y estaré bien.

-o-

-¿Dónde está André?- Oscar preguntó a la doncella en cuanto entró a la casa.

-Está descansando en la habitación milady– Anne recibió las cosas que su señora le entregaba.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a André recostado. El hombre se puso de pie apenas la vio. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza -Te lo dije… Podrían haberte matado y todo porque te empeñas en estar en donde no deberías.

-Oscar mi amor, no me aprietes tanto… Mis costillas no lo resisten- bromeó tranquilizándola.

-Déjame revisarte- le desabrochó la camisa, deslizó sus dedos por cada uno de los moretones que tenía en el torso -¿Mandaste a buscar al doctor Lassone?- lo miró preocupada.

-No es necesario, no están rotas... son sólo golpes- acarició una de sus mejillas -Con un poco de descanso estaré bien- la besó en la frente.

-André no puedo dejar esto así, debo amonestar a quienes te emboscaron, esta no es una actitud digna de un militar.

-Mi amor, esto no es la Guardia Imperial, no puedes esperar el comportamiento al que estás acostumbrada de los soldados de la Guardia del Ejército- se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a sentarse junto a él –Debes dejar esto así. No volveré a tener problemas después de hoy, créeme.

Oscar asintió en silencio. Esa noche, permaneció todo el tiempo en una inquieta duermevela vigilando el sueño de André. Por la mañana, se levantó sin despertarlo y esperando que el reposo le ayudara a recuperarse, se dirigió al cuartel. Apenas llegó a su despacho alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó.

-¡Buenos días, comandante!- la saludó ruidosamente Alain -¿Me permite preguntarle por la salud de André?

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Por qué me preguntas por su salud?- contestó tratando de parecer desconcertada ante esa pregunta tan personal.

-Por nada en particular, comandante- contestó el soldado sin ocultar una amplia sonrisa –¿Permiso para retirarme?

-Concedido.

-o-

El día en que André retornaba a las barracas se fueron por separado procurando llegar por caminos diferentes. Después de una semana, Oscar comprobó que André tenía razón, posterior del altercado en la bodega no lo habían vuelto a molestar.

-General Bouillé buenos días, no esperaba su visita- Oscar saludó a su superior sorprendida al entrar a su oficina y verlo sentado en su escritorio -No había tenido oportunidad de disculparme con usted por lo ocurrido meses atrás en su casa...

-Ya olvidé lo sucedido en la fiesta, he sido amigo de tu padre durante años y sé que no fue tu intención faltarme el respeto.

-Es usted muy amable, general- respondió Oscar con alivio.

-Hace más de seis meses que estás a cargo de este regimiento y pese a que enfrentaste serias dificultades al inicio, quiero felicitarte por haber logrado que tus hombres hayan cambiado de actitud. Gracias a tu desempeño, el regimiento ha mejorado en la calidad de su cometido profesional.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, general.

-Es por ello que he venido a ofrecerte una misión especial. Supongo que estás en conocimiento de que la próxima semana el príncipe Aldelos de España y su familia, realizarán una visita de buena voluntad a nuestro país. Tenemos informes de que un grupo de terroristas están planeando asesinar al príncipe con el fin de manchar el nombre de nuestros soberanos ante los países europeos. Quisiera que tus guardias del ejército se encargaran de vigilar y proteger a nuestros invitados.

-Discúlpeme usted, pero me permito recordarle que abandoné mi puesto en la Guardia Imperial.

-Lo sé, pero me he basado en tu intachable carrera, tu liderazgo y tu gran habilidad como estratega para encomendarte esta misión. Este regimiento está capacitado para trabajar en coordinación con la Guardia Imperial en la protección de nuestros visitantes. Te pido aceptes esta misión- insistió la autoridad máxima de las fuerzas militares francesas.

-Como usted ordene, general Bouillé- contestó resignada, pues sabía que si bien no había tenido mayores problemas en comandar a su rebelde destacamento, tampoco sería fácil que sus subalternos aceptaran una misión destinada a la protección de un noble extranjero. Tenía que pensar muy bien cómo plantear la delicada situación.

Durante ese mismo día, decidió enfrentar el problema y se apersonó en las barracas.

-Para la próxima semana se nos ha encomendado una misión de suma importancia basándose únicamente en nuestra excelencia como regimiento, por lo tanto, espero estén todos a la altura de situación- Oscar habló con determinación mientras caminaba frente a sus subordinados -Lasalle ¿Dónde está tu fusil? ¿Por qué no pasas revista con tu fusil?- se detuvo delante de un soldado.

-No lo sé comandante, creo que lo perdí- contestó el rubicundo militar.

-¿En dónde lo perdiste?- insistió.

-No lo sé comandante, no recuerdo cuándo ni cómo pude haberlo perdido- contestó el pequeño hombre completamente nervioso.

-Lasalle, esto es muy grave... No puedes contestar así cuando te pregunto por un fusil que te fue encomendado por el ejército- lo miró con reprobación –Cuando un soldado pierde un fusil sin que medie una razón de peso, se expone a un castigo corporal o incluso podría ser sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

-No importa comandante, con gusto aceptaré el castigo que se me imponga- contestó nervioso mientras evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-Coronel Dagout, entregue al soldado Lasalle un fusil de reserva. Dígale al encargado que yo lo autoricé- ordenó y dio por zanjado el tema. No era momento para insistir con algo que podría caldear los ánimos.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, desde hace más de una semana sentía dificultad para levantarse al amanecer, no podía explicarse por qué tenía tanto sueño. Se levantó perezosamente y bajó a desayunar.

-Lady Oscar ¿No va a comer? ¡Alguien con su nivel de actividad necesita algo más que un té!- dijo Anne al ver que una vez más su señora no había probado bocado.

-No gracias, no me apetece comer… Es probable que el exceso de trabajo me esté pasando la cuenta- se puso de pie, era hora de marcharse hacia el cuartel.

La doncella la miró muy seria – _Milady_ … ¿Desde hace cuánto se siente así?

-No lo sé, un par de semanas quizás, no debe ser nada de cuidado... es posible que me vaya a resfriar... no te preocupes- salió de la casa rumbo a la caballeriza.

Al llegar a su oficina, fue interrumpida casi de inmediato por su mano derecha.

-¿Alguna novedad, coronel Dagout?- preguntó sin despegar la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

-Sí comandante, anoche visitó el cuartel la Policía Militar.

-¿La Policía Militar? ¿Informaron la razón de la visita?- lo miró preocupada.

-Sí, fue encontrado en una casa de empeño en los barrios bajos de París un fusil del ejército. Revisaron el número de inscripción y correspondía a los entregados a éste destacamento, nos encomendaron averiguar a qué guardia se le había asignado el rifle empeñado.

–Muchos fusiles se han perdido en este regimiento, será imposible determinar a quién pertenecía- cortó el tema, pues supo de inmediato a quién pertenecía el arma y ella no lo denunciaría.

-Como usted diga, comandante.

-Coronel, ¿Podría hacerme el favor de decirle al soldado Grandier que venga?

-En seguida, comandante.

A los pocos minutos, André llegó presuroso. Oscar se acercó a él y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó.

–Te he extrañado- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

André la tomó en sus brazos, respondiendo su caricia con ansias –Seguramente estaré libre nuevamente en un par de semanas- le susurró al oído.

-Estas semanas se me han hecho eternas, la casa se siente tan vacía sin ti- sonrió cuando André la levantó un poco del suelo -Tengo que preguntarte algo... El soldado Lasalle, ¿Qué impresión tienes de él?

-Es un buen muchacho, se enlistó para ayudar a su madre y hermanas ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- la depositó con cuidado en el suelo –Estás más delgada ¿Te has alimentando bien?- la miró preocupado.

-Sí, sólo es exceso de trabajo- contestó tranquila y se sentó frente a su escritorio –Dagout me informó que anoche vino la Policía Militar, encontraron un fusil empeñado en París... creo que es el de Lasalle.

-¡No podemos dejar que lo descubran! Si es de él, te aseguro que tuvo razones de peso para haber hecho eso... Si es descubierto lo fusilarán- contestó con vehemencia.

-Lo sé, esperemos que la investigación no trascienda... al menos le resté importancia frente a Dagout.

El resto del día transcurrió en calma. Debido a que llovía copiosamente sobre París, y pese a que ya había oscurecido, Oscar decidió esperar que el clima mejorara un poco para retirarse, pues no quería exponerse a enfermar debido lo débil que se sentía. Aprovechando el tiempo extra, comenzó a escribir el reporte de los últimos patrullajes hasta que escuchó fuertes golpes en la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante- contestó mientras se masajeaba suavemente las sienes, estaba con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Alain entró a su despacho sin saludar.

-¿Acaso sucede algo grave?- se puso de pie alarmada.

-¿A qué se debe su pregunta, comandante?– la voz del Teniente sonó dura.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro.

-Acompáñeme comandante, nos esperan en el patio- le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué no hablas con más claridad? Dime qué ha sucedido de una buena vez- lo miró molesta, no le gustaba el tono que estaba empleando con ella.

-Miembros de la Policía Militar acaban de marcharse, detuvieron a Lasalle.

-¿Qué dices?- Oscar se apoyó en la mesa, sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

-Usted, nuestra respetada comandante delató a uno de sus guardias- Alain la miró con desprecio.

-Yo nunca…- una inesperada y fuerte bofetada le cruzó el rostro impidiéndole terminar de hablar. La mejilla le palpitó dolorosamente.

-¡Le dije que nos están esperando!- Alain la tomó de un brazo, aprovechando su fuerza y superioridad física la llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta el patio principal. En cuanto llegaron al lugar donde ya se encontraban todos los soldados, la soltó bruscamente provocando que cayera en el suelo mojado.-¡Me avergüenza haber pensado que usted llegaría a ser una mujer honesta!- la voz y mirada de Alain estaban cargadas de furia y desprecio.

-¡Oscar!- gritó André mientras corría hacia ella -¡Alain déjala, es imposible que haya hecho lo que dices… la conozco bien!

-¡No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo!- contestó furioso a su amigo.

André se abrió paso a empujones hasta casi llegar junto a ellos, se detuvo cuando sintió que la punta de un puñal le presionaba el cuello.

-Si te mueves te mato, maldito lacayo- gruñó un soldado.

-Es preciso que me crean, nunca he dicho una palabra acerca de Lasalle a la Policía Militar- Oscar se puso de pie, sentía su corazón latiendo rápido contra el pecho.

-No nos engañará. ¿Por qué habríamos de creer en su palabra?... ¡Van a ejecutar a Lasalle frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento!- Alain arrojó una espada a sus pies –Dicen que usted es buena con la espada, demuéstrelo, comandante- Oscar dudo en tomar la espada.-¡Defiéndete!... ¡Jamás podré perdonarte esta traición!- insistió el enorme hombre de ojos castaños.

-Creo que ya no hay nada más que pueda decirte, Alain- contestó resignada tomando la espada del suelo y lo miró dolida.

El alto y fuerte soldado desenvainó su espada, atacándola con fuerza y destreza. Oscar reaccionó y evadió cada estocada, entrecerró sus párpados para evitar que la lluvia perjudicara su visión y lo atacó con rapidez. Lucharon fieramente, ella repelió cada golpe con gran habilidad y, en un movimiento muchas veces ejecutado, quebró con un certero estacazo la espada de Alain.

-Ríndete, no puedes pelear con una espada rota- le dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-A partir de este momento, te voy a enseñar lo que es pelear con la fuerza de un hombre- la miró furioso.

La lluvia continuaba copiosa y fría, cada gota, sumada al cansancio, dificultaba la visión de ambos. Inesperadamente, Alain golpeó la mano derecha de Oscar con la espada rota y con la vaina, que aún mantenía en la mano, le pegó en el estómago. La comandante de la Guardia del Ejército Francés cayó de rodillas perdiendo la respiración por un momento, su espada cayó pesadamente al suelo. El golpe en su mano la había obligado a dejar caer su arma.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!

-¡Acaba con ella!

-¡Alain, acaba con ella de una vez!

Varios soldados comenzaron a gritar desde la multitud. Alain recogió la espada de Oscar y se la lanzó. Ella la recibió en el aire con la mano que no había sido golpeada.

-¡Sus manos aún tiemblan, mátala!- los gritos continuaron.

-¡Acaba con ella de una vez!

-¡Basta! ¡Está pelea se terminó!- Alain se abrió la chaqueta –Y debo decir que perdí- mostró que estaba herido, un hilo de sangre manchaba su vieja camisa.

Oscar trató de ponerse de pie, pero un dolor persistente en el estómago se lo impidió. Mientras miraba al teniente, molesta por su desconfianza y dolida por la infame acusación, se concentró en respirar profundo para recobrar las fuerzas que la habían abandonado.

-Te pido que reconsideres tus actos antes de jugar a la comandante y delatar a uno de tus hombres para quedar bien con tus superiores. Lasalle no es el único que ha vendido su fusil para alimentar a su familia, casi todos hemos hecho lo mismo- la mirada de Alain estaba llena de desprecio y su voz temblaba por la ira que aún lo cegaba -Incluso, hemos vendido hasta el uniforme porque con la paga no nos alcanza para comer. Nunca podrías entendernos, sólo somos hombres que pasamos penurias gracias a la mala paga que nos da el Estado- terminó de hablar y sin volver a mirarla se marchó hacia las barracas.

Oscar continuó en el suelo. El grupo de soldados comenzó a dispersarse siguiendo a Alain.

André golpeó a quien lo tenía sujeto del cuello y un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la tela de su chaqueta. Corrió hacia su mujer.

-¿Estás bien?– preguntó alarmado llegando su lado y verla aún sentada en el suelo –¿Puedes levantarte?- pasó uno de los delgados brazos de Oscar sobre su hombro y, tomándola de la cintura, la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Sí… Sí, puedo- dijo ella en un murmullo. Caminaron lentamente hasta su oficina, al cerrar la puerta sin poder resistir más se desmayó.

André la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la pequeña recamara disponible en su despacho. Cambió nervioso sus ropas mojadas por una muda seca que encontró en el armario y la acostó, estaba fría como la nieve. La abrigó con las mantas.

-Oscar… mi amor, reacciona- dio suaves golpes en sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos, la comandante despertó asustada. –¿Qué me pasó?– trató de incorporarse pero un repentino mareo la detuvo, debió recostarse nuevamente -¡Tú uniforme está manchado con sangre!- tocó el cuello de la chaqueta de André.

-Es sólo un rasguño, no te preocupes– se limpió con un pañuelo -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan débil?- acarició su rostro –Te he visto pelear combates muchos más largos sin perder el aire ni agitarte.

-No sé, quizás estoy resfriada- se sentó lentamente en la cama –André debes creerme, jamás habría delatado a Lasalle- trató de ponerse de pie una vez más.

-Lo sé, no tienes que convencerme…. Por favor recuéstate y descansa- insistió haciendo que se volviera a acostar –Los soldados aún están muy alterados, me quedaré aquí acompañándote.

-¡No! Lo verán como una deslealtad- su voz tembló de miedo por André.

-Mi lealtad principal es contigo- la besó en la frente, la tomó de la mano y acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

-o-

-¿Dónde estabas?– preguntó André al siguiente día –Estuviste prácticamente todo el día fuera- se acercó apenas cerró la puerta de la oficina.

-Fui a entrevistarme con el general Bouillé, le supliqué interceder por Lasalle, me aproveché de que se nos ha encomendado una importante misión para los próximos días. Le expliqué que el Regimiento de la Guardia Del Ejército es reacio a la protección de nobles y que ayudar a este guardia caído en desgracia, sería una señal de buena voluntad para con ellos– Oscar se quitó los guantes y los puso sobre el escritorio.

-Me parece una jugada muy astuta ¿Cómo crees que salió todo?- la miró lleno de admiración.

-Perfecto. En cualquier momento llegará Lasalle, todos los cargos serán retirados– sonrió resplandeciente.

-Hoy debes ir a casa, debes descansar antes de que salgamos de campaña en un par de días- la tomó de la mano, notó su piel fría -Vamos, te acompañaré a tu caballo- trató de sonreír pese a que le preocupaba verla tan fatigada.

-Sí, tienes razón... No me he sentido muy bien- Oscar respiró profundo, soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Comandante!- Alain se acercó corriendo antes de que saliera del cuartel.

-Dime- contestó tranquila y desde su montura.

-Lasalle acaba de llegar… nos ha informado que utilizando sus influencias, usted intercedió por él ante la Policía Militar.

-Así es- la rubia mujer lo miró con calma.

-Le pido disculpas por el malentendido de ayer- el teniente extendió una mano en señal de paz. Oscar estrechó su mano, pero no emitió comentario alguno. -Ahora puedo vender mi fusil, ya que sé que me ayudará– bromeó Alain soltando la delicada mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas.

-¿En realidad crees eso?- sin decirle nada más Oscar espoleó su caballo y se marchó, no sin antes mirar a André y guiñarle un ojo disimuladamente.

–Nunca más en tu vida te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca más!- rugió André con la mirada llena de ira mientras tomaba con fuerza la chaqueta de su amigo.

-No te enfades amigo… mensaje recibido- Alain forcejeó hasta conseguir que su amigo lo soltara.

-o-

Oscar escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, despertó completamente desorientada. Miró hacia la ventana, nuevamente se había quedado dormida.-Adelante- contestó sentándose en el lecho. Estiró los brazos tratando de desperezarse.

-Buenos días milady- la saludó amablemente Gabrielle.

-Buenos días… ¿Le ocurrió algo a Anne?- preguntó alarmada al no ver a su doncella como todos los días.

-No, no se preocupe- la cocinera sonrió tranquilizándola -Es sólo que ella me comentó que usted no estaba desayunando como de costumbre, así que quise probar una nueva receta para ver si le apetecía- colocó una bandeja con un recipiente lleno de caldo sobre sus piernas –Si usted sigue adelgazando, puede enfermar y el señor André se va a preocupar- le entregó una cuchara incitándola a comer.

-Huele delicioso…- trató de sonar amable, aunque, al igual que los días anteriores, no tenía apetito.

-Lady Oscar ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto- contestó mientras probaba la sopa. Cerró los ojos extasiada. La sopa estaba deliciosa.

-¿Ha considerado la posibilidad de que pueda estar embarazada?

Oscar soltó la cuchara haciéndola caer estrepitosamente sobre la bandeja y miró a su cocinera perpleja -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla.

Gabrielle acercó una silla para sentarse junto a ella, tomó una de sus manos e insistió –Su falta de apetito en las mañanas, su delgadez repentina, el extraño cansancio que siente y el aumento de las horas que duerme, son claros síntomas de que podría estar embarazada... ¿Se ha desmayado?

La comandante recordó la repentina fatiga y desmayo que sufrió después del duelo con Alain –Sí, hace dos días me desmayé- contestó mientras la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían de sus órbitas. –Dios mío, qué voy a hacer…- dijo desesperada mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, comenzó a temblar.

Gabrielle retiró la bandeja de la cama y se sentó más cerca de ella –Milady tranquilícese, es algo muy natural en una mujer… casada.

-¡Sabes que no estoy realmente casada, sabes que no nos podemos casar porque André no es noble como yo… y yo, yo trabajo en el ejército…!- contestó violentamente y se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente –Dios mío, qué vamos a hacer…- sintió náuseas.

-Lo primero, es decírselo al señor- la cocinera se puso de pie y le acarició los delgados hombros, al ver que Oscar no quería seguir hablando salió en silencio de la habitación.

Oscar se levantó, se acercó al peinador y miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras hablaba consigo misma.

-No, no puedo estar embarazada- tocó su plano vientre y comenzó a reír nerviosa –Es imposible que esté embarazada- repitió tratando de convencerse. Se vistió rápido y partió a todo galope al cuartel, tenía muchas cosas que alistar considerando que al día siguiente saldrían en la misión encomendada por el general Bouillé.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué creen que pasará?... o ¿Qué les gustaría que pasará? Cuéntenmelo en un review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The Days That'll Never Come (Yiruma)

* * *

Apenas Oscar llegó al cuartel evitó encontrarse con André durante la mayor parte del día, pues aún no estaba preparada para hablar sobre lo que le sucedía. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no podía concentrarse. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se puso de pie bruscamente, debió afirmarse del escritorio para no caer al suelo por un repentino mareo. Apenas se sintió mejor, caminó y se paró frente a la ventana, la abrió, necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

" _No me puede estar pasando esto_ " su cabeza se convirtió en un remolino de pensamientos " _¿Qué podría hacer yo con un hijo?, no sé cómo ser madre, tendría que dejar mi puesto en el ejército, André quedaría en evidencia, mi padre lo mataría…. Mi padre me obligaría a casarme con cualquier noble con tal de ocultar la deshonra de la cual se sentiría víctima… André me exigirá huir con él, No permitirá que me obliguen a hacer nada que yo no quiera, por mi se enfrentará a todo el mundo... podría terminar muerto_ ". Abstraída en sus cavilaciones no escuchó los golpes en su puerta, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro en un rápido reflejo llevó la mano a su arma.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó André aún tocando el hombro de Oscar, vio que su mirada estaba confusa —Soy yo, tranquila…— trató de calmarla.

Ella se alejó de él como si su mano la quemara.

—Oscar, ¿qué te sucede? ayer te noté muy pálida— insistió.

—Nada, estoy bien— hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y de inmediato cambió de tema –En las barracas… ¿Ya está todo listo para mañana?

—Sí, estamos todos listos.

—Perfecto. Saldremos a las ocho de la mañana, comunícaselo a todos por favor— desvío la mirada hacia los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

—Como tú digas— André la besó con suavidad en la frente antes de salir de la oficina, la conocía y sabía que no sacaba nada con insistir, cuando ella estuviera preparada para hablar, lo haría.

Oscar finalizó con esfuerzo la jornada y cabalgó a casa rogando no sentirse mal en el camino. Desde la mañana, momento en el cual se había dado cuenta de su estado, le parecía que sus malestares aumentaban a cada minuto.

—Buenas noches Lady Oscar— Anne fue a recibirla a la caballeriza –Sus padres la están esperando en la biblioteca- La militar la miró aterrada. La doncella le pidió sus armas y la tomó de la mano –Todo está bien milady, nadie notará nada... les llevaré una copa de vino mientras usted va a refrescarse antes de verlos— le sugirió suavemente al ver que estaba pálida, nerviosa y sudorosa.

Como una autómata, Oscar fue a su habitación. Se mojó la cara con el agua fresca que estaba en la palangana de su tocador y cepilló su cabello. Antes de salir de la habitación sintió nauseas y vomitó en una jofaina que estaba vacía. Cuando dejó de temblar se enjuagó la boca y tomando el mayor aplomo posible se dirigió a la biblioteca.

—Padre— hizo un gesto con la cabeza –Madre, que gusto verlos— se acercó con cariño a su madre y la tomó de las manos –No sabía que vendrían— se sentó frente a ellos.

—Tu madre me pidió visitarte, no te ve desde hace mucho tiempo, imagino que no has tenido tiempo de visitarla con tantas obligaciones— su padre bebió un sorbo de vino.

–Sabemos que Oscar es una persona muy ocupada— interrumpió la mujer —Te felicito cariño, la casa es muy bonita y cómoda— Georgette sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba a su hija menor.

—Gracias, me alegro que te guste— le sonrió con calidez —Y sí— Oscar miró a su padre —La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada en el Regimiento— bebió un sorbo de vino, agradeció que la calidez del líquido que bajaba por su garganta la tranquilizara.

—He estado muy al tanto de tu exitoso desempeño. Es sabido por todos en la milicia los problemas que hubo al inicio con los hombres a tu cargo, pero permíteme decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Has logrado imponerte en un regimiento compuesto por hombres sabidamente difíciles de manejar— su padre brindó por ella.

—Agradezco tus palabras padre, sin duda ha sido todo un reto para mí y estoy muy conforme con los resultados— simuló una sonrisa. La fuerte sensación de náuseas se apoderó de su garganta nuevamente. Respiró profundo.

—Hija... mañana tienes una importante misión, sólo queríamos desearte el mayor de los éxitos— el General se puso de pie al ver como la militar palidecía repentinamente.

Lady Georgette hizo lo mismo que su marido y se acercó a Oscar, la tomó con cariño de la mano –Hija por favor cuídate, tu padre me ha informado que hay reportes de posibles atentados terroristas, conocemos tu arrojo y temperamento…

—Prometí a tu madre que vendríamos a pedirte personalmente que no te expongas de forma innecesaria— su padre interrumpió con la voz firme.

—Regnier, debiéramos marcharnos para que nuestra hija pueda descansar, luce muy cansada— apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de su marido. El General asintió.

Después de despedir a sus padres Oscar se dirigió a su habitación apesadumbrada. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Anne, que estaba terminando de preparar todo para el siguiente día. —¿Me harías el favor de despertarme a las cinco de la mañana?... No estoy segura de poder despertar sola y es preciso que llegue al cuartel a primera hora— le solicitó.

—Como usted ordene milady... Pero... debe comenzar a descansar— dijo la muchacha tímidamente –Por favor, debe cuidarse.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien— contestó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—o—

Aprovechando que el sol aún se encontraba en su apogeo, Oscar observó detenidamente un edificio cercano al lugar donde se alojaría el príncipe De Aldelos y su familia. Después de horas de cabalgata por fin estaban en el lugar que les había asignado Girodelle. Su antiguo subalterno era el encargado principal de todo el operativo.

—¡Alain, André! quisiera reconocer el terreno, acompáñenme, el resto quédense aquí hasta mi regreso– ordenó después de haber evaluado la situación. Ambos hombres asintieron al unísono dispuestos a hacer lo que se les ordenara.

Después de un rato, en el cual si dividieron la inspección de los pisos inferiores y centrales del edificio que estaba prácticamente en ruinas, Oscar observó a André acercarse acompañado de Alain. Se concentró en respirar profundo. Una constante sensación de náuseas la abrumaba y aún sentía la boca amarga, pues camino al cuartel había tenido que descender del caballo para vomitar. —¿Alguna novedad?— preguntó a sus subalternos, disimulando lo mejor posible. Ambos soldados negaron. -Bien, iré a inspeccionar los pisos superiores, ustedes vayan al sótano– instruyó. Se separaron nuevamente.

Oscar, al llegar a una de las torres escuchó pasos tras ella —Les dije que yo inspeccionaría los pisos superiores…— recriminó, pero al girar para ver quien la alcanzaba se encontró con otro de sus soldados — ¿Qué haces aquí?... Les pedí que me esperaran en el bosque. Regresa a donde te asigné o serás juzgado en una corte marcial por desobedecerme— le ordenó al militar que estaba tras ella dando media vuelta y sin ponerle atención nuevamente siguió ascendiendo hacia uno de los miradores del edificio. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Se apoyó en el balcón hasta recuperarse. Nuevamente percibió una persistente mirada sobre ella, al dar media vuelta vio que el soldado que la había seguido estaba justo a su espalda y apuntándole con un fusil. —¿Qué haces?— lo miró sin entender.

—Si la mato los guardias se declararán en rebeldía y no protegerán al Príncipe De Aldelos ni a su familia— contestó el hombre poniendo el dedo en el gatillo.

—Así que eres parte de los terroristas... – Oscar comenzó a hablar para distraerlo, necesitaba ganar tiempo para poder desenfundar su arma.

—Fue un placer conocerla, Comandante— el soldado apretó el gatillo.

Oscar se lanzó rápido al suelo esquivando el balazo mientras disparaba su pistola logrando herir a su oponente.

-o-

El ruido del disparo alertó a los hombres que estaban a unos pisos de distancia, André y Alain comenzaron a subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Al llegar al balcón contiguo vieron como un soldado herido trataba de atacar a la Comandante con un puñal. André levantó el mosquete y apuntó.

-Espera...- dijo Alain tratando de escuchar lo que el soldado hablaba.

-Si la ataca no me detendré- sentenció André con el dedo en el gatillo. Alain levantó su mosquete y apuntando al igual que André, asintió.

-o-

—¡Habla! ¡Dime el nombre de tu líder!— ordenó Oscar –No podrás matarme con un brazo herido— esquivó varias veces al soldado que insistía en apuñalarla —Entiende, te desangrarás antes de que me mates— insistió tratando de convencerlo.

—No me importa morir por el bien del pueblo, Comandante— el hombre intentó apuñalarla nuevamente.

Antes de poder reaccionar escuchó dos disparos y vio cómo el hombre caía muerto a sus pies. Asustada miró hacia el balcón vecino, André y Alain aún apuntaban en su dirección con las armas humeantes. Bajó las escaleras respirando profundo una y otra vez hasta tranquilizarse.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó André una vez que se reunieron junto a los caballos.

—Sí… estoy bien— lo miró preocupada —Temo que esto es sólo el inicio de un ataque muy bien organizado, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos...- antes de poder hablar nuevamente, otro de sus soldados se acercó. El hombre informó por orden del Coronel Dagout que el Príncipe y su familia habían llegado sin novedades a la aldea de Élancourt. Oscar asintió acusando recibo de la información, volteó hacia Alain —El cuidado de la familia continuará a cargo de la Guardia Imperial, nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar la entrada y salida de la aldea. Ordena que busquen un sitio donde acampar, iniciaremos las rondas y turnos de vigilancia de inmediato— le instruyó.

Los militares se desplegaron rápidamente siguiendo las ordenes de su comandante. Oscar esperó que instalaran su tienda, apenas pudo ingresar y estar a solas, trató de comer algo pues se sentía fatigada y un tanto mareada. Había decidido no cenar con sus soldados pues no quería que la vieran si las náuseas volvían.

Mientras tanto, cerca de los limites de la aldea, Alain y André se encontraban realizando la primera ronda de vigilancia. Después de unos minutos el teniente De Soissons se atrevió a hablar lo que llevaba un rato meditando.

—André... algo le sucede a la Comandante— habló preocupado mientras caminaba por las callejuelas que rodeaban la aldea.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— el aludido contestó sin mirarlo.

—Desde que salimos del cuartel ha actuado como si algo la atormentara, si no pudiera mandarnos no tendría como desahogarse— tomó un sorbo de licor de la petaca que siempre portaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

—No sé a qué te refieres— André trató de parecer despreocupado pese a haber notado lo mismo.

—Entiendo que quieras ser leal a la mujer que amas, pero no te engañes... algo no está bien— Alain lo miró fijamente esperando alguna reacción –Enfrentas grandes problemas al estar enamorado de una mujer así. ¿Lo sabes o me equivoco?— insistió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por ella?

—Alain, eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia— André trató de cortar la conversación.

—Debes estar consciente que nunca te corresponderá, ella es una noble y tú un soldado raso, podrías incluso terminar muerto… el pueblo no se mezcla con los nobles, lo sabes— insistió el castaño.

Una explosión los interrumpió, corrieron en dirección del ruido. El carruaje del príncipe, que estaba estacionado en la calle, ardía en llamas. Entraron rápido a la posada donde se alojaba el monarca.

—¡Mira!— Alain apuntó la techumbre –¡La Comandante está persiguiendo a alguien!

Ambos observaron cómo Oscar perseguía a un nombre por los tejados, fueron en busca de los caballos para encontrase con ella en la salida de la aldea.

—¡Vamos, que no escapen!— la rubia subió de un salto a su caballo.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿A quién seguías?!— preguntó André en medio de la persecución.

—Después de la explosión del carruaje fui a ver al Príncipe a sus habitaciones, llegué justo a tiempo antes de que lo asesinaran— Oscar espoleó su caballo –¡Apresúrense, están escapando!

De pronto, vieron con terror como explosivos eran lanzados en su dirección.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Alain arrojándose sobre ella.

—¡André! – alcanzó a gritar Oscar antes de caer del caballo en brazos de Alain. Los tres rodaron por un barranco.

-o-

André Grandier fue el primero en recuperar la consciencia, estaba amaneciendo. Le costó unos segundos recordar lo que había pasado. Apenas despertó por completo comenzó a buscar desesperado a Oscar, la vio desmayada en el suelo. Gateó hacia ella.

—Oscar… reacciona— la tomó entre sus brazos apretando el delgado cuerpo desmayado contra el suyo.

—André…— la Comandante volvió en sí y respondió a su abrazo –¿Estás bien?— preguntó mientras lo apretaba con fuerza.

—Sí... estoy bien— apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras acariciaba su rostro –Creí haberte perdido- un sonoro silbido los interrumpió, ambos voltearon a mirar a Alain.

—Bien guardado que se lo tenían…— el hombre los miraba con un brillo burlesco en los ojos y riendo efusivamente –Yo también estoy bien... digo, en caso de que les interese— añadió poniéndose de pie –Voy a buscar los caballos par de tortolitos.

Oscar y André callaron.

Mientras cabalgaban de regreso, Oscar comenzó a sentir un persistente dolor en el abdomen. Desestimando las molestias, se concentró en galopar lo más rápido posible para llegar a la aldea donde había ocurrido el atentado. El resto de sus hombres la esperaban ahí. Una fuerte puntada le acalambró el vientre y muslos. Se afirmó con fuerza de las riendas del caballo mientras se doblaba contra el pescuezo del animal y apretaba los dientes para aguantar el lacerante dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Oscar…— André se acercó –¿Estás bien?— tomó las riendas del caballo de la rubia y lo forzó a detenerse.

La Comandante fue incapaz de contestar, tan sólo escuchaba la voz de André a lo lejos. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y cayó del caballo, semiinconsciente.

André desmontó desesperado —Oscar… ¿Qué te pasa?— trató de reanimarla.

—Algo no está bien…— la mujer habló entre quejidos —André... Llévame a un médico lo antes posible— trató de mantenerse consciente aferrándose a los brazos del hombre que la sostenía con fuerza –Quítame la chaqueta… nadie debe enterarse que soy Comandante del ejército— su piel estaba cada vez más pálida.

—¡Alain, ayúdame!— gritó André. Logró montar nuevamente, acomodando a Oscar entre sus brazos con ayuda de su amigo. En ese momento notó que los pantalones de la mujer estaban comenzando a empaparse de sangre, con cuidado la envolvió con una de las frazadas de campaña tratando ocultar lo que pensó eran malestares femeninos. Cabalgaron hacia el interior de la aldea buscando un médico.

—¡André! ¡Por aquí!– gritó Alain desde las afueras de una casa.

Entró con ella en brazos, estaba pálida y su frente perlada de sudor, luchaba por mantener la consciencia pero no tenía fuerzas.

—Por aquí por favor— dijo el médico mientras los hacía pasar a una habitación.

Alain se quedó en la entrada mientras André la dejaba sobre la cama.

—No sé qué le sucede...— murmuró angustiado mientras corría la frazada para mostrársela al galeno —Está sangrando mucho.

—Entiendo... Pueden esperar en la habitación de al lado— le indicó el médico.

—Alain debes ir a dar instrucciones a los demás, es lo que Oscar ordenaría. Eres el líder natural del regimiento— le dijo André cuando logró recuperar la calma.

—Sí, tienes razón… ¿Qué debo decir para justificar la ausencia de la Comandante?— preguntó rascándose la cabeza, también estaba nervioso.

–Si preguntan por ella diles que tuvo que regresar al cuartel por una emergencia después del atentado, pídele al Coronel Dagout que él rinda el informe a Girodelle en la próxima aldea y que los demás regresen a las barracas– se pasó las manos por el cabello, nerviosamente–Yo me quedaré aquí.

Alain salió a hacer lo que le habían encomendado.

Después de un rato André vio que una de las sirvientas de la casa, que servía como asistente del médico, salía de la habitación y volvía a entrar con toallas y fuentes con agua. —¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— se acercó alarmado –Dígame por favor.

—El médico vendrá en un momento, señor— contestó la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—Todo listo, el destacamento va camino a las barracas y el Coronel ya está camino a la aldea próxima. ¿Cómo sigue Oscar?– preguntó Alain, al ver que su amigo no le ponía atención insistió –Hombre… te estoy hablando…

André miró a Alain prácticamente sin entender lo que decía, estaba tan preocupado que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de cuando había regresado el Teniente.

—No he sabido nada aún— se rascó la nuca nervioso. Escuchó que se abrió la puerta de la habitación y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Quién es el esposo de la joven?–preguntó el médico mientras secaba sus manos con una toalla.

—Yo— contestó –¿Cómo se encuentra mi mujer?

—Ella está bien, pero lamento decirle que ha perdido el hijo que esperaba.

—¿Un hijo?— repitió André completamente desconcertado.

—Era un embarazo muy reciente, menor a ocho semanas... al parecer no hay restos, por lo que su recuperación será rápida y sin problemas— puso una mano sobre el hombro del impactado soldado —Lo lamento mucho.

André se sentó en una silla cercana, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debe estar en reposo? ¿Cuándo podemos marcharnos?— intervino Alain al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

—¿Y usted es?

—Un amigo de la familia— contestó con personalidad.

—Recomiendo que se quede aquí hasta mañana en la mañana para prevenir cualquier problema, si todo continúa bien... después de medio día pueden viajar. Dependiendo de su salud y fortaleza, en una semana podrá retomar sus actividades normales.

—¿Puedo verla?— preguntó André volviendo en sí.

—Sí, está dormida pero no tardará en despertar.

El hombre de ojos verdes entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a Oscar. Tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos y le despejó la frente de los rebeldes mechones de su rubio cabello. Se acomodó en la silla esperando a que despertara.

—André voy por un trago… ¿Quieres algo?— Alain habló desde la puerta, al ver que su amigo no contestaba añadió –Vuelvo en unas horas.

-o-

Cuando Oscar abrió los ojos estaba anocheciendo. Le costó unos minutos recordar todo lo ocurrido. Con esfuerzo trató de sentarse, apenas se movió, André, que estaba casi dormido apoyado en la cama, reaccionó.

—No te levantes, debes descansar— la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente —¿Quieres agua?— le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, por favor— contestó ella en un murmullo.

Esperó que bebiera un poco y acarició su cabello —¿Quieres hablar?— preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos.

—No, ahora no— Oscar cerró los ojos.

—Descansa, mañana debemos irnos— susurró André mientras la besaba en la frente.

—o—

Al otro día, André la ayudó a vestirse con el uniforme limpio que estaba en las alforjas de su caballo. Pidió algunas instrucciones al médico y pagó sus honorarios agradeciendo su gentileza y discreción. Caminó hasta el carruaje que había arrendado con ella en brazos y la depositó con cuidado en el interior —¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe aquí?— susurró en su oído –Nuestros caballos puede ir amarrados, Alain nos seguirá y puede preocuparse de César.

—No…— contestó ella ocultando su rostro en las frazadas –Puedo viajar sola— murmuró.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la berlina André amarró a César a su montura y dio la instrucción al cochero de ponerse en marcha. Hicieron todo el recorrido de forma lenta, ninguno de los tres habló durante todo el camino. Ni siquiera cuando debieron acampar para pasar la noche. Pese a que André se esforzó en que Oscar comiera ella no recibió nada más que un tazón de té.

Cuando llegaron a París, al anochecer del día siguiente. André sacó con cuidado a Oscar del interior del carruaje sin preocuparse de nada más.

—André… el cochero espera su paga…— murmuró Alain. Vio que su amigo se movía incómodo tratando de tomar el dinero de su bolsillo –Déjame ayudarte...— tomó a la rubia en sus brazos para que André pudiera despedir al chofer, le alarmó notar que era liviana como una pluma.

Oscar cerró con fuerza los ojos, no soportaba sentirse débil ni expuesta. Tensó su cuerpo y se esforzó en no mirar a Alain. André notó la incomodidad de su mujer y se acercó rápido, sin hablar la arrebató de los brazos de su amigo y entró con ella a la casa.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?!— preguntó Anne alarmada.

—Tuvimos un accidente— contestó André mientras subía las escaleras. Después de dejar a Oscar acostada bajó, encontró a Alain bebiendo una copa de vino en la sala acompañado por la doncella de la casa. —Anne… ¿Podrías enviar un mensajero a casa del Doctor Lassone?… ¿Alain te molestaría llevar un permiso médico al cuartel para que el Coronel Dagout se haga cargo de todo por esta semana?

—No te preocupes, esperaré— contestó el Teniente moviendo la copa de vino en sus manos —Muy bonita tu casa...— silbó con admiración.

—Gracias...— contestó André con tristeza —Tomaré los días fuera de servicio que me correspondían esta semana. Pediré que te sirvan la cena…— comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, se detuvo unos instantes –Alain... Gracias por tu ayuda.

—o—

—Déjame sola con el Doctor Lassone, por favor— murmuró Oscar.

André salió de la habitación y esperó en el pasillo. Después de media hora salió el Doctor y le entregó un certificado médico que indicaba un fuerte resfrío y fatiga, el tratamiento era reposo por una semana.

—Agradecería que todo lo ocurrido no lo comentaras con nadie, por favor— André le entregó el documento a su amigo.

—No hace falta que me lo pidas— Alain sonrió tratando de infundirle un poco tranquilidad y le apretó un hombro con afecto –Nos vemos en una semana— le dio la mano y se marchó rumbo a las barracas.

—Señor… ¿Les llevo la cena a la habitación?

La voz de Anne asustó a André, respiró profundo y contestó —Sólo a Oscar por favor, podrías preocúpate de que coma... no ha comido nada desde hace dos días y debe alimentarse. Yo no cenaré… saldré por un rato– se sentía con los nervios destrozados, necesitaba caminar para poder pensar acerca de todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

I was made for Loving You (Tori Kelly -ft Ed Sheeran) 

A dangerous plan, just this timeA stranger's hand clutched in mineI'll take this chance, so call me blindI've been waiting all my lifePlease don't scar this young heartJust take my hand

I was made for loving youEven though we may be hopeless hearts just passing throughEvery bone screaming (I don't know what we should do)All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

Hold me closeThrough the nightDon't let me go, we'll be alrightTouch my soul and hold it tightI've been waiting all my lifeI won't scar your young heartJust take my hand

'Cause I was made for loving youEven though we may be hopeless hearts just passing throughEvery bone screaming I don't know what we should doAll I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

Please don't go, I've been waiting so longOh, you don't even know me at allBut I was made for loving you

I was made for loving youEven though we may be hopeless hearts just passing throughEvery bone screaming I don't know what we should doAll I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

* * *

André regresó cerca de media noche, se preparó un baño y se acostó al lado de Oscar. La rubia estaba hecha un ovillo dándole la espalda, se acopló a ella con cuidado y la abrazó —¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó acariciándole el cabello. Ella no contestó. –Tranquila, todo estará bien— besó su cabeza. Percibió como sus delgados hombros comenzaron a estremecerse con cada sollozo que trataba de acallar contra las sábanas. La abrazó fuerte tratando de reconfortarla –Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo— susurró en su oído. Después de un rato el ritmo de su respiración le indicó que ella estaba durmiendo, recién ahí pudo descansar.

Se levantó temprano para no molestarla mientras dormía. Comió en la cocina y le llevó el desayuno a la habitación.

—Gracias...— contestó Oscar con la garganta apretada, tomó la taza y su mano tembló. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

—Oscar...— André se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama —¿Quieres hablar?

—Aún no— negó con la cabeza —Necesito un poco de tiempo…

André la miró con tristeza y asintió, no quiso presionarla. Fue a la biblioteca, leyó durante la mayor parte del día, pero tampoco pudo comer, la preocupación lo estaba consumiendo. En cuanto anocheció fue nuevamente a la habitación y se acostó al lado de ella —Oscar, mi amor…— susurró en su oído.

La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a llorar mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de André —Fue mi culpa— sollozó —Soy la responsable de lo que pasó.

—Tranquila amor mío— susurró él conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos —No digas eso… Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó— comenzó a acariciarle el cabello sin dejar de abrazarla —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuando supe que estaba embarazada no fui capaz de hablar de eso… me estaba haciendo a la idea y no alcancé a decírtelo– se esforzó en controlar sus sollozos.

—Lo entiendo— la abrazó con fuerza.

—Soy la única responsable de lo que ha pasado… sentí terror cuando lo supe, creo que inconscientemente me negué a reconocer mi estado hasta que los síntomas fueron evidentes. Estaba asustada...— levantó el rostro para mirarlo —No me cuidé y fui negligente, me arriesgué sin que me importara lo que tú pensaras— nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos –Perdóname por favor... lo que pasó fue un castigo porque no quería estar embarazada... No fui capaz de cuidar a nuestro hijo.

—No digas eso... todo lo que pasó fue un accidente— le secó las lágrimas con sus besos –Te conozco, sólo necesitabas tiempo para poder hablar conmigo, ya todo pasó... no te martirices más... te lo suplico.

—Nuestro hijo murió por mi culpa— se lamentó —Aunque digas lo contrario, lo sé...

—Oscar— André respiró profundo —No quiero que repitas eso…— susurró esforzándose en que su voz no se quebrara, él también se sentía destrozado pero no quería aumentar el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. La abrazó más fuerte —Todo va a estar bien… estoy seguro— murmuró tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y no sólo a ella.

La rubia asintió y se durmió sollozando entre los fuertes brazos que la acurrucaban. No notó las lágrimas que él también derramaba.

Al despertar, André vio que Oscar estaba de pie frente a la ventana, estaba tan delgada y pálida que parecía un espectro. El camisón de dormir le quedaba enorme. —No deberías estar de pie… Ven recuéstate– habló desde la cama.

—Estoy bien— contestó ella y volteó a mirarlo —Quiero darme un baño…

—Iré a preparar el agua– se levantó.

—Gracias… ¿Podrías pedir que lo preparen en la otra habitación?— la rubia habló antes de que él saliera de la alcoba.

—Por supuesto— André se vistió rápido y salió en busca de la doncella.

Desayunaron en silencio. Después de un rato Oscar se puso de pie apoyándose en la mesa –¿Podrías decirle a Anne que suba en unos minutos a ayudarme con mi cabello?

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar yo…— se ofreció solícito.

—No…— lo interrumpió —Te lo agradezco pero prefiero que Anne lo haga— se fue a la habitación contigua. No quería que André la viera así, aún estaba sangrando.

André bajó, revisó los caballos y le dio algunas instrucciones al mozo de cuadra. Revisó el jardín y conversó con el jardinero acerca de los árboles frutales. A la hora de almuerzo comió con ella en la habitación. Durante la tarde estuvo en la biblioteca leyendo para permitir que ella descansara sin importunarla.

—Oscar... mañana saldré un rato— le dijo mientras cenaban, no se atrevió a decirle que también sentía que se estaba ahogando en la tristeza.

—¿Irás a ver a la Nana?— preguntó ella apenas levantando la vista.

—No— respiró profundo —Iré al centro… quiero…

—Está bien— ella lo miró —Sé que también lo estás pasando mal...— susurró —Distraerte te hará bien…

Esa noche durmieron abrazados y sin hablar. Al otro día André salió temprano para visitar a a Bernard y Rosalie. Los tres conversaron animadamente de política y del frustrado atentado en contra del Príncipe español. Regresó justo antes del anochecer. Mientras cenaban, notó que Oscar apenas tomaba un aguado caldo y pan.

—Debes comer más— la miró preocupado —Estás muy delgada y puedes enfermar…

—Aún tengo nauseas— contestó ella con la vista pegada en el plato —Mientras estabas fuera, llamé al Doctor Lassone y vino a revisarme— respiró profundo —Me explicó que sentiría los síntomas de un embarazo durante algunas semanas más...— dejó la cuchara en la mesa y trató de ponerse de pie. No logró completar el movimiento antes de que André la tomara en brazos y se sentara con ella en la cama.

—Lo lamento— murmuró el soldado —No sabes como quisiera ahorrarte todo esto…

—Mañana debes volver a las Barracas— contestó Oscar sin dejar de abrazarlo —Ve tranquilo… estaré bien…— murmuró. Él asintió.

-o-

André esperó ansioso el día en que ella debía regresar de su permiso médico, según la estricta rutina que había impuesto al Regimiento, seguramente ya estaba en el patio lista para observar la Revista. Salió expectante, más solo vio al Coronel Dagout.

—¿No se supone que hoy regresaría?— Alain murmuró mientras arreglaba su gorra.

—No sé qué puede haber ocurrido— André lo miró preocupado.

—¿No has hablado con ella?

—No— bajó la vista apesadumbrado.

Al terminar su guardia le informaron que una visita estaba esperándolo en la entrada del cuartel. Corrió hasta el portón, se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Anne. —¿Está bien?— la interrogó sin siquiera saludarla.

—Sí, no se preocupe— contestó la doncella —Milady me pidió que le avisara que tomará algunas semanas más de reposo, aún no se siente bien y no quiere que alguien la vea tan débil... aquí— miró asustada hacia el interior del recinto. Varios soldados caminaban de una lado a otro.

André asintió —Por favor, dile que iré a casa antes de que ella regrese.

—Como usted diga— la joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—o—

Después de algunos días, el soldado Grandier esperó impaciente que se le autorizara a salir. En cuanto se liberó de su última guardia, se dio un rápido baño, cambió su ropa y corrió fuera de las barracas. Llegó a la casa cerca de medianoche. Subió apresurado por las escaleras apenas saludando a Anne y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Vio a Oscar de pie frente a una de las ventas, cuando ella dio media vuelta corrió a abrazarlo.

—Te extrañé— murmuró el soldado mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

—Y yo a ti— contestó ella.

* * *

The Blower's Daughter (Damien Rice)

And so it is just like you said it would be

Life goes easy on me / Most of the timeAnd so it is the shorter storyNo love, no glory / No hero in her sky

I can't take my eyes off you (BIS)

And so it is just like you said it should be

We'll both forget the breeze / Most of the timeAnd so it is the colder waterThe Blower's daughter / The pupil in denial

I can't take my eyes off you (BIS)

Did I say that I loathe you?

Did I say that I want to leave it all behind?

I can't take my eyes off you (BIS)

My mind, my mind'Til I find somebody new

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, André despertó sintiendo caricias en el cabello, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue los ojos azules que tanto amaba. Ella sonreía. Tomó el rostro de la mujer que adoraba y la besó con avidez mientras ella se sentaba encima de él. -¿Podemos? ¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó dejando de besarla por un momento.

-Sí, podemos… Te necesito- Oscar se sacó el camisón y lo ayudó a desvestirse.

André comenzó a hacerle el amor de la forma más dulce que pudo, la besó por completo. Disfrutó ver su cabello revuelto sobre las almohadas, vio su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes de placer, sus labios húmedos e hinchados producto de sus besos. Gozó escuchando los suspiros que ella emitió cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Puso atención a como gemía y temblaba con cada caricia. La colocó encima de él para poder observarla mejor, no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de ver como se movía sobre él, como su cabello rubio e indomable caía sobre sus pequeños senos. Sintió la presión de sus finos muslos de jinete rodeando sus caderas, se deleitó con la pasión con la que ella se movía buscando placer en cada movimiento, percibió sus finas manos en su pecho y gimió al sentir como ella enterraba las uñas en su piel. Sin poder resistir durante más tiempo tomó su cabeza y la atrajo hacia si para poder besarla. –Di que me amas- le dijo jadeando y envuelto en el dorado manto que lo cubría los rostros de ambos.

–Te amo- ella dijo entre risas, gemidos y sollozos. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba producto del placer.

La hizo girar sin romper la unión quedando sobre ella. Acarició su rostro y devoró su boca. –No podré ser suave- gruñó extasiado.

-No lo seas- contestó Oscar sonriendo -No soy débil- lo abrazó con sus piernas recibiendo cada lenta pero poderosa embestida, lo tomó del cuello y le dijo –André, mírame- sus ojos se encontraron cargados de emoción, supieron que jamás podrían vivir separados.

Él incrementó el ritmo. Cuando ella levantó sus caderas, buscando una unión más profunda, él la alzó de la cama con un brazo dejándola sentada en su regazo. La abrazó como si temiera que se escapara entre sus manos. Oscar se aferró a sus fuertes hombros para no desfallecer, los días pasados habían sido terribles, necesitaban reconectarse. Se miraron en silencio mientras una última convulsión los arrastraba los dos.

-o-

Cerca de media mañana, Oscar estaba sumergida en la tina y apoyada contra el pecho de André mientras él la abrazaba, suspiró al sentir su respiración cerca de su oído. –Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

-No es muy buena idea, la piel se nos arrugaría por estar tanto en el agua- bromeó André.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó riendo, se acomodó en la bañera para quedar frente a él –Alain ya sabe todo.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Qué haremos?- lo miró llena de dudas.

-Nada. Es mi amigo, jamás nos traicionaría.

-Eso espero- dijo pensativa mientras soplaba algunas burbujas del agua.

André se puso de pie y le tendió una mano –Vamos, salgamos del agua, se está enfriando.

Oscar no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo levantarse -Eres hermoso- susurró aceptando la ayuda para salir de la bañera.

André rió y la levantó en sus brazos –Pesas menos que cuando tenías quince años- la besó dulcemente –¿Te gustaría que diéramos un paseo por el jardín?

Oscar sonrió de forma resplandeciente -Me encantaría.

La depositó en el suelo y la envolvió en una de las toallas de lino –Pero primero tengo otros planes para nosotros- abrió la puerta que unía las habitaciones y la llevó nuevamente a la cama.

-o-

Aprovechando que la tarde estaba perfectamente cálida, salieron al jardín trasero y se sentaron a descansar a la sombra de un árbol. André leía mientras Oscar estaba sentada a su lado apoyada en su hombro.

-Lady Oscar- se acercó rápido Gabrielle –Su padre acaba de llegar.

La comandante se levantó rápido y asustada, perdió un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado André.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien– sacudió las hojas que estaban pegadas en su ropa –Gabrielle, dile a Anne que lo haga pasar a la biblioteca por favor.

La cocinera asintió y corrió a hacer lo que le indicaban. Oscar esperó unos segundos hasta tranquilizarse, caminó acompañada de André hasta la casa.

-Padre, que gusto verte– dijo apenas abrió la puerta – ¡Girodelle! ¿Qué haces aquí?- no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sintió al ver a su ex subordinado.

-Hija, pero que modales son esos- le reprochó el General –André que gusto verte, no sabía que estabas aquí- lo saludó apenas lo vio entrar tras su hija.

-Buenas tardes Señor, Conde De Girodelle– André hizo un gesto con la cabeza –Tuve un tiempo fuera de servicio y pase a saludar a Oscar.

-¿A saludarla? Creí que se veían a diario en el Regimiento- Víctor lo miró fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Veo que está muy bien enterado de todo- replicó André sosteniendo su mirada.

-He estado con unos días de descanso por prescripción médica, esa es la razón por la que vino André, quería saber cómo seguía– interrumpió Oscar cortando el tema –Tomen asiento por favor, pediré que nos traigan vino.

-¿Qué problemas de salud has tenido? No estaba enterado- el General Jarjayes la miró preocupado.

-He tenido mucho trabajo y un resfrio mal cuidado, pero ya estoy mejor… En un par de días volveré a mis labores habituales- contestó Oscar antes de mirar al Conde –No contestaste mi pregunta Girodelle, ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

-Vi a tu padre en Versalles y me comentó que venía a saludarte, simplemente quise acompañarlo- contestó con tranquilidad el aludido y agregó a mayor abundamiento -No te veía desde que dejaste la Guardia Imperial y en el asunto del Príncipe Aldelos no llegaste a la última reunión- bebió un poco del vino que les habían servido.

-Hija, debes cuidarte. Te veo demacrada… quizás sea muy duro el ritmo de trabajo en el ejército- comenzó a hablar el General.

-Padre, ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó obviando el comentario de Girodelle.

-Si quisieras regresar a la Versalles y a nuestra casa, podría hablar con el General Bouillé para que te consiga un nuevo puesto.

-Mi nuevo trabajo no es un capricho. Estoy muy contenta con mis funciones, de la misma forma que estoy muy contenta en mi casa- Oscar sostuvo la mirada de su progenitor.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que si cambias de opinión no hay problema alguno- el hombre se puso de pie –Dado que necesitas descansar nos retiramos... ¿André vienes con nosotros?

-No, él se quedará- contestó molesta, respiró profundo tratando de serenarse –Gracias por haber venido padre. Girodelle- miró fijamente al ahora Comandante -Agradecería que para una próxima visita, te anunciaras antes- sonrió con calma –Pocas veces estoy en casa, la mayoría del tiempo estoy en el cuartel.

-Los acompaño a la puerta- dijo André haciendo una educada reverencia.

Después de cenar, Oscar y André se sentaron a beber una copa de vino frente a la chimenea, todos los sirvientes se habían retirado a descansar.

-¿Estás consciente de que esta solución no es permanente?- preguntó el soldado mientras la abrazaba acercándola más hacia su cuerpo -Creo que tu padre sospecha algo, no es normal eso de visitarte sin aviso, menos en él que siempre ha sido tan formal y amante de la etiqueta.

-Lo sé- contestó Oscar en un murmullo apenas audible.


	10. Chapter 10

My Favorite Faded Fantasy (Damien Rice)

You could be my favourite taste / To touch my tongue

I know someone who could serve me love

But it wouldn't fill me up

You could have my favourite face / And favourite name

I know someone who could play the part

But it wouldn't be the same

No it wouldn't be the same / No it wouldn't be the same

No it wouldn't be the same /As with you

You could be my favourite place / I've ever been

I got lost in your willingness / To dream within the dream

You could be my favourite faded fantasy

I've hung my happiness upon what it all could be

And what it all could be / What it all, what it all could be

What it all, what it all could be / With you

What it all, what it all could be / What it all, what it all could be

What it all, what it all could be / With you

You could hold the secrets that save / Me from myself

I could love you more than love could / All the way from hell

You could be my poison, my cross,My razor blade

I could love you more than life

If I wasn't so afraid

Of what it all could be / What it all, what it all could be

Of what it all, what it all could beWith you

What it all, what it all could be / Of what it all, what it all could be

What it all, what it all could be / With you

Loved is all that bloomed / Always what you did

Never let someone go or they

I ain't never loved like you

'Cause I've never loved, I've never loved

I've never loved, loved loved like you

I've never loved / I've never loved

I've never loved / I've never loved

I've never loved like you

I've never loved / I've never loved

* * *

André se inclinó a colocar más leños en la pequeña chimenea de la habitación, aún no amanecía y quería que cuando Oscar despertara no sintiera frío. Sonrió al escuchar como ella se revolvía entre las sábanas, la conocía y sabía que en esos momentos estaba tanteando la superficie del lecho, buscándolo.

-Estoy aquí- dijo acercándose a la cama, se sentó en el borde mientras terminaba de abotonarse la chaqueta -Ya debo irme...- sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos -¿Estarás bien?- preguntó -Lamento no poder continuar acompañándote por más días...

-No te preocupes, en un par de días te veré en el cuartel- contestó Oscar sonriendo entre las sábanas.

-Duerme un poco más, aún es muy temprano- la besó en la frente.

-Lo haré, de hecho... ese es mi plan más inmediato- bostezó largamente mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas para seguir durmiendo.

A media mañana, Anne entró a la habitación después de anunciarse. La doncella la saludó afectuosamente y comenzó a servirle el desayuno.

Oscar contestó el saludo y miró la bandeja, se levantó de la cama -No era necesario, iba a bajar a desayunar- contestó mientras se sentaba frente a la mesita del dormitorio.

-Aún está en reposo y es nuestro deber cuidarla como corresponde en ausencia del Señor... ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- contestó incómoda y tratando de dar por cerrado el tema. Con André era el único con quien podía hablar de cosas tan personales. Pasando la incomodidad inicial, se esforzó en comer todo lo que le sirvieron, debía recuperar el peso perdido y quería volver a las barracas con el mejor semblante posible. Apenas terminó de desayunar, se vistió decidida a dar un paseo a caballo, necesitaba retomar el ritmo habitual de su vida. Antes de salir pasó por la cocina.

-Gabrielle... ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- se sentó en el comedor de diario e hizo un gesto a la cocinera para que se sentara frente a ella.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla milady?

-No sé cómo empezar… no es algo que alguna vez pensé hablar con alguien- la rubia retorció los guantes de montar que tenía entre las manos.

-Usted puede decirme lo que sea.

-Como habían transcurrido tantos meses desde que… me casé…- Oscar comenzó a hablar -Simplemente pensé que no podía tener hijos, la vida que he llevado no ha sido precisamente una vida apropiada para una mujer- respiró profundo, le costaba mucho hablar al respecto –Además, estábamos tomando algunas precauciones, que claramente no fueron efectivas- se aclaró la garganta –Pese a todo eso resulté embarazada y producto de mi ritmo de vida... ya sabes lo que pasó...

-Lo lamento milady.

-No deseo pasar por eso nuevamente- levantó la vista con seguridad -Son demasiados riesgos, André podría terminar muerto en manos de mi padre… y yo… yo no sabría qué hacer con un hijo- dijo finalmente -No creo poder ser una buena madre.

-¿Desea usted saber si puedo conseguir algo más efectivo que la ayude a no concebir?- preguntó la mujer tratando de hacerle más fácil el incómodo trance.

-Sí– Oscar la miró esperanzada -¿Existe algo así?

-Sí, existe. Hay hierbas que usan algunas mujeres que trabajan en ciertos lugares... con ellas disminuirán prácticamente todas las posibilidades de que quede embarazada nuevamente- sonrió tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

-Gabrielle, le agradecería mucho si me ayuda a conseguir esas hierbas- dijo respirando más tranquila.

-Mañana las dejaré en su habitación con las indicaciones necesarias.

Oscar sonrió agradecida y se puso de pie para salir –Daré un paseo. Volveré a la hora de la cena… y.. Gracias nuevamente- sonrió y apretó con afecto una de las pequeñas manos de la madre de Anne.

Se dirigió a París, quería observar por si misma el ánimo de la gente. Dejó a César encargado en una posada y caminó hacia _La Plaza de la Concordia_ , se dedicó a observar atentamente algunas reuniones que se estaban desarrollando al aire libre y siempre vigiladas de cerca por soldados. Gracias al atuendo que vestía logró pasar desapercibida, había cubierto su ropa con una larga y modesta capa, su cabello amarrado con un lazo al estilo masculino y parcialmente cubierto por un tricornio negro. Mientras miraba algunas palomas que volaban sobre los árboles, escuchó una voz familiar junto a su oído mientras sorpresivamente la tomaban de un brazo

-Oscar ¿Eres tú?

Asustada dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el amante de María Antonieta -¡Fersen!... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó impresionada mientras lo guiaba a un sitio menos expuesto.

-Estoy con mis soldados patrullando la ciudad- el hombre se tomó unos segundos para observarla y sonrió seductor -¿Qué haces tú aquí y vestida de esta forma?

-Intento pasar desapercibida- sonrió -Obviamente, no he tenido éxito.

-Pocas mujeres son tan altas como tú- la invitó a sentarse en un banco cercano –Te reconocí de inmediato, tu figura y cabello son inconfundibles- volvió a sonreír y tomó una de sus manos -¿Cómo has estado?, hace algunas semanas fui al cuartel del Regimiento para felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño en la protección del Príncipe de Aldelos pero me dijeron que estabas con unos días de descanso- se acercó un poco más a ella -Fui a la mansión de tu familia y se me informó que no estabas viviendo ahí desde hace meses- sus ojos grises brillaron curiosos -¿Está todo bien?

-Agradezco tu preocupación- Oscar sonrió -Efectivamente estoy viviendo en otro lugar, alquilé una casa cerca del cuartel- quitó su mano de entre las de él -Te daré la dirección.

-He extrañado mucho nuestras conversaciones. No deseo que perdamos nuestra cercanía... ya sabes, sólo contigo puedo hablar de ciertas cosas- nuevamente tomó una de sus manos.

Oscar sonrió nerviosa y trató de ponerse de pie apurada, el rápido movimiento provocó que perdiera el equilibrio.

Fersen reaccionó y la sujetó de la cintura.-¿Te sientes bien?- la afirmó con fuerza entre sus brazos –Estás muy delgada.

-Estoy perfectamente- se soltó incómoda de sus brazos, recordó de inmediato que la última vez que él la había sostenido de esa forma en aquel baile. Habían transcurrido casi dos años.

-¿Estás segura?– insistió mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, estoy segura- contestó tranquila –Debo despedirme, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de que anochezca. Fue un gusto haberte visto Fersen.

-Lo mismo digo- el sueco se despidió haciendo una galante reverencia.

La rubia caminó rápido en busca de César, estaba atardeciendo y no quería exponerse a nada que significara un peligro dado que aún no se sentía totalmente repuesta.

* * *

Concentrándose en sus funciones militares, Oscar François de Jarjayes retomó su trabajo sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes permitiendo que su vida laboral continuara en total tranquilidad, y en el punto exacto, donde la había dejado antes de su fallido embarazo.

Una noche, después de algunos meses desde su regreso al cuartel, la Comandante de La Guardia del Ejercito B decidió premiar, por sus esfuerzos y compromiso, a los soldados que ese día salían de franco y los invitó a una cantina en París. Gracias a André, se había enterado que esa era la mayor diversión a la que esos hombres aspiraban y dado el duro ritmo de trabajo que estaban cumpliendo, consideró que una noche de diversión no le haría mal a nadie. De esa forma terminaron en " _La Bone Table_ " a sugerencia de Alain.

-Comandante... ¿Está segura de poder beber tanto?- preguntó Alain al verla vaciar la tercera jarra de cerveza.

-Te aconsejo no seguir por ahí- masculló André pateándolo por debajo de la mesa.

-Hazle caso a tu compañero- contestó Oscar, desvió la vista del Teniente y la fijó en los soldados que cantaban cerca de la barra, abrazados unos a otros.

-Yo sólo decía- sonrió Alain -Las mujeres no aguantan tanto- encogió los hombros mientras se balanceaba en la silla como si fuera un niño.

André movió la cabeza tratando de advertirle justo en el momento en que Oscar pateaba la silla de Alain, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio -Te dije que no siguieras- le dijo a su amigo que estaba de espaldas en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero quién la entiende?!- farfulló el castaño desde el piso -Nos invita a beber y no aguanta una pequeña broma- comenzó a carcajearse.

Oscar se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudar al Teniente a levantarse. El hombre aceptó la ayuda admirándose de la fuerza con la que ella lo impulsaba, pues durante semanas no había podido borrar de su cabeza la imagen de ella en sus brazos frágil y pálida. Agradeció verla completamente repuesta.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- preguntó la Comandante al ver que Alain la miraba fijamente.

-Nada... nada- sonrió el militar -Hay algo en lo cual no puede igualarme Comandante...- guiñó un ojo -Después de la cuarta jarra hay que ir a liberar el cuerpo sí o sí... y yo orino más lejos- bromeó.

Oscar lo miró fijamente y lo pateó en un tobillo haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo antes de que Alain pudiera reaccionar -No es necesario ese tipo de lenguaje- lo reprendió. Se sentó y miró disimuladamente a André, regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se estaba divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-Pese a que no me simpatiza en nada la Austriaca, un niño siempre es bienvenido- murmuró Alain mientras se dejaban caer en la silla.

André lo miró sin entender, el hombre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando un periódico que estaba en la mesa de al lado. En semanario se comunicaba el nacimiento del segundo heredero al trono, el príncipe Luis Charles Duque de Normandía. Después de unos segundos, y recién dándose cuenta de lo delicado del tema y sus palabras, Alain miró disimuladamente a Oscar y vio que ella miraba fijamente el periódico mientras agarraba la jarra de cerveza con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de sus manos estaban completamente blancos -Lo lamento... no fue mi intención, Comandante- se disculpó de forma torpe y completamente contrariado.

-No sé de qué hablas- lo cortó la rubia, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la barra para dejar pagada otra ronda más de licor para sus subalternos -Nos vamos- murmuró cerca de André.

-Yo saldré primero- el de ojos verdes se puso de pie y rozó suavemente el dorso de la mano de Oscar, sintió como su piel reaccionaba ante su contacto -Te esperare con los caballos en el callejón- le susurró al oído. Ella asintió.

-Comandante yo no quería recordarle...- comenzó a hablar Alain en cuanto André salió de la taberna.

-Lo sé- contestó ella con sequedad -Que sea la última vez que te refieres a algo que corresponde a mi vida privada.

-Entendido- Alain se llevó la mano a la gorra en un gesto marcial.

-Nos vemos- Oscar dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sin llamar la atención de los demás soldados. Caminó con paso seguro hasta el lugar en el que André estaría. Apenas dobló la esquina fue apresada contra la pared.

-Te estaba esperando- murmuró el soldado en su oído mientras la tomaba con fuerza de las caderas. Comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello. Oscar se estremeció, gracias al alcohol comenzó a responder sus caricias con el mismo ímpetu y desenfreno, aprovechando que era de madrugada y el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Mientras se acomodaban contra el muro, un chorro de agua cayó justo al lado de ellos. Se separaron asustados.

-¡La próxima les caerá en la cabeza par de sodomitas!- gritó una voz desde una de las ventanas. Oscar comenzó a reír mientras se arreglaba los pantalones -Tendremos que terminar en casa antes de que nos lancen orines- murmuró entre carcajadas.

André sonrió y corrió con ella tomada de la mano hasta los caballos. Apenas llegaron a su hogar la rubia sacó un par de botellas de vino de la cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras seguida por André, que le pisaba los talones mientras le tironeaba la ropa. Al entrar a la habitación ambos se dejaron caer en la cama sin poder dejar de reír.

-Mírame- Oscar tomó entre sus manos el rostro del hombre que no dejaba de besarla -André, mírame- le repitió. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron habló nuevamente -Estoy bien... estamos bien...- le dijo.

-¿Estás segura...?- murmuró él con la respiración entrecortada.

-Estoy bien... me alegro por su Majestad, es verdad... sólo me pregunté por un segundo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese perdido...- le dijo sonriendo.

-Habríamos huido- contestó rápido André -Podríamos habernos ido y estar viviendo a orillas del mar o en el campo...

-Pero no pasó- suspiró ella -Y nosotros estamos bien así- Oscar sonrió y lo hizo girar en la cama para quedar sobre él -Estamos bien así... esto es lo que somos.

André asintió sonriendo.

-o-

Al otro día, Oscar fue la primera en despertar. Apenas abrió los ojos sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso, hasta el respirar le producía una terrible jaqueca. Se había quedado dormida completamente borracha. Miró a su alrededor, la luz del sol entraba inclemente por las ventanas y la alcoba era un completo desastre, los uniformes estaban tirados por doquier y habían tres botellas de vino vacías en el suelo. Trató de moverse pero le fue imposible, André la estaba abrazando con fuerza desde la espalda. Bajó la vista y sonrió al ver como él aferraba con una mano, uno de sus senos mientras que con el otro brazo la envolvía por la cintura. Respiró profundo, la habitación olía a vino y al almizcleño aroma de sus cuerpos, mezcla de sudor y pasión, sonrió. Eso eran ellos y no necesitaba más. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el sueño la arrastrará una vez más. Ese era uno de los pocos días en que no tenían que ir a las barracas.

* * *

Hans Axel Von Fersen estaba esperando en la biblioteca de la casa que Oscar había alquilado. Habían transcurrido casi seis meses desde que la había visto en París. Se asomó por la ventana para apreciar el jardín cuando los vio: André y Oscar salían de la caballeriza riendo de forma despreocupada. Los observó detenidamente, estaban vestidos prácticamente de la misma forma, cosa que siempre le había llamado la atención. Pensó en hacerles un gesto de saludo a través de la ventana. Se detuvo al ver como André tomaba a su Comandante de la cintura y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo la besaba mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello riendo.

Abrió los ojos impactado, jamás pensó que el hombre de quien se había enamorado Oscar era su amigo y antiguo sirviente, eso era algo que no esperaba pues siempre los había visualizado como una pareja de hermanos.

-o-

Cuando Oscar y André entraron a la casa, Anne los hizo a un lado mientras hacía señas para que guardaran silencio.

-Lady Oscar, el Conde Von Fersen está en la biblioteca esperándola– anunció la doncella en un murmullo.

-¿Fersen?- la rubia miró a André sorprendida por la inesperada visita.

-Veamos que lo trae por aquí- contestó él de forma despreocupada.

-Fersen, que sorpresa- Oscar lo saludó apenas entró a la habitación -Espero no nos hayas esperado demasiado- lo invitó a sentarse.

-No, acabo de llegar- después de saludarla extendió una mano hacia André –Que gusto verte amigo, hace mucho no sabía de ti- lo saludó sonriendo.

-Pediré que nos traigan algo para beber, estábamos por cenar... ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?- preguntó Oscar.

-Si no es molestia, me encantaría- Fersen sonrió sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

Los tres comenzaron a conversar como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, ya que en muchas ocasiones habían compartido en completa confianza. Hans observó a la pareja detenidamente durante toda su visita y no vio ninguna señal de lo que había presenciado horas atrás, se preguntó si todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Oscar y André actuaban como siempre, como un par de buenos amigos que habían crecido juntos.

-Oscar, habrá un baile en Versalles en unos días- el sueco sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo extendió -Su majestad me pidió que te hiciera llegar la invitación personalmente, espera ansiosa que puedas asistir... hace mucho tiempo no te ve- comenzó a hablar mientra se alistaba para retirarse.

Ella recibió la invitación. –¿Cómo está su excelencia?- miró el sobre entre sus manos -Es cierto, no la veo hace mucho tiempo…- no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, gracias a su ayuda ella estaba viviendo como quería, lejos de su familia y con el hombre que amaba.

-Ella está bien- contestó el aristócrata sonriendo -¿Le puedo decir que asistirás?- insistió Fersen mientras recibía de manos de la doncella sus pertenencias -Es el primer baile al que asistirá después del nacimiento del Príncipe Luis Charles.

-Haré lo posible... Aunque preferiría solicitar una audiencia para conocer al pequeño Duque de Normadía- Oscar sonrió con ternura al pensar en el pequeño soberano. Durante una fracción de segundo no pudo evitar pensar que de haber nacido su hijo habrían tenido casi la misma edad.

-Bueno, entonces le debes dos visitas- sonrió resplandeciente el Conde sueco -Le has hecho mucha falta a su Majestad.

-Tienes razón- contestó ella apesadumbrada.

-Me despido, no deseo quitarles más tiempo- Fersen miró a la singular pareja de forma pícara -Gracias por la deliciosa cena y una magnifica compañía. Fue un gusto verlos a ambos- hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

-o-

De pie frente a la ventana de su dormitorio Oscar se concentró en mirar el jardín, se sentía inquieta. Desde que Fersen se había ido estaba muy callada y millones de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

-¿Irás?- preguntó André mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-No lo sé... Me he comportado muy mal con su majestad- contestó sin quitar la vista del jardín -He estado tan ocupada en el Regimiento que olvidé todo lo que le debo.

-Deberías ir, no es normal que hayas desaparecido de toda actividad social, piensa que la mayor parte de tu carrera la hiciste en Versalles y tu familia es una de las más destacadas de la nobleza- se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda -Me pregunto si esos bailes aún son la excusa para que las parejas se escondan en los jardines- comenzó a reír.

-Ni me recuerdes eso que de inmediato pierdo las ganas de asistir- Oscar sonrió, después de unos segundos habló nuevamente -Pese a que no quiero ir... sé que tienes razón, no es normal que desaparezca de Versalles- suspiró cansada -¿Me acompañarás?- preguntó girando para poder mirarlo.

-No puedo mi Comandante- la besó en la punta de la nariz -Ya no soy tu _valet_ , sólo soy un soldado de tu Regimiento… Mi presencia no se justificaría– tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo colocó con cuidado detrás de una oreja -Además no estarás trabajando, vas a un evento social, no lo olvides- besó su mejilla con adoración.

-No me parece bien asistir a una fiesta de esa magnitud mientras la gente en París muere de hambre... la ciudad está tan revuelta- movió la cabeza con tristeza -El pueblo muere de inanición y en Versalles se dan banquetes- se separó de él -Viste lo mismo que yo en la ronda de la semana pasada, los niños descalzos y hambrientos... Dios, como quisiera poder hacer algo más que entregar mendrugos de pan y cuidar que no hayan revueltas.

-Lo sé, pero debes asistir- André se sentó en la cama –Rechazar una invitación efectuada directamente por la Reina puede ser tomado como un abierto desaire hacia su majestad- la miró con tristeza -Además, has cambiado el regimiento para bien, a nadie le extraña porque repartimos alimento entre los menos afortunados- extendió una mano y sonrió –Ven, mañana tengo que estar en el cuartel al amanecer.

Oscar se acercó y se colocó de pie frente a él. André le desató las calzas y subiendo su blusa la besó en el ombligo.

-¡No!- rió ella -¡Me haces cosquillas!- trató de soltarse de sus brazos, no podía parar de reír.

-Así quiero recordarte las noches que estaré separado de ti. Quiero recordarte riendo y no tan seria ni meditabunda- besó nuevamente su piel -Mientras estamos en el cuartel podemos hablar acerca de lo que pasa en el país, pero ahora...- le mordisqueó la piel del abdomen y suspiró -¿Cuando me dejarás agradecerle a Gabrielle por las maravillosas hierbas que te entregó?- preguntó riendo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- lo reprendió entre carcajadas.

-Es que no sabes la diferencia que es... ya sabes, no tener que cortar la inspiración- le guiñó un ojo en un gesto pícaro.

-No tienes remedió, Grandier- lo nombró como lo hacía en las barracas.

-No... no lo tengo- la miró a los ojos -Quítate la blusa Jarjayes- susurró con voz ronca.

Oscar dejó de reír y se quitó la blusa lentamente mirándolo a los ojos, se estremeció al sentir los tibios labios de André sobre su delicada piel, revolvió con cariño su cabello negro mientras él le bajaba las calzas haciéndolas caer hasta sus tobillos, se sentó en su regazo. –Tienes razón, nos queda poco tiempo... construyamos recuerdos para las semanas que estaremos separados- contestó haciendo a un lado todas las inquietudes que a diario la atormentaban.

* * *

Mientras se miraba al espejo, Oscar cepilló vigorosamente su cabello, enfrentarse sola a todo Versalles era algo que no le agradaba, se había acostumbrado a estar siempre respaldada por André. Bufó molesta mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta de su uniforme de gala, no le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo, nunca había sido insegura y ese repentino sentimiento la molestó.

-¡Lady Oscar luce muy hermosa!- exclamó Anne al verla descender por la escalera.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad- sonrió –Regresaré temprano, pero no es necesario que me esperen, he solicitado un carruaje.

Habían transcurrido más de dos años desde la última vez que había asistido a un baile en el palacio, le impactó favorablemente ver reforzada la seguridad, hizo nota mental de felicitar a Girodelle por estar tan bien organizado. " _Tranquilízate, es sólo un baile"_ se repitió a sí misma mientras subía las escaleras del palacio. Entró al salón con el mayor aplomo posible. Su traje parecía brillar sobre el pulido piso del salón de baile. Caminó tranquila hacia la Reina tratando de hacer oídos sordos a los halagos que se multiplicaban a su paso, siempre le había molestado despertar admiración por su belleza, era algo que consideraba superficial.

-Me complace enormemente que hayáis aceptado mi invitación mi querida Oscar, sé que no sois asidua a este tipo de actividades- sonrió con cariño la Reina María Antonieta mientras extendía una mano y la otra la posaba en su vientre. Estaba embarazada de su cuarto hijo.

Oscar apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y besó la mano de la soberana. –Muchas gracias por la invitación su majestad, es un placer veros nuevamente- se puso de pie -Además, quisiera felicitaros por no sólo el nacimiento de su Majestad Luis Charles, sino que también por la fortuna de que nuevamente vayáis a convertiros en madre.

-Os lo agradezco mi preciada amiga- la soberana sonrió con dulzura -Sé muy bien que vuestros deseos son absolutamente sinceros.

-Así es su majestad- Oscar sonrió e hizo una reverencia -Dejaré que los demás invitados puedan saludaros, ha sido un placer veros- apenas la reina dio su venia, ella retrocedió para dar lugar a los otros invitados que ansiaban saludar a la monarca. Se acercó a un pilar del salón tratando de pasar desapercibida, no lograba sentirse cómoda ni podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que se estaba viviendo ahí estaba lejos de la realidad del país.

-Realmente luce esplendida Brigadier Jarjayes- Víctor se acercó y le entregó una copa de vino.

-Te felicito por la organización de la seguridad Girodelle, eres un buen Comandante- recibió la copa y brindó por él.

-Pensé que vendría acompañada al baile- el Comandante de la Guardia Imperial se acercó un poco más.

Con su espalda ya apoyada contra el pilar, fue imposible para Oscar dar un paso atrás para ampliar la distancia que la separaba de su ex subordinado. –Girodelle, no es necesario que te acerques tanto, no tengo problemas para escucharte- trató de bromear.

-De haber sabido que no estaría acompañada de su asistente, me habría ofrecido a ser su escolta- insistió sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos estaban oscuros, no había rastro de la clara mirada de siempre.

-Sabes por experiencia propia que no necesito escolta- miró la copa que el hombre de ojos felinos sostenía -Creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

-¡Oscar, que alegría verte aquí!- Fersen se acercó sonriendo –¿Bailarías conmigo?- sin darle tiempo de contestar tomó la copa que ella aún sostenía en la mano, la que estaba a peligrosos segundos de terminar sobre el Conde De Girodelle, la dejó sobre una mesa y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

-Fersen- trató de rechazarlo -No me gusta bailar.

-Ya hemos bailado antes, no creo que lo hayas olvidado- bromeó.

Oscar lo miró dolida, pese a que ya no lo amaba la hirió recordar cómo se había sentido esa noche.

Fersen notó que la había lastimado. –Todos nos están mirando… no puedes negarte, sería un escándalo- insistió tomándola por la cintura –Además, esto es mejor que estar evadiendo el acoso del pobre Girodelle- sonrió seductor, sabía perfectamente cómo desarmar a cualquier mujer. Ella no contestó, desvió la mirada y continuó ignorándolo. -Oscar, por favor mírame- susurró en su oído -Perdóname... fui un torpe al recordarte el pasado baile- buscó su mirada pero no encontró respuesta.

Molesta con la incómoda situación, Oscar dio media vuelta y buscó rápido la salida del salón. Cruzó el patio a toda prisa en busca de su carruaje, aguantar el acoso de Girodelle y las jugarretas de Fersen era más de lo que podía soportar, no estaba de animo para niñerías. Al pasar por uno de los puestos de vigilancia le llamó la atención lo inmóviles que parecían los guardias, estaban de pie pero con la cabeza gacha y parecían dormitar. Se acercó dispuesta a reprenderlos por su pasividad y poca iniciativa. Cuando constató que estaban muertos, y que permanecían de pié sólo debido a que estaban afirmados contra la pared con los cuchillos con los que habían sido apuñalados, corrió de regreso al salón.

-¡Fersen, Girodelle protejan a su majestad!- gritó apenas entró. Percibió alguien a su espalda. Giró rápidamente con la espada en alto alcanzado a detener una estocada que iba directo a su espalda. Comenzó a luchar con uno los rufianes infiltrados en el palacio. En segundos todo se transformó en un descomunal caos, únicamente se escuchaban gritos de terror y golpes de espadas. Oscar buscó con la mirada a la Reina, vio que Girodelle la trasladaba protegida por un gran contingente de guardias. Más tranquila, se esforzó en detener a los terroristas para que no ingresaran al salón.

-¡Oscar a tu derecha!- gritó Fersen mientras se ubicaba a su izquierda para ayudarla. Lucharon en forma despiadada defendiendo la entrada al salón hasta que un destacamento enviado por Girodelle acorraló a los insurgentes desde otro ángulo logrando someterlos.

-¡No los maten!- gritó Oscar –¡Debemos interrogarlos para dar con el líder del movimiento terrorista!- trató de acercarse a uno de los detenidos.

-Brigadier Jarjayes, agradecemos su invaluable ayuda pero le recuerdo que todo lo que acontezca en el palacio es mi responsabilidad- contestó Víctor tomando de un brazo a uno de los terroristas que aún estaba vivo.

-Tienes razón Girodelle- enfundó su espada -Eres tú el Comandante- hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza –Ya es hora que me retire.

-Oscar, permíteme acompañarte- Fersen la tomó de un brazo.

-No es necesario, como bien sabes puedo cuidarme sola- se movió molesta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oscar!- el sueco corrió hasta alcanzarla –Perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar- siguió caminando.

-No quise lastimarte, no debí haberte pedido bailar conmigo- insistió.

Oscar se detuvo. -Fersen perdóname a mí, no debí haber reaccionado de esa forma- respiró tratando de serenarse -Ya está todo olvidado- sostuvo su mirada.

-¿En realidad está todo olvidado?- se acercó a ella –Cuando entraste al salón fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Tu belleza, elegancia y valentía no tienen comparación– tomó una de sus manos –Y cuando escuché los acordes no pude evitar recordar cuando te sostuve en mis brazos en aquel baile...- la miró intensamente -Dime Oscar, ¿Está todo realmente olvidado?... Si yo... si yo quisiera rehacer mi vida...

-Detente ahí- lo miró furiosa -No digas nada que te haga quedar en ridículo.

-¿Ya no hay oportunidad para nosotros?- insistió el sueco.

-No, jamás habrá un nosotros- lo miró molesta -Tú y yo somos amigos, eso lo dejaste muy claro hace más de dos años... además, ambos estamos enamorados de alguien más- siguió caminando.

-Pero ninguno de los dos tenemos la posibilidad de estar frente al mundo con quien amamos ¿Por qué no intentarlo?... Podríamos ser felices- insistió.

-¡No!... ¿Por qué insistes en algo que no tiene sentido?- llegó cerca del carruaje que la esperaba.

-Oscar por favor detente.- Fersen se colocó frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando -Podríamos formar una familia, tener hijos juntos, hijos a los que les pueda dar mi apellido y puedan heredar todo lo que tengo, podemos tratar de ser felices… mi familia se empeña en que me case y tú eres perfecta- insistió -Nos entendemos, eres mi mejor amiga... de todas las mujeres que conozco tú eres la única con la cual no sería una completa locura casarme, me conoces. Contigo no tendría que fingir jamás.

-Fersen...- suspiró impaciente y lo miró con lástima -Tú buscas una esposa, alguien que te de hijos, una familia... alguien que cuide tu casa y te rinda pleitesía... y yo no puedo, ni quiero, ser eso…- arregló su chaqueta con un gesto molesto –Piensa un poco por favor... tu ridícula propuesta estuvo llena de razones por las que a ti te convendría que yo me casara contigo... ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso lo que yo sienta no importa?- lo hizo a un lado con su brazo -Déjame pasar por favor y deja de ridiculizarte...- se alejó de él sin esperar una respuesta. Después de caminar algunos metros levantó la vista, André estaba sosteniendo la puerta de su carruaje. -¿Cómo lo supiste?- con esfuerzo evitó abrazarlo.

-Informaron en el cuartel del atentado, fui a buscarte a casa pero aún no llegabas ¿Qué más podía hacer?- vio su ropa manchada de sangre -¿Estás bien?- tomó su mano.

-Sí... la sangre no es mía– suspiró –Vámonos por favor- apretó la mano que aun sostenía la suya, pese a lo ocurrido había mucha gente en Versalles que los observaba y esa era la máxima cercanía que podían tener.

Subieron juntos al carruaje. Mientras se alejaban Oscar vio que el Conde Von Fersen no apartaba la vista de ella. -André... debes volver al cuartel, podrías enfrentarte a la Corte Marcial por salir estando en servicio activo- se concentró en el hombre que estaba al lado y lo miró preocupada.

-Lo sé, Alain me está cubriendo- besó su frente -Necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

-Lo entiendo- dejo caer la cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro.

-¿Qué era lo que quería Fersen?- preguntó André después de un rato.

-Nada importante, sólo me estaba acompañando al carruaje- de esa forma cerró los ojos y se propuso no volver a ver a Fersen.

* * *

I Don't Want To Change You (Damien Rice)

Wherever you are / You know that I adore you

No matter how far / Well, I can go before you

And if ever you need someone

Well, not that you need helping / But if ever you want someone

Know that I am willing

Oh and I don't want to change you

I don't want change you, I don't want to change your mind

I just came across a manger / Out among the danger

Somewhere in a stranger's eye

Wherever you go / Well, I can always follow

I can feed this real slow / If it's a lot to swallow

And if you just want to be alone

Well, I can wait without waiting

If you want me to let this go / Well, I'm more than willing

Oh 'cause I don't want to change you / I don't want to change you

I don't want to change your mind / I just came across a manger

Out among the danger / Somewhere in a stranger's eye

Oh and I don't want to change you / I don't want to change her

Don't want to change your mind / I just came across a manger

Out among the danger / Somewhere in a stranger's eye

I've never been with anyone / In the way I've been with you

But if love is not for fun / Then it's doomed

'Cause water races / Water races down the waterfalls

The water races / Water races down the waterfall

And I don't want to change you / I don't want to change you

I don't want to change your mind / I just came across a manger

Where there is no the danger / Where love has eyes and is not blind

* * *

 **París, 1787**

Mientras las campanas de Notre Dame anunciaban el fallecimiento de la cuarta heredera de los reyes, la princesa Sofía Elena Beatriz de Francia, a la edad de once meses, la ciudad se sumergía lentamente en una vorágine de violencia. Los atentados se multiplicaban convirtiéndose en una prueba fehaciente de que el pueblo ya no temía, ni respetaba, a la aristocracia ni a los monarcas. El servicio en la Guardia del Ejército prácticamente no tenía descansos y se dio orden expresa desde el alto mando, de redoblar los patrullajes por la ciudad. Además de designar un mayor contingente de guardias para proteger el cuartel debido a los intentos de robo en la bodega de armamentos.

-Anne, es necesario que me traslade por un tiempo al cuartel- Oscar habló mientras terminaba de arreglar algunos documentos relacionados con el alquiler de la propiedad en donde había vivido durante los últimos años –No me parece seguro para ti y tu madre que se queden solas en esta casa, el ánimo hacia los nobles y la gente que trabaja para nosotros no es el mejor.

-Entiendo Lady Oscar- contestó la doncella apesadumbrada.

-Tú y Gabrielle seguirán bajo mi protección y empleo, de ninguna forma olvidaré los años que han servido en mi casa- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla -Pero creo que es mejor que estén en su hogar y con sus cercanos antes de estar expuestas aquí. Seguirán recibiendo su paga sin dilación, ya he arreglado todo.

-Es usted muy generosa Lady Oscar- agradeció la muchacha –Pero... ¿Quién la atenderá en el cuartel?

-No te preocupes, de alguna forma me las arreglaré, no es importante. Si en algo te tranquiliza, prometo avisarte si necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Puedes encargarte de preparar todo para cerrar la casa por un tiempo?

-Sí, no se preocupe milady.

* * *

-Oscar, me avisaron que me buscabas- André se acercó a ella en el patio del cuartel. Llevaban viviendo ambos en ese lugar más de dos meses.

-Sí- sonrió –Debo reunirme esta noche con el General Bouillé... ¿Podrías venir conmigo en representación de nuestra compañía?

-Por supuesto ¿A qué se debe la reunión?

-No lo sé, no se me ha informado, pero hemos sido citados a su palco en el Teatro de la Ópera, debemos asistir con el uniforme de gala.

André asintió, antes de que se marcharse Oscar lo tomó de un brazo -Al regreso podemos despedir al cochero y quedarnos en una posada en el centro- susurró -A nadie le extrañará que no lleguemos hasta el amanecer.

-Es una cita- el soldado sonrió resplandeciente y corrió hacia las barracas para alistarse.

-o-

-¿Dónde vas tan arreglado? ... casi pareces un ganso en navidad- bromeó Alain mientras caminaba junto a André por el patio del cuartel.

-Acompañaré a Oscar a una reunión en París con el General Bouillé.

-¿Irán en el carruaje de nobles que nos dejaron encargado?- se preocupó al ver que Oscar esperaba a su amigo dentro del coche -No es una muy buena idea.

-No te preocupes, dudo que se atrevan a asaltar a soldados del ejercito- André palmeó su espalda –Te estas ablandando Soissons- subió al carruaje mientras reía. Se sentó junto a su mujer y la tomó de la mano –Amor mio, quizás sería conveniente que durmieras unos días en la mansión de tu familia. No has descansado desde que te mudaste al cuartel- habló preocupado al notar que ella no dejaba de bostezar, lucía agotada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- suspiró –En estado de emergencia no puedo abandonar a mi Regimiento- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de André –Lo que extraño en realidad es nuestra casa- sonrió.

-Sí, yo también la extraño- André le acunó el rostro entre las manos –Pero más te he extrañado a ti- la besó en cuanto el carruaje comenzó a circular por las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- Oscar se separó lentamente de él al notar que el carruaje dejaba de moverse –Aún no hemos llegado...

André abrió una de las cortinas –Nos están emboscando- murmuró aterrado.

Oscar, por primera vez en la vida, vio miedo en sus ojos. El carruaje comenzó a zarandearse violentamente, no podían ver nada y sólo escuchaban los gritos de la multitud. André la tomó de un brazo y la tiró al suelo de la berlina, sin perder tiempo se colocó sobre ella tratando de protegerla.

–¡No!- alcanzó a gritar Oscar antes de que uno de los cristales explotara, él la abrazó fuerte tratando de cubrirla por completo, aterrada sintió como el cuerpo del soldado era sacudido por los golpes, escuchó los gritos encima de ellos. La gente descontrolada ya había entrado al carruaje.

-¡Son nobles! ¡Hay que acabar con ellos!

-¡Mátenlos!

-¡Muerte a los nobles!

La Comandante sintió como la arrancaban de los brazos de André, que a esa altura estaba prácticamente casi inconsciente.

-¡Esperen! ¡André no es un noble!- gritó desesperada mientras veía como lo sacaban por una de las ventanas y a ella por la otra. Ambos eran llevados por la turba en distintas direcciones.

-¡No! ¡André!

-¡Oscar!

Cayó al suelo mientras gritaba –¡André no es un noble, no lo lastimen por favor!- ya no lo veía. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Teatro de la Ópera la autoridad máxima de las fuerzas armadas fue abordada por un mensajero.

-General Bouillé, he recibido un informe de que ha ocurrido un gran disturbio en _Saint Antoine_ , se le recomienda regresar de inmediato a Versalles.

-Sí, por supuesto- el hombre se puso de pie -Coronel, llévese un pelotón con usted y parta de inmediato- ordenó al militar que estaba junto a él.

-A la orden.

-Por favor sorpréndalos- instruyó Bouillé.

Fersen se acercó al mensajero para tener más información al respecto –Deme todos los detalles del disturbio- pidió mientras se colocaba los guantes.

-Lo único que se me informó es que alrededor de doscientas personas atacaron un carruaje de nobles en _Saint Antoine_. Según el informe, los que iban en el carruaje eran del ejército y llevaban un sable azul.

-¿Un sable azul?- preguntó asustado.

-Sí, es el sable de la Comandante Jarjayes.

-¿Qué?... ¡Oscar!- el sueco corrió a su caballo –¡Pelotón 105 marchemos a Saint Antoine!- comandó al destacamento a su mando mientras sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho.

* * *

Con su espada enfundada, Oscar golpeaba a quienes intentaban detenerla, necesitaba escapar, se irguió un poco para orientarse e ir en la dirección en que se habían llevado a André. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la hizo caer de rodillas, continuó arrastrándose, no podía quedarse ahí, debía seguir moviéndose o la matarían. Casi inconsciente percibió vagamente que la muchedumbre empezaba a dispersarse, escuchó voces a los lejos alertando la presencia de soldados. Perdió en conocimiento.

Cuando Hans Axel Von Fersen se acercó al carruaje que ardía en llamas apenas podía controlar su desesperación. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando alguna pista de su amiga mientras sus soldados dispersaban a la turba. Después de unos minutos vio un bulto en el suelo, reconoció de inmediato su cabello. Se bajó de un salto del caballo mientras temía lo peor, el cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil -¡Oscar!- con manos temblorosas la giró. La mujer tenía el rostro con sangre producto de una herida en la cabeza pero respiraba. –Oscar, por favor reacciona- suplicó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, la llevó a un callejón buscando ponerla a salvo. -Oscar, despierta- insistió mientras tomaba le fino rostro entre sus manos.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente –Fersen…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Me alegra ver que estas a salvo- la abrazó contra su pecho.

-André… ¿Dónde está André?... Debo ir por él- la rubia se movió para que la soltara y trató de ponerse de pie.

-Espera Oscar, no puedes ir, te atacaran otra vez- el sueco trató de retenerla.

-¡Déjame ir, debo salvar a André de la multitud!- forcejeó tratando de soltarse de sus brazos.

El Conde la tomó firmemente de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo -¡Oscar entiende, no puedo dejar que vayas, es demasiado peligroso!

–Fersen…- comenzó a llorar aterrada –Mi André… tengo que encontrarlo- lo miró nerviosa -Él es...

-Lo sé… ya lo sé todo- el hombre de ojos grises la miró conmovido –Espérame aquí, yo iré por él... te juro que lo traeré contigo.

-Encuéntralo por favor…- le suplicó.

El Coronel del Pelotón 105 de la Armada del Calvario avanzó hacia un tumulto que había a unas pocas calles, de pronto vio que algunos hombres alzaban el cuerpo casi inconsciente de André para colgarlo en una improvisada horca, por un segundo se atrevió a pensar en qué pasaría si no interfería, Oscar sufriría pero él estaría ahí para consolarla, podría casarse con ella y formar una familia. Estaba tan cansado de estar solo, cansado de amar en la penumbra, cansado de adorar a una mujer que jamás podría estar con él, cansado de ser el motivo de constantes habladurías y de vivir únicamente buscando satisfacciones superfluas. Durante meses se había convencido que sólo Oscar podría aliviar su maltratado corazón, ella lo había amado, ella estaba llena de virtudes... virtudes que podían ocultar sus propios defectos, estaba seguro de que ella podría hacerlo ser un mejor hombre, con ella podría aprender a amar de una forma sana. " _No, no puedo hacer eso"_ se reprochó a sí mismo después de unos segundos. Sacó su arma y disparó al aire. -¡Silencio! ¡Escúchenme alborotadores!. ¡Mi nombre es Hans Axel Von Fersen… ¿Les suena familiar ese nombre?!- gritó sin bajarse de su caballo.

-¡Es el amante de Maria Antonieta!

-¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Tenemos que colgar a ese aristócrata!

Cuando el sueco captó la atención de todos, espoleó su caballo y se alejó logrando que lo siguieran. Su plan dio resultado de inmediato, pues en esos momentos los alborotadores dejaron de prestarle atención a André.

-o-

Mientras Oscar observaba el amanecer por la ventana del salón de su casa paterna, una profunda tristeza inundaba su corazón. Había vivido en carne propia la desesperación y el odio del pueblo hacia la nobleza. Abstraída en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando su Nana entró a la habitación.

-Te he traído una taza de chocolate caliente mi querida niña.

-Gracias Nana- recibió la taza con la mano temblando -André… ¿Cómo está?- la miró angustiada.

-El doctor Lassone acaba de marcharse, al parecer sus lesiones son superficiales... tiene treinta y dos moretones en todo el cuerpo... tuvo suerte de no morir.

Oscar se llevó cubrió la boca tratando de contener un sollozo, sus hombros se estremecieron, aún no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de André siendo arrastrado lejos de ella.

La Nana se acercó y la abrazó. –Tranquila mi niña, está bien, está mejor de lo que todos esperábamos.

-Pensé que lo matarían… nunca vi tanto odio… no pude protegerlo Nana- la rubia se soltó de los brazos de su Nana y apoyó una mano en la ventana –Casi lo matan por mi culpa, casi lo matan por estar con una noble y en un carruaje de aristocráticas…- se lamentó -André… mi adorado André- respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, estaba en la casa de su padre y no podía permitirse ser débil ahí.

-¿Quieres verlo?- preguntó la anciana.

-Sí.

Ambas entraron a la pequeña habitación de servicio en la que André había vivido casi toda su vida. Él estaba de pie y mirando por la ventana. Oscar se acercó en silencio y le tocó un hombro para llamar su atención.

El soldado giró rápidamente y la abrazó aferrándose a ella con desesperación -Cuando te arrancaron de mis brazos temí no volver a verte- apoyó su frente en la de ella y tocó su rostro, sus manos temblaban. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos verdes.

La Comandante acarició su cabello y secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con sus besos. La Nana se retiró en silencio de la habitación.

-Oscar... todo está cambiando. Estamos en las puertas de una revolución- dijo con la voz completamente quebrada.

-Lo sé- la Comandante no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio durante largo minutos.

-Me informaron que Fersen llegó a salvo al cuartel- André habló después de un rato, aún permanecían abrazados –Una vez más me salvó la vida.

-Es un buen amigo- susurró Oscar enterrando su rubia cabeza en el amplio pecho de André y ocultándole, una vez más, la descabellada propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho el Conde sueco.

-o-

-¡Hija!– el General Jarjayes entró a la habitación de su heredera entrada la mañana, apenas se enteró del atentado dejó sus obligaciones en la armada y corrió a su casa -¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- la abrazó angustiado.

-Estoy bien padre, no te preocupes por favor– trató de tranquilizarlo impactada por su afectuoso gesto.

-Te quedarás aquí, ni tu madre ni yo permitiremos que vuelvas a la casa que alquilaste ni a las barracas... Además, hablaré con Bouillé para que te encuentre a la brevedad en algún puesto en Versalles.

-Lo ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con el vivir sola o con mi trabajo en la Guardia del Ejercito- la rubia se alejó de él.

-Hija por favor...- se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de calmarse, no quería discutir con ella, menos después de enfrentar uno de sus peores miedos al verla en peligro –Recapacita... No puedes seguir exponiéndote así– suspiró –Debes reconsiderar retirarte del ejército y casarte.

Oscar lo miró perpleja, no podía creer que su padre insistiera con que se casara. Se sentó en la cama molesta –Padre, en cuanto me sienta en condiciones de regresar al cuartel viviré ahí hasta que sea seguro instalarme nuevamente en la casa que tengo alquilada- respiró profundo y alzó la vista para mirarlo –Agradezco poder alojar aquí hasta que me recupere, pero si insistes en que deje mi puesto y me case, me iré sin dudarlo.

-Aún soy el jefe de esta familia, no lo olvides- el General la miró con dureza.

-Y yo soy tu heredero- Oscar lo miró desafiante –Tu heredero militar y de bienes. Así lo dispusiste cuando decidiste criarme como un hombre, no olvides eso tampoco.

Su padre salió molesto de la alcoba y sin contestarle. Apenas la puerta se cerró ella se acostó, necesitaba dormir, sentía cada músculo entumecido y dolorido.

Después de descansar todo el día, se levantó pasada la media noche. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de servicio. Apenas André contestó entró -¿Cómo te sientes?- se acercó a él.

-Mejor- sonrió para tranquilizarla -No te preocupes... ¿Y tú?

-Bien, estoy bien… ¿Pudiste descansar?

-No mucho la verdad- la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-André… regresaré a vivir al cuartel- se separó para mirarlo –No puedo seguir aquí... lo he pensado todo el día y no nos someteré nuevamente al yugo de mi padre.

-Entiendo.

-Sé que quizás debiéramos irnos lejos... pero no puedo abandonar mí puesto ahora- continuó hablando.

-Lo sé.

-Francia me necesita- se justificó ante el hombre que amaba.

-Lo sé.

-Dime algo más por favor...- suplicó tomando el apuesto rostro de André entre sus manos.

-Oscar, nunca intentaría cambiarte, sé lo que sientes, sé porque sufres, sé que siempre querrás hacer lo mejor según tus convicciones- el soldado sonrió -Y yo siempre te apoyaré, siempre te respaldaré.

Una vez más ese hombre que tanto amaba la apoyaba sin cuestionarla, lo miró emocionada –Gracias- susurró –Quiero quedarme aquí esta noche, mañana regresaremos al cuartel y allí no podremos vernos más que como Comandante y soldado… es posible que hoy sea la última noche que pasemos juntos en meses.

André se separó de ella y cerró la puerta con llave, volvió a su lado y se quitó la camisa –Tienes razón, está será nuestra última noche juntos en mucho tiempo…- la tomó de la nuca atrayéndola para besarla con ímpetu.

-Debemos aguantar, nuestra nación nos necesita- contestó ella separándose de sus labios y dio un paso hacia atrás –Déjame mirarte- lo desnudó y acarició con la punta de sus dedos cada moretón de su cuerpo, eran golpes que había recibido protegiéndola sin importarle perder la vida. Se desnudó y se paró frente a él, tomó una de sus grandes manos y la puso sobre su corazón –Soy tuya, siempre lo seré… Así como tú eres mío… no importa el tiempo que estemos separados.

-Lo sé- contestó André en un susurro mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**River Flows in You (Yiruma)**

* * *

 **Enero de 1788**

Mientras Oscar esperaba pacientemente que la audiencia pública que los reyes daban cada primero de enero finalizara, no pudo evitar detenerse en el semblante alicaído y triste de la soberana. La delicada rubia escuchaba, y contestaba, los buenos deseos para el nuevo año con total apatía y de una forma que se alejaba completamente de la habitual dulzura que había mostrado durante los años anteriores en la misma fecha. Ella la conocía y no le hacía falta una explicación para ese comportamiento. La monarca aún no se reponía del fallecimiento de su pequeña hija seis meses atrás. Miró el reloj por enésima vez, aún faltaba más de una hora para que finalizara la recepción y ella pudiera por fin reunirse con María Antonieta en la entrevista que había solicitado hace semanas.

Cansada de escuchar los superficiales, y cínicos, parabienes de los asistentes decidió salir un rato y observar cómo se desarrollaba el cambio de turno de la _Guardia Imperial_ , pese al tiempo transcurrido no podía alejarse por completo de la institución que durante tanto tiempo había dirigido y que le había ayudado a aprender mucho de lo que aplicaba a diario en la _Guardia del Ejercito_.

Mientras observaba el movimiento militar, perfectamente sincronizado a pesar de la inclemente lluvia que caía en esos momentos, reparó por unos instantes en que a algunos metros de distancia el Conde sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen estaba igual que ella, observando a los guardias desde una de las terrazas techadas, aunque su vista, en lugar de estar atenta al movimiento de los militares, mas bien parecía completamente perdida. Pensó en acercarse a saludarlo, ya que la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando la ayudó en Saint Antoine, pero, al recordar la conversación anterior a ese evento, y sobre todo su descabellada propuesta de matrimonio, cambió rápidamente de parecer y dio media vuelta para alejarse antes de que él la viera. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón, pensando en que era increíble cómo no lograba sentirse cómoda en ningún lugar del palacio que años atrás era prácticamente su segundo hogar.

-¡Brigadier Jarjayes!

Se detuvo y maldijo en voz baja cuando escuchó la elegante voz de Víctor acompañada de sus rápidas pisadas.

-Comandante Girodelle- dijo Oscar mientras volteaba –Lo felicito por el excelente desempeño de sus hombres- habló con seriedad y marcando notoriamente la distancia que quería mantener al no tutearlo.

-Gracias, hemos aprendido de la mejor- Víctor sonrió de forma encantadora mientras batía sus largas pestañas –Debo confesar que es una agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí, no la veía desde hace mucho.

-Vine a una audiencia privada con su majestad- la rubia contestó de forma seca. Durante un segundo desvió la mirada y vio que Fersen la miraba fijamente. Nerviosa, volvió a concentrarse en Girodelle –¿Cómo ha estado todo en Versalles?... ¿Siguen las revueltas en las afuera de palacio?

-La verdad es que sí- contestó apesadumbrado el hombre de ojos felinos –Cada vez es más difícil ingresar a palacio… de hecho, se le ha aconsejado a sus majestades no abandonar este lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia- suspiró apesadumbrado –Y bueno… no es que las cosas estén mejor aquí que afuera.

-La aristocracia sigue en contra de lo propuesto por Calonne y Loménie de Brienne- sentenció Oscar, que pese a mantenerse alejada de Versalles, se esforzaba en estar al tanto de todo lo que acontecía en materias políticas.

-La crisis financiera no da tregua y muchos de los aristócratas que no viven en Versalles no están dispuestos a ceder los beneficios que tienen, de hecho, no me extrañaría en como parte de los saludos de año nuevo más de alguno "solicite" que se destituya a Calonne y regrese Necker… es algo de lo que se habla en cada rincón de Versalles- murmuró Girodelle en voz baja.

-Quizás sería bueno que abordara este tema con su majestad la Reina- pensó Oscar en voz alta –Si hay alguien a quien su excelencia escucha es a ella…

-Su majestad ya no es la misma- murmuró apesadumbrado Girodelle –Pese a que paso mucho tiempo cerca de ella debido a mis funciones… ya no puedo recordar la última vez que la oí reír…

Oscar lo miró seria y tratando de disimular la tristeza que le habían provocado las palabras del Comandante de la _Guardia Imperial_ -Conde de Girodelle… limite esos comentarios, el ser escoltas de su majestad nos obliga a resguardar no solo su integridad física.

-Lo lamento… tiene usted razón- Víctor la miró embobado –Es sólo que extraño mucho hablar con alguien que no tenga veneno destilando en la sangre… durante estos últimos meses he añorado la época en que usted era mi Comandante- la miró con los ojos húmedos.

-Así que proponen a Necker nuevamente…- Oscar trató de cambiar el tema –Eso sin duda sería algo que a no todos les gustaría…

-A propósito de Necker… ¿Quién diría que lo mejor que le pudo pasar un amigo nuestro sería no concretar su compromiso con esa familia?- Girodelle entrecerró los párpados y miró en dirección al Conde sueco que no dejaba de observarlos.

-¿Fersen?- Oscar lo miró sin entender.

-Es un secreto a voces que el único escollo en el compromiso de Fersen y Mademoiselle Germaine fue su majestad, es más, ella fue quien concertó el matrimonio de tan encantadora damisela con el Barón De Staël librando así de su compromiso a Fersen.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?- lo interrogó casi con violencia.

-¿El matrimonio?... todos lo saben…

-El compromiso con Fersen- lo apuró –¿Cuándo pasó eso?- insistió Oscar.

-Hace un par de años… creo- la miró curioso –Siendo tan cercana a Fersen pensé que lo sabía.

-No… no lo sabía- murmuró ella –Fue un gusto verte…- se despidió -Tengo algunos minutos antes de mi audiencia y deseo saludar a un amigo- habló mientras caminaba en dirección a donde estaba Fersen, por fin sabía que lo había llevado a proponerle matrimonio de una forma tan precipitada. Su familia lo estaba presionando al punto de comprometerlo en contra de su voluntad con la hija del importante político. Apenas llegó frente al Conde extranjero le dijo a modo de saludo -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaban obligando a contraer matrimonio?

-¿El saberlo habría cambiado en algo tu respuesta?- le contestó él de forma directa, si bien no se veían hace mucho, la confianza que el sueco sentía por la militar no había disminuido ni un ápice.

-No… No habría cambiado mi respuesta- lo miró altiva –Pero habría entendido que te llevó a hacerme semejante propuesta.

-Ya no importa- Fersen dio media vuelta y apoyó los antebrazos en el barandal que había junto a él –No me casé… ella logró salvarme de haber hecho infeliz a Germaine- finalizó con acritud.

-¿Y pensabas hacerme infeliz a mí?- preguntó molesta -¿Qué me hace diferente?... ¿Acaso yo no merezco la misma deferencia?

-Eres mi amiga…- suspiró cansado –Contigo no finjo… y tú sí eres diferente…

-Es porque soy un militar- lo miró herida. Ahora que vivía junto a André y se sentía mujer en sus brazos, le lastimó que su amigo la siguiera viendo como un congénere.

-No es por eso... Tú eres buena, eres honesta, eres sincera… tú sacas lo mejor de los demás- la miró a los ojos –Por eso eres diferente… tú me haces bien- retiró una copa de brandy de la bandeja que un lacayo le acercó –En quince minutos tráigame otra por favor- le pidió al sirviente.

-Es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo de esa forma- lo miró preocupada -¿Cuántas copas llevas?

-Cuatro o cinco- el sueco encogió los hombros –No lo sé, ni importa.

-Quiero agradecerte el haber salvado a André de la turba- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos -Y también agradezco tu discreción en cuanto a mi relación con él.

-¿Eres feliz?- él preguntó mirándola también a los ojos.

-Sí- contestó sin dudar -Soy feliz con él.

-Al menos uno de los dos no vive un amor lleno de angustia- el sueco repitió las palabras que le había dicho años atrás -Me alegro por ti- fijó la vista en el liquido ambarino de su copa.

-Fersen…- lo miró con lástima –¿Por qué estás actuando así?- se acercó un paso –A ella no le gustará verte así de consumido…- miró en todas direcciones, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca continuó –Su majestad está lidiando con suficiente dolor como para que tú le des más preocupaciones.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que estoy lidiando yo?- el sueco la miró con los ojos húmedos –Ella me alejó, no quiere verme desde que la pequeña Sofía falleció…. Dime... ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo siento?- bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido de la copa que tenía en la mano.

-Lo lamento…- Oscar habló en un triste murmullo, nunca lo había visto tan destrozado –Pero tienes que entenderla… perdió a una hija y eso no es fácil- se esforzó en que su voz no se quebrara _"No estoy hablando de mí"_ se repitió mentalmente –Para una madre debe ser espantoso sostener a un hijo y luego asistir a su sepelio- habló con la garganta apretada.

-Acaso todas las mujeres creen que son las únicas que lamentan las muertes de sus hijos- murmuró el Conde con amargura.

-No, es obvio que su majestad también está sufriendo por ello- habló Oscar –Los padres sufren igual con la pérdida de un hijo- pensó en André y en como él, durante meses, estuvo con la mirada perdida. Él nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella notó cada vez que se esforzaba en sonreír para no preocuparla.

-Sí… sin duda nuestro venerado Rey también está sufriendo con la pérdida de su hija… fue un gusto verte querida amiga- Fersen se despidió realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza y caminó hacia el lacayo que se acercaba con una nueva copa.

Oscar lamentó profundamente ver como el gallardo Conde estaba sumido en una amargura que jamás había visto, ni siquiera cuando se había marchado a América. Mientras veía como él se alejaba, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente _"No… no se pueden haber atrevido a hacer algo así"_ pensó asustada ante la remota posibilidad de que la infanta fallecida no fuese fruto del lecho real. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las campanas que anunciaban el mediodía, giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápido hacia la sala privada de la Reina.

-o-

-Su majestad… Agradezco profundamente que me hayáis recibido- Oscar levantó la vista cuando vio que la soberana no le contestaba. Estaban solas en la sala –Su majestad…- repitió. La mujer estaba sentada en un canapé ubicado junto a una ventana y con la mirada completamente perdida –Si gusta puedo venir en otro momento- murmuró.

-Acercaos querida amiga- María Antonieta giró la cabeza en dirección a su antigua escolta y trató de sonreír aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –Si no os importuna verme llorar, quisiera que compartierais unos minutos conmigo- se cubrió el rostro con la manos y sollozó.

-Por supuesto que no me importuna su excelencia- Oscar se acercó rápido y se sentó junto a ella en silencio. Cuando la reina le tomó una mano sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver tanta aflicción en su actuar –Su majestad…- susurró -¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Acompañarme- murmuró ella entre suaves hipidos –Ya no resistía oír a esa tropa de infames que hablan a nuestra espalda deseándonos buena fortuna… estoy tan cansada de que me consideren una estúpida- sollozó –Sé muy bien lo que hablan de mí y de mi querido esposo- se secó las lágrimas con rabia –Ni siquiera han respetado mi duelo- movió la cabeza con pesar.

-Su majestad…- Oscar apretó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas –Lamento mucho veros tan triste…- la miró con cariño –Y lamento mucho no haber asistido al funeral de la infanta Sofía…

-Recibí vuestra nota- susurró la monarca –Y la atesoro como una de las pocas muestras de sincero afecto y preocupación- se secó las lágrimas y miró a los ojos a su querida amiga –Ella… ella habría sido mía- sollozó –Luis Joseph y Luis Charles pertenecen a la nación… y Marie Therese es devota a su padre- nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas –Mi pequeña… estoy tan sola- se lanzó contra el pecho de la militar que la miraba completamente conmovida.

Oscar la abrazó con dulzura y esperó con paciencia a que la monarca dejara de llorar. Cuando la mujer se separó de ella habló nuevamente –Su majestad… no es mi intención contrariaros- habló despacio –Pero quisiera exponerle mi preocupación cerca del curso que está tomando nuestra nación… he visto mucha violencia y disconformidad en la ciudad.

-Mi querida amiga- la reina sonrió con dulzura –Siempre tan preocupada de todo- la tomó de las manos –Su majestad está rodeado de ministros que se preocupan de lo que tanto os aflige, no debemos preocuparnos de eso- trató de sonreír –Contadme… ¿Es de vuestro gusto el destacamento que comandáis o desearíais regresar a Versalles?- la miró esperanzada –Sólo tenéis que decirlo y haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir vuestros deseos.

-Estoy muy a gusto en mi puesto su majestad- Oscar sonrió con dulzura –No es esa la razón de mi visita… sólo quería saludaros y acompañaros unos momentos…

-Vuestra presencia es un soplo de sinceridad- la reina sonrió –Debéis prometerme que me visitaréis más seguido- le apretó las manos que aún mantenía entre las suyas –Prometedlo.

-Cada vez que mis funciones así lo permitan, vendré a visitaros- la Comandante sonrió –Os lo prometo.

María Antonieta asintió sonriendo y, pese a que estaban completamente solas, miró a su alrededor en un gesto receloso –Me dijeron que estuvisteis hablando con él- susurró -¿Cómo está?

Oscar se sorprendió, no esperaba que las noticias de su conversación con Fersen llegara tan rápido a oídos de la monarca –No está muy bien- no quiso mentirle.

-Mi pobre Axel- María Antonieta suspiró apesadumbrada –Hay días en los que me arrepiento tanto de haber intervenido en su compromiso… él necesita ser feliz y yo no puedo ayudarlo con eso, yo... sólo le causo aflicción- sus claros ojos azules se humedecieron –Hablad con él por favor…- miró a su amiga ansiosa –Sé que os oirá, pedidle que regrese a su patria… Aquí no hay nada para él más que sufrimiento.

-Él es devoto a usted su majestad- murmuró Oscar conmovida.

-Y yo a él- María Antonieta comenzó a llorar nuevamente –Pero ya no podemos seguir así… vivo aterrada de que alguien lo vea demasiado cerca de mí o de mis hijos… y si alguien se da cuenta- sacudió la cabeza completamente turbada -Y ya ni siquiera puedo salir de palacio sin una multitudinaria escolta- sollozó –Le he rogado que se vaya y él no atiende a mis ruegos…

-Su majestad…- Oscar la miró contrariada, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir –Trataré de hablar con él- dijo finalmente.

-Gracias- la reina sonrió.

Cuando ambas escucharon los golpes en la puerta que anunciaban que una nueva visita había llegado, María Antonieta secó sus lágrimas y se pellizcó las mejillas tratando de recuperar la compostura, estiró la falda de su vestido y acomodó los rizos de su peluca –Decidme querida amiga- la miró con los ojos vidriosos y una falsa sonrisa –¿Luzco como la soberana de la nación más importante de Europa?

-Sí, su majestad- contestó la militar –Luce perfecta- se puso de pie y besó la mano que la monarca extendía –Ha sido un verdadero placer verla- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación con el pecho tan apretado que apenas podía respirar.

* * *

 **Agosto de 1788**

El verano se hizo presente en París de forma abrumadora y calurosa. Un día en particular, y después de revisar en forma personal la entrega del nuevo armamento para el regimiento que dirigía, Oscar, acalorada y con ganas de refrescarse, fue rápidamente a su despacho. Apenas entró notó que alguien estaba en la recamará adjunta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó con voz firme mientras llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de su arma.

-Soy yo- André se asomó a la puerta sonriendo -Quería sorprenderte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- corrió a su encuentro, se abrazaron -Personalmente me encargué de que tuvieras algunos días libres- susurró mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

-Son mis días libres y yo elijo como pasarlos- la levantó del piso unos centímetros haciéndola reír -Fui a ver a mi abuela y regresé- la soltó y le puso una mano sobre los ojos -Ven... te tengo una sorpresa- la guió hacia el interior de la recamara.

Cuando Oscar abrió los párpados vio una colcha en el piso y sobre esta varios tipos de tarta, queso, vino y frutas. -¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó sonriendo, era un perfecto día de campo en su habitación.

-La abuela me ayudó... está un poco molesta porque no has ido en meses a verla, pero le expliqué que no has querido abandonar el regimiento- la empujó suavemente sobre la cama hasta que la rubia se sentó, le quitó las botas y medias. Él ya estaba descalzo -Ambos sabemos lo que te gustan los días de campo... y... eso es todo- la miró sonriendo

-Gracias- murmuró ella sin dejar de sonreír -De verdad, gracias- se sentó en el piso y bebió el exquisito vino que André le servia. Cerro los ojos y respiró profundo, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Ambos comieron, bebieron y rieron recordado algunas anécdotas de su juventud y niñez. Hace meses no se sentían tan felices y relajados. Se recostaron en el piso, uno al lado del otro, y disfrutaron estar en silencio durante largos minutos.

-¿Irás a la casa de mi familia los días que te quedan de asueto?- preguntó Oscar después de un rato.

-Pensaba quedarme aquí- contestó André mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Pero no podrán verte... prácticamente tendrías que estar encerrado- lo miró apenada.

-Pero cuando estés aquí te puedo ayudar con los documentos, revisar tus uniformes, tus armas... preocuparme de que comas y que duermas... no sé, ser tu _valet_ nuevamente por unos días- sonrió -Prefiero estar contigo que en cualquier otra parte- la besó en la punta de la nariz -Además está el gran aliciente de poder dormir contigo en la noche.

-La cama es muy pequeña- contestó Oscar sonriendo.

-No importa... así dormiremos más cerca- la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella sonreía como no lo había hecho en meses.

-¿Qué piensas de que Necker nuevamente sea Ministro de Estado?- preguntó Oscar después de unos minutos.

-Pienso...- André suspiró fuerte -Creo que todo está cambiando.

* * *

 **Noviembre de 1788**

Once meses habían transcurrido desde que Oscar había visto a su querida soberana, once meses en los que ella y su regimiento habían trabajado sin cesar tratando de mantener las revueltas publicas bajo control dejando todo de lado en pos de conservar la tranquilidad en la ciudad. Mientras firmaba el último reporte del día, escuchó golpes en la puerta de su despacho -Adelante- habló con voz firme.

-¿Me mandaste llamar?- André preguntó apenas entró al despacho de su Comandante -¿Cómo te sientes?- se acercó preocupado al verla más pálida de lo habitual.

-Bien, no te preocupes- Oscar sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios -Sólo estoy un poco cansada- se sentó tras su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

-Hemos trabajado sin descanso- se colocó tras ella –Déjame ayudarte- comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros -Deberías tomarte unos días, el Regimiento puede sobrevivir perfectamente en manos del Coronel Dagout- se inclinó y la besó en la coronilla.

–A pesar de que llevamos tanto tiempo acuartelados, creo que la situación sólo empeora- Oscar se puso de pie nuevamente y lo abrazó –A veces siento que un manto de desgracia se extiende inevitablemente sobre nosotros y no quiero alejarme de ti… no puedo dejar el cuartel sabiendo que tú permaneces aquí expuesto a tantos peligros- terminó de hablar hundiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello del soldado. Respiró profundo tratando de llenar sus pulmones del aroma del hombre que adoraba.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí- André sonrió pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo -Si tú estás bien, yo también lo estoy- la besó suavemente en los labios.

Oscar caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave -¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos?- lo miró sonriendo -¿Dos o tres meses?

-Dos meses y cinco días- contestó André con la voz ronca y la mirada brillante -Si quieres también te puedo decir los minutos...

–Hablando de eso- la rubia llevó sus manos al cuello de su guerrera -Creo que podemos pasar desapercibidos unos minutos- sonrió mientras se desabotonaba la chaqueta.

André, sin esperar una invitación, la atrapó contra la pared con la fuerza de un huracán. Prácticamente se arrancaron la ropa.

-o-

Oscar apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de André, ambos estaban recostados en la pequeña cama de su habitación en el cuartel. Se sentía agotada y por fin había conseguido tener la mente en blanco. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el latido del corazón del soldado permitiendo que ese suave golpeteo la arrullara.

-Quiero que me hagas una promesa- André habló rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella negándose a abrir los ojos.

-Si algo me ocurre, prométeme que te irás de París.

-¿Qué quieres decir?– Oscar se irguió y lo miró sin entender.

-Debes prometerme que te pondrás a salvo.

-André... ¿Qué estás diciendo?– se sentó en la cama alarmada.

El soldado la tomó del cuello, obligándola a mirarlo –Promételo– insistió..

–Nada nos ocurrirá, no lo permitiré... soy Comandante de un Regimiento- Oscar trató de tranquilizarlo al ver en su mirada cargada de miedo.

-No es eso a lo que temo. Si el pueblo se levanta en armas tu cargo no importará– le acarició una mejilla -Eres Noble, una destacada General del Ejército, parte de una de las familias más importantes del país y además eres conocida por tu cercanía con la Reina- la besó en la frente –Si yo no estoy, debes ponerte a salvo... si la monarquía cae, también lo harán todos sus cercanos.

Oscar se estremeció, no había pensado en eso.

-Prométeme que si algo me pasa te pondrás a salvo- insistió André –Debes prometérmelo.

-No, no puedo hacer eso.

-Sí, sí puedes… Si me amas, puedes hacerlo- la hizo rodar en la cama, ella trató de empujarlo para liberarse de sus brazos. Él la abrazó más fuerte mientras utilizaba su peso para inmovilizarla.

-Suéltame... Estás hablando cosas sin sentido- insistió ella tratando de salir de la cama.

-Oscar mírame- la forzó a mirarlo –Debes prometerme que si algo me pasa te irás de París- la besó nuevamente –Si no lo haces, me volveré loco- la miró con los ojos cargados de desesperación.

-Está bien… te lo prometo- Oscar sintió miedo al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡Comandante! ¡Comandante!- escucharon gritos que acompañaban los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

Oscar se levantó de un salto y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Después de un par de minutos abrió la puerta.

-Alain ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Comandante…- la miró y sonrió burlesco.

-¿Qué pasa Soissons?, dime de una vez- preguntó exasperada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- abrió sus grandes ojos azules.

-Está un poco… desarreglada- miró su cabello despeinado.

-Estaba descansando- Oscar se pasó rápidamente las manos sobre la cabeza tratando de ordenar su cabello. –Dime a qué viniste de una vez- insistió molesta.

-El Rey adelantó la convocatoria a los Estados Generales y se duplicó la representación del Tercer Estado.

-Entiendo- la rubia se alejó de él y se sentó tras su escritorio, sabía que eso significaba que el Rey aceptaba una restricción al poder y dictadura que ejercía sobre Francia. –Gracias por informarme.

-Permiso para retirarme Comandante.

-Concedido.

-Ah!... Dígale a André que en una hora habrá cambio de guardia- Alain sonrió burlón mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Apenas Soissons salió de la oficina André se asomó desde la recamara mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa -Oscar...- murmuró mirándola.

-Lo sé...- levantó la vista de su escritorio y lo miró nerviosa -Todo está cambiando...

* * *

 **Abril 1789**

Mientras el Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército vigilaba que no se produjeran desmanes en uno de los Mercados principales de París, Oscar analizó todos los cambios políticos que se estaban viviendo desde que Necker se había convertido en uno de los principales consejeros de su Majestad Luis XVI.

Junto con el férreo apoyo del ministro a que el Tercer Estado tuviera más participación en la próxima convocatoria de Estados Generales, gracias a lo cual se ganó el apodo de "Ministro Patriota", Necker también tomó varias medidas liberales. Frente a una importante escasez de trigo, el Ministro propuso una medida tomada por Loménie de Brienne en materia de comercio de grano: prohibió la exportación de cereales (7 de septiembre de 1788), así como también la compra de grano fuera de los mercados (23 de noviembre de 1788); ordenó comprar grano en el extranjero, otorgó primas a los importadores y dio a las autoridades de policía el poder necesario para aprovisionar los mercados (22 de abril de 1789). Además, en materia financiera, Necker revocó la suspensión de pagos decretada por Brienne y utilizó expedientes para reunir los 70 millones necesarios para asegurar los pagos hasta la reunión de los Estados Generales.

-Comandante, ya llegó nuestro relevo- murmuró Alain a su izquierda.

Oscar tiró de las riendas de César para voltearlo y observó como la armada que los relevaría asumía la vigilancia con más violencia de la necesaria. Estaban haciendo retroceder a las personas que se acercaban a mendigar en el sector, intimidándolos con las armas -Quizás debiéramos quedarnos un poco más- murmuró preocupada.

Alain se acercó a ella -Comandante, mientras más torturen o restrinjan al pueblo, éste se volverá más agresivo– se acomodó la gorra –Aunque ustedes, los nobles, no entienden nada... ni siquiera cuando la verdad está frente a sus narices.

Oscar fue incapaz de contestar, sabía que Alain tenía razón. Apesadumbrada dio la orden de retirarse y regresar a las barracas. Mientras cabalgaban con paso tranquilo André ubicó su caballo junto al de la rubia y murmuró -Hoy salgo de franco...

Ella asintió -Lo sé... organicé con Dagout el calendario- lo miró de soslayo -Dejaré la puerta del despacho abierta- cuando vio que André asentía sonriendo, espoleó su caballo y se colocó al frente del destacamento tratando de disimular.

* * *

 **Mayo de 1789**

Llovía intensamente en París y, una vez más, Oscar junto a su destacamento estaban haciendo guardia en el Edificio del Parlamento. Habían transcurrido algunos días desde su apertura. Tratando de disimular el cansancio que sentía, la Comandante del Regimiento B apoyó una de sus manos en uno de los pilares del edificio para evitar caer al suelo.

-Francia está naciendo otra vez por medio de la Asamblea– suspiró hablando consigo misma –Es mi responsabilidad vigilar que los miembros del Parlamento y la Asamblea arreglen todo, Oscar debes aguantar, es por tu país- se infundió ánimo.

-Comandante...

-¿Si Alain?- dio vuelta mientras se quitaba con la mano el agua que corría por su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Está un poco pálida- la miró preocupado.

-Sólo estoy cansada. Iré al cuartel por unas horas… ¿Podrías quedarte al cargo?- la rubia trató de controlar el temblor de su voz, se sentía agotada y a punto de desmayarse.

-A sus órdenes Comandante- Alain se llevó la mano a la visera de su gorra.

Apenas llegó a su oficina, se acostó tratando de desestimar los escalofríos que recorrían su cansado cuerpo.

-o-

-Oscar, ¿Me llamaste?- preguntó André apenas entró a la oficina -Alain me dijo que te viniste antes porque te sentías mal...- la miró preocupado.

-Sí, cierra a puerta por favor- lo miró seria -Acabo de recibir esto- levantó un documento.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- se acercó alarmado.

-Nos acaban de informar que fue cerrada la entrada para la Asamblea por órdenes del Rey.

-¿Qué dices?, sólo han transcurrido días desde su apertura- comentó perplejo.

-El Rey dio orden de cerrar el Parlamento. Se nos ha ordenado bloquear el ingreso de cualquier representante a partir de mañana en la mañana- Oscar se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina -Esto será tomado como un insulto, son representantes elegidos por el pueblo- se tocó la frente, estaba con un persistente dolor de cabeza –Las ordenes son claras, debemos impedir la entrada a la Asamblea a partir de mañana.

* * *

 **Fallen (Sarah McLachlan)**

Heaven bend to take my hand and lead me through the fire

Be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight

Truth be told I tried my best

But somewhere long the way, I got caught up in all there was to offer

But the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, I've fallenI have sunk so low

I messed up

Better I should know

So don't come 'round here and

Tell me I told you so

We all begin with good intent

When love was raw and young

We believe that we can change ourselves

The past can be undone

But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals

In the lonely light of morning

In the wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

I've held so dear

Though I've tried, I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I messed up

Better I should know

So don't come 'round here and

Tell me I told you so

Ohh

Heaven bend to take my hand

I've nowhere left to turn

I'm lost to those I thought were friends

To everyone I know

Oh they turn their heads, embarrassed

Pretend that they don't see

That it's one miss step, one slip, before you know it

And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried, I've fallen

I have sunk so lowI messed up

Better I should know

So don't come 'round here and

Tell me I told you so

* * *

Al los pocos días, un enviado del General Bouillé se apersonó en su oficina una fría noche de lluvia.

—Buenas noches Comandante Jarjayes, soy el Coronel Jossie Le Boune, tomaré a partir de este momento el liderazgo del ingreso a la Asamblea General según las instrucciones de la autoridad máxima de nuestra armada.

—Entiendo— lo miró intranquila —Me gustaría acompañarlo— se puso de pie con esfuerzo y tomó sus armas para seguir al presuntuoso militar que se pavoneaba ante ella.

Al llegar a destino, y mientras observaba como solo abrían una puerta del Edificio de Parlamento para que ingresaran exclusivamente los Obispos y representantes de la aristocracia, preguntó molesta —Coronel dígame… ¿Por qué deja afuera a los representantes del pueblo?— miró a los hombres de levita negra que esperaban bajo la lluvia, eran 578 personas para ser exactos, bajo la inclemente lluvia de mayo.

—Son las órdenes— Le Boune la miró con soberbia —Los representantes del pueblo deben entrar por la puerta de atrás.

—La gente está aquí parada y congelándose— apuntó a la multitud.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes, igual que usted. ¿O acaso se le olvida que usted misma fue quien cerró la puerta hace unos días?— el Coronel rió cinicamente –Si ellos no quieren ingresar por la puerta de atrás y prefieren quedarse en la lluvia, no es mi responsabilidad.

Oscar furiosa lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo arrojó al suelo mojado.

—¡Atención soldados!. Abran las puertas del frontis y dejen pasar a la Asamblea a los representantes de pueblo— gritó sin despegar la vista del Coronel que la miraba estupefacto.

—¡Comandante Jarjayes, está desobedeciendo las órdenes del General Bouillé!— gritó el hombre desde el piso.

—Sólo es cuestión de sentido común Coronel. ¿O quiere que esto termine en una batalla civil?— lo miró desafiante –Como responsable de la Guardia debo evitar accidentes inesperados. ¡Dígale eso de mi parte al General Bouillé!

Intranquila observó como los hombres del Tercer Estado ingresaban al edificio, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer tendría consecuencias pero no le importó. Su nación la necesitaba y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Después de un par de horas, cuando vio que un jinete se acercaba a todo galope sus temores fueron confirmados.

—¡Comandante Jarjayes! ¡Comandante Jarjayes!– habló el mensajero con uniforme militar –¡Tiene orden de presentarse ante el General Bouillé, diríjase con sus hombres al palacio de Versalles de inmediato!

Oscar asintió con tranquilidad —Esperaré que llegue nuestro relevo e iremos— contestó con voz firme.

—o—

—Comandante…– Alain la miró preocupado en cuanto ingresaron a uno de los patios de palacio —¿Tiene información del por qué se nos ha citado aquí?

—No, la verdad es que desconozco las razones… Pero imagino que tienen que ver con mi decisión de desobedecer las instrucciones del General Bouillé... Espérenme aquí— se alejó hacia el interior del edificio.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... André, ¿podrías ir con ella?, yo me quedaré aquí con los demás– Alain habló en apenas un murmullo.

—Sí, tienes razón– el hombre de ojos verdes ajustó su capa y la siguió.

—¿Ahora qué pasa?— preguntó Oscar cuando vio a André a su lado —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Te acompañaré— contestó él con tranquilidad.

—Como gustes— siguió caminando sin prestarle demasiada atención, su cabeza era un remolino de emociones e ideas y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie de lo fatigada que se sentía. Subió las escaleras y llegó al pasillo de las oficinas que conocía perfectamente.

—Comandante, la están esperando— un par de soldados abrieron la puerta del despacho del General Bouillé –Usted se queda aquí— hicieron a un lado a André empujándolo con un fusil.

Oscar miró a André e hizo un gesto con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él asintió y esperó donde le indicaban.

—o—

—La retiraré del cargo como Comandante en el Regimiento de la Guardia en el Parlamento— formalizó el General Bouillé a la rubia mujer que estaba de pie frente a él.

—Dígame… ¿Cuál es la razón, señor?— Oscar preguntó tranquila.

—¿La razón?... ¿Le parece poco haber abierto las puertas de la Asamblea sin permiso?, desobedeció las órdenes que yo había dado, por su actuar será arrestada e irá a la Corte Marcial.

—Definitivamente no le tengo miedo a la Corte Marcial— lo miró desafiante.

—No puedo creer lo que está diciendo— la autoridad máxima se puso de pie –En vista y considerando que su padre en un viejo, y muy querido amigo mío, le voy a dar una oportunidad. Sus guardias en el servicio del regimiento deben armarse correctamente y regresar al vestíbulo del Parlamento para sacar de ahí a todos los hombres del Tercer Estado de la Asamblea Nacional a como dé lugar. Tome medidas drásticas contra aquellos que traten de oponerse, si es necesario deben disparar a matar.

Oscar lo miró consternada —¿Qué? ¿Disparar a matar?– se acercó a su superior furiosa –¡¿Qué está diciendo, señor?! Son los representantes del pueblo de Francia ¿Y quiere que los matemos?

—¡Ellos no son representantes de nada, sólo son traidores a la Corona y al Rey!. Brigadier Jarjayes, equipe a sus soldados y llévelos al vestíbulo del Parlamento ahora mismo. ¡Es una orden!

—No puedo hacer eso, señor.

—Entonces queda usted arrestada por traición al Rey. Seré yo quien dé las órdenes directas a sus soldados. ¡Manténganla vigilada!— instruyó a los hombres a su cargo salió de su oficina.

Apenas André vio salir al General Bouillé, se acercó a la puerta del despacho tratando de escuchar.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la autoridad máxima de las fuerzas armadas, Oscar caminó hacia uno de los ventanales en un intento de observar a los hombres a su cargo.

–¡No se mueva!— le gritó uno de los soldados que la custodiaba.

–Tengo derecho a ver por la ventana— contestó tranquila.

—Entonces levante las manos.

—Está bien— levantó las manos como se lo indicaban, sintió como la despojaron de su arma y sable. –Quiero ver como mis hombres se niegan a obedecer las órdenes del General Bouillé.

Alain vio a Oscar mirándolos desde una ventana y notó que tenía las manos arriba en señal de rendición. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un vozarrón lo interrumpió.

—¡Atención Regimiento B todos en línea! ¡A partir de ahora yo daré las órdenes! Deben ir por su equipo de batalla de inmediato, irán al Salón del Parlamento del Tercer Estado y desalojarán a toda la gente que ocupe el lugar ilegalmente. ¡Tienen diez minutos!— habló la máxima autoridad de las fuerzas militares de Francia.

Alain no podía creer lo que escuchaba, miró nuevamente a Oscar que observaba desde la ventana.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?!— insistió el General Bouillé.

—Prometimos esperar a la Comandante Oscar aquí y no nos moveremos hasta que la Comandante haya regresado— contestó desafiante el Teniente Soissons.

—¡Soy el Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas! ¡¿Acaso no escucharon mis órdenes?!— insistió Bouillé.

—No tengo razón para escucharlo. ¡Nuestra Comandante es Oscar y sólo a ella obedeceremos!— con estas palabras se formó un grupo de doce soldados que se negaron a obedecer –Como podrá ver Alain de Soissons y otros once soldados lo desconocemos como Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Oscar se sintió completamente impotente al ver como los doce soldados que estaban a su mando, y que se negaban a obedecer las órdenes del General Bouillé, eran golpeados hasta casi la inconsciencia. Una vez que los fieros hombres fueron sometidos, los arrestaron y trasladaron del lugar. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se abrió nuevamente la puerta del despacho en donde estaba retenida.

—Tal parece que la Comandante y sus soldados fueron entrenados para la traición— habló el General supremo.

—¿Dónde se llevó a mis hombres?... quiero saberlo ¡Dígamelo!— interpeló al General Bouillé.

—A la prisión de L'abbaye, serán fusilados después de haberlos juzgado junto a usted en la Corte Marcial.

—¿Fusilarlos?— los ojos de Oscar se abrieron aterrados.

—Se preocupa más por ellos que por su propia vida. Usted será degradada vergonzosamente y quedará en la prisión militar hasta que su majestad decida qué hacer con usted. ¡Llevensela!

—General Bouillé. Encarcéleme si quiere, pero es un grave error ejecutar a mis soldados, son inocentes— la rubia se resistió a salir de la oficina.

—No, esto será una lección para todos. El ejército no debe insubordinarse, menos ahora que está en peligro el futuro de la Nación. Los Guardias Imperiales se encargarán de desalojar a los traidores— la miró con desprecio antes de salir de la oficina.

En cuanto su superior salió de la oficina Oscar hizo a un lado una de las armas que le apuntaban –Lo siento, déjeme pasar.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— preguntó desconcertado uno de los guardias del General Bouillé. Oscar golpeó su mano haciendo que soltara el arma. Apenas dejaron de apuntarle corrió hacia la puerta para tratar de salir. Antes de llegar fue derribada por dos militares.

—¡André!— gritó pidiendo ayuda.

—o—

Cuando André derribó la puerta vio a Oscar peleando en el suelo mientras trataba de soltarse de los guardias que insistían en detenerla. Desesperado agarró un fusil y los golpeó, la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Recuperaron las armas que le habían quitado y corrieron juntos hacia los caballos.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó sin entender nada.

—Los Guardias Imperiales irán a desalojar la Asamblea, tienen órdenes de disparar a matar. Hay que detenerlos, ¡no importa cómo!— contestó Oscar sin dejar de correr.

Haciendo caso omiso de la persistente lluvia acudieron a todo galope hacia el edificio donde se estaba desarrollando la Asamblea. A lo lejos Oscar vio como un contingente de soldados armados estaba frente a los representantes del Tercer Estado. Mientras se acercaban vio preocupada como un grupo de personas se manifestaba en contra de los militares, si ella no intervenía todo se saldría de control. En primera fila pudo reconocer al otrora caballero negro acompañado de su esposa. Admiró la entereza de aquella jovencita que no se amedrentaba ante la lluvia o ante las armas con tal de apoyar a su marido.

—¡Detente Girodelle!— cruzó su caballo frente al de él y desenvainó su espada –¿Tienes valentía para enfrentarte a mí?. ¡Guardias del palacio! ¿Acaso dispararían a mi pecho con sus armas? ¡Si quieren apuntar sus armas contra los representantes de Tercer Estado primero tendrán que caminar sobre mi cadáver!— abrió los brazos.

Víctor la miró conmocionado. Nuevamente lo sorprendía la mujer que tanto amaba, una vez más demostraba que era más valiente que cien hombres juntos, jamás podría dañarla. Guardó su espada. —Mademoiselle, enfunde su espada por favor… No debemos pelear contra uno de nuestros antiguos Comandantes, tampoco debemos disparar contra gente que está desarmada, sería un acto de cobardía, por favor entienda que sólo obedecíamos órdenes. Si yo pudiera la complacería y tampoco me importaría ser insurgente… Pero debe entender que está en juego mi carrera y eso es lo único que tengo… Usted decidió que no tuviera nada más importante en mi vida— la miró lleno de pasión.

Ella asintió en silencio entendiendo lo que quería decir.

—¡Monten!— ordenó Girodelle a los Guardias Imperiales que estaban dispuestos a atacar. —¡Retirada!— volteó para mirarla mientras se marchaba, sintió que su corazón se rompía al verla desafiante y orgullosa bajo la lluvia protegiendo una vez más sus convicciones.

Apenas Oscar se aseguró de que los representantes del Tercer Estado no serían atacados volvió a su caballo —Vamos a la casa de mi padre— miró a André que no se despegaba de su lado —Debo explicarle personalmente lo que ha pasado.

Ambos se dirigieron al palacete Jarjayes. Como Oscar esperaba, apenas desmontaron se les informó que El patriarca espera a su heredera en su despacho.

—Padre… ¿Me mandaste llamar?— Oscar entró al salón privado de su padre.

—Siéntate...— el anciano le mostró una silla dispuesta al centro de la habitación —Recibirás tu castigo.

—¿De qué castigo hablas?— se sentó donde le indicó.

—Tienes que devolver las medallas que te entregó su majestad y serás degradada vergonzosamente— comenzó a hablar el patriarca con una voz carente de emoción.

—Te pregunto una vez más padre, ¡¿De qué castigo estás hablando?!— Oscar subió la voz.

—¿No conforme con desobedecer órdenes del mismísimo Rey ahora tratas de retar a tu padre? ¡Por tu insurgencia se nos despojará de nuestro título de nobleza y todos nuestros bienes serán confiscados!— desenvainó su espada –Si tienes algo que decir te escucharé, aunque seas una rebelde de todas formas eres mi hija.

—Doce de mis subordinados están encarcelados y pronto serán ejecutados... Si yo fuera ejecutada podría salvar a esos doce hombres y sería un placer ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la de ellos— habló tranquila mientras sostenía su mirada –Pero seguramente no la aceptarían, entonces no tiene caso que yo muera en este momento.

Mientras André se acercaba a la biblioteca, preocupado porque Oscar llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada ahí, el General continuaba con su terrible plan.

—Aclara tu mente Oscar, hagamos lo que hagamos la presencia de una rebelde en una familia que tradicionalmente ha servicio de la familia Real significaría la muerte. Una vez que estés con Dios descansarás y yo te seguiré… Todo esto ha sido mi culpa por tratar de guiarte por un camino que no te correspondía.— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Oscar levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del patriarca de su familia, eran del mismo color y tan intensos como los de ella. Respiró profundo y habló. —Eso sería peor… No quiero ser la causa de tu muerte padre— sus ojos también se humedecieron.

—Eres muy amable al decir eso, pero todo se ha terminado para mí— Regnier levantó su espada.

—¡General espere!— André se lanzó contra él inmovilizándolo mientras trataba de quitarle la espada. Lo empujó contra una de las grandes ventanas alejándolo desesperado de la mujer que amaba.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima André!

—¡No lo haré! Acaba de intentar asesinar a su hija, no me iré de aquí— lo empujó con ímpetu recurriendo a toda su fuerza. El General era un hombre jovial y fuerte pese a su avanzada edad.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto André?!— gritó enfurecido cuando su otrora mozo de cuadra lo soltó. –¿Qué estás haciendo…?— vio impactado como el cañón de un arma se apoyaba en su pecho.

—Si intenta hacer algo más en contra de su hija le dispararé, señor, le dispararé y luego me iré con ella— murmuró André con la voz ronca y sosteniendo con firmeza el arma.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres escapar con Oscar?— habló impactado el General Jarjayes.

—Sí, nos iremos.

—Estúpido, ¿Piensas que las diferencias entre tú y ella desaparecerán sólo porque ustedes lo quieren así?. ¡Ella es de la aristocracia! ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando los nobles se casan tienen que pedir permiso al Rey?

Oscar los miró aterrada, los dos hombres que amaba estaban finalmente enfrentándose, todo había salido a la luz.

—Y cuando el Rey ama a una persona… ¿A quién tiene que pedirle permiso? ¡A nadie, señor! ¡A nadie!— insistió André.

—¡Impertinente! ¡Ahora veo de donde salieron todas las ideas subversivas de mi hija!— lo golpeó en un momento de descuido. André cayó al suelo y Oscar corrió hacia él tratando de protegerlo. El soldado la tomó de un brazo y la puso tras de sí para protegerla con su cuerpo mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

La Nana, que estaba observando desde la puerta, lloró amargamente, al ver que todo estaba descubierto.

—¡Jamás podré perdonarlos! ¡Oscar, has deshonrado a la familia!— se paró frente a ellos loco de ira —¿Es por él que te rehúsas a contraer matrimonio? ¿Es éste el hombre que ocultabas en la casa que ocupabas en París?

—Sí, así es padre…— la rubia se puso de pie para enfrentarlo –¡Soy la mujer de André y no necesito el permiso de nadie para ser su esposa!— lo miró desafiante.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!— la abofeteó haciéndola caer al piso.

André vio como el General empuñaba su espada nuevamente y se colocó delante de Oscar una vez más —¡Es una aberración atentar en contra de su hija!

—¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?— el General apretó la empuñadura de su espada -¡La aberración es que un sirviente seduzca a mi hija!

—¡Abra la puerta Conde Jarjayes, abra la puerta! ¡Soy un mensajero del Rey!— los gritos desde la entrada principal alertaron a todos los habitantes del palacete.

La Nana corrió a abrir para que el mensajero entrara. Lo guió de prisa al despacho del General.

—"Por orden de su Majestad María Antonieta no se llevará a cabo ningún juicio en contra del Brigadier Oscar François de Jarjayes y tampoco en contra de su familia. De ahora en adelante esperamos más lealtad de la familia Jarjayes con la familia Real. Firma, María Antonieta"— terminó de leer con solemnidad el emisario.

El General Jarjayes acompañó al lacayo hasta la puerta. Al regresar al recibidor vio a Oscar y André de pie al final de la escalera. —¿Has escuchado Oscar?, gracias a la generosidad de nuestra Reina has escapado de la muerte hija mía— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —Niña inconsciente…— enderezó los hombros y secándose los ojos gritó –¡Retírense los dos! No puedo mirarlos siquiera, han traicionado mi confianza y me han deshonrado. ¡André no quiero volver a verte en esta casa y a ti Oscar, te ordeno retirarte del ejército, me obedecerás y te casaras con quien yo decida!. ¡¿Me has escuchado?!, ¡No permitiré que arrastres nuevamente nuestro nombre por el fango!— sin esperar respuesta se retiró a sus aposentos.

Oscar miró a André —Debemos irnos…— murmuró.

André asintió y tomó una de sus manos –Ve por tus cosas. Prepararé los caballos.

Llegaron al cuartel de madrugada. Oscar comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro completamente inquieta, André se acercó a ella. —Habla conmigo— le pidió.

Sin contestar, la comandante se lanzó a sus brazos. Finalmente todo había salido a la luz, las injusticias que había presenciado, el tener que dejar definitivamente a su familia y la actitud de su padre la habían herido profundamente. —André… debemos salvar a Alain y los demás... No puedo permitir que los ejecuten por mi responsabilidad— dijo concentrándose en respirar profundo, recordó al hombre que había visto hace unas horas bajo la lluvia –Necesito hablar con Bernard, tengo una idea y creo que él podría ayudarnos.

—Descansa un poco e iremos a hablar con él en cuanto amanezca, mientras tanto buscaré algo para comer— el soldado la besó en la frente y salió del despacho rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña habitación sintió un repentino mareo, se afirmó en una de las paredes para no caer. Se llevó las manos a la boca –No, no puede ser…— dijo en voz alta.

Intentó recordar la última vez que había tenido una menstruación y no pudo hacerlo, preocupada comenzó a revisar sus síntomas. Durante los últimos días prácticamente no había comido, no sentía apetito. Consideró su repentino mareo, estaba más pálida de lo habitual y muy cansada. Viviendo en el cuartel no había tenido contacto con Gabrielle, y las hierbas que ella le había proporcionado se le habían acabado hace un tiempo y había transcurrido más de un mes desde la última vez que había hecho el amor con André. Asumió la verdad como un golpe en el estómago, estaba embarazada.

André regresó con hogazas de pan y cerveza –¿Qué te pasa?— dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio y se acercó a Oscar alarmado al verla apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida.

—Creo que estoy embarazada nuevamente…— lo miró, comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas tratando de controlar las náuseas que sentía. Transcurrieron interminables minutos en silencio hasta que sintió que André la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Tranquila— la abrazó –Esta vez todo saldrá bien...

—No es el mejor momento— se soltó de su abrazo.

—Oscar… nunca habrá un buen momento— él contestó tranquilo.

—Está a punto de estallar una revolución, cualquier cosa puede pasar— se llevó la mano al vientre –¿Qué clase de madre seré... si apenas sé cómo ser una mujer común y corriente…?— se llevó las manos al rostro y las restregó contra sus mejillas tratando de calmarse.

—Mírame— André la tomó de los hombros –Lo haremos juntos... sé que juntos lo lograremos— la besó dulcemente en la frente.

Oscar no fue capaz de continuar hablando y solo se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Después de unos minutos ambos se sentaron en la cama, dado que para los dos fue imposible dormir o descansar, esperaron que el amanecer irrumpiera firmemente tomados de la mano. Apenas despuntó el alba, salieron del cuartel. Llegaron a casa de Bernard cerca de las ocho de la mañana, pues no querían importunarlos apareciendo tan temprano.

-Rosalie, perdónanos por haber venido sin aviso- se disculpó André en cuanto una joven rubia y delicada abrió la puerta aún en ropa de dormir.

-No es ninguna molestia André, pasen por favor- sonrió invitándolos a la casa.

-Ella es mi esposa, Oscar- el soldado presentó a la rubia y espigada mujer que lo acompañaba -Oscar, ella es Rosalie, la esposa de Bernard.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-Supongo que necesitan hablar con mi marido- preguntó sonriendo Rosalie, cuando Oscar asintió con vehemencia los invitó a sentarse -Les serviré un té mientras él está listo.

A los minutos apareció el periodista, después de los saludos correspondientes todos se sentaron frente a la mesa del comedor.

-Ustedes dirán...- Bernard inició la conversación.

-Es preciso que me escuches cuidadosamente- Oscar lo miró seria -Necesito de tu ayuda en algo muy delicado.

-Haré cualquier cosa que ustedes me pidan, siempre y cuando no se trate de un favor para a familia Real ni para los nobles.

-Es referente a mis doce soldados, todos ellos son plebeyos y están privados de libertad en _L'abbaye_ \- continuó Oscar esforzándose en pasar por alto las palabras de Bernard en contra de sus monarcas.

-Entiendo... pero están en una fortaleza real...

-Sí, pero creo que tú tienes la capacidad suficiente para movilizar ciudadanos. Aunque sean sólo mil personas... si logras efectuar una manifestación a favor de mis soldados podemos ayudarlos- Oscar insistió.

-No digo que no sea posible pero… ¿De verdad crees que eso servirá para ayudar a tus soldados?- la miró lleno de dudas.

-Como Comandante de la Guardia sé muy bien lo peligroso que es para las autoridades una aglomeración de ese tipo, ejerciendo la debida presión es posible que cedan y liberen a mis hombres.

-Ya veo, es una idea muy inteligente… Lástima que no estés de nuestro lado- el periodista la miró fríamente –Pero dime… ¿Qué pasará si se arma un alboroto? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Yo misma vigilaré la manifestación, prometo que no habrá personas muertas entre tus amigos o la gente de París, si fallo en mi promesa dejaré el ejército y me uniré a tu causa- Oscar sostuvo tranquilamente su mirada.

-Entiendo, debo intentarlo. Veré cuanta gente puedo reunir- Bernard se puso de pie -Te haré llegar mi respuesta después del mediodía.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- André estrechó la mano de su amigo.

Después de despedirse Oscar y André salieron de la casa. Mientras caminaban en busca de sus caballos, la rubia corrió a un rincón y vomitó todo el té que había bebido en casa de Rosalie.

-Oscar...- André se acercó preocupado, le afirmó el cabello mientras ella continuaba con violentas arcadas -¿Quieres que te lleve donde el Doctor Lassone?- preguntó angustiado.

-No... no es necesario- murmuró ella apenas se sintió un poco mejor -Mejor acostúmbrate a este panorama...- trató de sonreír, pero no consiguió mas que hacer una mueca.

-Lo lograremos... te lo prometo- murmuró André abrazándola -Mientras descansas en el cuartel conseguiré algo para que comas- la tomó de la mano tratando de ocultar las contradictorias emociones que estaba sintiendo. Estaba exultante ante la posibilidad de ser padre pero al mismo tiempo aterrado, ella tenía razón, no era el mejor momento para traer un niño al mundo.

Al día siguiente, Oscar esperó tener la atención total de todos los soldados a su cargo y habló con energía al pelotón que estaba en medio del patio principal del cuartel.

-¡Se nos ha encomendado una misión muy especial, debemos vigilar en la ciudad de París. Los últimos informes nos dicen que habrá una revuelta en los alrededores de la prisión de _L'abbaye_. Nuestra misión es solo vigilar, les ordeno expresamente no disparar ni agredir de ninguna forma a la gente que estará ahí, aunque exista provocación les ordeno no contestar! ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Sí, Comandante!- contestaron los militares.

Oscar espoleó su corcel y dirigió a sus hombres hasta la prisión en donde Alain y sus otros subalternos permanecían.

* * *

-¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad! ¡Información importante!- ingresó un mensajero a la oficina en donde estaba reunido Luis XVI y sus ministros -Informa el _Comandante de la Guardia Imperial_ que alrededor de treinta mil personas están frente a la Prisión de _L'abbaye_ exigiendo la liberación de los doce soldados condenados a muerte.

-¡Su majestad no podemos ceder! Si lo hacemos esa gente se volverá más arrogante– intervino el General Bouillé.

-¡¿Que ocurre aquí?!- ingresó la Reina a la sala de consejo, pese a que permanecía día y noche junto al lecho de su hijo mayor, que estaba gravemente enfermo, se esforzaba en estar al pendiente de lo que aconteciera –¿Por qué su majestad titubea? ¿Por qué todos titubean?. ¡Liberen a esos hombres de inmediato, no podemos permitir que nuestra hermosa ciudad de París se tiña de sangre por sólo doce hombres!- habló con energía y sorprendiendo a todos los hombres que estaban reunidos.

-Sí... ¡sí!- repitió el monarca -Su majestad tiene razón... no podemos permitir que nuestra ciudad se tiña de sangre- Luis XVI se puso de pie -¡Liberen a esos militares!- ordenó.

* * *

Oscar aferró firmemente las riendas de su caballo mientras veía como sus soldados eran liberados. Esperó pacientemente que cruzaran el tumulto de gente que quería saludarlos. Finalmente el Teniente Soissons llegó a su lado.

-Alain, esto no es obra de la palabra de Bernard ni es obra mía. Esto es gracias al poder de la gente- la rubia habló mirando los castaños ojos del militar.

-Comandante, creo empieza a entender cómo debe funcionar este mundo- Alain extendió su mano. Oscar aceptó su agradecimiento, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, sin previo aviso, su subordinado depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo –Muchas gracias por la ayuda Comandante, le debo una... y es una grande- murmuró el Teniente.

* * *

Los **Estados generales** en la Francia del antiguo régimen eran asambleas convocadas por el Rey de manera excepcional y a la que acudían representantes de cada estamento: la nobleza (primer estado), el clero (segundo estado) y los representantes de las ciudades que disponían de consistorio (Tercer Estado). Fueron creados en 1302 por Felipe IV, _el Hermoso_ , luego que el papa Bonifacio VIII convocó al rey Felipe IV y al clero francés a un sínodo a celebrar en Roma, el 1 de noviembre de 1302, para definir de manera definitiva la relación entre el poder temporal y la Iglesia; y también para juzgar al rey, bajo la acusación de abusos inauditos contra la iglesia, por lo que el rey Felipe IV respondió inmediatamente. El rey Felipe IV procedió a acusar de herejía al papa Bonifacio VIII, ante la reunión de los representantes del clero, y de la nobleza, y por primera vez, representantes de la ciudad de París, y constituyó el nacimiento de los Estados generales de Francia, además de convocar a un concilio general para juzgar al papa Bonifacio VIII, así como prohibir al clero francés, a asistir al sínodo convocado por el papa Bonifacio VIII.

Los penúltimos Estados generales de Francia fueron convocados por Luis XIII en 1614, y convocados de nuevo por Luis XVI en 1789, habiéndose reunido un total de 21 veces en 487 años. Eran una asamblea excepcional, y su reunión solía significar la respuesta a una crisis política o financiera, que obligaba a conocer la opinión de los representantes de los principales poderes del país para confirmar una decisión real, particularmente en materia fiscal.

Estaban compuestos por diputados elegidos con un mandato de sus electores, y la orden del día se redactaba con base en los cuadernos de quejas (en francés, _cahiers de doléances_ ), establecidos por los notables provinciales de los tres órdenes o estamentos. Dichos estamentos se reunían por separado y contaban cada uno con un número igual de representantes. El sistema de voto utilizado era estamental: un voto contaba para cada una de las cámaras, con lo que el clero y la nobleza, tradicionalmente aliados, no dejaban opción al Tercer Estado para que se oyese su voz. En su última reunión, en mayo de 1789, el Tercer Estado pidió sin éxito el voto por cabeza. Estas disputas fueron reflejadas en la aparición de una gran cantidad de panfletos que recorrieron todas las ciudades y poblados de Francia, en los cuales se ponía de manifiesto el descontento popular. El 17 de junio de 1789, el Tercer estado y el bajo clero presentes en los Estados generales se constituyeron en Asamblea Nacional y prometieron no separarse hasta haber redactado una Constitución para Francia, dando así comienzo a la Revolución francesa.

En 1789, la monarquía francesa, al borde de la bancarrota y arrinconada por la aristocracia regionalista, pensaba encontrar un medio de salvación convocando los Estados generales.

El 27 de diciembre de 1788, el Consejo de Estado decidió doblar el número de diputados del tercer estado, elegidos por varones mayores de 25 años que pagaban impuestos. El Rey convocó los Estados generales para el 5 mayo de 1789 en Versalles, una asamblea que no se libró de controversias, dado que los representantes de los estamentos privilegiados se opusieron al nuevo sistema representativo que doblaba el número de diputados del Tercer Estado. Formalmente, el enfrentamiento se manifestó en el terreno de los votos. El rey era partidario del voto tradicionalista por órdenes. Sin embargo, los representantes del Tercer estado eran partidarios del voto individual. Fue así como los privilegiados rechazaron inmediatamente la nueva propuesta, ya que la diferencia de número se haría notar (el Tercer estado tenía más número que los estamentos de la cúspide de la pirámide estamental) y así podrían llegar a alcanzar la mayoría en los Estados generales.

La asamblea estaba compuesta por 1139 diputados: 291 pertenecían al clero, 270 a la nobleza y 578 al Tercer Estado. La apertura de los Estados generales del 5 de mayo 1789 marca el inicio de la Revolución.


	12. Chapter 12

**Goodbye My Lover (James Blunt)**

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal your soul out into the may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my changed my life and all my love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my my have been the have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know 've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my my have been the have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine when I'm I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my my have been the have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

* * *

 **Junio de 1789**

André sonrió al recibir los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro mientras cruzaba el patio del Cuartel, saludó amablemente a los compañeros que se cruzaban en su camino esforzándose en disimular la algarabía que inundaba su corazón. Iba a ser padre y eso lo hacía sonreír durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Golpeó la puerta de la oficina de su Comandante y entró apenas fue autorizado.

-Buenos días- saludó, cerró la puerta con llave y besó suavemente a su mujer -¿Qué tal durmieron?

La Comandante no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pregunta efectuada en plural. Desde que André sabía que sería padre no dejaba de sonreír y su mirada brillaba completamente ilusionada. -Bien, dormimos bien- contestó sentándose tras su escritorio para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Pudiste desayunar?

-Sí, un poco…- miró por la ventana –Casi no tengo apetito- tomó nuevamente los documentos que estaba firmando y suspiró cansada -Creo que el pan tostado es lo único que resisto en el estomago...

-Habla conmigo por favor- André se arrodilló a su lado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó con dulzura -Quiero saber como te sientes, quiero saber todo lo que te pasa... no quiero que te sientas sola o abrumada, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras... y incluso si quieres comer algo especial, quiero ayudarte...

Oscar lo miró con ternura y le acarició una mejilla, se esforzó en sonreír pese a que las preocupaciones que la abrumaban apenas la dejaban respirar. -Hoy iré a ver a la Reina, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo si agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros- su mirada se vistió de tristeza –Si no fuera por ella estaría en prisión o muerta.

-Jamás habría permitido que algo te pasara- André apretó sus manos.

-Amor mio… Si no fuera por ella, tú también estarías muerto- le dijo con pesar -Quiero darle mi pésame.

Hace pocos días, el Delfín Luis Joseph había fallecido después de una larga agonía. Oscar se estremeció al pensar que el destino nuevamente forjaba una cruel coincidencia, años atrás, ella había pedido a un hijo al tiempo que la soberana llevaba un saludable embarazo y esta vez, era ella quien estaba esperando un hijo mientras la Reina había sepultado al heredero del trono de Francia.

* * *

-¡Oscar, que gusto veros mi querida amiga!- María Antonieta la recibió con sincero cariño -Sé que estáis muy ocupada con la Guardia del Ejercito- sonrió con tristeza -No era necesario que vinierais...

-Su majestad- la militar besó la mano de su soberana–No podía dejar de agradeceros lo que hizo por mí y mis hombres...

La monarca sonrió e hizo una seña con la mano, invitándola a que la siguiera -Acompañadme con una taza de té- sonrió con amargura -Esta es una de las pocas actividades sociales que puedo desarrollar... Como podréis imaginar, ya casi nadie viene a visitarnos, incluso la Condesa de Polignac se marchó de Versalles… He estado muy sola y me gustaría abusar un poco de vuestra compañía- la guió hasta un pequeño salón de té.

-Su majestad- Oscar se sentó donde le indicaron y tomó la taza que le entregaron entre sus manos, dudó en beber pues las náuseas eran cada vez más persistentes –A causa de que desobedecí una orden, estuve a punto de perecer en una ejecución, pero debido a vuestro cariño y simpatía no fue así. Aprecio mucho vuestra amabilidad- terminando de hablar se animó y bebió un sorbo de té, se sintió mejor gracias al dulzor de la bebida.

-Oscar, por supuesto que esto se debe únicamente a que hemos cultivado una amistad por muchos años- la soberana se puso de pie y caminando por la habitación continuó –Quiero haceros participe de una buena nueva, todos los soldados fieles a la corona y a nuestro imperio están camino a París y Versalles, en total se completará una dotación de más de cien mil soldados, ellos darán fin a la Asamblea Nacional y me protegerán de los alborotadores- volteó hacia ella -Incluso se le ordenará a la Guardia que se enfrente al pueblo si es necesario.

-Pero su majestad…- Oscar no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Como Reina de Francia así lo he ordenado- la rubia la interrumpió y miró directamente –Cuando esto ocurra mi vida dependerá de vos. Sois la única en quien confío.

Oscar no fue capaz de contestar y se concentró en terminar la taza de té que aún sostenía.

-Fue la leche de Geneviève- murmuró la Reina después de unos minutos -La mujer que alimentó a mis hijos fue quien los enfermó- habló con amargura mientras miraba por la ventana del salón.

-Lo lamento mucho su majestad...

-Debería haber insistido en amamantarlos... pero fui débil y cedí a lo que los demás creían correcto- volteó a mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Por mi culpa uno de mis hijos murió y es muy probable que Luis Charles también esté enfermo.

-No puede ser...- murmuró Oscar completamente consternada.

-Si alguna vez eres madre, no dejes que nadie más críe a tus niños- la miró a los ojos -No dejes que mueran porque fuiste débil de carácter.

Oscar abrió los ojos asustada _"¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?"_ pensó, era imposible que alguien sospechara de su embarazo ya que según sus cálculos no tenía mas de ocho semanas.

-Para pagar el funeral de mi niño debí vender una vajilla de plata y un candelabro de oro- la soberana se sentó frente a su amiga -Su majestad no quería que mostráramos ningún tipo de ostentación... pero mi niño se merecía lo mejor- suspiró con amargura -Si no fui capaz de cuidarlo en vida, lo hice en su muerte.

-Lamento no haber asistido...

-Sé que estáis muy ocupada con la Guardia... No os preocupéis- miró largamente en silencio a la militar, notó que lucía un poco pálida -¿Os sentís bien?

-Sí, su majestad... creo que tengo síntomas de un resfrío- disimuló Oscar.

-Decidme mi querida amiga... ¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó directamente María Antonieta.

-No su majestad, la ultima vez que lo vi fue el año pasado el día de los saludos de Año Nuevo.

-Pedí que lo destituyeran.

Oscar levantó la vista y la miró impresionada -¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entender por completo.

-Pedí que lo relevaran de su cargo y le exigí al embajador de Suecia que lo enviara de regreso a su patria- las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos -No puedo resistir perderle él también.

-Entiendo...- murmuró la Comandante.

-Agradezco vuestra visita mi querida Oscar- la Reina se puso de pie dando por terminada la entrevista.

La Comandante del Regimiento B besó la mano de su soberana y salió del lugar sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Todo se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos. Apenas llegó al cuartel mandó a llamar a André. Mientras lo esperaba comenzó a caminar por su oficina. Cuando él entró al despacho habló sin siquiera saludarlo. -Miles de soldados están marchando en dirección a París en este momento.

-Eso sólo empeorará las cosas- contestó alarmado.

-Lo sé- se apoyó en el escritorio. –¿Qué haremos? Será prácticamente imposible evitar los enfrentamientos- llevó de forma inconsciente una mano a su vientre aún completamente plano.

–Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos, debes ponerte a salvo- se acercó, la abrazó y besó su cabello.

-Si no conociera la información que me entregó la Reina pensaría que eso aún es posible- lo miró llena de angustia –Pero ahora es absurdo, los soldados ya deben estar cercando París, si nos descubren tratando de escapar ambos terminaremos ejecutados por desertores- tomó su rostro y delineó con las yemas de los dedos los rasgos de André –No soportaría perderte.

-No permitiré que nada te ocurra a ti ni a nuestro hijo- André llevó su mano al vientre de la mujer. Pese a su delgadez notó una pequeña protuberancia bajo el uniforme. –Como quisiera estar más tiempo contigo- le dijo al oído.

-Te he extrañado tanto- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos –Me gustaría que volviéramos a estar en nuestra casa, ansío volver a despertar junto a ti... me he sentido tan sola… Siento que estoy dejando de ser yo misma a pesar de que me esfuerzo en ser la de siempre.

André la alzo para sentarla sobre el escritorio, se colocó entre sus piernas y apretó sus caderas contra las de ella para que sintiera como la deseaba –Yo también te he extrañado- la besó en el cuello mientras le hacía el cabello hacia un lado. Sintió como las manos de ella bajaron hasta sus caderas, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Te necesito- Oscar jadeó en su oído –André te necesito tanto…

-¿Podemos? ¿No te lastimaré?- preguntó él apenas despegando los labios de su cuello.

-No veo por qué no podríamos- lo abrazó con sus piernas mientras se aferraba a sus hombros tratando de fundirse en un abrazo.

André la levantó de la mesa, y con ella aún en sus brazos, puso llave a la puerta del despacho. Sentía que estaba siendo consumido por una pasión que apenas podía controlar, el miedo a perderla le impedía pensar. Dejando de lado los temores que a diario lo embargaban, la depositó en el suelo y apoyándola contra la puerta de la oficina le quitó las calzas y botas prácticamente a tirones. En esos momentos ya nada le importaba.

Oscar, poseída por la misma locura, llevó sus manos al cinturón para desatarle los pantalones, se abrazó a su cuello y enterró las manos en su pelo mientras él levantaba nuevamente del suelo. Lo abrazó con sus piernas y jadeó de gusto cuando lo sintió unirse a ella, tanto tiempo separados los había vuelto locos. Sumida en cada sensación, sólo podía pensar en cuanto extrañaba el cuerpo del hombre que tanto amaba. Cuando un gemido escapó de su garganta André la besó haciéndola a callar.

Sintiendo que ardía desde sus entrañas, la militar tiró del cabello de su subordinado obligándolo a mirarla y apoyó su frente contra la de él mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada envite. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de su amante, a través de la chaqueta del uniforme pudo sentir como el corazón de André latía en forma rápida y fuerte. Cuando el padre de su hijo llevó una de sus manos al punto de unión para acariciarla, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, dio un respingo y creyó que se iba a desmayar de placer. Su cuerpo estaba muy sensible. Lo mordió en el hombro para no gritar.

-o-

—Si que extrañaba esto… — André se acomodó sobre uno de sus brazos para mirarla, Oscar estaba recostada en la cama aún vestida con la blusa de su uniforme, comenzó a jugar con los rubios rizos del cabello de la madre de su hijo.

–Yo también….— ella lo miró y sonrió . Se sonrojó al encontrar nuevamente deseo en los ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarla. —Fersen se va— habló de golpe.

—¿Se va dónde?— preguntó él.

—Su majestad lo envió de regreso a Suecia...

—Bueno... era de esperarse— André llevó una mano a los botones de su blusa cambiando de tema —¿Puedo?... Quiero mirarte, quiero ver si has cambiado.

Oscar puso las manos atrás de su cabeza y asintió sonriendo. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando poco a poco y quería compartir eso con él. —Cuidado… están muy sensibles— le advirtió entre suspiros cuando sintió las manos de él recorriendo la piel de sus senos.

André asintió y deslizó delicadamente la mano hasta ponerla sobre su vientre, alzó la cabeza y preguntó. –¿Hasta cuándo podrás montar?

—No lo sé...— revolvió con cariño su negro cabello –Supongo que hasta que me sea imposible ocultarlo o sienta algún tipo de molestia.

André la besó suavemente en el ombligo –¿Fui muy brusco?— preguntó mientras trazaba un camino de besos sobre su estómago.

—Nada que no pudiera soportar— rió ella –Yo también lo fui— tocó la marca que le había dejado con los dientes en el hombro.

–Prometo que ahora tendré cuidado— se acomodó entre sus piernas y siguió besándola hasta llegar a sus muslos. Sonriendo, vio como Oscar se afirmaba del respaldo de la cama. Besó cada delicado y suave centímetro de su piel hasta que la sintió lista para recibirlo nuevamente, se deslizó despacio dentro de ella y sostuvo su peso con los brazos para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su cabello desordenado sobre la almohada, la besó hasta quedar sin aire mientras ella temblaba de placer entre sus brazos.

Cuando todo terminó, André arropó a la mujer que dormía profundamente a su lado y se levantó en silencio. Era plenamente consciente de que Oscar estaba con muchos malestares y sabía que seguir el ritmo del regimiento significaba un gran esfuerzo, cosa que ella hacía sin cuestionárselo siquiera, no había escuchado ni una sola queja de algún malestar en las semanas que habían transcurrido y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de la valentía con la que Oscar estaba enfrentando todo. Después de asegurarse de que ella seguía dormida, depositó un beso en su frente salió de la oficina cuando ya había anochecido. Fue directo a las barracas.

—Alain necesito que me cubras. Debo salir del cuartel por unas horas— dijo tomando su chaqueta.

—¿La Comandante lo sabe?— preguntó el Teniente acomodándose en la litera.

—No. Y no debe enterarse tampoco.

—¿Qué hago si te manda a llamar?— insistió Alain, pues no le gustaba mentirle a Oscar.

—No lo hará, está durmiendo... seguramente no despertará hasta mañana— André tomó su sable –¿Puedes encargarte de que no la molesten por favor? Necesita descansar— salió de los dormitorios. Terminando de preparar su caballo vio un par de botas junto a él, levantó la vista. Alain estaba de pie a su lado con un semblante serio.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa— exigió el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

André miró en todas las direcciones, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos le dijo –Oscar está embarazada.

Alain silbó, estuvo a punto de decir una broma pero se detuvo al ver que el hombre de ojos verdes tenía cara de pocos amigos. —Imagino que sabes de que no es el mejor momento para comenzar una familia— el Teniente trató de sonreír.

—Lo sabemos— André subió a su caballo –No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no le pase nada.

Cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando desmontó frente a la lujosa casa que estaba ubicada entre París y Versalles creyó que le faltaba el aire, lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría todo. Entregó su caballo al mozo de cuadra que lo recibió y siguió al lacayo que lo guió hasta el recibidor de la mansión, mientras esperaba al dueño de casa estiró la chaqueta de su uniforme.

—¡Amigo mío qué sorpresa!, pasa por favor y acompáñame con un trago— Hans Axel Von Fersen lo saludó mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la biblioteca –Nunca imaginé verte por aquí. Creí que todos los soldados estaban acuartelados— comentó mientras le servía una copa de vino.

—Fersen, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy delicado— bebió todo el contenido de la copa, necesitaba valor para no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer –Dime… ¿Estamos solos?

—Sí— el sueco se sentó y le indicó el sofá frente a él para que se sentara también –Soy todo oídos.

—Primero, quiero agradecerte el habernos ayudado cuando nos emboscaron en Saint Antoine— entrelazó sus dedos para que sus manos no temblaran –Pese a que podrían haberte matado te arriesgaste para salvarme de una muerte segura... Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero nunca es tarde para darte las gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer— el Conde sonrió –Pero no viniste a eso, estoy seguro— sus ojos grises brillaron curiosos.

—Me enteré de que estás preparando todo para regresar a tu tierra natal— André lo miró fijamente.

—Así es, el 14 de Julio me marcho— el sueco bebió un sorbo de vino –La Reina pidió al embajador de Suecia y al Comandante Supremo del Ejército que me destituyeran de mi cargo— pasó una mano por su cabello –Ya no soy bienvenido en Francia.

—Imagino que lo hizo para protegerte, eres un blanco muy llamativo para los revolucionarios— André se puso de pie y se sirvió mas vino.

—Así es…— Fersen suspiró —No des más rodeos André. ¿Qué ocurre?— sonrió mientras lo miraba impaciente.

—Oscar está embarazada— el soldado lo miró directo a los ojos, necesitaba saber su reacción.

Fersen dejó su copa sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con las manos en las caderas, después de unos segundos habló —Ya veo… ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Quiero que la lleves contigo a Suecia.

—¿Qué...? ¿Ella sabe que estas aquí?— lo miró impactado.

—No, no lo sabe y no lo sabrá hasta el día del viaje— André se puso de pie para quedar frente a él –Sé que sientes por ella cariño y respeto... imagino que eso es suficiente para que quieras ayudarnos.

—André… mi relación con Oscar ha atravesado tiempos mejores — comenzó a hablar —Yo, cometí un error muy grande y trate de que ella me ayudara en un problema que tenía...

—Fersen, no hace falta que me digas nada… no estoy aquí para hablar de eso— lo detuvo, sabía que su mujer no le había comentado nada de lo que él hablaba, pero intuyó que su silencio era para no preocuparlo, por lo que continuó –Ambos la conocemos, Oscar no dejará su puesto en el ejército… y yo no puedo llevarla fuera de París, la ciudad está cerrada por soldados que nos detendrían como desertores— lo miró en una muda súplica —En cambio tú si puedes llevarla contigo... Ayúdame por favor.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasará contigo?— interrogó el sueco.

—Yo...— André lo miró serio —Yo la protegeré hasta ese día incluso con mi vida... si aún estoy vivo los acompañaré— respiró profundo —Pero ella es mi prioridad, debes llevártela aunque yo no pueda viajar... si estoy herido debes dejarme aquí, no seré una carga. Te lo suplico, llévala contigo aunque sea a la fuerza.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?— Hans lo miró conmovido y respiró profundo –Es como si estuvieras renunciando a ella.

—Lo hago de la misma forma que la Reina renunció a ti— André caminó hasta una ventana y miró hacia afuera, la gente caminaba alborotada por las calles –Si aceptas ayudarme, ella se encontrará contigo ese mismo día en el lugar que me indiques— bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado —Si yo no puedo llevarla alguien más lo hará— volteó a mirarlo –Es necesario que te la lleves, ambos sabemos que en cualquier momento se desatará una guerra, Oscar es parte de la nobleza más destacada del país y muy cercana a su majestad… además, ya ha desobedecido las órdenes del General Bouillé y apenas pudo escapar de un juicio en la Corte Militar. Está en la mira de los leales a la Corona y de los revolucionarios, si se queda aquí terminará muerta— movió su cabeza apesadumbrado –Si no la llevas contigo morirán ella y mi hijo.

—Ella no se irá por voluntad propia— Fersen se peinó el cabello con los dedos —Lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero me encargaré de que lo haga— André se acercó nuevamente a él –En cualquier momento comenzaran los enfrentamientos, la protegeré a costa de mi vida. Pero si algo me pasa sólo en ti confío para ponerla a salvo, te conozco y sé que eres un buen hombre... sé que sabes como me siento, has amado con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago— lo miró desesperado —Dime ¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí— el Conde contestó sin dudar y extendió su mano en señal de aceptación –Pero... Debes esforzarte en acompañarnos, podrían formar un hogar en Suecia juntos… los ayudaré— lo miró emocionado. Admiraba profundamente al hombre que estaba frente a él, un hombre que pese a no ser aristócrata, tenía una nobleza en su corazón que jamás había visto y que superaba a la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido.

—Ya te lo dije, la protegeré hasta ese día sin importar el costo… pero, si no logro acompañarla quiero tener la certeza de que ella y mi hijo estarán bien— André estrechó su mano agradecido.

—Si tú no nos acompañas ella no nos perdonará… verá este acuerdo como una traición de los dos— lo miró preocupado.

—Lo sé… es posible que no nos perdone, pero en caso de que yo no logre permanecer con vida ella y mi hijo lo harán— los ojos verdes de André brillaron emocionados —Y eso para mí es suficiente.

* * *

 **Adia (Sarah McLachlan)**

Adia I do believe I failed you

Adia I know I've let you down

Don't you know I tried so hard

To love you in my way

It's easy let it go

Adia I'm empty since you left me

Trying to find a way to carry on

I search myself and everyone

To see where we went wrong

'Cause there's no one left to finger

There's no one here to blame

There's no one left to talk to, honey

And there ain't no one to buy our innocence

'Cause we are born innocent

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

It's easy, we all falter

Does it matter?

Adia I thought that we could make it

But I know I can't change the way you feel

I leave you with your misery

A friend who won't betray

I pull you from your tower

I take away your pain

And show you all the beauty you possess

If you'd only let yourself believe that

We are born innocent

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

It's easy, we all falter, does it matter?

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

'Cause we are born innocent

Adia we are still innocent

It's easy, we all falter, but does it matter?

'Cause we are born innocent

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

It's easy, we all falter

Does it matter?

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

'Cause we are born innocent

Believe me Adia, we are still innocent

It's easy, we all falterdoes it matter?

* * *

-Le informo Comandante que no hay un lugar en donde podamos vigilar- Alain se acercó molesto a su Comandante.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Oscar.

-El Regimiento del General Clovert y el del General Armand ya ocuparon las posiciones que teníamos asignadas- bufó en Teniente.

La guardia del Ejercito debía custodiar el lugar en el cual se estaban llevando a cabo las reuniones de los integrantes del Tercer Estado, que, luego de ser desalojados de la sala de cámara, con pretexto de reparaciones, se trasladaron a _"Jeu de paume"(1)._

-Alain– Oscar respiró profundo tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones, se sentía muy cansada -¿Cómo vamos a cambiar las cosas si siempre hacemos lo que ellos quieren?- trató de sonreír -Vamos, buscaremos una nueva posición- espoleó suavemente su caballo.

Se dirigieron tranquilamente a otro lugar, nuevamente se encontraron con otro Regimiento.

-Regresemos, no tiene sentido patrullar– la rubia miró a Alain, el hombre asintió –Al parecer las fuerzas armadas ya está ocupando su sitio donde corresponde.

-¿Dónde corresponde?- preguntó Alain.

-Sí, donde están los disturbios- contestó tranquila.

-Donde está la Revolución querrá decir Comandante- la mirada del Teniente fue dura.

-¿La Revolución?- Oscar lo miró alarmada.

-Así es, Comandante- Alain se acercó a ella –Si el pueblo se arma y pelea, ganarán.

-Alain eso imposible- sus manos temblaron, apretó las riendas de su caballo para que nadie lo notara.

-Comandante, no olvide que el pueblo pelea por hambre- Soissons arregló su gorra –Y eso es un incentivo que las fuerzas armadas no tienen.

Oscar evitó contestar y dirigió su destacamento de regreso al cuartel. En las caballerizas desmontó con esfuerzo.

-Comandante… ¿Está bien?- Alain se acercó preocupado al verla descender con tanta dificultad.

-Sí, no es nada- Oscar se apoyó en el pescuezo de Cesar esperando reunir fuerzas, le estaba costando mantenerse en pie –Sólo estoy resfriada- mintió, ya que desconocía que Alain sabía la verdad de su estado.

El Teniente Soissons se acercó a ella preocupado, estaba más pálida de lo habitual, alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. La tomó en sus brazos alarmándose por lo poco que pesaba. -¡Lassalle, ve por André!- gritó desesperado a uno de los soldados que miraban asustados como se había desplomado su líder frente a sus ojos -Él sabe dónde ubicar al médico de la familia de la Comandante- la levantó y corrió con ella hasta su oficina. La depositó en el catre de su recamara, le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- André entró a la pequeña habitación aterrado –Alain dime por favor ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvieron algún enfrentamiento?- lo empujó a un lado y se acercó a ella.

-No, nada… Se desplomó cuando llegamos aquí– el hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo tratando de tranquilizarlo –¿Mandaste a buscar a su médico?

-Sí, ya fueron por él- contestó André sin mirarlo -Oscar- le palmeó suavemente las mejillas -¿Amor mio que te pasa?- preguntó aterrado y tratando de contener las lágrimas. No podía pasar nuevamente por lo de años atrás.

-Estoy bien- Oscar abrió los ojos con esfuerzo -Sólo necesito dormir un poco- se acomodó de lado y se aferró a las manos de André.

Apenas llegó el médico de la familia Jarjayes, André y Alain salieron de la oficina de la Comandante. Mientras esperaban en el pasillo tranquilizaron al Coronel Dagout, que se había acercado al enterarse del desmayo de su superior.

-André, pasa por favor, necesito hablar contigo- el Doctor Lassone se asomó al pasillo del cuartel. Vio que no estaba solo -Quiero enviarle un mensaje al General Jarjayes y creo que eres el mas indicado para llevarlo- disimuló.

En cuanto el soldado entró a la oficina cerró la puerta y miró al médico -¿Qué es lo que pasa doctor?- preguntó asustado.

–Lady Oscar está con un fuerte resfriado- el galeno lo miró con reproche –El ritmo de este trabajo y su estado son incompatibles… ella no me lo ha dicho, pero asumo que tú eres el padre de la criatura... al igual que lo eras del bebé que perdió hace unos años.

-Sí… soy yo- contestó tranquilo y se apoyó en el escritorio –¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?

-Convéncela de que deje el ejército, debe descansar y comer. Si sigue así se desnutrirá y puede enfermar gravemente, además de perder al hijo que espera- el hombre comenzó a alistar su maletín –Soy su médico personal y la conozco desde que era una niña, no puedo ser cómplice en el deterioro de su salud- levantó la vista apesadumbrado -Si no la convences de descansar y retirarse del ejército, hablaré con el General Jarjayes… y ambos sabemos cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que su hija está embarazada sin estar debidamente casada.

-Usted no puede hacer eso- André lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo -No puede delatarla...

-No debo- lo corrigió Lassone -Pero lo haré si es necesario- el médico respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente –También te conozco desde niño y siento por ti un gran aprecio, pero la salud de Lady Oscar está primero… habla con ella, haz que recapacite- tomó su maletín -No dudes en avisarme si vuelve a sentirse mal, le dejé un tónico y algunas recomendaciones... ella te escucha, siempre lo ha hecho, habla con ella y convéncela- se marchó del cuartel.

Alain tocó la puerta después de unos minutos –¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí… pasa- contestó André.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?

-Oscar debe retirarse del Ejercito, su salud está empeorando- se pasó una mano por el cabello, se sentía desesperado y aún faltaban algunas semanas para el 14 de Julio.

-No me parece bien que estén hablando de mi sin considerar mi opinión- la delgada y rubia mujer estaba envuelta en una bata apoyada en la puerta que dividía su despacho de la recamara.

-Oscar no debes estar de pie- André se acercó a ella –Aún estas con fiebre, tienes que descansar.

-Alain ¿Puedes dirigir la patrulla de esta noche por favor?- la mujer ignoró las palabras de André.

-Sí Comandante, despreocúpese- el Teniente salió de la oficina rápidamente.

-Oscar… por favor recuéstate…- insistió André.

-Tengo obligaciones que cumplir- la rubia trató de acercarse al escritorio.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?!- preguntó acercándose.

-Estamos en puertas de una revolución, el pueblo está a punto de levantarse en armas- se alejó de él –Es mi deber tratar de evitar que se llegue a esas instancias.

-Tu principal deber es con nuestro hijo y con tu salud- André la miró molesto -¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas eso?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella, no soportaba verlo alterado por su culpa –Me recostaré un rato.

-¿Quieres comer algo?... Puedo pedir que te preparen un caldo o pan tostado- recordó que esas eran las pocas cosas que ella resistía en el estomago.

-Sí, te lo agradecería- Oscar caminó lentamente hacia su cama afirmándose de la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

André esperó que terminara de comer antes de intentar hablar ella nuevamente –El Doctor Lassone cree que debes retirarte del ejército y descansar...

-Lo sé, también me lo dijo- la rubia se acomodó para dormir.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

-No lo sé, no es el momento aún- estiró su brazo fuera de la ropa de cama –Quédate un rato conmigo. Tu guardia no empieza hasta unas horas más- lo tomó de la mano –Siento que estoy cambiando, no soy la misma de siempre… ya apenas me reconozco… no me dejes sola por favor- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

André se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho hasta que la sintió dormir profundamente. Ya no tenía fiebre.

Al día siguiente Alain acudió al llamado de su superior.

-¿Me mandó a llamar Comandante?- preguntó entrando a su oficina.

-Así es… ¿Algo que reportar del patrullaje de anoche? ¿Cómo viste a situación en la ciudad?- indagó preocupada.

-La libertad desapareció de París- murmuró el castaño.

-Puedes pedir que preparen a Cesar, saldré en media hora- le ordenó Oscar.

-Pero Comandante…- no alcanzó a terminar, vio los ojos de su superiora relampagueantes de ira.

-No olvides que aún soy tu superior. Te he dado una instrucción y espero que la sigas sin dudar ni cuestionarme- le dijo duramente.

-A la orden- Alain se llevó la mano a la visera -Supongo que es una orden que debo mantener en reserva.

-Supones bien- contestó ella mientras continuaba revisando algunos documentos.

* * *

Oscar cabalgó pausadamente hasta la residencia de los monarcas. Consciente de que no debía agitarse, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo y esperó con paciencia a que la soberana la pudiera atender. Luego de las respectivas presentaciones, y saludos, la reina la invitó a caminar junto a ella por uno de los patios interiores.

-Como os dije anteriormente mi querida amiga, estoy cada vez más sola- María Antonieta trató de sonreír, mas su mirada estaba llena de tristeza -Mi agenda ya no es la misma de antes, por lo que vuestra visita siempre será bienvenida...

-Y siempre es un agrado poder compartir con usted- la rubia Comandante siguió a su anfitriona por el jardín mientras ambas observaban el ocaso.

Caminaron en silencio durante largos minutos, Oscar observó como la luz del atardecer iluminaba el cabello de la Reina, admiró su entereza ante tan difíciles momentos.

-Por favor... Reina Maria Antonieta, ordene a sus soldados que se retiren de París- la Comandante habló después de un rato y se arrodilló frente a su soberana –Pase lo que pase, la matanza entre la familia Real y la nación deben ser evitadas- le suplicó.

-Oscar, sé que cuando esto pase vos me cuidareis- la monarca ignoró la solicitud de su amiga -Prometedlo- la miró anhelante.

-Es que yo… me retiraré de la Guardia- los ojos de la militar se humedecieron –Por favor, no permita que la familia real muera junto con los plebeyos- comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-No puedo hacer eso- la mirada de la soberana era triste pero su postura altiva. Jamás daría su brazo a torcer, ella era la monarca de la nación más importante de Europa.

Oscar se levantó con pesar y dio media vuelta, no podía seguir llorando frente a ella.

-¿Por qué lloráis como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más?- preguntó María Antonieta al ver que los hombros de su querida amiga seguían sacudiéndose producto de los sollozos. Durante largos segundos esperó una respuesta que no recibió. Respiró con pesar y finalmente dijo - _Au revoir_ Oscar.

- _Au revoir_ su majestad- la Comandante de la Guardia del Ejercito comenzó a caminar completamente abatida. Su corazón estaba destrozado.

* * *

 **Julio de 1789**

Oscar despertó desorientada, recién había amanecido. Sonrió al ver que André se había colado en su cama al llegar de su guardia. Trató de no moverse para no molestarlo ya que dormía profundamente apoyando una mano protectoramente sobre su vientre. Acababa de cumplir cuatro meses de gestación y prácticamente no tenía malestares. Gracias a las instrucciones del médico y a los cuidados de André, había conseguido aumentar un poco su peso, es más, justo el día anterior había tenido que aflojar un poco el cinturón de su uniforme. Pronto se haría evidente su estado. En cuanto a sus funciones militares, para no perturbar al padre de su hijo, disminuyó su carga de trabajo evitando ir todos los días a patrullar y en eso, la ayuda de Alain dirigiendo el destacamento había sido invaluable.

Después de uno minutos, se animó y besó suavemente a André para despertarlo. -Buenos días- lo miró sonriendo de forma resplandeciente.

André sintió que su corazón se detenía al mirarla. Como toda respuesta tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó durante un largo rato -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó susurrando contra sus labios.

-Bien, muy bien realmente- contestó ella sonriendo. Se acomodó en la cama y estiró cada uno de sus miembros.

-Estás cada día más hermosa…- acarició su cabello. Llevó las manos hasta el borde del camisón –Quiero mirarte- ella levantó los brazos para que le quitara la prenda. Vio maravillado como el abdomen de la madre de su hijo había comenzado a redondearse, puso una mano sobre la blanca y suave piel –¿Qué crees que será?- preguntó levantando la vista.

-No lo sé… no lo he pensado aún- contestó ella sonriendo, aunque no le confesó que la verdadera razón de no atreverse a pensar era el terror de que algo le ocurriera.

André sonrió disimulando la punzada que sentía en el pecho. Sabía que Oscar no lo perdonaría por alejarla de todo lo que amaba. El temor de que algo podía ocurrirle era lo único que le infundía valor para seguir adelante con el plan trazado, sólo faltaban dos días para el 14 de julio. -Creo que será un niño- le dijo sonriendo mientras la tomaba suavemente del cuello –Oscar… te necesito.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada tocando una de sus mejillas. Como única respuesta recibió un beso. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del padre de su hijo y notó que temblaba. –André… ¿Qué pasa?

Él no contestó, se desnudó y se acostó nuevamente a su lado, la abrazó como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Sintió la tibieza y suavidad de su piel, acarició la curva de su cadera y la notó más pronunciada, aspiró el aroma de su cuello, quería grabar cada parte del cuerpo que adoraba en su memoria. Hundió su cara entre sus pequeños senos, los notó inflamados. Besó su ombligo y apoyó un oído sobre su estómago tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido mientras acariciaba la suave piel del interior de sus muslos. Se colocó encima y entre sus piernas. -Mírame por favor- le suplicó mientras se unía lentamente a ella, sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar de placer.

Le hizo el amor con delicadeza y calma, besó sus párpados, nariz y mejillas, besó el punto sensible que había en su cuello. Se dedicó por completo a complacerla. Tuvo cuidado de no oprimirla haciendo todo más lento y más sereno que otras veces, se obligó a disciplinar el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo manteniendo un control casi imposible sobre su propio ímpetu. Todo se transformó en movimientos lentos y constantes, similar a inhalar y exhalar. Mientras ella sollozaba de placer la abrazó contra su pecho controlando sus envites hasta que se dejó llevar temblando, casi sin moverse y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando todo terminó, acarició su cabello susurrando palabras de amor hasta que Oscar cayó en un profundo sueño.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó tratando de no emitir ningún ruido para dejarla dormir. La arropó y se sentó desnudo al borde de la cama. Sin poder aguantar más se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente en silencio. La noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de Fersen con las instrucciones para el viaje que realizarían.

Oscar abrió los ojos. Observó como los fuertes hombros de André se estremecían con cada mudo sollozo, algo lo estaba atormentando y se rehusaba a decírselo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente fingiendo dormir antes de que él se diera cuenta de que lo había visto.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, André se vistió y caminó hacia las barracas. Encontró a su mejor amigo durmiendo.

-Alain- lo movió del hombro -Despierta... Necesito hablar contigo- insistió hasta que lo despertó.

-Acabo de terminar mi guardia... no me molestes ahora, sabes que cuando tengo sueño me pongo de pésimo humor- el teniente se dio vuelta en la litera para cubrirse la cabeza con una raída manta.

-Es importante- insistió André tirando de la frazada.

-Más te vale que así sea- Alain se levantó de malas ganas.

-Acompáñame a las caballerizas por favor.

-Veo que estás muy misterioso.

Cuando ambos se aseguraron de que no había nadie además de ellos, André habló en voz baja -Necesito tu ayuda una vez más, esta vez será la última... te lo prometo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alain.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar a Oscar a _Saint Antoine_ pasado mañana?. El Conde Von Fersen la estará esperando ahí, se irá con él a Suecia.

-¿Has perdido la razón?- el Teniente lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Si algo me pasa deberás llevarla tú solo. Por favor prométeme que lo harás– insistió André -Ella no sabe nada... ayúdame por favor.

-André, ella no querrá ir… la conoces mejor que nadie- caminó nervioso –Esa mujer jamás hará algo en contra de su voluntad.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito de tu ayuda... te lo suplico- lo miró angustiado.

-Está bien… cálmate- resopló –Trata de que no te pase nada por favor porque no quiero tener que llevarla solo, ya que lo probable es que pierda un brazo en el intento- bromeó al ver tan apesadumbrado a su amigo.

-Vienes llegando de una ronda, viste lo mismo que yo- André no tomó en cuenta su broma -A raíz de la destitución del Ministro de Hacienda la gente ya se está levantando en armas. Prácticamente no hay diferencia entre el día y la noche en París- empuñó una de sus manos con rabia -La gente armada con piedras, palos o cuchillos está formando grupos de aliados, los soldados que llegaron hacen hogueras y espantan a la gente. Hay confusión y desconfianza.

-Tienes razón- admitió con pesar Alain. –Definitivamente nuestra compañía recibirá la orden de que ataquemos y tendremos que levantarnos en armas… la pregunta es contra quienes lucharemos... Si contra los ciudadanos armados o a favor de ellos- dio media vuelta y volvió a las barracas.

* * *

(1) El **Juramento del Juego de la Pelota** (en francés: _Serment du Jeu de Paume_ ),(también llamado el **Juramento del Frontón),** fue un compromiso de unión presentado el 20 de junio de 1789 entre los 578 diputados del Tercer Estado (o Estado Llano) para no separarse hasta dotar a Francia de una Constitución (a ellos se les unirán otros 2 diputados de la nobleza y 149 diputados del clero), haciendo frente a las presiones del rey de Francia Luis XVI.

Ya sabes chicas lindas. Aunque la historia esté terminada igual espero un review XD! Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Salted Wound (Sia)**

Lonely float got in the wayYou are the feel, and knew it anywayTake a chance, it wasn't what you knowTake my hand, and don't let go

Oh, ooh oohAnd you can do it,Don't breakYeah, you'll pull through it,You're safeYes, you can do itDon't breakYeah, you'll pull through it,You're safe

Tell her on how you feel,Give her every say she needs to hearGive your heart, and say come take itAnd she will see you're a good man

Oh, ooh oohAnd you can do it,Don't breakYeah, you'll pull through it,You're safeYes, you can do itDon't breakYeah, you'll pull through it,You're safeYes, you can do it,Don't breakYeah, you'll pull through it,You're safe

* * *

Cuando el segundo al mando del Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército recibió la instrucción de desplegar fuerzas en el centro de la ciudad, supo que los desórdenes habían pasado a ser más que simples reyertas. Lamentando la situación se dirigió al despacho de su superior. Golpeó y se anunció.

—¿Qué pasa Coronel Dagout?… Todo está muy calmado— preguntó Oscar a su subordinado.

—La compañía completamente armada se ha marchado a París, se dice que a partir de mañana todo será una gran confusión, mujeres y niños se reúnen en la plaza dispuestos a pelear.

—¿Ha habido algún incidente?

—No todavía no, después de todo cien mil soldados controlan la ciudad. Si los ciudadanos pretenden pelear no tienen más que armas muy viejas o muy mal hechas, sería muy fácil derrotarlos. El enviar a nuestra compañía sería sólo una medida de emergencia.

—Si los asuntos de estado empeoran es posible que envíen nuestra compañía B a París, ¿No es así?— preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, tiene razón Comandante, hemos recibido orden de detener nuestras acciones a partir de hoy— contestó el Coronel mirándola con desazón.

—Gracias Coronel por el reporte— Despidió a su subalterno después de cambiar una mirada de entendimiento. Luego de terminar su trabajo administrativo salió al patio del cuartel para buscar a André.

—André, ya que no tenemos trabajo hoy quiero pedirte que me acompañes a la casa de familia. - le solicitó una vez que lo hubo encontrado.

—¿A la mansión?— la miró preocupado.

—Quiero hablar con mi padre.

—Pero estamos esperando una orden… quizás debiéramos quedarnos en el cuartel— sintió la necesidad de evitar saliera del establecimiento y se expusiera a cualquier peligro.

—Por favor ven conmigo, sabes que iré, me acompañes o no. Además, el camino a la mansión en muy peligroso para ir sola— insistió sonriendo. Quería pasar más tiempo con él para averiguar qué era lo que lo atormentaba y que insistía en ocultarle.

André, consciente de que Oscar ni cedería, asintió resignado.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio y atentos de evitar cualquier grupo de alborotadores. Apenas llegaron, André se encargó de los caballos mientras la Comandante entraba a la mansión.

—Nana… ¿Está mi padre?— Oscar irrumpió sin aviso en la cocina del palacete.

—¡Mi niña!...— la dulce anciana corrió a abrazarla mientras lloraba –Temí no volver a verte.

—Abuela cálmate por favor— André ingresó a la cocina, sonrió cuando la anciana soltó a Oscar y corrió a abrazarlo. Le besó la coronilla de la cabeza —Tranquila— habló suavemente

—Nana… necesito hablar con mi padre ¿Está?— insistió impaciente.

—Sí mi niña, está en la biblioteca— la miró fijo de pies a cabeza –¿Mi niña estás bien? Te veo diferente… — Oscar no contestó y caminó rápido hacia la biblioteca. Frente a la puerta respiró un par de veces antes de abrir despacio —Padre, ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó asomándose.

—Hija— el General se puso de pie.

Oscar miró fijamente al hombre que había admirado durante toda su infancia, le dio la impresión de que había envejecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, y sólo habían transcurrido algo más de tres meses. Respiró profundo y habló.

—Perdón por venir sin avisar— dijo acercándose a él —Pero en vista de la situación actual del país quise comunicarte personalmente que una vez finalizadas las revueltas abandonaré, al menos por un tiempo, el ejército— terminó de hablar de forma tranquila y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ya veo...— el General se puso de pie con esfuerzo, estaba cansado —Hija, te pido que no permitas que toda la fuerza y ansiedad que tienes por pelear te consuman en el afán por comandar a tu destacamento… debes mantener la cabeza fría y cuando te retires te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, te ayudaremos a encauzar tu vida nuevamente, debes pensar con sensatez y admitir que tu relación con André no tiene futuro. Yo mismo buscaré un hombre que esté a tu altura para casarse contigo. En cuanto a tu virtud, no te preocupes, no serás la primera noble que se casa sin ser pura.

Oscar lo miró consternada ante su obcecación. Antes de poder contestar se distrajo al escuchar algunos golpes en la puerta.

—Señor, lamento interrumpir— André entró a la biblioteca.

—¡Dije que no quería volver a verte en mi casa!— habló mal humorado el General.

—Alain está aquí— André miró a Oscar ignorando las palabras del patriarca.

Oscar se dirigió de inmediato al recibidor, donde se encontró con Alain y dos soldados que lo acompañaban. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que hablara.

—Comandante, acabamos de recibir órdenes del Cuartel General— la saludó formal el Teniente de su regimiento. —Mañana a las ocho de la mañana la Compañía B levantará armas y caminará hacia la plaza de Tullerias junto a otros Regimientos, quieren sorprender a los alborotadores que están armados.

—Entiendo…— Oscar asintió —¿Algo más?

—¡No, Comandante!

—Gracias, regresa al cuartel... luego te alcanzaremos allá— lo miró con tristeza, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

André se alejó y fue a preparar los caballos. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba a su espalda.

—Cuando digas podemos irnos, ya está todo listo— dio media vuelta esperando ver a Oscar –Lo siento señor...— le extrañó ver al General Jarjayes frente a él, prácticamente no hablaban desde la noche en que había tratado de asesinar a su hija y ahora que lo había visto no había sido recibido de la mejor forma.

—André… ¿Saldrás mañana con ellos?— los intensos ojos azules del General se clavaron en él.

—Sí.

—Yo no sé cuándo, pero haré lo posible por alcanzarlos— lo miró con dureza —Antes de que se vayan quiero decirte algo muy importante.

—Lo escucho señor— enderezó la espalda.

—Si fueras noble permitiría que te casaras con Oscar y no solamente haría eso, te daría mis mejores deseos con todo mi corazón— sus ojos se humedecieron –Pero no lo eres y no puedo apoyarlos, no puedo permitir que el linaje de mi familia se vea mancillado por una relación que no tiene futuro— lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza –Pese a eso, te pido por favor que no dejes que los maten, siempre he confiado en ti para cuidar a mi hija, por favor haz que ella regrese junto a mí… si la quieres cuídala y regrésala a mi casa.

Oscar se acercó interrumpiéndolos, había escuchado cada palabra de su progenitor —Padre, aprecio el gran afecto que tuviste a una hija como yo — subió a su caballo sin volver a mirarlo —Gracias por todo… Te pido me despidas de madre, lamento no poder hacerlo yo.

—Hija... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te estás despidiendo?— los ojos del General brillaron con rabia.

Ella no fue capaz de contestar, ya había tomado una decisión y nada la haría cambiar, esa era la última vez que vería a su familia. Espoleó su caballo y salió de la mansión a todo galope seguida por André. No habló durante la mayor parte del trayecto, sólo dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Se detuvieron a medio camino al ver como una multitud enardecida marchaba por la vía que estaba frente a ellos al otro lado del río, iban armados con guadañas, horquetas, rastrillos y palos.

—André, mira— Oscar señaló un antiguo edificio que funcionaba como almacén –Estoy segura de que van hacia ese sitio, ahí hay armas y elementos explosivos que...— Se interrumpió asustada cuando dos disparos cayeron en el agua, justo frente a ellos.

—¡Son soldados del imperio, hay que quitarles las armas!— gritó alguien a lo lejos.

—No podemos contra ellos… son demasiados— miró preocupada a André —Vámonos—. Él asintió.

Guiaron rápidamente los caballos hacia el río, André cabalgó detrás de Oscar tratando de protegerla de la lluvia de escombros que caía sobre ellos.

—¡Que no huyan! ¡Hay que matarlos!— las voces indicaban que la multitud se acercaba peligrosamente.

Oscar escuchó un golpe seco, al voltear vio que un tronco había golpeado a André en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Debió abrirse camino golpeando con su espada los proyectiles que caían sobre ella, con gran esfuerzo lo tiró de un brazo antes de que cayera completamente al agua. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas posicionó nuevamente el cuerpo inconsciente sobre el caballo, tomó las riendas junto con las de ella y huyó cruzando el río.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó cuando, después de alcanzar tierra firme, André recuperó la consciencia. .

—Estoy bien— André presionó con fuerza un pañuelo mojado contra la herida que el golpe le provocó en el cuero cabelludo –Oscar... no podemos continuar, está lleno de alborotadores.

—Lo sé… tendremos que regresar— extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron un rato en silencio.

–André... ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te ocurre?— siguió caminando.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Me has estado ocultando algo, lo sé— se detuvo frente a él.

—Son ideas tuyas.

—André, por favor no me mientas— puso una mano sobre su pecho –Nunca me has mentido, dime qué es lo que te pasa… Te vi llorar en la mañana.

Él antes de contestar la abrazó —No te preocupes, sólo estoy asustado… No soportaría que nada te pase y no me siento seguro de poder protegerte como quisiera— la besó en la frente.

—Dejaré el ejército una vez que todo esto pase— Oscar suspiró contra su chaqueta —Ya se lo comuniqué a la Reina y a mi padre— llevó una de sus manos al rostro del padre de su hijo –Quiero casarme contigo, llévame a un pueblo pequeño, que sea una ceremonia sencilla— lo miró ilusionada –Cuando todo esto acabe dime que me harás tu esposa…— se empinó para besarlo, sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas que ambos derramaban –No sabes cuánto te amo... Si no puedo vivir a tu lado la vida no tendría sentido para mí.

—Por su puesto mi amor, haremos lo que tú dices— André la besó nuevamente –Nos casaremos y veremos a nuestro hijo crecer— sonrió con tristeza –Estoy seguro de que el futuro nos depara una vida muy feliz— tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró intensamente –Agradezco a la vida que hayas decidido entregarme tu amor– su voz se apagó llegando a ser casi un murmullo —Eres una mujer única y he sabido amarte como te mereces— la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con pasión. Consciente de que era posible de que le quedaran junto a ella pocas horas le murmuró al oído con voz ronca —Te necesito ahora— ella asintió. André sacó las mantas de campaña y la extendió sobre el pasto, tras unos arbustos. Ella se quitó las botas sin dejar de sonreír.

Hicieron el amor de forma lenta y cuidadosa. Oscar, conmovida por la fragilidad que sentía en André, acarició y saboreó cada sitio de su cuerpo, sintió la gracia y fortaleza de la curva de sus huesos, de sus músculos firmes y flexibles a lo ancho de sus hombros, suaves y sólidos a lo largo de la espalda. Se movieron juntos, apretándose, deseándose, tratando de fusionarse. Él trató de alargar el momento haciéndola vibrar una y otra vez deteniéndose, jadeando y temblando en el límite, hasta que ella tocó su rostro y arqueándose debajo de él le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –No te resistas más...

Cuando todo terminó, y aún temblando, permanecieron juntos e inmóviles abrigados por las mantas. Ella se refugió en ese cuerpo que siempre la protegía, tan sólido y lleno de calor.

André se apartó un poco de ella y le dijo en un susurro –Duerme, nos espera un día muy duro— se acomodó para abrazarla con brazos y piernas –Quiero dormir un poco más así, abrazándote y abrazando a nuestro hijo. Descansa, yo vigilaré— sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo de su mujer relajado entre sus brazos.

Oscar despertó justo en el momento en que amanecía, André aún la abrazaba. Rodó con cuidado hacia un lado para poder observarlo, vio fascinada como la luz del alba dibujaba poco a poco los rasgos que tanto amaba. Sin saber el porqué, la invadió una angustia tan aguda que un gemido de miedo escapó de su garganta. André abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras la miraba atentamente, ella se dio cuenta que estaba memorizando su rostro.

—Amor mío, debemos irnos— dijo la rubia con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Él sólo asintió, no podía hablar.

Llegaron cerca de las seis de la mañana al cuartel, fueron directamente a las barracas.

Oscar apoyó las manos sobre una mesa al centro de la habitación.

—Caballeros, creo que todos ustedes están enterados de que a las ocho en punto nuestras órdenes son mantener a toda la gente armada bajo control. Pero si llegara a presentarse algún alboroto nuestro deber es dispararles— se detuvo al oír unos pasos.

—Continúe por favor— dijo el Coronel Dagout.

—Tal vez muchos de ustedes tengan parientes cercanos dentro del gentío y si les doy la orden de disparar probablemente no querrán tirar del gatillo… y yo lo entenderé. Ahora quiero hablarles con franqueza y les diré el camino que seguiré esta vez como individuo. En esta ocasión renuncio a mi posición como Comandante, ¿La razón?, el hombre que amo, y en el cual confío, no querrá que ustedes le disparen a la multitud y yo obedeceré lo que él diga— miró a sus hombres que la observaban impactados y continuó con calma –Caballeros, soy la esposa de André Grandier y planeo continuar mi vida en ese papel, siendo su mujer y la madre de su hijo— llevó su mano a su vientre y sonrió, era la primera vez que hablaba de su embarazo en público.

—Oscar…— André murmuró atónito.

—André, ahora tú debes decidir qué haremos— tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza —Yo haré lo que indiques...— una carcajada de Alain los interrumpió.

–Oscar, puedes tener la seguridad de que no tendrás que resignarte. Antes de que llegaran estábamos hablando y decidimos que si hay una pelea dejaremos la Guardia Francesa y nos uniremos a los demás para pelear por la revolución. Pero si piensas lo mismo no hay necesidad…— levantó los hombros en un gesto satisfecho —Comandante, si nos ordenas pelear con las personas armadas te obedeceremos igual aunque hayamos dejado la Guardia Francesa terminó de decir lleno de pasión.

—¿André?— Oscar lo miró instándolo a tomar una decisión.

—Alain tiene razón— apretó su mano tratando de infundirle valor. Sabía que ella estaba renunciando a todo con esa decisión.

—Entonces eso es lo que haremos…— la rubia asintió mirando a los soldados a su cargo — Nos uniremos al pueblo.

Alain se acercó y extendió su mano.

–Estamos a sus órdenes, Comandante— estrechó su mano con completa devoción. –Y ahora que ya todos lo saben, felicidades a los dos… espero que sea un niño para poder enseñarle a golpear como un verdadero hombre— guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice. Oscar y André recibieron emocionados, aunque bastante incómodos, las felicitaciones y buenos deseos del destacamento con el que habían convivido durante más de tres años.

El Coronel Dagout aclaró su garganta interrumpiéndolos, Oscar se paró frente a él con seguridad.

—Coronel, ya que usted es un aristócrata no pretendo que se nos una.

—Cierto, no podría hacerlo— la miró con tranquilidad.

—Ahora está en sus manos mandar al cuartel el informe de lo que ha escuchado, porque va a hacerlo… ¿Cierto?— levantó su fina barbilla de forma desafiante.

—Correcto, es lo que voy a hacer— el Coronel hizo un gesto de asentimiento —Pero descansaré el día de hoy, por lo que mi informe llegará mañana, no tienen de qué preocuparse— se despidió de Oscar con un gesto marcial –Buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.

—Muchas gracias Coronel— Oscar vio cómo el hombre que la había respaldado en su difícil inicio en el Regimiento B se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

Mientras los soldados terminaban de alistar, ella fue a su oficina en búsqueda de todas sus armas. Apenas terminó fue al patio. André la esperaba con César listo para salir. Subió a su caballo y miró a todos los soldados a su cargo, uniformados y dispuestos. Sus ojos azules centellearon. Sonrió mientras su largo cabello rubio era despeinado por el viento.

—Muy bien caballeros... ¡En Marcha!

* * *

 **Don't Forget About Me (Cloves)**

If I fall, can you pull me up?Is it true, your watching outAnd when I'm tired, do you lay down with me?In my head so I can sleep without you?

Hey, heyWithout you there's holes in my soulHey, heyLet the water in

Where ever you've gone?How, how, how?I just need to knowThat you won't forget about me

Where ever you've gone?How, how, how?I just need to knowThat you won't forget about me

Lost through time and that's all I needSo much love, then one day buriedHope you're safe, 'cause I lay you leavesIs there more than we can see?Answers for me

And hey, heyWithout you there's holes in my solesAnd hey, heyLet the water in

Where ever you've gone?How, how, how?I just need to knowThat you won't forget about me

Where ever you've gone?How, how, how?I just need to knowThat you won't forget about me

And I get lonely without youAnd I can't move onAnd I get lonely without youI can't move onMove on

Where ever you've gone?How, how, how?I just need to knowThat you won't forget about me

* * *

Improvisando un nuevo plan, el contingente completo ingresó a París por un camino diferente al habitual encontrándose de frente con la multitud que huía de la armada. Se vieron completamente rodeados por los amenazantes ciudadanos. Oscar levantó las manos antes de hablar.

-Esperen por favor, no pelearemos contra ustedes- observó a las personas más cercanas tratando de infundirles confianza -Déjennos pasar por favor… estamos de vuestra parte- insistió.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?- gritó alguien en la multitud.

-Porque de haber querido atacarlos lo hubiéramos hecho cuando huían, no es nuestra intención enfrentarnos a ustedes- contestó tranquila.

La multitud comenzó a dejarlos avanzar permitiéndoles llegar al centro de Tullerias. Se encontraron frente a frente con una compañía extranjera ya posicionados en el lugar.

-¡Supongo que ustedes son los del Regimiento B!- gritó el capitán a cargo al reconocer el uniforme de Oscar y sus soldados –Lambesque, Comandante de los Dragones Alemanes. ¡Identifíquese!

-Mi nombre es Oscar François y no tengo grado ni cargo si eso quiere saber- lo miró desafiante mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho de las guerrera y arrancaba la insignia de Comandante, la dejó caer al suelo –Por favor retire a sus hombres, de otra manera tendremos que dispararles- lo miró con frialdad.

-Usted no se atrevería- el militar titubeó desconcertado.

-Mis hombres seguirán cualquier orden que les entregue- Oscar levantó un brazo para ordenar a sus hombres apuntar contra los soldados alemanes.

Lambesque vio impactado como el Regimiento se preparaba para atacar, miró nuevamente al delgado y rubio Comandante que lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, al ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión ordenó a su contingente retirarse.

-Oscar… cuidado- murmuró André. La multitud, al ver que los soldados alemanes se habían retirado, comenzaba a rodearlos nuevamente.

La Comandante quitó de su cinturón el sable y pistola -Alain ten esto- le entregó sus armas y bajó de su caballo.

André la tomó de un brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó asustado, si la multitud decidía atacarlos no podrían defenderse.

-Déjame, sé lo que hago- trató de tranquilizarlo y continuó caminando hasta mezclarse con el gentío. Vio los cañones de varios fusiles apuntándole –¡Deben confiar en nosotros. No pelearemos contra el pueblo, estos soldados son miembros del tercer estado al igual que ustedes. No levantarán armas en su contra!- escuchó el sonido de percutores deslizándose –¡Deténganse!- miró molesta a sus soldados, Lasalle, Alain y André estaban preparados para disparar y protegerla en caso de ser necesario -¡Ninguno de ustedes disparará!- su mirada fue severa. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse dejando pasar a un hombre.

-Bernard…- miró sorprendida al amigo de André, no había considerado encontrarlo ahí, el periodista llevaba un fusil en sus manos.

-Oscar…- se acercó a ella -Yo sí creo en todos los hombres de la Guardia- estrechó su mano con afecto –¡Ciudadanos, estas personas nos ayudarán!- dejó que la rubia mujer subiera a su caballo y se acercó a su amigo que lo miraba agradecido –André, amigo mío- lo saludó exultante -Siempre imaginé que esto terminaría así, ambos luchando codo a codo- sonrió extendiendo una mano.

-¡Comandante, alrededor de quinientos soldados vienen directo hacia aquí!- fueron interrumpidos por el guardia que estaba de centinela apostado a metros de distancia.

-Bernard, debes organizar la construcción de barracas a modo de cuartel y la implementación de un lugar para los heridos. Nosotros impediremos el paso de los soldados mientras tanto, debemos pelear en las mismas condiciones que la armada– instruyó rápidamente Oscar. El periodista asintió contento y motivado.

-¡Soldados a sus caballos!- la Comandante del Regimiento B tomó firmemente las riendas de su corcel, André y Alain la flanquearon –¡Si logramos llamar la atención de la compañía enemiga podemos emboscarlos guiándolos hacia la plaza!- espoleó a César para posicionarse a la cabeza de su destacamento y los guió hacia la primera batalla del día.

Aprovechando la posición privilegiada de ser una compañía montada se enfrentaron con éxito contra el primer pelotón que encontraron. Utilizaron con destreza y habilidad la ventaja de los caballos contra la infantería a pie.

Para el atardecer la batalla entre civiles y la armada se había expandido por París junto con la noticia de la deserción del Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército, para esta última se extendió urgente una orden de disciplinarlos con toda la fuerza de la milicia. Fueron emboscados en dos oportunidades, el número de soldados había disminuido peligrosamente a la mitad cuando lograron refugiarse bajo un puente.

-Debemos tratar de llegar a las Tullerias- Oscar habló mientras caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro con la mano sobre su abdomen.

-Comandante no lo lograremos... Todo el trayecto está lleno de soldados- contestó Alain.

-Alain, somos muy pocos, nuestra única oportunidad es unirnos con Bernard- insistió.

-Entiendo... Tienes razón- el Teniente miró preocupado a André.

-No tenemos otra opción que tratar de salir de aquí- el alto hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes habló con pesar mientras miraba a la madre de su hijo no nato revisar sus armas.

Se dispusieron a salir de su escondite, André se ubicó al lado de Oscar, quería estar cerca de ella en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Una pequeña piedra se deslizó por la escalera que estaban a punto de utilizar para salir del escondite. Oscar levantó la vista y vio a un soldado apostado en la calle, justo en el lugar por donde debían pasar, con un rápido reflejo disparó su arma.

Los sonidos de dos disparos ahuyentaron a las aves que estaban en el lugar mientras la Comandante del Ejército B caía violentamente al suelo empujada por un cuerpo más alto que ella. El frió del suelo contra su espalda la devolvió a la realidad. Ordenando sus pensamientos Oscar notó el peso del cuerpo de André sobre ella.

-¡André!- gritó desesperada mientras trataba de moverlo. Alain y Lasalle lo sacaron de encima recostándolo en el suelo. Aterrada vio cómo su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, pero la sangre no era suya, gateó hasta donde estaba el padre de su hijo inconsciente –¡André, amor mío responde!- comenzó a sacudirlo tratando de hacer que volviera en sí. –¡Alain ayúdame a subirlo a un caballo!- su subordinado siempre atento estaba pálido y sin la iniciativa de siempre -¡Alain date prisa!- gritó haciéndolo reaccionar.

Salieron rápido del lugar que los había ocultado, Alain posicionó el cuerpo de su amigo sobre su caballo para sostenerlo y cabalgar, Oscar no podía hacerlo. Ella, encolerizada se colocó a la cabeza de sus hombres para dirigir la huida.

-¡No rodeen! ¡Ábranse paso de frente!– ordenó a sus soldados obligándolos a pasar entre el ejército enemigo. Estaba desesperada, sentía que con cada gota de sangre que brotaba del pecho de André, él se alejaba de ella. En pocos minutos llegaron a las barracas construidas por Bernard. Bajó del caballo y corrió en su búsqueda.

-¡Necesitamos un médico!- gritó.

-Por aquí- Rosalie la guió al interior de una casona que habían dispuesto a modo de un improvisado hospital.

André había recuperado la consciencia y jadeaba debido al dolor, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor. Nerviosa sostuvo su cabeza mientras Alain y Lasalle lo trasladaban para depositarlo con cuidado sobre una cama -Mi amor resiste por favor- repetía una y otra vez –No puedes dejarme sola.

-Oscar ven conmigo, debemos dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo- Alain la tomó de un brazo llevándola hacia afuera de la habitación, ella opuso resistencia –Debes descansar y comer- insistió -Recuerda tu estado, es lo que André hubiera querido.

La militar lo miró aterrada y lo empujó con fuerza –No vuelvas a hablar de él en pasado.

-Tienes razón… lo siento- la volvió a tomar del brazo –Pero debes descansar y comer- la arrastró fuera de la habitación y la obligó a sentarse frente a una mesa. Alguien puso frente a ella un plato de comida, cuando levantó la vista para agradecer vio a la madre de Anne

-Gabrielle… ¿Qué haces aquí?- balbuceó.

-Estamos con mi familia ayudando a la causa milady… mi hija y yo tenemos algunos conocimientos que pueden ayudar para cuidar enfermos y mi yerno está peleando frente a Tullerias– le acarició un hombro con dulzura.

-¿Anne se casó?- preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, se casó hace un par de meses.

-Me alegro por ella… Yo… yo también quisiera casarme algún día- sin poder aguantar el terror que sentía se abrazó a esa dulce mujer que tantas veces la había contenido, y ayudado en los trances más complicados de su vida como mujer, y lloró desconsolada.

–No se preocupe, el señor está bien cuidado... Anne está ayudando a los médicos que lo están atendiendo- miró sonriendo el pequeño bulto que sobresalía en su vientre y agregó –Veo que tenemos novedades... Debe alimentarse y descansar- palmeó maternalmente su delgado hombro mientras le entregaba una cuchara para que comiera.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas haciendo que Oscar perdiera por completo el sentido del tiempo, cuando uno de los médicos salió de la habitación donde estaba André corrió a su encuentro. -Dígame por favor… ¿Cómo está mi esposo?

-La herida es de cuidado, el proyectil pasó cerca del corazón pero no perjudicó ninguna arteria importante. Ya extrajimos la bala, su estado sigue siendo grave y aún no está fuera de peligro debido a que perdió mucha sangre, debe descansar.

Sintió que le fallaban las piernas, se afirmó con fuerza de un brazo de Alain para no caer. El Teniente permanecía en silencio a su lado como un fiel guardián.

–¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó.

-Sí, está consciente. No dejen que hable, debe descansar- insistió el galeno.

Oscar corrió a la habitación -Mi amor…- se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su rostro mientras lo besaba suavemente –Debes resistir, no puedes dejarnos- André trató de hablar pero ella se lo impidió poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca –No te esfuerces por favor, te lo suplico.

–Tranquila…- contestó André tratando de sonreír y con la voz ronca producto de la fatiga y el dolor.

La militar se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello hasta que lo vio dormir profundamente.

-o-

-Oscar… ¿Tienes un minuto?- Bernard entró a buscarla al dormitorio –Queremos discutir una estrategia para mañana y nos gustaría tener tu opinión.

André abrió los ojos y susurró –Ve, estaré bien... Es importante tu punto de vista- apretó su mano para darle ánimo. La Comandante asintió, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Alain, que estaba en silencio a su lado, trató de seguirla pero André con esfuerzo lo afirmó del brazo. -Mañana debes llevarla- lo miró angustiado.

-¿Estás seguro?- Alain se inclinó para hablar con él.

-Ya viste lo que ocurrió hoy, no puedo arriesgarme a que la maten. Debes llevarla, lo prometiste- insistió jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo la vas a hacer ir sola?... Es un país extraño, sabes que ella no estará de acuerdo... y tú no puedes viajar, tu herida es muy grave- seguía inseguro.

-Por favor, no descansarán hasta matarla- trató de sentarse en la cama pero el dolor se lo impidió –Yo no puedo protegerla en estas condiciones... Es una traidora a la corona… a esta hora su cabeza ya debe tener un precio.

-Señor… yo puedo acompañarla- interrumpió la madre de Anne, la pequeña mujer había escuchado todo desde una esquina de la habitación.

-Gabrielle ¿Está usted segura? ¿Y su familia?- André la miró agradecido.

-Sólo me queda mi hija y ella está casada, no me necesita como lo hace milady- insistió -Además siempre he esperado la oportunidad de hacer algo por una mujer tan buena como ella.

Alain y André la miraron conmovidos. Los tres comenzaron a ajustar detalles para el viaje que se haría al día siguiente.

-o-

Al finalizar la reunión Oscar regresó presurosa al lado de André, se sentó junto a la cama y sostuvo entre sus manos una de las manos de él, estaba tibia, la apoyó en su mejilla y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Luego cambió el pañuelo húmedo que tenía en la frente, continuaba con un poco de fiebre pero nada que preocupara a los médicos. Anne se acercó a ella con una bebida caliente. -Gracias- la rubia trató de sonreír y recibió la taza de té que su ex doncella le entregó.

-Milady... debe descansar.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- tomó el té y se puso de pie. –Debo ir a ver cómo está la organización para mañana- se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y miró a André –Cuídalo por favor- le suplicó. La doncella asintió.

Oscar escuchó atentamente todo lo dispuesto para el siguiente día en que planeaban atacar la Bastilla. Salió de la reunión sintiendo que se ahogaba entre tanta gente, necesitaba tomar aire, se sentía un poco mareada. Comenzó a caminar por las calles cercanas pensando que faltaban poco para que amaneciera, no había dormido nada en prácticamente veinticuatro horas. Ver a André inconsciente la había destrozado –No me puedes dejar sola— murmuró para sí misma. Vio a su fiel corcel atado a un poste cercano, se acercó a él y acarició su nariz –Te prometo que viviremos en el campo— susurró, lo desató y montó, quiso dar un paseo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Cabalgó lentamente dejando que César la guiara, estaba tan distraída que no escuchó cuando se acercaron tres soldados desconocidos.

-Es la mujer que buscamos.

Sobresaltada espoleó y trató de huir, ensordecedores disparos tronaron en sus oídos. Cayó al suelo junto a su caballo, aterrada vio que Cesar estaba herido de muerte. Consternada dio media vuelta desenvainando su espada. Aprovechando su capa esquivó la mayoría de los ataques consiguiendo derribar a dos soldados, cuando el tercer hombre la iba a atacar el militar cayó abatido por un disparo.

-Mantenerte con vida es una tarea de tiempo completo- Alain se acercó a ella y guardó su arma –¿Qué haces aquí y sola?

-Necesitaba pensar…- miró destrozada el cuerpo inerte de su caballo –Lo mataron… Alain… César está muerto… ¿Qué le diré a André?... Él lo ha cuidado desde que era un potrillo... y ahora está muerto por mi responsabilidad- trató de controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Tranquila… no fue tu culpa, en una guerra siempre hay bajas- el enorme hombre la abrazó de los hombros con suavidad -Vamos, debes tratar de dormir, en un par de horas comenzará un gran día- sonrió tratando de darle ánimo.

A medida que se alejaban del lugar Oscar no pudo dejar de pensar que con la muerte de su adorado y fiel caballo se estaba acabando una parte importante de su vida. El sentimiento de pérdida y temor por el futuro se alojó en su pecho sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Apenas amaneció todos se reunieron por ultima vez antes de iniciar los combates de ese día.

-Oscar... ¿Estás segura de poder comandar los cañones dispuestos frente a la Bastilla?- preguntó Bernard.

Alain la miró preocupado, estaba pálida y cansada. La conocía, sabía que la herida de André y la muerte de su corcel habían desgarrado su espíritu.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos Bernard, no te preocupes de eso- contestó ella tratando de disimular mientras revisaba su pistola, estaba recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para permanecer tranquila y no perder la compostura –Saldremos en unos minutos- guardó sus armas y se ajustó la guerrera -Iré a ver a André antes de salir. Entró a la casona que servía de hospital -¿Cómo sigue?- se encontró con Anne en la puerta de la habitación.

-Igual que ayer milady, le acabamos de cambiar los vendajes.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y despejó de la frente de André el cabello que estaba húmedo por el sudor. Continuaba con un poco de fiebre.–Mi amor- susurró acercándose para besarlo y despertarlo, quería despedirse de él antes de irse.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó al verla con los guantes en la mano.

-Comandaré los cañones que derribarán la Bastilla.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- trató de levantarse mirándola aterrado.

-No te muevas… Tu herida podría abrirse- lo empujó suavemente para evitar que se levantara.

-Oscar te matarán- insistió tratando de detenerla, estaba desesperado.

-No me pasará nada- se acercó para besarlo.

-Por favor no vayas, prometiste cuidarte- le suplicó André tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

-Tranquilízate, te prometo que no me ocurrirá nada- se puso de pie –Te veré en unas horas- lo besó suavemente y salió de la habitación sin poner atención a las súplicas de André.

Mientras lo que quedaba de su pelotón se adelantaba para tomar posición, Oscar cabalgó junto a Alain para darle las ultimas instrucciones. -Debes secundarme en la dirección. Tengo entendido que sólo ciento cuarenta soldados custodian la Bastilla- le dijo al Teniente Soissons.

-Sí, Comandante.

-Si procedemos como corresponde es cuestión de horas que logremos que se rindan- su mente de estratega estaba funcionando a toda velocidad, con esfuerzo había logrado concentrarse dejando de lado todo el dolor que sentía. Escucharon un estallido. –¿Qué fue eso?- miró en dirección del estruendo.

Un grupo de gente huía despavorida desde el extremo sur de la ciudad, entre los gritos aterrados de la gente logró entender algo relacionado con una explosión.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- preguntó en voz alta, bajó del caballo que le habían facilitado y detuvo a una mujer que corría -¡Dígame! ¿Qué pasó?- la tomó de los hombros.

-¡La armada lanzó explosivos al hospital de campaña!- contestó entre sollozos -¡Todos nuestros heridos están muertos!- soltándose de sus manos la mujer se alejó corriendo.

-¡Noooooo!- cayó de rodillas al suelo, la gente seguía corriendo a su alrededor. Comenzó a temblar sin control.

-Oscar debes levantarte, morirás aplastada por la turba- Alain la tironeó de un brazo y la arrastró hacia un rincón.

-André… lo mataron… lo mataron… Alain mataron a André…- comenzó a repetir llorando descontrolada –Dios mío lo mataron, lo mataron… no puede ser- sus ojos estaban completamente fuera de órbitas, se levantó desesperada para tratar de correr en dirección de la explosión –Debo ir a buscarlo- estaba consternada.

—Detente, no puedes ir allá... no hay nada que podamos hacer— la tomó de los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar, apenas podía contenerla. Desesperado la abrazó hasta que sintió que su delgado cuerpo dejaba de temblar –Tenemos que salir de aquí, nos esperan frente a la Bastilla— susurró junto a su oído –Allá estaremos seguros.

Las náuseas que sentía producto del terror la hicieron soltarse con violencia de los brazos de Alain, abriéndose paso entre la gente que huía, corrió hacia un extremo de la calle. Se apoyó con una mano en la pared y vomitó hasta que vació totalmente su estómago. Estaba pálida y a punto de caer nuevamente al suelo. El Teniente la sostuvo justo antes de que cayera.

" _Se lo debo a André, es lo que él quería… le daré a nuestro hijo un lugar seguro y justo en donde crecer_ " pensó concentrándose en respirar mientras se infundía valor, se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta mientras empujaba a Alain tratando de alejarlo de ella.

—¿Qué harás?— preguntó el hombre sin entender, la tomó de los hombros girándola para mirarla a los ojos —Entiendo que tu pena es muy grande, pero la vida siempre nos golpea y debes continuar— él también lloraba.

—Cállate— murmuró ella y lo miró secándose los ojos con los dedos —Esto aún no acaba...

El mejor amigo de André la tomó de un brazo –¡¿Qué estás pensando?!

Oscar lo observó fijamente y levantó la barbilla, pese a que se sentía vacía, aún se sentía responsable de luchar por su patria. Debía luchar por los sueños de André. Se secó las lágrimas con una mano. —Muévete… no es correcto que haga esperar a mis soldados— caminó hacia su caballo dispuesta a morir en el enfrentamiento si era necesario.

Apenas llegaron al lugar acordado escucharon la voz de Bernard.

—¡¿Qué pasa con los cañones?! ¿Por qué no disparan? ¡Tenemos doce, si no los usamos nos masacrarán!— gritó el periodista.

—Perdona el retraso, ya estamos aquí— Oscar caminó decidida y se ubicó en primera línea, frente a los cañones, desenfundó su espada y dio media vuelta para entregar instrucciones –André debemos...— se llevó la mano a la boca… él no estaba, jamás estaría con ella nuevamente, pesadas lágrimas brotaron una vez más de sus ojos. Apretó los párpados unos instantes para concentrarse y gritó con la voz quebrada –¡Apunten a cuarenta y cinco grados…! ¡Fuego!

Lograron disparar tres descargas seguidas.

–¡Vuelvan a cargar!... ¡Fuego!— gritó con la garganta desgarrada y el olor de la pólvora rodeándola. El calor de los cañones escaldaba su espalda y su cabello se movía con la velocidad de las balas disparadas. Durante los segundos en que preparaban el cuarto ataque miró el cielo azul, era un día precioso, vio pasar una paloma blanca y pensó en André una vez más mientras una ráfaga de balas caía sobre ella.

—¡Oscar, cuidado!

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Alain. Mientras caía al suelo lo vio correr en su dirección.

–¡Consigan un médico!- gritó desesperado tomándola en sus brazos para sacarla de la línea de fuego. Se refugiaron en un callejón.

-Alain… no escucho los cañones... Deben seguir disparando- murmuró entre quejidos –Déjame descansar por favor… estoy muy cansada- jadeó nuevamente producto del dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir, con el brazo que no estaba herido se palpó el vientre -Mi hijo…- susurró -Alain… ¿Dónde mi dispararon?- preguntó asustada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- murmuró el Teniente completamente aterrado -No le pasó nada…- trató de tranquilizarla.

-¡Ya escucharon a la Comandante!- Alain gritó a los soldados que la rodeaban y miraban consternados. -Doctor sálvela, por favor haga algo...- suplicó al médico que se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-Tranquilo al parecer los impactos recibidos no afectaron órganos vitales, déjeme revisarla- cortó el uniforme para poder revisar las heridas. –Tal como lo pensaba, los proyectiles atravesaron limpiamente sus miembros, necesitará suturas en el brazo y pierna izquierda- comenzó dar rápidas puntadas para poder detener el sangrado y vendarla, Oscar había perdido el conocimiento.

-¿Puede viajar?- preguntó Alain angustiado.

-¿Viajar? No, de ninguna manera. Sería peligroso, podría sufrir una hemorragia.

-Asegure sus vendas por favor, debo sacarla de aquí- insistió el militar.

Una vez que el médico terminó su tarea la tomó en sus brazos. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a André.


	14. Chapter 14

**I Will Remember You (Sarah McLachlan)**

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Want to feel your warmth upon me  
I want to be the one

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much to deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

* * *

Tomando el primer caballo que vio disponible, Alain De Soissons acomodó sobre la montura a su Comandante y subiéndose junto a ella se dirigió a todo galope hacia Saint Antoine. El caos reinante en la ciudad le ayudó a esquivar a los militares que se agolpaban en las calles. Mientras maniobraba el corcel agradeció que Oscar continuara inconsciente, debido a eso no estaba perdiendo tiempo tratando de controlarla ni llamaba la atención de quienes se cruzaban en su camino.

A lo lejos vio oculto un carruaje pequeño, modesto y aparentemente vacío " _Al menos el sueco es inteligente"_ murmuró para sí mismo.

-Alain… ¿Dónde me estás llevando?- Oscar preguntó saliendo apenas de la inconsciencia –Déjame descansar por favor, no me siento bien- murmuró.

-Tranquila estamos llegando- susurró tratando de calmarla. Desmontó con cuidado y se acercó al carruaje con ella en brazos. Golpeó suavemente la puerta con un pie.

Fersen salió desde el interior de la berlina, estaba vestido con ropas oscuras y modestas.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasó?- le arrebató a Oscar de sus brazos -¿Dónde está André?- lo buscó angustiado con la mirada.

-Está muerto- Alain bajó la vista hacia su Comandante, la mujer se había desmayado nuevamente.

-No puede ser…- el sueco apretó contra su pecho el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y la miró desesperado –Está herida, no soportará el viaje…- todo se estaba complicando y no sabía muy bien como manejar toda la responsabilidad que estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-Lo hará, tiene más coraje que nosotros dos juntos- Alain escrutó el interior del carruaje –¿Gabrielle está aquí?, no puedes llevarla solo.

-Aquí estoy- se asomó la pequeña mujer –Todo saldrá bien- trató de tranquilizarlos al ver como ambos hombres lucían pálidos y asustados.

Oscar volvió en si –Alain ¿Qué pasa?- levantó la vista y vio el rostro de Fersen, trató de soltarse de sus brazos para ponerse de pie. Él la apretó nuevamente contra su cuerpo reteniéndola. Incapaz de luchar estiró el brazo sano hacia Alain y lo tomó de la chaqueta -No hagas esto por favor… Quiero que mi hijo nazca aquí, quiero estar cerca de André aunque él esté muerto- le suplicó.

–Debes perdonarme, le prometí que te pondría a salvo- el Teniente tomó la mano que trataba de sostenerlo y la besó con cariño.

Fersen, haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas de Oscar, la acomodó dentro del carruaje con la ayuda de Alain. Gabrielle comenzó a arroparla.

–Debemos irnos ahora- ambos hombres salieron del carruaje, el Conde se ubicó como cochero y tomó con decisión las riendas, si André había confiado en él no lo defraudaría –Gracias por tu ayuda- hizo un gesto con la cabeza al soldado que lo miraba destrozado.

-Cuídala con tu vida- le suplicó Alain. Haberla traicionado le rompía el corazón.

-No hace falta que lo digas…- Axel fustigó los caballos.

El Teniente Soissons vio como el carruaje se alejaba rápidamente entre la turba que corría sin rumbo.

* * *

Hans Axel Von Fersen logró avanzar de forma prácticamente desapercibida. Casi había llegado límite de Paris y faltaban sólo unos kilómetros para cambiar de carruaje a uno más cómodo cuando a lo lejos vio un puesto de control militar, disminuyó la velocidad.

Pese a que ya no pertenecía a la armada Francesa había recibido el reporte de la deserción de la Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército, sabía que Oscar era buscada por traición. Preparó los documentos que llevaba, su nombre, contactos y cercanía con los reyes lo ayudarían a salir del país, para ella había preparado documentos con un nombre falso haciéndola pasar por su esposa. Con tristeza miró los documentos que había preparado para André, él los acompañaría como pariente de su mujer. Presuroso dobló los papeles y se preparó para que lo registraran.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó uno de los guardias cerrándole el paso. –¡Identifíquese!- se acercó a él.

-Soy el Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen y voy de regreso a mi país. Aquí está la autorización emitida por los Reyes- extendió los documentos.

El soldado los revisó y lo miró con un dejo de desprecio. -¿Con quién viaja?- se acercó a la puerta del carruaje.

-Con mi esposa y su dama de compañía- se bajó de la berlina.

-Debo revisar el interior del carruaje.

Fersen bloqueó la puerta. –No deseo que se le importune… está embarazada y no se siente bien- insistió.

-Déjeme pasar- el guardia lo empujó hacia un lado con el fusil y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Vio a una mujer desmayada en el interior atendida por su sirvienta. –¿Qué le pasa a su… esposa?- lo miró aún dubitativo.

-No se ha sentido bien, por eso viajamos con tanta prisa, deseo que la revise el médico de mi familia- lo miró fijamente –Si me disculpa debemos continuar nuestro viaje- tomó la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla.

-Deténgase- el soldado volvió a abrir la puerta y tomó con la punta del fusil un trozo de ropa que estaba oculto bajo uno de los asientos del carruaje. Era una guerrera de color azul ensangrentada.

-¡¿Que ocurre aquí?!- gritó un hombre mientras se acercaba -¡¿Por qué tarda tanto en revisar este carruaje?!

-Brigadier, la mujer al interior del carruaje coincide con la descripción de la Comandante Jarjayes- tiró la chaqueta que aún mantenía en su fusil al suelo. -El Conde Von Fersen estaba a punto de explicarme que hacía esto en el carro.

Fersen sintió como el sudor bajaba por su espalda. Le pareció conocida esa voz, haciendo gala de su habitual encanto sonrió mientras giraba para mirar a quien se acercaba. -Conde De Girodelle– se relajó -Le explicaba al soldado aquí presente que viajo de urgencia con mi esposa debido problemas de salud, nuestros documentos ya los presenté. En cuanto a esa chaqueta, no sé qué hacía en el carruaje... Alguien debe haberla dejado ahí, es un carruaje alquilado en Paris- lo miró con una súplica en los ojos.

-Conde Von Fersen, no estaba enterado de su reciente matrimonio- Victor se acercó a la puerta del coche –Usted comprenderá que dada la situación actual del país debemos ser meticulosos- miró al interior del carro y vio a Oscar desmayada cubierta con una manta, reaccionó y cerró rápido la puerta. –Perdóneme por retrasarlo, claro que conozco a su esposa, lo había olvidado- se volvió hacia el soldado que seguía empecinado en la chaqueta ensangrentada –Devuélvale los documentos al Conde por favor y continúe con la revisión de los otros carruajes.

-Pero Comandante…- insistió el soldado mirando con ira a Fersen.

-Es una orden ¡¿Es necesario que se la repita?!- lo amonestó.

El soldado entregó los documentos y se retiró furioso.

-¿Quieres explicarme que pasa?- Girodelle lo interpeló molesto -¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué Oscar está contigo y no en Paris con André?– empuñó su mano tratando de contener su rabia -Es buscada por traición y tú estás tratando de salir fuera del país con ella, debes pasar más puestos de control- se movió nervioso -No podrás evitar que la capturen.

-Baja la voz por favor- el sueco se acercó tratando de parecer amigable para disimular, habían captado la atención de más soldados –André está muerto, ella está sola y herida. Si se queda será juzgada en una corte marcial, si es que llega a tener la suerte de tener un juicio, pero ambos sabemos que lo más probable es que simplemente sea fusilada- se acercó más a Girodelle –¿Nos ayudarás o no?

-Espérame aquí- se retiró molesto. El espigado Comandante de ojos verdes regresó a los pocos minutos con un documento en la mano –Este es un permiso firmado por mí para que no te registren nuevamente aludiendo que vi un certificado médico y es una enfermedad contagiosa- le extendió un sobre –Ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión.

Fersen condujo la berlina sin descanso hasta el cambio de caballos y carruaje, gracias a la ayuda de Girodelle prácticamente no los habían detenido, ni menos registrado, en los puestos de control. Abrió la puerta del coche.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Necesita descansar- Gabrielle habló preocupada –Ella está en un estado… delicado.

-Sé que está embarazada- contestó con simpleza -Conduciré toda la noche, en la madrugada llegaremos a Bélgica y ahí podrá descansar unos días antes de que tomemos el barco que nos llevará a Suecia- cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos –Iré a ver si está listo el otro carruaje, es un poco más cómodo- cerró la puerta. Después de unos minutos regresó –Ya está todo listo- tomó a Oscar en sus brazos para cambiarla de carro. La acomodó con cuidado al interior del nuevo coche, cuando se disponía a salir la Comandante lo afirmó con fuerza de un brazo.

-Fersen…- su voz sonó ronca producto del dolor -¿Dónde me llevas?- murmuró.

-Oscar debes descansar, aún faltan algunas horas de viaje- trató de soltarse, le impresionó que pese a estar semiinconsciente tuviera tanta fuerza.

-Maldición...- jadeó debido al esfuerzo -Exijo que me digas dónde me llevas.

-En unas horas llegaremos a Bélgica, descansaremos ahí hasta que te recuperes y continuaremos hacia Suecia, te quedarás en mi casa… ahí nadie te encontrará- nunca le habían gustado los rodeos, menos con ella.

-Fersen no hagas esto, mi lugar está en Francia- insistió.

El aludido tomó la mano que lo afirmaba y la besó –Trata de descansar-. Se puso de pie para continuar el camino.

-¡Nunca te perdonaré esto!- los ojos azules de la Comandante brillaron furiosos -¡No puedes decidir por mi!

-Lo sé, pero viviré con ello- Fersen cerró la puerta del carruaje sin tomar en cuenta los gritos y amenazas que se escuchaban desde el interior.

* * *

El rubicundo médico salió de la habitación de la posada tratando de dilucidar de qué forma la mujer que acababa de atender había resultado herida. Le parecía demasiado extraño que una embarazada tuviera lesiones de balas, más aún cuando la misma era a todas luces una persona de origen aristocrático. Esforzándose en seguir las instrucciones que le habían dado, se había concentrado en no preguntar nada y limitarse a atenderla. Detuvo su caminar cuando el elegante hombre que lo había mandado a llamar lo interceptó en el pasillo.

-Doctor ¿Cómo está?- Fersen se acercó al médico que acababa de revisar a Oscar.

-Con descanso debiese recuperarse, revisé las suturas y cambié sus vendajes, dejé con su dama de compañía las instrucciones en caso de alguna emergencia. Perdió mucha sangre y está agotada por el viaje, eso es muy peligroso en su estado- lo miró curioso –Debe preocuparse de que su esposa se alimente bien y descanse antes de que decidan irse de aquí.

-No se preocupe, me encargaré de ello- puso una pequeña bolsa con dinero en las manos del médico –Agradeceré no comentar con nadie nuestra presencia.

Después de un rato decidió ir a ver personalmente a su amiga. Entró a la habitación de la posada tratando de emitir el menor ruido posible, vio como Gabrielle estaba retirando una bandeja con comida que no había sido tocada.

-Oscar, debes comer- le dijo suavemente acercándose a la cama donde estaba recostada.

—Sal de aquí… déjame sola— lo miró seria.

A Fersen le impactó ver sus ojos, no había rastro de la pasión que siempre los inundaba, sólo vio dolor en un rostro congestionado por las lágrimas. Trató de acercarse nuevamente. —Oscar...

-No te atrevas a tocarme- le dijo –¡Y sal de la habitación ahora, sigo molesta contigo por haberme mentido!- procurando no apoyar el brazo y pierna heridos se acomodó con esfuerzo entre las almohadas dándole la espalda. Se mordió los labios hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre para no emitir ningún quejido de dolor frente a él.

Fersen se retiró en silencio, antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó como Oscar lloraba nuevamente.

-o-

Gabrielle salió del comedor con una taza de chocolate, sabía cuánto le gustaba esa bebida a su señora. Mientras subía las escaleras pensó en su hija. Seguramente también estaba muerta. Respiró profundo ocultando su pena y abrió la puerta de la habitación. —Milady por favor beba esto— le entregó la bebida caliente , Oscar la aceptó. La ahora dama de compañía se alejó para abrir las cortinas de la habitación –Está muy lindo el día… dejaré que entre la luz a la habitación.

—No las abras por favor— susurró —Quiero seguir durmiendo… aún estoy muy cansada.

La pequeña mujer se sentó junto a ella y tomó una de sus manos. –Debe ser fuerte y sobreponerse a esto. Es lo que el señor quería— le dijo suavemente.

—Lo sé…— suspiró con tristeza —Gabrielle… es posible que Anne y su esposo también estén muertos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ellos también— la miró llena de dolor mientras pesadas lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas —Tantas familias quedaron destruidas...— se lamentó.

—Lo sé, pero nosotros siempre supimos a que estábamos expuestos. Si ellos murieron sé que su sacrificio no fue en vano… Los pobres estamos acostumbrados al dolor de la muerte— se secó los ojos con un pañuelo. –El señor también sabía todo lo que se estaba arriesgando, por eso organizó todo para que usted y su hijo estuvieran a salvo... su bebé será nuestro consuelo, juntas lo cuidaremos y recordaremos en él a mi Anne y al señor André.

Oscar asintió con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas —Acércame la bandeja por favor— susurró —Trataré de comer.

Gabrielle observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente, ambas estaban sufriendo de la misma forma. Sabía que Oscar estaba soportando un profundo dolor, durante el tiempo que había trabajado para ella la había llegado a apreciar como a una hija y podía ver su fragilidad tras esa coraza de valentía que siempre llevaba. Con decisión se acercó a su señora y la abrazó como lo hubiera hecho con Anne.

Oscar lloró en sus brazos hasta que sintió que no le quedaban más lágrimas —¿Cómo voy a vivir sin él?— preguntó entre sollozos —Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero aún no sé como lograrlo— murmuró.

—Lo hará— la consoló Gabrielle —Sé que lo hará— la acunó en su pecho para que llorara nuevamente.

De esa forma, entre lágrimas y tristeza transcurrió más de una semana. Cuando Oscar se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para continuar el viaje le dio instrucción a su dama de compañía para que le avisara a Fersen. Desde el día en que ella lo había echado de su recámara, él no se había vuelto a acercar.

—Conde Fersen…— Gabrielle se acercó sigilosamente al elegante hombre que estaba bebiendo una copa en el bar de la posada.

—¿Le pasa algo a Oscar?— se puso de pie asustado. En todo el tiempo que llevaban ocultos en la hospedería había procurado mantener las distancias.

—No, está recuperándose bien... De eso quería hablarle— lo alejó del cantinero –Estamos listas, le aviso para que pueda alistar todo— hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-o-

El día fijado para continuar el viaje Fersen vio descender por las escaleras de la posada a la alta y delgada mujer. Gracias a que Gabrielle había sacado alguna prendas desde la casa que permanecía cerrada en París, Oscar vestía pantalones y una elegante blusa de su propiedad, estaba, además, enfundada en un largo abrigo. Con admiración vio como la Ex Comandante del Ejército se apoyaba con esfuerzo en un improvisado bastón, era obvio que le costaba moverse debido a las heridas.

-Está todo listo para que nos marchemos- extendió una mano para ayudarla a descender –¿Me permites ayudarte?- vio como sus ojos azules brillaban debido al dolor que sentía con cada paso que daba.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola- caminó lentamente hasta la berlina -Vamos- subió al carruaje y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Hurts Like Hell (Fleurie)

How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell

I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell

Dreams fight with machines  
Inside my head like adversaries  
Come wrestle me free  
Clean from the war  
Your heart fits like a key  
Into the lock on the wall  
I turn it over, I turn it over  
But I can't escape  
I turn it over, I turn it over

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell

* * *

Cuando André recuperó la consciencia lo primero que pensó fue en Oscar, al segundo siguiente sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza. Con dificultad se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, la sintió mojada por un líquido tibio " _Sangre"_ pensó. Trató de abrir los ojos, estaba muy mareado. Se concentró en respirar profundamente, un dolor en el pecho lo dejo al borde de volver a desmayarse, recordó la herida de bala. Nuevamente trató de abrir los ojos, en cuanto logró enfocar la vista vio un rostro desconocido que lo observaba, puso atención a lo que decían a su alrededor. -¡Aquí hay alguien vivo!- escuchó a lo lejos. Sintió como lo levantaron entre dos personas para colocarlo en una improvisada camilla. Volvió a desmayarse.

"¿Agua?" Sintió en sus labios el borde de una jarra, sin pensarlo trató de incorporarse para beber, con dificultad lo logró, bebió con avidez, estaba sediento. Volvió a recostarse tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados para no marearse y vomitar. Una mano tocó su frente y se retiró sin comentarios. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. " _Oscar"_ pensó nuevamente en ella antes de sumirse nuevamente en un pesado sueño.

Sentía el cuerpo agotado por los temblores producto de la fiebre, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera tenía consciencia de haber comido o bebido algo. Volvió a pensar en Oscar y esta vez sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Estaba lejos de él, esa era la única certeza que tenía.

-¿Usted era soldado de la Guardia Real o me equivoco?- preguntó la mujer que lo estaba ayudando a sentarse para que comiera el aguado caldo que estaba frente a él. André no contestó.

–Cuando lo encontramos estaba herido pero vestía el uniforme de la Guardia. Si no fuera por ustedes no habríamos logrado tomar la Bastilla- la mujer insistía en hablar, era obstinada. ¿Cómo podía decirle que en realidad quería estar muerto?.

–Debe poner de su parte para recuperarse, ya podría estar caminando. Piense en su hermano.

-¿Hermano?- André la miró sin entender, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba, su voz sonó ronca.

-Ha repetido un nombre sin cesar, supongo que Oscar es su hermano ¿O su hijo quizás?- la mujer continuó hablando. André dejó de escucharla, se recostó y se sumió nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Bernard Chatelet había permanecido durante semanas ocupado en charlas y reuniones, la toma de la Bastilla había resultado un éxito. Finalmente pudo hacerse un tiempo y como parte de su nueva vida política se propuso visitar los hospitales para darle animo a los heridos, estaba muy consciente de que la Revolución sólo había comenzado al ganar la batalla del 14 de Julio, el pueblo no podía decaer en ánimo, era necesario mantenerse unidos. Con paciencia saludó a cada uno de los heridos, se interesó en sus historias y les detalló las novedades del país.

-¿André?- no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Comenzó a acercarse a la litera que estaba en un rincón, estaba seguro de que era su amigo. Se veía considerablemente más delgado pero sin duda era él. –¿Desde cuándo está aquí este hombre?- preguntó al médico que lo estaba acompañando.

-Lo encontramos el mismo día de la toma de la Bastilla. Es uno de los pacientes que no ha mejorado pese a los cuidados.

-o-

Estaba tratando de dormir cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba en el hombro. Pensó que era nuevamente la conversadora enfermera que lo visitaba a diario.

-André, soy yo… Bernard.

Abrió los ojos impactado. Trató de sentarse pero estaba tan débil que se mareo en el momento, debió recostarse para no vomitar -Bernard, que bueno verte bien- extendió una mano para saludarlo.

-Amigo mío pensábamos que estabas muerto…- el periodista estrechó emocionado su mano –Cuando atacaron el hospital provisorio… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo lograste escapar con vida de ahí?- apretó con fuerza su mano, se preocupó al sentirla huesuda y sin la fuerza de siempre.

-Quería alcanzar a Oscar antes de que llegara a la Bastilla, salí del lugar ayudado por Anne tan sólo unos minutos antes de la explosión…

-¿Anne?

-La doncella de Oscar- tosió, sentía la garganta seca -¿Sabes dónde está ella?- preguntó lleno de esperanzas.

-André lo siento…- apretó su hombro –La última vez que la vi fue cuando le dispararon en la toma de la Bastilla, Alain la sacó de la línea de fuego pero no volví a ver a ninguno de los dos.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenia se irguió en la cama aterrado.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Oscar fue herida?- trató de bajarse de la cama, perdió el equilibrio. Se resignó a quedarse sentado -¿Cómo es posible que nadie la haya vuelto a ver?... Alain no puede haber desaparecido- su cabeza daba vueltas llena de preguntas. –Bernard, necesito encontrar a Alain, debes ayudarme.

* * *

 **Estocolmo, Septiembre de 1789**

La elegante y refinada Condesa Sofía Von Fersen entró a la biblioteca del palacete que compartía con su hermano. -Axel, ¿Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Tratando de leer- sonrió divertido -A eso te refieres ¿O me equivoco?- continuó leyendo.

-Me refiero a que quiero que me expliques que hace la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial viviendo en nuestra casa– le quitó el libro de las manos para que le pusiera atención –Si es que se puede decir viviendo, porque no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegó.

-Ya no es la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial desde hace años- Fersen trató de recuperar su libro, su hermana se alejó y lo miró molesta. –Tienes que darle tiempo, no lo está pasando bien- trató de justificar la huraña actitud de Oscar.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta ¿Por qué la trajiste contigo? ¿Por qué insistes en meterte en problemas?- insistió fastidiada la elegante mujer de cabello castaño claro e impresionantes ojos grises.

-Es mi amiga… no es un "problema"… Además, ella necesitaba ayuda y yo podía dársela- se puso de pie incómodo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación ¿Cómo podía explicar algo que ni siquiera para él tenía mucho sentido?.

–Espero que está noche baje a cenar al menos, no me agrada sentir que hay alguien en contra de su voluntad en esta casa- Sofía dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

-Hermana, tienes que tener un poco de paciencia- la miró sonriendo, sabía cómo acercarse a ella –Oscar necesita tiempo, ella saldrá de la habitación cuando se sienta preparada- la besó suavemente en la mejilla, tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y se sentó nuevamente a leer.

-o-

Oscar se paró frente al espejo y colocó su blusa fuera del pantalón tratando de disimular el hecho de que no podía abotonarlo. Había cumplido cinco meses de embarazo y pese a que se sentía completamente desolada estaba motivada a salir de la profunda depresión en la que se encontraba. Caminó hasta el balcón y, pese al frío, salió. Mientras observaba un lago que se veía a lo lejos, sintió un leve movimiento en su interior, era como el suave aleteo de un ave. Llevó nerviosa las manos a su redondeado abdomen, era la primera vez que sentía a su hijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —Hola…— susurró mientras acariciaba su vientre —Soy yo… tu madre— habló mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Pensó en André y en lo feliz que él hubiera estado ante esa pequeña señal. Sintió que el vacío que sentía en el pecho se hacía nuevamente presente, nunca se había sentido tan sola, tan asustada y tan enfadada. Se reprochaba a diario no haber huido con André cuando él se lo había pedido, de haberlo hecho estarían juntos y él continuaría vivo. Se secó con rabia los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. El viento que agitó su cabello le hizo recordar la sensación de montar, no sólo extrañaba al padre de su hijo, también extrañaba la libertad que sentía en esos momentos, extrañaba el ejercicio diario y su independencia. En el afán de cuidarse y proteger a lo único que le quedaba de André había decidido no subirse a un caballo hasta después de que naciera su hijo.

Tratando de serenarse se apoyó en el balaustre del balcón, respiró profundo una vez más intentando contener las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas y continuó admirando el jardín mientras acariciaba su vientre esperando percibir un nuevo movimiento. El sonido de un caballo acercándose la distrajo. Cuando buscó el origen con la mirada vio a Fersen desmontando, sus miradas se encontraron. Él levantó una mano a modo de saludo. Ella lo ignoró, no quería que la viera llorar, volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-o-

Hans Axel Von Fersen vio a lo lejos vio la silueta de la ex militar en el balcón de su habitación, su cabello ondeaba al viento haciéndola parecer completamente indomable, no se habían visto en semanas. No había querido molestarla desde que se instalaron en la casa, levantó su mano para saludarla pero ella lo ignoró. Respiró profundo y entró a la casa, en algún momento tendría que ceder. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Sofía… ¿Podrías pedirle al doctor Andersson que venga?, me gustaría que revisara a Oscar- se quitó los guantes y chaqueta.

-¿Está enferma?- la Condesa recibió la elegante casaca de su adorado hermano. Cada vez que llegaba le gustaba recibirlo personalmente.

-No, pero quiero asegurarme que sus heridas no han tenido complicaciones.- subió las escaleras sin dar mayores explicaciones.

—Oscar… ¿Puedo pasar?— golpeó la puerta de la habitación –Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Me dejas pasar?— insistió y giró la manilla de la puerta, se detuvo al oír un golpe seco contra la madera –Espero que lo que arrojaste no sea una antigüedad de la familia, Sofía se enfadará conmigo si es así— bromeó tratando de tranquilizarla. Tampoco hubo respuesta –Sólo quiero decirte que hoy en la tarde vendrá el doctor Andersson a revisar cómo sigues de salud—. Apesadumbrado al no obtener respuesta se retiró. En el pasillo se encontró con Gabrielle.

-¿No lo recibió?

-No. ¿Se ha alimentado bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, ha comido sin problemas. Pero sigue muy triste... Temo que eso complique su estado- suspiró apesadumbrada la pequeña mujer.

Fersen asintió preocupado y se alejó del lugar para no importunarla nuevamente.

-o-

Oscar se paró frente al espejo nuevamente y miró su reflejo, ya no tenía que ponerse -Me veo completamente ridícula- bufó en voz alta. Frustrada se quitó los pantalones y los lanzó contra la puerta de la habitación justo en el momento en que Fersen golpeaba, el brusco movimiento le provocó una puntada de dolor en la reciente cicatriz del brazo. Suspiró molesta. Las semanas de descanso y la abundante comida habían hecho que su vientre se pronunciara rápidamente. Se colocó nuevamente un camisón y se sentó en la cama.

Gabrielle entró a la habitación, levantó la ropa que estaba en el suelo. -Le traje un té Milady- se acercó a la mujer que estaba con la vista clavaba en el suelo. –Lady Oscar… ¿está bien?- insistió.

-André es quien debería estar conmigo, no Fersen- la miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Gabrielle le entregó un pañuelo. –Solo mi hijo me detiene aquí… si no fuera por él regresaría a Francia y enfrentaría mi destino sin siquiera dudarlo- sus hombros se estremecieron producto del llanto. –¿Qué puedo hacer?- la miró angustiada –Él está muerto por mi culpa, todo es mi responsabilidad.

-Recuéstese un rato milady, después de descansar se sentirá mejor- le acomodó los almohadones ¿Qué más podía hacer? estaba preocupada, veía como el alma de su señora se estaba consumiendo pese a que ella luchaba por reponerse y no sabía cómo ayudarla.

-o-

-¿Cómo la encontró? ¿Cómo está su hijo?- preguntó Fersen al médico que entró a su despacho.

-Bien, sus heridas están prácticamente curadas y su hijo creciendo sin problemas, el embarazo está desarrollándose con normalidad. Le dejaré algunas instrucciones en caso de que sienta algún malestar- comenzó a escribir un documento –Está un poco pálida, le recomendé que saliera a caminar al jardín, el ejercicio y sol le harán bien- le entregó las instrucciones. –En caso de algún inconveniente no dude en avisarme Conde Von Fersen, vendré en unas semanas más a ver cómo sigue- se despidió el médico de la familia.

-Gracias, espero no tener que llamarlo antes de su próxima visita- lo acompañó a la puerta.

Sofía arrastró a su hermano hasta la biblioteca apenas el médico se fue.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Oscar estaba embarazada?- lo miró molesta.

-Bueno, ya te has enterado- el sueco se sentó tras el escritorio dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo.

-Axel, ponme atención por favor- se paró frente a él –¿Es tu hijo? Si es así debes casarte con ella, no puedes dejar que un Von Fersen nazca fuera del matrimonio, ella es miembro de una destacada familia francesa, no es lo ideal, pero no habrá problema con nuestra familia.

-No, no es mío- la miró desafiante –Pero eso no me importa, a ese niño no le faltará nada.

Sofía lo miró impactada –Axel… ¿Estás enamorado de ella?- se sentó frente a él -¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?

-El padre de la criatura está muerto... en relación a tu otra pregunta, pese a que es una situación compleja- suspiró -No, no estoy enamorado de ella- bajó la mirada.

-Debiste haberme dicho antes que ella estaba encinta… he pensado todo el tiempo que solo era una mujer complicada y hosca- tomó su mano tratando de reconfortarlo y sonrió ante un nuevo proyecto –Pobrecilla, debe estar sufriendo mucho.

-Sofía detente, sé lo que estás pensando- suspiró y la miró a los ojos -Oscar es diferente a todas las mujeres que conoces, no es _"algo"_ que puedas arreglar.

—Sé que debe ser diferente—se puso de pie y acarició su cabello con cariño, adoraba a su hermano –Que le tengas tanto cariño, como para traerla aquí, ella debe ser una mujer diferente… Sólo te he visto preocupado por alguien una vez… y ella era una Reina.

-Aún lo es- la miró herido.

-Tienes razón, lo siento… no quise decirlo de esa forma- lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cry (James Blunt)**

I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.

I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend.

You and I have been through many things.  
I'll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything,  
But don't go tearing your life apart.

I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.

* * *

 **Septiembre de 1789**

-¿Qué significa esto?- Oscar miró el vestido que estaba sobre la cama. –Gabrielle, ¿Quién dejó esto aquí?- insistió sin lograr entender que es lo que pasaba.

-Lady Sofía lo trajo como un presente para usted- contestó nerviosa la mujer.

–Yo no uso vestidos, devuélveselo por favor- Oscar lo tomó y se lo entregó de regreso.

-o-

Fersen vio como Sofía caminaba por el pasillo con un montón de ropa en los brazos, se veía realmente furiosa.

-¿No me digas que ahora te convertirás en modista?- preguntó divertido.

-¡No usa vestidos!- los ojos grises de Sofía Von Fersen refulgían de rabia -¡¿Qué mujer no usa vestidos?!– arrojó las prendas al suelo, vuelos y encajes cayeron a los pies de su hermano –¡¿Quién no usa vestidos estando embarazada?! ¡¿Acaso piensa vivir en camisón todos los meses que le quedan?!

Fersen rió hasta las lágrimas -¿Le llevaste vestidos a Oscar?- continuó riendo -¿En qué pensabas? Te dije que ella no era como las mujeres que conocías- recogió la ropa que estaba en el piso y se la entregó nuevamente –Agradezco la intención y seguramente ella también lo hace, pero Oscar... no usa vestidos- continuó riendo.

-Axel… ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza?- lo miró enojada –¿Acaso no has pensado que el cuerpo cambia y ella ya no puede usar la ropa que traía? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que quizás esa es la razón por la cual no sale de la habitación?

-No… no había pensado en eso- el sueco abrió los ojos impresionado y guardó silencio por unos momentos –Tienes razón… pensaré en algo- trató de sonreír.

-Piensa pronto porque esa mujer ya tiene seis meses de embarazo y no puede vivir en ropa de cama, ni menos encerrada en una habitación- dio media vuelta molesta y se alejó de él.

* * *

Oscar despertó angustiada y se sentó de golpe en el lecho. Había tenido nuevamente una pesadilla. De forma inconsciente acarició el lado de su cama vacío, siempre lo hacía. Esperaba encontrar a André allí, pero una vez más la frialdad de las sábanas le recordó su ausencia. No sabía qué hora era, ya que después de haber vivido prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día y durante dos meses en la misma habitación, había perdido toda noción del tiempo.

Se levantó con dificultad, pues le dolía la espalda. Se refrescó la frente y nuca con un poco de agua que había en una fina palangana sobre el tocador de la habitación. Estiró los brazos lo más que pudo en búsqueda de algún tipo de alivio, finalmente decidió salir de la alcoba, necesitaba caminar para aliviar el dolor de su columna " _definitivamente me falta hacer ejercicio"_ pensó. Colocó una bata sobre su espalda y salió descalza, esperaba no encontrarse con nadie debido a que al parecer era de madrugada. Caminó lentamente por la mansión disfrutando mover su cuerpo, pasó frente a la biblioteca y vio que estaba iluminada debido a la chimenea encendida, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se acercó silenciosamente al oír voces.

-El Gobierno de la Revolución ya privó de sus privilegios a sacerdotes y aristócratas. En estos momentos el comité revolucionario en París juzga a muchos de los aristócratas que están desprestigiados entre el pueblo por sus malas acciones y los sentencia a la guillotina uno a uno.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con ella?- la voz de Fersen era apenas un murmullo.

-Claro, el Rey y su familia fueron retirados del palacio de Versalles y se encuentran ahora en las Tullerias en París.

-¿Pero como…? ¿A esas ruinas?– Fersen sonaba abatido –Nadie ha vivido en las Tullerias en ciento cincuenta años... Que forma más despiadada de tratar a sus reyes.

-El palacio está custodiado por soldados día y noche, sólo unos cuantos sirvientes asisten a la familia real.

-Basta, no quiero escuchar más- la voz del Conde sueco se quebró.

-Sí, Señor.

-Espera… una pregunta más. ¿Cuándo tendrás más noticias de París?

-El próximo mensajero saldrá en un par de semanas desde París. Le traeré noticias en cuanto me sean informadas.

Nerviosa, y aún impactada, por lo que había escuchado, Oscar se ocultó en la oscuridad cuando el desconocido salió de la biblioteca. Después de unos minutos se asomó a la habitación; el elegante Conde continuaba sentado frente al fuego mirando el suelo y sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza. Se veía desolado.

-Fersen…- susurró. Él levantó la vista asustado, los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Oscar se acercó cautelosa y se sentó a su lado -Lamento haber escuchado, no fue mi intención… no te estaba espiando- dijo después de un momento.

-Oscar, no tienes de que disculparte- tomó un sorbo de vino de la copa que estaba cerca, se levantó y sirvió otra copa para ella –Beber un poco no te hará daño- se acercó para entregársela.

-Lo sé- aceptó la fina copa de cristal tallado.

-¿Te gustaría estar presente cuando me informen más noticias sobre París?- la miró esperanzado, ya que era el primer indicio de que ella querría salir de la habitación.

-Sí, me gustaría.

-Podemos pedir noticias de tu familia si gustas.

-Mi familia está muerta- Oscar se puso de pie y caminó hasta uno de los enormes ventanales del despacho.

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención- el sueco se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y se acercó; la puso sobre sus hombros. Ella se asustó ante el gesto y lo miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. –Por favor déjame ayudarte, no me alejes… Éramos buenos amigos- Fersen insistió.

-Confiaba en ti hasta que me trajiste en contra de mi voluntad- Oscar se secó las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarte ahí para que murieras?... Le prometí a André cuidarte- susurró.

-Lo sé y puedo entenderlo… pero eso no lo hace correcto, actuaron a mis espaldas… ambos actuaron a mis espaldas- se movió para dejar la copa que aún sostenía en la mano sobre una mesa, la chaqueta y bata se abrieron un poco. Fersen vio maravillado cómo su redondeado vientre se notaba de forma perfecta a través del camisón. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que prácticamente no la había visto en dos meses.

Oscar cerró su bata y se quitó la fina chaqueta de los hombros -Es tarde, debería dormir… Gracias por el vino- dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

-o-

A los pocos días, Gabrielle entró a la alcoba sosteniendo con dificultad una enorme caja.

-¿Qué es eso?- Oscar dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la cama.

-Es un regalo del Conde- colocó la caja sobre la mesa.

-Devuélveselo, no quiero deberle más cosas- tomó el libro nuevamente.

-Milady, es algo que usted necesita- la mujer dejó la caja y salió de la habitación haciendo oídos sordos a las instrucciones de su señora.

Después de un par de horas, Oscar decidió mirar el interior del paquete. Al abrirlo, abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creerlo, eran ropas masculinas acondicionadas para su estado. Pasó la mano por las finas telas y sonrió.

-o-

Fersen entregó su caballo al mozo de cuadra y salió de la caballeriza, estaba anocheciendo. Caminó lentamente por el jardín antes de entrar a cenar. Cuando la vio creyó estar soñando, Oscar llegaba de un paseo y caminaba directo hacia él, se veía deslumbrante, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de la caminata y su cabello se mecía suavemente con el viento. Estaba vistiendo uno de los trajes a medida que le había mandado a confeccionar, se veía igual de esbelta que siempre, pues sólo al mirarla desde ciertos ángulos se podía observar su estado.

-Quería agradecerte por la ropa. En cuanto me sea posible te devolveré lo que hayas gastado- la rubia habló apenas estuvo frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado- sonrió.

-No me explico cómo acertaste en las medidas...

-Bueno, tengo alguna experiencia en mujeres, no me fue muy difícil calcularlas- contestó. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que Oscar se ruborizaba avergonzada, siempre había apreciado el candor que demostraba en las contadas ocasiones en que se veía enfrentada a materias femeninas –¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?- la miró anhelante.

-Sí, gracias… ahora que ya puedo salir de la habitación pretendo estar en ella únicamente para dormir- sonrió.

Fersen se esforzó en obviar que su sonrisa ya no era la de siempre, un manto de tristeza la acompañaba -Le avisaré a Sofía… Vamos adentro, ya comenzó a hacer frío y no puedes enfermar.

Esa noche los hermanos Von Fersen sonrieron complacidos al ver que la ex militar comía ávidamente mientras entablaba una conversación, llegando incluso a pedirle a Sofía que la ayudara a aprender el idioma.

* * *

I'm in Here (Sia)

I'm in here  
Can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help?

I'm in here, a prisoner of history  
Can anybody help?

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for  
You to come rescue me  
I need you to hold  
All of the sadness I can not  
Living inside of me

I'm in here  
I'm trying to tell you something  
Can anybody help?

I'm in here  
I'm calling out but you can't hear  
Can anybody help?

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for  
You to come rescue me  
I need you to hold  
All of the sadness I can not  
Living inside of me

I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,  
I am fearing it all,  
Stuck inside these walls,  
Tell me there is hope for me  
Is anybody out there listening?

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for  
You to come rescue me  
I need you to hold  
All of the sadness I can not  
Living inside of me

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for  
You to come rescue me  
I need you to hold  
Living inside of me

I'm in here  
Can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help?

* * *

 **Octubre de 1789**

Sentada en el jardín, Oscar estaba tan concentrada leyendo que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Sofía se sentó a su lado con un canasto lleno de materiales para bordar. -Yo no bordo- habló antes de que la hermana de Fersen le dijera algo. Sonrió para no ser tan dura -Es decir, yo no sé bordar… ni me interesa hacerlo- trató de explicar.

-No son para ti, son para mi- la Condesa sonrió tranquilizándola -¿Has pensado en qué nombre le pondrá a la criatura?- preguntó en tono despreocupado.

Oscar se sorprendió con la pregunta. –No, la verdad es que no lo he pensado- puso la mano sobre su vientre. ¿Cómo podía admitir que aún se sentía tan desolada que se obligaba a no pensar en su hijo porque cada vez que lo hacía pensaba inevitablemente en André y eso aún no podía enfrentarlo?

-Bueno, cuando lo decidas me gustaría saberlo, así puedo poner su nombre en el ajuar que estoy haciendo- miró divertida como Oscar abría los ojos sin entender, estaba aprendiendo a conocerla y le había tomado cariño –Obviamente, el bebé necesitará ropa adecuada- sonrió y sacando una delicada tela comenzó a bordar.

-¡Oscar!

La aludida levantó la vista y recibió en el aire el arma que Fersen le había lanzado.

-¿Perdiste la razón o qué?- lo reprendió duramente Sofía –Podría haberse disparado.

-Está descargada, así que eso es imposible- contestó tranquilo.

-Podrías haberla golpeado- volvió a reprenderlo.

-Sabía que la atraparía- llegó frente a ellas –Voy a practicar un poco de tiro y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme, quiero aprovechar que no está nevando- miró a Oscar y sonrió, después de unos segundos extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias, en realidad hace mucho que no disparo… me vendría bien un poco de práctica- pensó en rechazar la mano que Fersen le extendía, pero ya no podía levantarse fácilmente. Aceptó la ayuda.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta un punto alejado de la propiedad, pese al frío agradeció el poder hacer algo más que permanecer sentada. Mientras Fersen acomodaba algunas botellas sobre un árbol, Oscar no pudo evitar pensar en André. Esforzándose en alejar la tristeza que amenazaba con arruinar el momento, acarició su vientre y respiró profundo.

-Listo- el sueco se acercó y cargó una pistola. Rápidamente apuntó e hizo estallar la primera botella -¿Eres capaz de acertar al trozo de vidrio que quedó sobre el árbol?- la desafió.

-Por supuesto- contestó ella, trató de inclinarse para tomar la caja de municiones pero no pudo hacerlo. Fersen reaccionó rápido y le quitó el arma para cargarla él. Se la entregó. Oscar estiró el brazo y cerrando un ojo apuntó. El trozo de vidrió explotó

-¡Excelente!- celebró el Conde -Ahora tu primero y yo trataré de hacer lo mismo- se animó como un infante.

Oscar sonrió -Levanta la caja y sostenla- le dijo -Quiero cargar yo.

Fersen hizo lo que le pedía -Te propondría un duelo de espadas o incluso una carrera a caballo, pero creo que no sería prudente- sonrió de forma encantadora -No me gustaría aprovecharme de tu poca movilidad- bromeó.

-No me tientes, porque bien sabes que te puedo ganar en ambas cosas- contestó ella mientras finalizaba la carga. Apuntó y disparó.

Después de un rato comenzaron a practicar con un rifle y haciendo blancos móviles.

-Lamento no tener manzanas…- murmuro el sueco -Recuerdo muy bien cuando hice explotar una en tu casa.

Oscar lo miró -Ya estoy cansada- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Fersen, sin entender muy bien que había pasado, guardó las cosas y la siguió. Con rápidas zancadas le dio alcance.

-No has perdido tu increíble puntería- habló después de un rato y tratando de retomar la agradable comunicación que estaban teniendo. Llevaba el rifle apoyado en su hombro, la pistola en su cinturón y la caja con municiones bajo un brazo.

-No es algo que se olvide fácilmente- Oscar sonrió tratando de olvidar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo una vez más, realmente había disfrutado practicar tiro al blanco y no quería que el inocente comentario del sueco arruinara todo. De pronto, se detuvo llevándose una mano al vientre y se quejó suavemente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Fersen dejó caer lo que llevaba y se acercó a ella preocupado.

-No es nada... Sólo fue una patada o un puñetazo- respiró profundo. Últimamente los movimientos iban en aumento, estaba por cumplir siete meses de gestación y sentía que su cuerpo apenas podía aguantar el peso, y volumen, extra. Intentó seguir caminando pero debió detenerse nuevamente, se inclinó un poco y se quejó.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- Fersen insistió asustado.

-Sí, sólo debo sentarme un rato- se mareó un poco –Quizás me esforcé demasiado.

–Déjame ayudarte- la tomó de una mano y la guió a uno de los bancos del patio –¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al médico?

-No, no es necesario- se sentó y apoyó las manos sobre su abultado vientre mientras se concentraba en respirar profundo.

Fersen se sentó junto a ella en silencio. Admiró como seguía manteniendo la compostura y elegancia de siempre, a lo largo de su vida había visto en la corte a muchas mujeres embarazadas, y la mayoría eran un manojo de nervios e histeria.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el sueco después de un rato, al ver que ella ya respiraba de forma mas tranquila.

-En nada… intento no pensar en nada- contestó con calma.

-Puedes decírmelo- insistió el Conde.

-No hay nada que decir- la rubia alisó con las manos un pliegue de su chaleco –No pienso en nada, incluso muchas veces trato de ni siquiera pensar en mi hijo porque cuando lo hago inevitablemente pienso en André… y cuando pienso en él, a veces quisiera estar muerta...- contestó con un hilo de voz. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

-Oscar…- Fersen tomó entre sus manos la mano de ella que estaba a su alcance –No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Entiendo porque él quería verme fuera de Francia, pero te aseguro que si André no estuviera muerto yo no estaría aquí… No creas que he olvidado tu descabellada propuesta, dime… ¿Debo confiar en que eso no tiene nada que ver con tu deseo de ayudarme?- apenas terminó de hablar se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura.

-No digas eso….- le contestó herido –No te atrevas a insinuar que me alegra la muerte de André, él era mi amigo… y si él no estuviera muerto estaría aquí con nosotros… ese era el plan original, todo esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó años atrás.

Oscar lo miró unos segundos en silencio y asintió -Confiaré en ti…- trató de ponerse de pie, no pudo –¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?

Fersen se levantó y la ayudó. Una vez que ella estuvo de pie a su lado, puso la blanca y delicada mano sobre su brazo para que se apoyara en él.

-El rifle…- murmuró ella.

-Enviaré a alguien a buscarlo- contestó tranquilo.

La rubia asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta la casa.

* * *

 **Noviembre de 1789**

-Oscar ¿Puedo pasar?- Fersen golpeó la puerta.

Gabrielle miró a su señora, cuando ella asintió abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?- le preguntó preocupado -¿Te has sentido bien?

–Preferí cenar aquí- la rubia trató de acomodarse en el diván –Me duele un poco la espalda.

-¿Puedo?- el hombre apuntó un sitio al lado de ella para sentarse. Ella asintió -¿Quieres que vaya por el médico?... si voy personalmente estaríamos pronto aquí.

-No, no es necesario, la semana pasada vino y me dijo que esto era normal, no debo olvidar que casi tengo ocho meses de embarazo- tomó un poco de té de la taza que le ofreció Gabrielle –Mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a este aumento de peso- miró su abultado vientre y sonrió con melancolía.

Fersen la observó detenidamente. Lucía muy hermosa, vestía sólo camisón y bata, su cabello caía suavemente sobre su pecho, notó que su escote era mucho más generoso de lo que recordaba. Era la primera vez en que notaba lo femenina que se veía, eso, sin considerar, la vez en que la había visto usando un vestido. Avergonzado por mirarla de esa forma levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, esos ojos siempre intensos ahora estaban claros y serenos, aún muy tristes mas no atormentados. Sintió deseos de besarla para consolarla y de acariciar su vientre palpitante de vida. Se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de disimular, y sin entender por qué había tenido ese arrebato de pasión con ella. Era imposible, ella era su amiga y él no podía aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. -Dejaré que descanses... Quisiera poder ayudar en algo a que te sientas mejor- habló con torpeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –Buenas noches- salió de la habitación.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Oscar. En cuanto se cerró la puerta se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró amargamente, había visto los ojos de Fersen llenos de deseo y ella también lo había deseado. Se sintió completamente confundida, apenas lograba entenderse. Nada estaba ocurriendo como debería. André había prometido estar junto a ella, no dejarla sola, él había prometido ayudarla a entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba aterrada y lo necesitaba, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan frágil, tan sola ni tan vulnerable. Se desconocía a sí misma y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Esa misma noche despertó bañada en sudor, una vez más había soñado con André, tembló al recordar como aún en sueños lo sentía junto a ella. Se levantó con esfuerzo, el dolor de espalda la estaba matando. Se colocó una bata y salió de la habitación, necesitaba caminar. Vio luz en la biblioteca y empujó suavemente la puerta, Fersen estaba concentrado completando unos documentos.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?- preguntó acercándose al escritorio.

–Así es, no podía dormir- el sueco sonrió –¿Sigues con dolor de espalda?

-Sí, necesitaba caminar.

-Tengo una idea- se puso de pie y abrió la ventana -Ven- la invitó al balcón –El aire fresco te sentará bien.

Oscar lo siguió. Tenía razón, comenzó a sentirse mejor en cuanto sintió la fría brisa en su rostro. Se apoyó en el balaustre. -Tengo miedo- murmuró finalmente.

–Háblame, estoy aquí- Fersen se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Creo que seré una pésima madre- respiró profundo –Además, estoy aterrada... siempre temí dejar de ser yo misma y durante los últimos meses apenas logró reconocerme... es como si me ahogara y por más que nado no puedo salir a flote- volteó y lo miró -¿Has sentido alguna vez eso?

-Sí… sé a lo que te refieres- contestó él y se colocó detrás de ella, la abrazó y sin darle tiempo de rechazarlo puso sus manos sobre su abultado vientre, le habló al oído –No estás sola... te aseguro que volverás a ser la misma, es solo cosa de tiempo y parte de tu estado... nunca he estado embarazado pero es lo que dicen las mujeres, es normal cambiar un poco- sonrió -Mi hermana casi asesinó a mi cuñado en su época… y… ella… Josefina… había días en los que no dejaba de llorar- murmuró recordando los embarazos que había presenciado en la soberana de Francia.

Oscar cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, agradeciendo la confianza con la que él estaba hablando quiso hacer lo mismo -Extraño a André... extraño mi vida, extraño mi uniforme, extraño mi independencia... extraño el tener un propósito... extraño luchar por algo- habló con pesar -Ahora no tengo nada, ni quiera puedo moverme a mi antojo sin ayuda... ¿Qué pasó conmigo?... siempre he hecho lo que quiero y ahora... ahora estoy completamente imposibilitada- era la primera vez que decía en voz alta todos sus miedos y preocupaciones.

-Lo sé... imagino que todo debe ser muy confuso- Fersen estrechó su abrazo -Pero creo que el principal propósito que tienes ahora es bastante obvio- movió la mano que tenía sobre su vientre -Y me atrevería a decir que dentro de poco, apenas y tendrás tiempo de hacer algo más.

Ella guardó silencio, él tenía razón -Así es... todo es muy confuso- habló después de unos segundos y recostó la espalda contra su pecho. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, agradeció sentirse acompañada de esa forma.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Fersen se alarmó al sentir un golpe contra su mano.

-Tampoco puede dormir- contestó ella tranquilamente.

EL Conde se separó de ella para mirarla de frente –¿No te duele?- volvió a poner sus manos sobre el redondo abdomen, un nuevo movimiento se estrelló contra su mano. Sonrió nervioso -¡Como se mueve!- gritó riendo -No puedo creerlo…- la miró maravillado.

-Sólo a veces me duele, pero en general no es doloroso- sonrió. Era la primera vez que alguien más que no fuera ella sentía a su hijo. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Gabrielle cuando se movía.

Fersen tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente –Todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro- susurró contra su cabello, sin soltarla la miró a los ojos.

Oscar lo miró con tristeza. Cuando percibió que él inclinaba la cabeza para besarla volteó la cara -No...- habló contrariada -Pensé que me estabas escuchando como un amigo- dio media vuelta y se alejó.

El sueco maldijo en voz baja, ni siquiera sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma. Caminó hasta el bar y se sirvió un vaso de brandy mientras se reprochaba haber cedido a sus instintos. Pensó en María Antonieta una vez más. Pese a haberla visto embarazada en dos ocasiones, jamás había podido acercarse a ella como lo había hecho hoy con Oscar.

* * *

Heart Like Yours (Willamette Stone)

Breathe deep, breathe clear  
Know that I'm here  
Know that I'm here  
Waitin'

Stay strong, stay gold  
You don't have to fear  
You don't have to fear  
Waitin'

I'll see you soon  
I'll see you soon

How could a heart like yours  
Ever love a heart like mine?  
How could I live before?  
How could I have been so blind?

You opened up my eyes  
You opened up my eyes

Sleep sound, sleep tight  
Here in my mind  
Here in my mind  
Waitin'

Come close, my dear  
You don't have to fear  
You don't have to fear  
Waitin'

I'll see you soon  
I'll see you soon

How could a heart like yours  
Ever love a heart like mine?  
How could I live before?  
How could I have been so blind?

You opened up my eyes  
You opened up my eyes

Hold fast hope  
All your love is all I've ever known

Hold fast hope  
All your love is all I've ever known

How could a heart like yours  
Ever love a heart like mine?  
How could I live before?  
How could I have been so blind?

You opened up my eyes  
You opened up my eyes

You opened up my eyes  
You opened up my eyes

* * *

Después del desencuentro de Oscar y Fersen, ambos se esforzaron en no coincidir a solas nuevamente durante un par de semanas. De esa forma, prácticamente solo compartían a la hora de las comidas.

Un día, en el que la ex militar estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, Sofía entró y la tomó de la mano -¡Ven acompáñame!- habló exultante mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Con los meses Oscar había aprendido que negarse no servía de mucho, más aún cuando estaba tan cansada, por lo que dejó que la hermana menor de Fersen la arrastrara hasta el salón principal. -¿Qué te parece?- le mostró un piano.

Oscar se acercó, levantó la tapa del teclado y acarició las teclas de marfil –Es magnífico- susurró asombrada.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusta!... Es para ti- sonrió complacida –Tardó tiempo en estar listo, pero valió la pena la espera.

-No era necesario- la rubia cerró la tapa –No tenías para que molestarte- se sintió incómoda.

-No fue idea mía, Axel lo encargó en cuanto llegaron desde Francia, es un regalo de él- la invitó a sentarse en el banquillo –Pruébalo por favor… Ni él ni yo aprendimos música, así que no se justificaba tener uno en casa.

Oscar se sentó y comenzó a tocar. La emocionó sentir la música fluir nuevamente de sus dedos, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba esa sensación. Tocó durante un largo rato completamente concentrada, cuando terminó levantó la vista y vio que Fersen había entrado a la habitación. Estaba de pie junto a ella.

-Al parecer es de tu gusto- el Conde sonrió.

-Gracias, no deberías haberte molestado- bajó la vista incómoda, desde que lo había rechazado no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar frente a él.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?- extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –El caminar te ayudará con el malestar de tu espalda y deberíamos aprovechar que no está nevando.

Oscar miró hacia la puerta y vio a Gabrielle sosteniendo una capa, la mujer le hizo un gesto de asentimiento animándola.

–Está bien… Vamos- aceptó su mano.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar de lo acontecido hace semanas. Fersen no quería incomodarla y ella no tenía ninguna intención de disculparse por lo ocurrido.

-o-

Sofía los observó desde la ventana del salón y sonrió al ver como Oscar aceptaba el brazo de su hermano, nunca lo había visto más tranquilo y feliz. Desde su regreso de Francia había rechazado todas las invitaciones a fiestas y reuniones sociales, sólo se dedicaba a su trabajo y a administrar los bienes de la familia. Deseó con todo su corazón que la rubia correspondiera a los sentimientos que su hermano estaba anidando en su corazón, ella lo conocía, y sabía que aunque no lo dijera, algo estaba cambiando en él.

* * *

 **Diciembre de 1789**

Una tarde cualquiera, Oscar estaba sentada en la biblioteca disfrutando el calor del fuego del hogar acompañada de Sofía. Durante las últimas semanas se habían vuelto una costumbre los descansos al aire libre, o frente al fuego, pues la Condesa se esforzaba en acompañarla para que no se sintiera tan sola, aunque prácticamente no hablaban, ya que la hermana de Axel desistió de entablar conversaciones, porque, siendo ambas mujeres honestas, no tenían nada en común. De esa forma, la distinguida Condesa, se había resignado a bordar al lado de la ex Comandante en completo silencio y sin importunarla.

-¿En qué piensas?

Oscar se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Fersen, había estado tan absorta mirando el fuego, que no notó cuando Sofía se había puesto de pie para ceder su lugar a su hermano. –Fersen, perdona… no te vi llegar- se enderezó en el asiento –En nada… solo estaba descansando.

-Compré algunas cosas para la habitación de tu hijo- el sueco la tomó de la mano –Acaban de llegar ¿Quieres acompañarme a verlas?

-Fersen por favor, deja de molestarte comprando cosas para mí- quitó su mano de las manos de él y la colocó sobre su vientre –Para nosotros, quise decir- se removió incómoda.

-Oscar… Son cosas necesarias y no es ninguna molestia – volvió a tomar su mano –Me complacería que me acompañaras a verlas- insistió.

Después de pensar unos minutos, la es militar aceptó la ayuda para ponerse de pie y fue a la habitación que Fersen indicó. Al entrar se sorprendió. Había muebles instalados, ropas dispuestas y juguetes. Todo estaba listo para recibir a su hijo. Tocó con una de las manos el delicado ajuar de cama.

-No me digas por favor que no te gustó- Fersen se acercó a ella -Sofía se va a morir si sabe que no te gustó lo que bordó.

-No, no es eso…- suspiró cansada -No había pensado en nada de esto… ¿Cómo es posible que no me preocupen estas cosas?... no sé cómo hacerlo…- miró la habitación –Agradezco la ayuda de tu hermana… y por supuesto la tuya.

-Mira... ¿Te gusta la vista de la habitación?– la guió hacia la ventana –Tendrá sol por la mañana y sombra en la tarde, como ya sabes, aquí oscurece muy temprano así que hay que aprovechar la luz de día- puso una mano en la espalda de Oscar, percibió como se tensaba –No te alejes por favor…- susurró. Ella se relajó.

-Es una vista preciosa- lo miró –Fersen… yo…

La interrumpió –No digas nada, sólo quiero ayudarte y estar a tu lado en caso de que me necesites- se quedaron de pie en silencio.

Oscar sintió una nueva patada, acarició su vientre.

–¿Puedo?- preguntó el sueco mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió. Puso su mano sobre la de ella.

No pudo evitar pensar en André, deseó con todo su corazón que esa mano fuera la de él. Fersen se acercó un poco más para que ella se apoyara en su hombro. Oscar se sintió extraña, era un poco más alto que el padre de su hijo, nuevamente la realidad de su ausencia caía sobre ella imposibilitándole concentrarse en algo más que no fuera en la soledad y frustración que laceraban su alma.

Superada la incomodidad, Oscar y Fersen volvieron a compartir a solas y habitualmente se acompañaban mutuamente durante las tardes. Uno de esos días, la rubia estaba leyendo mientras el Conde trabajaba en asuntos relacionados con su patrimonio.

-Fersen… ¿Cómo lograste que tu familia dejara de insistir en que te casaras o tuvieras hijos?... imagino que te lo han solicitado más de una vez y no me explico cómo te libraste de eso- Oscar levantó la vista del libro que intentaba leer -Sé por experiencia propia que es algo muy difícil el luchar contra los deseos de los padres.

Él dejó la pluma con la que firmaba algunos documentos. Se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Ya casi no hablo con mi familia-suspiró -Supongo que aceptaron mi soltería, después de todo la mujer de la que me enamoré ya estaba casada y en su caso el divorcio no era una opción... - sonrió pícaro -Y la segunda dama a la que le propuse matrimonio, casi me cortó la cabeza cuando se lo sugerí en un baile... ¿Sabías que es una muy mala idea acercarse a una mujer enfadada que usa la espada como si fuera un cuchillo de mesa?- comenzó a reír mientras sus ojos brillaban –En cuanto a los hijos, tengo dos- su mirada se ensombreció –Pero sólo uno vive y no me fue permitido estar con él- se puso de pie y volvió al escritorio.

-Perdona, no quise importunarte- Oscar lamentó haberle preguntado algo tan personal y decidió obviar el comentario que hacía alusión a ella.

-No, no te preocupes. Algún día te hablaré de eso- tomó la pluma para seguir trabajando -¿Cómo sigues de tu espalda?

-Mejor, caminar a diario me ha ayudado mucho- trató de ponerse de pie con dificultad, no logró hacerlo. Un fuerte dolor la hizo gritar, su cuerpo se dobló, no podía enderezarse.

Fersen corrió hacia ella -¿Ya es hora?- la afirmó de la cintura nervioso.

-No lo sé… se supone que faltan un par de semanas aún- volvió a gritar –Necesito un médico- jadeó mientras sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Fersen la tomó en brazos –¡Sofía, Gabrielle!- gritó desesperado -¡Manden a buscar al doctor Andersson, es urgente!– corrió por las escaleras hacia la habitación. La dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. -Oscar, dime que sientes…- se sentó junto a ella tomando su mano. Vio que ella se retorcía de dolor, la abrazó tratando de contenerla –Tranquila el médico ya viene.

-No sé... no sé qué me pasa- se quejó contra su pecho.

-o-

Cuando Oscar abrió los ojos aún estaba desorientada, después de pestañear varias veces se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Se incorporó con cuidado en la cama y vio a Fersen durmiendo en un sillón de su habitación, le divirtió verlo, el diván era muy pequeño para él.

-Fersen- habló tratando de despertarlo –¡Fersen!- gritó al ver que no reaccionaba. Sonrió cuando el alto hombre se puso de pie asustado. –Tranquilo- volvió a reír -¿Dormiste aquí?

–Sí, no quise dejarte sola- estiró los brazos y espalda. Se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de desperezarse.

-Gabrielle podría haberme acompañado.

-Hace unas horas le pedí que descansara y me dejara a mi en su lugar- se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, fue sólo un susto- sonrió mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Un susto que nos aterró a todos- puso su mano junto a la de ella, esta vez no pidió permiso y ella tampoco se lo impidió.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Sofía acompañada de dos doncellas, ambos se sobresaltaron. Las mujeres traían bandejas con el desayuno.

-Trajimos algo de comer- dijo la Condesa sonriendo.

-Eso parece comida para un regimiento- bromeó Fersen.

-Bueno… tú comes como un bruto cuando estás preocupado- contestó riendo su hermana.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar Fersen se puso de pie –Debo ir a firmar unos contratos a la ciudad, regresaré en la noche- quitó la bandeja de la cama y la dejó sobre una de las mesas.

Oscar se recostó nuevamente, acarició su vientre y trato de dormir.

-o-

-¿Puedo pasar?- el sueco asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Sí, adelante.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Tuviste algún malestar nuevamente?- entró cargado de libros.

-Estuve… "muy acompañada" por Sofía- suspiró -¿Qué son esos libros?- Oscar acomodó las almohadas para sentarse mejor.

-Mi hermana es un poco insistente, pero estaba muy preocupada.

-Lo sé y se lo agradezco- la rubia miró nuevamente la pila de libros que Fersen había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Como tienes que hacer reposo pensé que te gustaría leer, pero no pude recordar qué era lo que estabas leyendo ayer en la biblioteca- encogió los hombros –Así que traje todos los libros que pensé te podían interesar.

-Te lo agradezco, eres muy gentil.

Dejó los libros en la mesa de noche –¿Quieres beber algo?

-Un té estaría bien.

Cuando Fersen volvió a entrar a la habitación, Oscar estaba mirando la cubierta de un libro prácticamente hipnotizada. Se acercó para dejar la taza a su alcance. El ruido la sobresaltó haciéndola levantar la vista -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al verla con la mirada perdida, ella volteó la cara.

-Déjame sola por favor- se acostó con el libro abrazado al pecho.

Él salió de la habitación.

Al otro día, cuando Fersen salió a pedir que prepararan su caballo temprano por la mañana, vio que las cortinas de la habitación de Oscar permanecían cerradas. Se marchó sin querer molestarla. Volvió al atardecer.

-¿Puedo pasar?- golpeó la puerta.

-Sí, adelante- dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo.

El sueco se sentó junto a ella y la miró fijamente –Estuviste llorando nuevamente- ella guardó silencio, cerró el libro y lo puso en su mesa de noche. -¿Te recordó a André?- Fersen miró el libro, era _Nueva Eloisa_ de JJ Rousseau.

-Es… era... su libro favorito- respiró profundo esforzándose en serenarse –Fersen… no puedo aceptar no volver a verlo... Sé muy bien que debo superar esto pero es difícil, muy difícil.

Él la abrazó tratando de consolarla -Tranquila… ya pasará… ¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato o prefieres estar sola?- acarició su cabello.

-Quisiera estar sola, por favor.

Apesadumbrado salió de la habitación.

Después de tres días Oscar seguía igual, ver como la tristeza nuevamente la estaba consumiendo lo tenía preocupado al punto de apenas lograr conciliar el sueño, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto, golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante...

Entró sonriendo, sabía que era una de sus mejores armas –Buenas noches- volvió a sonreír.

Ella contestó su saludo con los ojos enrojecidos, en un esfuerzo le preguntó por su trabajo tratando de mantener una conversación educada.

-Bien, no pude terminar todo así que traje un poco de trabajo- Fersen contestó y se sentó frente a la mesa de la habitación, se dispuso a trabajar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Aquí no hay suficiente luz.

-Prefiero estar aquí, me gusta tu compañía mientras trabajo... si tengo suerte se me contagiará tu ingenio- bromeó mientras ordenaba los documentos –¿No te importuna o sí?... no te molestaré, lo prometo– Fersen sonrió nuevamente.

-No, no me molestas- murmuró Oscar y se recostó.

Fersen no volvió a mirarla hasta que escuchó su respiración más pesada, se acercó y la vio dormida. La cubrió un poco más con las mantas y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Con esa misma rutina transcurrieron tres días, tiempo después del cual Oscar no aguantó la curiosidad y finalmente preguntó de que trataba el trabajo que tenía tan concentrado al Conde.

-Son unos registros que debo revisar para el ejército– contestó Fersen –He estado muy ocupado durante el día con cosas de mi familia, así que no les he podido prestar la atención necesaria- vio como una chispa de entusiasmo aparecía en los ojos de la ex Comandante, aprovechó la oportunidad -Me gustaría tener tu opinión. Eres uno de los mejores militares que conozco, están en sueco pero puedo traducirlos para ti.

-Parece que ha transcurrido una vida completa desde que no estoy en el ejército- Oscar suspiró –A veces pienso que nunca volveré a ser la misma…

-No te preocupes- Fersen se acercó con algunos documentos en la mano –Sigues siendo la misma Oscar que conocí años atrás- se sentó junto a ella en la cama –La misma que en un baile me puso una espada en el rostro a modo de presentación- rió al recordar cómo se conocieron.

Ella se acomodó para hacerle un espacio más amplio en la cama –Jamás podría haber imaginado todo lo que ha pasado durante estos años- sonrió con nostalgia. Se acercó a él para observar los documentos que tenía en la mano –¿Puedo revisarlos?... Durante estos meses le he pedido ayuda a Sofía para aprender el idioma, ya entiendo la mayoría de las cosas.

Fersen levantó un brazo y lo pasó por detrás de sus hombros para que estuviera más cómoda, ella se apoyó en él. Sin que lo notara aspiró el aroma de su cabello, admiró su fino perfil y sonrió al verla tan concentrada revisando documentos que nadie más que un militar entendería. Bajó la vista y vio su cuerpo abultado por la maternidad. Jamás había pensado en ella como la estaba viendo ahora, se maldijo por haber tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, si hubiese sido menos orgulloso, y más inteligente, ese hijo podría incluso haber sido suyo. De haber estado más atento y no obsesionado con Maria Antonieta, podría haber formado una familia. Pensó en que si se esforzaba podía acercarse a la esquiva ex militar, le daba lo mismo compartirla con un fantasma… después de todo él también tenía los propios.

-Fersen… ¿Me escuchaste?- insistió Oscar.

-Perdona… ¿Qué me decías?- se acomodó tratando de concentrarse. Al mirar lo que ella apuntaba en el papel sus ojos se posaron en el escote de su camisón, pudo adivinar la forma de sus senos a través de la fina tela. Nuevamente dejó de escucharla, sólo estaba consciente de la creciente excitación que empujaba en sus pantalones. Se puso de pie rápido y torpemente –Recordé algo urgente que debo hacer, perdona- salió de la habitación antes que ella notara como no sólo sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, su cuerpo también lo hacía.

Antes de acostarse Fersen volvió a la alcoba de Oscar, abrió la puerta despacio y entró sin hacer ruido. Necesitaba los documentos que había dejado olvidados en su rápido escape para salir temprano en la mañana. Tomó los papeles que estaban en la mesa de noche.

-André…

La miró alarmado, se tranquilizó al ver que seguía dormida y solo había hablado en sueños. Le acarició una mejilla con la punta de los dedos, en un gesto inconsciente se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Ella abrió los ojos y en un rápido reflejo levantó sus manos para atrapar su rostro. Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Fersen rompió el espacio que aún los separaba rozando suavemente los labios de ella con su boca, se separó unos centímetros esperando su reacción. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar.

Oscar no soltó su rostro y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos eran una mezcla de emociones. Se acercó a él y lo besó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. La cama cedió ante el peso del sueco cuando se recostó a su lado. Ella no quiso abrir los ojos, temió que todo se desvaneciera. Sintió las grandes y suaves manos recorrer su cuello mientras su lengua la invitaba a seguirlo, se entregó a ese beso lleno de dulzura y pasión sin siquiera reparar en que era la primera vez que se besaban. Una vez terminado el beso apoyó la mejilla sobre el hombro de Fersen aún con los ojos cerrados

–¿Podrías quedarte a dormir y acompañarme?... sólo asiente, no hables...- sin mirarlo, ni esperar una respuesta, se acomodó en las almohadas.

Él hizo lo que le pedía y en silencio se quitó los zapatos junto con la chaqueta para acomodarse junto a ella, la abrazó y besó su cabello. Sabía que no estaba pensando en él, sabía que sólo se sentía frágil y sola, sabía que ella ansiaba que André fuera quien estuviera en su lugar, pero nada de eso le importó. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse después.

Al otro día, cuando Oscar despertó, aún estaba apoyada en su amigo. Notó el peso de su mano sobre el vientre. Al tratar de acomodarse sintió un dolor que pensó le partiría la espalda, trató de sentarse, estaba asustada. Al moverse notó que la cama estaba mojada, aterrada recordó lo que el médico y Gabrielle le habían comentado acerca de cómo se daría cuenta que su hijo ya estaba listo para nacer.

-Fersen, despierta- lo movió sin resultado –Dios como cuesta despertarte...- gruñó. Un nuevo dolor atenazó su cuerpo -¡Fersen!- gritó.

Él se levantó asustado al ver como ella lo miraba aterrada.

-Tienes que mandar a buscar a Andersson... ¡Ahora!- gritó Oscar.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. No olviden dejar un review XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Breath Me (Sia)**

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, I'm needy  
Warm me up and breathe me

Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found  
Yeah, I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, I'm needy  
Warm me up and breathe me

Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, I'm needy  
Warm me up and breathe me

* * *

-¿Qué hacías en su habitación tan temprano en la mañana?- preguntó Sofía nerviosa y de pie frente a la alcoba de Oscar.

-Nada, ya te lo dije… sólo la estaba acompañando- Fersen caminó frenético por el pasillo de la casa, se devolvió a donde estaba su hermana –Voy a entrar- tomó la manilla de la puerta.

-No, no es apropiado- lo detuvo.

-Al diablo con lo que es apropiado o no- abrió la puerta.

Oscar estaba de pie afirmada en el marco de una de las ventanas mirando hacia el jardín. La espalda de su camisón estaba empapada de sudor. Cuando se giró para volver a caminar lo vio -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya llegó el Doctor Andersson?- se detuvo con una mueca de dolor.

-No aún no llega… no sé qué lo puede haber retrasado- se acercó a ella –¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-No me hagas hablar- gruñó mientras su cuerpo se volvía a doblar producto del dolor y un grito escapaba de su garganta. Sentía que sus huesos se estaban fracturando y sus músculos se laceraban.

-Ven apóyate en mi- tomó una de sus manos para que se afirmara en él y la otra la puso en la base de su espalda. Comenzó a masajearle la zona mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

-Nunca pensé que sentiría tanto dolor- Oscar se pasó la mano que tenía libre por la frente tratando de despejar de su rostro el cabello que se pegaba a su piel producto del sudor –Esto es peor que recibir un balazo o una estocada- Fersen intensificó el masaje en su columna tratando de confortarla. -Gracias- masculló. De forma involuntaria se apoyó en el pecho de su amigo y gritó nuevamente cuando una nueva contracción se hizo presente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el Doctor Andersson acompañado de una partera, Gabrielle entró tras ellos portando toallas limpias y una fuente con agua. Sofía se asomó preocupada.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero no hay de qué preocuparse… esto en general tarda horas- se disculpó el médico. Fersen y Oscar lo fulminaron con la mirada. –Lady Oscar debe recostarse para poder examinarla-. Ella hizo lo que le pedían.

-Los dejaremos solos… Axel acompáñame- insistió Sofía. Fersen soltó la mano de Oscar para salir de la habitación.

–No… no te vayas- retuvo su mano.

El Conde sueco asintió y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama para que ella se apoyara en él. Sofía cerró la puerta perpleja ante la actitud de su hermano.

-Esto no es lo habitual…- el médico miró incómodo al particular dúo.

-Lo habitual no me importa, él se queda- gruñó nuevamente Oscar –Maldición como duele- sentía ganas de gritar. -Fersen...

-Dime... ¿Qué hago?- se removió nervioso. Estaba aterrado.

-Te prohíbo moverte de ese lugar o desviar la vista, si tratas de mirar algo más que no sea la puerta de la habitación te cortaré la mano derecha, estás aquí para apoyarme y no para fisgonear o bromear.

-Entendido Comandante- contestó el sueco sonriendo.

La partera dobló las piernas de Oscar y le colocó una sábana sobre las rodillas -Está lista- la mujer miró a la parturienta tratando de infundirle tranquilidad -Cuando yo le indique debe pujar- la instruyó.

Oscar siguió cada instrucción alentada por Fersen que la sostenía apoyada en su pecho. Apretó su mano lamentando una vez más que no fuera la de André. Después de horas de contracciones, estaba agotada e impaciente y por más que se esforzaba lo lograba dar a luz –No puedo hacerlo… no soy capaz, no sé como hacerlo...- sentía que los huesos de su pelvis se quebraban y que le faltaba el aire, estaba agotada.

-Eres la persona más valiente que conozco- Fersen le apretó la mano –Llámalo- la animó –Si yo no puedo darte fuerzas, él lo hará.

Oscar lo miró emocionada entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

-Una vez más milady- la animó Gabrielle.

-¡André!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas pujando por última vez y haciendo a un lado el espantoso dolor que atenazaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que la presión en sus caderas disminuía, escuchó el llanto que llenó la habitación. Dejó de respirar temiendo que su corazón explotara de emoción.

-Es una niña con muy buenos pulmones- la partera tomó a la recién nacida y luego de limpiarla la puso sobre el pecho de su madre.

Oscar sollozó abrazando el pequeño bulto que se movía de forma frenética sobre su pecho, y que no dejaba de llorar, besó la pequeña cabeza que sostenía cerca de su rostro durante un momento en que le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Levantó la vista buscando los ojos de su amigo, él también lloraba de felicidad. -Fersen es una niña- repitió emocionada.

-Sí… es hermosa- besó su cabello y las abrazó a las dos –Es realmente hermosa.

Sofía abrió la puerta alertada por el llanto de la recién nacida. Secó disimuladamente las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan feliz y emocionado. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar, no quería interrumpirlos.

-Axel...- lo llamó, cuando tuvo la atención del Conde continuó -Ven... Oscar y el Doctor Andersson necesitan privacidad.

-Sí... sí, claro- el sueco se puso de pie con cuidado -Vendré mas tarde- besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Oscar en un gesto espontáneo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella no le prestaba ninguna atención y sólo miraba anonadada a la niña que había dejado de llorar. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se cubrió el lado derecho del rostro con la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sofía apenas llegó junto a ella.

-Le prometí no mirar en otra dirección que no fuera hacia la puerta...- Fersen sonrió y cruzó el umbral -Estaba cumpliendo mi promesa... ya sabes que no aguanto las tentaciones- comenzó a reír, estaba exultante.

-Eres tremendo...- Sofía movió la cabeza divertida, lo tomó de un brazo y lo guió hacia la biblioteca -Vamos, nos merecemos un trago.

* * *

 **Enero 1790**

Oscar se sentó asustada en la cama, había soñado con André desangrándose entre sus brazos. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca tratando de silenciar el grito que no pudo contener, no quería despertar a su hija. Miró la pequeña cuna al lado de su cama, estaba vacía, sintió terror. Se levantó y buscó su bata, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Gabrielle entró con la niña dormida. -¿Dónde estaban?- se acercó.

-Me llevé a la señorita un momento para cambiarla- la miró preocupada –¿Está bien milady?

-Sí, perdona- recibió a su hija y la acunó contra su pecho –Sólo tuve una pesadilla- comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras la mecía. No se cansaba de mirar a la niña, durante cada segundo que la tenía en los brazos buscaba en ella los rasgos de André, el más obvio era su cabello, la pequeña cabeza estaba cubierta por suaves rizos negros como la noche. Escuchó golpes en la puerta, hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que la abriera antes de que despertara la pequeña.

Fersen entró, se acercó a ellas sonriendo -¿Cómo están?- susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba la coronilla de la niña con uno de sus dedos.

-Bien- contestó Oscar –Aunque vuelve a preguntarme cuando despierte, tiene un temperamento terrible- miró embelesada a su hija.

-No puedo imaginar de quien pudo haber heredado un temperamento así- sonrió el alto hombre de ojos grises.

Durante los siguientes días Oscar se esforzó en estar a cada segundo con su hija y dormir sólo cuando ella lo hacía, estaba aterrada de equivocarse o de que a la niña le pasara algo por ella no estar pendiente. En las noches todo era mas difícil, como no quería molestar a nadie, apenas lograba conciliar el sueño y cada vez que lo hacía las pesadillas la acosaban.

Un día, cerca de medianoche, un llanto desesperado la despertó, sintió sus pechos pesados de inmediato. Durante unos segundos se arrepintió de haber rechazado la nodriza que le había ofrecido Sofía, habían transcurrido tres semanas y estaba agotada. Se levantó antes de que todos los integrantes de la mansión despertaran con los gritos de la niña, consideró nuevamente la idea de una nodriza y volvió a desecharla rápidamente. Era su hija y ella la atendería, no permitiría que creciera como lo había hecho ella, rodeada únicamente por el personal de la casa. Pensó en su infancia y una vez más el recuerdo de André volvió a su cabeza, que feliz hubiera estado al ver a su hija… el vacío en su pecho se hizo presente nuevamente. Haciendo a un lado su tristeza, caminó rápido hasta la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya, cuando abrió la puerta la niña ya no lloraba. Fersen la mecía mientras se paseaba por el dormitorio. -¿Te despertó?- preguntó Oscar extendiendo los brazos para tomar a su hija.

-No, la verdad es que no- se la entregó –Había terminado hace poco de trabajar, iba a acostarme cuando la escuché llorar.

-Debiste haberme buscado… o a Gabrielle- besó la frente de la pequeña –No quiero que te molestes– su voz sonó hosca sin darse cuenta.

-Oscar, no me molesta…

Ella no le puso atención –Debes tener hambre- le susurró a la niña, miró a Fersen –Déjanos solas por favor.

-Sí, perdona…- el Conde salió de la habitación.

Después de amamantarla, Oscar acomodó a la niña en su cuna apenas se quedó dormida y bajó a la cocina, necesitaba comer. Cuando pasó frente a la biblioteca vio luz en su interior, se acercó y empujó la puerta. Fersen estaba sentado frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego. -Pensé que ya te habías retirado a descansar- comentó desde el umbral, no recibió respuesta. Se acercó preocupada y le puso una mano sobre el hombro –¿Estás bien?

-Sé que no es mi hija… no pretendo quitártela ni ocupar el puesto de André- el sueco habló mirando el fuego.

-Fersen… no fue mi intención, debes creerme- se sentó a su lado –Nunca querría lastimarte o hacerte sentir mal- tomó una de sus grandes manos –Tengo tanto que agradecerte.

-Si ayudo, no es para que me agradezcas- volteó a mirarla –Lo hago porque quiero, y no me gusta que me alejes... No creo merecer un trato así.

Oscar se impactó al oír la sinceras palabras, hizo un gesto de asentimiento entendiendo que debía ser mas cuidadosa en sus acciones. Quiso dar el primer paso. –Se llamará Isabelle- dijo después de unos segundos.

-Es un hermoso nombre- susurró Fersen.

Escucharon que la niña lloraba nuevamente, Oscar se puso de pie –¿Quieres acompañarme?… creo que ella se duerme más rápido cuando la meces tú.

Él aceptó.

* * *

 **Marzo 1790**

-Sofía enloqueció- Oscar habló apenas entró a la biblioteca.

-¿Tiene un nuevo proyecto?- preguntó Fersen sin despegar la vista del libro de cuentas que estaba revisando -No me digas que te inscribió en clases de bordado...- bromeó.

-Ya no hay lugar para más juguetes en la habitación de Isabelle- se paró frente a él –Necesito que hables con ella, no estoy de acuerdo en que la mime de esa manera, no quiero que mi hija sea una niña caprichosa.

-Isabelle tiene sólo tres meses- el sueco soltó la pluma y se puso las manos atrás de la cabeza para estirar su espalda -Te aseguro que no se da cuenta de todo lo que compra mi hermana- la observo detenidamente, le impresionó lo rápido que había recuperado su figura. Admiró su estrecha cintura. Sus caderas estaban un poco más pronunciadas de lo que él recordaba, pero pocas veces la había visto sin uniforme así que podría estar equivocado. Recorrió el cuerpo de la ex militar con la vista, sólo cuando llegó a su rostro salió del trance.

-Fersen te estoy hablando- insistió ella.

-Perdona... ¿Qué decías?- sacudió su cabeza.

-Que quiero salir a montar un rato y te pregunté si podrías estar al pendiente de Isabelle. Gabrielle está con ella, pero en caso de que algo ocurra quiero tener la tranquilidad de que estarás atento, me dijiste que confiara en ti y eso estoy haciendo.

-Es de noche- la miró sin entender.

-Lo sé- cruzó los brazos –Fersen… ¿Estás bien?… me está mirando como si hablara en un idioma que desconoces y no es así- insistió un tanto molesta.

-Perdona- el sueco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, sentado como estaba no podía dejar de mirarla –Sí, por supuesto que estaré al pendiente de Isabelle- salió de la biblioteca.

En cuanto el médico la autorizó para volver a montar, Oscar adquirió la rutina de salir a diario. Ese era el único momento del día en que no se sentía abrumada por la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hija, desolada por la ausencia de André o frustrada por no tener su independencia de antaño. Cabalgó hasta que el caballo quedó extenuado perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo. Al regresar fue directo a la habitación de la niña. Abrió la puerta y quedó petrificada, una nodriza la estaba alimentando. Cerró la puerta suavemente para no perturbar a la infanta y fue a la biblioteca. Fersen estaba bebiendo una copa de vino mientras leía, se acercó y le quitó de las manos el libro que sostenía. -¿Me puedes explicar que significa la nodriza que está con Isabelle?- lo miró con dureza –¿Cuantas veces debo repetirle a Sofía que sólo yo quiero alimentar a mi hija?

Fersen se puso de pie, en más de una ocasión la había visto enojada y sabía muy bien que no era una opción dejar que se saliera de control sin encontrar oposición a sus arranques. -No fue idea de Sofía, fue idea mía- dejó la copa sobre la mesa –La nodriza es una de la doncellas de la casa, la conocemos hace años... es una persona de confianza- trató de acercarse –Isabelle estaba hambrienta.

Oscar le arrojó el libro que le había quitado de las manos, Fersen alcanzó a esquivarlo -¿Verificaste que fuera una persona sana?- apenas había visto a la nodriza recordó lo que le ocurrió a los hijos de su soberana -Dime, ¡¿Fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadoso?!

-¿Puedes calmarte?... ¡Estas descontrolada!

-¡Créeme... Jamás me has visto descontrolada!- tomó otro libro –Soy la única que puede decidir cualquier cosa concerniente a mi hija... ¡¿Entiendes?!- evaluó lanzarselo por la cabeza pero desistió. Lo dejó con fuerza sobre una mesa –¿Me escuchaste?... ¡Sólo yo puedo tomar cualquier decisión que afecte a Isabelle!

–¡Eres una controladora!- la tomó de los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Oscar lo empujó para que la soltara –¡¿Y qué quieres?!... ¡¿Quieres que te deje decidir que hacer con mi vida y con la de Isabelle sin siquiera cuestionarlo?!- lo abofeteó. Apenas sintió la mejilla del sueco bajo su palma se arrepintió, no tenía derecho a tratarlo así.

Fersen se tocó la cara y se alejó. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello tratando de calmarse. -¡Estuviste más de cuatro horas fuera!- la miró con rabia -¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Hubieras preferido que dejara a Isabelle llorar de hambre porque su madre estaba paseando para huir de sus demonios?!- se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo –¡Sé que sales a cabalgar sólo para huir de nosotros! ¡Incluso huyes de tu hija!… ¡Y no lo niegues porque lo sé!

Oscar se cubrió la boca con una de las manos completamente consternada –Cuatro horas… no… me di cuenta…

-Sé que no te diste cuenta… ¿No podías preguntar primero las razones del porqué había una nodriza en la habitación?- soltó su brazo –No, claro que no podías, porque siempre asumirás que tienes razón en todo… no soy el imbécil vividor que crees, también puedo preocuparme por alguien más... Y la nodriza es una mujer sana, sé lo que pasó con los Delfines y jamás pondría en riesgo la salud de Isabelle.

–Perdona... Yo no pienso que seas así… nunca lo he hecho- Oscar retrocedió hasta que sintió en su espalda el borde del respaldo de un sofá –Me conoces... no podría pensar eso de ti…

Viendo que le era imposible seguir retrocediendo para alejarse de él, Fersen se acercó -¿Que te conozco?- preguntó molesto -No, no te conozco y es porque tú no me dejas hacerlo. André vivió toda su vida contigo por eso llegó a conocerte, yo no tuve esa oportunidad y tú no dejas que me acerque. ¡No dejas que nadie se acerque!

Oscar lo empujó para alejarlo de ella -¡No hables de André!- se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto desesperado –¿No te das cuenta que apenas puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que está muerto?... Si no fuera por Isabelle ya habría regresado a Francia, no me importaría regresar y ser fusilada- se concentró en respirar profundo tratando de tranquilizarse -Si salgo en las noches es porque es el único momento en que me siento bien, no es porque huya de mi hija...- empuñó las manos –Cuando me detengo no sé a dónde ir, no se qué hacer… mi vida cambió por completo y aún no sé cómo encausarla- cerró los ojos y se concentró en no dejar que la tristeza la arrastrara nuevamente.

Fersen la miró y se sentó en una silla cercana, lo agotaba pelear con ella. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon un llanto a lo lejos, Oscar salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Only You (Matthew Perryman Jones)**

How can I forget you  
When memories come and go  
You're all I've ever wanted  
You're all I've ever known

Can I be happy  
Living with your ghost?  
The pictures tell the story  
I took them off the wall  
It's hard enough to get through  
I still can feel the fall  
Do you even think of me at all?

Oh, I want you  
Only you  
I want you  
Only you

I can start it over  
And find somebody new  
A beautiful distraction  
Just a hand to hold on to  
But if you ask me  
Would that love be true?

No, I want you  
Only you  
I want you  
Only you

I want to taste you again  
Like a secret or a sin  
Breathin' out, breathin' in  
There is no one else for me

I want you  
Only you  
I want you  
Only you  
(2x)

I want you  
Only you

* * *

 **Abril 1790**

Tomándose un breve descanso del ardua trabajo que estaba desarrollando, Alain se apoyó en el mango del rastrillo y se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa. Antes de retomar su labor, escuchó que a lo lejos un carruaje se detenía. Levantó ya vista curioso, nunca recibía visitas y tampoco esperaba algún pedido de víveres.

-¿André?- se restregó los ojos, temió que el sol le había afectado la vista. Un alto hombre de cabello negro se acercaba –André… ¿Eres tú?- repitió cuando el visitante estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

-Te he buscado durante meses- el aludido extendió una mano para saludarlo.

Alain estrechó su mano aun pensando que era un espejismo. Una vez que se convenció de que en realidad era su amigo lo abrazó emocionado –Estas vivo…

-Podría decirse que sí- André trató de sonreír –Necesito hablar contigo- se dio vuelta e hizo señas al carruaje que lo había transportado indicando que se iba a quedar. El coche se marchó.

-¿Con quién viniste?- Alain se llevó una mano a la frente a modo de visera.

-Bernard me ayudó a dar con tu paradero, él y Rosalie me acompañaron hasta acá– indicó un lugar a la sombra y comenzó a caminar hacia allá, Alain lo siguió.

-André… ¿Qué te pasó? Te creímos muerto cuando atacaron el hospital de campaña- se apoyó contra un árbol.

-Por poco me salvé, estuve meses en el hospital- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, peinó su cabello tratando de controlar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. –Alain… ¿Qué le ocurrió a Oscar?- lo miró lleno de angustia –Bernard me dijo que la hirieron cuando estaba dirigiendo el ataque de los cañones contra la Bastilla y que tú la sacaste de allí- apoyó la mano contra el árbol donde estaba apoyado su amigo.

-Dime André… ¿Estás totalmente recuperado de tus heridas?- el alto y fornido hombre de ojos castaños se enderezó.

-Sí, estoy bien- lo miró confuso –Por favor contéstame lo que te pregunté- insistió.

Un golpe directo a la mejilla lo tumbó al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar el aturdimiento que sentía y miró a Alain, su amigo se estaba sobando la mano que lo había golpeado. Se puso de pie lentamente, sacudió el polvo de su ropa, se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó al Teniente. Una vez que estuvo nuevamente frente a Alain, respondió su puñetazo descargando toda la frustración que había sentido durante todo el tiempo en que lo estuvo buscando. Rodaron por el suelo golpeándose hasta quedar exhaustos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, agotados y magullados. André presionó un pañuelo contra el corte que tenía en la ceja, ambos resoplaban por el cansancio. Alain se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el hombre de ojos verdes aceptó la ayuda. Una vez de pie tocó la herida de su pecho recientemente cicatrizada e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Has venido para preguntarme que pasó con Oscar… - dijo Alain sacando una petaca de licor, bebió un sorbo y se la extendió a su amigo. André la aceptó de buena gana. –No sé lo que pasó con ella- contestó encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- los ojos de André estaban cargados de temor.

-La última vez que la vi fue cuando se la entregué a ese sueco- lo miró molesto –Ella me suplicó que no lo hiciera- sus ojos brillaron emocionados –La traicioné y la obligué a irse en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Quieres decir que estaba viva cuando se fue con Fersen?- preguntó André esperanzado.

-No, lo quiero decir que estaba viva cuando la traicioné siguiendo tus instrucciones- se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa. –No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté hacer eso- se lamentó.

-Alain… Oscar todavía es buscada por los leales a la Corona, está acusada de traición- apoyó las manos en las caderas y respiró por fin tranquilo después de meses –Todos piensan que está muerta, incluso yo lo pensé… ¿Por qué desapareciste de París?... Tardé meses en encontrarte.

-Los aristócratas ya no tienen el poder que tenían antes, ni ellos ni el ejército- encogió los hombros –Difícilmente podrían llevarla a juicio.

-No sabes cómo son las cosas para ellos, no necesitan juzgarla– André lo miró duramente -Cuando desobedeció las órdenes del General Bouillé y ustedes fueron apresados, su propio padre trató de matarla- se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra el árbol, se sentía cansado. –Si Fersen no se la hubiera llevado, estaría muerta- dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

Alain se sentó junto a él –¿Su propio padre?- preguntó incrédulo, André asintió -Entiendo…- murmuró, había odiado a su amigo durante meses por haber planeado que ese Conde extranjero se la llevara. Se había sentido devastado cuando vio que el carruaje se marchaba y ahora recién entendía las razones del porque André había insistido tanto en que ella no permaneciera en Francia.

-¿Por qué despareciste de París?- André insistió mirándolo de soslayo.

-Después de que la vi herida, todo se derrumbó- encogió los hombros nuevamente –Dejó de tener sentido toda la lucha en la que estábamos involucrados.

-¿Sientes algo por ella…?- André lo miró con tranquilidad.

-Amigo, no quería… no es eso- susurró Alain, jamás podría aceptarlo frente a su hermano.

André asintió y bebió otro sorbo de la petaca que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de entregársela a ese maldito sueco?- Alain lo miró lleno de rabia –Yo jamás lo habría hecho.

-Yo no se la entregué- apretó un puño conteniendo su enojo –Le pedí que la salvara a ella y a mi hijo. Tendrías que estar en mi lugar para entender eso.

-¿Qué harás ahora?. Ella se fue creyendo que estabas muerto- miró el piso, aún le dolía recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-No lo sé… No me atrevo a buscarla, eso podría ponerla en evidencia- André se peinó el pelo con las manos -¿Sus heridas eran graves?

-Eran de cuidado, pero ese sueco se veía realmente preocupado por ella... supongo que se debe haber encargado de su recuperación.

André se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del camino.

-Espera...- Alain se acercó corriendo -¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás a París?

-Sí, seguiré en París- lo miró con tristeza –Estoy trabajando en una imprenta con gente conocida y conseguí un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?... ni siquiera sabes si tu hijo sobrevivió- lo tomó de un brazo.

-Créeme, no estoy tranquilo- su mirada era dura –Pero debo vivir con la decisión que tomé y esperar hasta que pueda volver a verla sin que ella corra algún peligro.

-o-o-o-

André abrió la pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle del humilde barrio parisino en donde vivía, necesitaba respirar el aire frío. Percibió el ruido de la ciudad, habían pasado casi seis meses desde que la Bastilla había caído a manos del pueblo y las cosas estaban lejos de calmarse, mas bien, todo había empeorado. Se lamentó una vez más por no haberle insistido a Oscar en que huyeran antes de que la revolución estallara. Escuchó el llanto de un niño en uno de los apartamentos contiguos, apretó las manos tratando de controlar el dolor que oprimía su pecho. Su hijo ya debería haber nacido, volvió a preguntarse como estarían, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Trató de volver a dormir aunque sabía que sería prácticamente imposible, estaba intranquilo. Al otro día debía ir a buscar algunas cosas a la casa que había compartido con Oscar cuando la desgracia aún estaba lejos de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, descendió lentamente de la carreta que había alquilado, durante semanas había retrasado el momento de regresar a ese lugar, sólo se animó por temor a que lo saquearan y se llevaran las pocas cosas que le interesaban. Entró a la casa y vio con tristeza que los muebles aún estaban cubiertos por sábanas, recordó que el mismo había ayudado a Anne a hacer esa tarea. Subió rápidamente por la escalera, sentía que apenas podía respirar, necesitaba salir pronto de ese lugar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y creyó que se derrumbaría. Se sentó en la cama que tantas veces había compartido con ella, escuchó su risa a lo lejos, temió estar volviéndose loco. Cuando abrió el armario tomó uno de sus camisones y se lo llevó a la nariz tratando de encontrar su aroma, la recordó temblando y gimiendo de placer entre sus brazos. Siempre supo que no podría vivir sin ella, pero jamás había imaginado el vivir además con la incertidumbre de no saber si estaba bien; buscó algunas maletas y las llenó con pertenencias de ambos, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no iba a dejar que alguien profanara sus cosas. Era lo único que quedaba de ella.

Estaba terminando de poner las cosas en el carro cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Dio media vuelta antes de verse sorprendido por algún asaltante.

-¿André que haces aquí?

-¡Abuela!- estrechó entre sus brazos a la anciana que lloraba sin poder controlarse.

-Pensé que estabas muerto…- la anciana comenzó a tocarle el rostro para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Él no contestó, después de todo se sentía muerto en vida. –Abuela… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le extendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas apenas la vio más tranquila.

-El General Jarjayes me envió a retirar todo lo que fuera de su familia... ayer el dueño de la casa le entregó una llave- bajó la vista avergonzada por tan injusta tarea –Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes abuela… era algo que esperaba- tomó una de sus manos para consolarla al ver que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-André… ¿Es cierto que mi niña Oscar murió?

-Abuela ven, acompáñame- tomándola suavemente de un brazo la guió hacia el interior de la casa. –No abuela, es decir no estoy seguro, pero creo que no…- comenzó a caminar por la habitación –Sólo puedo decirte que no está en Francia.

-¡Gracias a Dios!

-No puedes decirle al General- se arrodilló ante ella –Te suplico que no le digas nada, trataría de buscarla para castigarla por haber traicionado a los Reyes- bajó apesadumbrado la cabeza –Lo mejor es que crea que está muerta.

-Hijo… - acarició suavemente el negro cabello de su nieto tal como lo había hecho cientos de veces cuando era un niño –¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

André negó con la cabeza y lloró sin poder controlarse durante un largo rato sobre la falda de su abuela, eran las lágrimas que había contenido durante meses, lágrimas de desesperación, de incertidumbre y de angustia. Cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar secando sus ojos miró a su abuela y le dijo con el alma cargada de tristeza –Te pido que no la vuelvas a nombrar… No puedo hablar de ella.

* * *

-Que gusto verte Bernard- André extendió la mano para saludar a su querido amigo –Perdona, estoy lleno de tinta- se limpió las manos con un paño de lino.

-André… ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Vienes por tus encargos?- comenzó a buscar el trabajo que ya estaba terminado.

-Vine porque Rosalie me pidió que te invitara a comer- buscó su mirada –No te hemos visto desde que hablaste con Alain y ya han transcurrido un par de meses.

-Dile que agradezco la invitación pero estoy con mucho trabajo- le entregó un cúmulo de impresiones.

-André, le dije a Joseph que este trabajo era para semanas…

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?- el hombre de ojos verdes lo ignoró.

Bernard lo miró largamente sintiendo lastima por su amigo. Cuando lo conoció fue en condiciones similares, pese a que estaba triste aún había algo de vida en él, pero ahora, ahora sus ojos se habían apagado por completo.

-No, en nada más… Gracias André- el periodista se marchó apesadumbrado.

* * *

 ** _Fue una muy difícil decisión el nombre de la hija de Oscar y André. Superé el bloqueo leyendo otros fics y mirando FanArts. Agradezco a las chicas lindas que han usado ese mismo nombre, me sirvieron de inspiración. No olviden dejar un mensaje, me sirve para saber si les gusta la historia o la encuentran demasiado "latera". Un abrazo a tod*s._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a Kiss (Lady Antebellum)**

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings

When it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back

When I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer

To the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real

No it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnightI know it's time to leave,But you'll be in my dreams

TonightTonightTonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right

With just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnightKiss goodnight

* * *

 **Suecia, Abril 1790**

La copiosa lluvia se azotaba inclemente contra la ventana de la habitación de Isabelle, Oscar observó a su hija dormir plácidamente. En cuanto Gabrielle entró a la alcoba se abrigó con una capa y salió rumbo a la caballeriza. Necesitaba salir y sentir el viento en su rostro, sentía que nuevamente se estaba sumiendo en una angustia que apenas podía controlar frente a los demás y montar era la única forma que tenía para desahogarse.

Cuando regresó ya había anochecido, vio la recamara de Fersen iluminada. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la terrible discusión que habían tenido y no lo veía desde esa oportunidad. Ese mismo día, él se había marchado a la ciudad y ella se había dedicado por completo a continuar aprendiendo como cuidar de su hija.

-o-

-¿Axel que estás haciendo?- Sofía miró molesta al apuesto hombre que revisaba con parsimonia, la lujosa chaqueta que su _valet_ le entregaba.

-Es bastante obvio hermanita, me preparo para salir- contestó despreocupado, se acercó al espejo mientras revisaba su elegante _cravat_ -¿Podrías preguntar si ya está listo el carruaje?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... Pensé que ya no volverías a frecuentar a tus antiguas amistades- insistió la Condesa.

-Sofía... ni siquiera me has preguntando dónde voy- sonrió divertido y se colocó una refinada chaqueta bordada con hilos de seda -Solo estás asumiendo lo peor.

-Te conozco. No necesito preguntarte dónde vas– apoyó molesta las manos en su delgada cintura. Al no recibir respuesta insistió –¡Axel! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Haciendo qué?- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Hermana tranquilízate, soy el mismo de siempre.

-Los escuché discutir- insistió tomándolo de un brazo para evitar que saliera de sus aposentos -Desde ese día estás distinto...

Fersen no contestó, sólo se limitó a tomar su mano y la besarla con galantería antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa misma noche, en otra de las habitaciones del palacete, Isabelle despertó de madrugada y sólo se durmió después de más de dos horas de juegos y mimos. Oscar estaba agotada. Bajó a la cocina mientras ajustaba su bata para cubrirse del frío, necesitaba comer algo o sentía que se desplomaría en esos momentos. Al oír que se abría una de las puertas de servicio, se asomó a mirar: se encontró con Fersen frente a frente.

El sueco detuvo su paso y la miró sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con ella -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Bajé a comer algo- contestó la rubia mientras lo miraba fijo, notó que estaba un poco bebido –¿Y tú?

Axel sonrió pícaro y guiñó un ojo -Estaba haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué es eso?- Oscar lo miró desafiante, no supo por qué le molestó tanto el desparpajo con el que estaba actuando.

-Complacer y que me complazcan- contestó el Conde mientras la miraba de forma tan intensa que la incomodó. Oscar desvió la mirada –Buenas noches… Perdón buenos días- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba riendo.

* * *

 **Mayo 1790**

Sofía Von Fersen aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a que la siempre apacible rutina de su hogar se viera trastocada de forma tan abrupta. El trance de tener a otra mujer adulta viviendo en la casa, situación que no siempre era agradable debido al variado carácter de las aristócratas, era llevadero sólo gracias a la sobria personalidad de Oscar, y a que ella no se interesaba en lo absoluto en nada relacionado a las materias hogareñas, de esa forma, su supremacía como señora del palacete no se había visto mermada en lo absoluto. Todas las decisiones y organizaciones, seguían en sus manos, de esa forma, cada día se acostumbraba un poco más a la idea de una familia más grande de la cual cuidar. Lo cual le estaba gustando más de lo que esperaba. Sin dejar de sonreír ante la posibilidad de que esa nueva realidad perdurara, se asomó a la habitación de la pequeña Isabelle y pidió autorización para entrar.

-Sí, adelante- Oscar contestó cerrándose la blusa, acababa de alimentar a la niña.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a hacerla dormir?- la Condesa se acercó con cautela, sabía lo recelosa que era la ex militar en todo lo que concernía a su hija.

-Claro que sí- contestó la rubia mientras le entregaba a la pequeña de cinco meses –Hace días no te veo más que a la hora de comer.

-He estado un poco molesta y eso no me hace una buena compañía- se excusó de forma sincera Sofía mientras mecía a la niña. Se sorprendió a si misma con esa confesión, pues no era propio de una dama hablar de sus aflicciones de forma tan abierta.

Oscar se sentó frente a ella, nunca le habían gustado los rodeos –Te pido disculpas si la causa somos nosotras, si deseas que nos marchemos te pido un poco de tiempo para alistar todo antes de regresar a Francia.

-¡No!- contestó la Condesa con rapidez, comenzó a mecer a la niña que se había sobresaltado en sus brazos –Perdona… No, no quiero que se vayan, no me molestan en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué ocurre Sofía?- Oscar se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado -Si me estás hablando de tu molestia, creo que algo tiene que ver conmigo o no me lo estarías diciendo.

-Es Axel…- suspiró la mujer –Está comportándose nuevamente como antes- se lamentó.

Oscar bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, no deseaba hablar en contra de él. Pese a las desavenencias que habían tenido a lo largo de los años de conocerse, su lealtad para con él era superior a cualquier problema. Eran amigos y no hablaría de él en su ausencia.

-Los escuché discutiendo hace unas semanas- Sofía insistió con el tema –¿Han vuelto a hablar desde esa vez?

-No, no hemos hablado nuevamente- contestó la rubia finalmente, se puso de pie al ver que Isabelle se había quedado dormida y la tomó de los brazos de Sofía para acostarla en su cuna –No hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar desde que regresó.

-Habla con él por favor…- le suplicó –Él es diferente cuando está contigo, es como si volviera a ser el joven encantador y tranquilo que era en el pasado- suspiró -Si lo hubieras conocido antes…

-¿Nunca te dijo cómo o cuándo nos conocimos?- Oscar la miró con melancolía. Sofía negó con la cabeza –Lo conocí hace mucho, teníamos dieciocho años y fue cuando visitó Francia por primera vez… De hecho, yo estaba ahí cuando conoció a su majestad.

-No lo sabía…

Oscar se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana -Sé muy bien de qué joven me hablas, él fue mi primer amor... lo adoré con fervor durante años... En la época en que lo conocí, todos éramos unos jóvenes idealistas e inmaduros.

-Como desearía que se hubiera enamorado de ti en ese entonces…- se lamentó Sofía -Todo habría sido tan diferente.

-Creo que las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar- Oscar apoyó una mano en el cristal de la ventana –Aunque yo también he deseado más de una vez cambiar algunas cosas del pasado- sin poder evitarlo pensó en la muerte de André.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio.

Esa misma noche, en la madrugada, Sofía despertó alertada por el insistente llanto de Isabelle. Oscar jamás permitía que la niña molestara a nadie, por lo que supo de inmediato que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando. Se levantó y fue rápidamente a la habitación de la infanta, entró sin anunciarse -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada al ver como la madre de la niña se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarla.

-No lo sé... lleva mucho así…

La Condesa se acercó y tocó la cabeza cubierta por rizos negros -Su temperatura está alta- murmuró.

-Lo sé- la rubia continuó meciéndola mientras besaba la ardiente frente de su hija –No sé qué hacer, no logro calmarla… Gabrielle está preparando una infusión, pero me gustaría que la viera el Doctor Andersson ¿Puedes darme su dirección?... yo misma lo iré a buscar- estaba empezando a asustarse.

-Oscar te perderías… no conoces los alrededores- Sofía se puso de pie –No te preocupes, despertaré a uno de los sirvientes para que vaya- salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera presurosa. Al llegar al pie de la misma se encontró con su hermano. No pudo evitar sentir molestia al notar que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas hermanita?- Fersen la tomó en brazos para hacerla girar.

-Suéltame, no es momento para tus jugarretas- lo reprendió soltándose de sus brazos de forma brusca.

-¿Qué pasa?- el sueco se puso serio de inmediato.

-Algo le ocurre a Isabelle, voy a mandar a buscar al Doctor Andersson- lo miró nerviosa -Espero que llegue pronto... la pobre criatura no deja de llorar y está ardiendo en fiebre.

-No te preocupes, voy por él- Fersen dio media vuelta y salió.

-o-

-No se preocupe Lady Oscar, al parecer es sólo un dolor de estómago- el médico comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras la niña continuaba llorando en la cama sin dejar de mover de forma enérgica brazos y piernas.

-¿Está seguro?- tomó Isabelle en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla -No puedo creer que algo tan simple la haga padecer tanto...

El médico sonrió, pues era típico de las madre primerizas esa actitud -Sí, no se preocupe, estoy seguro. Su hija es una de las niñas más sanas que he visto, en unas horas debiera estar completamente bien con el tónico que le administré- trató de tranquilizarla -En caso de cualquier cosa el Conde Von Fersen puede ir a buscarme nuevamente, pero por favor sugiérale que vaya en carruaje y no montando, no ha dejado de llover y si no se cuida, él será el mi próximo paciente.

-¿Fersen?- Oscar abrazó el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía –Él no está…

-Se equivoca, él fue a buscarme hace unas horas- hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida -Recuerde, no deje que salga nuevamente con este clima sin estar debidamente abrigado.

Oscar guardó silencio. Después de un rato, y tal como lo indicó el médico, la niña dejó de llorar, su temperatura volvió a la normalidad y se sumió en un tranquilo sueño. La ex militar comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había en la alcoba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Fersen se asomó a la habitación de Isabelle.

-Sí, pasa por favor- Oscar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la cuna, quería cerciorarse que sus voces no habían despertado a la niña –El médico se fue hace un rato- se tranquilizó al ver que Isabelle ni se inmutaba con la conversación.

-¿Cómo sigue?- el sueco también se acercó a la cuna

Oscar lo miró antes de contestar, notó que lucía cansado, aunque elegante como siempre, y reparó en su cabello mojado -Bien, no ha despertado ni se ha quejado nuevamente- se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de desperezarse –Fersen... debieras ir a descansar y secarte, el médico dijo que podías enfermar...

-Lamento no haber estado aquí antes- se disculpó el Conde. Se inclinó y acarició con sus dedos el negro cabello de Isabelle -De haber estado en casa ella no habría sufrido tanto rato...

-No te preocupes por eso, agradezco que hayas llegado... sé que fuiste personalmente por el Doctor Andersson- lo miró y sonrió.

Fersen contestó su sonrisa y la miró con ternura –¿Quieres descansar?, puedo cuidarla por una horas si quieres…

-Tampoco has dormido- Oscar se pasó una mano por el cuello tratando de aliviar el cansancio. Le dolía la espalda –No te preocupes... ve a descansar, cuando despierte Gabrielle descansaré yo.

-Oscar… déjame estar aquí- el hombre tomó una de sus manos –Por favor... No quiero alejarme de ella- miró la cuna.

-Está bien- aceptó, no quería discutir nuevamente con él, pues la última vez había sido muy dura y se arrepentía de eso –Descansaré un poco en el sofá- se recostó. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida.

Al despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente, ya había amanecido. Se sentó asustada y miró la cuna, estaba vacía. Recorrió la habitación con la vista. Fersen estaba con Isabelle en los brazos mirando por la ventana, se levantó y fue donde ellos.

-No te desperté porque ella acaba de hacerlo- fue lo primero que le dijo mientras le entregaba a la niña -Creo que hay que cambiarla... y eso si que no lo haré- hizo una mueca de asco.

-Gracias por cuidarla- Oscar besó la frente de su hija, la fiebre no había vuelto. Antes de que pudiera separarse de la niña, Fersen se acercó y las abrazó torpemente a las dos antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Julio de 1790**

Hans Axel Von Fersen dudó unos instantes antes de entrar al salón de su casa, no quería interrumpir la tranquilidad del momento. Oscar estaba tocando el piano mientras Isabelle dormía a su lado abrigada en una pequeña cuna. Sofía las acompañaba bordando. Después de meditar unos segundos se animó.

-¿Te gustaría practicar un poco de esgrima?- preguntó apenas entró a la habitación.

-Me parece que lloverá en cualquier momento- contestó Oscar sin dejar de tocar.

-No me digas que tienes miedo a que te derrote- insistió Fersen –Además… es verano, si llueve no serán mas que un par de gotas.

-¡Vayan! yo cuidaré a Isabelle- interrumpió Sofía.

-No te preocupes hermana, al parecer Oscar ha perdido práctica y teme quedar en evidencia- le sonrió con complicidad mientras guiñaba un ojo. Era un hombre realmente encantador cuando se lo proponía.

La rubia se puso de pie –Nunca has logrado derrotarme en esgrima- acarició la cabeza de su hija –Y esta no será la primera vez- caminó hacia la puerta –Vamos ¿O tienes miedo?- sonrió desafiante.

El en patio, Fersen le entregó un sable. Su mano tembló. Con dolor, recordó que la última vez que había tomado una espada, si no se equivocaba había pasado un año. -¿Qué día es hoy?- le preguntó a Fersen.

-Oscar...

-Hoy es 14 de julio, ¿O me equivoco?- lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo es...- contestó él.

La ex militar tragó fuerte y haciendo a un lado los pensamientos que la atormentaban se puso en guardia, dio un grito y comenzó a atacar a Fersen apenas dándole tiempo de reaccionar. El sueco respondió su ataque con la misma fuerza. Practicaron durante un rato esforzándose al máximo, a medida que pasaban los minutos Oscar se sentía más segura. Atacó con dureza a su contrincante obligándolo a responder con rapidez y agilidad. Fersen era más fuerte, lo cual lo beneficiaba, pero al ser más alto también era más lento y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar eso a su favor. Con un rápido movimiento hizo volar el sable del Conde por los aires.

Él levantó los brazos riendo. -Creo que no tengo oportunidad- dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Oscar estaba poseída por la furia que sentía, hace un año André había muerto. Levantó el sable de Fersen del suelo y se lo lanzó -Te ofrezco una revancha.

-Lloverá en cualquier momento- contestó el sueco mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-¿Quién tiene miedo ahora?- los ojos azules de la ex militar brillaron desafiantes.

Fersen aceptó el desafío y sonrió poniéndose en guardia. En ese momento comenzó a llover. Oscar no se amedrentó y lo atacó con fuerza, no le importó el agua que corría por su rostro, se sentía viva nuevamente. Lo atacó una y otra vez sin dar tregua, cuando trató de despojarlo nuevamente del sable Fersen reaccionó y lo evitó. Oscar sonrió, le gustaban los desafíos. Quedaron frente a frente sosteniendo sus armas mientras ejercían fuerza uno contra el otro, el sueco sonrió y empujó su cuerpo hacia delante, ella, producto de la tierra mojada, perdió el apoyo y resbaló cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Se quedó en el suelo, Fersen la miró asustado pensando que la había lastimado, cuando ella empezó a reír la miró sin entender. -Perdóname, no quise ser tan brusco- extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Oscar aceptó su ayuda mientras traviesamente lo pateaba en un pie haciéndolo caer junto a ella. Ambos rieron sin importar estar completamente mojados y llenos de lodo.

Después de unos minutos, Fersen se levantó y extendió una mano –Vamos, no podemos enfermarnos... Isabelle se podría contagiar.

-Sí, tienes razón- Oscar aceptó la ayuda. Caminaron hasta la casa, llegando al portal lo detuvo de un brazo y murmuró –Gracias.

Esa noche, mientras miraba dormir a su hija, rezó por el alma del que había sido su esposo mientras discretas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Agosto de 1790**

Oscar François De Jarjayes bajó con paso ágil la escalera de la mansión, Isabelle se había dormido rápidamente y ella, aprovechando esa tranquilidad, quería beber una copa de vino antes de acostarse. No quiso usar la campanilla de su habitación y prefirió ir al salón, Fersen siempre mantenía ahí estupendas botellas. Apenas entró notó que el Conde estaba leyendo tranquilamente, se acercó a la mesita bar y habló mientras se servía -Pensé que ya te habías retirado...

Axel levantó la vista y miró el reloj -Son apenas las nueve de la noche- contestó de forma taciturna.

La rubia lo miró y frunció el ceño, algo estaba pasando -¿Cuándo tendremos noticias de París?- preguntó tratando de averiguar un poco más.

Fersen dio un hondo suspiro y levantó nuevamente –Supongo que en un par de semanas- volvió a mirar el libro.

-Estás demasiado tranquilo...- se acercó -¿Supiste algo?

-No.

-Esta actitud no es habitual en ti... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sin saber lo que está pasando allá?, llevamos mas de dos meses sin información- Oscar le quitó el libro de las manos para captar su atención.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- la miró exasperado. Estiró la mano para recuperar el libro que la rubia mantenía en alto frente a él –No soy bienvenido en Francia…

-Algo te inquieta… ¿Quiero saber qué es?- levantó el libro dejándolo fuera de su alcance y lo miró preocupada. Los ojos grises del Conde estaban oscuros.

-Son ideas tuyas- el sueco trató nuevamente de alcanzar el libro. Ella se alejó –¿Puedes devolvérmelo por favor?- al ver que la rubia no se lo entregaba, se puso de pie molesto y la tomó duramente de un brazo obligándola a soltar el libro.

-¡Fersen!- Oscar se soltó de su mano -¿Qué te pasa?- se tocó el brazo dolorido.

-Perdóname- se acercó, ella se alejó molesta –Perdóname por favor, no quise ser brusco- se sentó en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca.

-Puedes hablar conmigo- se sentó junto a él.

-No, no puedo- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde vas?... ¡Hay una tormenta afuera!- gritó al ver que no le hacía caso.

-Volveré más tarde- contestó él sin voltear.

Esa noche, Oscar tuvo nuevamente una pesadilla, había soñado con André, esta vez él la llamaba y ella se alejaba. Sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho. Se abrigó con una bata y fue a ver a su hija a su habitación, sabía que no sacaba nada con esforzarse en dormir nuevamente. Apenas entró a la alcoba vio a Fersen sentado en uno de los divanes con Isabelle en sus brazos, la niña sonreía mientras chupaba uno de sus pequeños dedos y miraba embelesada al hombre que la sostenía con delicadeza.

-Pensé que habías salido…- dijo acercándose.

-Acabo de llegar y pasé a verla- el sueco siguió mirando fascinado a la niña.

Oscar se sentó a su lado -¿Estás bien?- insistió, lo notaba diferente.

-Isabelle tiene el color de tus ojos- Fersen la miró –¿Lo habías notado?… son exactamente iguales a los tuyos.

-Sí- la rubia sonrió -Heredó el color de mis ojos y el cabello de su padre- acarició uno de los pequeños rizos de la niña –Y pese a que aún es muy pequeña para saber de quien heredó sus otros rasgos, su sonrisa es igual a la de André.

-No recuerdo su sonrisa... y sería bastante raro que la recordara, pues no me fijo mucho en como sonríen los hombres- pese a que el Conde bromeó, su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos -Pero su cabello si que es igual- miró a la pequeña nuevamente –Es increíble como los hijos heredan características físicas de sus padres…- pareció hablar consigo mismo -Mi hija tenía mis ojos- murmuró suavemente -Y mi hijo, el color de mi cabello y mi complexión... pero sus ojos son una mezcla de los míos y los de su madre- antes de que Oscar pudiera decir algo se levantó y acostó a la niña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

-Fersen- la rubia se acercó a la cuna -Tampoco estás solo, puedes hablar conmigo, somos amigos.

-¿Puedo?- la miró a los ojos –Dime... ¿Realmente puedo hablar contigo sin que me juzgues?

Oscar sintió compasión por él, se veía realmente abatido -¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?- preguntó –Me ayudaste y recibiste en tu casa cuando era perseguida por todo el ejército, sin importarte el poner en peligro tu vida o el nombre de tu familia- suspiró -Nunca me has cuestionado por haber tenido una hija sin casarme y aguantaste mis espantosos cambios de humor durante mi embarazo... no soy tonta, sé que en mas de una ocasión he parecido una demente- sonrió -Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, créeme cuando te digo que soy tu amiga y que jamás te juzgaré.

Fersen permaneció en silencio, se veía desolado, Oscar nunca lo había visto tan frágil. Vio sus hermosos ojos grises llenos de tristeza y se sintió confundida. Él se inclinó y la besó en los labios apenas rozándola, ella no se alejó. Ambos temblaron. Isabelle gimió en la cuna provocando que se separaran.

–Debo irme- el Conde se alejó de ella.

Oscar permaneció de pie mirando a su hija mientras Fersen salía en silencio de la habitación.

* * *

 **Say You Love Me (Jessie Ware)**

Say you love me to my face

I need it more than your embrace

Just say you want me, that's all it takes

Heart's getting torn from your mistakes

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If you don't wanna try,

But all that I've been thinking of

Is maybe that you're mine

Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say

And love's floating away

Just say you love me, just for today

And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same

Want to feel burning flames when you say my name

Want to feel passion flow into my bones

Like blood through my veins

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If you don't wanna try,

But all that I've been thinking of

Is maybe that you're mine

Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say

And love's floating away

Won't you stay?!Won't you stay?!

Slowly, slowly you run for me,

But do you know me at all

Some one told me love controls everything

But only if you know!

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love (No no no no)

If you don't wanna try,

'Cause all that I've been thinking of

Is maybe that you're mine(You're mine)

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If you don't wanna try,

But all that I've been thinking of

Is maybe that you're mine

Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say

And love's floating away

Won't you stay

Won't you stay

* * *

Transcurrieron algunos días desde que se habían besado en la habitación de Isabelle. Fersen no se había acercado nuevamente a Oscar y ella había evitado estar a solas con él. Una tarde, mientras Sofía bordaba sentada frente a a la chimenea del salón, la Condesa se animó a hablar con Oscar acerca de su hermano nuevamente.

-Quería agradecerte haber hablado con Axel- levantó la vista de su bordado y miró a la ex militar que estaba tocando el piano en la misma habitación.

-No tienes por qué, prácticamente no he hablado con él- la rubia continuó tocando. Miró de reojo como Isabelle reía en brazos de Gabrielle, ambas estaban sentadas frente al fuego.

-Pero… pensé que lo habías hecho- dejó el bordado a un lado y se acercó a ella –No ha vuelto a salir desde la noche en que Isabelle estuvo enferma.

–No sé qué puede haber ocasionado ese cambio...- Oscar dejó de tocar y se puso de pie, no hablaría de Fersen -Me gustaría salir a cabalgar un rato- miró a su hija -Gabrielle, ¿Podrías cuidar de Isabelle en mi ausencia?

-Pero Oscar… ya es de noche- interrumpió Sofía.

-Lo sé- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Regresó un par de horas más tarde y subió de inmediato a la recamara de su hija, sentía los senos inflamados. Isabelle estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna. La tomó en sus brazos y se abrió la blusa para soltar la faja que usaba sobre el torso. La niña se pegó a su pezón de inmediato. Suspiró al sentir que se aliviaba la presión de su pecho. Meciendo a su hija y se situó frente a la ventana para admirar la vista del jardín mientras la niña se aferraba con avidez a su mama. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando Fersen entró al dormitorio lo primero que vio fue a Oscar de espaldas, la alta mujer estaba mirando hacia el jardín. No pudo evitar admirar su delicada y atlética figura. Estaba vestida sólo con pantalón de montar y una blusa de seda, su cabello caía suavemente sobre su espalda. Recordó la única vez que la vio con un vestido, pese a que se veía magnifica no tenía comparación a como lucía ahora, con los meses de convivencia había aprendido a apreciar su belleza en estado natural, una belleza indómita y fuera de lo común que no necesitaba joyas, peinados ni vestidos para destacar. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, fuerte y delicada a la vez. No quiso hablar para no despertar a la niña en caso de que estuviera durmiendo. Se acercó.

Oscar sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio vuelta sin pensar. Fersen bajó la vista y vio a Isabelle agarrada a su pecho. Ella reaccionó y la acomodó rápido tratando de cubrirse. La pequeña emitió un gruñido de protesta.

-Perdóname, no quise interrumpir- balbuceó Fersen con la vista pegada en el escote de la blusa.

Ella no contestó y continuó meciendo a la pequeña para tranquilizarla mientras golpeaba suavemente su espalda. Isabelle se quedó dormida de inmediato. Oscar la recostó en su cuna y dio media vuelta mientras cerraba su blusa, quedó frente a Fersen.

-No la cierres…- murmuró el sueco con voz ronca.

Ella lo miró y se estremeció al ver que sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo, no supo por qué le hizo caso. Él se acercó y con la punta de los dedos rozó la suave piel que aún estaba a la vista, vio como cada poro de la piel de la mujer se erizaba bajo su tacto. Tragó saliva.

Oscar cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él deslizaba la mano por el escote de su blusa, y dentro de la faja, para apretar su pecho. Cuando percibió la suavidad y calidez de la palma masculina contra la punta de su seno la sensación de un latigazo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se sintió incapaz de reaccionar.

Él se inclinó y la besó en el cuello mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercándola un poco más. Ella suspiró inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su piel, se afirmó de su camisa para no caer al piso, sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían. Su cabeza le decía que nada de eso era correcto, pero su cuerpo respondía por sí solo -Fersen… No...- habló tratando de negarse. Intentó empujarlo lejos de ella pero se sentía sin fuerzas ni determinación.

El Conde despegó los labios de su cuello por un segundo –Oscar… esto no es amor, esto es simplemente algo que deseas tanto como lo hago yo- jadeó en su oído -Lo veo en tus ojos.

Ella no contestó y se aferró más fuerte a su camisa, arrugando la tela bajo sus dedos.

Con la habilidad de un amante consumado que sabe cómo conseguir lo que desea, Fersen soltó el pecho que apresaba e introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón de ella, sintió su carne tibia, húmeda y suave. Comenzó a acariciarla con la experiencia adquirida durante años de aventuras amorosas. Con la rodilla, la hizo separar las piernas para poder llegar más allá con sus dedos expertos, la sintió temblar y jadear entre sus brazos. Se separó de su cuello y subió la mano que tenía en la fina cintura hasta su nuca para sostenerle la cabeza mientras la besaba con pasión sin dejar de tocarla.

Oscar se dejó llevar estremeciéndose sobre su mano y aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa.

Fersen sonrió triunfante al escuchar un gemido que salió de sus labios y sacó su mano del interior del pantalón para abrazarla sin dejar de besarla –Vamos a tu cama- gruñó en su oído con la respiración entrecortada.

-No- contestó la rubia cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apoyando la frente en su pecho. Sentía que no podía mirarlo sin poner en evidencia el deseo que él había despertado en ella.

-Sí… quieres esto tanto como yo…- la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo para que sintiera como la deseaba –Admítelo- susurró.

-¡Te dije que no!– Oscar abrió los ojos lo empujó con determinación.

Fersen dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Ella, aún temblando, arregló su ropa y arropó a Isabelle. La niña continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Fue a su habitación y se encerró con llave.

Al otro día, Oscar pensó durante largos minutos si bajaba a desayunar o le pedía a Gabrielle que le llevara algo de comer a la alcoba. Decidida a no amedrentarse, optó por lo primero y apareció en el comedor aparentando que nada pasaba.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a montar un rato?- Fersen habló después de comer y mientras se ponía de pie.

Oscar lo miró confundida, pensó que estaría enfadado con ella después de la noche anterior. Le extrañó que actuara como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Vienes o no?- insistió él.

La rubia lo miró seria, si él iba a actuar con normalidad ella también podía hacerlo -Déjame atender a Isabelle y te veré en la caballeriza- le dijo. Cuando llegó al establo estaba todo listo para salir. Subió a su caballo sin decir una sola palabra y miró a su acompañante de soslayo. Fersen sonreía.

Se detuvieron frente al lago para que los caballos pudieran refrescarse y permanecieron en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un baile?- preguntó el sueco después de un rato.

-No- lo miró –No me gustan los bailes.

-Lo imaginé- se encogió de hombros - Entonces... ¿Te gustaría que te regalara un vestido o joyas?- insistió mirándola divertido.

-No- los ojos de Oscar centellearon, obviamente se estaba burlando de ella.

-Entonces imagino que tampoco quieres casarte conmigo- el Conde sonrió de forma radiante.

-Imaginas bien- esta vez ni siquiera lo miró para contestar. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

-Eso, es lo que la mayoría de las mujeres esperan cuando comparten la cama con alguien- el hombre sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida de Oscar –Sé que no esperas nada de eso- acercó su caballo al de ella –Y yo tampoco espero algo cuando te pido compartir mi lecho-. Ella apretó las riendas de su corcel y lo miró confundida. Fersen la miró serio y habló nuevamente –Ni siquiera esperaré que me ames, me basta con que seamos amigos- espoleó su caballo y se alejó dejándola sola frente al lago.

* * *

 **Septiembre de 1790**

Una vez más Oscar despertó angustiada, desde que se había separado de André no había logrado dormir una noche completa sin soñar con él. Se levantó, y después de revisar que Isabelle estuviera durmiendo, salió al jardín. Agradeciendo que el clima aún no era todo lo frío que podía llegar a serlo en otoño. Se sentó abrigada por su bata al borde de la fuente del patio principal y vio su reflejo en el agua, le pareció ser otra persona. La última vez que se había inclinado sobre una fuente, fue cuando buscaba desesperada la atención de Fersen en un baile. Con la punta de los dedos rompió la imagen que estaba mirando, levantó la vista y vio la ventana de la biblioteca iluminada.

Al entrar al palacete se encontró en la puerta con el mensajero del Conde, le extrañó verlo tan tarde, era mas de media noche. Se dirigió a la biblioteca. -¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó golpeando la puerta, no tuvo respuesta. Esperó unos segundos y entró. El sueco estaba de pie frente a una de las ventanas, completamente ensimismado, notó que sostenía un documento en la mano. -¿Ocurrió algo?- no obtuvo respuesta –Fersen… ¿Estás bien?- insistió.

–Nada que deba preocuparte- contestó él de forma escueta y sin mirarla.

-¿Qué hacía tú mensajero tan tarde?- se acercó -¿Trajo noticias desde París?

Fersen se alejó de la ventana sin contestar, se sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió de golpe. -¿Te sirvo una?- le preguntó sin mirarla.

-Sí, gracias- aceptó la copa que le entregó.

El Conde se sentó frente a la chimenea, seguía sosteniendo un documento en la mano. Oscar se sentó a su lado y lo acompañó en silencio durante un rato.

-Es tarde, deberías ir a descansar ahora que Isabelle duerme- le dijo Fersen poniéndose de pie para servirse mas vino.

Oscar continuó sentada –Fersen, puedes hablar conmigo... ¿Cómo me pides que confíe en ti si tú no lo haces conmigo?

El alto hombre guardó silencio unos minutos, se sentó nuevamente junto a ella y le entregó el documento que tenía en sus manos. Era una carta de María Antonieta.

-¿Aún mantienes contacto con ella?- Oscar lo miró impactada mientras doblaba la misiva. No quiso leerla.

-Es imposible que me separe de ella, no puedo aunque así lo quiera- contestó él con tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?- Oscar tomó las grandes manos de él entre las suyas –Puedes confiar en mi.

-Luis Charles es mi hijo- susurró -Y María Sofía también lo era...

-No puede ser…- la rubia lo miró asombrada –Fersen, no puede ser… ¿Estás seguro?

-Obviaré la respuesta- contestó el Conde con amargura mientras bebía otro sorbo de vino.

Oscar se cubrió la boca impactada, respiró profundo durante unos minutos tratando de serenarse –Si alguien lo descubre... el Delfín y su majestad podrían terminar muertos…

Fersen se llevó nervioso las manos a la cabeza y se mesó los cabellos -Lo sé... lo sé...- murmuró angustiado.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- Él negó con un gesto. -¿Estás seguro?- insistió.

-Estoy seguro, sólo tú.lo sabes además de ella y yo… Ni siquiera a Sofía le conté- la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Oscar compadeció a Fersen desde el fondo de su corazón, lamentó ver a su amigo tan atormentado. Ahora entendía muchas cosas y todo empezaba a cobrar sentido –Lo siento mucho…- murmuró.

Fersen tomó sus manos y las besó –¿Qué será de nosotros mi querida Oscar?– sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza –Hemos elegido caminos que nos destinaron a ser infelices- se lamentó -Yo, enamorado de una mujer que jamás podrá estar conmigo y tú, enamorada de alguien que ya no está en este mundo.

Ella miró sus maravillosos ojos grises, habían perdido su habitual brillo. Nunca había considerado que ese hombre, siempre tan encantador y alegre, pudiera sufrir tanto en silencio. Él sufría tanto como lo hacía ella. -Así parece…- contestó en un susurro –Ambos estamos destinados a ser infelices, quizás siempre tuvimos ese destino y no lo sabíamos...- sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas -Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que solo existe el amor lleno de angustia.

El sueco apoyó la frente contra la de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Oscar puso las manos sobre las de él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, ambos estaban sumidos en el dolor. Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con desesperación. Él la abrazó ansioso, apretándola contra su cuerpo, llevó las manos a la bata que la abrigaba y comenzó a quitársela. Ella lo ayudó. Se miraron en silencio una vez más. Oscar llevó las manos a la fina camisa que él vestía y le ayudó a desabrochársela, separó la vista de los botones y con rapidez la deslizó por sus amplios hombros mientras lo miraba a los ojos nuevamente. Sin poder resistir por más tiempo, él la empujó contra la mullida alfombra y se recostaron frente a la chimenea. No habían palabras, sólo ansias de aliviar el dolor que ambos sentían.

Oscar sintió como la boca de Fersen se deslizaba con seguridad desde su cuello a su pecho, escuchó como la tela de su camisón se rompía entre las grandes manos del sueco. Enredó los dedos en el hermoso cabello castaño del Conde y tirando de él lo obligó a besarla nuevamente. Percibió su erección empujando entre sus piernas, con decisión le desató los pantalones e introdujo una de sus manos para tocarlo. Lo escuchó gemir contra su oído.

Fersen, tomó el borde del camisón y se lo subió hasta la cintura mientras hundía su apuesto rostro en el esbelto cuello de Oscar, ahogó un gruñido contra su piel cuando sus cuerpos unieron. Ella se abrazó a sus poderosos hombros mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se concentró en cada sensación y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía mirarlo. El sueco tomó una de sus piernas y la levantó llevándola a su cintura mientras la obligaba a levantar las caderas para hundirse más en ella. Sintió su espalda escocer cuando las uñas de Oscar se enterraron en su piel. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza tratando de grabar su presencia en el cuerpo de ella. Escuchó sus gemidos ahogados contra su hombro y se levantó un poco para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tocó con el pulgar la boca entreabierta de la rubia y la besó con fiereza mordiéndole los labios. Ella gimió contra su boca cuando alcanzó la liberación mientras él percibía el sabor salado de las lágrimas que se habían deslizado bajo sus largas pestañas. Continuó con la fricción hasta llegó al limite y separándose de ella se dejó llevar con un ronco gruñido mientras se vaciaba sobre la tela de su camisón. Oscar no dejaba de temblar.

Axel se dejó caer a un lado para no aplastarla con su peso mientras se sentía completamente vulnerable, había estado con muchas mujeres pero a ninguna le había mostrado su alma o contado todos sus secretos, como lo había hecho con ella. Oscar, sin hablar, se acomodó en la alfombra dándole la espalda. Con manos temblorosas trató de unir la tela rota de su camisón mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo reacomodarlo para que le cubriera las piernas. Fersen colocó con cuidado una mano sobre uno de los delicados hombros de ella, la sintió temblar frágil e indefensa. Alcanzó la bata que estaba cerca y después de cubrirla la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, como un náufrago se abraza a una tabla de salvación. Besó su cabeza tratando de confortarla mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, cuando sintió que el delgado cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos se relajaba, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. No dijeron ni una sola palabra.

Perdiendo todo el sentido del tiempo, Oscar abrió los ojos asustada cuando el llanto de Isabelle la despertó, miró la ventana, aún no amanecía. Cuando trató de incorporarse notó que los brazos de Fersen continuaban afirmándola, suavemente movió su cuerpo para no despertarlo. Apenas se vio liberada de su agarre, tomó del suelo su bata y corrió a la habitación de su hija antes de que alguien más la escuchara llorar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Certain Things (Arthur)**

Something about youIt's like a addiction

Hit me with your best shot honey

I've got no reason to doubt you

'Cause some things hurt

And you're my only virtue

And I'm virtually yours

And you keep coming back, coming back again

Keep running round, running round, running round my head

And there's certain things that I adore

And there's certain things that I ignore

But I'm certain that I'm yours

Certain that I'm yours

Certain that I'm yours

There's something about you

It's when you get angry

Hold me, I saw mercy

And you're like a shoulder to turn to

If some things burn that's when we're hanging on for this life

We held on so tight

And you keep coming back, coming back again

Keep running round, running round, running round my head

And there's certain things that I adore

And there's certain things that I ignore

But I'm certain that I'm yours

Certain that I'm yours (certain that I'm yours)

Certain that I'm yours

And there's certain things that I adore

And there's certain things that I ignore

But I'm certain that I'm yours

Certain that I'm yours (I adore you)

Certain that I'm yours (I adore you)

I adore you, I adore you

I adore you, I adore you

Certain that I'm yours

* * *

 **Suecia, Octubre de 1790**

De pie en medio de la habitación de su hija, la ex Comandante apenas y lograba dar crédito a lo que estaba observando: un armario abarrotado de vestidos, abrigos y accesorios. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pues sabía que Sofía estaba ahí junto a Isabelle.

-Sofía…- Oscar suspiró tratando de controlarse -Creo que Isabelle no tiene edad para tener tanta ropa- su mirada era seria.

La elegante Condesa sonrió resplandeciente, pues al igual que su hermano, uno de sus mayores encantos era su sonrisa -Sé que no te gusta que la malcríe, pero sólo tiene diez meses y es una niña preciosa... permíteme comprarle todo lo que me gusta por favor- suplicó.

-No deseo que se acostumbre a una vida que no será la nuestra- la rubia se acercó y trató de controlar el tono de su voz para no ser tan dura –No sé qué futuro tendremos en Francia cuando regresemos.

–Aún no pueden marcharse, no es seguro- contestó Sofía.

-Lo sé- Oscar recibió a su hija, que sonriendo estiraba los brazos hacia ella –Pero eso no significa que no regresaremos en algún momento- besó la frente de la niña, la abrazó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

-¡Axel! ¿Cuándo regresaste?- La condesa saludó alegremente a su hermano al verlo entrar a la biblioteca, aprovechando la ocasión para no seguir discutiendo con la ex militar.

-Acabo de hacerlo- Fersen se acercó a Isabelle, la niña luchaba por salir de brazos de su madre para ir a su encuentro. Con cuidado tomó a la pequeña y la levantó sobre su cabeza haciéndola reír. Depositó un suave beso en la frente de la infanta –Estoy hambriento… ¿A qué hora cenaremos?- miró a su hermana.

-Iré a confirmar, pero ya debiese estar todo listo- Sofía salió de la habitación.

Oscar miró como Fersen seguía jugando con Isabelle y sonrió al ver a su hija tan feliz. Él había cumplido su palabra, no había esperado nada de ella después de haber estado juntos. Durante el tiempo transcurrido desde esa noche, ambos continuaban actuando igual que siempre, el Conde no se había vuelto a acercar, ni la había presionado de ninguna forma, y ella, superando la incomodidad inicial, había retomado la rutina habitual. Continuaban siendo dos buenos amigos que vivían en la misma casa. Fersen procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Isabelle, siempre que eso no le incomodara a Oscar, y ella por su parte, confiaba en él para que cuidara a su hija cuando salía a cabalgar. Los días transcurrían pacíficamente mientras la ex Comandante se dedicaba a repasar sus conocimientos de diferentes idiomas, además de historia y literatura, gracias a los libros que le había pedido comprar a Sofía. La perspectiva de volver a sentirse útil, e independiente, la entusiasmaba, más aún, considerando que había desechado el conseguir algún trabajo en el ejercito por varias razones, entre ellas el temor a ser extraditada, pero sobre todo, para no alejarse demasiado de Isabelle. No quería que su hija se criara con una madre ausente.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme la próxima semana a la ciudad? Se me encomendó revisar algunos ejemplares de armas que desean comprar para nuestro ejército, me gustaría tener tu opinión en eso y en algunas materias relacionadas con la milicia- Fersen levantó nuevamente a Isabelle sobre su cabeza haciéndola reír mientras hablaba –Estaríamos fuera uno o dos días como máximo- miró a Oscar ansioso de una respuesta.

-¿La próxima semana?- contestó indecisa de salir con él a solas.

-Isabelle puede quedar a cargo de Sofía y Gabrielle sin que tengas que preocuparte tanto- insistió abrazando a la pequeña niña que se acomodaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Comenzó a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Sé que estaría bien cuidada- Oscar lo miró fijo tratando de buscar en su rostro algún indicio de una doble intención.

Fersen tomó la pequeña mano de Isabelle para apartarla de los botones de su chaqueta, la niña emitió un sonido de disgusto y agregó -No has salido de la propiedad desde que llegaste, creo que sería bueno que comenzaras a tratar de retomar las actividades que tanto te gustan.

Oscar lo miró con el ceño fruncido, después de un par de segundos decidió dejar sus temores a un lado. Cuando miró a su hija suavizó su expresión y sonrió cuando la niña extendió los brazos hacia ella -Sí… en realidad no es una mala idea, quiero comenzar pronto a valerme por mi misma- dijo finalmente y esperando no arrepentirse de esa decisión.

* * *

La ex Comandante ajustó la cintura del elegante abrigo que vestía, el día estaba frío. Se inclinó y acarició el rostro de su pequeña hija una vez más antes de colocarse los guantes. Besó sus negros cabellos. -¿Están seguras que pueden quedarse con Isabelle?– preguntó por enésima vez a Gabrielle.

-Si milady, vaya tranquila- la animó la mujer.

-Oscar, confía en nosotras… estarás sólo un par de días fuera- trató de tranquilizarla Sofía.

La rubia asintió y bajó rápido las escaleras, Fersen la esperaba al interior del carruaje. Se sentó frente a él. Mientras la berlina se ponía en marcha miró por la ventana, a medida que se alejaba del palacete sentía que su corazón se encogía de angustia.

-Estarán bien- Fersen sonrió tratando de infundirle tranquilidad –Estoy seguro.

Ella asintió en silencio. Después de unos minutos habló -El clima es realmente frío- se arrebujó con el abrigo, sentía que sus dientes comenzarían a castañetear en cualquier momento.

Fersen sonrió -Aún no te acostumbras... ven siéntate conmigo- apoyó la mano en el asiento junto a él.

Oscar lo miró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho abrazándose a sí misma –No te preocupes, estaré bien.

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, incluso, ambos pudieron descansar adormilados por el suave bamboleo del carro. En la ciudad, Oscar acompañó a Fersen a las reuniones que tenía programadas. Dado que su manejo del idioma aún no era perfecto, agradeció la amabilidad del Conde de intervenir como traductor cuando tenía alguna pregunta específica. Con el pasar de las horas se sintió más cómoda y comenzó a participar activamente. Sus opiniones, consejos y conclusiones fueron tomados con gratitud por los presentes, pues su vasta experiencia como militar la convirtieron en una pieza fundamental en cada lugar al que asistieron.

Cuando el atardecer se hizo presente, salieron de la última reunión. Caminaron de prisa hacia el carruaje debido a que había comenzado a nevar. Fersen la dejó subir a la berlina primero, pensó en ayudarla pero desechó esa idea de inmediato. Gracias a los meses de convivencia había aprendido que Oscar no apreciaba esos gestos. Se acomodó frente a ella en el interior del coche y habló. –Todo salió según lo proyectado, podremos regresar mañana temprano- sonrió complacido -Tu desempeño fue magnifico, te felicito- ella asintió con humildad -Podrías desempeñarte perfectamente como una asesora militar para nuestro país- agregó mirándola fijamente.

-Mientras no tenga la certeza de que Bouillé no tomará represalias en mi contra no me atrevo a desempeñarme en un cargo tan expuesto- Oscar arregló sus guantes -Gustavo III siempre ha sido un gran aliado de la dinastía Borbón, por lo que no me extrañaría que en algún momento trate de interceder en favor de su majestad Luis XVI... y si se entera de mi participación en la Revolución, no vería con buenos ojos el que yo estuviera trabajando en su ejercito, además, eso te podría perjudicar- miró por la ventana, la nieve caía suavemente - Por otro lado, Isabelle es demasiado pequeña y pertenecer a la milicia siempre implica viajar, no me gustaría alejarme demasiado de ella, por lo menos durante sus primeros años- lo miró a los ojos -De todas maneras te agradezco haberme invitado, fue una magnífica idea- sonrió complacida -¿Dónde nos hospedaremos?

-Nos quedaremos en la posada que siempre ocupo cuando estoy en la ciudad- contestó despreocupado -Pedí que te prepararan una habitación junto a la mía- sonrió divertido -Supuse que querrías dormir sola.

-Supusiste bien- lo miró seria. Él, continuó sonriendo.

-Me han invitado a cenar a la casa del General Karlsson ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- dijo el sueco después de unos minutos.

-Supongo que no puedes negarte a asistir- Oscar habló sin dejar de mirar por la ventana del coche.

-Así es, pero no es necesario que tú vayas si no quieres hacerlo.

-Te acompañaré. Si estoy aquí no tiene ningún sentido que no asista, incluso podría establecer algún tipo de contacto, ya tengo en mente que tipo de oficio comenzaré a ejercer y necesito comenzar a conocer a mis posibles clientes- sonrió sin despegar la vista de la ventana. Por fin se estaba sintiendo ella misma nuevamente.

Después de llegar a la posada, ambos se registraron en sus correspondientes habitaciones y se separaron para alistarse.

Oscar cepilló su cabello por ultima vez antes de colocarse la elegante chaqueta que Sofía le había obsequiado hace un par de meses, obviamente, Fersen la había mandado a confeccionar y ambos hermanos se habían coludido para que ella no rechazara la prenda. Ella lo sabía y no había querido discutir en su momento, no tenía sentido, si quería comenzar a mezclarse con la alta sociedad sueca tenía que vestirse acorde a lo que se esperaba. Una vez que trabajara nuevamente, y contara con su propio dinero, se encargaría de devolver todo lo que los Von Fersen habían gastado en ella. Cuando estuvo conforme con su apariencia salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Axel.

-Luces muy hermosa- Fersen extendió la mano galantemente para ayudarla a bajar por la escalera. Oscar rechazó su ayuda. Él sonrió e hizo una teatral reverencia.

Llegando a la mansión del General Karlsson entregaron sus armas, capas y abrigos. Dispuestos a distraerse y relajarse, se mezclaron sin problema con los invitados. Dado que el anfitrión hablaba fluidamente francés, conversaron con él animadamente durante un largo rato. Oscar se sentía revitalizada. Cuando recibió la segunda copa de vino que le ofreció Fersen su vista se clavó en la entrada del salón. Acababa de llegar el último invitado a la cena.

-Conde Víctor Clemente De Girodelle- un sirviente anunció al recién llegado.

La ex Comandante miró a Fersen. Él la tomó de la mano de inmediato.

Girodelle por su parte, apenas podría creer lo que estaba viendo, jamás imaginó encontrarla ahí. Sabía que Fersen había tratado de sacarla del país hace más de un año, tiempo en el cual no había tenido noticias de ellos. Caminó con decisión directo a su encuentro.

-Conde Von Fersen, Madeimoselle Jarjayes- hizo una elegante reverencia –Que sorpresa encontraros aquí- la miró embelesado, nunca se cansaría de admirar su distinción y belleza.

-Brigadier Girodelle- Fersen contestó rápidamente mientras sonreía confiado -Los sorprendidos somos nosotros, está un poco lejos de París.

-General, ese es mi rango actual- lo corrigió el hombre de ojos felinos -Estoy en vuestro país en una misión diplomática comisionado por el General Bouillé- miró nuevamente a Oscar, tratando de buscar alguna emoción en su rostro. Se encontró con una mirada fría como un glaciar.

-Invité al Comandante Girodelle cuando coincidí con él en Palacio, imaginé que se conocían- interrumpió el General Karlsson. –Siendo Madeimoselle Jarjayes y Monsieur Girodelle destacados Comandantes del ejército Francés, pensé que sería un grato encuentro– el anfitrión miró intrigado a Oscar, la mujer continuaba sin emitir palabra alguna. Vio que su mano afirmaba con fuerza la copa que sostenía.

-La Comandante Jarjayes dejó su puesto en la milicia ya hace más de un año- contestó Girodelle sin dejar de mirarla.

-Así es- Oscar se llevó inconscientemente la mano al estómago -Tuve algunos problemas de salud-. lo miró nerviosa, pues si Girodelle denunciaba su estadía en Suecia, el General Bouillé podía solicitar al Gobierno Sueco que la deportara a Francia para ejecutarla u ordenar a matarla directamente. Un traidor a la Corona nunca era olvidado, menos alguien de su cargo y que había contado con la total confianza de los monarcas. Pensó en Isabelle y sintió nauseas producto del miedo.

Fersen colocó disimuladamente una mano en su fina espalda en señal de apoyo y habló –Así es, una vez que Madeimoselle Jarjayes se retiró del ejército, la invité a pasar una temporada en la propiedad de mi familia para que pudiera recuperarse, es de público conocimiento el beneficio del aire del norte- miró amenazante a Girodelle antes que volviera a hablar.

Víctor entendió perfectamente la indirecta. Aceptó la copa de vino que le ofrecía uno de los sirvientes.

-Conde Von Fersen, tenga el favor de acompañarme unos minutos al despacho- el anfitrión cambió de tema bruscamente -Deseo mostrarle unos documentos que acabo de recibir- con un gesto lo invitó a su oficina.

Fersen se acercó disimuladamente a Oscar para susurrar en su oído -Regreso en seguida... Trata de mantener la calma.

Girodelle observó el gesto y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos. En cuanto quedó a solas con Oscar, se acercó para asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchara hablar.

-Madeimoselle, siento una profunda alegría al verla sana y salva. Debo admitir que me sorprende encontrarla siendo oficialmente compañía del Conde Von Fersen- Oscar lo miró seria, Víctor lo hizo con calma y continuó hablando -No tema por favor, no notificaré de su paradero a nuestros superiores- levantó la copa que sostenía en su mano e hizo un gesto de brindis –Aunque me cueste admitirlo, también me convertí en un traidor a la Corona cuando los ayudé a salir de París.

Oscar abrió los ojos impactada, desconocía la participación de Girodelle en su escape -No estaba al tanto de tu ayuda...- respiró profundo, no quería que notara miedo en su voz –Y sin duda agradezco tu discreción en cuanto a mi actual paradero- miró hacia la puerta de la oficina del General Karlsson. Quería retirarse lo antes posible del lugar.

–Veo que mi mayor error fue proponerle matrimonio tan precipitadamente, quizás debería haber esperado a que recapacitara en lo referente a su _valet_ , ahora que está muerto bien podría haber sido yo su acompañante...- Víctor la miró con tristeza -Imagino que el Conde Von Fersen tuvo más astucia y paciencia- movió la cabeza apesadumbrado -Debería haber aceptado de mejor forma el desliz con su asistente... me equivoqué.

Sin poder controlarse, Oscar lo abofeteó de forma enérgica, algunos de los asistentes presentes en el salón se dieron vuelta a mirarlos. Girodelle aguantó estoicamente el golpe mientras veía que los ojos azules que tanto adoraba lo miraban contrariados. Se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras. –Perdone, no debí haber dicho eso- se disculpó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, la bofetada había sido poderosa.

Fersen salió del despacho. Vio a Girodelle sobándose la cara y a Oscar mirándolo con una mezcla de desprecio y dolor. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y dijo -Nos excusé con el General Karlsson debido a que debemos viajar temprano- tomó a Oscar suavemente de un brazo, notó que temblaba de rabia bajo la chaqueta. –Girodelle fue un gusto verte- se inclinó a modo de despedida. La rubia miró a su antiguo subalterno e hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Oscar…- Girodelle la tomó de un brazo antes de que se alejará de él -Tu padre cree que estás muerta… ¿Me autorizas a decirle que estás bien?... ha sufrido mucho por ti.

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a hacer un movimiento con su brazo para soltarse de su mano.

Víctor Clemente de Girodelle observó cómo Hans Axel Von Fersen ayudaba a la ex Comandante a colocarse el abrigo y posaba con confianza una mano en su espalda, guiándola fuera del salón. Todos sus movimientos estaban llenos de intimidad. Bebió el contenido de la copa que mantenía en sus manos de un sólo trago mientras sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-o-

Mientras tanto, fuera de la mansión del General Karlsson, y apenas pusieron los pies en la calle, Oscar habló.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Girodelle te ayudó a sacarme de Francia?- le preguntó a Fersen antes de subir a la berlina que los esperaba.

-No te lo dije porque al inicio te rehusabas a hablar conmigo... y después pensé que no querías hablar nada relacionado con la vida que habías dejado atrás- se acomodó en el carruaje.

Oscar respiró profundo –Tienes razón- miró por la ventana tratando de serenarse –¿Crees que me delatará?

-No- el sueco sonrió confiado –Ese hombre te ama como un condenado ama su libertad, jamás hará algo para dañarte.

Ella bajó la vista tratando de controlar el miedo que se había colado en su pecho. No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la posada.

-o-

Después de media noche, un grito despertó a Fersen, era la voz de Oscar. Se levantó asustado, salió al pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua sin golpear. La encontró sentada en la cama y cubriéndose la boca. La mujer estaba con la mirada completamente desorbitada. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó de los hombros. -Tranquila fue sólo una pesadilla…

Ella asintió tratando de controlar el amargo llanto que luchaba por escapar de su garganta.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Oscar hizo un gesto de negación –¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato?- ella nuevamente se negó –No pensaré que eres débil si me dejas acompañarte…- insistió susurrando contra su cabello.

-Perdona…- trató de hablar, debió respirar profundo varias veces para serenarse –Fersen... sentí tanto miedo por Isabelle… Si vienen por mi quedará sola- sus ojos se humedecieron –No me da miedo morir... pero no puedo dejarla sola… ¿Qué sería de ella sin su padre y su madre?... No puedo dejarla huérfana.

Axel le acarició el cabello y la besó suavemente en la cabeza tratando de consolarla mientras la mecía con ternura. -Ven- habló después de un rato obligándola a recostarse junto a él –Nada te ocurrirá, trata de dormir, mañana todo será mas claro... podemos organizar algo en caso de que comiencen a buscarte si eso te tranquiliza- permanecieron en esa posición hasta que ambos se durmieron.

En la inquieta duermevela en la que se encontraba sumida, Oscar sintió suaves caricias en su rostro. Sonrió involuntariamente pensando por unos segundos que era André quien la estaba tocando. Entreabrió los ojos, aún no amanecía.

-Lo lamento, no quería despertarte… pero no pude resistirme- Fersen sonrió –Estamos solos y lejos de casa- apoyó con cuidado una de las manos sobre la costilla de ella, justo debajo de uno de sus pequeños senos–Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo…- susurró en su oído sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella le tomó la mano deteniéndolo –Fersen, yo no te amo... Eso lo sabes.

-¿Y quién está hablando de amor?- la besó suavemente en los labios, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Oscar tomó entre sus manos el apuesto rostro que estaba sólo a unos centímetros de ella –Esto no está bien...

-No importa- la miró tranquilamente -Es un secreto sólo de los dos, nadie tiene por qué saber que hacemos esto- la besó nuevamente, ella respondió su beso. Fersen llevó sus grandes manos a la fina cintura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, al notar que no lo rechazaba deslizó lentamente las manos al ruedo de su camisón y comenzó a levantarlo con delicadeza. La desvistió sin prisa y con cuidado, tratándola como algo tan delicado que en cualquier momento podía quebrarse entre sus manos. La vio temblar ante su mirada, se separó un poco para quitarse la ropa de dormir y se recostó nuevamente a su lado. La abrazó hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba al contacto con su piel. Le tomó una de las manos y besó cada uno de sus largos dedos antes de mirarla nuevamente. –He intentado alejarme de ti y dejar de desear esto pero no puedo- delineó con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su silueta, vio cómo la blanca piel de ella se erizaba tras el contacto de sus manos –Tu cuerpo responde al mío- susurró en su oído. Con una de sus rodillas la hizo separar las piernas suavemente, se ubicó entre ellas apenas rozándola –Estoy seguro de que la amistad que tenemos es suficiente para que nos acompañemos en nuestra soledad.

Oscar, sintió el peso y roce de ese cuerpo tan diferente al que tanto tiempo había amado y se estremeció. Pese a que su corazón estaba completamente vacío y roto, vibraba con cada caricia. Cansada de sentir dolor a diario cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones que él le estaba brindando. Quería sobrevivir y no perderse en la angustia que la asaltaba a diario, André había muerto hace casi un año y medio, y pese a que continuaba extrañándolo tampoco quería vivir sumida en el dolor. Entregada a un instinto primario movió las caderas invitándolo. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando lo sintió entrar en ella y abrió los ojos, en el momento en que se encontró con los hermosos ojos grises que la miraban llenos de lujuria se dio cuenta que del amor que había sentido años atrás por el Conde ya no quedaba nada y que lo que estaba haciendo no era más que un acto carnal. Sintió que se estaba aprovechando de la situación para aliviar su dolor, para no sentirse tan sola. Tratando de alejar de su cabeza cualquier tipo de remordimiento cerró con fuerza los párpados y se concentró sólo en el momento que estaba viviendo.

Axel, concentrado en alejarla de la turbación que había percibido, tomó el delicado rostro de la mujer con una mano obligándola a besarlo mientras comenzaba un ritmo lento, fuerte y profundo. Oscar jadeó contra su boca con el primer orgasmo. Él continuó con ese ritmo, llevándola a la cima una y otra vez, hasta que el atlético cuerpo de la ex militar quedó exhausto.

–Fersen… - gimió ella contra su hombro sin dejar de temblar.

Él, sin contestarle, levantó las manos y le afirmó las delgadas muñecas sobre la cabeza mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los envites. Oscar lo abrazó con las piernas soportando cada placentera embestida, necesitaba olvidar el dolor que sentía a diario y en esos momentos esa era la única forma. Después de unos minutos Fersen le soltó las manos y con cuidado la tomó de la nuca para besarla fieramente mientras se dejaba llevar en su interior. Cuando Oscar se atrevió a abrir los ojos, él aún estaba dentro de ella y mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos grises brillaban triunfantes.

–Si quisieras te haría sentir así cada día, puedo hacerte feliz... sé que puedo- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué continuaste hasta el final?- le preguntó molesta. Se movió para separarse de él.

-No me di cuenta... estaba demasiado bueno- Fersen sonrió -No puedes negarlo... y eso que ni siquiera llevé la cuenta de cuántas veces terminaste- habló con total desparpajo.

-Eres un altanero- lo empujó con fuerza para salir de debajo de su cuerpo. Buscó su camisón y se vistió rápidamente antes de volver a acostarse. Apenas se metió a la cama le dio espalda ignorándolo y se durmió sin emitir ni una sola palabra más.

El Conde sonrió, se acomodó en la cama abrazando una almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A las horas siguientes, Oscar despertó al despuntar el día. Se levantó de la cama y movió el hombro de su acompañante -Fersen- lo movió nuevamente, vio que él ni se inmutaba y continuaba durmiendo plácidamente -¡Fersen!- le gritó al oído.

Él se sentó en el lecho asustado -¿Qué ocurre?- la miró preocupado –¿Por qué gritas?- estiró los brazos desperezándose.

-Porque cuesta mucho que despiertes- lo miró molesta.

-Estoy cansado... y tú también deberías estarlo, me esforcé bastante hace sólo un par horas- sonrió pícaro.

-Deja de actuar como un adolescente- le tiró el camisón en la cara –Vístete, quiero regresar lo antes posible a ver a Isabelle.

-Está bien…- se levantó riendo –Ya no estás en el ejército… ¿Cuándo dejarás de actuar como un Comandante?

Ella lo ignoró y desvió incómoda la mirada cuando lo vio salir de la cama completamente desnudo. Se sintió extraña al ver otro cuerpo que no fuera el de André compartiendo su habitación. Cerró los ojos y trató de rememorar al padre de su hija, conocía hasta en el más mínimo detalle del hombre que había compartido su vida desde los seis años. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse la sacó de sus recuerdos.

Mientras se alistaba para salir recordó la noche anterior. Fersen era sin duda un gran amante, la había hecho vibrar hasta perder todo el sentido del decoro. Pero, a pesar de eso, no se había sentido completa como con André. Sintió que el vacío que tenía en el pecho crecía más y más. El Conde sueco le ofrecía una nueva vida, pero esa vida no era ni remotamente comparable con la que había planeado junto al padre de su hija.

* * *

Talking to the moon (Bruno Mars) All I Want (Kodaline)

* * *

 **Francia, Marzo de 1790**

André pagó al cantinero la botella de vino que había bebido y salió de la taberna. Avanzó entre la multitud de gente, que pese a las altas horas de la noche, abarrotaba las calles. Después del tiempo transcurrido desde que se había iniciado la revolución con la toma de la Bastilla, las cosas no habían mejorado en lo absoluto, la gente estaba ávida de sangre y los peores instintos habían aflorado… ni en sus peores pesadillas habría podido imaginar que la revolución que tanto había anhelado se convertiría en algo tan terrible.

Levantó la vista del suelo cuando escuchó a lo lejos la multitud vitoreando. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio que la razón de la celebración era una cabeza clavada en una estaca. Cambió de dirección rápidamente, no quería encontrarse de frente con la multitud ni ver quién había sido el infortunado aristócrata que había caído en sus manos. Mientras fue _valet_ de Oscar conoció a muchas personas destacadas en Versalles, había tenido oportunidad de asistir a innumerables fiestas y codearse con lo más granado de la nobleza gracias a la educación que había recibido en casa de los Jarjayes; pese a eso, siempre había estado consciente de las diferencias sociales que existían y de que el Tercer Estado sufría, pero llegar al nivel de barbarie que estaba presenciando lo avergonzaba, todo lo que había ocurrido desde el 14 de julio no era ni remotamente similar a lo que una vez imaginó junto a Oscar. Agradeció nuevamente que ella estuviera lejos y no presenciara tanto salvajismo. Haber luchado a favor de la revolución había tenido un costo muy alto para ambos.

Durante unos instantes le pareció ver a la mujer de su vida de pie frente a él, con el rubio cabello despeinado por el viento y los intensos ojos azules refulgiendo de ira ante el ensañamiento del pueblo. No, no quería pensar en ella nuevamente, cruzó rápido el umbral de la taberna más cercana.

En cuanto entró, reconoció a uno de los parroquianos, se acercó al hombre que estaba apoyado en la barra bebiendo -Alain… ¿Cuándo regresaste a París?- palmeó la enorme espalda de su amigo a modo de saludo.

-¡André!... ¡Amigo que alegría verte! -sonrió y extendió la mano para saludarlo –Regresé hace apenas una semana- tomó un sorbo de vino y con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Se sentó junto a él e hizo una seña al cantinero, pidió una botella del mejor vino y dos vasos, le sirvió uno a su amigo.

-Veo que te ha ido bien- Alain sonrió y brindó por él.

-Sí, la imprenta es uno de los mejores negocios en esta época, todas las semanas hay escritos que publicar- levantó los hombros y bebió despreocupado.

-¿Aún sigues trabajando en el mismo lugar?

-En realidad ahora soy el dueño…- se sirvió más vino –El caos en la ciudad hizo que el Señor Gulden quisiera marcharse lo antes posible y me ofreció un buen precio por el negocio- golpeó inconscientemente con sus dedos la cubierta del mesón, era un gesto que había adquirido recientemente, esa simple manía le permitía concentrarse y dejar de pensar durante unos segundos en ella –Gracias a mis ahorros, más un plan de pago por el saldo, soy un hombre independiente.

-Desde la última vez que te vi han habido muchos cambios…- Alain lo miró confundido –Llegué a pensar que te si te volvía a ver... te encontraría convertido en un demente.

André llenó su vaso nuevamente y no contestó. Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Acaso ya la olvidaste?- insistió Alain.

-Tu nos conociste, viste el amor que nos unía…- se pasó las manos por el cabello y respiró profundo antes de hablar -¿Crees que existe alguna cosa que no la acerque a mí y no me haga recordarla a diario?- sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas, verdes y brillantes por el alcohol pero sin vida, sin ninguna emoción –No puedo ni bajar la vista al suelo sin que sus rasgos se dibujen en los adoquines, en cada nube, en cada árbol, colmando el aire nocturno… me veo continuamente cercado por su imagen- miró en silencio su vaso de vino por unos segundos –El mundo entero es una terrible colección de testimonios de que ella vivió junto a mí y que ya no está- se puso de pie y pagó al cantinero –Fue un gusto verte Alain- estrechó su mano y le entregó un papel –Esta es la dirección de la imprenta, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

André salió de la taberna con la intención de dirigirse rápido al pequeño departamento que arrendaba en el centro de la ciudad. Creyó ver una mujer rubia a lo lejos, su cabello ondeaba al viento suelto e indomable… sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su visión, sin poder evitarlo siguió ese espejismo. Cuando un empujón lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared, no supo cómo se vio envuelto en una riña. Sin darse cuenta descargó toda la rabia que sentía sobre el hombre que lo había empujado.

Los gritos de una mujer lo devolvieron a la realidad, miró los nudillos de sus manos: Estaban rotos y ensangrentados. En el suelo yacía el hombre inconsciente y con la cara deformada producto de los golpes.

-¡La policía!- escuchó gritos a lo lejos.

Sintió que alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza y todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

* * *

 **Noviembre de 1790**

-¡Grandier, tienes una visita!- gritó un guardia.

André se levantó del inmundo suelo donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar hacia los barrotes de la celda sin siquiera preguntar quién lo buscaba. Cuando pasó cerca de uno de los prisioneros más antiguos un empujón lo hizo trastabillar.

-¿El niño bonito tiene visitas?- se burló el hombretón.

El hombre de ojos verdes ignoró el comentario, se enderezó y continuó caminando.

-¡Aprovecha de pedirle dinero a quien te haya venido a ver!... ¡Aún me debes el pan que me quitaste en la mañana!- vociferó el prisionero.

André lo miró con desprecio. Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en ese lugar se enfrentaba a diario con matones, y ese día en particular la trifulca había sido descomunal. Por error, los guardias habían entregado una ración más de alimento y él la había ganado a golpes para un anciano prisionero que apenas lograba alimentarse.

-¡Te estoy hablando!- el delincuente lo empujó nuevamente.

Antes de que André pudiera contestar escuchó que una voz familiar llamaba a los guardias. Caminó rápido hacia los barrotes y abrió los ojos impactado cuando vio quien lo buscaba –¿Bernard...?

-Por fin te encuentro… no te preocupes serás liberado en unos momentos- el periodista, y ahora político, sonrió tranquilo –Amigo… tienes un aspecto terrible- bromeó al verle el rostro magullado y una crecida barba.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- apoyó las manos en los barrotes.

-Alain te siguió la noche que se encontraron y vio cuando la policía te arrestó, en ese momento comenzó a buscarme para que te ayudara. Me llevó meses encontrarte y demostrar que no habías cometido un delito que mereciera tanto tiempo en prisión.

-El hombre a quien herí… ¿Está vivo?

-Sí, está vivo. No te preocupes por eso- lo miró preocupado -André, tuviste suerte de que Alain viera cuando te apresaron, debes tener cuidado... Podrías haber pasado años privado de libertad sin que supiéramos donde estabas. Los delitos leves ni siquiera van a juicio, simplemente se olvidan y pierden en el sistema.

-Agradezco tu ayuda- sus ojos se humedecieron, con el pasó del tiempo se había resignado a pasar años encerrado en ese terrible lugar.

Al salir de la prisión la claridad del día lo obligó a llevarse una de las manos a la frente para protegerse del sol, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra después de haber estado mas de seis meses en la lúgubre celda. A lo lejos vio la pequeña silueta de su abuela esperándolo. -Abuela…- en cuanto se acercó a ella recibió una bofetada inesperada, se llevó la mano a la cara y la miró impactado.

-Me avergüenzas, tú no eres así…- la anciana secó las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y lo abrazó. Cuando se separó de él lo miró y le dijo –Tengo que hablar contigo donde nadie nos escuche, tengo noticias de la niña Oscar… pero antes necesitas un baño... ¡Urgente!

André guió a su abuela al departamento que tenía alquilado. Gracias a que al momento de arrendar el inmueble contaba con dinero suficiente para pagar un año por adelantado no había perdido todo al estar en prisión.

Mientras la anciana preparaba algo para comer, él se bañó y cambió de ropa. Cuando terminó de afeitarse se secó el rostro y miró detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo, su piel era una amalgama de colores, magulladuras antiguas se confundían con las mas recientes. Agradeció no haber perdido ningún diente debido a los golpes.

Respirando profundo ordenó todo con calma, sin saber por qué, estaba dilatado todo lo posible escuchar las noticias de Oscar. Cada vez que hablaba de ella sentía un dolor real en el pecho. Era como si la herida del balazo recibido el 13 de julio se abriera nuevamente. Finalmente se animó y salió de la habitación. -¿Qué supiste de ella?- le preguntó a la anciana mientras se sentaba frente a la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que le habían servido.

-El Conde De Girodelle estuvo en la mansión hace un par de semanas– la anciana le acercó un plato con panecillos, lo miró preocupada al ver que no los aceptaba –Cuando entré a llevarles vino y copas, pude escuchar que el Conde le decía al Señor que se había encontrado con la niña Oscar en Suecia, mi niña estaba invitada a una cena ofrecida en casa de un alto General del Ejército.

-Entiendo…- André apretó entre las manos la taza que sostenía.

-Lamento mucho no haber escuchado más...

-No te preocupes abuela…- se puso de pie –Perdona, debo salir ahora… tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

-Pero... te acabas de cambiar...- lo miró preocupada -Y no has comido nada, debes alimentarte estás muy delgado.

-No te inquietes abuela, ya tendré tiempo para eso- se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en la frente.

-Hijo... ¿Dónde vas?

-A hablar con Girodelle.

Vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes, esperó con paciencia a que Girodelle saliera del cuartel donde fueron trasladados los militares que habían estado encargados de la seguridad del Palacio de Versalles. En cuanto vio al espigado Conde de ojos verdes, esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él para adelantar su caballo y cortarle el paso. -Soy real, no soy un fantasma- le dijo tranquilamente –¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

Víctor lo miró impactado y pestañeó varias veces tratando de convencerse de lo que sus ojos veían. -Sí…- tragó fuerte y afirmó las riendas de su caballo –Imagino que quieres que hablemos en un lugar más discreto- intentó parecer tranquilo.

-Así es... Acompáñame por favor.

Cabalgaron uno al lado del otro hasta que se alejaron del cuartel. Se adentraron en uno de los caminos cercanos.

-¿Cómo está Oscar?- preguntó André después de mirar alrededor y comprobar que estaban solos en la vía.

-Se veía bien, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella… no reaccionó bien al verme- contestó aun impactado por la inesperada visita.

André permaneció con la vista fija en el camino mientras meditaba concienzudamente que preguntar, no sabía de cuanto estaba enterado Girodelle. –Cuando la viste… ¿Estaba sola?

-No, estaba con Fersen- el militar detuvo su corcel y esperó que André hiciera lo mismo, se posicionó frente a él –Ellos están juntos- notó que André tensaba la mandíbula. -Cuándo se fueron de París, Fersen me dijo que estabas muerto y que por eso él se iba con ella- miró al hombre de cabello negro aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Así es… Ella cree que estoy muerto.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir que esté con él?- lo miró molesto –Yo jamás lo habría permitido.

-Tuve poderosas razones para pedirle ayuda a Fersen- contestó André.

-Yo podría haberte ayudado- Girodelle desvió la vista y observó el paisaje -¿Por qué confiaste en él y no en mí?

-Tú querías casarte con ella…- contestó André con simpleza.

-¿Acaso crees que Fersen no tiene ahora la misma intención?- el semblante siempre sereno del Conde se transformó debido al enojo que repentinamente lo invadió -Están juntos... ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

André respiró profundo antes de hablar, no iba a perder la paciencia debido a los celos -No es lo mismo- entrecerró los párpados en un gesto molesto -Si no recurrí a ti es porque nunca hubieras renunciado a nada por ella. Quizás la amas, pero no la amas más que a ti mismo.

-No me conoces- contestó molesto Girodelle –No sabes lo que siento por ella.

-Es cierto, no te conozco… pero a Fersen sí lo conozco y sé que él va a poner todo de su parte para que ella esté bien- respiró profundo, le había dolido escuchar las conjeturas de Girodelle –No me arrepiento de haberle pedido ayuda a él y no a ti.

-No entiendo cómo puedes soportar que ellos estén juntos... yo no podría...

-¿Qué habrías hecho tú?- le preguntó -Seguramente la habrías obligado a quedarse aquí esperando que fuera perdonada por Bouillé, incluso habrías recurrido a su padre para que te ayudara a salvarla… pero nada habría resultado, habría terminado muerta, estoy seguro.

-No... No lo sé- en su interior Girodelle sabía que André tenía razón, eso era exactamente lo que él habría hecho –Fersen se veía feliz… nunca la dejará regresar- quería herir al hombre que estaba frente a él, quería que se sintiera tan desdichado como él se estaba sintiendo.

-Eso no me preocupa, el día que ella sepa que estoy vivo volverá. Pero no quiero que se entere hasta que sea seguro para ella regresar a Francia.

-Te tienes mucha confianza- el Conde sonrió irónico –Yo no estaría tan tranquilo, acaso no has considerado que ella puede enamorarse de Fersen.

-Aunque él la amara con toda su alma durante toda su vida, jamás podría igualar cuanto la puedo amar yo en tan solo un día... y eso ella lo sabe- André habló con seguridad.

-Si tanto la amas... ¿Qué haces aquí en lugar de ir a buscarla?- preguntó Girodelle con displicencia.

-Oscar ama a su patria- contestó el impresor con tranquilidad -Ella siempre querrá regresar a su país, por supuesto que la iré a buscar, pero sólo cuando sea seguro para ella.

-¿Y mientras tanto pasas el tiempo en trifulcas de cantina?- Girodelle hizo alusión al magullado rostro de André.

-No me conoces... no sabes de lo que hablas- movió la cabeza molesto -Estoy construyendo un futuro para mi familia, para que Oscar no tenga volver al ejército cuando regrese- contestó de forma violenta.

-¿Tu familia?- Girodelle lo miró sin entender.

-Oscar- André se corrigió de inmediato -Ella es mi familia... ¿Qué le dijiste al General Jarjayes?- cambió el tema de conversación.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia- Víctor contestó molesto.

-Sí lo es- André se acercó a él mirándolo desafiante –No he sacrificado todo para que ella esté nuevamente en peligro sólo porque tú no puedes contener las ansias de quedar bien con su familia. No tienes idea de cómo es su padre, ya trató de matarla una vez por desobedecer las órdenes que se le habían encomendado.

-Lo estás subestimando, no hará nada en contra de su hija- los ojos verdes y soñadores del Conde estaban cargados de ira –Si no tienes otra pregunta me retiro- dio por terminada la conversación e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-No, no tengo más preguntas- André replicó su seña –Gracias por tu tiempo.

-o-

André Grandier sacó de uno de los muebles de la cocina una botella de vino mientras su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos. Girodelle no sabía nada acerca del embarazo de Oscar y él seguía sin tener noticias de su hijo. De haber nacido, cumpliría próximamente un año de vida. Sirvió vino en un vaso y lo bebió de golpe. Pensó en Oscar una vez más y no pudo evitar imaginarla en brazos de Fersen. Con furia arrojó el vaso que tenía en sus manos contra la pared.

Abrió la ventana, necesitaba sentir el aire frío en su rostro. Respiró ansioso temiendo ahogarse.

Después de un rato ordenó el desastre que había provocado y se dispuso a dormir. Debía reabrir la imprenta al otro día, tenía que construir un futuro para cuando Oscar pudiera regresar a su lado.

Recostado en la cama miró el techo de su pequeña habitación mientras se esforzaba en no pensar. Estaba plenamente consciente de que por su elección ella estaba lejos, todo había sido su responsabilidad desde el momento en el que fue a hablar con Fersen a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en descansar, tenía que rearmar su vida sin importar lo difícil que le resultara, sin importar que día a día debiera ordenarle a su corazón seguir latiendo, pues sin Oscar se sentía muerto en vida.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm with you (Avril Lavigne)

Say Something (A Great Big World - Ft Christina Aguilera)

* * *

Oscar perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca, únicamente el incesante tic tac del reloj retumbaba en el salón, observando como el jardín se cubría de nieve, se sintió transportada a los inviernos que pasó en Arras junto a André cuando eran solo unos niños traviesos que le robaba a Nana galletas y chocolate caliente. Cuando sintió que la mano de Fersen se apoyaba suavemente en su espalda volvió a la realidad de forma brusca y dolorosa. Se hizo a un lado de forma casi inconsciente -No me di cuenta cuando te acercaste- se disculpó al ver como la mirada siempre clara del Conde se había oscurecido ante su evidente rechazo.

-Desde que volvimos de la ciudad has estado distante- Fersen la miró tratando de entender que es lo que le ocurría, tomó una de sus manos –¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?- se acercó esperando su respuesta. Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a mover la mano para que la soltara y poder cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. -Han pasado dos semanas desde que regresamos y estás cada día de peor humor- el sueco la miró contrariado -No te entiendo...

-No puedo tener un hijo tuyo…- las palabras que la aterraban por fin salieron de la garganta de la rubia.

El alto y apuesto hombre la miró en silencio. Sonrió y le acarició el rostro –¿Por qué dices eso?

-Creo que no es necesario que te explique cómo se embarazan las mujeres- Oscar se volvió hacia la ventana, se sentía incómoda al hablar de algo tan íntimo con él.

-Oscar… han pasado dos semanas… en cualquier momento te darás cuenta de si seremos padres o no- respiró profundo antes de continuar -¿Por qué estás tan asustada? ¿De verdad crees que sería tan terrible tener un hijo conmigo?... Sabes que jamás te dejaría sola.

-No deseo tener más hijos- habló sin mirarlo, continuó observando el jardín y añadió –Tampoco deseo casarme, sé que no me lo has pedido pero prefiero decírtelo ahora.

-¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte feliz?... Ni siquiera lo intentas... Nos llevamos bien, nos entendemos... todo sería tan fácil, eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de los matrimonios de la aristocracia tienen- la miró con tristeza.

Ella volteó a mirarlo –Dime... ¿Cómo podré regresar a Francia si tengo un hijo contigo?. Con Isabelle no viviremos aquí para siempre... No entiendo por qué no terminas de aceptarlo, me iré de aquí tarde o temprano... es más, me iré de aquí apenas pueda hacerlo. Deja de fingir que somos una pareja porque no es así... tú mismo lo dijiste, sólo somos amigos que se entienden y déjame decirte que los amigos no tienen hijos.

Fersen frunció el ceño y entrecerró los párpados antes de hablar -Oscar, quiero dejarte en claro que no soy un pusilánime para que pretendas que no reaccionaré si me hablas de esta forma o si actúas como si lo que yo siento no importara. Te respeto y exijo el mismo trato- dio media vuelta y dejó nuevamente sola.

Gabrielle, que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación con Isabelle en brazos, se detuvo para no interrumpir. Debió hacerse a un lado cuando Fersen salió, iba tan molesto y ensimismado que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia. Cuando entró con la niña, Oscar volteó y tomó a su hija abrazándola contra su pecho, le dolía haber sido tan dura con Fersen pero no quería mentirle.

-¿Milady está bien?- preguntó la Nana de Isabelle.

-¿Cuánto alcanzaste a escuchar?- preguntó mirándola nerviosa.

-Casi todo lo que hablaron- bajó la cabeza –No fue mi intención milady, no quería espiarlos.

-No te preocupes…- besó la cabeza de Isabelle, que jugaba con uno de sus rubios rizos –Gabrielle, soy una persona terrible.

-No milady, no lo es.

-He sido infiel al recuerdo de André, he lastimado a Fersen y ni siquiera he sido capaz de rearmar mi vida. Me avergüenzo de mi misma- la miró contrariada. Isabelle se empezó a impacientar, Oscar comenzó a mecerla para calmarla.

Gabrielle la tomó suavemente de un brazo y la guió a uno de los sillones de la biblioteca –No sea tan dura consigo misma- acarició de forma maternal uno de sus hombros –El señor André está muerto… y él querría que usted fuera feliz.

Oscar dejó a su hija en el suelo para que gateara y se sentó tras el escritorio a retomar los apuntes con los que estaba organizando clases de idiomas en distintos niveles. Después de unos minutos, levantó la vista y la posó en uno de los ventanales, se sentía como un ave encarcelada. -Desconozco de que están hechas las almas, pero sé que las nuestras eran idénticas- comenzó a pensar en voz alta mientras miraba por la ventana, suspiró con tristeza -André no sólo salvó mi vida en muchas ocasiones, él salvó también mi espíritu... únicamente por él yo era mejor persona- miró a Gabrielle, que aún continuaba acompañándola en la habitación –Me dices que él querría que yo fuera feliz, pero siento que permitirme olvidarle e intentar ser feliz sería al mismo tiempo olvidarme de mí misma.

-Sé que no puede olvidarlo milady, pero no puede negarse a tratar de ser feliz- insistió la Nana.

-Así es, no puedo olvidarle- miró el dulce rostro de su hija y sonrió con tristeza -Como hacerlo si Isabelle me lo recuerda en cada instante...

* * *

Un mes transcurrió desde que Oscar comprobó que no estaba embarazada, sólo cuando tuvo esa certeza pudo volver a dormir tranquila y dedicarse a planificar que haría con su vida. Su principal meta era volver a trabajar, ser independiente y tener los medios para poder mantener a Gabrielle e Isabelle. Mientras revisaba las clases que había organizado, incluyendo partituras, pensó en Fersen y lamentó nuevamente haber sido tan dura con él, pues después de la última vez que habían hablado, él se marchó al día siguiente para cumplir sus labores en el ejército y desde esa fecha no había regresado a la mansión.

Con ganas de distraerse, tomó su capa y guantes de montar, pasó por la habitación de Isabelle para verla antes de salir. Sonrió al encontrarla despierta y de pie, afirmándose en el borde de su cuna, pues estaba tratando de salir de ella. La niña había cumplido once meses de vida y su carácter intrépido se acentuaba cada vez más. La tomó en sus brazos para evitar que tuviera algún accidente. Escuchó golpes en la puerta. -Adelante- contestó.

Sofía entró con ropas dobladas sobre sus manos. –Espero que no te moleste, pero traigo algunas cosas que le compré a Isabelle… ha crecido muy rápido- sonrió nerviosa.

-No me molesta, es más, te lo agradezco- Oscar se acercó a ella –Sofía, necesito comenzar a trabajar, no es posible que no pueda mantener a mi hija.

-No te preocupes... aquí jamás les faltará algo- la Condesa comenzó a guardar lo que había comprado.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero jamás he dependido de alguien… estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mi misma- dejó a la niña nuevamente en su cuna –Isabelle ya tiene edad suficiente para que pueda dejarla durante algunas horas con Gabrielle mientras trabajo.

Sofía se sentó en uno de los divanes de la habitación y la invitó a sentarse cerca de ella -¿En qué te gustaría trabajar?- preguntó.

-Hasta ahora sólo me he desempeñado en labores militares, pero he pensado que gracias a mi educación podría ser instructora de equitación, esgrima, idiomas, matemática o incluso enseñar música- la miró esperanzada -Ya tengo listos varios apuntes... estoy preparada para comenzar.

-Te prometo que preguntaré entre mi círculo de amistades- Sofía sonrió con dulzura –Entiendo a lo que te refieres y si está en mis manos ayudarte lo haré.

-Te lo agradecería profundamente.

La Nana entró a la habitación con la cena de Isabelle, Oscar se puso de pie y tomó nuevamente su capa y guantes. -Saldré un rato…. ¿Gabrielle podrías quedar a cargo de Isabelle por favor?- su doncella asintió sonriendo mientras tomaba a la niña para darle de comer.

-Oscar, en cualquier momento comenzará una nevasca- Sofía trató de detenerla preocupada –Además, está anocheciendo...

-No te preocupes, sólo estaré fuera por un rato- Oscar sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Fersen bajó rápido del carruaje y con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho al ver a su hermana tan tarde frente a la caballeriza, ajustó su capa preocupado y corrió en su dirección. La mujer parecía estar dando instrucciones a los sirvientes, varios estaban sobre sus caballos escuchando atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Sofía? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- se acercó a ella.

-¡Axel!- lo abrazó nerviosa –No sabía que llegabas hoy.

-Dime que pasa- la apremió -¿Por qué están afuera, a esta hora y con este clima?- la tomó de un brazo guiándola hacia el pórtico de la mansión para protegerla de la nieve.

-Estaba organizando una patrulla de búsqueda, Oscar salió hace más de tres horas a dar un paseo- se abrazó a si misma tratando de protegerse de la ventisca -Estoy muy preocupada por ella, debe estar perdida… no conoce lo suficientemente bien el lugar como para poder guiarse con esta tormenta.

-Pero... ¿No le advertiste que no saliera?- alzó la voz para que lo escuchara. El viento era cada vez más violento.

-Claro que le advertí, pero ya la conoces- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, estaba aterrada.

-No te preocupes…– la abrazó con cariño -Entra y pide que tengan listo un baño caliente, yo me encargaré.

Sofía vio cómo su hermano corría hacia el grupo de hombres que esperaban las instrucciones. Rezó para que regresaran todos a salvo.

* * *

La nieve que caía copiosamente dificultaba su visión, ajustando el cuello de su capa para abrigarse un poco más y lamentando no haber hecho caso a las advertencias de Sofía, Oscar tiró de las riendas de su caballo haciéndolo girar para regresar lo antes posible. Estaba preocupada, la oscuridad y nieve la habían hecho desorientarse perdiendo de vista el camino hacia el palacete. Había recorrido muchas veces ese bosque pero nunca con ese clima tan agreste.

Comenzó a avanzar con dificultad, tratando de no salirse del camino que creía era el indicado, acarició con una mano el cuello de su corcel tratando de tranquilizarlo, pues el noble animal estaba muy nervioso. El ruido de una gran rama quebrándose por el peso de la nieve los asustó provocando que el caballo se encabritara haciéndola caer violentamente al suelo. Rodó por un pequeño barranco que había junto al camino, la nieve le impidió sujetarse para interrumpir su deslizamiento. Cuando finalmente se detuvo su abrupto descenso estaba un poco aturdida, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para comenzar a escalar en busca del caballo, sabía que no debía quedarse quieta. Antes de dar el primer paso escuchó como el suelo que estaba bajo sus pies crujía, miró asustada alrededor y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba parada sobre la fina capa de hielo que había cubierto el lago que tantas veces había visto en sus paseos. Trató de no moverse para evitar que el hielo se quebrara por completo, evaluó todas las posibilidades rápidamente. No estaba lejos de la orilla y dando un salto podría llegar a terreno firme. Se preparó para saltar pero el hielo volvió a crujir. Ya no tenía tiempo.

Acomodó los pies suavemente y se dio impulso, la suela de sus botas resbaló en la escarcha haciéndola caer violentamente cerca de la orilla. Sintió como el agua comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo en un frío abrazo. Luchó por mantenerse a flote pero el peso de las capa la hacía hundirse, la desató de su cuello y nadó desesperada tratando de llegar a la orilla, su ropa de invierno se hacía cada vez más pesada y sus extremidades casi no respondían. En un último esfuerzo se aferró a una rama que había cerca y trató de subir por ella sin éxito, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Pensó en Isabelle y trató nuevamente de subir, afirmándose de la vara que tenía entre las manos mientras lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos al no poder lograrlo. Rezó para no morir ahí y se afirmó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que el frío no la hiciera perder la consciencia, comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, trató de incorporarse, nuevamente sin éxito. Después de varios intentos estaba agotada, su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más y apenas podía sostenerse. Sintió como la rama de la que estaba afirmada comenzaba deslizarse entre sus manos.

* * *

Fersen separó la patrulla de búsqueda en dos grupos. Aunque todos los empleados conocían perfectamente el lugar, le preocupaba que no estuvieran solos en caso de algún accidente, cosa bastante común con ese clima. Instruyó al grupo que él no comandaría para que regresaran a la mansión en busca de novedades después de dos horas como máximo.

Avanzaron con dificultad debido al viento. La nieve caía intensamente entorpeciendo su visión, llamó a Oscar hasta casi perder la voz. A lo lejos vio una sombra, se protegió los ojos con la mano y distinguió la figura de un caballo. Espoleó su corcel para acercarse lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó junto al purasangre de Oscar la llamó desesperado, desmontó y comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores junto a los hombres que lo acompañaban, al mirar hacia el borde del lago vio aterrado como el cabello rubio de la madre de Isabelle apenas sobresalía del agua. Corrió por la pendiente sin importar la nieve y la tomó de la mano justo antes de que ella soltara la rama que la mantenía a flote.

La sacó del agua prácticamente inconsciente, depositándola unos segundos en suelo trató de hacerla reaccionar golpeado suavemente sus mejillas, vio sus labios azules. La levantó rápido y colocándola sobre uno de sus hombros comenzó a escalar hacia el camino mientras un par de empleados lo ayudaban a subir, cuando logró llegar a la vía jadeaba debido al esfuerzo. Envolviéndola con su capa la subió a su caballo mientras los demás se hacían cargo del caballo de Oscar. Galopó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el palacete.

Desmontó y corrió hacia el portal. Sofía, que lo había visto llegar, abrió la puerta rápidamente. -En su habitación está lista la tina con agua caliente- corrió junto a su hermano que subía las escaleras desesperado –¿Dónde estaba?- lo miró asustada al ver que Oscar no reaccionaba.

-Cayó al lago- abrió la puerta de la habitación con la pierna, apoyó a Oscar en el suelo y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta y botas mientras instruía a su hermana –Sofía quítale la capa y las botas… rápido-. La Condesa hizo lo que le pedían. Sin perder más tiempo, Fersen la tomó en brazos nuevamente y entró con ella a la tina, comenzó a desvestirla quitándole la ropa casi congelada. Tiró al suelo cada prenda.

-Axel… yo puedo hacer eso- Sofía se sonrojó al ver como su hermano desvestía a la mujer que permanecía inconsciente.

-Déjame con ella…- la dejó vestida solo con la blusa y la abrazó contra su pecho tratando de reanimarla –Por favor, ve a cerciorarte de que todos hayan llegado sanos y salvos… y que coman algo caliente.

La Condesa salió de la habitación.

Sin dejar de abrazarla comenzó a dar suaves golpes en su rostro tratando de reanimarla, su piel ya no estaba tan fría ni azul.

Oscar tenía la sensación de estar ahogándose, respiró desesperada tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones y trató de mover los brazos, no pudo hacerlo. Abrió los ojos asustada y lo primero que vio fue a Fersen sosteniéndola, estaba en su habitación y ya no tenía frío. Levantó los brazos con esfuerzo y se aferró al cuello del sueco -Pensé que iba a morir…- dijo entrecortadamente contra su hombro -No podía respirar...

-Tranquila…ya estás en casa… tranquila- susurró en su oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello mojado.

-Gracias…- murmuró Oscar y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Fersen salió del agua y tomó una toalla. La extendió frente a ella para que saliera de la tina mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no incomodarla. Oscar se levantó, se quitó la blusa y vendas que usaba sobre el pecho, se envolvió apresuradamente en la toalla. Aceptó la ayuda del sueco para salir de la bañera. Sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos.

El Conde le pasó rápidamente un camisón sobre la cabeza para después colocarle una gruesa bata sobre la espalda apenas ella se terminaba de vestir -Siéntate- la guió a uno de los sillones, se ubicó a su espalda y comenzó a secarle el pelo con cuidado –Frota tus brazos y piernas para reactivar la circulación- le ordenó.

-Fersen debes ir a cambiarte, también estás mojado- comenzó a hacer lo que él le había indicado, le costaba mover las manos.

-No te preocupes… En cualquier momento entrará mi hermana con ropa seca- dejó de secarle el cabello por unos instantes.

Oscar escuchó como caía ropa mojada al suelo -No me digas que estás desnudo…- volteó a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de reproche. Sonrió al ver que él se había sacado la ropa mojada pero estaba cubierto con una toalla.

-No eres muy atractiva medio congelada y como apenas te puedes mover, tampoco tengo intención de hacerte enojar, sería una contienda desigual- la miró divertido -Además, tampoco tengo fuerzas para pelear contigo ni menos para intentar algo romántico en estos momentos.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Sofía abrió la puerta sin golpear. Tal como Fersen lo había vaticinado, llevaba ropa seca y estaba acompañada de una de las doncellas que portaba una bandeja con tazas llenas de chocolate caliente; le sorprendió verlos reír de forma tan cómplice y relajada.

-Todos llegaron sanos y salvos- anunció contenta. Oscar y Fersen asintieron aliviados ante esa noticia. Le entregó la ropa seca a su hermano, el Conde se colocó los pantalones bajo la toalla que tenía afirmada a la cintura y se pasó la camisa por la cabeza en un rápido movimiento.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien- Sofía le entregó la bebida caliente a Oscar.

-Gracias a tu hermano estoy viva- sonrió agradecida.

Fersen se sentó junto a ella en el diván, luego de tomar un sorbo de la bebida caliente se inclinó y le tocó los pies. -Aún los tienes demasiado fríos- hizo un gesto para que los subiera al sillón y comenzó a frotarlos con un paño seco para activar la circulación. Oscar lo miró enternecida y continuó bebiendo el chocolate en silencio.

Sofía, conmovida ante la escena, hizo un gesto a la doncella. Ambas recogieron la ropa del piso y salieron de la habitación en silencio.

-Fuiste muy descuidada, jamás vuelvas a salir con un clima así- la miró tranquilo –Los accidentes y muertes por congelamiento son comunes en esta zona- continuó frotándole los pies -Eres una mujer inteligente, trata de que tu temperamento no se superponga a tu sentido común.

-Pierde cuidado, es algo que no repetiré...- tomó una de sus manos y la apretó en un gesto agradecido -Gracias por salir a buscarme…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Gabrielle entró con Isabelle en brazos. –Acaba de despertar, pensé que querría verla antes de acostarse.

-Gracias- Oscar recibió a su hija acunándola contra su pecho y cerró los ojos emocionada por unos momentos. La niña se revolvió en su regazo y extendió los brazos hacia Fersen.

El hombre de ojos grises la recibió sonriendo y la levantó sobre su cabeza para hacerla reír. -Cuanto has crecido _min lilla tjej*_ …- susurró besando la frente de la preciosa niña de cabello negro. La infanta comenzó a reír mientras le tocaba el rostro con sus manitos.

Oscar miró a Gabrielle, la dulce mujer asintió sonriendo. Ella hizo el mismo gesto. Miró nuevamente a Fersen y sonrió al verlo fascinado jugando con la niña que se esforzaba en llegar al suelo para caminar. Extendió lentamente un brazo hasta su amigo y le colocó suavemente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en una caricia apenas perceptible.

Fersen la miró sorprendido. Vio que sonreía tranquila y con los ojos cargados de un brillo claro, sosegado. Él también sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decirle con su mirada.

* * *

(*) _min lilla tjej: Mi pequeña niña_

* * *

No olviden dejar su review _. Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. Chapter 20

**I Really Want You (James Blunt)**

I really want youI really want you

Many Prophets preach on bended knees

Many clerics wasted wine,

Do the bloody sheets and those troubled streets mean?

I have wasted time,

Are there silver shores on paradise?

Can I come in from the cold?

I killed a man in a far away land

My enemy untold

I really want you to really want me

But I really don't know if you can do that (really want you)

I know you want to know what's right

But I know so hard for you to do that (really want you)

Time's running out as it often does

And often dictates that you can't do that (really want you)

Fate can't break this feeling inside

That's burning up through my veins...

I really want youI really want you

I really want you Now...

No matter what I say or do

The message isn't getting through And you're listening to the sound

Of my breaking heart

I really want youI really want you

Is a poor man rich in solitude?

Or when mother earth complained

Did the beggar pray for a sunny day but

Lady luck for rain

They say a million people bow and scream

To an effigy of gold

As so life begin

And the ship we're in

And history unfold

I really want you to really want me

But I really don't know if you can do that (really want you)

I know you want to know what's right

But I know so hard for you to do that (really want you)

Time's running out as it often does

And often dictates that you can't do that (really want you)

Fate can't break this feeling inside

That's burning up through my veins...

I really want youI really want you

I really want youNow...

No matter what I say or do

The message isn't getting through

And you're listening to the sound

Of my breaking heart

I really want youI really want you

I really want you

* * *

 **Suecia, Diciembre de 1790**

Los timoratos primeros pasos y las constantes risas de Isabelle, inundaban la mansión Von Fersen. Oscar sonrió al ver que su hija era una niña feliz y rodeada de amor. Extendió los brazos para recibirla después de su vacilante marcha, se puso de pie sosteniéndola y se acercó a Fersen, que acababa de entrar a la casa. -Llegaste temprano- le dijo a modo de saludo.

El sueco se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios, apenas en un tímido roce. Oscar sonrió. El alto hombre tomó a Isabelle, que luchaba por salir de los brazos de su madre para ir a su encuentro, y la besó con dulzura en la frente mientras la levantaba provocando nuevas carcajadas en la niña. -Terminé temprano los compromisos que tenía y preferí regresar antes de que anocheciera- contestó sonriendo mientras jugaba con la niña.

-Fersen, tengo que hablar contigo- lo miró seria.

-¿Hasta cuándo me dirás Fersen?- apoyó a la pequeña en el suelo y tomándola de las manos la ayudó a caminar por el pasillo alfombrado.

-Estoy acostumbrada a llamarte así- contestó Oscar con simpleza –Necesito hablar contigo, es necesario que pongas atención por favor.

-Espérame un momento, regreso en seguida- levantó a Isabelle del suelo y mientras llenaba sus mejillas de besos, provocando más risas en la niña, fue en busca de Gabrielle para dejarla a su cuidado. Cuando regresó Oscar estaba esperándolo en la biblioteca sentada frente a la chimenea.

-Tienes toda mi atención- sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

-Comenzaré a trabajar como instructora de esgrima y equitación la próxima semana. Además, quiero ser mentora de Alemán y Francés, aunque aún no tengo familias interesadas en eso.

-No necesitas trabajar- Fersen acarició un mechón de su rubio cabello, con cuidado lo colocó detrás de la oreja de la ex militar.

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión- Oscar hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para alejarse de su mano –Necesito que entiendas mis razones y me tomes en serio… Pon atención por favor.

El conde se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas –Siempre te he tomado en serio, no seas injusta- le reprochó –Pero no entiendo tus razones… ¿Qué te lleva a querer salir y dejar a Isabelle al cuidado de alguien más?... Sé cuánto te cuesta separarte de ella.

Oscar respiró profundo para calmarse, no quería retroceder en todo lo que habían avanzado en su relación desde la noche de la tormenta. Ese día había decidido intentar rearmar su vida y permitir que todo fluyera con tranquilidad, la vida continuaba y ella también quería hacerlo. Durante el tiempo transcurrido desde esa noche, Fersen había sido considerado y respetado sus espacios cortejándola con paciencia y sin atosigarla de ninguna forma, era sido un cortejo basado en la fuerte amistad que los unía. No la presionaba de ninguna forma y ella por su parte, también se había esforzado en no discutir con él ni rechazar sus atenciones. Quería que Isabelle creciera en una familia lo más normal posible, considerando las circunstancias, claro está.

-No puedo depender de ti para todo- respiró profundo nuevamente -Sin trabajar, sin mis ahorros y sin la fortuna de mi familia, soy prácticamente alguien que vive de tu caridad- dijo finalmente.

-Jamás te he considerado de esa forma- el sueco se acercó a la elegante licorera y sirvió dos copas de vino, le llevó una a ella –Eres parte de mi familia así como también lo es Isabelle, si lo que buscas es tranquilidad económica podemos casarnos.

Oscar recibió la copa, tomó un sorbo y meditó unos segundos antes de hablar. Quería elegir las palabras correctas –No soy una mujer como las que acostumbras conocer, no me casaré por una estabilidad económica, no busco tu fortuna, no llenaré mi vida con reuniones sociales, ni me quedaré en casa esperando que llegues cada día de tu trabajo... Yo no soy así y nunca lo seré- bebió el resto de vino que tenía la copa y se puso de pie con decisión –La próxima semana empezaré a trabajar, te estoy avisando únicamente porque quiero hacerte participe de lo que he decidido, no busco tu aprobación, no necesito tu permiso ni busco discutir contigo- dejó la copa sobre una mesa y salió del lugar sin esperar una respuesta.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a ordenar, por enésima vez, y con gestos bruscos, todo el material que tenía preparado, se sentía frustrada al no poder actuar con total naturalidad. Miró la mesita de noche y advirtió que había un pequeño paquete que antes no estaba ahí. Lo abrió, estaba lleno de las hierbas para no concebir que Gabrielle le había proporcionado hace años atrás en Francia, y que ella le había pedido nuevamente, lo cerró molesta, en esos momentos no podía pensar en Fersen de esa forma. Lo guardó en un cajón de su tocador.

Dado que aún era temprano, y el clima había mejorado considerablemente, tomó su capa y guantes para salir a dar un paseo, necesitaba serenarse.

Cuando regresó fue directo a la habitación de Isabelle para verla antes de dormir. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Fersen recostado en uno de los sofás con la niña en sus brazos, ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Se acercó despacio y tomó a su hija con cuidado para no despertarla, la recostó en la cuna. Regresó al diván y movió suavemente el hombro del conde para que se levantara, recordó lo difícil que era despertarlo, lo movió con más fuerza sin obtener resultado. Se inclinó para hablarle al oído, no quería despertar a la niña. En un gesto imprevisto, el sueco la tomó en sus brazos recostándola sobre su cuerpo mientras la miraba sonriendo. Oscar lo empujó y se puso de pie fastidiada ante su jugarreta.

-¿Aún estás molesta?- Fersen se sentó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué crees tú?- continuó de pie frente a él.

-Ven, habla conmigo- extendió una mano hacia ella invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

Oscar tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse, estaba absolutamente consciente de su mal carácter y aún no lograba sentirse cómoda con toda la situación. Continuó en silencio durante un rato completamente ensimismada.

-Si deseas trabajar te apoyaré aunque no esté de acuerdo- Fersen acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano que aún tenía entre las suyas. Ella continuó en silencio. –Debes tenerme paciencia, estoy haciendo lo posible por entenderte... No estoy acostumbrado a esto- la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Oscar permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, los ojos de Fersen estaban anhelantes. Una vez más decidió hacer un esfuerzo. –Sé que no soy una persona fácil de tratar o entender- comenzó a hablar –También sé que has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo y lo agradezco… pero yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a tener que explicar todo lo que pienso o hago, también estoy haciendo un esfuerzo... pasé de tener decenas de hombres a mi cargo a sólo tener que cuidar de mi hija… además- suspiró -Es primera vez que tengo que explicarle a alguien lo que me pasa o pienso- de inmediato pensó André, junto a él jamás tuvo que explicarse, él la amaba y la entendía tal como era, es más, con él, la conversación que estaba tratando de mantener jamás hubiera existido.

Fersen vio como los ojos de la rubia se oscurecían, no podía permitir se alejara de él nuevamente. Sin perder tiempo tomó su rostro entre las manos y la atrajo para besarla con pasión. La frustración que Oscar sentía hizo que respondiera de la misma forma. Aprovechando su apasionado arrebato, el sueco la empujó con su cuerpo sobre el sofá. Continuaron besándose furiosamente –¿Vamos a tu habitación?- preguntó separándose de ella por unos instantes y con la respiración entrecortada. Ella asintió.

El conde se levantó del sillón y la tomó de una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, cuando estuvo frente a él la alzó del suelo tomándola de la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla.

Ella sintió ganas de reír y de golpearlo al mismo tiempo por hacerla sentirse así. Enredó las manos en el cabello de Fersen y lo tiró con fuerza, en una lucha de poderes. Continuó besándolo y esforzándose en controlar los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a caer en la angustia y vulnerabilidad de meses atrás. Cerró los ojos y sin pensar en nada más, se dejó seducir por él.

* * *

Oscar terminó de entregarle a Gabrielle todas las instrucciones que creía necesarias, al día siguiente comenzaría su rutina de instructora y la primera clase del día era de esgrima. El trabajo no la inquietaba, pues estaba totalmente segura de sus habilidades, separarse de Isabelle era lo que la tenía intranquila. Tomó a su hija en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, tratando de grabarse su aroma en el corazón mientras comenzaba a mecerla, era hora de su siesta y quería pasar cada segundo con ella. Una vez que la niña se quedó dormida, fue a su habitación a preparar algunas cosas para el siguiente día.

Al entrar a su dormitorio encontró una caja sobre su cama, la abrió y vio un juego de floretes, espadas y sables acompañado de un cinturón hecho a medida con el correspondiente _tahalí_ , abrió un fino estuche de terciopelo que estaba al fondo de la caja y sacó una magnifica pistola. Escrutó fascinada cada una de las armas. Escuchó un carraspeo y volteó a mirar la puerta de su habitación.

Fersen estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo resplandeciente -Me alegro que sean de tu agrado- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Son realmente magnificas- sonrió impresionada –No debiste haberte molestado, deben haber costado una fortuna- guardó el arma en su estuche -Te pagaré todo apenas pueda hacerlo.

-¿Cómo ibas a comenzar tu nuevo trabajo sin estar equipada apropiadamente?- el sueco volvió a sonreír e ignoró una vez más el tema relacionado al dinero. Vio como Oscar seguía mirando hipnotizada cada una de las armas, sus manos las tocaban con deleite. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro atrayéndola suavemente. Depositó un delicado beso en su cabello. -Jamás había visto que un regalo mio fuera tan apreciado- tomó una de las espadas –¿Te gustaría estrenarlas?

-Me encantaría- Oscar sonrió –Aunque insisto, no era necesario- encogió los hombros sin poder dejar de sonreír -Iba a usar una de las espadas que hay en tu estudio.

Fersen tomó la caja y salieron de la habitación.

-o-

Sofía sonrió al ver por una de las ventanas como practicaban. Con el paso del tiempo le tomó un cariño sincero a Oscar y adoraba a Isabelle, la niña había llenado de alegría sus vidas. Aunque, sin duda, lo que más la complacía era ver a su hermano lejos de las fiestas, escándalos y conquistas furtivas. Durante los últimos meses sólo se dedicaba a sus obligaciones y estaba todo su tiempo libre en casa. Se prometió a si misma luchar para que él continuara siendo feliz, ella no había tenido esa suerte y se rehusaba a que su hermano sufriera lo mismo. Le aterraba que el conde terminara su vida en completa soledad.

-o-

Fersen levantó las manos en señal de rendición, estaba agotado –Me rindo… no puedo creer cuanta energía tienes- se secó con una de las mangas el sudor de la frente, el clima estaba frío pero el ejercicio había hecho que terminaran practicando sólo en pantalones y mangas de camisa.

-¿Estás seguro?- Oscar sonrió orgullosa, con la punta de su sable levantó el que Fersen había tirado al suelo -¿Te dejarás vencer así de fácil?- insistió.

El sueco se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo –Tanto esfuerzo merece un baño caliente… ¿Te gustaría compartirlo conmigo?- la miró sonriendo pícaro.

Oscar sintió una punzada en su pecho, no pudo evitar recordar a André y el tiempo en el que vivieron juntos –No, gracias...- se separó de él. Cogió las armas y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión.

* * *

 **Suecia, Febrero de 1791**

Después dos meses de arduo trabajo, los alumnos de Oscar habían aumentado considerablemente gracias a su excelente desempeño como instructora. Su nombre se había hecho reconocido en las familias de abolengo, todos querían que la exigente ex militar educara a sus hijos en equitación, en el manejo de armas o idiomas. Su agenda estaba completamente llena.

Apenas amaneció, Oscar se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos tratando de desperezarse. Antes de ponerse de pie, Fersen la abrazó haciéndola caer nuevamente sobre el lecho.

-¿Dónde vas tan temprano?- la voz del sueco sonó ronca por el sueño.

-A trabajar, esta semana comienzo con tres nuevos discípulos- se soltó suavemente de sus brazos –Levántate y vuelve a tu habitación, pronto comenzará a circular el personal de servicio y no quiero que te vean salir de aquí- le acarició el rostro con una mano.

Fersen apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y sonrió –¿Cuándo aceptarás cambiarte a mi alcoba?... es mucho más grandes que esta.

Oscar se puso de pie y caminó hacia el armario para escoger la ropa que usaría. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse completamente al clima y, pese al grueso camisón que vestía, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera -Estoy bien en mi habitación- su voz tembló debido al frío.

Fersen se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda –Tienes frío- besó su cabeza.

–Hace frío… lo que no entiendo es cómo tú no lo tienes- sonrió al sentir el pecho desnudo del sueco contra su espalda, estaba vestido sólo con una delgadas calzas de ropa interior.

-Supongo que el haber crecido con este clima es la razón- con una mano tomó el ruedo de su camisón y comenzó a subirlo -¿Es necesario que salgas tan temprano?... tengo una excelente idea para hacerte entrar en calor- sonrió ladino, al ver que ella no reaccionaba insistió -No necesitas trabajar tanto.

Con determinación Oscar detuvo el avance apoyando una mano en la de él –Por favor no discutamos nuevamente con el tema de mi trabajo- se dio media vuelta sosteniendo la vestimenta que había elegido –No quiero llegar tarde… ¿Puedes dejarme sola para alistarme?

Fersen tomó su rostro y la besó, se separó de ella y sonrió –No veré nada que no haya visto antes- sus ojos brillaban divertidos; dejó de sonreír al ver como ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. –Está bien, te dejaré sola- hizo una alegre reverencia y levantó la ropa que estaba en el suelo. Mientras se vestía preguntó -¿De qué familias son tus nuevos alumnos?

-Son de las familias Ehrensvärd, Adlersparre y Von Dalin- comenzó a cepillarse el cabello dando tiempo para que Fersen saliera de su habitación.

-¿Quién te contactó de los Von Dalin?

-Olof Von Dalin- contestó ella de forma automática.

-¿Y de los Ehrensvärd?- continuó Fersen.

-Eduviges Sophie Ehrensvärd

-¿Y de los Adlersparre?

-¡¿Por qué preguntas tanto?!- contestó exasperada.

-Porque me intereso en tu trabajo, no seas fastidiosa.

-Catalina Adlersparre- suspiró molesta –Fersen apresúrate, me estás retrasando.

El apuesto hombre se levantó y se despidió de ella con un una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

 **Best Laid Plan (James Blunt)**

You don't like it in the shadows

You won't let me shine the light

I would wash away your troubles

But it seems

The more that I hold on

The more that you let go

And I know, you better let somebody love you

Or find yourself, on your own

Tell me why all the best laid plans

Fall apart in your hands

And my good intentions never end, The way I meant

If we don't talk about the future

Then should I just, follow you into the dark

Yeah, and does your silence keep you cool

While the cracks form on my heart

Tell me why all the best laid plans

Fall apart in your hands

And my good intentions never end, The way I meant

It seems to me some fine friends have watched you turn your back

It seems you only want the things that you can't have.

Tell me why all the best laid plans

Fall apart in your hands

And my good intentions never end, The way I meant

Tell me why all the best laid plans

Fall apart in your hands

And my good intentions never end, The way I meant

* * *

Oscar bajó de su caballo furiosa, lo entregó al mozo de cuadra y entró rápidamente a la mansión. Se encontró con Gabrielle en la entrada.

-¡¿Dónde está Fersen?!- preguntó fuera de sí.

-En la biblioteca milady- la Nana abrió los ojos asustada, nunca la había visto tan molesta.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué rescindieron de mis servicios los Ehrensvärd y los Adlersparre?! ¡Ni siquiera he empezado con ellos! ¡¿Cómo lograste que me despidieran sin siquiera conocerme?!- gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta del estudio.

Sofía la miró asustada y luego observó a su hermano, ambos estaban revisando algunos títulos de propiedades.

–No sé de qué hablas- Fersen contestó tranquilo.

Oscar se acercó a donde estaba y lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta haciendo que se levantara de la silla –No me engañas... Justo ayer me preguntaste por quién más me había contratado y precisamente hoy recibo las notas de rescisión, claramente no es una coincidencia, no me subestimes- gruñó.

Fersen la miró serio –Sofía, puedes dejarnos solos por favor- le pidió a su hermana sin siquiera mirarla. La elegante condesa se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Apenas estuvieron solos, el sueco tomó las manos de Oscar haciendo que lo soltara –Tranquilízate, te aseguro que tuve muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

Ella lo empujó con fuerza –¡¿Hasta cuándo insistirás con que no trabaje?! ¡Entiende que no tienes derechos sobre mí! ¡No soportaré que me trates como a una marioneta! ¡Con mi trabajo no te metas!

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con que trabajes, pero siempre te he apoyado, no seas injusta!- el sueco se sobó un hombro. El empujón había sido enérgico.

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?!- lo tomó nuevamente de la solapa de la chaqueta.

-Suéltame, no soy uno de tus soldados ni tu empleado para que me trates de esta forma- le dijo con voz dura.

Oscar lo soltó, se alejó un poco y apoyó la espalda contra uno de los estantes. Cruzó los brazos mientras su mirada seguía siendo la de alguien que quiere asesinar a su contrincante –Escucho tus explicaciones.

Fersen comenzó a caminar por la habitación, se peinó el cabello mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, quedando frente a ella y únicamente separados por el escritorio. –Cuando te pregunté quién te había contactado, intuí que te habían contratado sólo por la relación que tenemos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Oscar sin entender.

-No sé cómo decirlo de forma correcta… quiero que pienses antes de actuar…- la miró nervioso.

-¡Habla de una vez!

-Fui amante de Eduviges y de Catalina- bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-No puedo creerlo… Tu ego es tan grande que piensas que todo gira en torno a ti- movió la cabeza molesta -¿No has considerado que es por mi desempeño que alguien quiere contratarme?- apretó los puños tratando de controlarse -Soy excelente en lo que hago, no necesito que me relacionen contigo para obtener o perder trabajos.

-Oscar… sé por qué lo digo, confía en mí- insistió.

-¿Qué confíe en ti…? ¡¿Qué confíe en ti?!- rió sarcástica –¿Cómo puedes pedir algo así si me tratas como si tuviera un déficit intelectual?… ¡Dime de una vez que pasa! ¡No creo ni por un segundo que esto sólo se trate de tus aventuras pasadas!- dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

-Oscar por favor…- Fersen retrocedió tratando de alejarse de ella.

-¡Habla…! ¡No seas cobarde y deja de huir!- dio otro paso.

-Ambas me han buscado de forma insistente durante el último tiempo… y he rechazado sus insinuaciones… en casa de los Von Dalin te vio Carlota… son todas del mismo círculo social… les comentó que te conoció y que vivías conmigo… y es obvio que ellas te contrataron para conocerte también.

-Supongo que también fuiste amante de Carlota Von Dalin… ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

-Sólo una vez… era muy joven, casi un adolescente fue antes de ir a Francia por primera vez... te lo juro.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con Eduviges y Catalina?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Con Eduviges hace algunos de años, fue cuando tuve que venir desde Francia a revisar unos asuntos familiares… tenía veintiséis años…- habló nervioso.

-¿Y con Catalina?- estaba serena, pero sus ojos azules eran un torbellino.

-Oscar... por favor…

-¡Maldita sea, contéstame y deja los rodeos!- tomó un libro y se lo lanzó. Fersen alcanzó a esquivarlo.

-Hace unos meses atrás, fue cuando estuve un tiempo fuera en comisión del ejército… fue sólo una vez y te juro que me arrepiento, lo juro… debes creerme, únicamente lo hice porque estaba herido por tus reiterados rechazos... y había bebido más de la cuenta, por favor créeme- trató de acercarse a ella.

-¿Y quién me asegura que me estás diciendo la verdad?… ¿Cómo sé que has cambiado y que puedo confiar en ti?- lo miró insegura.

-Desde que eres mi mujer no he vuelto a mirar a nadie más, ni siquiera se me ha cruzado por la mente esa posibilidad… es preciso que me creas- habló desesperado.

-No soy tu mujer.

-Sí lo eres, nos queremos, compartimos cama desde hace meses, vivimos juntos… y amo a Isabelle como si fuera mi hija- insistió.

-Isabelle no es tu hija- se alejó de él –En cuanto a compartir la cama, no lo des por seguro… en el momento en que compruebe que has estado metido en otras sábanas puedes olvidarte de eso.

-Oscar por favor… No no hagas esto… no te alejes, no desconfíes, estábamos bien… no me trates así.

-¿Qué no te trate cómo?… ¿Cómo el mujeriego que eres?

-Cuando te enamoraste de mi sabías que era un mujeriego, sabías que era el amante de Josefina- Fersen respiró profundo, le dolía hablar de eso -¡Eso lo sabías muy bien y no te importó!- sus ojos se oscurecieron producto de la rabia, lo desarmaba hablar de la mujer que aún adoraba –No trates ahora de aparentar que mi comportamiento anterior te extraña o escandaliza- la tomó de un brazo para acercarla a él. Oscar trató de alejarse. Él insistió –Desde que me aceptaste he cambiado, por ti he cambiado… ni siquiera lo hice por ella y sabes que la amo de una forma que no puedo controlar… pero contigo es diferente- la tomó del mentón y trató de besarla, ella lo rechazó.

-¿Qué hiciste para que desistieran de conocerme?- preguntó ella sin mirarlo -No puedo creer que intervinieras en mi trabajo... nadie jamás se ha atrevido a hacer eso- se lamentó.

-Les dije que me iba a casar contigo y que no deseaba que te importunaran… que yo había cambiado y que tú tenías mi completa devoción.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me casaré- lo miró con furia, la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

-Con André siempre consideraste casarte, con él tuviste una hija, por él dejaste todo y traicionaste a tu propia casta…- bajó la vista lleno de dolor -¿Por qué ni siquiera consideras ser mi esposa o tener hijos conmigo?

-Porque tú no eres él- estaba molesta y deseaba herirlo.

Fersen la soltó. Caminó hasta el sillón frente a la chimenea, se sentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y permaneció en silencio un rato. Oscar se quedó de pie en el lugar donde estaba, lamentando haberlo lastimado una vez más.

-Sé que no soy él… sé que no tengo ni siquiera la mitad de sus virtudes- la voz de Fersen era ronca, estaba tratando de no llorar frente a ella, pues se sentía destrozado –Pero te quiero, te quiero bien- respiró -Deseo tener una familia contigo… quiero hacer mi vida a tu lado... he aprendido a quererte de una forma que pensé que me estaba vetada, contigo creo que puedo ser feliz... Contigo puedo ser alguien decente, un hombre de familia.

Oscar se acercó y pensó en acariciar su cabello, le dolía verlo así. Extendió la mano pero se contuvo. Se sentó en silencio a su lado, cruzó los brazos y después de un rato habló.

–No me casaré contigo y tampoco quiero tener más hijos- Fersen la miró, sus ojos estaban húmedos de la pena que lo embargaba, trató de hablar pero ella se lo impidió con un gesto –Y trato a diario de construir lo más cercano a una familia, para Isabelle eres su figura paterna y para mi… - cerró los ojos y respiró profundo –Para mí eres importante, es cierto que siento afecto por ti.

Fersen trató de tomar su mano pero ella se puso de pie antes de que la tocara y agregó.

–Escúchame bien, si alguna vez vuelves a ocultarme algo, a mentirme, a inmiscuirte en mi trabajo o a engañarme con otra mujer… no me verás nunca más, ni a mí ni a Isabelle. Independiente de que pueda o no regresar a Francia me iré de aquí con Gabrielle y mi hija, y no sabrás de nosotras nunca más en tu vida... tengo un nuevo oficio y te aseguro que soy capaz rehacer mi vida sin ningún problema, si estoy dándonos esta oportunidad es sólo por mi hija y nada mas- se alejó de él. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente sin siquiera darle tiempo de contestar.

* * *

Isabelle corrió por el pasillo hasta entrar a la biblioteca y abrazó las piernas de su madre mientras reía. Oscar estaba ordenando unos libros en los estantes. Sofía entró corriendo tras la niña y se sentó riendo en el sofá frente a la chimenea. -No puedo creer cuanta energía tiene- comentó suspirando mientras se abanicaba.

Oscar acarició los suaves rizos de su hija, que continuaba abrazada a sus piernas, miró a Sofía y le dijo –Te he dicho que no la complazcas en todo- se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña –Isabelle, te repito que no debes correr dentro de la casa- la tomó suavemente de los hombros para conseguir que le pusiera atención, la niña la miró con sus enormes ojos azules y sonrió.

-No le llames la atención por favor… sólo tiene poco más de un año de edad- Sofía se puso de pie y se acercó a ella –Oscar… ¿Tú y mi hermano están bien?- bajó la vista avergonzada ante su propia pregunta, sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno muy íntimo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le incomodó hablar algo tan personal.

-Los escuché discutir hace unos días atrás… nunca te había visto tan molesta con él- acarició la cabeza de Isabelle, la niña se había sentado en el suelo para jugar con los bordes de la alfombra –Temí que te marcharas.

-Aún estoy molesta con él… pero supongo que estaremos bien- intentó tranquilizarla -Todo esto es difícil para ambos, ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado al otro.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Debes hablar con él, si quiere decírtelo es su decisión… yo no lo haré- contestó Oscar con tranquilidad.

-Él te quiere… lo conozco y sé que aunque no lo diga, lo que siente por ti es verdadero, de eso puedes estar segura- tomó uno de sus brazos tratando de poner énfasis en sus palabras –Dale una oportunidad por favor…

-Sofía... mis sentimientos por Fersen son como el follaje de un bosque, cambiaron y seguirán cambiando a través de los años, de la misma forma que el invierno cambia los árboles- apretó con su mano la mano de Sofía tratando de tranquilizarla.

-El padre de Isabelle ya no está… por favor no te niegues a ser feliz con Axel.

Oscar se alejó de ella y se situó frente a uno de los ventanales, miró con melancolía el jardín, le dolía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el padre de su hija. Cerró los ojos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Mis sentimientos por André siempre han sido de amor, un amor que es como el cimiento subterráneo de las rocas, una fuente de energía que no todos podían ver pero que afirmaba mi vida, él siempre ha sido lo único constante en mi... incluso ahora mi amor por él es sólo igualado por el amor que siento por Isabelle... después de ellos a veces siento que no hay más... siento que todo lo demás se diluye sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto- dio media vuelta para mirar a Sofía, los ojos de ambas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Oscar continuó –Estoy intentando querer a tu hermano como una vez lo hice, créeme que lo intento y lo intentaré cada día, es más, pondré mis mejores esfuerzos en ello… pero André llena cada uno de mis pensamientos, desde la felicidad que siento al mirar a nuestra hija hasta la angustia que me embarga al no tenerlo a mi lado… y esa angustia es la que desata mi mayor temor, un temor que no me permite ser feliz como quisiera… me aterroriza pensar que él nunca haya llegado a saber cuánto lo amo... y no sólo porque era un hombre hermoso- sonrió con amargura –Porque era tan hermoso como lo es tu hermano- respiró profundo -La razón más fuerte del porqué aún lo amo, es porque él siempre fue mejor persona que yo.

Sofía se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos con ternura. –Agradezco tu sinceridad… pero no puedes seguir amando con esa devoción a un fantasma… menos cuando hay un hombre que está vivo, un hombre que te quiere a ti y a tu hija.

Oscar trató de sonreír, aunque la tristeza que le había provocado la conversación transformó su sonrisa en una mueca. –Lo sé- caminó hacia donde estaba Isabelle. La levantó del suelo y besándola en la frente salió con ella de la habitación.

* * *

 **La vida no es fácil... y como ya saben trato de plasmar en mis historias sentimientos y situaciones lo mas reales posible.**

 ** _Nueva nota: He notado que se mal entiende (o no se entiende) el tema del por qué nace (y continúa) la relación de Oscar/Fersen, no es por inseguridad, no es por poco carácter, si no todo lo contrario._**

 ** _Es una mujer que pese al dolor trata de salir a delante con las herramientas que tiene a su alcance y a Fersen siempre la unió una relación de amistad, siempre se respetaron como iguales y eso es muy importante._**

 ** _He puesto mucho cuidado en todo este fic, en relatar lo mejor posible y tratar de conservar la esencia de cada personaje, por lo que si consideran que no lo he hecho y que incluso estoy faltando el respeto a la obra o a los lectores, por favor no sigan leyendo porque esos comentarios son una falta de respeto hacia mi._**

 ** _Lo que planteo es una historia poco común pero coherente, ser valiente o decidida no es garantía de ser perfecta, sobre todo en temas románticos. Así que... si esta historia no cumple con sus expectativas en cuanto a shippeos, favor no continuar_**

 **(Aunque la historia ya está terminada me encanta saber sus opiniones así que dejen un review! XD)**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm a Mess (Ed Sheeran) - Same Mistake (James Blunt)

* * *

 **Francia, Diciembre de 1790**

Sentados en silencio en una modesta taberna, André y Bernard se sirvieron lo que quedaba de la segunda botella de vino que habían pedido.

-Aún me cuesta creer todo lo que ha ocurrido… jamás imaginé tantas atrocidades- se lamentó el periodista.

-Debieras considerar retirarte de la política, ya no es seguro.

-Lo sé… pero tampoco puedo renunciar de una forma tan intempestiva, Rosalie y François estarían en peligro- habló pensando en su hijo, su primogénito había nacido hace sólo algunos meses.

-Quizás Podrías buscar asilo en otro... muchos lo han hecho así- André bebió el resto de vino que quedaba en su copa.

-Fui uno de los oradores más influyentes en el inicio de la Revolución… además, he participado activamente en la política junto a Robespierre- sacudió la cabeza –Lamentablemente no creo que el asilo político sea una opción para mí o para mi familia. No tiene ningún sentido huir de lo que yo mismo propicié.

-No sé cómo ayudarte…- se lamentó André –Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que debes dejar la política antes de que sea demasiado tarde y arriesgues tu seguridad o la de tu familia- se puso de pie para marcharse –Rosalie y François deben ser tu prioridad, no te equivoques en eso- extendió la mano para despedirse de su amigo, el periodista continuaba abatido sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo sé amigo mío… sé que soy afortunado- estrechó la mano de André.

Al salir de la taberna notó que era más temprano de lo que había imaginado, pues recién estaba atardeciendo. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la imprenta, quería llegar antes de que anocheciera para poder cerrar el negocio y evitar que fuera saqueado durante la noche. Cuando se encontró con Bernard, cerca del medio día, no pudo dejarlo solo, era su amigo, un amigo que lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y que necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza. Concentrándose en caminar rápido, llenó sus pulmones de aire tratando ahuyentar el adormecimiento que estaba comenzando a invadir su cuerpo ya que se sentía un poco mareado debido al vino. Llegando a destino, abrió la puerta de su negocio y encontró a Dianne tras el mostrador.

-No es seguro que estés sola a estas horas- se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero de su oficina.

-No te preocupes André… Alain me acompañó prácticamente durante toda la tarde, salió sólo hace unos minutos a entregar unos pedidos que acabamos de terminar- la joven de cabello trigueño sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Lamento haber tardado más tiempo del que esperaba… tuve un imprevisto- se acercó a revisar el listado de trabajos ejecutados y pendientes –Veo que fue una tarde productiva-. La conversación con Bernard lo había puesto de mal humor. Recordar todo lo ocurrido el 14 de julio lo había afectado más de lo que había esperado y sentía que le costaba respirar.

-¿Estás bien? No pareces el de siempre- la joven se acercó y le tocó una mano. André se alejó de forma brusca.

-Sí, estoy bien- lamentó haber sido descortés pero no se sentía de humor para sutilezas, tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos que lo abrumaban.

–Al parecer comenzará a llover en cualquier momento- Alain entró de imprevisto, cerrando rápido la puerta –Que bueno que ya regresaste, acompañaré a Dianne a casa…- miró a André. El hombre de ojos verdes continuaba con el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Son ideas tuyas- se alejó del mesón –Deja cerrado cuando salgan por favor, en unos minutos pondré llave- André entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

-o-

-André regresó muy extraño…- Dianne abrazó la pequeña bolsa que usaba a diario, contra su pecho mientras caminaba junto a su hermano.

-Sí, un poco… pero no puedo reprocharle nada, te aseguro que hace su mejor esfuerzo por estar bien- abrazó a su hermana de los hombros –Apresurémonos, debemos llegar a casa antes de que oscurezca o llueva, ambas cosas son peligrosas- guiñó un ojo divertido.

-¿Por qué dices que André hace lo mejor? ¿Le ocurre algo?- la curiosa joven abrió sus enormes ojos castaños.

-Son cosas personales... si él lo desea, algún día te lo contará.

-Desde que llegué lo veo tan solo… Siempre me he preguntado por qué no está casado- suspiró –Es muy apuesto y además dueño de un negocio…

Alain la observó preocupado –Dianne, no pienses en él de esa forma- habló con voz firme –Si André está solo, es porque no puede estar con nadie más en estos momentos- apretó el delicado hombro que estaba bajo su mano -Además no es hombre para ti, es mucho mayor que tú.

-¡Tiene tu misma edad Alain! Y tú sólo eres cinco años mayor que yo- rió divertida ante la seriedad de su hermano –Además, no he dicho que me guste… debes aprender a controlar tus celos hermanito- se arregló un mechón del cabello, pues un suave bucle había escapado de su peinado a causa del viento –¿Saldrás estas noche?

-No lo sé aún- el hombre abrió la puerta del modesto departamento que compartían.

El alto y corpulento hombre miró preocupado como la delicada joven tarareaba una melodía mientras preparaba la cena, llevaban trabajando para André cinco meses. Él realizaba las entregas y, desde hace un par de meses, estaba aprendiendo a usar la maquinaria para ayudarlo en dar abasto a todos los clientes. Su hermana ayudaba en la atención y recepción de pedidos además de mantener la tienda ordenada y limpia.

La joven había llegado a París cuando Alain decidió regresar a la ciudad. La madre de ambos acababa de morir y no tuvo corazón para dejarla sola en una casa tan grande y menos aún sin protección ante el peligro que acechaba en todas partes, pues sólo confiaba en si mismo para cuidarla.

Dianne colocó un jarrón con flores en el centro de la mesa y sirvió la cena. Se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio. Alain la miró intrigado. -Un día de estos debiéramos invitar a cenar a André… me da tristeza que coma solo- la joven finalmente se animó a decir en voz alta lo que llevaba tiempo pensando. Observó a su hermano esperando su respuesta.

-No, no te preocupes… él está bien así- bebió un poco de vino –Dianne ya te lo dije, no mires a André de otra forma que no sea como tu empleador.

Dianne se sonrojó y bajó la vista avergonzada.

* * *

Los días de André Grandier transcurrían sin contratiempos, como siempre, todos sus esfuerzos estaban volcados en su negocio y en tratar de consolidarse frente a sus clientes. Ansiaba tener una solidez económica para cuando Oscar regresara junto a él y poder marcharse con ella fuera de la ciudad, a vivir como siempre lo había soñado, en un lugar tranquilo y empezar juntos desde cero y lejos de todo lo que los había dañado. Ese día había comenzado de la misma forma hasta que discretos golpes en la puerta de su pequeña oficina lo distrajeron. -Adelante- contestó sin levantar la vista de los libros que estaba revisando.

Dianne se asomó tímidamente. –André… alguien pregunta por ti… parece ser un señor muy importante.

La observó extrañado, no esperaba visitas y Dianne a esa altura ya conocía a todos los clientes –¿Te dijo su nombre?- preguntó.

-No… no me atreví a preguntarle tampoco, no tiene cara de querer hablar con nadie más que no seas tú- contestó en apenas un susurro.

-No te preocupes, iré enseguida- se colocó la chaqueta y salió a la recepción. -Señor … ¿Qué hace aquí?- apenas podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pese a que su semblante conservaba la misma severidad de siempre, el general Jarjayes se veía un poco mayor de lo que lo recordaba.

-Basta con que me digas conde, mis títulos militares me fueron arrebatados por el nuevo Gobierno- lo miró con dureza –Tu abuela me dijo dónde encontrarte. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?- miró a Dianne. La joven lo observaba con los ojos de un cervatillo asustado.

-Sí, pase por aquí por favor- lo guió hasta su oficina.

Sin esperar invitación, el patriarca se sentó frente al escritorio. André se sentó en silencio y lo miró tratando de contener todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer una taza de té?- preguntó tratando de ser amable.

-No, gracias. Esta no es una visita social- el ex general lo miró con desprecio.

-Entonces dígame a que ha venido- indicó André de forma directa, pues no tenía ganas de dilatar más la situación.

-Hace sólo un par de meses supe que no estabas muerto.

André observó el duro semblante del patriarca y recordó los ojos de Oscar cuando estaba enfadada por algo, ambos compartían el color de la mirada, eran azules e intensos, un azul sólo comparable al color de los zafiros, unos ojos muy particulares que mostraban todas las emociones que sentían. -Supongo que Girodelle fue el portador de la noticia- habló al tiempo que cruzaba las manos sobre el escritorio, al ver que el conde no respondía, insistió –No ha contestado mi pregunta… ¿A que ha venido?

-Quiero saber las razones por las cuales acordaste con Fersen que Oscar se fuera a Suecia, desde que supe que ella estaba viva y asilada en ese lejano país, he analizado sin cesar todas las situaciones posibles y no encuentro explicación… menos aun cuando declarabas tu amor por ella sin vergüenza alguna.

-Las razones que tuve no son de su incumbencia- André apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí lo son, estamos hablando de mi hija- se puso de pie y golpeó con una mano su escritorio -¡Hablamos de mi heredera!

André también se puso de pie y contestó molesto –Ya no soy su sirviente para que me hable en ese tono, está en mi negocio y no le debo ninguna explicación de mi actuar- apoyó las manos en el escritorio.

-¡Estamos hablando de mi hija!- insistió el furioso hombre.

-¡De la hija que usted intentó matar!- la mirada de André fue dura, nunca le perdonaría lo que había intentado hacer, sabía perfectamente como eso había hecho sentir a Oscar.

-¡Eso fue por tu culpa!- la cara del conde estaba roja producto de la furia –Tú la sedujiste y pusiste en su cabeza todas esas ideas revolucionarias… ¡Por tu influencia ella cometió traición a la corona! ¡Por tu culpa ella mancilló el nombre de nuestra familia, un nombre que fue por generaciones intachable!

-¡Ella es una persona que piensa y actúa por sí misma, no necesita influencia de nadie!… sigue sin querer ver como es en realidad su hija, debería sentirse orgulloso de ella, es una persona llena de valores, valiente y consecuente con sus sentimientos- con la mano soltó un poco el pañuelo que afirmaba el cuello de su camisa, sentía que se estaba ahogando -Su egoísmo aún le impide ver todo el peligro que ella estaba corriendo si permanecía en Francia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Regnier empuñó la mano y abrió los ojos impactado.

-¿Nunca pensó que al ser alguien cercana a la reina habría terminado en la guillotina?... Las personas cercanas a los reyes huyeron del país o están muertas… ¿Es ese el destino que usted quería para Oscar? ¿Verla ajusticiada por el pueblo?

-¿Me ves a mi muerto o huyendo?- preguntó el anciano con sorna.

-Usted está vivo sólo por su hija... gracias a que ella se unió a la causa no ha sido ajusticiado, deje de ser tan orgulloso y atrévase a mirar más allá de su nariz.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así- levantó la mano para abofetearlo.

André detuvo con su mano el brazo del patriarca -Le repito, ya no soy su sirviente.

-La estúpida declaración de que todos somos ciudadanos de la misma clase se te ha subido a la cabeza- lo miró con burla –Para mí siempre serás un sirviente, el huérfano que acogí en mi casa- ajustó con orgullo su chaqueta –De cierta forma agradezco que Oscar esté lejos, debes entender que mi hija nunca estará a tu alcance, es mejor que busques a una mujer de tu clase…- lo miró con malicia –La mujer que te corresponde es una como la jovencita que me recibió al llegar- sonrió con ironía. André guardó silencio, no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentir por lo que se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. -Veo que no lo niegas… olvidaste rápido a mi hija- movió la cabeza –Pobre hija mía… renunció a todo por seguir la ilusión que le inventaste con tus ideales.

André podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero jamás que pusieran en duda el amor que sentía por Oscar, respiró profundo y habló -Señor… debe hacerse de la idea de que cuando su hija regrese, se casará conmigo… y gracias a la Declaración que usted tanto desprecia nos podremos casar sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie, ni a usted ni al rey.

-Eso lo veremos… ella deshonró nuestro apellido al cometer traición, pero sigue siendo mi hija y no permitiré que se mancille nuestro linaje mezclándose con el pueblo- lo miró con desprecio y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

André se dejó caer en la silla llevándose las manos a la cabeza, comenzó a mesarse los cabellos… tenía la sensación de que esa pesadilla jamás se iba a acabar. No sólo el ejército y los fanáticos revolucionarios amenazaban la seguridad de Oscar, ahora su padre también lo hacía. Permaneció en su oficina hasta la hora de cerrar, no quería ver a nadie más.

-o-

Alain entró a la oficina sin anunciarse -Dianne me ha contado lo que pasó... ¿Qué quería el padre de Oscar?- se sentó frente a André, el hombre de ojos verdes estaba revisando unos documentos.

-Nada en especial… básicamente recordarme que no estoy a la altura de su hija y que por nuestra responsabilidad su apellido, y linaje, están mancillados- habló sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-André… ¿Estás bien?- insistió –Desde hace meses no pareces el mismo de antes...

-Dime Alain… ¿Cómo podría ser el mismo de antes si me falta la mitad del alma?- se apretó con los dedos los párpados tratando de contener las lágrimas de desesperación que anegaban sus ojos.

-No entiendo por qué no vas a buscarla… al menos dile que estas vivo.

-No quiero hablar nuevamente de ese tema.

-Pues yo sí quiero hablar de ello- el hombre de ojos castaños cruzó los brazos decidido a no moverse de ahí.

-Alain por favor… ya he discutido bastante por hoy.

-Si tú no vas por ella iré yo… no me costará nada encontrar a ese Conde- insistió.

-No te atreverías…

-Sabes que sí…

-¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¿Que regrese para que en cuanto cruce la frontera la capturen los militares que aún son fieles a la Corona? O mejor aún… ¿Que logre llegar a Paris y que aquí el fanático demente de Saint Just la busque para ponerla como ejemplo de cómo caen los partidarios de la Reina y la ejecuten en la guillotina?- se puso de pie molesto, la silla cayó al suelo con el impulso –¿Hasta cuando tengo que explicarte las razones del porque está mejor lejos y sin saber de mí?

-Para mí son sólo excusas- se puso de pie y lo tomó de la chaqueta –¡¿No te das cuenta de que mientras el tiempo pasa más cerca está de ese sueco y más lejos de ti?!- le reprochó.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Piensas acaso por un segundo que no he analizado todo lo que estás diciendo?!- André lo tomó de las manos para que lo soltara.

-Eres un cobarde…- Alain lo miró molesto –Renunciaste a ella y no eres capaz de admitirlo… Oscar no te merece.

–He tenido paciencia contigo… pero todo tiene su límite- le pegó un puñetazo en la cara –¡Ella es mi mujer, no te inmiscuyas donde no te llaman!

Alain se sobó la mandíbula y sonrió con ironía –¡Acepta que puede que ella ya no sea tu mujer!- lo empujó con rabia.

André le pegó nuevamente. Comenzaron a golpearse descargando toda la rabia que sentían, hicieron un desastre en el lugar, dieron vuelta el escritorio y atravesaron la puerta de la oficina cayendo al suelo en la recepción de la tienda.

Dianne comenzó a gritar para que se separaran, ambos hombres estaban ciegos de rabia. Alain tomó del cuello a André empujándolo contra el mesón, el hombre de cabello negro le dio un rodillazo en el estómago tratando de soltarse de su fuerte agarre, el golpe tuvo éxito, Alain perdió aire por unos momentos. André aprovechó esa ventaja y con el codo le pegó en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Soissons tomó de un pie a André provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera cerca de él, ciego de rabia saltó encima de su mejor amigo para golpearlo nuevamente. El dueño de la imprenta levantó las manos y comenzó a empujarle el rostro para forzarlo a salir de encima, al no conseguirlo, le dio un nuevo rodillazo en las costillas, Alain perdió el aliento y André lo golpeó en la nariz provocando que esta sangrara de inmediato. Un chorro de agua fría los devolvió a la realidad. Ambos miraron impactados a Dianne. La delicada joven sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos un gran recipiente vacío, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas producto del miedo y desconcierto que sentía.

Alain se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de serenarse. André se quedó sentado en el lugar donde estaba, cuando su respiración se calmó se puso de pie y entró a su oficina en silencio.

Dianne corrió donde su hermano y con un pañuelo húmedo trató de limpiar su rostro. Tenía un corte en la ceja y otro en el labio. La nariz aun le sangraba.

-No te preocupes…- Alain trató de detener las temblorosas manos de su hermana.

Dianne comenzó a llorar asustada -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?… ¿Por qué peleaban de esa forma?- habló entre hipidos, pues trataba de controlar sus sollozos sin mucho éxito.

-Cosas del pasado- contestó entre gruñidos de dolor.

-Deja de tratarme como una niña porque ya no lo soy- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie –Por tu mal carácter quedaremos sin trabajo, tendremos que volver al campo- lo reprendió molesta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi culpa?- tomó el pañuelo que Dianne aún tenía en sus manos y comenzó a limpiarse lo nudillos.

-Te conozco… tienes un carácter terrible… Además, André sería incapaz que comenzar una pelea sin que lo hayas provocado.

-Toma tu abrigo, es tarde y te acompañaré a casa antes de que oscurezca- Alain trató de dar por zanjado el tema.

Dianne hizo lo que le decían, en la puerta se detuvo unos instantes –Quizás debiera ir a ver cómo está André… estaba tan golpeado como tú…

-No, déjalo… estará bien, después de que te deje en casa volveré a ayudarle a ordenar este desastre- la tomó de un brazo para guiarla fuera de la tienda antes de que siguiera insistiendo.

-o-

André fue por agua a la cocina de su negocio. Limpió su cara y manos, notó que le dolían las costillas. Con cuidado se palpó el pómulo derecho, estaba inflamado, lamentó no poder estar presentable durante los próximos días para atender a los clientes. Se limpió con un pañuelo la sangre seca que sentía en los labios.

Levantó del suelo la silla y se sentó por un rato en la oscuridad de su oficina, perdió la noción del tiempo mirando el suelo, lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se sentía un cobarde, Alain tenía razón… debería ir a buscarla, pero era mayor su miedo a que la lastimaran si regresaba, prefería sufrir por su ausencia a verla muerta. Lejos de él tenía posibilidades de seguir viva y quizás de ser feliz con Fersen. La conocía, no podía arriesgarla, sabía que si se enteraba de que él estaba vivo nada la detendría para volver a su lado, haría lo que fuera para poder regresar a Francia sin importarle los peligros. La conocía demasiado bien.

Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, apenas podía vivir sin ella pero no resistía pensar en que la podían lastimar. Secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie. Levantó del suelo la mesa de su escritorio para devolverla a su lugar. El piso estaba cubierto de tinta y documentos esparcidos por todas partes. Cuando se inclinó para recogerlos escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.

-Lo lamento André...- Alain se inclinó junto a él para ayudarlo a ordenar.

-No quise golpearte- el impresor se disculpó sin mirarlo mientras ordenaba los documentos que tenía en las manos.

-Tienes razón, si tú no la proteges, ella hará cualquier cosa por volver y terminará muerta- Alain levantó del suelo las plumas y tinteros para colocarlas sobre el escritorio –Hoy ejecutaron a tres nobles, dos de ellos eran militares.

André se quedó inmóvil –¿Alguien que conociéramos?- un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al pensar en Girodelle o Dagout.

-No… por suerte no- se acercó a la puerta de la oficina –Esto tendremos que repararlo mañana- rió mirando el desastre que habían ocasionado.

-Lamento que tu hermana se haya asustado- André se enderezó, cuando estiró la espalda emitió un quejido –Creo que me quebraste un par de costillas- rió.

-No lo creo… si te hubiera golpeado de verdad quizás- Alain rió también.

-¿Revisaste tu nariz?

-Sí… está en perfecto estado, no tienes tanta fuerza como crees- el ex teniente guiñó un ojo –Aunque no recuerdo que pelearas tan bien cuando estabas en el ejército- rió ruidosamente.

-No olvides que tuve un paso por la cárcel, fue buena escuela- André sonrió y tomó su chaqueta –Vamos, te invito un trago.

-Como mi empleador es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de este maltrato- palmeó su espalda.

Cerraron la imprenta y caminaron a la taberna de siempre.

* * *

-¿Podrías entregarme el martillo y los clavos que están sobre el mostrador?- el ex teniente le habló a su hermana.

La joven de cabello castaño estaba fascinada mirando la espalda de André. El alto hombre de cabello negro afirmaba el marco de la puerta que trataba de arreglar junto a Alain. Siempre lo había visto con chaqueta, o chaleco, y con semblante meditabundo, ahora, que lo veía reír relajado y apenas en mangas de camisa, no podía despegar los ojos de él.

-¡Dianne te estoy hablando!- Alain insistió molesto y con el brazo extendido mientras afirmaba la puerta que habían arrancado el día anterior.

-Perdona- le entregó lo que le pedía. Vio como André volteaba un poco para recibir los clavos que le entregaba Alain, continuaba sonriendo. Sintió que se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo, cada día lo encontraba más atractivo. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua tratando de distraerse.

-o-

La delicada muchacha estaba ordenando con meticulosidad los librillos que debían entregar durante la tarde cuando André salió de la oficina.

-Dianne estaré fuera un par de horas ¿Tienes alguna pregunta acerca de lo que vendrán a buscar?- sonrió amablemente.

-No… nada- cada vez que lo veía sonreír sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban –Todo está muy claro André- contestó nerviosa.

Cuando su empleador salió ella quedó mirando la puerta cerrada.

-¿Estás bien?- Alain movió una mano delante de sus ojos –Pareces dormida- rió.

-Alain… ¿Quién es Oscar?- sus ojos brillaron producto de la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ayer cuando entraste a la oficina de André dijiste que el señor que había venido era el padre de Oscar…- Alain guardó silencio. -Y antes de que intentaran matarse mutuamente, discutían acerca de una mujer…- insistió la joven.

-Oscar es una mujer- Alain bajó la vista –Era nuestra comandante en el Regimiento B.

-¡Una mujer comandante del ejército y que se llama como un hombre!- rió –¡Debe ser una mujer loca!- volvió a reír.

-Es la persona más valiente, integra e inteligente que conozco- la miró herido. Su hermana dejó de reír de inmediato.

-¿La conociste bien?- Dianne tomó una de las enormes manos de su hermano con dulzura.

-Sí… podría decir que bastante- Alain bajó la vista tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía cuando hablaba de ella.

-¿Era hermosa?

-La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- susurró. Levantó la vista y sonrió –Después de ti obviamente- acarició la mejilla de su hermana.

-Ella… ¿Era algo de André?- preguntó con timidez aprovechando que su hermano estaba confiándole cosas que nunca antes había comentado.

-Era… podría decirse que… en realidad, ella era su esposa- movió los hombros incómodo.

-¿Está muerta?

-¡No!- contestó con rudeza, Dianne se sobresaltó –Lo siento… no, no está muerta… pero está lejos… muy lejos.

-¿Abandonó a André?

-No… se fue en contra de su voluntad… de hecho yo ayudé a que ella se fuera, era la única forma de protegerla.

-Entiendo…- susurró Dianne y bajó la vista -¿Es por eso que André siempre está tan triste?

-Sí… ambos se amaban.

-¿Ella es noble?

-Sí- se puso de pie y agregó –Ya hemos hablado suficiente de Oscar- comenzó a apilar los papeles que necesitaba para iniciar un pedido –Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Alain… ¿tú también la querías?

Él no contestó.

* * *

-André te traje unos panecillos que hice anoche- Dianne habló mientras sonreía y dejaba sobre el escritorio una pequeña canasta con dulces.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre- el aludido siguió pendiente del libro de cuentas.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido- susurró apenada dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

-Dianne… perdóname, no quise ser descortés- André sonrió –Agradezco mucho tu amabilidad.

-¿Te puedo traer una taza de té?... Así puedes probar los panecillos- sonrió al verlo sonreír.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- volvió al libro de cuentas que estaba revisando.

Alain entró a la tienda y escuchó como su hermana cantaba en la cocina, sonrió y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz?- preguntó contagiándose del buen animo de ella.

Dianne dejó de cantar asustada –Nada en especial- sonrió nerviosa -¿Quieres un té?

-Me encantaría- se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa y la esperó.

La joven puso frente a él la bebida caliente y salió con otra taza en la mano. Alain la miró extrañado cuando regresó casi de inmediato con el té intacto -¿A dónde llevabas eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Era para André pero salió…- se apoyó en el pequeño fregadero dándole la espalda a su hermano, no quería que la viera triste.

-Dianne, ven… siéntate aquí conmigo- la llamó con cariño. Ella hizo lo que le indicaba y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Es la última vez que te lo diré… No te ilusiones con André- tomó una de sus frágiles manos entre las suyas –Él es incapaz de querer a alguien más que no sea Oscar.

Dianne lo miró con los ojos húmedos -Ella no está- murmuró avergonzada –Y él está tan triste esperándola… ella no se lo merece.

-No la conoces, no hables de ella sin conocerla- Alain extendió un pañuelo para que su hermana se secara las lágrimas –Olvida de inmediato lo que sientes por André o renunciaremos y buscaremos otro trabajo- se puso de pie y acarició con sus enormes manos un delicado hombro de Dianne. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente –Voy a entregar unos pedidos, regresaré pronto.

La joven de preciosos y soñadores ojos castaños vio cómo su hermano se alejaba y apretó el pañuelo entre sus manos. Él no era el único con voluntad de hierro en la familia, nunca antes se había enamorado y estaba dispuesta a conseguir que André dejara de verla como la hermana pequeña de su amigo y le correspondiera. Se puso de pie con resolución, arregló su cabello y salió sonriendo de la cocina.

* * *

Recuerden dejar un review =)


	22. Chapter 22

Little Do You Know (Alex Sierra) – Gravity (Sara Bairelles)

* * *

 **Suecia, Marzo de 1791**

Hans Axel Von Fersen golpeó suavemente la puerta del dormitorio, era tarde y no quería despertar a Isabelle, la niña dormía profundamente en la habitación contigua. Al no obtener respuesta, golpeó una vez más.

Envuelta en una abrigada bata Oscar abrió, frunció el ceño al ver al sueco en el umbral. -Fersen, es tarde y mañana debo levantarme al amanecer, tengo que dar una clase a primera hora- dijo cansada.

-Sigues molesta conmigo- sonrió resplandeciente, era encantador cuando sonreía.

-No… no estoy molesta- comenzó a cerrar la puerta –Buenas noches.

-Oscar… por favor- sostuvo la puerta –Habla conmigo… llevas semanas evitándome.

Finalmente la rubia abrió la puerta nuevamente y lo dejó entrar. –Pasa, no quiero que Isabelle despierte con nuestra conversación- cerró y se sentó en un sofá. Fersen se sentó al lado de ella y tomó una de sus manos.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó acariciandocon los dedos el dorso de la mano que sostenía.

-Bien, gracias.

-Dijiste que trataríamos de ser una familia, que lo intentaríamos… Deja de alejarme por favor- soltó su mano y tomándola de la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo.

Oscar lo miró, sus ojos grises brillaban ilusionados. Cerró los párpados tratando de contener la rabia que aún sentía con ella misma. Se separó de él y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. –Debo dormir, buenas noches.

El conde se levantó molesto, con una mano cerró la puerta e insistió. -¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? No sé qué más debo hacer… No sé cómo entenderte. Me dices que lo vamos a intentar y después me tratas de esta forma... Me pides honestidad y no eres capaz de entregar lo mismo.

-Fersen por favor… me duele la cabeza y no quiero discutir… si querías hablar podríamos haberlo hecho más temprano…- apoyó cansada la espalda en la puerta.

-No te gusta que hablemos cosas íntimas o que nos vean tan cerca durante el día…- la tomó de los hombros –Habla conmigo por favor… Ayúdame a saber que hacer.

Oscar levantó una mano para tocarle el rostro. Fersen la soltó nervioso y se alejó un poco pensando que lo iba a abofetear. Ella lo miró dolida. –No te iba a golpear- caminó lejos de él y se situó frente a la ventana –En realidad no estoy molesta contigo… estoy molesta conmigo misma.

-¿Por qué?- susurró mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Supongo que por toda ésta situación- su voz era apenas audible -No sé como confiar en alguien mas que no sea André... sé que tengo que superar su partida, pero aún me cuesta hacerlo.

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó Fersen.

-¿Como hacerlo?... Me mentiste y manipulaste una situacion que me involucraba de forma directa- contestó ella.

-Entiendo y te prometí que jamás lo repetiría, cree en eso por favor... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz?- insistió el sueco.

-Nada... mi felicidad sólo depende de mi... y soy yo la única que está poniendo trabas a todo esto.

Fersen la tomó de los hombros para hacerla girar y poder mirarla de frente. -Lo lamento tanto- susurró cerca de su boca –Estábamos bien y lo arruiné- le acarició el cabello y la abrazó –Sólo quise protegerte de las intrigas, perdóname por favor… no debí haber actuado a tus espaldas- deslizó una de sus manos a su nuca y la besó suavemente –Cree en mi por favor, tienes mi completa devoción.

Oscar levantó la mano nuevamente y le acarició el rostro delineando con los dedos las cejas espesas y definidas de Fersen. –Debes aprender que no necesito que me protejan, puedo hacerlo sola- trató de sonreír -Intentaré creer en ti… pero ahora déjame descansar por favor. -Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la puerta de su habitación -Debo levantarme temprano y estoy agotada…

–No te presionaré… cuando estés lista búscame.

La rubia cerró la puerta despacio y se acostó. Desde la espantosa discusión que habían tenido estaba con un temperamento terrible y eso la tenía agotada.

-o-o-

Oscar sonrió al ver que Oliver Von Dalin ejecutaba a la perfección las complejas maniobras de equitación que le había enseñado, era un alumno aventajado, con gran destreza en esgrima y una habilidad innata con los caballos. El chiquillo guió su corcel hasta donde estaba ella y sonrió.

-Lady Oscar ¿Vio cómo lo hice?- el rubio niño estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Sí, te felicito- lo ayudó a desmontar, a sus siete años aún era muy pequeño para hacerlo solo.

El ruido de caballos entrando a la enorme propiedad la distrajo, levantó la vista y vio que un elegante carruaje se detenía en la entrada del palacete de la familia Von Dalin, miró nuevamente a su alumno. –Es todo por hoy- le sonrió con dulzura –Tuviste un excelente desempeño, tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti cuando le entregue mi informe.

El pequeño, apenas puso los pies en el suelo, hizo una elegante reverencia y se alejó feliz. Ella se dirigió a la caballeriza mientras se tocaba la frente buscando algún indicio de fiebre. Debido a que no había dormido bien después de hablar con Fersen, su dolor de cabeza había aumentado. Estaba sobre su caballo y lista para retirarse, cuando el _valet_ principal de la casa se acercó corriendo.

-Lady Oscar, la condesa Carlota Von Dalin la espera para tomar el té- el elegante lacayo habló entre jadeos debido a la carrera.

-Dígale que agradezco su invitación pero tengo otros compromisos.

-Ella insiste- la miró circunspecto –La acompañan la condesa Ehrensvärd y la condesa Adlersparre. Ellas también la esperan.

-Entiendo- suspiró cansada. Las intrigas de la corte era algo que jamás había podido tolerar y era mejor salir de eso de una buena vez; bajó del caballo –Le agradeceré me indique un lugar en donde pueda refrescarme.

Oscar se miró al espejo que estaba en el tocador de la habitación a donde la habían guiado. Se ordenó el cabello con las manos, limpió sus botas y ajustó su ropa para lucir lo mejor posible. Caminó erguida por el pasillo hasta el salón que le indicaron, entregó su capa y guantes a la doncella que la esperaba en la puerta.

-Lady Oscar, gracias por haber accedido a acompañarnos- sonrió fríamente la anfitriona –Tengo entendido que su agenda está siempre muy ocupada- la invitó a sentarse frente al sofá que ocupaban sus amigas –¿Desea que conversemos en sueco o francés?

-Agradezco su invitación condesa Von Dalin- se sentó donde le indicaban, apoyó las manos en el sofá en un gesto masculino y relajado –Mi sueco aún no es perfecto así que prefiero el francés, siempre que no sea una dificultad para ustedes- miró con tranquilidad a las tres mujeres que la escrutaban.

-No es ningún problema para nosotras hablar francés- sonrió altiva la condesa Von Dalin –Le presento a mis amigas la condesa Ehrensvärd y la condesa Adlersparre.

Ambas mujeres hicieron un gesto con la cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa deslumbrante a modo de saludo.

-Tengo entendido que desde hace ya un tiempo ansiaban conocerme las señoras aquí presentes- las tres mujeres sentadas frente a ella se sonrojaron. Oscar las miró tranquila –Pueden preguntarme lo que deseen- evitó sonreír pese a que le divertía verlas tan incómodas.

-No sé a qué se refiere Lady Oscar o ¿Cómo prefiere que la llamemos…? Según sé usted también es condesa- retrucó Carlota haciendo una seña a la doncella que estaba en el salón para que sirviera té.

-Llámeme Oscar, eso es suficiente- sonrió confiada y aceptó la bebida que le ofrecían –Insisto... ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Tengo entendido que entre sus variados talentos están los idiomas- habló la condesa Adlersparre –Me gustaría saber cuáles maneja para considerarla como instructora de alguno de mis hijos- sonrió mientras se abanicaba suavemente.

Oscar la observó en silencio antes de contestar. Era alta y delgada como Carlota Von Dalin, aunque su cabello era de color rubio ceniza y sus ojos verdes. A diferencia de la anfitriona que era de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises.

-Es correcto, puedo impartir clases de Inglés, Francés, Latín y Alemán- contestó.

-¿Y en música?- preguntó con voz cantarina Eduviges Ehrensvärd, era más frágil y de menor estatura que las otras dos mujeres, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello cobrizo.

-Puedo enseñar piano o violín- tomó un sorbo de té –Y También les puedo evitar la incomodidad de hacer otras preguntas… poseo amplios conocimientos en matemáticas, historia, filosofía, arte y literatura- dejó suavemente la taza sobre la mesa más próxima –Mi educación es de excelencia gracias a que mi padre es un hombre estricto y muy culto- se puso de pie con elegancia y agregó -Aunque supongo que nada de eso es importante y que la verdadera pregunta que desean hacerme está relacionada al por qué vivo en la casa de los Von Fersen- reprimió las ganas de reír cuando vio que las mujeres que la observaban se movían incómodas en sus asientos, tratando de ocultar su disgusto al verse sorprendidas –Para evitar nuevas entrevistas imprevistas, puedo decirles que las razones de mi estadía en Suecia son absolutamente personales-. Estaba lista para despedirse cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba con rapidez hacia el salón.

-Buenos días señoras- Fersen hizo una elegante reverencia, miró a Oscar y agregó –Querida, pasé a buscarte para que almorzáramos juntos- tomó una de sus manos y la besó -Veo que finalmente saciaron su curiosidad y pudieron conocer a mi prometida- las mujeres, que continuaban sentadas, enrojecieron incapaces de contestar –Como seguramente pudieron apreciar soy un hombre afortunado, Oscar posee una inteligencia sin igual, además de ser extremadamente culta y talentosa- la miró sonriendo –En cuanto a su belleza, la descripción que les pueda haber entregado Carlota seguramente no hizo justicia.

-Fersen… por favor- Oscar trató de hacerlo callar mientras lo miraba incómoda, quería marcharse pronto. Apenas podía contener las ganas de reír, la situación era tan ridícula que no hacía mas que causarle gracia.

-No seas modesta- el sueco volvió a besar la mano que aun sostenía entre las suyas -Si nos disculpan estas encantadoras señoras- las miró con dureza –Hemos de retirarnos para cumplir con los compromisos que teníamos agendados para el día de hoy.

Oscar lo miró y asintió soltando su mano –Sí, se nos hace tarde... fue un gusto conocerlas- miró a Fersen y sonrió divertida –condesa Adlersparre, condesa Ehrensvärd lamento informarles que mi agenda está completa, por lo que me es imposible tomar a alguno de sus hijos como pupilo.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia a modo de despedida y salieron del salón. Caminaron rápido para no escuchar la escandalizada conversación que comenzaba a sus espaldas; llegaron riendo a la caballeriza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... Jamás almorzamos juntos y no sabías en donde era la clase que tenía hoy- lo miró divertida y secando las lágrimas que la risa había provocado. La alivió darse cuenta que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

-Cuando comenzaron sus intrigas, soborné a uno de los _valet_ de la casa para que me avisara en caso de que trataran de emboscarte- sonrió al verla reír tan relajada –Aunque fui un inútil, ya las habías puesto en su lugar cuando llegué.

-Ya te dije que no necesito que me defiendas- sonrió –Recuerda que estuve años en el nido de víboras que era la corte de Versalles.

-No quería defenderte… quería demostrarles que lo que dije es real y que tú eres la única mujer que existe para mí- le acarició una mejilla. Oscar sonrió.

Un mozo de cuadra llegó con los caballos.

–¿Debes impartir más clases hoy?- Fersen montó.

-No, está era la única del día...

-Te acompañaré a casa- ambos comenzaron a cabalgar tranquilos.

-¿No tienes más obligaciones hoy?- preguntó Oscar.

-La verdad es que debo regresar a un par de reuniones… pero quiero acompañarte.

-Fersen, no es necesario.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

Oscar lo miró en silencio y asintió.

Esa noche permaneció durante largos minutos de pie frente a la puerta de la alcoba del conde sin decidirse a anunciarse, cuando escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras se animó y golpeó suavemente la madera con los nudillos pues no quería que alguien la sorprendiera a esa hora en una habitación que no era la propia. Fersen abrió, estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla de lino, acababa de darse un baño.

–Que agradable sorpresa- sonrió al verla –Pasa por favor.

-No llegaste a cenar- Oscar apoyó la espalda en la puerta –El haberme acompañado al medio día retrasó toda tu jornada ¿O me equivoco?

-No te preocupes por eso, simplemente se retrasaron algunas reuniones- encogió los hombros en un gesto cansado –De hecho acabo de llegar y lo único que quería era darme un baño, ni siquiera tengo hambre- sonrió.

Oscar bajó la vista incómoda y permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Fersen la miró divertido y sin hablar. Avergonzada, dio media vuelta para girar la manilla y salir de la habitación. Él, apoyó una mano en la puerta cerrándola nuevamente. La rubia se estremeció cuando lo percibió pegado a su espalda, habían estado muchas veces juntos, pero esta era la primera vez que ella lo buscaba de forma tan directa.

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás de haber venido- susurró el sueco junto a su oído mientras apoyaba una de sus grandes manos en la fina cadera de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Decidida a no acobardarse, Oscar dio media vuelta y apoyó una mano en su amplio pecho para alejarlo unos centímetros de ella, se quitó el camisón y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar llevó una mano a la toalla que él tenía afirmada en la cintura haciéndola caer al suelo. El sueco sonrió y alzó las manos en señal de obediencia. Ella se acercó lentamente, levantó una mano y acarició su cabello mientras que con la otra mano lo tomaba del cuello para que se inclinara y la besara. -Fersen, quiero pasar la noche contigo- susurró contra su boca. Él sonrió.

-o-

Oscar estaba descansando recostada sobre su estómago cuando comenzó a sentir frío. Se incorporó un poco para buscar su camisón.

-No…- Fersen la detuvo –Quédate así por favor.- la rubia se recostó nuevamente. -Eres tan hermosa…- descansó sobre uno de sus brazos y acarició la fina espalda de la mujer.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, no pudo evitar recordar como André siempre acariciaba su espalda de una manera muy similar, se sorprendió al no sentir dolor ante ese recuerdo –Las tres mujeres que conocí hoy también lo eran… seguramente les decías lo mismo- abrió los ojos y lo miró divertida.

-No… ninguna es como tú- Fersen delineó con los dedos los delgados, pero definidos, músculos de sus brazos. Contrariamente a lo que siempre pensó, le gustaba su figura atlética. Se detuvo unos segundos en la cicatriz del balazo recibido el 14 de julio. El médico había hecho un buen trabajo a pesar de la premura de la situación, era una marca pequeña.

-María Antonieta es mucho más hermosa…- la ex militar se arrepintió en cuanto terminó de hablar –Perdona… no fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes- Fersen sonrió con melancolía –Sí, ella es tan hermosa como tú… pero las dos son muy diferentes, no podría compararlas.

-¿A cuántas mujeres has visto desnudas?- Oscar dio media vuelta y se apoyó sobre un brazo para quedar en la misma posición que él. De esa forma podía mirarlo de frente. Se cubrió el pecho con la sábana.

Fersen rió –Aunque no me creas, no llevo la cuenta… pero sin duda han sido muchas- llevó la mano al borde de la sábana y la deslizó hasta la cintura de la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente –No te cubras tanto… me gusta mirarte.

Oscar se sonrojó violentamente, respiró profundo y habló tratando de disimular su turbación -Bueno, aunque no lleves la cuenta estoy segura de que me llevas muchísima ventaja- sonrió debido al hormigueo que sintió en la piel cuando Fersen deslizó uno de los dedos por su abdomen plano y definido. Después del embarazo había recuperado rápidamente su delgada y esculpida figura gracias al ejercicio que hacía a diario.

-Y a mí… ¿Me comparas con André?- Fersen la miró asustado apenas terminó de hablar, lamentando no haber pensado antes, pues no quería herirla ni arruinar el momento que estaban teniendo.

-No… en estos momentos no los comparo- sus ojos azules se humedecieron –Tú y él también son muy diferentes.

-Cuando estás conmigo... ¿Has pensado en él?- preguntó el sueco.

-Sí… algunas veces he pensado en él estando contigo- lo miró nerviosa. Tampoco había pensado antes de hablar, sólo se había dejado llevar por la confianza del momento.

-Lo entiendo- Fersen se acercó y la hizo rodar para acomodarse sobre ella –Pero cuando estés en mi cama no quiero compartirte- la besó con calma y decisión. Ella respondió su beso –Cuando estés aquí voy a poseerte hasta que no puedas pensar en nadie más que no sea yo- tomó una de sus piernas y la levantó hasta su cintura uniéndose a ella en un sólo envite, la escuchó jadear –Mírame…- afirmó con una mano su rostro mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior. Oscar continuó con los ojos cerrados –Nunca me miras…- detuvo sus embates y se quedó quieto sin abandonar su cuerpo –Necesito que me mires- insistió. Ella abrió los ojos –Soy yo quien está contigo- volvió a moverse -Soy yo quien está haciendo que tiembles- se movió más rápido.

Oscar sonrió y tomándolo del cuello lo besó mientras lo hacía girar en la cama sin separar sus cuerpos. Quedó sentada sobre él -Te estoy mirando y me gusta lo que veo...- susurró entre jadeos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El sueco sonrió mientras se erguía en el lecho hasta quedar sentado -Sí... me ves- habló entre gruñidos mientras la abrazaba, tratando de encajarse en ella como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al otro día, Fersen despertó temprano en la mañana. Antes de abrir los ojos extendió la mano y recorrió la cama, estaba solo. Puso los brazos atrás de su cabeza y esperó un momento aguzando el oído, la casa había empezado a funcionar. Se abrigó con una de sus finas batas y abrió la ventana de la habitación para salir al balcón, una ráfaga de aire sacudió las cortinas. A lo lejos vio como Oscar salía en ese momento de la propiedad, galopaba con velocidad haciendo que su cabello se despeinara con el viento. Sonrió satisfecho, finalmente había logrado acercarse a ella, por fin estaban hablando sin tantas restricciones y por fin había sentido como se entregaba a él sin miedos ni reservas. No podía permitir que se alejara otra vez, no cuando por fin veía cercana la posibilidad de formar una familia.

Antes de bajar a desayunar fue a ver a Isabelle a su habitación. La encontró con Gabrielle, la Nana acababa de alistarla para llevarla a la planta baja del palacete. -¿Puedo?- estiró los brazos para sacar a la pequeña de la cuna, la Nana asintió sonriendo. Levantó a la niña en sus brazos haciéndola reír –Gabrielle… ¿Sabe usted cuantas clases tiene que impartir Oscar hoy?

-Sí señor, son tres el día de hoy.

-¿Podrías decirme el lugar y la hora de la última?

Tomó nota de las indicaciones de Gabrielle, besó a Isabelle en una de sus regordetas mejillas y fue a desayunar.

-o-

Oscar estaba cansada, había tenido un día extenuante. Sus nuevos alumnos eran niños impetuosos y con muy poca disciplina. Mientras trazaba en su cabeza un plan para modificar la revoltosa conducta de sus pupilos, cruzó la enorme reja de la propiedad de la ultima familia que visitaba durante la jornada. Vio a Fersen esperándola en el camino. -¿Qué haces aquí?- lo miró sin entender -¿Ocurrió algo con Isabelle?- preguntó asustada.

-No, no te preocupes, ella está bien- sonrió -Sólo te estaba esperando- extendió una mano para invitarla a bajar del caballo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no ha ocurrido nada?- lo miró llena de dudas.

-Créeme, todo está bien… sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de que llegáramos a casa- la invitó nuevamente a bajar de su corcel, ella aceptó su mano. –Conversemos un rato, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras afirmaba las riendas de su caballo.

-Agotador- Oscar lo miró extrañada, no quiso ser descortés y tiró de su caballo para caminar a su lado –Podríamos haber conversado cuando llegara a casa…- seguía sin entender su actuar.

-Allá nunca estamos solos a menos que sea en la habitación y cuando estamos ahí... de lo último que tengo ganas es de conversar- la miró pícaro.

-¡Eres un desvergonzado!- lo reprendió sonriendo.

-No puedes culparme por ello, soy así… al menos agradece que soy sincero- el sueco rió provocando que ella también lo hiciera.

-Está bien, conversemos un rato- Oscar se relajó.

Caminaron un par de kilómetros hablando de lo acontecido en la jornada. Cuando el sol se ocultó, montaron y se dirigieron a casa.

-o-

Fersen comenzó a esperarla después de las últimas clases del día cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía, Oscar no se dio cuenta de cómo empezó a acostumbrarse a verlo en el camino esperando por ella. Con el transcurso de las semanas, se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba cuando no estaba.

La jornada que recién terminaba había sido de lo más particular y sentía ganas de compartirla con él. Desde hace tres días no coincidían sus tiempos y extrañaba sus bromas, preguntas y conclusiones. Cada día disfrutaba más esas conversaciones, habían logrado un grado de confianza que les permitía hablar desde cosas tan importantes como política y arte, e incluso toleraba escuchar de boca del sueco una que otra anécdota de la monarquía. Se habían visto en las noches pero, ambos cansados por el trabajo diario, apenas hablaban antes de dormir.

El corazón de Oscar comenzó a latir más rápido a medida que se acercaba al camino, cuando lo vio de pie apoyado contra un árbol sonrió y bajó de un salto de su caballo. Se acercó a él. -Te extrañé estos últimos días...- lo miró y sonrió -Eres un buen estratega.

-Veo que descubriste mi plan maestro- el sueco sonrió también, miró alrededor y cuando se aseguró que nadie estaba cerca la besó rápidamente en una mejilla. Oscar sonrió ante su infantil y tierno gesto.

Caminaron como siempre, guiando cada uno sus caballos, pero esta vez, tomados de la mano mientras hablaban las trivialidades del día.

* * *

 **Suecia, Abril de 1791**

Cuando la tenue luz del amanecer lo golpeó en el rostro Fersen despertó asustado, se había quedado dormido. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la mujer que dormía profundamente a su lado. Comenzó a vestirse rápido y en silencio para alcanzar a salir de la alcoba antes de que la servidumbre comenzara a circular por la mansión.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Oscar apenas entreabriendo los ojos.

-Me quedé dormido… ya amaneció- el sueco se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios –Voy a mi habitación.

La rubia sacó una de las manos de abajo de las mantas y lo tomó del brazo –Quédate…

-Si me quedo me verán salir de tu alcoba y eso sería un escándalo- bromeó.

-No me importa… - metió nuevamente la mano bajo las mantas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza –Date prisa y entra a la cama… hace frío.

Fersen hizo lo que le pedía riendo –Ven aquí… estas helada- la abrazó contra su pecho y besó su frente –¿Trabajas hoy?

-No… tengo el día libre…- Oscar habló en apenas un murmullo, estaba quedándose dormida nuevamente.

-Avisaré que tampoco trabajaré- como respuesta escuchó su respiración pesada. La ex comandante se había vuelto a dormir. Fersen sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho mientras respiraba el aroma de su cabello, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir nuevamente.

De esa forma comenzaron a transcurrir los días, la particular relación se afianzaba cada vez más de una forma simple y sin mayores problemas. Ambos se acompañaban y la fuerte amistad que los unía, era el perfecto bálsamo para limar cualquier tipo de aspereza. Una tarde, en la cual Oscar estaba practicando algunas nuevas partituras, a fin estar preparada para impartir clases de música, Fersen entró al salón de forma imprevista y un tanto impetuosa.

-Debemos tomar una decisión importante- habló cerrando la puerta del salón, se inclinó y acarició la cabeza de Isabelle. La niña estaba jugando sobre la alfombra muy cerca de se madre. - _Min dyrbara lilla(1)_ \- le habló a la infanta que lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Oscar quitó las manos del piano -Fersen… me estás asustando- se puso de pie.

El sueco se acercó y sonriendo la levantó del suelo mientras la besaba –Nada… no pasa nada, sólo quería besarte.

-¡Que infantil eres!- lo reprendió y miró a Isabelle, le incomodaba que la niña viera esas demostraciones de afecto, pues ella no había sido criada de esa forma.

-Sólo estoy respetando tus deseos de no exhibirnos...- sonrió -En realidad, sí quiero hablar algo contigo- se apoyó contra el piano y la abrazó por la espalda para que se apoyara en él –Creo que debiéramos elegir en que habitación nos quedaremos.

-No es necesario… estamos bien así.

-Desde hace un par de meses hemos dormido prácticamente todas las noches juntos, en tu habitación o en la mía- la besó en la cabeza –Y que conste que estoy hablando de dormir y no de las veces que hacemos travesuras- rió divertido.

-Fersen… actúa como un adulto por favor- dio media vuelta y lo miró seria.

-Quiero tener un lugar con tus cosas y las mías… eso de pasearnos por la casa en ropa de dormir me tiene cansado, terminaremos con pulmonía, además, ya sabes que duermo mejor cuando estoy contigo- sus ojos brillaron.

Era cierto, desde que Oscar lo había autorizado a no abandonar su habitación necesariamente antes del amanecer, él llegaba a cualquier hora de la noche y se metía entre las cobijas, varias veces, sólo para dormir abrazado a ella. Por su parte Oscar, se rehusaba a pasar la noche completa en la habitación de él, situación que provocaba que, a los minutos de que ella estaba de regreso en su alcoba, Fersen llegaba a dormir con ella.

-Tu habitación está lejos de la de Isabelle… No quiero alejarme de ella y la mía es muy pequeña para todas tus cosas... tienes muchísimos mas trajes que yo- comenzó a buscar excusas mientras miraba a su hija, la niña ya se había puesto de pie y estaba fuertemente abrazada a las piernas de ambos.

-Podemos cambiarnos de ala en la mansión, dejar la habitación principal para nosotros y la que está al lado para Isabelle.

Oscar lo miró indecisa, no estaba segura de aceptar. Se soltó de los brazos del sueco y se inclinó para tomar a la niña -Ahí duerme Sofía...

-Ella no tendrá problema en cambiarse a mi actual habitación, estoy seguro- la besó con dulzura en la frente –Así estaremos cerca de Isabelle- tocó la punta dela nariz de la infanta y sonrió al ver que ella estornudaba -Y en las mañanas, cuando ambos salgamos temprano a trabajar no tendré que cambiarme de habitación… en la práctica ahorraremos tiempo… al menos piénsalo- estiró los brazos e invitó a Isabelle, la niña no lo dudó y se lanzó.

-Lo pensaré…- murmuró Oscar.

Fersen asintió y besándola suavemente en los labios de despidió -Me la llevo para que sigas practicando tranquila...- guiñó un ojo y salió del salón con Isabelle, dispuesto a jugar con ella hasta cansarla.

* * *

Un día cualquiera de la siguiente semana, aprovechando el buen clima, Fersen decidió salir a pasear a caballo con Isabelle. Mientras observaba el paisaje sonrió al escuchar como la niña, que estaba sentada delante de él, reía y aplaudía entusiasta al ver las aves silvestres volar sobre el lago que estaban admirando. Jamás en su vida había imaginado que llegaría a amar tanto al pequeño ser que se refugiaba entre sus brazos, había estado junto a ella desde su primer día de vida y después de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo a su lado, sentía a la niña como si fuera su propia hija. Había volcado en ella todo el amor, y dedicación, que no había podido entregarle a sus hijos.

Tensó las riendas para afirmar el caballo y se inclinó para besar los suaves rizos negros que se apoyaban en su pecho. Si Oscar cedía a su petición de compartir habitación con él, se esforzaría en demostrarle que podía ser un padre cariñoso para Isabelle, siempre la protegería y nunca permitiría que algo le faltara. La apoyaría para que siguiera sus sueños y buscara su felicidad, pero sobre todo, jamás la obligaría a casarse con alguien que no amara. Había visto como muchas mujeres, además de su hermana y Maria Antonieta, eran infelices en matrimonios acordados por sus familias, él había podido librarse de esa suerte sólo por ser hombre. Pensó en Oscar y agradeció que su padre, en su equivocada ambición por criarla como a un varón, le hubiera permitido ser una mujer independiente y fuerte a pesar de su género.

Cuando la temperatura comenzó a disminuir emprendió el camino de regresó al palacete. Preocupado por el viento, tocó las mejillas y manos de la niña, estaban tibias. Sonrió sintiéndose aliviado de darse cuenta que Isabelle no era tan sensible al frío como su madre, estar siendo criada en ese clima le había conferido una salud de hierro y alta resistencia a las bajas temperaturas. Al llegar frente a la caballeriza desmontó, con sumo cuidado y manteniendo en todo momento a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Una vez lejos de los caballos, la depositó en el suelo y tomándola de la mano comenzó a caminar con ella rumbo al portal principal de la mansión.

Oscar estaba apoyada en el balaustre del balcón de su habitación, había llegado de su trabajo recién. Enternecida, vio como Fersen sostenía con delicadeza la pequeña mano de Isabelle para caminar con paciencia a su lado. Decidió ir a su encuentro.

-¿Llegaste hace mucho?- preguntó el sueco al verla bajar por las escaleras.

-No, sólo hace unos instantes- se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Isabelle –¿Te gustó el paseo?- preguntó acariciando el cabello de su hija. La niña sonrió mientras movía con energía la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, le entregó algunas hojas que sujetaba en una de sus manitos. Oscar recibió la ofrenda, la tomó en brazos y se puso de pie –¿Puedes esperarme aquí? Quiero conversar contigo, iré a dejar a Isabelle al cuidado de Gabrielle-. Él asintió.

Cuando regresó, Fersen estaba apoyado en uno de los muros del vestíbulo –¿Quieres que hablemos en la biblioteca o prefieres que salgamos a dar un paseo?- preguntó el sueco.

-Prefiero salir.

-Lleva una capa porque está empezando a hacer frío- le sugirió.

Oscar tomó la prenda y salieron al jardín. Se sentó al borde de la fuente del patio principal y con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. -He pensado en lo que me propusiste hace unos días- aún tenía las hojas que Isabelle le había entregado, abrió la mano y las sopló con delicadeza para que se las llevara el viento –Pero antes de contestar, necesito decirte algunas cosas- esperó que él asintiera, cuando lo hizo, continuó -Quiero que en cuanto Isabelle tenga uso de razón le digamos que su padre biológico no eres tú- lo miró de soslayo, Fersen no hizo ningún gesto –Necesito que prometas que me apoyarás en eso, ella debe saber que su padre se llamaba André Grandier y que la amó desde el momento en que supo que vendría al mundo- se secó con las manos las lágrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas, pues cada vez que hablaba de André sus defensas caían violentamente –No quiero que crezca sin saber la verdad- guardó silencio por un momento –Tampoco quiero que te molestes cuando le hable de él, quiero que ella sepa que su padre era un hombre maravilloso, un hombre lleno de generosidad, principios y valentía- se acomodó para quedar sentada mirando a Fersen a los ojos -¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que te acabo de pedir?

-Sí- la tomó de las manos –Sé dé primera fuente que André era un buen hombre, gracias a él, tú e Isabelle están a salvo.

-También quiero pedirte que por favor no me exijas olvidarlo… porque no lo haré- Oscar sostuvo la mirada –El afecto que siento por ti ha ido en aumento- sonrió –Pero parte de mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a él- apretó las manos que estaban entrelazadas a las suyas -¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarme con esas condiciones?

Fersen la miró en silencio por unos instantes y respiró profundo antes de contestar –Ya que estamos hablando de forma sincera… parte de mi corazón también le pertenecerá por siempre a otra mujer- levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro -¿Puedes aceptar eso tú también?- ella asintió en silencio, él sonrió antes de continuar –Entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones, somos dos personas incompletas que juntas podrían ser felices… ¿Compartirás habitación conmigo?

-Sí, lo haré- contestó Oscar sonriendo.

* * *

El llanto de Isabelle los despertó en mitad de la noche, Fersen se puso de pié antes que Oscar lo hiciera. –No te levantes… yo voy por ella- apenas tardó unos segundos en volver a entrar a la habitación con la niña en sus brazos.

-¿La revisaste? ¿No está mojada?- preguntó la rubia al ver que Isabelle se acurrucaba en brazos del sueco.

-Está seca como el desierto- besó los bucles de la niña -Sólo nos extrañaba.

-La estas consintiendo demasiado- Oscar levantó las cobijas para que ambos se recostaran –No quiero que sea una niña mimada y voluntariosa- en cuanto estuvo en la cama, Isabelle hundió el rostro en el pecho de su madre abrazándola con ternura –Desde hace semanas se empeña en que la cambiemos de habitación durante la noche- besó la cabeza de su hija y acunándola en su pecho se acomodó para intentar dormir nuevamente.

Fersen se acercó para que ambas se apoyaran en su brazo, Oscar colocó a su hija en medio de los dos -No seas tan estricta con ella, es muy pequeña aún para planear estrategias como las que insinúas, seguramente tuvo una pesadilla- el sueco sonrío divertido -Además… si es voluntariosa te puedo asegurar que no es porque yo la malcríe, sino que es más bien por una predisposición genética. -Ambos rieron.

Horas antes del amanecer Oscar despertó completamente angustiada, había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Miró hacia el lado y vio como Fersen e Isabelle dormían profundamente y abrazados. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlos y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación hasta serenarse. En sus sueños había revivido lo que sintió cuando vio que el lugar donde André estaba recuperándose había explotado. Sintió ganas de vomitar debido al pánico que aún sentía en el fondo de sus entrañas, en su pesadilla, André y Fersen estaban muertos uno al lado del otro. Se puso de pie y se mojó el rostro con el agua que había en la fina palangana de la habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento y le angustiaba no saber qué era lo que la hacía sentirse de esa forma. Le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué haces despierta?... recién está amaneciendo…- Fersen se sentó aún adormilado, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Isabelle movió los brazos y piernas aún dormida, puso una mano en el abdomen de la niña y comenzó a moverla suavemente para que no despertara.

-Tengo una horrible sensación en el pecho… no pude volver a dormir- contestó Oscar levantándose del sillón. Comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría ese día.

-¿Tienes clases hoy?- preguntó Fersen.

-Sí, dos… pero son en la mañana- contestó mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Isabelle rezongó adormilada. Antes de que la niña despertara completamente Oscar la tomó en sus brazos y la trasladó a su habitación. Cuando regresó Fersen se estaba rasurando frente al espejo.

-Te pasaré a buscar para que almorcemos juntos, también estaré libre al medio día- dijo el conde dijo en cuanto la vio entrar. Oscar asintió.

-o-

Como era costumbre, Fersen esperó en el camino hasta que Oscar saliera de la última clase que impartía. Dado que el conde conocía a todos los miembros de la nobleza, bien podría haberla esperado cómodamente dentro de la propiedad, pero no lo hacía, había aprendido a no inmiscuirse cuando ella trabajaba. -¿Has logrado sentirte mejor?- preguntó al ver que la rubia aún mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras cabalgaban.

-No… no he logrado controlar lo que siento... - contestó sin mirarlo.

Entregaron sus caballos al mozo de cuadra que salió a recibirlos y caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada de la mansión. Gabrielle abrió nerviosa la puerta antes de que ellos llegaran. Oscar la miró y supo que algo ocurría. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó completamente turbada. Antes de que la Nana pudiera contestar, caminó rápido hasta la biblioteca mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los pasos de Fersen siguiéndola. Al abrir la puerta, debió afirmarse de la pared para controlar el temblor que la recorrió cuando vio al hombre que estaba sentado tranquilamente con una copa de vino en sus manos. Sus miradas se encontraron. -Padre…- murmuró. Después de unos segundos desvió la vista y vio a Sofía, pálida como un papel sentada al lado del General Jarjayes. Con terror recorrió el resto de la habitación. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando se percató que Isabelle estaba sentada sobre la alfombra y jugando inocentemente frente a su abuelo.

* * *

 _(1)Min dyrbara lilla: Mi preciosa pequeña_


	23. Chapter 23

No Tears (James Blunt)

* * *

Isabelle, al ver a su madre, se puso de pie y extendiendo los brazos caminó a su encuentro sin dejar de sonreír. Oscar la tomó en su regazo mientras respiraba con dificultad, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Buscó con la vista a Gabrielle, que había llegado a su lado. Le entregó a la niña. -Llévatela por favor…- su voz tembló al hablar. Miró nuevamente a su padre.

-El impactado debiera ser yo- el patriarca la miró duramente –Por más de un año pensé que estabas muerta.

Sofía se puso de pie nerviosa –conde De Jarjayes, fue un gusto compartir con usted- hizo una reverencia y salió rápido de la habitación.

Fersen entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra una de las paredes.

-Conde Von Fersen ¿Podría dejarnos solos?, debo hablar con mi hija- el ex general habló con frialdad.

-Prefiero quedarme, ésta es mi casa- el sueco permaneció en el mismo lugar.

-Padre… ¿Qué haces aquí?- articuló con dificultad cada palabra.

-Hace unos meses me enteré de que estabas viva- hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se sentara frente a él. Oscar hizo lo que le indicaba su padre, no tuvo voluntad para negarse. Una vez que se sentó, el patriarca continuó –Necesito que me expliques por qué cometiste la aberración de traicionar a la corona.

-Padre, desde que nos despedimos en tu casa ya no te debo ninguna explicación, ese mismo día te comuniqué que renunciaría al ejército- levantó la vista tratando de parecer tranquila. Estaba asustada pero no quería demostrar el miedo que sentía.

El anciano se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar frente a ella, después de un momento en silencio habló –Ni siquiera has preguntado por tu familia- se pasó una de las manos por la frente –Tu madre murió hace ya un año y tus hermanas están viviendo con sus maridos fuera de Francia- la miró con dureza.

Oscar bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio, muchas veces había pensado en su madre y hermanas. En su corazón aún resentía que por ser la menor, y además haber sido educada como un varón, había tenido que crecer alejada de todas las mujeres de su familia. Con su madre sólo había llegado a compartir de forma más cercana cuando comenzó a trabajar al servicio de Maria Antonieta en Versalles, antes de eso, únicamente recordaba abrazos y caricias furtivas, siempre a escondidas de su padre. Con una mezcla de rabia y dolor apretó las manos mientras recordaba el dulce rostro de su madre. Sintió que su corazón se rompía. Siempre había pensado que en algún momento de su vida podían establecer una relación más cercana, ahora, que también era madre, habían tantas cosas que le gustaría compartir con ella. Y eso ya jamás sucedería.

-Tu madre murió pensando que estabas muerta- el anciano habló despacio y con crueldad –De cierta forma agradezco que haya partido sin llegar a enterarse que no sólo traicionaste a tu clase y a la corona, sino que además tuviste una hija con uno de nuestros sirvientes- la miró con desprecio –¡¿Cómo pudiste haber continuado con eso pese a que te lo prohibí?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberte rebajado de esa manera?! ¡No te crié de esa forma!

Oscar continuó en silencio mirando el piso, no podía hablar.

-General, ya es suficiente- lo interrumpió Fersen -Está en mi casa y no permitiré que le hable de esa forma a su hija- sabía que a ella no le gustaba de la defendieran, pero ya no soportaba verla vulnerable.

-Conde Von Fersen no es bienvenido en esta conversación- el ex general tomó a Oscar de un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie frente a él –Quiero qué me expliques que haces viviendo aquí.

-No te debo ninguna explicación- Oscar lo miró con rabia mientras se secaba con una mano las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-No te equivoques, aunque me hayas deshonrado aún soy tu padre- apretó la mano con la que aún sostenía el brazo de su hija –André…

-No te atrevas a hablar de él… No mancilles su memoria, no tienes derecho...- forcejeó para soltarse –¡Aunque esté muerto no permitiré que hables mal de él!

Los ojos del general se abrieron impactados y su mente por fin pudo unir todos los cabos sueltos que había analizado sin cesar durante meses. Miró a Fersen y luego miró nuevamente a su hija. No permitiría que ella se casara con un sirviente bajo ninguna circunstancia, Oscar creía que André estaba muerto, por eso había huido del país y no había regresado. Apretó la mano con la que aún la sostenía –Debemos pensar que hacer con tu bastarda, aún eres buscada por los fieles a la corona.

-No te atrevas a llamar a mi hija de esa forma- lo empujó para soltarse de su agarre. Como respuesta recibió una bofetada que la arrojó al piso.

Fersen corrió a su lado lleno de ira. Oscar hizo un gesto la mano para que se detuviera mientras que con la otra mano tocaba su mejilla. Un fino hilo de sangre manchó sus labios.

-Escúchame insensata- su padre la tomó nuevamente de un brazo levantándola violentamente del suelo –Aunque jamás perdonaré que nos hayas traicionado, sí me preocupa que pasará cuando el General Bouillé finalmente te aprese, he tratado de interceder por ti pero está pidiendo tu extradición para ejecutarte, y cuando eso pase tu hija quedará a mi cargo- la sacudió con dureza –¡Seré yo quien deba criar al vástago de un sirviente!

Oscar lo miró aterrada, sus peores miedos se estaban cumpliendo –No… nunca dejaré que mi hija viva contigo… - su voz tembló.

-¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! Soy su familiar más cercano, se quedará conmigo o en un orfanato- volvió a sacudirla –Una vez que pagues por tu traición ya no podrás elegir, ¡Por tu rebeldía viviré el resto de mis días con un recordatorio constante de tu deshonra!- levantó la mano para golpearla nuevamente.

Fersen se acercó a él y apenas controlando su rabia afirmó el brazo del anciano con dureza -¡Es suficiente!- colocó a Oscar tras su cuerpo, sintió que su corazón se rompía al percibir como ella temblaba sin control.

-Von Fersen no hay nada que puedan hacer tú o ella- el patriarca se arregló la ropa con petulancia.

-Eso está por verse- lo miró desafiante –General Jarjayes... ya no es bienvenido en esta casa, aún es temprano así que puede marcharse en estos momentos.

El anciano respiró tranquilo y con un brillo triunfante en los ojos, apenas pudo evitar sonreír, pues había conseguido lo que buscaba. Recibió de manos de una de las doncellas sus cosas en la puerta de la biblioteca y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto Oscar escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba abrió una de las ventanas, salió a la terraza y apoyada en el balaustre del balcón comenzó a respirar profundo, sentía que se ahogaba. Fersen corrió tras ella. La vio como se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, se acuclilló a su lado y la abrazó. Después de un rato la rubia trató de ponerse de pie apoyada en Fersen, no fue incapaz, sus rodillas se doblaron. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a uno de los sillones. Ella trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente. -Déjame ir, debo preparar las cosas para que huyamos… no podemos quedarnos aquí- lo empujó tratando de hacerlo a un lado para poder salir del lugar.

-En estas condiciones no puedes hacer nada, debes serenarte- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella –Respira Oscar… debes respirar…

Ella comenzó a hacer lo que le decía -No me importa morir, nunca me ha importado… Pero no puedo dejar que Isabelle quede a cargo de mi padre o crezca en un orfanato… que será de ella…- Oscar habló después de un rato con la garganta apretada por las lágrimas que no derramaba.

-Hay algo que pueden hacer y que las protegerá a ambas.

Oscar y Fersen levantaron la vista. Sofía estaba de pie frente a ellos

-Pueden casarse- la elegante condesa se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos –Si se casan, Oscar será tu mujer legalmente y gracias a cercanía que tienes con el rey, él no aceptará que tu esposa sea extraditada a Francia- cruzó con elegancia las manos sobre su regazo y continuó –Además, debes reconocer a Isabelle como tu hija, ella aún no está inscrita y nació en Suecia, un prestigioso médico de la corte es testigo... si la reconoces no habrá ninguna forma de que el padre de Oscar pueda optar a su tutela, será legalmente sueca, tu hija y mi sobrina- respiró profundo –En caso de que algo les ocurriera a ustedes, yo seré su familiar más cercano y quedará bajo mi cuidado.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Fersen.

-¡Axel por favor!- Sofía lo miró furibunda –Ya son prácticamente un matrimonio- movió la cabeza molesta –Nuestra familia no se opondrá ante la perspectiva de que finalmente sientes cabeza, Oscar es parte de una de las mejores familias de Francia, no es como si te estuvieras casando con una fulana- se puso de pie y estiró con elegancia la falda de su vestido –Piénsenlo, pero no tarden demasiado... Tu mismo me comentaste que el General Bouillé es de los pocos militares que no ha sido removido de su puesto, aún tiene mucho poder- salió de la habitación.

-o-

Fersen entró a la alcoba de Isabelle, le sorprendió al ver a Oscar sentada frente a la cuna y en penumbras. -¿Qué haces aquí sola y a oscuras?... Llevo un rato buscándote- se acercó a ella.

-Necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar- se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación –Acompáñame, tenemos que hablar- lo invitó a salir con ella.

Entraron a la biblioteca. La mansión estaba en completo silencio y ellos eran los únicos que aún circulaban por la casa. Oscar se sentó frente a la chimenea. Fersen sirvió vino y se sentó junto a ella entregándole una de las copas que llevaba en las manos. La tomó de la barbilla para mirarla más de cerca -Tu mejilla está inflamada… mañana estará amoratada.

-Estaré bien… No me duele- movió el rostro para que la soltara.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó el conde después de un rato.

-Necesito de tu ayuda para poder irme con Isabelle y Gabrielle a Bélgica o a América- bebió un sorbo de vino –Sé que tienes buenos amigos en ambos lugares, amigos que podrían ayudarme por un tiempo mientras me establezco.

-Isabelle es muy pequeña para que si quiera pienses en huir con ella- el sueco se apretó con los dedos el puente de la nariz, pues desde que se había marchado el conde Jarjayes tenía un persistente dolor de cabeza.

-Fersen… debo hacer algo… en cualquier momento pueden venir por mí- Oscar terminó la frase con la voz temblando.

-Yo también he pensado durante horas en eso…- su voz sonó abatida, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente –Lo que sugirió Sofía tiene sentido…

-Sabes que no me quiero casar- contestó ella con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

-Oscar… no quiero ser duro, pero aquí la prioridad es Isabelle- suspiró molesto –No puedo reconocerla sin estar casados y tampoco permitiré que quede a merced del desequilibrado de tu padre.

-¿Estás dispuesto a embarcarte en un matrimonio sin amor sólo por cuidar de mi hija?- lo miró de forma severa. Sus ojos azules eran fríos como glaciares.

Fersen arrojó con rabia la copa que tenía entre las manos al fuego, el alcohol hizo que las llamas refulgieran con fuerza. Se puso de pie. Sentía los nervios destrozados. -¡Sabes que te quiero y que con gusto me casaría contigo!- suspiró fuerte -Amo a Isabelle como si fuera de mi sangre y me haré cargo de ella en todo lo que corresponda, la protegeré con mi vida, le daré mi apellido y heredará todo lo que tengo- caminó molesto hasta su escritorio y dio un golpe sobre la mesa – ¡Eres tú la que se estaría casando sin amor… no yo, por lo que no hables en mi nombre!- se quedó de pie dándole la espalda. Comenzó a respirar profundo tratando de serenarse.

Oscar lo miró con tristeza, nunca lo había visto tan molesto. La inesperada visita de su padre los había trastornado a todos. Lentamente se puso de pie, caminó hasta él y apoyó una mano en su fuerte espalda. –No digas eso… Yo si te quiero- apoyó su frente en él.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo… ni siquiera para proteger a Isabelle- continuaba molesto. Oscar guardó silencio. –Lo que realmente ocurre es que no soportas la idea de estar ligada a mí de por vida, no soportas la idea de no poder regresar a Francia cuando tú quieras y no soportas la idea de que ya no puedas hacer que se te venga en gana porque al casarte conmigo pierdes libertad- dio media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos –Admítelo- ella no pudo contestar y bajó la vista incómoda, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la conocía -¡Eres tan egoísta que prefieres arriesgar tu seguridad, la de tu hija e incluso la de Gabrielle con tal de que se cumpla tu voluntad!- Oscar levantó la mano para abofetearlo, él la detuvo –Vas a escucharme te guste o no- sostuvo con fuerza su brazo –Lo que debemos hacer no es por ti ni por mí, es por Isabelle- ella continuó en silencio, Fersen la soltó bruscamente –¡Estoy cansado de que cada vez que logramos estar bien algo ocurre y hace que regresemos al punto de partida!- con una mano arrojó todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio al suelo.

Oscar cruzó los brazos y guardó silencio mientras el sueco salía de la habitación. Escuchó como la puerta principal de la mansión era cerrada en un violento azote.

Decidió esperarlo despierta, habían pasado horas desde que Fersen había salido de la casa molesto como jamás lo había visto. Se levantó del sillón de la biblioteca en cuanto escuchó que se abría una de las puertas, cuando se asomó al pasillo vio que uno de los sirvientes estaba ayudando a Fersen a entrar. El apuesto hombre estaba tan borracho que caminaba tambaleando. Se acercó y puso uno de los fuertes brazos del conde sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias yo me encargaré desde aquí, vaya a descansar- le dijo al mozo de cuadra que lo había entrado a la casa.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- Fersen articuló con dificultad las palabras.

-Te esperaba- comenzaron a subir las escaleras con cuidado. El sueco era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella por lo que cualquier tropiezo los haría caer a los dos.

-No era necesario… no tienes que fingir que te preocupas por mí- contestó molesto.

-No estoy fingiendo… Quería esperarte- lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Con paciencia comenzó a desvestirlo, pese a su negativa, para que se acostara. Una vez que consiguió que se pusiera el camisón le acercó un vaso con agua. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí… no es la primera borrachera que tengo- Fersen se recostó en la cama y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo –En caso de que te lo preguntes, mantuve los pantalones puestos- masculló cansado.

-Lo sé… lo prometiste y confío en tu palabra- lo cubrió con la ropa de cama. Escuchó que su hija había despertado –Tienes suerte de que Isabelle sea muy pequeña para darse cuenta del estado en el que llegaste, trata de no volver a repetirlo en los próximos años- salió de la habitación y cerró despacio la puerta.

Cuando Fersen despertó intentó sentarse y sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos, se recostó nuevamente. Después de unos minutos se animó a abrir los ojos y miró hacia el lado de la cama. Oscar estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente y sosteniendo un vaso con jugo de naranjas en la mano.

-Toma, bebe esto- le acercó el vaso.

-No lo necesito- Fersen se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía que su cerebro rebotaba contra su cráneo con cada palabra que articulaba.

-También he tenido borracheras, hazme caso- insistió en entregarle el vaso. Fersen se incorporó con dificultad y lo recibió. Bebió todo el contenido antes de volver a recostarse. -Debemos hablar de nuestro matrimonio- la rubia se sentó en la cama y lo miró con seriedad.

-Querida… me fascina tu romanticismo- trató de reír pero el dolor de cabeza no se lo permitió.

-Debe ser algo privado y no usaré un vestido.

-Lo sé… podemos…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza –¿Podemos hablar después? Me siento en inferioridad de condiciones.

-No es mi responsabilidad que te hayas emborrachado hasta casi perder el conocimiento.

-Tenía razones para hacerlo- contestó él con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé… te pido disculpas por ser tan testaruda- tomó una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas.

-Podemos decir que nos casamos furtivamente debido a que tu padre se oponía a que te desposaras con libertino como yo- Fersen apretó su mano –Bastará con un par de testigos y un sacerdote, podemos casarnos en uno o dos días, el dinero todo lo acelera y facilita… ni siquiera tenemos que ir a una iglesia.

-Me parece bien- contestó Oscar.

-Los Von Fersen somos protestantes... ¿Te importa que sea por esa religión nuestro matrimonio?

-No, no me importa.

-Ahora que ya eres oficialmente mi prometida…- se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos –¿Podría mi amada novia dejarme descansar?

-Enviaré un mensaje al Doctor Andersson, preguntándole cuando puede reunirse con nosotros para la inscripción de nacimiento de Isabelle- Oscar continuó hablando.

-Lo que tú digas- Fersen dio media vuelta en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con una de las almohadas -Si ya terminaste, déjame dormir un poco más por favor.

* * *

-Adelante- contestó Oscar mientras trataba de acomodar, sin éxito, un fino prendedor sobre el pañuelo que afirmaba el cuello de su blusa. El broche, un gran zafiro engarzado en una cuna de oro, era un regalo de Fersen por motivo de su boda.

-Lady Oscar, la están esperando en el salón- Gabrielle entró a la habitación, al ver que las manos de su señora temblaban se acercó para ayudarla.

-Gabrielle... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Temo estar cometiendo el peor error de mi vida- su voz tembló.

-Está protegiendo a su hija tal como lo hizo el señor André- colocó con eficiencia la fina joya sobre el pañuelo.

Oscar la miró y asintió -Sí, esto es por mi hija- habló con seguridad.

Cuando la dulce y humilde mujer comenzó a trabajar para ella jamás imaginó que se convertiría en alguien tan fundamental en su vida, Gabrielle siempre estaba atenta al cuidado de ella y de Isabelle, siempre apoyándola con las palabras precisas que necesitaba escuchar. Trató de sonreír para tranquilizar a la Nana de su hija. Se acercó al espejo y palpó su mejilla aún amoratada. –Al menos ya no está inflamada- comentó con frialdad mirándose el pálido rostro. Se colocó la chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

-o-

Sin ser capaz de mirar al sacerdote, a Fersen o a Gabrielle, Oscar observó llena de dudas la pluma que sostenía en su temblorosa mano, levantó la vista y la fijó en Isabelle, su hija sonreía en brazos de Sofía. Respiró profundo, llenó de aire sus pulmones y firmó con decisión su acta de matrimonio.

-o-

Fersen entró a la alcoba con una botella de champaña y dos copas. Oscar estaba en el balcón mirando el jardín.

-Ya está todo listo, me entregaron las copias de nuestra acta de matrimonio y el certificado de inscripción de Isabelle- habló acercándose a ella -Mañana enviaré las cartas de notificación de nuestro matrimonio a mi familia y a su majestad.

-Gracias- Oscar aceptó la copa que su ahora marido le entregaba –¿Estás seguro que no tendrás problemas con tu familia con este inesperado enlace?

-El Rey lo autorizó, así que no hay mucho que puedan decir o hacer... en todo caso, Sofía se encargará de que los problemas que surjan desaparezcan- sonrió tranquilo –A ella siempre la han escuchado… Además, mi padre estará feliz de verse librado de mis escándalos.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo- lo miró con tristeza –Eres un buen hombre... además de ser tremendamente inteligente, no has hecho la carrera que tienes por nada.

-Creo que el matrimonio te ha ablandado- Fersen la besó con dulzura en la frente.

Oscar lo miró a los ojos. -Siempre has dicho que me encuentras una mujer inteligente.

-Es cierto, lo eres- contestó él, aún sin entender.

-Si fueras un hombre tan terrible como dices ser, jamás me habría fijado en ti cuando te conocí- la rubia le acarició una mejilla –Fersen… No todo es belleza, debes comenzar a entender eso- trató de sonreír pero sus ojos aún estaban tristes.

-Sé que no estás contenta por haberte casado conmigo y sé que te lastima que yo haya reconocido a Isabelle- la abrazó de los hombros –Pero te prometo que esto no cambia en nada nuestros acuerdos previos… En cuanto ella sea capaz de entender le hablaremos de André y si en algún momento quieres visitar Francia, te juro que no te lo impediré- se separó de ella y alzó su copa –Ahora, brindemos por nuestro matrimonio- sonrió –En sólo dos días te transformaste en la condesa Von Fersen y yo en el padre de una preciosa niña.

* * *

Fersen despertó a media noche. Antes de abrir los ojos extendió una mano y recorrió la cama, nuevamente estaba solo en el lecho. Se levantó. Desde que se había casado con Oscar, hace más de dos semanas, ella se había alejado nuevamente. Al darse cuenta de que lo rehuía cada noche no había querido presionarla. Bajó a la biblioteca, sabía que la encontraría ahí.

-Terminarás con pulmonía si continúas pasando las noches aquí, al menos deberías traer una manta- Fersen entró y se inclinó para avivar el fuego que estaba extinguiéndose -Aunque sería mejor que durmieras en nuestra maca, no soy un cavernario para que temas que te asalte en medio de la noche para tomarte en contra de tu voluntad.

-No paso las noches aquí- Oscar levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo a la luz de las velas -Y no sé a que te refieres, no te temo... nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré, sé muy bien como defenderme.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- el sueco se sirvió vino –¿Te sirvo una copa?

-Sí, gracias.

Se sentó junto a ella y le entregó la copa, bebieron en silencio por un rato -Nuestro matrimonio podría considerarse nulo- Fersen habló cuando terminó de beber.

Oscar lo miró asustada y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado -¿A qué te refieres?

-Aún no hemos consumado nuestro enlace, por lo tanto es nulo ante la ley- el sueco dejó su copa junto a la de ella y la miró con seriedad –Podría pedir nuestra separación y tú volverías a ser soltera… Si quieres que haga eso, sólo tienes que decirlo y lo haré.

-Estás siendo ridículo... además, el papel de víctima no te queda- abrió nuevamente el libro que había cerrado.

Fersen le quitó el libro y se arrodilló frente a ella. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó obligándola a responder su beso. Cuando se separó de sus labios bajó las manos hasta sus piernas y las deslizó bajo el camisón mientras la besaba en el cuello. Oscar se estremeció al sentir las manos frías de su marido deslizándose por su piel. -Vamos a nuestra habitación- susurró deslizando las manos hasta que llegó a las caderas de su esposa, la atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Al notar que ella temblaba, sacó una mano de abajo del camisón y tomó la diestra de Oscar, la colocó entre sus piernas para que percibiera su erección –Siente como te deseo, eres tú la que provoca esto- habló con voz ronca junto a su oído -Tienes razón, no soy una víctima, nunca lo he sido... y tú no eres alguien que acostumbre huir o esconderse.

Oscar levantó una mano y lo tomó de la mandíbula para observarlo con detenimiento. Lo miró a los ojos, su mirada siempre clara estaba oscura producto de la excitación. Lo besó enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello suelto, no podía negarse a él, cada vez que Axel la tocaba de esa manera ella no podía negarse. Lo abrazó con las piernas y se afirmó de sus anchos hombros mientras él se levantaba con ella en brazos. No hicieron falta palabras.

-o-

Completamente exhausta se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo mientras él la abrazaba. Habían hecho el amor con tanta intensidad, que en más de una ocasión debió morder sus labios hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre para no gritar de placer.

-Ya es oficial... estamos casados- Fersen sonrió acariciando los rubios rizos que se esparcían desordenados sobre su pecho. Ella asintió en silencio. -Te quiero- susurró el sueco besando la coronilla de la rubia cabeza y abrazándola fuerte mientras cubría ambos cuerpos desnudos con la ropa de cama.

Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó en silencio. Asustada de los sentimientos que él estaba despertando en ella, fue incapaz de contestarle.

* * *

Oscar ayudó a su marido a colocarse una ajustada chaqueta _blanquiceleste._ Deslizó las manos por las borlas, escarapelas y medallas de la guerrera. Extrañaba su uniforme.

-Después de todo eres una esposa diligente- la besó sonriendo.

-¿A qué se debe tanta formalidad?...- Oscar apretó con fuerza el fajín del uniforme a la delgada cintura de Fersen –Si no me equivoco este es uno de los uniformes que usas sólo en ocasiones especiales.

-Me dejarás sin poder respira- el sueco hizo un divertido mohín.

-Te quejas como una mujer en corsé- rió divertida –No contestaste mi pregunta...- insistió.

-Fui citado a una reunión en palacio, no me dieron más detalles, sólo que mi presencia era de vital importancia y que además participarían militares de otras naciones- Fersen se inclinó y la besó en los labios –¿Trabajarás hoy?

-Sí, regresaré poco después del medio día- le entregó un par de guantes blancos, los miró con nostalgia.

-¡Adelante!- contestaron al unísono cuando escucharon suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

Sofía entró con Isabelle de la mano, la niña se soltó y corrió a abrazar las piernas de su madre. Oscar la levantó en sus brazos.

-Maman* amo- articuló la pequeña mientras la abrazaba. Oscar sonrió y besó una de sus redondas y suaves mejillas.

-Va bien el francés... Al parecer será mi tarea que hable sueco- Fersen rió mientras besaba la frente de la niña.

-Axel, el carruaje ya está listo- interrumpió Sofía.

-No estoy seguro de cuánto tardará la reunión pero trataré de regresar hoy mismo- ordenó con cariño un mechón del rubio cabello de su esposa mientras le hablaba.

-Debieras llevar algo más de ropa- Oscar lo miró tranquila, el tiempo había logrado que se sintiera cómoda con la convivencia entre ella y el sueco.

-Tengo un uniforme de repuesto en mi oficina y varias camisas.

-No quiero saber en qué circunstancias debías cambiarte de ropa en palacio- bromeó la ex militar.

-Tienes razón… no quieres saber- guiñó un ojo –Pero eso ya no existe, soy un fiel esposo- sonrió –Tengo que irme…- besó a Isabelle en la frente y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera, bajaré contigo- Oscar giró hacia Sofía y le entregó a Isabelle –Hija, regresaré después de medio día- le dijo a la niña tratando de consolarla. La pequeña de rizos negros estaba comenzando a llorar ante su despedida. Tomó sus guantes de montar y salió con Fersen de la habitación.

Sofía comenzó a mecer a la niña en sus brazos para tranquilizarla y salió al balcón. Vio cómo su hermano y Oscar se despedían con un suave beso en los labios frente a las caballerizas. Sonrió emocionada. Sus deseos se habían cumplido y Axel era inmensamente feliz. Pese a que el matrimonio, y sobre todo el reconocimiento de Isabelle, no habían sido bienvenidos en la familia Von Fersen, ella se había encargado de mostrar todos los beneficios de ese apresurado enlace, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que algo empañara la felicidad de su adorado hermano mayor. La pequeña niña comenzó a luchar por bajarse de sus brazos, la dejó en el suelo, a los segundos escuchó un ruido. Al voltear vio a Isabelle sentada en el piso jugando con algunas cosas que había sacado del tocador de su madre.

–Tuviste suerte de no quebrar nada- susurró mientras comenzaba a recoger botellas de aceites y joyeros. Accidentalmente una de las cajas se abrió cuando la tomó, vio que estaba llena de hierbas, las reconoció de inmediato, ella misma las había usado antes de divorciarse. Miró a Isabelle, la pequeña se esforzaba en peinarse con el cepillo de Oscar. Amaba con locura a la preciosa niña de ojos azules. Acarició con cariño su suave cabello y la imaginó corriendo por la casa junto a un niño dorados bucles y ojos grises, los ojos de los Von Fersen. Escuchó pasos acercándose, nerviosa, cerró la caja que aún sostenía entre sus manos y la colocó en su lugar. Tomó a su sobrina en brazos y salió con ella de la habitación.

-o-

La condesa Von Fersen miró el reloj de la biblioteca, era cerca del mediodía y Oscar llegaría en cualquier momento. En cuanto comprobó que Isabelle jugaba cerca de la fuente del jardín, bajo la atenta mirada de Gabrielle, corrió a la habitación principal. Con manos temblorosas vació el contenido de la caja en una bolsa de tela que llevaba consigo y la rellenó con las hierbas que usaba para sus migrañas, tenían prácticamente el mismo sabor y aspecto. Dejó nuevamente la caja en la misma posición que estaba, mientras rezaba para que Oscar no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Una punzada de culpabilidad le oprimió el pecho. Se repitió que era por su hermano, estaba segura que su felicidad sería completa con un hijo de su propia sangre. Nerviosa, guardó la bolsa con las hierbas para no concebir en uno de los bolsillos de su elegante falda y salió rápido de la habitación.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Oscar ingresó a la propiedad, entregó su caballo al mozo que la salió a recibir. -¿Fersen llegó?- preguntó tratando de no preocuparse. Desde hace meses él no se quedaba fuera a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y ya llevaba dos noches sin regresar ni enviar noticias.

-No, el conde aún no llega Lady Oscar- contestó el lacayo.

Esa noche cenó, una vez más, únicamente acompañada por Sofía. Después de comer se retiró a su habitación, estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza.

-o-

-Oscar… despierta- Fersen la movió con delicadeza.

-¿Qué hora es?- abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Son poco más de las dos de la mañana- la ayudó a incorporarse –Necesito hablar contigo.

-Fersen… Hablemos mañana, tuve un día agotador- trató de volver a dormir.

-No te despertaría si no fuera importante... Tenemos que hablar- insistió.

-Está bien- se sentó en la cama y bebió un poco de agua para desperezarse –¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí.

Trató de encender una vela, él se lo impidió. -¿Por qué hablas tan despacio? estamos solos y es de madrugada- lo miró curiosa.

-La reunión a la que fui citado en el palacio fue una tapadera, en realidad fui citado para reunirme con gente del ejército Francés... me lo informaron cuando llegué.

-¿De qué hablas?- Oscar despertó completamente debido al miedo que la embargó –¿Te citaron por mi extradición?

-No- se pasó una de las manos por el cabello tratando de ordenarlo, se sentía agotado –Pensé lo mismo cuando se me informó que la reunión seria en otro lugar y con el general Bouillé incluido.

-Dime que pasó- lo apuró nerviosa.

-Oscar… Bouillé no estaba enterado de que estabas aquí en Suecia… Sólo se enteró cuando fui felicitado por nuestro reciente matrimonio- apretó sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú padre mintió cuando dijo que estaban pidiendo tu extradición a Francia, de hecho todos pensaban que estabas muerta.

-Pero... ¿Por qué haría eso?- Oscar movió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. No entendía nada.

-No lo sé…

-Entonces si no era por mi… ¿Para que fuiste citado a esa reunión?

-Bouillé está planeando la huida de los reyes y solicitó mi ayuda.

Oscar se puso de pie impactada, comenzó a caminar por la habitación en silencio. - ¿Supongo que aceptaste...?- preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Sí… sabes que no podría negarme- Fersen la miró con una súplica en sus ojos.

-Lo sé- se acercó a su marido. El hombre seguía sentado en la cama, lo abrazó contra su pecho y acarició con dulzura su cabello castaño –Sé que no podías negarte, es la oportunidad de que su majestad y Luis Charles puedan estar a salvo- susurró.

Él asintió sin hablar y se abrazó a su cintura –Quizás esto sea lo único que pueda hacer durante toda mi vida por mi hijo.

-Lo sé…- murmuró ella en la oscuridad.

Fersen levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos –Ya no te perseguirán más… al menos los leales a la corona.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada.

-Ellos no sabían que no podía negarme a ayudarlos, así que pedí a cambio de mi ayuda que garantizaran la seguridad de mi esposa dentro y fuera de Francia, exigí que se olvidaran todas las acusaciones en tu contra.

-Gracias- su corazón latió rápido debido a la emoción, por fin podría volver a su amado país -¿Cuándo planean la huida?

-Ya está prácticamente todo listo, por eso me tardé en regresar... confirmada mi inclusión, comenzamos a trazar de inmediato el plan- apoyó cansado la frente en plano estómago de su esposa -Mañana debo viajar a Bélgica para alistar los últimos detalles desde allá, me ofrecí a conducir yo mismo el carruaje desde Tullerias.

-Si te descubren te matarán- se apartó asustada y se arrodilló frente a él –Bastaría con que una persona te reconozca cuando ingreses a Francia para que te maten- tomó el apuesto rostro de su marido entre sus manos –Por favor espéralos en Bélgica… ya perdí a André, no puedo perderte a ti también.

-Debes estar tranquila- la besó suavemente –Logré sacarte a ti en plena toma de la Bastilla y con todo el ejercito buscándote, no me pasará nada- se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa -Debo dormir aunque sea unas horas, mañana viajaré temprano- acarició con la mano el rostro asustado de Oscar y la atrajo para besarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- susurró la mujer en la oscuridad.

-Imagino que tres o cuatro semanas como máximo- se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse –El veinte de junio saldremos desde París- comenzó a subirle el camisón.

-Pensé que estabas agotado...- la rubia deslizó con sus manos la camisa, que ya estaba desabrochada, por los fuertes hombros de su marido y luego levantó sus brazos para que él pudiera quitarle el camisón.

-Haré un esfuerzo… estaremos separados durante mucho tiempo- contestó Fersen con los ojos brillantes.

-Es posible que no nos volvamos a ver…- Oscar lo abrazó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Lo sé…

* * *

 *** Maman: Mamá en francés. Palabra habitualmente usada por niños pequeños.**

 **Recuerden dejar Reviews! es la única forma de saber si les gusta o no la historia para poder continuar con ella :) Un abrazo!**


	24. Chapter 24

Don't Give Me Those Eyes (James Blunt)

* * *

La Condesa Von Fersen observó a Oscar reunir algunas cosas de su habitación y meterlas a un pequeño bolso de viaje, llevaba un rato tratando que su cuñada le pusiera atención sin conseguirlo. -¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- insistió.

-Sofía, no puedo permanecer aquí durante más tiempo, debo ir a Bélgica. Si está en mis manos ayudar de alguna forma, lo haré- contestó la rubia mientras terminaba los últimos detalles de lo que necesitaba empacar -La seguridad de la reina estuvo muchos años a mi cargo, ella confía en mí... la puedo proteger mientras se instalan en su nueva residencia.

-Oscar... recapacita por favor…- le suplicó - ¿Qué será de Isabelle si algo te ocurre? Axel ya está en peligro, no te arriesgues tú también- la hermana de Fersen trató de cerrarle el paso para detenerla.

-Hace años juré proteger a su majestad, me siento en deuda con ella… durante el último tiempo que estuve en servicio me ayudó en más de una ocasión, sin hacer preguntas ni cuestionarme, fuimos muy cercanas. Tengo que verla a salvo- cerró la alforja que estaba preparando con su ropa de viaje.

Sofía miró hacia el piso cuando vio que su cuñada ponía en el bolso la caja con hierbas. Apretó las manos nerviosa y rogando que ella siguiera sin descubrir lo que había hecho. Después de unos segundos respiró profundo y se animó a hablar nuevamente -No sabes dónde ir… Además, Axel jamás habría aprobado que viajaras sola y sin su consentimiento- insistió.

-No necesito el consentimiento de Fersen para tomar mis propias decisiones. En cuanto a dónde ir, lo sé muy bien, recuerda que hice el camino junto a él cuando llegué de Francia- guardó cuidadosamente los documentos que la identificaban como ciudadana sueca por matrimonio –Tengo que irme, no puedo perder más tiempo, quiero estar allá cuando lleguen a _Montmèdy_ \- tomó las manos de su cuñada y las apretó –Prométeme que cuidarás a mi hija, prométemelo- le rogó.

-La cuidaré como si fuera mía- contestó Sofía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Oscar la abrazó agradecida y salió del lugar. Entró a la habitación de Isabelle y la vio dormir plácidamente. Se inclinó sobre la cama para besarla en la frente mientras rezaba para volver a abrazarla lo antes posible.

* * *

En la sombría habitación de una posada en París, estaban presentes únicamente las personas imprescindibles, sólo faltaba un integrante para completar el cuarteto que dirigiría la arriesgada misión de sacar del país a los monarcas caídos en desgracia.

En un extremo de la pequeña mesa de reuniones estaba sentado el ex comandante supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas, general Bouillé, a su derecha el conde De Mercy representante de Austria, y consejero personal de Maria Antonieta, y el ex general Víctor Clemente De Girodelle como comandante de la desaparecida Guardia Imperial. Mientras esperaban al cuarto integrante, los tres hombres analizaron el plan incontables veces, sopesando los posibles inconvenientes una y otra vez. Llevaban horas sentados frente al mapa trazado, pues nada podía quedar al azar.

-¡Adelante!- contestó con energía el general Bouillé cuando escuchó discretos golpes en la puerta.

En el momento en que el alto hombre entró a la habitación Girodelle lo miró impactado, no tenía idea de que el sueco también participaría. Sintió una punzada de celos que no pudo evitar al percibirlo tan seguro de sí mismo, su presencia llenaba la habitación sin que se lo propusiera.

-Conde Von Fersen, estábamos esperándolo- se levantó para saludar el conde De Mercy.

-Perdón la tardanza, acabo de llegar a París- Fersen se quitó el tricornio con el que cubría su cabello, lo colocó bajo su brazo y saludó a cada uno de los presentes. Cuando saludó a Girodelle, notó la fuerza desmedida con que el ex comandante de la Guardia Imperial apretaba su mano. Como respuesta sonrió de forma resplandeciente en un claro intento de molestarlo.

-¿No entiendo qué lugar tiene en esto el conde Von Fersen?- Víctor apenas podía controlar su molestia –Nadie me había informado de su participación.

-El conde Von Fersen ha tenido la gentileza de prestarnos su invaluable ayuda en esta misión, siendo un destacado militar y estadista de la corte del Rey Gustavo III, y considerando sus importantes contactos en los países limítrofes de Francia, será el encargado de conducir personalmente la salida de los monarcas desde Tullerias- contestó el general Bouillé poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano del conde sueco, miró a los ojos al extranjero y agregó –Agradecemos todos los esfuerzos que está haciendo conde Von Fersen, sin duda nuestros soberanos estarán igualmente agradecidos... De más está decir que espero no tengamos que preocuparnos por las tendencias políticas de su esposa- la última frase la acompañó de una dura mirada.

-Pierda cuidado general Bouillé, cumpliré con mi parte si usted cumple con la suya- Fersen estrechó firmemente su mano –¿Puedo estar tranquilo de que la seguridad de la condesa Von Fersen no se verá comprometida de ninguna forma?

-Hemos acordado un trato que será cumplido en toda su extensión- el general hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara al lado de Girodelle. Fersen se sentó en forma relajada y dejó su sombrero sobre la mesa.

-¿La condesa Von Fersen?- Víctor batió sus largas y soñadoras pestañas color castaño, no entendía a que se había referido el general Bouillé.

-El conde Von Fersen ha contraído recientemente matrimonio con la ex brigadier Jarjayes- contestó parcamente Bouillé –A cambio de su ayuda, han sido perdonados los crímenes cometidos por su esposa contra la corona- carraspeó molesto en un claro intento de cambiar de tema –Señores, repasemos por última vez la ruta y tiempos, mañana a esta hora nuestros monarcas debieran estar a salvo en _Varennes_.

Girodelle no podía creer lo que había escuchado, los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle, dejó de oír lo que conversaban los tres hombres que lo acompañaban en la mesa. Con rabia vio como Fersen intercambiaba observaciones con la competencia de un experimentado militar. No podría creer que era el mismo hombre que años atrás sólo había destacado en la corte de Versalles por su belleza y encanto con las mujeres. Continuó mirándolo hipnotizado mientras sentía el dolor de una puñalada en el pecho al pensar en su idolatrada ex comandante. No, no podía estar casada con ese hombre que no la merecía.

-Conde De Girodelle… ¿Está usted bien?- preguntó duramente el general Bouillé.

-Sí… todo en orden. Esperaré con la escolta militar en _Pont-de-Somme-Vesle_ \- contestó rápido.

-Perfecto, si no hay más que aclarar damos por finalizada la reunión. Que Dios nos ayude- habló el ex general Supremo dando por finalizada la reunión.

Los cuatro hombres se despidieron rápidamente, pues ya no se volverían a reunir. Cada uno tenía que cumplir por separado una importante parte del plan.

-Fersen... tengo que hablar contigo- Girodelle intentó detener al sueco antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Habelmos en _Pont-de-Somme-Vesle o_ _Montmèdy_ \- el aludido contestó apresurado -Ahora debo ir a un lugar y estoy retrasado, te ruego me disculpes- sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Víctor vio como Fersen salía sin darle tiempo de hablar con él. Después de unos minutos, salió del lugar como un sonámbulo. Cuando notó que la gente reparaba en sus elegantes ropajes levantó el cuello de su capa y cubriéndose parte del rostro comenzó a caminar por las calles de París.

Con dolor recordó cuando conoció a Oscar, eran apenas unos adolescentes. Presa de la angustia que sentía le pareció verla nuevamente frente a él, delicada y altiva, llena de principios e ideales, pero sobre todo, dueña de un arrojo fuera de lo común. Él había pasado años junto a la indomable mujer, siendo su mano derecha en la milicia, tratando de protegerla y entenderla sin que ella jamás ella lo hubiera notado. Se llevó una de las enguantadas manos al pecho, el dolor que sentía era tan grande que llegó a ser físico. Tratando de respirar, se sentó en uno de los bancos de _Les Champs-Èlysèes_ , necesitaba descansar y concentrarse en llenar de aire su pecho. Nuevamente pensó en ella. En como fue testigo de la delgada adolescente convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer. Recordó sus ojos azules siempre llenos de pasión, sus delicadas pero fuertes manos, su figura alta y espigada, su orgullo militar que competía a diario con su modestia y humildad como persona. Apretó entre las manos el borde de su capa, sentía tanta rabia que se desconoció a sí mismo. Oscar se había casado con Fersen… ¡Se había casado con el amante de Maria Antonieta!.. se había casado con un hombre que en Francia era sinónimo de escándalos y fiestas. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?… Se puso de pie y fue por su caballo, necesitaba hablar con el general Jarjayes, necesitaba una explicación.

Cuando entró a la propiedad Jarjayes, sintió que una ráfaga de aire frío se colaba en su pecho. La mansión ya no poseía el esplendor de antaño, aunque aún estaba en buenas condiciones, eso, si la comparaba con otras propiedades de la alicaída nobleza.

Sonrió con amargura ante las ironías de la vida, ¿quién podría haber imaginado que el acto de traición que había cometido Oscar había salvado la vida de su padre y la de él mismo?. Gracias a la ex comandante, el nombre Jarjayes era relacionado con la lucha por la igualdad, gracias a ese acto de arrojo, sus hermanas habían podido salir del país sin contratiempos y su padre, pese a haber sido despojado de sus títulos militares, aún no había perdido sus bienes ni había sido ajusticiado por el pueblo. En su caso particular, el haber desistido de desalojar la Asamblea por la fuerza, como se le había ordenado, lo había puesto en la memoria de los nobles que apoyaban al Tercer Estado. Nadie jamás podría imaginar que ese acto de rebeldía había sido cometido sólo por la devoción que sentía hacia su ex comandante y no por apoyar la igualdad de derechos, ni menos el derrocamiento de la monarquía, claro está. Gracias a ese acto había perdido su rango militar, más no la vida.

Dejó su caballo en la caballeriza y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Buenas noches conde De Girodelle- lo saludó atentamente la anciana dama de llaves del palacete mientras recibía la capa y guantes –Le avisaré al Señor su visita, un momento por favor.

Los minutos de espera se hicieron eternos. Finalmente regresó la mujer y lo guió al despacho del patriarca de la familia Jarjayes.

-Girodelle que gusto verte- el anciano se puso de pie y lo saludo amigablemente –¿Me acompañas con una copa?

El hombre de ojos felinos hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras buscaba las palabras precisas para comunicarle al anciano la locura que había cometido su hija.

-Siéntate por favor- el ex general hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él – ¿A qué debo tu visita?... no te esperaba.

-Conde Jarjayes… no sé cómo comunicarle la terrible noticia de la que me acabo de enterar- movió su copa en forma circular, no tenía ganas de beber.

-Te escucho, aunque no imagino qué podría ser más terrible que la realidad en la que vivimos- lo miró con amargura.

-Señor… Oscar se casó con el conde Von Fersen en Suecia- lo miró esperando alguna reacción. Esperaba ira, rabia, molestia o incluso tristeza. Cuando lo vio reír satisfecho, pensó que estaba frente a una persona desquiciada.

-¡Esa no es una mala noticia Girodelle! ¡Es una excelente noticia amigo mío!- el anciano estaba exultante, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación -¡Es una noticia que merece que abra el mejor vino de mi bodega!- continuó riendo.

-Señor… no entiendo…- los dulces ojos de Víctor no daban crédito a la reacción del hombre que tenía en frente.

-Par de ineptos... Hicieron justo lo que esperaba… que ilusos han sido- sonrió y volvió a sentarse frente al conde de Girodelle, el hombre lo miraba totalmente impactado.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Los presioné sin que se dieran cuenta a tomar esa decisión- los ojos azules del es militar brillaban llenos de gozo –Ahora mi hija nunca se casará con un sirviente, mi familia continuará con su noble linaje y ella jamás regresará a Francia... Con el tiempo su rebeldía será olvidada gracias al matrimonio con un destacado militar y que además es miembro de una de las mejores familias de Suecia. Cuando la monarquía sea restituida, podré recuperar mis títulos militares... Girodelle, es un matrimonio que nos beneficia a todos.

-¿De qué está hablando general?… Yo… Creí que usted me apoyaba a mí para casarme con su hija…- sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al decir en voz alta lo que siempre había pensado.

-Sin duda eras el mejor pretendiente para ella, pero en vista que nunca te consideró como tal, no podía quedarme sin tomar la oportunidad que se presentó ante mí- lo miró con total descaro.

-¿Quiere decir que sólo me utilizó en su beneficio?

-Girodelle… hombre... no seas tan sensible… ambos somos militares y estrategas por excelencia. Lo importante es ganar una batalla, no importa cómo.

Víctor se puso de pie, apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado, se sintió un estúpido. André tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Para el padre de Oscar lo más importante no era ella, amaba a su hija, pero ese amor no superaba el amor que sentía por sus títulos nobiliarios; sin despedirse abrió la puerta del despacho y prácticamente bajó corriendo las escaleras. Tomó sus cosas, que estaban en el recibidor, y fue por su caballo. Necesitaba salir de ahí, sentía que se estaba ahogando.

* * *

Fersen esperó durante horas en la habitación de servicio a la que había sido conducido por la doncella de confianza de la reina. Cuando se abrió la puerta, creyó perder la respiración. Sin poder evitarlo corrió a su encuentro y estrechó entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la mujer. Acunó el delicado rostro de su amante entre las manos mientras secaba con los pulgares las lágrimas que escapaban de los hermosos y claros ojos azules que tenía al frente. La abrazó nuevamente contra su pecho, sus cuerpos tenían memoria, se acoplaron a la perfección en un abrazo en donde sólo existían lágrimas de emoción por poder tocarse nuevamente.

-He regresado a morir a tu lado si es necesario reina mía, seré tu escudo hasta el final- le susurró al oído.

-Axel… mi amor- María Antonieta lloró, hundiendo su delicado rostro en el fuerte pecho de su amante. Enterró los dedos en su espalda aferrándose a él, tratando de retener ese instante para siempre.

Fersen la besó con desesperación mientras enredaba los dedos en su rubio cabello –Amor mío, haré hasta lo imposible por ponerte a salvo a ti y a tu familia- susurró contra su boca.

-Te he extrañado tanto… Sin ti mis días han sido grises- la mujer posó la delicada y suave mano en el rostro de él, necesitaba tocarlo –Mi hermoso Von Fersen… ansiaba tanto volver a verte… volver a tocarte-. Él, cerró los ojos y reposó el rostro contra la mano que lo acariciaba –Mi único consuelo es que al menos estás a salvo en tu tierra… han ocurrido tantas atrocidades… cosas innombrables- lloró nuevamente abrazándose a él.

-En unas horas todo acabará amor mío- la besó una vez más –Estarás a salvo y lejos de aquí… te lo prometo.

-Júrame que volverás a estar a mi lado cuando estemos fuera de este horrible país- María Antonieta lo abrazó aterrada –He sentido tanto miedo… te he necesitado tanto.

Fersen se sentía completamente embriagado, le parecía un sueño tenerla entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo. Hundió la nariz en su delicado cuello, recorrió con las manos los finos huesos de sus hombros y espalda, tratando de rememorar tantos momentos en los cuales se habían amado furtivamente desde que eran unos adolescentes. Se separó unos instantes de ella para mirarla nuevamente, intentando convencerse de que en realidad la tenía en frente. Besó sus párpados, tocó con el pulgar sus voluptuosos labios y volvió a abrazarla, quería fundirla con su cuerpo. Sin saber cómo, se encontró encima de ella sobre la pequeña cama de la habitación. Su dulce boca en la suya, la apretó con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Tironeó con ansias el escote para hundir su rostro en esa piel de porcelana que tantas veces lo había recibido, con desesperación subió la falda de su amplio vestido para poder unirse a ella. Maria Antonieta, presa de la misma locura, le quitó la chaqueta y con la presteza de quien conoce de memoria el cuerpo que tiene al frente, le desabrochó los pantalones.

El conde sueco se detuvo unos instantes para observarla con detalle, no había dejado de amarla, era imposible. Ella robaba sus pensamientos desde el primer día en que la vio. Emocionado, recordó el instante en que ella se quitó el antifaz que cubría su rostro en aquel baile donde su vida había cambiado para siempre. La amaba desde que la vio por vez primera. Había tratado de olvidarla en brazos de muchas mujeres y nadie había podido reemplazarla… Nadie, excepto Oscar… Pensó en ella y se dio cuenta que también la amaba, pero era otro tipo de amor. Un amor maduro, un amor lleno de amistad, respeto y principios. Un amor que lo impulsaba a ser mejor persona, a ser lo que ella merecía. Un amor que lo hacía ser un hombre diferente, un hombre considerado, atento y correcto… no el amante furtivo que era junto a la reina de Francia. Trató de separarse de ella, dudando en seguir adelante con la pasión que los estaba consumiendo.

-Axel… te necesito- María Antonieta lo apremió al notar que el momento de locura se estaba desvaneciendo –Necesito que me ames como antes, ámame como lo hiciste durante años.

-Yo…- la miró lleno de amor y tristeza –Estoy casado…- murmuró con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes.

Ella lo observó en silencio. Después de unos segundos sonrió y habló nuevamente –¿Eres feliz, amado mío?- acarició con suavidad su mejilla.

-Lo soy- sus miradas se encontraron.

-Entonces estoy muy feliz por ti, mi adorado Axel- sonrió con melancolía –Yo nunca podría darte esa dicha- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas -¿La amas?

-Sí- acarició con dulzura el óvalo perfecto del rostro de la reina –Es una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, mi adorada Josefina.

María Antonieta se sentó en la cama y arregló la falda de su vestido -¿Quién es?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente.

-Es Oscar…- susurró.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises y sonrió mirándolo llena de amor –Realmente me alegro por los dos… ella, es maravillosa.

-Te puedo explicar…- trató de justificarse

La reina posó los delgados dedos en sus labios, haciéndolo callar -No necesito que me digas nada- dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas –Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Josefina…

-Axel... ámame por favor- se acercó para besarlo –Ámame por una última vez.

Fersen la miró en silencio. Después de unos segundos, soltó con delicadeza las horquillas que sujetaban los tirabuzones de su peinado, su cabello cayó lacio sobre los hombros. Besó su respingada y delicada nariz cubierta de pequeñas pecas, casi imperceptibles bajo el maquillaje que usaba a diario, y soltó con cuidado los lazos de su corsé. Él la conocía en estado natural, su piel libre de cosméticos, su aroma libre de perfumes, su cabello sin los intrincados peinados. En sus brazos, ella era sólo una mujer enamorada, no era María Antonieta reina de una de las naciones más importantes del mundo.

-Te amo, mi adorada Josefina- suspiró contra su oído uniéndose a ella. El amor que sentía por ella era insensato, loco y sin sentido. Jamás podría negarse a sus deseos. Ella lo manejaba a su completa voluntad, junto a ella no era mas que un pusilánime y él no tenía las fuerzas para negarle nada.

-Mi adorado Axel…- Maria Antonieta, con sus delicadas manos tomó el apuesto rostro del hombre que estaba con ella para que la mirara –Amor mío, prométeme que nunca dejarás de amarme- lo abrazó con las piernas tratando de fundirse con él –Aunque ames a alguien mas, no dejes de amarme por favor… sólo tú me amas por quien soy y no por lo que poseo…- le habló entre suspiros.

-Siempre estaré para ti reina mía... siempre- la miró a los ojos, permitiendo que la locura de sus besos lo consumiera.

* * *

-¿Qué quiere decir con que su majestad no acepta el carruaje que tenemos preparado?- Fersen preguntó al ayuda de cámara de Luis XVI.

-Su majestad desea viajar con mayor comodidad, conde Von Fersen- el sirviente contestó nervioso.

-Está bien…- el sueco se peinó el cabello con los dedos, tratando de apartar los nervios que lo estaban consumiendo -Pediré un carruaje de acuerdo a lo solicitado por su excelencia.

-o-

Fersen caminó de un lado a otro, estaba alterado. El cambio de carruaje solicitado por el rey, provocó que se retrasaran en la hora de partida. Eran las diez de la noche y aún no lograban salir de Tullerias.

-Axel…

Volteó al escuchar su nombre, una sirvienta vestida con un modesto traje gris lo llamó. Al acercarse vio que era Maria Antonieta, la mujer se hizo a un lado para que pasaran adelante sus hijos, Maria Theresa y Luis Charles. Fersen miró emocionado al hijo menor de la reina, la última vez que lo había visto era un pequeño de mejillas redondas. Ahora, era un niño delgado y muy alto para su edad. No tenía la contextura física ni el cabello castaño oscuro tan característico de los Borbón. Luis Charles tenía el cabello color castaño claro, igual que él. Agradeció que sus ojos no fueran absolutamente grises como los de los Von Fersen, de lo contrario todo el mundo habría notado que no era hijo del monarca.

-Volveré en seguida- Maria Antonieta lo dejó con los niños y desapareció por la puerta por donde había salido.

Rápidamente subió a los infantes al carruaje dándoles instrucciones de guardar silencio hasta el regreso de su madre. Pasada una hora la reina regresó, la acompañaban la nana de los príncipes, dos doncellas y su peluquero. Debieron esperar una hora más para que el rey se uniera a ellos. El monarca estaba acompañado de un par de ayudantes que portaban baúles con ropas, vinos y otros lujos. Después de horas de retraso, Fersen caminaba nervioso mientras todos lograban acomodarse.

Salieron desde Tullerias recién a las dos de la madrugada.

Fustigando a los caballos hasta el límite, logró recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. Pese a que el carruaje era lujoso, logró salir con éxito de París sin levantar sospechas, hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho hace más de dos años atrás cuando huía con Oscar. Se detuvo en _Bondy_ para cambiar las monturas.

Después de unos minutos se acercó a la puerta del carruaje y habló en voz baja.

-Su majestad, hemos llegado a _Bondy_ , tomaremos un breve descanso y cambiaremos los caballos.

Luis XVI abrió la puerta. El conde sueco apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo a modo de reverencia y continuó entregándole la información.

-Pueden estar tranquilos, de aquí en adelante sólo hay un camino. En _Pont-de-Somme-Vesle_ nos está esperando el general Girodelle y su caballería para escoltarnos hasta _Varennes_ , ahí descansaremos unas horas antes de llegar a _Montmèdy_ , lugar en donde el general Bouillé tiene todo listo para cruzar la frontera, en Bélgica nos espera el conde De Mercy.

-Von Fersen- el monarca lo interrumpió.

-¿Si?

-Quiero agradecer su ayuda, pero creo que ya estamos a salvo y deseo usted que siga su camino en solitario.

-Pero su majestad…- trató de interrumpirlo.

-Prefiero que nos deje aquí, no sería justo que tuviera que padecer por nuestra culpa, usted es extranjero y moriría si nos encontraran.

Fersen levantó la vista y miró hacia al interior del carruaje. María Antonieta trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras apretaba una de las pequeñas manos de Luis Charles, el niño dormía en sus brazos. El conde sueco sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras los miraba. Bajó la vista apesadumbrado, no podía hacer nada. El rey de Francia le había dado una instrucción y él debía acatarla.

-Comprendo perfectamente su majestad… - lleno de dolor, apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Cuídese mucho, no olvidaré esta muestra de amistad tan grande que nos ha dado, con toda seguridad la reina sentirá lo mismo que yo... Muchas gracias por todo- se despidió el monarca.

-Adiós su majestad, estaré pronto en Bélgica… espero volver a encontrarnos ahí- fue incapaz de mirar nuevamente al amor de su vida, si la miraba una vez más haría una locura. Por lo que se alejó con la vista pegada al suelo y fue por un nuevo conductor. Después de entregarle al cochero las indicaciones del recorrido, subió al caballo que le prepararon y partió rumbo a Bélgica.

* * *

-¿Novedades?- Girodelle preguntó preocupado al oficial que se acercaba. Los reyes llevaban mas de tres horas de retraso.

-No comandante, el camino sigue despejado, no hay rastro del carruaje- contestó el centinela.

Maldijo una vez más al sueco, llevaban horas esperando al costado del camino. Bajó de su caballo y comenzó a caminar, sentía los nervios destrozados. No había tenido tiempo de asimilar todos los sentimientos que experimentó desde que supo del matrimonio de Oscar y Fersen, necesitaba encontrarse con él y enfrentarlo. Quería arruinar la felicidad que el maldito Hans Axel Von Fersen proyectaba con tanto orgullo, quería que sufrieran tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, le diría que André estaba vivo y que el padre de Oscar los había manipulado para que se casaran. Estaba harto de las intrigas en las que se había visto envuelto, se sentía un estúpido.

-¡Comandante!

-¿Qué ocurre?- viró en la dirección en que era llamado. Un soldado del destacamento del general Bouillé se acercaba.

-El general Bouillé ordena que su destacamento se traslade a _Sainte-Menehould_ , nos acaban de informar que su majestad despidió al conde Von Fersen con el fin de resguardar su seguridad como extranjero, decidiendo continuar con un cochero local. Debido al retraso originado se suspende esta posta, debe esperarlos en el nuevo punto indicado- finalizando el informe, el hombre se cuadró marcial.

-¿Alguna otra instrucción?- preguntó Girodelle.

-¡No, comandante!

-Puede retirarse- ordenó con tranquilidad.

Girodelle subió a su caballo. Nuevamente quedaría pendiente la conversación con Fersen. Acató las instrucciones que se le entregaron y comandó a los cuatro hombres que lo acompañaban hasta el nuevo punto de encuentro.

* * *

Cuando Oscar entró a la posada, ubicada cerca de la frontera de Francia y Bélgica, se sorprendió al ser reconocida por el dueño de la hospedería, pues habían transcurrido más de dos años desde que había estado en ese lugar. En cuanto cruzó la puerta del establecimiento, el posadero le informó que su esposo tenía una habitación arrendada desde hace semanas y que el mismo se había marchado por unos días para finiquitar algunos negocios en las cercanías. Ella, siguiendo la corriente, se apropió de la habitación de su marido fingiendo mansedumbre. Fersen había compartido con ella la fecha y hora aproximada de llegada, no así la ruta, por lo que no le quedó mas opción que esperar en ese lugar algún tipo de noticia.

Caminando de un lugar a otro en la alcoba, no dejaba de analizar que le diría a la reina en cuanto la viera, finalmente había llegado el momento de enfrentar su pasado y las decisiones que había tomado. Tratando de calmar las ansias que la estaban consumiendo, se sirvió una copa de vino mientras miraba insistentemente la puerta de la habitación, en cualquier momento tendría noticias de ellos, finalmente el día había llegado. Estaba deseosa de ayudar en lo que fuera posible y saldar las deudas que sentía pendientes con sus amados monarcas.

Mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de vino, escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras. Dejó la copa en la mesa más cercana, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Oscar… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fersen pensó que era una alucinación producto del cansancio cuando la vio de pie frente a él.

-Vine a ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, no podía seguir esperando sin hacer nada- se acercó con decisión a él –Son mis soberanos.

Fersen caminó a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Tenerla en sus brazos era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde están? ¿Lograron cruzar la frontera?- Oscar trató de separarse de él mientras preguntaba todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-No lo sé…- contestó Fersen en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿A qué te refieres?- tomó su rostro entre las manos -¿Por qué no lo sabes?- lo miró ansiosa.

-A pocos kilómetros de París su majestad me pidió los dejara y siguiera solo… no se me permitió seguir junto a ellos- sus ojos se humedecieron –Es un buen hombre, le preocupó mi seguridad antes que la propia- bajó la vista y se separó de su esposa. Caminó cansado hasta la cama y se sentó.

-No me extraña su actuar, su majestad siempre ha sido un hombre comprensivo y generoso- Oscar tomó su chaqueta –Iré a pedir que te preparen un baño, trata de descansar mientras tanto... Debemos estar listos para cuando lleguen- salió de la habitación.

Después de dejarlo dormir por un rato, se animó a despertarlo.

-Fersen… - lo movió con energía.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿Hay noticias del conde De Mercy?– el sueco se sentó asustado en la cama.

-No, aún no… ya está listo tu baño- trató de tranquilizarlo -Hueles a establo- bromeó tomándolo de una mano para que se levantara. Juntos llenaron la tina con el agua caliente que les habían traído. Le extrañó verlo tan desecho y sin la energía de siempre, pues todos los movimientos los ejecutaba con una tranquilidad exasperante.

Tratando de apurarlo, Oscar lo ayudó a desvestirse y a entrar en la bañera. Le extrañó ver que Fersen permanecía en silencio, no era propio de él estar tan callado y sin sus habituales bromas o jugarretas para intentar meterla a la tina junto a él. Algo más había pasado y él no se atrevía a decirlo. -¿Cuándo cortaste tu cabello?- preguntó. Desde hace meses lo mantenía largo hasta los hombros, ahora, apenas rozaba su nuca.

-Antes de salir de París, fue la única forma de que el sombrero lo ocultara prácticamente en su totalidad…- contestó Fersen en apenas un murmullo. Comenzó a jabonarse.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estas contando?- preguntó Oscar directamente, mientras le vertía agua sobre la cabeza para que se enjuagara rápido el cabello.

El conde bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Junto a él estaba esa mujer maravillosa, una mujer llena de principios y generosidad, la mujer que desde hace años era su mejor amiga. La misma que durante los últimos meses se había convertido en su amante y que ahora era su esposa. Incapaz de seguir fingiendo, se levantó de la bañera. Enlazándose una sábana de baño a la cintura, comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Fersen, habla conmigo... Somos amigos, me puedes decir cualquier cosa- insistió Oscar mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

El alto hombre se acercó, se arrodilló frente a su esposa y apoyó en silencio la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Oscar acarició con paciencia su cabello al notar que los hombros de su marido, siempre tan fuertes y sólidos, esta vez temblaban.

-Te traicioné y falté a mi palabra- murmuró Fersen contra la tela de sus pantalones –Estuve con ella… No fui capaz de negarme...- respiró profundo -Y la verdad es que tampoco quería negarme... No puedo ni quiero mentirte- terminó de hablar con la voz quebrada.

Oscar detuvo las manos y las puso al costado de sus piernas. Guardó silencio.

Después de unos minutos, Fersen levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos –Perdóname por favor… no pude evitarlo, la amo…

La rubia lo miró con tristeza –Lo entiendo…- susurró –Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de volver a ver a André, habría hecho lo mismo… no puedo juzgarte- se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta -Iré a pedir otra habitación.

-Oscar, por favor…- trató de detenerla tomando su mano.

-Fersen… te entiendo, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con tu actuar- caminó hacia la puerta –No estoy molesta contigo, pero necesito tiempo… te veo mañana al desayuno- salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Completamente frenético, Víctor Clemente de Girodelle, dio la orden de dispersarse a los hombres que lo acompañaban. Él, por su parte,, decidió ir a la propiedad que poseía su familia en el campo durante un tiempo antes de regresar a París.

Debido al continuo retraso del carruaje Real, el general Bouillé le instruyó que saliera del camino y esperara las nuevas indicaciones una vez que los reyes llegaran a _Varennes._ Sólo eso lo salvó de no haber sido descubierto cuando los monarcas fueron delatados por _Jean-Baptiste Drouet_ con el alcalde de la ciudad.

Quienes quedaron en evidencia junto a los reyes y su comitiva fueron el general Bouillé, que debió autoexiliarse en Alemania, y los condes extranjeros De Mercy y Von Fersen, ambos hombres ya no podrían regresar a Francia o serian ejecutados sin importar sus conexiones políticas.

Los reyes fueron acusados de alta traición a la Patria.

* * *

Fersen entró a la posada y subió corriendo a la habitación, estaba consternado. No alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando Oscar entró tras él.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tuviste noticias?- lo apremió a contestar.

-No lo lograron…- la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Fueron capturados en _Varennes_ … en estos momentos van de regreso a París escoltados por la muchedumbre que clama justicia… serán acusados de traición- se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comenzó a mesarse los cabellos en un gesto desesperado. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo y dolor como en esos momentos. Oscar se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, permaneció en silencio junto a él. -No la volveré a ver… ni a ella ni a mi hijo- el sueco la miró con tanta tristeza que la conmovió. Veía en sus ojos el mismo dolor que ella sentía a diario sin André. Lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo.

Fersen se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento debido al dolor que atenazaba su pecho. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó con fuerza –Oscar… por favor… te necesito…

-Fersen...- trató de negarse, pues no hablaban desde que él le había confesado haber estado con Maria Antonieta. Habían transcurrido dos días.

-Por favor...- la miró desolado -Por favor... - le suplicó -No me dejes solo ahora... No me rechaces.

Oscar lo miró y sintió una tristeza infinita. Se dio cuenta que en el fondo de su corazón lo entendía, pues sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Asintió en silencio.

Fersen, la empujó contra la cama aplastándola con su cuerpo mientras le rompía la blusa y a tirones le quitaba los pantalones. Estaba desesperado. La poseyó con fiereza tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía, le enterró los dedos en la piel tratando de aferrarse a ella con desesperación. Tomándole el rostro con una de sus grandes manos le dijo implorando:

-Mírame, mírame por favor… no me dejes tú también... no me dejes por favor.

Oscar lo miró con tristeza y recorrió con los dedos su rostro tratando de mantenerlo junto a ella. No podía dejar que se perdiera en la desesperanza. Lo entendía.

Una vez que todo terminó, el sueco se dejó caer a un costado. Haciéndose un ovillo se acomodó en silencio sobre el vientre de su esposa. Besó con delicadeza su suave piel y, abrazándose a ella, lloró como un niño hasta que se quedó dormido. Oscar fue incapaz de moverse, simplemente le acarició el cabello en silencio. Cuando Fersen despertó, horas después, continuaba en la misma posición. Sintió las manos entumecidas, estaba aferrado a Oscar con tanta fuerza que al mover los dedos notó que había marcas sobre la blanca piel de ella. La ex militar también despertó.

-Perdóname… no me di cuenta- musitó Fersen mirándola avergonzado por haberle magullado la piel –No quise lastimarte... perdóname por favor.

-No me duele- Oscar trató de sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues la pena que él sentía le había recordado el dolor con el que ella vivía a diario -¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó.

-No lo sé… supongo que regresar a casa…- Fersen se acomodó sobre la almohada, apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos para mirarla de frente –¿Regresarás conmigo? ¿Podrás perdonarme?- Oscar asintió en silencio. -¿Podríamos quedarnos un par de días más aquí?...- le suplicó -No quiero que Sofía o alguien más me vea en estas condiciones– sus ojos grises se humedecieron nuevamente.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte...

-Únicamente tú conoces todos mis secretos… nadie más- la besó en los labios –Acompáñame por favor un par de días antes de regresar- la miró a los ojos. Su mirada estaba congestionada y colmada de una tristeza infinita.

Oscar lo observó en silencio unos segundos, sabía que él la había apoyado innumerables veces, aunque ella no se lo pidiera. Y siendo honesta, se sentía en deuda. –Está bien, nos quedaremos, pero sólo un par de días– contestó finalmente.

Fersen la abrazó y hundió el rostro en su cabello, se sentía destrozado. Mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos una certeza llenó su mente, sólo Oscar podía salvar su alma.

* * *

 **Les recomiendo escuchar Love Hurts del gran Yiruma. Cuando lo hagan sabrán por qué queda perfecta con este capitulo.**

 **Sé que es un capítulo muy oscuro y cargado de historia, pero era necesario para continuar. Espero les haya gustado, si fue así no olviden dejar su Review :)**

 **\- Gracias por leer -**


	25. Chapter 25

I Know You (Skylar Grey)

* * *

 **Suecia, Julio de 1791**

-Jamás podrás regresar a Francia- sentenció Oscar con el ceño fruncido y observando preocupada a su marido –Estoy segura que ya es de conocimiento público que ayudaste en la huida de los reyes, tu cabeza debe tener un precio sobre ella y no permitiré que te arriesgues nuevamente.

Ambos estaban sentados, frente a frente, en el cómodo interior del carruaje que los transportaba de regreso a la mansión Von Fersen. Axel, que permanecía empecinado en mirar por la ventana de la berlina, se animó a hablar después de un rato.

-Lo sé…- la miró directo a los ojos –Es posible que tú tampoco puedas regresar, al menos no usando mi apellido… lo lamento- nuevamente miró por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos y con el carácter taciturno que lo acompañada desde Varennes.

Oscar asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho abrigándose un poco más con la chaqueta. Desde que se habían enterado del fracaso de la fuga de los reyes ambos se sentían abatidos. Observó al hombre que estaba sentado en la butaca de en frente y apenas lo reconoció, se sentía acompañada por un extraño. Los ojos de Fersen se habían oscurecido y no había rastro de su habitual buen humor, pues su personalidad siempre chispeante se había apagado por completo.

Habían tardado casi un mes más de lo previsto en regresar debido a los resquemores del conde, pues el sueco sentía temor de enfrentarse a la rutina diaria sin sentirse completamente preparado anímicamente. Pese a que Oscar insistía constantemente en volver a Suecia, cada día se encontraba con una nueva excusa por parte de él. Aguantando las reiteradas negativas de Fersen, y su propia frustración porque él no reaccionaba, no se atrevió a dejarlo solo, después de todo, sabía que su hija estaba muy bien cuidada, protegida y ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando.

En cuanto se detuvo el carruaje, Oscar corrió al interior de la mansión. Encontró a Isabelle jugando en la biblioteca, Gabrielle la miraba atentamente y Sofía bordaba sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Se arrodilló frente a la niña, su hija la miró y sonrió extendiendo sus pequeños brazos. Emocionada la estrechó contra su pecho, la había extrañado como nunca había imaginado. -Perdóname mi niña preciosa- susurró al oído de su hija -No quería tardar tanto.

-Bienvenida a casa, Lady Oscar- sonrió con dulzura Gabrielle.

-Gracias por haberla cuidado- tomó una de sus manos y la apretó agradecida. Trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

-¿Cómo está Axel?- preguntó Sofía en voz baja al escuchar como su hermano había subido directamente a su habitación sin siquiera acercarse a saludar. La noticia del fracaso de la fuga se había extendido rápidamente, por lo que no habían tardado en enterarse de todo lo acontecido.

-Estará bien… sólo necesita tiempo- contestó Oscar en apenas un murmullo.

-Iré a pedir que les preparen un baño, deben estar fatigados después de tan largo viaje, quizás sería bueno que tú también descanses- Apuntó Sofía preocupada. Oscar asintió.

-o-

Cuando entró a la habitación Fersen ya se había aseado y cambiado de ropa, estaba vestido con uno de los uniformes del ejército. Oscar se sentó en uno de los sillones a beber una taza de té y esperó pacientemente a que él hablara.

-¿Cómo está Isabelle?

-Bien, preguntó por ti.

-La pasaré a ver antes de salir- Fersen se miró al espejo -Iré a informar mi regreso a la corte… Necesito retomar mis funciones lo antes posible.

La rubia hizo un gesto de asentimiento en silencio, entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando y no quería presionarlo con preguntas o conclusiones. Sabía que su marido estaba tratando de recomponerse pese a lo difícil que le resultaba. -Es tarde... ¿Te quedarás en la ciudad?- preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé… pero supongo que es posible- contestó él antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa noche Oscar cenó en silencio junto a Sofía, estaba agotada y con un persistente dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de la mesa apenas terminó de comer y decidió ir a dormir temprano. Necesitaba descansar.

Durante las últimas noches apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño. Se sentía desolada y se había esforzado en disimular esperando que Fersen no se diera cuenta, con uno los dos devastado ya era suficiente. Si bien se había mantenido al tanto de lo que ocurría en su amado país gracias a los reportes que les entregaban cada cierto tiempo, y por lo mismo siempre supo que desde la caída de la Bastilla su patria estaba en manos de gente violenta y sin escrúpulos, lo que jamás había imaginó era que el odio podría llegar a tanto como para cuestionar, apresar y ejecutar de forma tan violenta no sólo a las clases privilegiadas, ahora, también se habían atrevido a asediar a sus propios monarcas. Cuando decidió abandonar a su familia, carrera y títulos, para unirse a la revolución, lo había hecho con el sueño de ayudar a que las personas desposeídas pudieran tener una mejor calidad de vida, lo había hecho para poder estar junto a André sin que las clases sociales o privilegios los pudieran separar y para que el hijo que estaba esperando creciera en un país libre de la falta de escrúpulos y abuso de poder de la nobleza, siempre esperando que sus monarcas recapacitaran y fuera posible llegar a algún consenso. Ahora, se daba cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido. Lo que había ocurrido en su patria fue sólo un cambio de manos en el abuso y poder, actualmente, eran los políticos quienes se aprovechaban del caos, impartiendo justicia bajo sus propias conveniencias, pagando favores o cobrando represalias. Su amada patria estaba sumida en una violenta dictadura y el pueblo continuaba con hambre y sufriendo, su adorado André estaba muerto y su hija tendría que crecer en una tierra extraña y criada por un hombre, que si bien la adoraba, no era su padre. Nada había resultado como lo había soñado tantas veces. Pese a todo el dolor que sentía, mientras estuvo con Fersen en Bélgica había permanecido fuerte para apoyarlo, pero ahora, que por fin estaba sola, se permitió llorar amargamente por todas las pérdidas y decepciones sufridas al recordar su vida en Francia.

A media noche, despertó angustiada y se cubrió la boca con manos temblorosas tratando de acallar los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. Nuevamente había soñado con André, con Alain, con los hombres a su cargo, con el pueblo lleno de miseria, con su madre, con sus hermanas, con sus amados monarcas, con su Nana... incluso con César, había sentido la presencia de cada uno de ellos de forma tan vivida que al despertar y recordar que ya nunca más los vería, por unos segundos deseó estar muerta también. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un inútil esfuerzo de silenciar el llanto la desgarraba. Escuchó un ruido, asustada recorrió con la vista la habitación. Fersen estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y observándola en silencio. Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y tomó un sorbo de agua para aclarar su garganta. -¿Qué haces sentado ahí? ¿Cuándo regresaste?- preguntó preocupada.

-¿Estabas soñando con él?- la voz de Fersen era sombría. Ella calló. –En realidad no necesito que me contestes…- el hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta uno de los ventanales, permaneció mirando hacia el jardín en silencio, después de unos minutos dio media vuelta para mirarla nuevamente.-Estaré en la biblioteca- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Oscar despertó apenas amaneció, cuando dio vuelta en la cama pudo ver a Fersen dormido profundamente a su lado. Se acercó y percibió olor a licor. No quiso despertarlo. Se vistió en silencio y salió a dar un paseo antes de escribir las correspondientes notas para retomar las clases que habían quedado suspendidas durante su ausencia. Necesitaba sentir el aire frío en su rostro para tranquilizar su mente y espíritu. Todo se estaba desmoronando y sentía que ella era la única que, pese al dolor, se esforzaba en mantener la cordura.

Cuando regresó a la hora del desayuno le extrañó ver que estaban preparando nuevamente el carruaje. Subió a su habitación para refrescarse antes de comer. Encontró a Fersen preparando un bolso de viaje. -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- le preguntó apenas cerró la puerta.

-No lo sé… te avisaré cuando lo tenga claro- contestó sin mirarla.

-¿Te quedarás dónde siempre?

-¿Te interesa realmente?- la miró dolido -En mi ausencia puedes soñar con André sin temor a que te descubra, así que disfruta tu tiempo a solas.

-Sabes que sí me interesa- Oscar respiró profundo -En cuanto a André, no te contesto como te mereces sólo porque sé que no estás en tus cabales- cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la puerta -Necesito saber en dónde estarás en caso de que deba avisarte de algo que sea urgente.

-Sí, me quedaré donde siempre- Fersen cerró de forma brusca su bolso de viaje, lo tomó y caminó hasta la puerta.

Oscar se hizo a un lado para que él saliera de la habitación.

* * *

 **París, Agosto de 1791**

Rosalie Lamorliere salió de la cocina del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía son su familia y se acercó a la mesa. Notó de inmediato que los dos hombres de cabello negro cambiaban el tema de conversación, conocía a su marido y sabía que él no deseaba involucrarla en nada que la pusiera en peligro por lo que hizo como si nada ocurriera -Que gusto que por fin hayas aceptado nuestra invitación a cenar André- habló de forma tranquila y dejó frente al invitado una taza de té.

-Gracias Rosalie- sonrió –No quería molestarlos.

-Eres parte de la familia- apretó con cariño uno de sus hombros –Bernard te aprecia como a un hermano, así que jamás vuelvas a pensar que eres una molestia en esta casa.

El llanto de François los interrumpió, Rosalie se puso de pie apenas se había sentado –Alguien más me necesita- sonrió dulcemente –Los dejo solos para que puedan ponerse al día- guiñó un ojo a su marido y se alejó para atender a su hijo.

André esperó hasta oír que la puerta se cerraba para volver a hablar, no quería preocupar a Rosalie con sus problemas ni ponerla en riesgo por saber cosas comprometedoras. En caso de que la interrogaran, no podría hablar de lo que no estaba enterada. -¿Estás seguro que Fersen fue quien ayudó a escapar de Tullerias a los reyes?- preguntó nervioso a su amigo.

-Sí, hoy me lo confirmaron- Bernard bajó la voz –Bouillé se refugió en Alemania, Fersen y Mercy volvieron a sus países y ya no podrán ingresar a Francia, si lo hacen serán apresados y ejecutados.

-¿Y los reyes? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

-Por ahora están nuevamente en Tullerias, bajo vigilancia durante las veinticuatro horas del día y con menos privilegios- el periodista se acercó un poco más a André –Se rumorea que serán acusados formalmente y podrían incluso ser recluidos en Temple.

-No puedo creerlo… Bernard, debes retirarte de la política lo antes posible- apretó su brazo nervioso –No puedes seguir involucrado en esto.

-Lo sé… lo sé… pero no sé cómo hacerlo...

-Debes tomar una decisión, tienes una familia que cuidar- André lo miró fastidiado –Cuando te conocí, nada te habría detenido al momento de luchar por lo que considerabas importante.

-André, no me des lecciones por favor- sus ojos brillaron molestos –Tú no lo has hecho mejor, después de esto debes ir por Oscar o al menos comunicarle que estás vivo. Fersen está en la mira de los revolucionarios, él y todos quienes lo rodean.

-Lo sé- bebió un sorbo del té que les había servido Rosalie –Alistaré todo para ir en su búsqueda.

* * *

" _30 de agosto de 1791_

 _Mi querida Oscar,_

 _El poco tiempo que se supone estaría fuera, se ha transformado en más de un mes sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Lamento profundamente estar lejos de casa y de mi familia, mi familia... que maravilloso suena cuando lo digo en voz alta, y todo es gracias a ti._

 _He enviado la solicitud de que se me dispense a la brevedad y así poder retornar a mi hogar. Espero que mi petición sea atendida y en poco tiempo pueda estar junto a ti e Isabelle._

 _Sé que mi partida no fue en los mejores términos y te ruego me perdones, como tú bien lo dijiste, y con la sinceridad que te caracteriza, no estaba en mis cabales. Ahora, que he pasado días en soledad y he podido recapacitar, sólo hay arrepentimiento y vergüenza en mi corazón por las hirientes palabras que te dije y mi actuar descontrolado, no merecerías nada de eso. El carácter de nuestra unión siempre ha sido claro y no tengo derecho alguno de reprocharte nada, menos aún cuando tú jamás lo has hecho conmigo, y ambos sabemos que te he dado razones de sobra._

 _Te comunicaré la fecha de mi regreso en cuanto tenga claridad sobre la misma, mientras tanto, ten la certeza de que pienso en ti y en Isabelle cada día._

 _Mañana debo partir hacia Kilpisjärvi_ _, te escribiré desde ese lugar, y desde cada sitio que deba visitar, de esa forma me acompañarás en este viaje._

 _Tu amante esposo,_

 _Hans Axel Von Fersen"_

Oscar cerró la carta que había llegado esa mañana y fijó la vista en el ventanal frente a ella. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Sofia entró al salón con una taza de té en las manos, la dejó en una de las mesas cercana a la chimenea.

Oscar se apoyó en el piano para ponerse de pie. Había permanecido más de una hora sentada en ese lugar sin siquiera tocar una tecla. -Bien- contestó.

-¿Cuándo regresa Axel?- preguntó la condesa al ver la carta doblada sobre el piano.

-Aún no lo sabe...- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, miró la taza de té -¿Es para mi?- Sofia asintió, Oscar se sentó y comenzó a beber la bebida azucarada, cerró los ojos -Gracias, lo necesitaba.

-El doctor Andersson avisó que llegaría cerca de las seis- Sofia se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano -¿Le escribirás a Axel contándole lo que pasa o esperarás a que regrese?

-Esperaré- contestó la ex militar -Si le digo ahora, es capaz de dejar todo con tal de regresar lo antes posible... y lo último que necesita es que se le acuse de subversión.

Sofia asintió en silencio y fijó la vista en la madre de Isabelle, Oscar había perdido peso y lucía demacrada.

* * *

 **Champagne, Agosto de 1791**

Víctor Clemente de Girodelle detuvo el galope de su fino corcel en la cima de una colina cercana a la propiedad de su familia. Mientras la brisa otoñal despeinaba su largo cabello, recordó como había aprendido a montar en ese mismo lugar. La primera vez que se subió a un caballo tenía cinco años, sonrió al recordar como su querida Nana, la mujer que había reemplazado a su madre durante toda su infancia, no dejaba de gritar aterrada ante la posibilidad de que pudiera caerse y partirse el cuello, o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo.

Después de haber esperado durante semanas ser detenido como cómplice de la fuga de Varennes, decidió relajarse al constatar que, gracias al hermetismo del plan orquestado por el General Bouillé, su nombre no estaba involucrado en el acto subversivo. Haber mantenido en la mas estricta reserva la identidad de los diferentes involucrados y utilizar sólo unos pocos soldados de la mas alta confianza, y fidelidad, había salvado su vida.

Pese a que su gran problema era haber estado involucrado en un hecho considerado criminal, su mayor preocupación no era esa. Aún se sentía decepcionado y triste por el actuar del general Jarjayes. Darse cuenta de una realidad que por años se rehusó a aceptar era doloroso. Siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que Oscar se casara con él y había confiado en el amigo de su fallecido padre ciegamente. Gracias al claustro auto impuesto, tuvo tiempo de analizar todo lo ocurrido y, pese al dolor, por fin pudo aceptar que ella jamás lo amaría y que la persona que había elegido para compartir su vida era otra.

Respiró profundo y, mientras observaba como el ocaso se desplegaba de forma majestuosa en el horizonte, tomó una firme decisión, debía hacer lo correcto. Se lo debía a Oscar y a André, pero sobre todo, se lo debía a sí mismo. Tenía que encontrar al ex _valet_ para contarle todo lo que sabía, su alto estándar de honor y caballerosidad así se lo indicaba. Después de analizar la mejor forma de retornar a Versalles sin levantar sospechas, decidió hacerlo en época de festividades, la Navidad siempre hacía que la gente estuviera exultante sin importar la miseria que los rodeaba. Con esa decisión tomada, espoleó su caballo y cabalgó velozmente hacia su refugio. Tenía poco mas de cuatro meses para alistar su regreso a la ciudad.

* * *

 **Suecia, Octubre de 1791**

Oscar se sentó en uno de los bancos del patio a observar como Isabelle jugaba en el jardín. La niña perseguía a algunas aves silvestres que volaban cerca de la fuente principal. Pese a estar a punto de comenzar el invierno, disfrutaba cada día que aportara un poco de sol para estar al aire libre, pues sentía que jamás podría acostumbrarse a ese agreste clima.

-¡Maman!- gritó la pequeña apuntando al carruaje que entraba en esos momentos a la propiedad. Habían transcurrido casi cuatro meses desde que Fersen se había marchado. Cumpliendo su palabra, su esposo había enviado periódicamente correspondencia indicando en qué lugar se encontraba y disculpándose por no poder regresar, ya que debido a las labores que le habían asignado debió permanecer más tiempo del que deseaba fuera de casa y lejos de su familia.

-Hija ven aquí- Oscar llamó a la niña para alejarla del carruaje que estaba ingresado. La infanta corrió riendo en su dirección mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Isabelle ya tenía dos años de vida y era una niña inteligente, activa y llena de energía. Tomándola en sus brazos la sentó en su regazo y acarició dulcemente una de sus mejillas, haciéndola reír nuevamente –Tienes la sonrisa de tu padre- susurró junto a su oído, la niña abrió sus enormes ojos azules y rió –Eres igual a él- la apretó contra su pecho emocionada. Mientras la berlina se ubicaba, Oscar revisó las botas, sombrero y guantes de su hija, sonrió al constatar que la niña estaba completamente abrigada gracias a la ropa que Sofia había elegido para la fría temporada. Cuando vio que Fersen descendía del vehículo, puso a Isabelle en el suelo y arregló el abrigo de piel que la niña se había desabotonado parcialmente mientras jugaba –Ve a ver quién llegó- la instó para que fuera al encuentro del recién llegado.

Al salir de la berlina, lo primero que Fersen vio fue a Isabelle corriendo hacia él, se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y la levantó en el aire haciéndola reír. Llenó de besos sus redondas mejillas y apretó su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho, la había extrañado desesperadamente – _Hur mycket har du blivit min skatt...(1)_ \- susurró en su oído. La niña de ojos azules sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla; con ella aún en brazos sacó desde el interior del carruaje una muñeca y un caballo de madera para entregárselos, la pequeña abrazó ambos obsequios sin dejar de sonreír. Depositándola en el suelo, pues la niña nuevamente quería comenzar a correr, acarició los suaves bucles que escapaban de su sombrero y levantó la vista, Oscar sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín. Pese a que no estaba nevando el clima era frío y sabia que a ella no le gustaba mucho esa temperatura, frunció el ceño al verla pálida y envuelta en una gruesa capa. Tomando a Isabelle en brazos nuevamente, caminó hasta donde estaba sentada su esposa. -¿Tienes mucho frío?- se sentó al lado de Oscar. Isabelle se soltó de sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con sus obsequios.

-Un poco... pero necesitaba salir de la casa- contestó Oscar sonriendo –¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- se inclinó y la besó en la frente, trató de abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó disimuladamente –Estoy mucho mejor, las extrañé…- sus ojos grises nuevamente brillaban.

-¡Axel, que bueno que regresaste!- Sofía se acercó contenta a saludar a su hermano. Fersen se puso de pie y la abrazó haciéndola girar en el aire –¡Suéltame, eres un loco!

-Hermana... acabo de regresar y ya me estás llamando la atención- rió mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo para almorzar- la mujer acomodó con elegancia la falda de su abrigo –Vamos Isabelle, es hora de comer- miró a Oscar esperando su consentimiento.

-Ve hija, en un momento iremos nosotros- la rubia sonrió y empujó suavemente a la niña animándola a ir con Sofía. Una vez que ambas se alejaron, se puso de pie y miró a Fersen –¿Caminemos un poco?- cruzó los brazos para abrigarse.

-Creo que es mejor que entremos, estas muy pálida... parece que te fueras a desplomar en cualquier momento- la miró preocupado.

-Estoy bien- trató de sonreír -Acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo a solas- insistió.

-Podemos hablar en la biblioteca... o en nuestra habitación- Fersen guiñó un ojo divertido.

-Quedan pocos días sin nieve, aprovechémoslos- Oscar empezó a caminar -Aún no quiero entrar.

-Quiero disculparme por cómo me comporté la última vez que nos vimos, traspasé los límites y te prometo que jamás volveré a repetir un comportamiento así- Fersen rompió el silencio después de caminar un rato junto a ella.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- contestó Oscar mirando el suelo.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu trabajo? Imagino que han aumentado el número de tus alumnos incluso en esta época, tu gran habilidad como instructora es tema de conversación en cada sitio en que he coincidido con gente de la zona- se detuvieron al llegar al centro del puente que cruzaba el pequeño arroyo que pasaba por el jardín trasero de la propiedad –Fui felicitado en muchas ocasiones por la excelencia de mi esposa- la miró sonriendo. Acarició con cariño un mechón de su rubio cabello.

Oscar apoyó la mano en la baranda del puente y miró el arroyo. El agua estaba cubierta por una fina capa de hielo -Hace casi dos meses debí suspender las clases por recomendación del doctor Andersson.

-¿Por recomendación del doctor Andersson?- repitió Fersen sin entender –¿Estás enferma?- puso su mano sobre la mano que ella tenía apoyada en el balaustre, pues pese a los guantes estaba seguro de que su piel estaba fría.

-Tengo mas de cuatro meses de embarazo- Oscar continuó mirando el arroyo –Aún no me explico cómo pasó... es decir... estábamos tomando todas la precauciones correspondientes.

Fersen apretó la mano que estaba bajo a suya y la observó en silencio. Esperó con paciencia que ella volteara a mirarlo o hablara nuevamente. Después de unos minutos, y al ver que ella continuaba ensimismada, se atrevió a poner, con mucho cuidado, una mano sobre sus delgados hombros para atraerla hacia sí. Con pánico notó, pese a la gruesa ropa, la agudeza de los huesos bajo sus manos. La besó en la cabeza con suavidad.

-Es poco probable que el embarazo llegue a buen término o que yo logre sobrevivirlo- Oscar murmuró mirando el gélido paisaje –Prácticamente nada de lo que como permanece en mi estómago… además, he sufrido fuertes espasmos desde hace algunas semanas.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?- Fersen la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara, su corazón se encogió al notar oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos -Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor- su voz tembló, estaba asustado.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar- apoyó suavemente la frente sobre el amplio hombro de su marido –Lamento no habértelo contado antes… pero decírtelo mientras estabas fuera sólo te habría angustiado.

-No te preocupes... lo entiendo- la abrazó con cuidado, estaba tan delgada que lo asombró la fragilidad de su cuerpo -Pero deberías habérmelo dicho, eres mi esposa- susurró sobre su rubio cabello –Habría hecho hasta lo imposible por regresar antes...

-Lo sé... Pero necesitabas tiempo para ti... además, dejar el trabajo sin autorización no es opción para un militar- se apoyó con cuidado sobre su pecho para separarse de él –Debemos revisar todo y analizar qué pasará con Isabelle en caso de que algo me ocurra- levantó la mano y acarició con dulzura el rostro de Fersen tratando de tranquilizarlo, pues el alto hombre la miraba aterrado –¿Estás seguro de querer ser responsable de ella por el resto de tu vida?

-Oscar… no digas eso por favor…- respiró profundo y tomó con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos. La besó con suavidad en los labios, los sintió fríos y sin vida –No dejaré que nada te ocurra.

Ella sonrió con tristeza –Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa- trató de tranquilizarlo –Durante este tiempo también he pensado mucho... el que estuvieras lejos me sirvió para poner las cosas en perspectiva y lo único que realmente me preocupa es Isabelle… en el escenario de que yo muera, quiero estar segura de ella no quedará sola.

-Para todos los efectos ella es mi hija, eso no es algo que deba preocuparte- la sintió temblar de frío entre sus brazos –Vamos a la casa, estas temblando como una hoja en el viento.

La ex militar se apoyó en la baranda antes de comenzar a caminar, se sentía muy cansada. Fersen la miró preocupado, estaba realmente débil. Con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos, le alarmó lo poco que pesaba.

-Déjame, puedo caminar- trató de soltarse de sus brazos.

-Oscar… por favor permíteme ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi esposa y por mi hijo- la apretó contra su pecho. Ella asintió en silencio y descansó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Entró a la casa y subió a la habitación, le alivió comprobar que la recamara estaba perfectamente temperada. Depositó a su esposa con suavidad en la cama, le ayudó a quitarse la gruesa capa y chaqueta. -¿Quieres comer en el comedor o prefieres hacerlo aquí?- le preguntó ayudándole a quitarse las botas.

-Estoy cansada… prefiero quedarme aquí, me recostaré un rato- Oscar se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario para sacar su ropa de dormir –¿Puedes dejarme sola por favor?

-Sí… perdona- Fersen salió de la habitación y fue en busca de su hermana. La encontró en la biblioteca junto a Isabelle y su Nana. -Gabrielle, Oscar se quiso recostar y almorzará en la alcoba, ¿Podría ver si necesita algo más?- preguntó amablemente a la pequeña mujer, esforzándose en disimular el pánico que sentía ante la posibilidad de perder a su esposa y mejor amiga.

La mujer asintió rápidamente y salió con Isabelle rumbo a la habitación principal. Fersen cerró la puerta antes de hablar.

-Sofía… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, debiste haberme contado lo que estaba pasando- se acercó a su hermana para hablar en voz baja.

-¡Axel, perdóname por favor!- la mujer se lanzó sus brazos, llorando desconsolada –Te juro que no fue mi intención… jamás pensé que podría pasar algo así.

-Tranquila, por favor no te angusties- le palmeó la espalda tratando de consolarla –Oscar me contó que ella te pidió que no me dijeras nada, pero de haberme avisado habría regresado antes, habría informado que mi mujer estaba enferma y no me habrían negado la dispensa.

-Axel es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa- la condesa continuó llorando contra su pecho –Te juro que no fue esa mi intención.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la tomó de los hombros para poder mirarla -Sofía... ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

-Semanas antes de que se fueran a Bélgica, cambié las hierbas que Oscar tomaba para no concebir por unas que yo tenía para las migrañas…. No sabía que al consumirlas de forma constante podían ocasionarle problemas de salud- se cubrió el rostro con las manos –Perdóname por favor... por mi culpa está enferma.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?- Fersen preguntó consternado –¿Por qué interferiste en algo que era nuestra decisión?

-Pensé que tu felicidad seria completa si tuvieras un hijo de tu propia sangre…- lo tomó de las manos –Axel, perdóname por favor… estoy tan arrepentida... todo esto es mi culpa- continuó llorando desesperada.

Fersen la observó mientras se concentraba en respirar profundo, pues pese a estar molesto, también estaba seguro de que su hermana jamás haría algo con mala intención -Tranquila…- la abrazó tratando de calmarla –¿Hablaste con el doctor Andersson lo que me acabas de contar?

-No, no me atreví- la mujer secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo -Estoy tan avergonzada...

-Enviaré un mensajero para pedirle que venga y hablaremos con él.

-o-

Fersen entró a la habitación al anochecer, su mujer estaba durmiendo abrazada a Isabelle. Sigiloso dejó sobre la mesita de noche un reconstituyente que había recomendado el médico para ayudar a Oscar a recuperar su energía, ya que a pesar de que el galeno le había advertido que era poco probable que algo pudiera ayudarla, pues su salud estaba muy deteriorada, no perdían nada con intentar un nuevo tratamiento. Esa visita también ayudó a Sofía a tranquilizarse en cuanto a sus miedos, las hierbas no tenían nada que ver con el estado de salud de la enferma, el diagnostico fue que sólo era un muy mal embarazo.

-Oscar…- susurró el conde cerca de su oído –¿Quieres que deje a Isabelle aquí o la llevo con Gabrielle?... Pronto será la hora de su cena.

-Llévala por favor- contestó abriendo los ojos y aún adormilada.

El sueco tomó a la niña es sus brazos, acunándola para que no despertara de forma brusca y salió. Regresó apenas se aseguró de que la infanta estaba profundamente dormida en su cama y con Gabrielle pendiente de ella. Se cambió de ropa y se recostó junto su esposa. Apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos la miró durante un rato en silencio.

-¿No vas a ir a cenar?- le preguntó ella.

-Estoy cansado por el viaje y no tengo hambre...

Oscar sonrió colocándose de lado para quedar frente a él -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Vino el doctor Andersson hace un rato, dejó algunas nuevas recomendaciones para que te sientas mejor, no quise despertarte para que te revisara ya que dijo que no era necesario, ya que mañana vendrá nuevamente- tomó una de sus manos –¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que pida más cobertores?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien- se acomodó para volver a dormir –Sólo necesito descansar- cerró los ojos.

-Gabrielle te preparó una comida especial, dijo que estaba segura que te gustaría.

-Después comeré... gracias- cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-Oscar…- Fersen insistió.

-¿Dime?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Puedo tocarte?- su voz tembló.

Ella asintió en silencio. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Fersen colarse bajo su camisón para posarse sobre su estómago, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Los hermosos ojos grises de su marido estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Nuestro hijo... ¿Se ha movido?- preguntó el conde en apenas un susurro. Le aterró notar el vientre de Oscar casi hundido, estaba muy delgada.

-No… no se mueve- lo miró tranquila –Sé que algo no está bien… me siento diferente a cuando estaba esperando a Isabelle.

-Debemos esperar, eso fue lo que me dijo Andersson- se acercó a ella -Quiero que estés bien, no me importa nada mas- retiró la mano y le arregló el camisón –Ya di aviso de que me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, saldré lo menos posible para poder estar al pendiente de lo que necesites.

-Fersen... eso no es necesario.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Como gustes... Ahora déjame dormir, estoy cansada. Despiértame en una hora para comer por favor.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó el sueco.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Él se acercó con cuidado para no molestarla y la acomodó contra su pecho. A través de la fina tela del camisón pudo palpar cada una de sus costillas. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, cuando era apenas una adolescente, le había impactado su fina y alta figura, pero jamás la había visto tan delgada, ni siquiera se comparaba a la vez que se había encontrado por casualidad con ella en París casi cinco años atrás.

-o-o-o-

Aprovechando otro día sin nieve, Oscar estaba en el jardín. Se entretuvo mirando como Isabelle reía sentada sobre un caballo mientras Fersen la afirmaba para que montara sola al dócil animal. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que él había regresado y la casa nuevamente estaba llena de vida. El conde había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes de Varennes, alegre, atento y divertido. Ya no estaba la oscuridad que había visto en él cuando llegaron de Bélgica.

Cuando se percató de que su hija se movía frenética sobre el pura sangre, se levantó del asiento que estaba usando para acercarse y corregir su postura, sabía que la niña era muy pequeña para montar y que Fersen jamás la soltaría, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia cuando sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, trató de hablar pero un terrible dolor se lo impidió. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos y un malestar generalizado. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, vio a Fersen corriendo hacia ella con Isabelle en brazos y llamándola desesperado.

-o-

Oscar abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces completamente desorientada, pudo notar que la habitación estaba clara y por lo tanto, seguramente era temprano en la mañana. Tragó saliva, sentía la boca seca y amarga debido a la sed. Intentó incorporarse pero aún se sentía mal, miró al rededor, estaba sola. Trató de sentarse en la cama y sintió que todo daba vueltas. Con la vista nublada, vio cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No te levantes!- Fersen se acercó rápido.

-Necesito agua…- apenas pudo hablar. Lo miró impactada, el siempre apuesto conde lucía unas enormes ojeras, su rostro se veía demacrado y tenía el cabello revuelto. La preocupación que sentía se traslucía en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Axel le entregó un vaso con líquido. –Bebe despacio, llevas mucho tiempo prácticamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué me pasó?- sintió que su voz sonaba extraña.

-Tuviste un aborto que casi te costó la vida- se sentó junto a ella en la cama, le quitó el vaso de las manos y la abrazó mientras besaba su cabeza –Querida mía... pensé que no sobrevivirías- susurró en su oído -Tuvimos tanto miedo- la apretó con fuerza.

-Estoy bien, no te angusties…- Oscar habló apenas en un murmullo.

-No hables… tienes que concentrarte en recuperarte, eso es lo importante en estos momentos- acarició el rostro de su esposa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Casi dos días, después tuviste periodos de semi lucidez durante un días más... delirabas de fiebre.

-Isabelle… ¿Dónde está?- se apartó de sus brazos para tratar de ponerse de pie -Quiero verla.

-Está jugando en el vestíbulo con Gabrielle- ayudándola a levantarse la abrigó con una bata, la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a salir de la habitación para que se asomara al primer piso.

Oscar se sentía mareada y muy débil, con esfuerzo se apoyó en la balaustrada. Cerró los ojos y respiró hasta que sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, pues sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Después de unos segundos en silencio, llevó una de sus manos a su plano estómago -¿Qué más dijo el médico?- preguntó.

–Tomará tiempo tu recuperación, perdiste mucho peso, debes cuidarte de los cambios de temperatura porque un simple resfrío podría matarte, debes descansar y alimentarte- la afirmó contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera al suelo en caso de un mareo.

-No me ocultes nada... ¿Qué más dijo?- Oscar insistió mientras sonreía al ver como Isabelle corría junto a Gabrielle a lo largo del pasillo del primer piso.

-Es casi seguro que no puedas tener más hijos, tu salud se deterioró mucho... al parecer el embrión no se estaba desarrollando donde correspondía y es posible que tengas daños internos- Fersen la abrazó para protegerla de los cambios de temperatura.

-Entiendo…

-Vamos a la habitación, pediré que te traigan algo de comer antes de que Isabelle suba a verte, avisaré al doctor Andersson para que venga a revisarte y conteste todas las preguntas que tengas.

Oscar asintió en silencio, Axel la ayudó a caminar hasta la cama para que se recostara nuevamente. Después de arroparla se separó de ella para salir de la habitación. -Fersen...- lo detuvo tomándolo de una mano -Estabas recién recuperándote y pasa esto… no fue mi intención que te preocuparas... no me gusta ser una molestia, ni menos una causa de angustia.

Él se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó sus manos –Oscar... sé que nuestro matrimonio está lejos de ser uno convencional y estoy plenamente consciente de lo que te une a mi es principalmente nuestra amistad, pero eso no significa que no honre los votos de en la salud y enfermedad- besó su frente –Me cuidaste cuando lo necesité, es mi turno ahora.

* * *

 **Versalles, Diciembre de 1791**

El ex comandante de la Guardia Imperial caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras analizaba la estrategia a seguir. Hace sólo un par de días había regresado a Versalles, motivado únicamente con la búsqueda de André. Mientras Girodelle evaluaba como lograr su cometido, concluyó que iniciaría la búsqueda de forma independiente y sin pedir ayuda al patriarca de la familia Jarjayes, pues no deseaba enfrentarse nuevamente a quien tanto lo había decepcionado.

La última vez que había visto a André estaba bien vestido y sobre un excelente caballo. Sabía que era un hombre culto y con la educación de un noble pese a ser parte del Tercer Estado, con esas pistas, la lógica indicaba que estaba trabajando en un buen lugar. Decidió comenzar a buscarlo en el sector literario de la ciudad, lugar en donde se concentraban los políticos, escritores, periodistas y artistas.

Se vistió con ropas oscuras, amarró su largo cabello en una coleta y lo cubrió con un sombrero. Se miró a espejo y sonrió ante la perspectiva de verse tan diferente. Tomó la modesta, pero abrigada, capa que estaba sobre una silla en su habitación y salió con dirección a París.

-o-

Mientras caminaba protegiéndose del frío viento de invierno, a lo lejos observó una joven que caía al suelo mientras intentaba defenderse de un grupo de niños que trataban de asaltarla, sin pensarlo corrió a socorrerla.

-¿Madeimoselle se encuentra usted bien?– la ayudó a levantarse tendiéndole una mano.

-Sí- la joven se puso de pie de forma elegante y sacudió su abrigo de la nieve que se le había adherido –Muchas gracias por su ayuda- sonrió dulcemente.

-Si gusta puedo perseguir a los ladronzuelos...- Víctor soltó la delicada mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas.

-No por favor, no se preocupe- la mujer acomodó su cabello de forma inconsciente –Sólo eran niños con hambre- volvió a sonreír –Yo puedo comprar más pan, seguramente ellos no pueden hacerlo.

-Es muy peligroso que una señorita transite sola por la ciudad, permítame acompañarla por favor hasta donde se dirigía- no supo porque sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

-Se lo agradezco, pues si mi hermano se entera de lo ocurrido me dirá lo mismo- sus ojos brillaron divertidos -Por lo que mantendré el secreto o no podré volver a salir a la calle sin ser escoltada- rió de forma cristalina.

-Perdóneme por favor, la situación me impidió presentarme como es debido- hizo una reverencia –Víctor Clemente de Girodelle a su servicio.

-Mucho gusto monsieur Girodelle- sonrió e hizo una delicada y rápida reverencia –Dianne De Soissons- comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras Víctor la acompañaba en silencio –No lo había visto en este sector anteriormente, ¿Hace mucho está en la ciudad?- antes de darle tiempo de contestar, lo interrumpió avergonzada –Perdóneme por favor, no fue mi intención ser indiscreta- se sonrojó.

-No se preocupe- Víctor sonrió. La muchacha que tenía a su lado era como un soplo de aire fresco en primavera, incluso podría jurar que su cabello olía a flores silvestres –Tiene usted razón, de cierta forma soy nuevo en la ciudad.

-Hemos llegado- la joven se detuvo frente a la puerta de la imprenta –Agradezco mucho su caballerosidad en haberme acompañado.

-Si gusta puedo esperarla hasta que realice sus encargos y acompañarla de regreso a su casa, no quisiera que su integridad esté nuevamente en peligro- la miró esperanzado.

-No se preocupe, este es mi lugar de trabajo- Dianne sonrió una vez más –Mi hermano me acompañará a casa al finalizar la jornada.

-Entonces me despido de usted con la tranquilidad de que estará a salvo- Girodelle hizo una elegante reverencia –Espero volver a verla algún día.

Dianne sonrió –También lo espero, fue un gusto conocerlo-. Hizo una reverencia de despedida y entró a su lugar de trabajo. Apenas cerró la puerta se apoyó contra ella y suspiró soñadora. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la agitación que aún sentía, pues nunca había conocido a un caballero tan fino, apuesto y elegante.

-¿Dianne, estás bien?- André la miró divertido –Parece que te fueras a desmayar- tomó el libro de pedidos del mostrador para regresar a su oficina.

-Sí… sí... estoy bien- la joven se abanicó delicadamente con un periódico que estaba cerca –André…- le habló para que se detuviera –¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros mañana?- sus ojos castaños brillaron son ilusión.

-¿Mañana?- la miró extrañado –Alain no me ha dicho nada.

-No es una invitación de Alain…- bajó la vista avergonzada –Es una invitación mía- completó la frase en apenas un murmullo.

-Sí, claro... me encantaría- André abrió la puerta de su oficina –Pero Alain debe estar de acuerdo, habla con él primero por favor- la miró de refilón y sonrió –Actualizaré el libro de pedidos, lo devolveré a su lugar en cuanto termine.

-Sí... sí claro- tartamudeó nerviosa.

Sin perder más tiempo se quitó el abrigo y tomó su lugar tras el mostrador. Durante los meses transcurridos, había conseguido acercarse a André. Ya no la trataba como una niña y había logrado que la considerara una persona adulta y capaz. Cada sonrisa que le dedicaba, junto a cada felicitación por sus logros, eran para ella una prueba de que podían ser más cercanos que empleador y empleada.

-Dianne- André se asomó fuera de su oficina –¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?

-Sí, por supuesto- la muchacha sonrió resplandeciente, arregló de forma inconsciente su cabello y estiró la falda de su vestido. Entró a la oficina y se sentó frente a él sonriendo con coquetería –¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-No estoy seguro si Alain te ha comentado algo... durante un tiempo ustedes quedarán a cargo de la imprenta, tengo un par de postulantes que contratar para que ayuden con el trabajo que hace Alain, pues ustedes dos deberán hacerse cargo de lo que yo hago- cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio –Quiero pedirte que ayudes a tu hermano a canalizar su temperamento, porque su paciencia no es de las mejores y los clientes no son todos amables.

-¿Por qué no estarás?- Dianne sintió que el frío se colaba dentro de su pecho, se esforzó al máximo para que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Durante un tiempo he estado alistando todo para viajar fuera del país, finalmente lo haré en unas semanas más- André la miró tranquilo, sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo la lastimaría pero no quería alimentar falsas esperanzas, era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cuándo regresarás?- preguntó la muchacha con la voz temblando.

-No lo sé- suspiró –Espero no estar mucho tiempo fuera, si todo sale bien, un mes después de mi partida debiéramos estar de regreso.

-¿Debiéramos? – Dianne estaba perpleja, comenzó a sentirse como una tonta al no entender nada de lo que André hablaba.

-Iré a buscar a Oscar y espero que ella me acompañe cuando regrese- explicó el impresor.

* * *

(1) _Hur mycket har du blivit min skatt ... / Cuanto has crecido tesoro mío…_

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN! Para este capítulo hay una preciosa ilustración realizada por Eödriel en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, busquen ahí el usuario Dayiap y podrán verla, la imagen se llama Isabelle. (No puedo dejar el link porque esta página no permite pegarlos)**


	26. Chapter 26

Heart to Heart I'll Be Your Man (Ambas de James Blunt)

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir con que irás a buscar a Oscar?- preguntó Dianne tratando de entender.

-Dianne, Oscar es mi esposa- André la miró directo a los ojos, sabía que le estaba causando una gran desilusión pero prefería eso a que siguiera interesándose en él de otra forma.

-Entiendo…- la joven miró sus manos tratando de ocultar su turbación, las tenía firmemente entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Se concentró en respirar profundo, no podía llorar frente a él. No, no iba a retroceder en todo lo que había avanzado para que la mirara como a una mujer y no como a una chiquilla –No te preocupes- sonrió –Me esforzaré en que Alain no golpee a ninguno de tus clientes cuando no esté de acuerdo con sus opiniones, precios o plazos- se puso de pie con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir –¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

-No, sólo quería conversar eso contigo- André bajó la vista avergonzado, pues se dio cuenta que la había lastimado y eso lo hacía sentir incomodo –Dianne…- habló antes de que saliera de su oficina.

-¿Si?- la joven se detuvo, más no volteó a mirarlo, no podía.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- abrió la puerta y salió lo más rápido posible.

Alain estaba entrando en el momento en que vio que su hermana prácticamente corría hasta la cocina, la siguió preocupado.

-Dianne… ¿Estás bien?- la tomó de los hombros para mirarla.

-Sí, sí… no te preocupes- la jovencita secó rápidamente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos castaños y trató de sonreír –No es nada.

-Estabas llorando... ¿Qué ocurrió?- insistió serio.

-Te dije que nada- se separó de él, humedeció su pañuelo con un poco de agua y refrescó su rostro.

Alain se apoyó en un muro, cruzó los brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido –No te creo.

-Alain De Soissons, eres un desconfiado- sonrió para tranquilizarlo –¿Quieres que te sirva una taza de té?

-Sí, te lo agradezco- se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que André viajaría a buscar a su esposa?- Dianne trató de parecer despreocupada mientras servía el té.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hace un rato… me preocupa que quedemos a cargo de todo- comenzó a hablar de la forma más disimulada que pudo -Me gustaría tener tiempo para aprender lo necesario y no cometer ningún error.

-Olvidé comentártelo- Alain tosió incómodo y tomó el té lo más rápido que pudo, aguantó una exclamación de dolor cuando se quemó la lengua –Saldré un rato en caso de que André pregunte por mí- se puso de pie y salió del negocio. Mientras caminaba sintió una puntada en el pecho, se sentía culpable pues había retrasado hablar con su hermana por miedo a lastimarla y ahora estaba sucediendo justo lo que él trató de evitar.

* * *

 **Suecia, Noviembre 1791**

-¿Estas segura de que quieres salir?- Fersen ayudó a Oscar a colocarse la chaqueta –Hace frío y no puedes enfermarte- insistió preocupado.

-Deja de cuestionar todo lo que quiero hacer. Si digo que quiero salir es porque lo necesito- contestó ofuscada.

Fersen la miró y sonrió -Está bien… no es necesario que te molestes tanto- colocó una capa sobre sus hombros –Espero que el aire fresco ayude a mejorar tu mal humor– rió y la abrazó sorpresivamente.

-No seas empalagoso- Oscar se soltó de sus brazos.

-Sólo te disculpo porque aún no estas recuperada y sé que ha sido un esfuerzo para ti permanecer en reposo- le tomó el cabello y lo sacó de debajo de la capa que acababa de poner sobre sus delgados hombros –Eres realmente fastidiosa cuando te lo propones- tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su brazo para ayudarla a caminar –No me ofrezco a cargarte, porque eres capaz de golpearme con lo primero que encuentres, pero no puedes bajar sola la escalera. En eso no cederé.

-Lo lamento, no quiero ser una molestia...- Oscar miró el suelo avergonzada por su infantil actitud –Es sólo que ya no resisto estar más en la habitación.

El sueco apretó la delgada mano que tenía sobre su brazo y sonrió -Lo sé.

Oscar descendió con cuidado las escaleras, apoyada en el brazo de Fersen. Después de un mes de estricto reposo en cama, se sentía un poco mareada al estar de pie. Gracias al tiempo obligado de descanso había logrado subir un poco de peso, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando terminó de bajar los escalones, su frente estaba húmeda por el esfuerzo. Se detuvo unos momentos para recobrar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Es suficiente, volvamos a la habitación- Fersen la miró preocupado.

-No… no es necesario- insistió ella.

-Oscar... estás fatigada.

-Por favor… necesito salir… siento que me ahogo encerrada, ayúdame a hacerlo.

-Está bien- la tomó en sus brazos –Pero no caminarás más, es suficiente por ahora.

Gabrielle, que los observaba atenta, abrió solícita la puerta para que pudieran salir. Cuando Fersen la colocó en un banco del jardín, donde llegaban algunos tímidos rayos de sol, Oscar cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Disfrutó sentir como la brisa movía su cabello.

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver si Isabelle despertó de su siesta para traerla aquí?- preguntó su marido.

-No… déjala- contestó –Gabrielle está al pendiente de ella, sabrá qué hacer si despierta.

El sueco se sentó a su lado y puso su brazo atrás de los hombros de Oscar para que se apoyara en él.

-¿Fersen?- la rubia habló con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Dime.

-¿Me ayudarías a montar mi caballo?

-No.

-Si insisto... ¿Conseguiré que lo hagas?

-No.

-¿Y si te amenazo?

-Tampoco, en las condiciones en que estás no te temo- Fersen la apretó de los hombros mientras ambos reían al unísono.

-¿Cuándo retomarás tus funciones en el ejército?- preguntó Oscar después de un rato en silencio –No sé cómo soportas estar tanto tiempo aquí- se acomodó, apoyándose suavemente en el amplio hombro de su marido.

-Estoy cuidando de mi familia, no estoy perdiendo el tiempo- Fersen se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la cabeza –Además, es probable que comience a trabajar en funciones más diplomáticas que militares. Supongo que no te molesta tener un esposo que se dedique más a trabajos de escritorio que de armas.

-Te felicito, sin duda tienes condiciones más que suficientes para ser un exitoso diplomático y estadista- Oscar respiró profundo –Tengo frío, creo que necesito regresar a la habitación- se enderezó.

-Tienes mucha fe en mi persona- Fersen sonrió y se puso de pie -¿Quieres caminar hasta la puerta?

-No es un asunto de fe, sólo digo lo que veo... eres un hombre inteligente- Oscar se apoyó en él para ponerse de pie –Caminaré hasta la entrada, después puedes comportarte como el atento caballero que tanto disfrutas ser y ayudarme a llegar hasta la habitación- sonrió.

-o-

Desde hace dos semanas, Oscar salía por ratos al jardín cada vez que no nevaba. Esa sencilla rutina le había ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor y tolerar de forma más tranquila el reposo que aún debía cumplir. Ese día, se había recostado temprano debido a que le dolía la cabeza y la ventisca no había dado tregua, imposibilitando cualquier opción de salir del palacete. Isabelle estaba con ella en la habitación.

-Hija, por favor detente- trató de tranquilizar a la niña que saltaba sobre la cama, jugando con el caballo de madera que le había traído Fersen de su último viaje. La pequeña la miró y saltó con más energía mientras reía. Molesta, la tomó de los hombros -¡Isabelle, basta!- miró duramente a su hija, pues su paciencia se había acabado producto del persistente dolor de cabeza que tenía. La niña la miró asustada y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fersen abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Pappa…- la niña estiró los brazos hacia él mientras seguía llorando.

Oscar lo miró consternada. -¿Cuando le enseñaste eso?- preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fersen tomó a Isabelle en sus brazos, la niña dejó de llorar en ese instante y hundió su pequeño rostro en el cuello del sueco -¿Podrías calmarte? ... la estás asustando- le pidió.

-¡La estas malcriando, no puede ser que llore sin motivos!- Oscar trató de ponerse de pie.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta, preocupada al escuchar el llanto de la niña. Fersen besó el negro cabello de la pequeña hasta que dejó de llorar. Cuando la vio calmada, se la entregó a la Nana para que la sacara de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta volteó a mirar a Oscar.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?... si me dice papá es porque lo soy- sentenció.

Oscar bajó la vista por un momento mientras se sentaba en la cama nuevamente –No, no lo eres... y no debiste haberle enseñado eso sin consultarme.

-Sí lo soy, soy el único padre que conoce... ¿O quieres que le enseñe a decirme Fersen así como lo haces tú?

Oscar, al verse sin argumentos resopló e insistió con el otro tema -La estás malcriando, será una niña obstinada y mimada si la dejas hacer todo lo que se propone.

-No lo será- el conde se acercó –La trato como lo que es, una niña… ¿Te gustaría que me comporte como tu padre lo hizo contigo?... te informo que es normal mimar y querer a los niños, lo que no es normal es criarlos como pequeños militares- la miró a los ojos. Oscar levantó la mano para golpearlo, él la detuvo -Deja de buscar excusas para negar la realidad, Isabelle es mi hija, André es su padre biológico pero él no está y nunca estará, soy yo el que está aquí y no permitiré que mi hija sea criada de una forma que no me parece.

-No me hables así- siseó Oscar moviendo el brazo para que la soltara, comenzó a respirar en forma agitada.

Fersen la miró preocupado, vio que su frente estaba cubierta por gotas de sudor. La tocó con la palma de su mano. -Estas ardiendo en fiebre… - su voz se quebró por la preocupación.

-Déjame, estoy bien- apartó la mano de Fersen de su frente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- insistió el sueco.

-Te dije que estoy bien- trató de sentarse nuevamente en la cama. Sintió nauseas, se paró rápido y vomitó en la jofaina vacía que estaba cerca de su tocador.

Los brazos de Fersen la sostuvieron antes de que caer al suelo debido a un violento mareo. -¿Oscar qué te pasa?- comenzó a sacudirla suavemente para evitar que se desmayara, la tomó en brazos y la dejó en la cama. Abrió la puerta asustado, corrió a buscar a su hermana y le pidió que mandara a llamar al médico de la familia. Al volver a la alcoba se acercó nuevamente a la cama. –Perdóname no debí hacerte enfadar de esa forma...- susurró en el oído de la rubia mientras le sostenía la cabeza sobre su pecho, le besó los cabellos –No fue mi intención- sintió terror de perderla, pues le desesperaba verla tan débil.

-Fersen… Por favor no me muevas tanto o esta vez vomitaré sobre ti- murmuró Oscar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

-Estoy cansada de ser una carga- se enderezó un poco –No te preocupes… he estado comiendo más de lo habitual para recuperar peso lo antes posible, eso me hizo sentir mal.

-No me asustes de esta forma por favor- se acomodó en la cama y la acunó contra su pecho –No me gusta discutir contigo... ya no lo hacemos...- susurró contra su cabeza.

-Discúlpame... no quise gritarte, no debí haber reaccionado así- se acomodó entre sus largas piernas y lo abrazó, se había acostumbrado al contacto de su cuerpo siempre tibio –Sé que para Isabelle eres su padre- hundió el rostro en su pecho. Pese a que sólo con André había mantenido un contacto tan cercano, con Fersen le era muy fácil sentirse cómoda al ser consentida por él.

-Lo sé… y lo entiendo- la abrazó mas fuerte. Recorrió con una de sus manos su espalda hasta llegar al final de ella y apretó suavemente uno de sus glúteos –Es verdad que has recuperado peso- rió contra su cabeza –Hace meses no te veo desnuda… pero esto ya se parece a lo que recuerdo.

-Eres un necio- Oscar se separó de él riendo –El pobre doctor Andersson llegará pensando que estoy muerta- sus ojos azules brillaron divertidos.

-Le pago muy bien por cada visita, eso le ayudará a olvidar cualquier molestia- Fersen volvió a reír –Además tienes fiebre, no está de más que te revise- apoyó el mentón en la frente de la mujer y continuó riendo –Te besaría… pero acabas de vomitar- hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Es verdad!- Oscar se cubrió la boca y rió hasta que brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos. Se puso de pie con cuidado y fue a su tocador, lavó su cara con agua fresca y se enjuagó la boca. Sintió como Fersen colocaba una bata en su espalda para abrigarla, respiró tranquila y se apoyó en él –Gracias- murmuró.

* * *

 **Francia, Diciembre de 1791**

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Dianne?- Alain tomó un sorbo de vino y miró molesto a André –Lleva más de una semana triste.

–Lo lamento, no quise lastimarla- el aludido dejó el vaso sobre el mesón de la taberna –Sólo le dije que iba a buscar a mi esposa- sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto me cuesta no romperte la cara por haber herido a mi hermana?- la voz del ex teniente estaba cargada de ira.

-Alain, jamás hice algo que alentara los sentimientos de Dianne- André se peinó con las manos –No soy responsable de los afectos que ella pueda haber desarrollado por mí.

-Lo sé… sólo por eso no estás en este momento en el suelo con tu bonita nariz quebrada- volvió a beber en silencio –¿Qué hace falta para que viajes? Pareciera que estas posponiendo sin razón el ir a buscar a Oscar.

-Sí que estás molesto…- rió –En realidad quieres que me marche lo antes posible- al ver que Alain lo miraba aún enojado, dejó de reír y aclaró la garganta –Estoy esperando que me entreguen la casa que acabo de alquilar para poder dejar instalados algunos muebles.

-¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que ella no quiera regresar contigo?

-No, no lo he considerado- André se molestó ante la pregunta de su amigo, obviamente lo había considerado, pero no podía admitirlo.

-La conoces mejor que yo, no puedes negar que estará furiosa al saber que le mentiste durante años- Alain se sirvió más vino.

-Lo sé- André se puso de pie, y frunció el ceño molesto –Pero debo creer que me perdonará cuando le explique todo lo que ha ocurrido, si no tengo al menos esa esperanza, no tendría sentido ir a buscarla- apoyó una mano en el mesón.

-No te enojes conmigo, sólo te hice una pregunta… tienes que estar abierto a todas las posibilidades- Alain sonrió burlón, quería molestarlo y lo había conseguido.

-Te espero mañana temprano en la imprenta- André dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre el mesón y salió de la taberna.

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla del río Sena. Por supuesto que había pensado en que le diría a Oscar, sería difícil justificar el haberla hecho creer durante más de dos años que él estaba muerto. La conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que se pondría furiosa al darse cuenta de la mentira, pero debía intentarlo. Ya no podía estar sin ella.

* * *

Dianne se sentó en uno de los bancos de Champs-Èlysèes. Aprovechando que su hermano había salido, se había escabullido de su casa. Necesitaba estar sola y lejos de él, pues no podía arriesgarse a que la sorprendiera llorando. Cerró por un segundo los ojos y trató de serenarse mientras discretas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Desde que André le había dicho que iría a buscar a su esposa, se sentía desolada, pero no podía reprocharle nada, él siempre había sido un caballero, incluso cuando sutilmente le había dado a entender que no tenía ojos para otra mujer. Sin poder aguantar más la angustia, se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar el llanto que por fin brotaba de su corazón, no se había atrevido a llorar frente a Alain por miedo a que se molestara con ella por haber desatendido sus consejos o con André, si creía que él la había ilusionado. Su hermano tenía razón, jamás debería haberse fijado en su empleador.

-Señorita Soissons ¿Está usted bien?

Dianne levantó la vista nerviosa, lo primero que vio fue una mano enguantada sosteniendo un pañuelo frente a ella.

-Perdóneme no quise asustarla- sonrió Girodelle.

-Qué vergüenza...- aceptó el pañuelo y secó delicadamente sus lágrimas –Lamento que me vea así- bajó la vista mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-¿Hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?- Víctor hizo un gesto con la mano apuntando el espacio que estaba al lado de ella en la banqueta.

-Perdone, siéntese por favor- le cedió espacio para que se sentara junto a ella –No… no se preocupe, estaré bien.

-Usted estaba llorando- la miró con dulzura. No podía explicarse por qué cada vez que la veía sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla.

-Sí… pero no es nada- sonrió –Ya pasará… hay cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse- se puso de pie –Está oscureciendo y debo regresar a mi casa antes de que anochezca.

-Esta vez, ¿Me permitirá acompañarla?- el espigado hombre se puso de pie.

Dianne lo miró, era considerablemente más alto que ella, increíblemente apuesto y con unos maravillosos ojos verdes, eran claros y brillantes. Le recordó a André en altura y complexión, pero de inmediato desechó esa idea, eran completamente diferentes. -Se lo agradecería. Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente.

-¿Su hermano está bien?- preguntó Girodelle después de unos minutos.

-Sí, Alain está perfectamente- lo miró curiosa -¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Me pareció extraño verla nuevamente sola, más aún cuando usted me había dicho lo sobreprotector que es su hermano- sonrió.

-Sí, tiene razón- contestó su sonrisa –Alain... no sabe que estoy fuera de casa... Y espero que no lo descubra o es capaz de poner llave a la puerta para asegurarse de que no salga sin su compañía.

Víctor la miró hipnotizado. Desde que la conoció no había logrado sacarla de su cabeza. La joven que tenía frente a si era todo un misterio, su ropa era sencilla pero impecable, sus modales eran finos y delicados, trabajaba en una imprenta y por lo tanto era una persona educada, su belleza era casi angelical y su personalidad llena de dulzura e ingenuidad. Inconscientemente la comparó con Oscar, eran completamente diferentes, mas bien opuestas, y eso, lo maravillaba. -Esperemos que no la descubra entonces para poder volver a coincidir en algún lugar de la ciudad- sonrió al mirarla.

-Hemos llegado- anunció Dianne deteniéndose frente al pequeño departamento que alquilaba su hermano –Me gustaría invitarlo a pasar y al menos ofrecerle una taza de té en agradecimiento por su amabilidad- bajó la vista sonrojada –Pero me temo que mi hogar no es una vivienda como a las que usted está acostumbrado.

-Señorita Soissons- el hombre levantó con su dedo la fina barbilla de ella –No debe usted avergonzarse de nada, los tiempos han cambiado y ahora somos todos iguales- retiró la mano cuando vio que ella se sonrojaba al mirarlo –Agradezco su intención, pero no sería correcto que yo entrara a su casa sin la apropiada invitación y compañía de su hermano.

-Tienes usted razón- sonrió nerviosa –Muchas gracias nuevamente por su gentileza y caballerosidad.

* * *

 **Francia, Febrero de 1792**

Víctor Clemente de Girodelle casi había olvidado su intención de encontrar a André, pues las últimas veces que había concurrido a París eran únicamente con el fin de volver a ver a Dianne De Soissons. Durante el último mes había vuelto a recorrer los lugares donde se habían encontrado sin tener éxito, pese a eso, se había negado a actuar de forma intrépida y buscarla en su lugar de trabajo, no deseaba importunarla o asustarla, pese a eso, seguía luchando con su racionalidad, ya no soportaba más la idea de no verla y hablar con ella. Después de dar algunas vueltas en su habitación, decidió dar por primera vez en su vida un "salto al vacío" e ir en su búsqueda. Se colocó el sencillo sombrero que usaba cuando iba a la ciudad y salió decidido de la mansión de su familia. Necesitaba verla nuevamente, hablar con ella… pensó en Oscar por un momento, había estado perdidamente enamorado de esa indomable mujer durante años, pero jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando el rostro de Dianne apareció frente a él como una vívida imagen.

Esperó con paciencia cerca de la imprenta, atento a cualquier movimiento. Pestañeó varias veces antes de creer lo que estaba viendo. André caminaba acompañado de otro hombre, ambos conversaban animadamente; pensó en acercarse pero se detuvo unos segundos al ver que ingresaban a la imprenta donde trabajaba Dianne. Como no quería causarle mala impresión a la joven, decidió esperar a que André saliera del local para hablar con él.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, comenzó a impacientarse, era imposible que hubiera salido sin que él lo notara. Pensó por unos instantes que hacer. Se sentía en deuda con André, por su responsabilidad el padre de Oscar la había encontrado. El ex sirviente le había advertido que no confiara en el general Jarjayes y él no lo había escuchado. Decidido a enmendar sus errores caminó hacia la imprenta, giró con cuidado la manilla, se sentía nervioso.

-Monsieur Girodelle, que sorpresa- Dianne lo saludó sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

-Señorita Soissons- se quitó el sombrero para hacer una discreta reverencia –Necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- pestañeó varias veces tratando de entender a qué se refería -¿En que podría ayudarlo yo?

-Hace un rato atrás dos hombres entraron a este lugar, llevo semanas buscando a uno de ellos- se acercó nervioso al mostrador y apoyó una de las manos sobre el mesón.

-Durante la tarde sólo entraron mi hermano y nuestro empleador- lo vio nervioso, trató de tranquilizarlo apoyando delicadamente la mano sobre el mesón, a sólo unos centímetros de la enguantada mano de Girodelle –¿Está seguro de que entraron aquí?

-Estoy seguro- Víctor pestañeó lentamente mirándola a los ojos, se inclinó un poco acercando su rostro al de ella sin poder controlarse. Dianne se sonrojó, bajó la vista por unos segundos y después de un momento en silencio lo miró a los ojos nuevamente. Ambos sintieron que el mundo se detenía por unos instantes. ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

-¡Dianne! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- se separaron asustados, ninguno de los dos había escuchado cuando Alain había salido de la oficina de André. El enorme hombre se acercó furioso y tomó a Víctor del cuello de la capa –Hice una pregunta y estoy esperando una respuesta.

-¡Alain suéltalo… eres un bruto!- Dianne tomó el brazo de su hermano tratando de que soltara a Girodelle.

Víctor tomó firmemente las manos de Alain para que lo soltara y lo miró molesto –Creo que no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente- contestó serio.

-Alain ¿Con quién perdiste la paciencia ahora?- André salió de su oficina – Girodelle... ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo miró sin entender.

-¿Éste es Girodelle?- Alain preguntó en voz alta. Después de unos segundos lo empujó para separarse de él -¿Qué buscas aquí?

-André…- Víctor lo miró y arregló su capa -Necesito hablar contigo, hay algo importante que debo decirte relacionado con Oscar.

* * *

 **Suecia, Enero de 1792**

Hans Axel Von Fersen inició su jornada desayunando junto a Isabelle, esa rutina la había adoptado durante la convalecencia de Oscar y era algo que le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Después de comer, el alto hombre y la pequeña niña jugaron durante un par de horas en el salón principal, debido al invierno les fue imposible salir a pasear. Cerca de la hora de almuerzo, subió a la habitación para avisarle a su esposa que iría a la ciudad y permanecería ahí durante el resto del día, pues debía atender algunas reuniones. Cuando entró al dormitorio, ella estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en la enorme la bañera que había en una esquina de la alcoba.

-Perdona... no sabía que te estabas bañando- bajó la vista para no incomodarla al mirarla directamente –Quería avisarte que estaré fuera durante el resto del día.

-Fersen…

-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo de la ciudad?- preguntó aún mirando el suelo.

Oscar sonrió y sacó un brazo del agua -¿Quieres acompañarme en la tina?- lo invitó con las mejillas sonrojadas y la voz temblando, pese a avergonzarse de su actitud, había pensado mucho tiempo y quería dar un paso en la relación con el conde.

Fersen levantó la vista sonriendo -¿Estás segura?- sus ojos grises brillaron curiosos y excitados -¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre nuevamente?

-Estoy segura... no te hagas de rogar porque no lo repetiré- bromeó.

El sueco puso llave a la puerta y en segundos se desnudó para entrar en el agua. Oscar se sentó en su regazo mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su marido.

-Esperé años por esto- jadeó excitado el sueco en el oído de su esposa, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la fina espalda mojada de la rubia hasta llegar a su nuca. Afirmó su esbelto y blanco cuello para besarla.

Oscar suspiró al sentir como se unían sus cuerpos. Apoyó la frente contra la de él y lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio. Lo besó mientras se afirmaba de sus hombros. Después de unos minutos, tomó el apuesto rostro del hombre que era su marido entre sus manos, entregándose y permitiendo que él marcara el ritmo de la unión –Fersen...- suspiró fuerte, él la miró sin dejar de moverse -Creo que puedo enamorarme de ti nuevamente- habló entre jadeos de placer.

Fersen se detuvo por unos segundos y la observó con detención. Con una de las manos le acarició el cabello, que, pese a estar mojado, brillaba como un manto tejido con hilos de oro. Deslizó uno de los dedos por el contorno del rostro de la mujer buscando grabar en su memoria ese momento. La abrazó con fuerza, sintió su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho y respiró profundo –No te arrepentirás... prometo que no te arrepentirás...- susurró en su oído antes de volver a besarla.

-o-

-En cualquier momento vendrán a buscarnos para almorzar- murmuró Oscar dejándose caer contra la almohada.

-Aunque no lo creas, prefiero quedarme aquí- Axel sonrió mientras trenzaba entre sus dedos un mechón del rubio cabello de su esposa –Sin duda, disfruto más esto que comer.

-Sé que es así- Oscar se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo de frente –Si no me equivoco habías venido a avisarme que ibas a la ciudad... ¿Tenías algunas reuniones?- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda desnuda.

-Sí… a eso había venido... ya lo había olvidado, eres una distracción muy poderosa- sonrió mientras la cubría con la ropa de cama –Deberías abrigarte, aún no estas totalmente recuperada.

-Ya estoy bien- sonrió –He sido una paciente ejemplar durante tres meses, he tomado muy pocas clases y he seguido al pie de la letra el régimen de alimentación que hizo Gabrielle, créeme, ya estoy bien.

-Avisaré que faltaré a las reuniones de hoy- el conde se levantó de la cama, recogió su camisa y pantalones del piso. Se vistió rápido y fue por un camisón al armario. –Abrígate por favor, no quiero que tu salud se comprometa nuevamente- le entregó la ropa y la besó en la frente –Bajaré un momento para enviar un mensajero que informe que tuve un compromiso importante que me impedirá asistir a las reuniones programadas- Oscar se vistió con el camisón y se recostó nuevamente -No te muevas de aquí, tengo planes para nosotros... traeré algo de comer- susurró riendo contra su boca antes de besarla.

Suaves y dulces caricias en su rostro despertaron a Oscar, se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Abrió los ojos y vio a Isabelle recostada a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza y acarició su cabello. -Mi niña preciosa- murmuró contra la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Creo que tendrán que cambiar los planes que tenía para el resto del día- Fersen sonrió pícaro –Encontré a esta señorita en el pasillo e insistió en acompañarnos- se recostó al lado de ellas –¿Tienes hambre? traje un poco de queso y vino.

-No, aún no tengo hambre- lo miró sonriendo.

Isabelle dio media vuelta y se lanzó riendo a los brazos de Fersen. Él la recibió y se acostó en la cama mientras la levantaba sobre su cabeza provocando carcajadas en la pequeña. Después de jugar un rato, la niña buscó los brazos de su madre y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho comenzó a quedarse dormida. Oscar aspiró el aroma de su negro cabello con los ojos cerrados durante unos momentos, cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada de Fersen.

Él se acercó más y las abrazó acomodándose para dormir. -Oscar…- susurró junto a su oído.

-¿Si?- contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Eres Feliz?

La ex militar se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. Aún con los ojos cerrados pensó en su hija, era una niña sana y feliz, pensó en el trabajo que realizaba, era un trabajo que la hacía sentirse útil, activa e independiente, pensó en André y en como atesoraba su recuerdo, ya sin tanto dolor ni desesperación... finalmente pensó en el hombre que estaba acostado a su lado y en como él la hacía sentir y reír. Abrió los ojos y lo miró sonriendo –Sí… lo soy.

* * *

Girodelle se quitó la capa y los guantes con calma antes de sentarse frente a André en su oficina.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó el impresor de forma impaciente.

-André… Hace meses atrás me encontré con Fersen aquí en París.

-¿Con Fersen?, sé que estuvo aquí pero como participe en la fuga de Varennes- lo miró confundido –Prácticamente nadie lo vio.

-También fui parte de ese plan- Víctor bajó la voz hasta casi un murmullo –Debí esperar un tiempo y asegurarme de que no me buscaban para poder regresar a la ciudad.

-Pierde cuidado, jamás te denunciaría.

-Lo sé… por esa razón te lo he contado.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir de Oscar?- Preguntó André, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho -Ella… ¿Está bien?

-Ella y Fersen se casaron hace un tiempo- dijo directamente Girodelle, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la tranquilidad que sintió al decir esas palabras en voz alta, ya no sentía dolor.

-¿Qué dices?- André no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió que los oídos le zumbaban y las palmas de las manos se le humedecían –Debe haber un error… eso no es posible.

-André, es cierto, es preciso que me creas- Victor sintió lástima por el hombre que tenía frente a si. El también había sentido dolor cuando se enteró del enlace, pero sabía que su dolor no se compraba en lo más mínimo a lo que debía estar sintiendo el hombre que tenía en frente.

-No puede ser…. Ella no se casaría con él… la conozco- André llevó una de sus manos al cuello de su camisa y soltó su pañuelo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Después de que me enteré, fui donde el general Jarjayes a comunicárselo- Girodelle guardó silencio unos segundos al ver la mirada furiosa de André –Déjame terminar por favor… tenías razón, siempre la tuviste… ama a su hija pero no la ama más que a sus títulos, linaje y prestigio- apretó en sus manos los guantes que sostenía –Me dio a entender que él había intervenido en ese enlace, no me dio sus razones ni me dijo como lo logró… pero estoy seguro de que si se casaron, fue debido a algo que él dijo o hizo.

-¿Cuándo se casaron?- a André le costó pronunciar cada palabra.

-No lo sé, pero me enteré hace más de siete meses- vio como André apoyaba los codos en la mesa y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, se veía realmente destrozado –Lamento no haber podido avisarte antes… quise decirle a Fersen que tú estabas vivo pero no tuve la oportunidad, no lo volví a ver después de la única reunión que tuvimos.

-Entiendo…- contestó sin levantar la vista de la mesa de su escritorio.

-André, lo siento mucho… mis sentimientos son verdaderos, lamento profundamente darte esta noticia- se puso de pie –Debes hablar con Oscar, no dejes que siga pensando que estás muerto- André guardo silencio y continuó con la vista perdida en la mesa, Víctor insistió -Ella te eligió a ti por sobe todas las cosas, abandonó todo para estar contigo… Si está con Fersen es sólo porque cree que tú no existes.

-Gracias por tu visita- con esas palabras André dio por terminada la conversación.

Girodelle salió de la oficina en silencio, cuando levantó la vista, Dianne estaba apoyada delicadamente en el mostrador mirándolo ansiosa.

-Señorita Soissons- trató de acercarse para hablar con ella. Alain le cortó el paso colocándose frente a él –Supongo que usted es el hermano de la señorita, Alain si no me equivoco- extendió una mano para saludarlo.

El enorme hombre de ojos castaños lo miró con seriedad y cruzó los brazos.

-Alain, eres un mal educado- Dianne trató de interceder acercándose a ellos –Víctor, discúlpelo por favor- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Ustedes… ¿De dónde se conocen? ¿Y por qué se tratan con tanta familiaridad?- la mirada de Alain estaba cargada de severidad –Dianne, sería bueno que te enteres que este hombre es un maldito aristócrata y no sólo eso, además durante años tuvo como única aspiración casarse con la esposa de André.

Dianne abrió los ojos impactada. Sus bellos y soñadores ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas, miró a Víctor. El alto hombre de largo cabello castaño miraba a Alain molesto.

-Señorita Soissons eso es parte del pasado- el ex comandante trató de acercarse nuevamente a ella.

Alain volvió a cruzarse en su camino -Es hora de que se retire "conde" De Girodelle- pronunció la palabra conde con desprecio.

Víctor hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la imprenta.

-Eres realmente cruel cuando te lo propones- Dianne golpeó uno de los brazos de su hermano –No tienes remedio, estás lleno de prejuicios- su rostro estaba lívido de rabia.

Alain la miró desconcertado, nunca la había visto tan molesta –Dianne... ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Girodelle?- Su hermana dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina sin contestarle. Alain quedó pasmado mirándola en medio de la recepción de la imprenta, vio salir a André de su oficina con su chaqueta en la mano. -André... ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué te dijo Girodelle?

-Iré a hablar con Bernard, viajaré la próxima semana- contestó antes de salir del local.

* * *

 **16 de Marzo de 1792**

-Fersen… - Oscar habló en el oído de su marido, al no conseguir despertarlo lo movió con energía –¡Fersen, despierta!

El conde se sentó asustado en la cama –Terminarás quedando viuda si sigues despertándome de esa forma- se restregó los ojos tratando de aclarar su cabeza -¿Qué pasa?

-Alguien llegó con un mensaje, es urgente- le pasó una bata para que se abrigara –Preguntaron por ti... vamos, levántate- lo apuró.

-¿A esta hora?- se levantó rápido y abrigó. Salió de la habitación seguido por Oscar, que no le perdía pisada.

En el vestíbulo estaba un mensajero acompañado de una de las doncellas de la casa. La vestimenta del lacayo era de palacio.

-Conde Von Fersen...- extendió un sobre lacrado. El estadista recibió el mensaje y lo abrió rápidamente. -¿Algo que deba contestar?- preguntó el mensajero.

-No, eso es todo... Muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

En cuanto el mensajero salió de la casa, Fersen tomó a Oscar de un brazo y se encerró con ella en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la rubia sin entender.

-Está noche atentaron contra el rey, está grave y es probable que no sobreviva- la miró asustado –Si muere, su hermano será regente hasta que Gustavo IV tenga edad suficiente para gobernar.

-No puede ser...- lo miró nerviosa –Eres muy cercano a su majestad... Si muere, estarás en peligro.

-Así es- el sueco se revolvió el cabello -Si Carlos de Södermanland llega al trono, nuestra familia completa caerá en desgracia- comenzó a caminar nervioso por la biblioteca.

-Dime las implicancias concretas… explícame- Oscar cruzó los brazos y lo miró atenta.

-Perderé todos mis beneficios y privilegios...incluso pueden tratar de encarcelarme bajo alguna falsa acusación de traición, soy un estadista _gustaviano_ y Carlos luchará hasta las últimas consecuencias para que Gustavo IV nunca llegue al trono- la miró asustado –Si el rey muere, estaremos todos en peligro.

-Pensemos… debe haber una solución- trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Tú, nuestra hija y mi hermana deben salir de Suecia lo antes posible… al menos por un tiempo- tomó sus manos y las besó –Son mi familia, no puedo dejar que nada les ocurra.

-No te dejaré solo- contestó Oscar con seguridad.

-No te preocupes, yo las seguiré en cuanto pueda- la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella, prácticamente arrastrándola, hasta la habitación de Sofía.

-Fersen, detente- Oscar tiró de su mano –No puedes decidir por mí… Dime ahora mismo que es lo que estás pensando- le exigió.

-Deben irse a Bélgica… mañana enviaré un mensajero a mis contactos para que alisten una casa a la brevedad. Tienes que viajar con Sofía e Isabelle a tu cuidado- la miró nervioso –Sólo tú puedes viajar con ellas en mi lugar, contigo nada les pasará, puedes defenderlas en caso de una emboscada y encargarte de todo al llegar allá- habló atropelladamente.

-No quiero irme, no quiero huir nuevamente.

-Debes hacerlo- golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana antes de entrar –Sofía, debemos alistar todo para cerrar la casa. Viajarán en un par de días a Bélgica.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar su review… es el combustible para seguir escribiendo (los leo todos). Estaré desconectada un par de semanas por lo que trataré de subir otro capítulo (aunque no sé si alcance XD).**

 **Saludos desde Chile**


	27. Chapter 27

Already Gone (Sleeping at Last)

Jealous (Labrinth)

* * *

 **Suecia, Marzo de 1792**

-¿Hay noticias de su majestad?- Oscar abrió la puerta del palacete en cuanto vio por la ventana del estudio que Fersen entregaba su caballo a un mozo de cuadra.

-Sigue grave… está agónico- el sueco subió rápido por las escaleras, Oscar lo acompañó –La casa en Bélgica estará lista durante esta semana, me lo acaban de confirmar- abrió la puerta de la habitación –Pueden irse mañana mismo.

-Fersen, cálmate… estás muy nervioso- lo tomó de los hombros para que la mirara –¿Estás seguro de que lo mejor es que nos vayamos?

-Perdona- la abrazó –Todo está muy confuso en la corte, supongo que me contagié con ese ánimo- miró la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar –Oscar... debes alistarte, no pueden quedarse aquí- tomó su rostro entre las manos –Por favor, haz lo que te pido.

-No quiero dejarte solo... y no quiero huir otra vez.

-Debes hacerlo, Isabelle, Sofía y Gabrielle estarán a tu cuidado, serás responsable de su seguridad- la abrazó de los hombros –En cuanto ustedes se vayan, me trasladaré a la ciudad.

-Está bien… comenzaré a alistar todo…- contestó Oscar con pesar -¿Cuándo te reunirás con nosotras?

-Apenas me sea posible salir del país lo haré, debo esperar que el estado de salud del rey se aclare, para bien o para mal.

-o-

-Aquí están los documentos de las propiedades a mi nombre, también están los certificados del dinero en los distintos bancos, guárdalos junto a los certificados de nuestro matrimonio y el acta de nacimiento de Isabelle, también está mi testamento actualizado- Fersen intentó entregarle a Oscar una gruesa carpeta de cuero con todos los documentos nombrados.

-Fersen no es necesario- se alejó –Tengo suficiente dinero para mantenernos por un tiempo, no has permitido que gaste nada de lo que he ganado impartiendo clases... - resopló -Ni siquiera alcanzo a comprar cosas para Isabelle porque tú y tu hermana siempre se adelantan- lo miró seria, pues ese era uno de los pocos motivos de discusión que aún no lograban solucionar.

-Ese dinero es tuyo- el conde insistió en entregarle la carpeta e ignoró la naciente discusión -Como mi esposa, debes tener todo lo que te estoy entregando, durante años has administrado tu propia casa y dinero, por lo que no tendrás problema en hacerlo nuevamente- al ver que ella no recibía la carpeta, la dejó sobre el escritorio –Tómala... no seas obstinada, no perdamos más tiempo por favor- se puso de pie y rodeando el escritorio se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos –Oscar, debes hacerte cargo de todo al salir de aquí, trataré de reunirme con ustedes a la brevedad, pero es posible que no lo pueda hacer.

-Obviamente puedo hacerme cargo de todo, lo que me molesta es que estás comportándote de manera visceral, no estás pensando con la cabeza fría... es más, sólo estás siendo pesimista.

-¡Y tú estás siendo incrédula!

-No es necesario que me grites, no soy una estúpida- lo miró molesta.

-Perdóname… estoy nervioso- la abrazó y besó su cabello –Las extrañaré… hazte cargo de mi hermana en caso de que me ocurra algo por favor… ella tiene dinero y propiedades a su nombre, pero no quiero que esté sola.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas, jamás la dejaría sola- lo abrazó con fuerza –Ven, siéntate un rato conmigo- lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea –Quiero decirte algunas cosas antes de irnos- se sentaron juntos –Si no te vuelvo a ver, quiero que sepas todo lo que siento… no puedo permitir que pase nuevamente lo que me ocurrió con André- sus ojos se humedecieron –Agradezco el haberte conocido, por ti tuve el valor de admitir mis sentimientos como mujer- levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla –Y gracias a que no me correspondiste en ese momento, fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por André... y tuve la dicha de vivir ese amor intensamente.

-Oscar... - intentó ponerse de pie; ella lo detuvo -No puedo creer que estemos hablando esto, justo ahora.

-Escúchame- apretó sus manos –No me iré sin decirte lo que siento.

Fersen bajó la vista –Es que no entiendo porqué estamos hablando de esto... estamos bien, no es necesario volver sobre el pasado- insistió.

–Quiero decirte que soy feliz contigo- insistió ella -Axel… mírame.

Fersen levantó la vista, soltó sus manos y tomándola de la nuca la atrajo para besarla –Repite mi nombre- pidió separándose unos segundos de sus labios.

-Axel…- susurró sonriendo y lo besó nuevamente -Gracias por haber salvado mi vida cuando sentí que moriría de desesperación y tristeza, gracias por amar a Isabelle sin condiciones– con cariño le acarició el cabello –Gracias por sacarme de la oscuridad cada vez que he estado a punto de perderme en ella- apretó sus manos con fuerza -Te esperaremos en Bélgica- lo besó suavemente en los labios –Prométeme que harás lo posible por encontrarte con nosotras- lo miró a los ojos. Él la abrazó.

-Lo prometo- después de unos segundos Fersen habló soltándola despacio -Vamos, están esperándote afuera- se pusieron de pie. Tomó la carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio y la puso sobre las manos de su esposa -Esto es tuyo.

-Escúchame- aceptó la carpeta -Hay algo más- se detuvieron antes de salir -Con André estábamos predestinados, nuestras almas siempre fueron una sola... íbamos a estar juntos tarde o temprano- lo miró con cariño -He entendido eso y también he aceptado que era algo que pasaría inevitablemente... y contigo- respiró profundo -La vida nos reunió... y eso también lo he aceptado, somos amigos y compañeros- sonrió -Confió en ti y quiero que también tú lo hagas, si las cosas se complican debes avisarme- apretó una de las manos de su marido -Te puedo ayudar, ya no soy la mujer que trajiste a tu casa, ya no estoy vulnerable ni desolada... ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí- contestó él con la garganta apretada -Te avisaré si algo pasa... lo prometo.

Oscar asintió y salieron juntos del palacete. Llegando al carruaje que estaba frente a la puerta principal, Sofía se bajó de la berlina y abrazó a su hermano llorando -Prométeme que te cuidarás… si su majestad muere debes salir de inmediato del país- secó con un pañuelo sus lágrimas y lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Lo prometo- Fersen besó la frente de su hermana –No llores más o harás que Isabelle llore contigo- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla –En cuanto pueda estaré con ustedes- la ayudó a subir nuevamente al carruaje.

Isabelle, que estaba en el interior de la berlina y sentada en el regazo Gabrielle, estiro los brazos hacia él. –¿Pappa kommer du? _(1)_ \- desde que había comenzado a hablar, Oscar y Fersen se habían esforzado en que hablara francés y sueco con fluidez.

Fersen la tomó en sus brazos. –Nej, gå med din mamma och moster Sofia _(2)_ \- acarició con un dedo su pequeña nariz antes de abrazarla.

-¿Ska Nana gå? _(3)_ – la niña abrió sus enormes ojos azules.

-Ja, Gabrielle ska också gå _(4)_ \- besó su frente -Va en duktig flicka, vi ses snart _(5)_

-Kom igen pappa! _(6)_

-Jag kan inte, jag älskar dig min dotter _(7)_ \- se la entregó de regreso a Gabrielle.

Isabelle comenzó a llorar. Pese a que no resistía ver sus lágrimas, Fersen cerró la puerta del carruaje y se acercó a su esposa. -¿Estás segura de que no quieres viajar en el carruaje?- la ayudó a ajustar su montura –¿Te sientes completamente recuperada?

-Ya estoy bien- Oscar sonrió -Me siento más cómoda de esta forma- guardó la carpeta que su marido le había entregado en las alforjas de su caballo –Además, esta posición me permite estar más alerta en caso de cualquier cosa- se colocó los guantes –¿Dónde puedo avisarte cuando estemos instaladas?

-No me escribas ni dejes que Sofía lo haga- acarició su cabello colocando un suave mechón tras su oreja –Desconozco dónde estaré- se acercó para besarla –Sé que bajo tu cuidado llegarán bien- la abrazó levantándola unos centímetros del suelo –Las extrañaré- susurró en su oído –Querida mía... Di mi nombre otra vez- la miró sonriendo.

Oscar sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. -Axel- lo besó por última vez antes de soltarse de sus brazos y subir a su caballo –Hasta pronto- espoleó el dócil animal para colocarse al frente de los carruajes que transportaban a su familia y pertenencias.

Fersen vio cómo se marchaba todo lo que amaba. Sintió una angustia que se acercaba peligrosamente a la que experimentó la última vez que vio a María Antonieta junto a su hijo en Francia. Después de unos segundos y cuando la berlina ya no vislumbraba, entró a la mansión donde había vivido por tantos años a buscar las pocas cosas que llevaría a la ciudad. Después de dar las últimas instrucciones al cuidador que quedaría a cargo de la propiedad, subió a su caballo para dejar la casa de su familia por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

 **Francia, Marzo de 1792**

-Girodelle… ¿Qué haces aquí?- André ajustó la cincha de su caballo y colocó las alforjas en la grupa.

-Fui a buscarte a la imprenta y la señorita Soissons me informó que hoy saldrías de viaje- bajó con elegancia de su corcel –Ella me dio tu nueva dirección.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-En realidad traigo algo que te podría ser de ayuda- extendió un sobre –Es un mapa e indicaciones para llegar a la propiedad de Fersen.

André recibió el sobre y lo miró atónito -Te lo agradezco.

-Debes tener cuidado, Gustavo III fue víctima de un atentado y Suecia está completamente convulsionada, si muere habrá un cambio político importante. Fersen podría perder todos los beneficios que tiene al pertenecer a la fracción gustaviana.

-Entiendo… gracias por avisarme.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte… Oscar ya no tendrá problemas con los leales a la Corona para ingresar a Francia- acarició con su mano enguantada el pescuezo del caballo de André –Fersen acordó a cambio de su ayuda en la fuga de Varennes, que fueran olvidadas todas las acusaciones de traición en su contra.

-Me alegra saber eso- André guardó el sobre en su chaqueta –Bernard por su parte, me aseguró que el nombre Jarjayes era considerado un apoyo a la revolución, por lo tanto tampoco hay peligro… al menos por ahora- guardó silencio por unos segundos –Girodelle... ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de actitud? ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

-Porque me preocupa la felicidad de Oscar- dejó de acariciar el caballo –Acepté que ella te eligió y quiero que sea feliz- sonrió tranquilo.

André extendió la mano –Ten cuidado con Alain cuando vayas a la imprenta- sonrió relajado.

-Lo tendré- el ex comandante de la desparecida Guardia Imperial estrechó con afecto la mano del hombre al que envidió por mucho tiempo –Buen viaje.

André lo vio alejarse y entró a la casa por última vez antes de irse. En cuanto había alquilado la casa, comenzó a buscar a hija de Gabrielle, quería ofrecerle su antiguo trabajo. Le había costado meses encontrarla, cuando lo hizo, la muchacha estaba viviendo de allegada en la casa de una familia amiga y trabajaba en el mercado vendiendo el pan que hacía con sus propias manos. Apenas la había visto lamentó profundamente no haberla buscando antes. La Revolución los había marcado a todos. El marido de Anne había muerto en un enfrentamiento contra la milicia y ella había resultado herida, al igual que él, en la explosión del hospital de campaña cuando lo estaba ayudando a salir del lugar. Ese estallido le había provocado una lesión que le dejó como secuela una cojera apenas perceptible.

-Anne… ¿Estás segura de que puedes quedarte sola?– la miró indeciso.

-Sí, no te preocupes- sonrió la mujer –Si ves a mi madre por favor dile que estoy bien y que la extraño... No le digas que mi marido murió, eso solo la preocuparía y prefiero decírselo personalmente cuando nos volvamos a ver- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Así lo haré, te lo prometo- trató de tranquilizarla –Estará feliz de saber que estás viva- se colocó los guantes -En mi ausencia, Alain vendrá todos los días a cerciorarse que no te falte nada y a ayudarte con lo que sea necesario en la casa. Si el dinero que te dejé no es suficiente, avísale a él para que te entregue dinero del negocio.

La mujer asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta -Todo estará bien, ve tranquilo y concéntrate en encontrarlas- lo animó.

André montó su caballo y sonrió.

* * *

Víctor esperó a que Alain saliera de la imprenta para entrar. Era una rutina que había puesto en práctica durante varios días. Después de unos minutos, en los qué se aseguró que el teniente no regresaría de improviso, entró al local.

-Conde De Girodelle- los castaños ojos de Dianne brillaron –No puedo decir que es una sorpresa ya que lo esperaba- sonrió de forma tan resplandeciente que Víctor pensó que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento.

-Señorita Soissons- se quitó con elegancia el tricornio –Por favor no me diga conde- se acercó al mesón del mostrador. La joven sonrió nuevamente y asintió. Víctor la miró embelesado, después de unos segundos habló nuevamente -Me gustaría hablar con su hermano para poder visitarla formalmente- acercó la mano a la delicada mano de Dianne, apenas rozando sus dedos –No quiero que su reputación se vea comprometida de alguna forma, mis intenciones son honorables y no me siento cómodo visitándola a hurtadillas.

-¿Sus intenciones?- preguntó la muchacha con las mejillas encendidas.

-Me gustaría conocerla más y si usted me lo permite cortejarla formalmente- Girodelle inclinó la cabeza unos centímetros, sus miradas se encontraron –Siempre que usted sienta lo mismo que yo, claro está- pestañeó lentamente. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sentía que se movía entre las nubes.

-Sí… me gustaría que usted me visitara formalmente- la joven bajó la mirada.

-Es hora de que me retire, pues no quisiera que su hermano me encontrara aquí sin su autorización- sonrió. Tomó suavemente la mano de Dianne y la besó en forma delicada –Le ruego me permita hablar con su hermano.

-Déjeme hablar con Alain primero, le avisaré cuando sea prudente que hable con él- el corazón le latía tan deprisa que pensó escaparía de su pecho -¿Cuándo lo veré nuevamente?

-Volveré pasado mañana- Girodelle soltó la mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la imprenta.

Dianne pensó que se desmayaría de felicidad. Aún le costaba convencerse de como su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, se sentía completamente dichosa. Víctor había logrado llenarla de alegría. A diario despertaba con la ilusión de verlo, ansiaba escuchar su voz tan calma y elegante. Y jamás en su vida habría imaginado que un hombre como él podría llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella.

* * *

 **Suecia, Abril de 1792**

André agradeció que Oscar hubiera insistido tanto cuando niños en que aprendiera Inglés y Alemán. Pese a que no lo hablaba con la fluidez que ella lo hacía, le había permitido comunicarse con relativa facilidad en los lugares donde no había encontrado quien hablara Francés.

En cuanto a las advertencias de Girodelle, estas habían sido exactas. Gracias a sus consejos, se había ahorrado mucho tiempo y problemas. El ex comandante de la Guardia Imperial tenía razón, Gustavo III había muerto hace sólo unos días y el país se había dividido entre los partidarios del rey caído en desgracia y los de su hermano. Pensó nuevamente en Oscar, tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible.

Después de haberse hospedado en una posada de la ciudad, siguió las instrucciones del mapa que llevaba en el bolsillo y llegó frente a las altas verjas del palacete Von Fersen. Cuando vio las puertas de la reja cerradas, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Golpeó con el arma que llevaba en el cinturón repetidamente uno de los fierros del enrejado. A lo lejos vio que alguien se acercaba. Se bajó del caballo apenas el hombre llegó frente a él. Se presentó e intentó hablar con él en inglés, no fue posible, intentó en Alemán, tampoco tuvo suerte… estaba comenzando a impacientarse, cuando preguntó en francés por Oscar o Gabrielle los ojos del lacayo se iluminaron.

-Sí, la condesa Von Fersen.

Escuchar esas palabras le provocó un dolor insospechado mezclado con alivio, el hombre entendía francés. -¿Quisiera ver a la condesa Von Fersen, por favor?- pidió nervioso.

-Señor, toda la familia Von Fersen se marchó hace casi tres semanas.

-¿Sabe usted donde fueron?

El empleado lo miró atentamente por unos segundos –Perdóneme usted la pregunta ¿Es familiar de la condesa?

-Sí, lo soy.

-Eso explica el parecido de la pequeña con usted.

André se apoyó disimuladamente en la reja para que el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo no fuera visible. Su hijo había nacido y era una niña. Sintió que su garganta se transformaba en un apretado nudo, haciéndole imposible hablar nuevamente.

-Si son familia, supongo que no hay problema en que conversemos un rato- el empleado abrió las pesadas rejas.

Las palabras del hombre lo tranquilizaron, agradeció su gentileza y lo siguió hasta el interior de la propiedad -¿Habrán efectuado un viaje de vacaciones?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-No, no, ellos se fueron a vivir a otro país… al menos eso es lo que me dijo la doncella de la condesa.

André se peinó el cabello con las manos tratando de calmarse, había llegado tarde -¿La doncella de la condesa es la señora Gabrielle?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Le dijo cuándo regresarán?

-No, señor. No tengo más información, lo lamento...

Llegaron a la terraza de la casa de servicio que ocupaba el cuidador.

-Entiendo… ¿Le puedo dejar mi nombre y mi dirección para que se la entregue al conde Von Fersen o a su esposa si se comunica con ellos?- pidió André.

-Sí, señor. Acompáñeme- abrió la casa y lo invitó a entrar. Le entregó pluma y papel.

-He viajado desde muy lejos para poder comunicarme con ellos, es muy importante que la condesa sepa que la estoy buscando- André entregó una nota con sus datos –Le ruego que en cuanto tenga oportunidad, le entregue esta información a cualquier persona de la familia.

-Sí señor, no se preocupe... La condesa es muy amable, todos aquí le tenemos mucho cariño- sonrió el lacayo mientras hablaba.

-Agradezco la gentileza de haberme recibido- André se colocó los guantes nuevamente –Estaré algunos días en una posada en la ciudad, si tiene noticias… ¿Podría hacérmelas llegar ahí?- escribió el nombre en un papel que estaba sobre la mesa –Con gusto lo recompensaré su tiempo.

-No se preocupe señor, eso no es necesario- inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida.

André miró al amable empleado y se atrevió a preguntar -La niña... ¿Dijo usted que se parece a mi?

-Mucho, es una pequeña alegre y muy inteligente... todos la queremos mucho, es la alegría de la casa y la adoración de sus padres.

El impresor tragó fuerte "s _us padres_ " pensó. Aguantando el dolor que sentía, se esforzó en hablar nuevamente -Y la condesa… ¿Ella se ve bien?- apenas pudo controlar el temblor en su voz.

-Sí, estuvo muy enferma pero es una mujer muy fuerte- el hombre aclaró su garganta –Perdóneme por favor, no he querido ser indiscreto, la soledad es una mala compañera y siempre es agradable hablar con alguien.

-No se preocupe por favor, agradezco sinceramente todo lo que me ha dicho- André extendió la mano –Hace mucho que no veo a mi familia y me alegra saber que están bien- pronunció las últimas palabras con tanto dolor que le fue casi imposible controlar el temblor de sus manos.

-Ha sido un placer hablar con usted monsieur Grandier- lo acompañó hasta la entrada de la propiedad –Le avisaré si tengo noticias de la familia Von Fersen antes de que usted se vaya.

-Gracias nuevamente- el impresor se despidió con un nudo en la garganta.

-o-o-o-

André despertó antes de que amaneciera y se maldijo una vez más por haber esperado demasiado tiempo para buscar a Oscar. Ella nuevamente se encontraba en peligro debido a los problemas que Fersen podía enfrentar con el cambio de gobierno, ella y su hija… su hija. Sonrió involuntariamente. Por lo que le habían contado era una niña feliz, trató de imaginarla pero le fue imposible. Necesitaba verla, sostenerla entre sus brazos y escucharla reír.

Pensó en Fersen, era un buen hombre, no tenía dudas acerca de ello, pues el sólo hecho de que hubiera actuado tan rápido para ponerlas a salvo le hacía agradecerle involuntariamente. Pero había hecho propia su familia. Ese hombre se había casado con la mujer que él había amado durante toda su vida y estaba criando a su hija como propia.

Se levantó de la cama molesto, sentía ira, una ira que pensó lo consumiría. Oscar había rehecho su vida y era feliz sin él. Abrió la ventana de la habitación, se apoyó en el alfeizar y respiró sistemáticamente hasta que logró tranquilizarse un poco. En su interior sabía que no podía culpar a Fersen, el conde había hecho lo que él le había pedido, cuidar a Oscar y a su hija. La culpa de todo era sólo suya, pues en su intento de proteger a la mujer que amaba con locura la había perdido. Todo era su responsabilidad.

Cerró la ventana en un brusco gesto y comenzó a preparar su bolso de viaje. Prácticamente había agotado el dinero que había llevado esperando noticias del cuidador de la propiedad de los Von Fersen. Ya no podía seguir quedándose en Suecia. Por ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar que la información que había dejado llegara a manos de Oscar o Fersen. Si alguno de ellos sabía que él estaba vivo, quizás se compadecerían y lo contactarían para que al menos pudiera conocer a su hija. Pensó en Oscar nuevamente, era feliz, era feliz sin él. Se sintió un iluso, cuando le pidió ayuda a Fersen, o cuando decidió ocultarle a Oscar que estaba vivo, jamás imaginó que estaba cavando su propia tumba. Había perdido a su familia.

* * *

Hans Axel Von Fersen salió de la posada donde se hospedaba para asistir a la última reunión antes de viajar fuera del país. Debido a que no deseaba huir como un forajido, permaneció más días de los esperados con el fin de dejar todo lo concerniente a su trabajo en orden.

-Conde Von Fersen, tenga el favor de acompañarnos- lo rodearon soldados de la Guardia Imperial.

-Sí, por supuesto- llevó disimuladamente la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, percibió que el cañón de un fusil presionaba su espalda. Detuvo sus movimientos.

-Entréguenos sus armas por favor- insistió el oficial a cargo de su arresto.

Fersen levantó las manos y permitió que lo desarmaran –Infórmenme donde nos dirigimos, no olviden que soy un comandante del ejército- habló con dureza.

-Está acusado de ser cómplice en el atentado contra su majestad Gustavo III.

-Eso es imposible- abrió los ojos impactado. Analizó la posibilidad de luchar para escapar, más era imposible, estaba desarmado y los soldados en su contra eran cuatro. Pensó en su familia y desechó rápidamente la idea, tenía que permanecer con vida. Miró desesperado a su alrededor esperando ver a algún conocido que pudiera ser testigo de lo que estaba pasando. Ser apresado por maniobras políticas era peligroso. Su mirada se detuvo en un hombre alto de cabello negro que preparaba su caballo en la acera de en frente. Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, pestañeó varias veces hasta que se convenció de que no estaba viendo a un fantasma, era real y estaba vivo –André…- murmuró. Nuevamente presionaron el cañón del fusil en su espalda.

-Conde Von Fersen, lo estamos esperando. Tenemos instrucciones de escoltarlo sin provocar un alboroto- insistió toscamente el oficial.

-Esto es un error- el conde trató de resistirse. Lo volvieron a empujar –Permítanme unos minutos, debo hablar con alguien, pueden acompañarme si así lo desean- pidió tratando de caminar en dirección de André. Si lograba llamar la atención de él, estaba seguro de que lo ayudaría y juntos podrían deshacerse de los soldados.

-Conde, nos están esperando- lo empujaron nuevamente.

-No pueden tratarme de esta manera, soy un militar de alto rango, ¡Mi posición me confiere derechos!- insistió tratando de ganar tiempo y llamar la atención de la gente.

Lo tomaron de un brazo.

-¡Andr...!- gritó en dirección a donde estaba el hombre de cabello negro y que permanecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando. No alcanzó a terminar de hablar antes de que un golpe en la cabeza lo hiciera perder el conocimiento.

-o-

André Grandier creyó escuchar su nombre. Amarró su caballo y miró en todas direcciones, estaba seguro de que alguien lo había llamado. Recorrió la calle buscando alguna cara conocida, más lo único que vio fue unos soldados subiendo a un carruaje. Pensó que había sido su imaginación. Regresó junto a su caballo, revisó nuevamente que todo estuviera en orden y montó. Su estadía en Suecia se había acabado.

* * *

1) ¿Pappa kommer du? / ¿Papá vienes?

2) Nej, gå med din mamma och moster Sofia / No, irás con tu madre y con la tía Sofia.

3) ¿Ska Nana gå? / ¿Nana va?

4) Ja, Gabrielle ska också gå / Sí, Gabrielle va.

5) Va en duktig flicka, vi ses snart / Se Buena niña, te veré pronto.

6) Kom igen pappa! / Vamos papá!

7) Jag kan inte, jag älskar dig min dotter / No puedo. Te amo hija.

* * *

 **Es un capítulo un poco más corto pero espero les guste, así no extrañan tanto la historia en mi ausencia. Prometo actualizar en dos o tres semanas más como máximo. Alégrenme y dejen sus reviews.**

 **¡Un abrazo y saludos a todos!**

Gracias a mi prima Mayita por los diálogos en Sueco XD


	28. Chapter 28

**OJO! Capítulo para mayores de 18 años.** Hay cosas que sólo se dicen dentro de una habitación, decisiones que sólo se toman en la cama y sentimientos que sólo afloran entre las sábanas. Mis disculpas a quienes se sientan ofendidos pero era un capítulo necesario y todo tiene una razón de ser... con el curso de los capítulos siguientes lo verán. ¡Gracias por leer! (Denle un vistazo a las canciones sugeridas, son buena fuente de inspiración)

* * *

I Feel It Coming (The Weeknd)

* * *

 **Suecia, Mayo de 1792**

Hans Axel Von Fersen permaneció con los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza y mirando el techo del calabozo. Hace horas había amanecido, pero daba lo mismo, no tenía nada más que hacer. Se incorporó sólo cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la celda en donde estaba.

-Conde Von Fersen, sus cargos han sido retirados. Es libre de irse- le informó el soldado encargado de su custodia.

El prisionero se puso de pie lentamente, sentía el cuerpo entumecido producto de dormir durante más de dos meses en el incómodo catre de la celda. Caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta y levantó la vista. Una amplia sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Oscar estaba esperándolo, aunque su semblante era serio, pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban contentos.

-Sabía que vendrías- se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza –Perdóname… estoy sucio y maloliente- le susurró al oído al tiempo que rozaba con sus labios la mejilla de ella.

-No te preocupes- contestó en apenas un murmullo.

-Su esposa es una persona tremendamente inteligente y tenaz, conde Von Fersen- lo interrumpió el general Karlsson. El hombre, que estaba unos pasos atrás de Oscar, se adelantó para salir de las sombras y quedar a la vista.

-Así es… mi esposa es única- contestó mirándola a los ojos, se separó de ella suavemente y miró a su interlocutor -General, son falsas las acusaciones en mi contra. Jamás habría atentado en contra de su majestad.

-Lo sé, al momento de su detención estaba fuera del país, por esa razón usted no fue liberado antes- miró a la espigada mujer que vestía como un varón -La condesa Von Fersen fue muy hábil en encontrarme y comunicarme lo que había ocurrido- Oscar asintió en silencio. -También me ha solicitado en su nombre un permiso sin goce de sueldo, me ha comentado que estarán una temporada fuera del país.

-Es correcto, general- contestó Fersen.

-Les recomiendo comenzar su periodo de descanso a la brevedad posible.

-Agradezco una vez más su invaluable ayuda, general Karlsson- Oscar habló de forma circunspecta al tiempo que hacía una respetuosa reverencia.

-Ha sido un gusto volver a verla condesa Von Fersen, lamento las circunstancias, pero sin duda agradezco la oportunidad de haber hablado nuevamente con usted- tomó una de sus manos y la besó respetuosamente. Ella asintió con humildad. –Conde Von Fersen, usted es un hombre afortunado. -Con esas palabras se despidió de ambos y salió del lugar.

-Pasaremos por la posada antes de irnos... tienes un aspecto terrible- la mujer sonrió al mirar a su marido.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- Fersen rió y Oscar rió con él. Se sentía feliz, había extrañado su risa.

-Sólo te puedo decir que si viajamos en las condiciones en que estás, no nos dejarán pasar la frontera porque pensarían que eres un fugitivo peligroso y yo tu rehén- bromeó.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí- el sueco la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar -¿Cómo están Sofía e Isabelle?

-Están bien, ambas te extrañan.

-¿Pudieron instalarse bien?

-Sí, no hubo problema.

-Lo imaginaba... y tú ¿Me extrañaste?

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia- Oscar lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

Entraron rápido a la pensión donde se había hospedado antes de que lo detuvieran. Ese había sido el primer lugar al que Oscar llegó a buscarlo, al no encontrarlo y ver que todas sus pertenencias, incluido su caballo, habían sido abandonadas, supo de inmediato que algo grave le había ocurrido. El dueño de la posada guardó todo al ver que Fersen no regresaba y se lo entregó a ella en cuanto se identificó como su esposa. Apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación se abrazaron nuevamente, no fueron necesarias palabras, permanecieron así unos segundos. Cuando se separaron Fersen se acercó a un espejo.

-Realmente estoy hecho un desastre- rápidamente tomó su castaño cabello y con un puñal lo cortó sobre el lazo que lo afirmaba. Oscar abrió los ojos y creyó perder la respiración, tuvo una terrible sensación de _déjà vu_.

-Me daré un baño y estaré listo para salir... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó extrañado al ver que Oscar lo miraba con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

-Apresúrate… te estaré esperando abajo con los caballos- fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer antes de salir de la habitación.

Salieron a toda prisa de Suecia, deteniéndose lo justo y necesario para dar descanso a sus monturas y comer de forma liviana. Únicamente se atrevieron a descansar, y respirar tranquilos, cuando llegaron a la primera posada después de la frontera.

* * *

 **Fire Meet Gasoline (Sia)**

 _Es peligroso enamorarse, pero yo esta noche quiero arder contigo, hazme daño..._

 _Estamos los dos a solas, estamos convencidos por el deseo, el placer es dolor y el fuego me quema._

 _Así que, vamos, aceptaré tu desafío, ansío el amor, ansío que estemos juntos,¿Por qué no vienes un poco más cerca?Ahora, vamos, enciende la cerilla, enciende ya la cerilla,somos la pareja perfecta, perfecta de alguna manera, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, acércate un poco._

 _La llama que salió de mí, el fuego se encuentra con la gasolina, me estoy quemando viva, apenas puedo tú estás aquí amándome, el fuego se encuentra con la todo lo que necesito, cuando tú me persigues, el fuego se encuentra con la gasolina, arde conmigo esta noche._

 _Y volaremos, como humo que oscurece el serio que quiero probar, dar un mordisco._

 _Así que ahora, vamos, enciende la cerilla, enciende ya la cerilla,somos la pareja perfecta, perfecta de alguna manera, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, acércate un poco._

 _La llama que salió de mí, el fuego se encuentra con la gasolina, me estoy quemando viva, apenas puedo tú estás aquí amándome, el fuego se encuentra con la todo lo que necesito, cuando tú me persigues, el fuego se encuentra con la gasolina, arde conmigo esta noche._

 _Pero es una mala forma de morir, una muerte segura, pero yo quiero lo que quiero, y tengo que conseguirlo,cuando el fuego se extingue, la oscuridad en los cielos, caliente como una cerilla, sólo queda el humo._

* * *

-¿Cómo sabías que te buscaría?- preguntó Oscar mientras dejaba su bolso de viaje sobre una banqueta de la habitación -De hecho, estoy molesta contigo, faltaste a tu promesa y no me avisaste que te habían tomado prisionero.

-No te avisé porque no quería que alguien supiera el paradero de mi familia- suspiró -Además, sabía que me buscarías, confío en ti y sé que si está en tus manos ayudar a quien lo necesite, siempre lo harás- Fersen la miró sonriendo –Jamás te ha importado que te digan lo contrario.

-Cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de su majestad y tú no llegabas... supe que algo había ocurrido- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

Fersen se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda -Gracias por haberme buscado.

-No podía dejarte ahí- Oscar puso las manos sobre las de él mientras sonreía.

Fersen la besó rápidamente en la cabeza y se separó de ella para quitarse la chaqueta.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino antes de que bajemos a comer?- preguntó la mujer caminando hacia una pequeña mesa que contenía una botella y copas.

El conde se acercó a ella y la tomó de una mano -Ahora lo que quiero es otra cosa- la miró de forma tan intensa que la hizo sonrojar y desviar la mirada hacia el piso -El vino y la comida pueden esperar, lo único que ansío en estos momentos es acostarme a tu lado nuevamente y sentir que tu cuerpo es cómplice del mío- susurró contra su boca antes de besarla. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Oscar lo ayudó y tocó con la punta de los dedos la piel de su pecho desnudo, se estremeció, la piel de Fersen estaba tan caliente que pensó que el aire nocturno se convertiría en vapor al tocarla. Estaba más delgado, vio como sus calzas prácticamente colgaban de sus caderas. Permaneció en silencio escuchando el fuerte latido de su corazón y apoyó la palma de la mano en el pecho de su marido, tratando de comprobar si su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella, así era. Lo miró a los ojos. -Axel... Te extrañé- suspiró y sonrío.

Él la tomó con firmeza del cuello y, olvidándose del cansancio del viaje, la besó con tanta desesperación que no pudo controlar morder sus labios. Ambos sintieron un leve sabor metálico. Se desnudaron con rapidez. Oscar se dejó arrastrar por su urgencia, también lo deseaba. Las semanas de incertidumbre, en las que no había tenido noticias de él la habían asustado.

Fersen la empujó suavemente sobre la cama, se sentía desesperado y aún no sabía qué hacer. Creía haber visto a André en Suecia pero no estaba seguro, no quería decir nada hasta que no tuviera pruebas de que el padre de Isabelle estaba vivo. Sintió las manos de ella recorriendo su espalda y creyó que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento mientras su piel se erizaba. Alejando de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento ajeno a ese momento, se separó de ella irguiéndose en la cama y la miró con lujuria. Necesitaba ser parte de su alma y no sólo de su cuerpo. -Confía en mí- le susurró en su oído mientras la hacía girar para que quedara recostada sobre su estómago.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- preguntó nerviosa.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para imaginar todo lo que haríamos cuando estuviéramos juntos nuevamente... pensé en este momento una y otra vez encerrado en ese sucio calabozo…- la tomó de las manos y la hizo afirmarse de los barrotes de la cama -No te sueltes, déjame hacer todo a mi- habló con voz ronca mientras deslizaba suavemente su diestra por la fina espalda de su esposa. Besó cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a sus piernas, las separó suavemente y se unió a ella mientras la besaba en el cuello. Comenzó a moverse lento y profundo.

Oscar sintió que se derretía como cera caliente entre sus manos. Percibió como Fersen afirmaba sus caderas impidiendo que ella se moviera, sintió el pecho de él, húmedo de sudor, pegado a su espalda y sus roncos jadeos junto a su oído. Se mordió los labios cuando percibió que las expertas manos del conde se deslizaban con presteza por sus senos, su vientre y más abajo, hasta llegar al punto donde se unían, alternando desinhibidas caricias con dulces roces y pequeños pellizcos. Una inesperada convulsión la hizo hundir la cabeza en la almohada mientras un gemido desvergonzado escapaba de su boca. Su cuerpo tembló sin control bajo el cuerpo de él.

-Dios mío... cuanto te extrañé- gruñó Fersen mientras subía las manos para enlazarlas a las de ella, la presionó un poco más con su cuerpo tratando de enterrarse en ella de forma mas profunda –Oscar… no puedo vivir sin ti- jadeó en su oído.

Ella sentía que cada poro de su cuerpo era un volcán en erupción, su boca, incapaz de articular palabras, sólo emitía desinhibidos gemidos. Fersen, sonriendo al ver que conseguía llevarla a los límites que él quería, se separó por unos momentos y con una mano la hizo girar. Se unió con fuerza nuevamente a ella, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. -Nunca más nos separaremos... eres mi mujer, mi esposa- gruñó contra su boca.

-Sí... - contestó Oscar de forma hipnótica, sin ser capaz de razonar. Lo besó y se abrazó con fuerza a los amplios hombros de su marido. Le enterró las uñas en la piel.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás- Fersen se apoyó sobre sus manos y se quedó quieto, mirándola.

-Nunca…- contestó en apenas un susurro. Lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos –¿Estás bien?- lo miró a los ojos y le acarició el rostro con los dedos.

-Sí, estoy bien... todo está bien- contestó hundiendo la nariz en su rubio cabello -No me hagas caso- tomó los finos muslos de su esposa y los levantó hasta sus hombros. Comenzó a moverse con más fuerza. Ella dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al sentirse completamente invadida, lo sentía escarbando profundo en su vientre. Cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo disfrutando cada profano roce. Fersen tomó con firmeza su delicada mandíbula para que lo mirara a los ojos y se inclinó estrechando más su unión, ella temblaba nuevamente incapaz de hablar -Te dije que había tenido mucho tiempo para imaginar todo lo que haríamos... recién estamos empezando- sonrió deslizando las manos hasta su cintura, la afirmó con fuerza y ejecutando un movimiento con sus caderas le arrancó un profundo gemido.

-Te extrañé- Oscar habló con apenas un hilo de voz y entre suspiros, abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de Fersen y atrajo su rostro para besarlo con pasión -Extrañé como me haces sentir- susurró contra su boca, pues aunque ella luchara en contra de eso, él la hacía sentir mujer, siempre lo había hecho.

-o-

Fersen observó detalladamente a la mujer que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Su indomable cabello rubio cubría gran parte de la almohada. Se sentó para mirarla con detención y acarició con la yema de los dedos primero, la cicatriz del brazo y luego la cicatriz que tenía cerca del hombro, la ultima era la más antigua. De inmediato recordó cuando años atrás, había llegado en el momento justo para evitar que la mataran en un atentado orquestado por la Condesa De Polignac, rememoró como había sostenido a Oscar entre sus brazos antes que se desmayara. Se maldijo una vez más por no haber abierto los ojos a tiempo y no haberse dado cuenta de que ella lo amaba. Lo había amado en silencio durante años.

Oscar sintió el roce de sus dedos en el hombro y abrió los ojos. Recordó la misma caricia en manos de André. Pesadas lágrimas quedaron atrapadas en sus pestañas, su inconsciente la estaba traicionando. Sintió frío. Desde que él había muerto, sentía que un viento helado se colaba en su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba. Sus hombros se estremecieron.

El sueco notó el temblor en los delgados hombros de su esposa y como su piel se erizaba producto de los escalofríos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza tratando de infundirle calor, tomó con suavidad su rostro y lo besó. Con cuidado la tomó de la mano para que volteara y quedara frente a él, la abrazó con brazos y piernas. -Quédate conmigo...no pienses en André, por favor- le suplicó al oído.

-Siento tanto frío... abrázame- fue su respuesta.

La habitación estaba caldeada, pero ambos sabían que no hablaban de eso. Fersen tomó con cariño el delicado rostro entre las manos y comenzó a llenárselo de besos. -Aquí estoy, no estás sola– susurró mirándola a los ojos. Con suavidad tomó una de sus largas piernas y la llevó a su cintura, no quería lastimarla ni asustarla. Pues sabía que en esos momentos Oscar estaba tan frágil como una flor a punto de deshojarse, y la única forma que conocía de quitársela al recuerdo de su vida anterior y devolverla al presente, era tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella trató de separarse, después del arrebato de pasión y desenfreno que habían tenido, sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido y sensible -No... no podré- lo miró asustada.

-Sí, sí podrás, lo haremos con cuidado, soy tu esposo... toma de mi lo que necesites- murmuró el conde en su oído. Ella lo miró y asintió en silencio. Fersen la besó hasta que la sintió lista y se unió con cuidado a ella. Se miraron a los ojos mientras comenzaban a moverse lentamente, la mirada azul aún estaba húmeda. -Háblame Oscar, dime que sientes- le susurró al oído.

Ella se separó de él y lo hizo rodar en la cama bruscamente. Se sentó en su regazo y enterró las uñas en su pecho, sentía rabia y tristeza, quería golpear a alguien y apenas pudo contener las ganas de abofetearlo. Apretó los puños, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Se inclinó y le habló en el oído. -Ayúdame a olvidar este dolor que me está matando... quiero olvidar de una vez por todas...

Axel llevó las manos a su rostro, acunándola como si fuera una figura de cristal. La atrajo con cuidado para abrazarla mientras la besaba suavemente. Comenzó a susurrarle palabras de amor mientras ella suspiraba de placer entre sus brazos.

Cuando todo acabó se durmieron desnudos y aferrándose uno al otro, como si temieran que todo se desvaneciera. El amanecer los encontró en la misma posición.

Fersen despertó mucho antes que ella, permaneció en silencio sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Prácticamente no había podido conciliar el sueño pensando si decirle o no, que estaba casi seguro de haber visto a André. Levantó despacio la cabeza para no despertarla y vio el delicado perfil apoyado sobre su torso. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, percibiendo el aroma de su cabello. Sintió la suave piel de su espalda bajo las manos y la tibieza de su respiración sobre el pecho. No, no podía dejarla ir. Aunque comprobara que André estaba vivo no la perdería, no perdería a su familia. Cuando percibió un cambio en la respiración de la mujer, habló despacio contra su cabello. -Buenos días.

Oscar acomodó la cabeza en la curva del ancho hombro de Fersen antes de contestar -Buenos días.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó sin soltar su abrazo.

-Sí... ¿Y tú?- se aferró más a él.

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo- Fersen mintió. Se separó unos centímetros de ella y besó su frente -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí- contestó ella con los ojos cerrados y aún abrazada a él.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo sería nuestra vida si nuestro hijo hubiera nacido?- la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No... no lo he pensado- Oscar se movió lentamente y apoyó la frente en el espacio entre sus clavículas -Desde hace tiempo trato de no pensar en el futuro o en lo que podría haber sido... quiero sólo vivir el presente- suspiró contra su pecho –Y tú... ¿Lo has pensado?

-Sí, todo el tiempo- contestó.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio hasta que escucharon como la posada comenzaba a cobrar vida. -Debemos irnos, aún nos queda un largo camino- Oscar trató de separarse, él la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Quedémonos un rato más por favor- Fersen habló muy despacio contra su cabeza -Cuando estamos así, piel con piel, me siento tan feliz que nada más me importa- se separó de ella un poco y se deslizó hasta apoyar el rostro entre sus pequeños senos. Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas y acarició suavemente su cabello despeinándolo -No quiero irme de aquí tan pronto- susurró contra la nívea piel.

-¿Cuándo me dirás lo que te pasa?- lo empujó suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Fersen se oscurecieron -No quiero regresar a Suecia, establezcámonos en otro lugar... ¿Quizás América?- sostuvo su mirada esperando ansioso una respuesta, al no obtenerla insistió -¿Qué te parece la idea? Empecemos de nuevo, tenemos una familia que cuidar... vayámonos lejos de aquí- la besó suavemente y sonrió de forma encantadora.

-No lo sé... estás hablando desde la desilusión por lo que está ocurriendo en tu país- apuntó Oscar.

-Lo he pensado mucho, no podemos ir a Francia y no quiero regresar a Suecia.

-No comparto tu sentir... sabes que espero volver a Francia en cuanto pueda.

-Piénsalo por favor... después de unos años podríamos visitar Francia cuando todo el terror acabe- insistió Fersen.

-No...

-Es algo que necesito... prométeme al menos que lo pensarás- la interrumpió ansioso.

-Está bien... lo pensaré.

Fersen la miró por unos segundos y cambió rápidamente de actitud. No era el momento para continuar insistiendo de forma tan dramática. -Te lo agradezco, es sólo una idea que creo nos haría bien a todos- sonrió de forma resplandeciente mientras se levantaba y vestía -Iré a pedir que nos preparen un baño... después de anoche, lo necesitamos- bromeó.

Oscar lo miró en silencio, estaba segura de que algo había cambiado en él y tendría que averiguarlo. En cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación se sentó en la cama, flectó las rodillas y las abrazó contra su pecho. Estaba completamente confundida.

Desde la primera vez en que se entregó a André, había aprendido a disfrutar la pasión que sentía junto a él; el padre de su hija había sido capaz de despertar en ella ansias y deseos que la consumían cada vez que estaban cerca uno del otro. Siempre se había sentido ligada a él, eran parte de una sola alma. Desde la primera noche que compartieron, los sentimientos que él provocaba en ella eran sólo comparables con el hambre o la sed, estar en sus brazos era una necesidad básica que nacía en sus entrañas y que la ayudaba a seguir viviendo. No había análisis, sólo un ansia primaria de estar con él, de tocarlo, de besarlo. A André le había pedido sin vergüenzas, ni cuestionamientos, que la amara una y otra vez, sin dejar jamás de asombrarse con todas las sensaciones que despertaba en ella.

Con Fersen era diferente, pese a que no sentía esa necesidad, al simple roce se sus manos se transformaban en algo maleable, moldeable y su voluntad desaparecía por completo. Él la arrastraba con su deseo y lujuria aunque ella no quisiera. Con él era disfrutar de su experiencia y dejarse llevar por los caminos que le mostraba. Había aprendido a entregarse y seguirlo sin reservas ni miedos.

Sin poder decidir cuál sensación era más poderosa, se preguntó si su particular educación masculina tenía algo que ver con su actuar ¿Acaso todas las mujeres se comportaban así? ¿Era normal ser tan liberal y sin pudores?. Nunca había podido hablar de los temas de alcoba con su madre o hermanas, y, a excepción de la Reina, jamás había tenido amigas. Había descubierto el amor y la pasión por sí misma, y nunca había podido hablar de ello con alguien. Dejó escapar un suspiro al concluir que sí, que sí era probable que su comportamiento en la intimidad también estuviera relacionado a su particular crianza.

Se levantó y abrigó con un camisón. Sentándose frente al tocador comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Vio que tenía leves marcas en el cuello, abrió un poco la ropa y, sonrojándose, notó que las marcas bajaban hasta sus hombros y escote, las palpó delicadamente con la yema de los dedos, no le dolían pues sólo eran marcas de la pasión arrolladora con la que Fersen había actuado, una pasión que la había arrastrado a ella también. Dejó el cepillo sobre el peinador y miró fijamente su reflejo. Creyó no reconocer la mujer que estaba frente a ella, físicamente era la misma, el mismo cabello rubio e indomable que caía sobre sus hombros, los mismos ojos de intenso color azul zafiro, la misma fina y respingada nariz, la misma piel tersa y blanca como el mármol, los mismos pómulos altos, los mismos labios delgados… pero en el fondo de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente no quedaba rastro de Oscar François de Jarjayes, comandante del ejército. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. La pérdida de André, la maternidad inesperada, que había tenido que aceptar sin derecho a réplica, y la vida que actualmente llevaba con Fersen, la habían hecho cambiar sin que ella se diera cuenta. Por primera vez fue consciente de que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y se asustó ante su pacífica reacción de aceptar ese cambio. Jamás podría volver al ejercito. Las decisiones que había tomado durante los últimos años estaban cobrando su precio y ella no tenía más opción que pagarlo.

Al escuchar que se abría la puerta de la habitación, se sobresaltó. Fersen entró acompañado de dos mucamas que comenzaron a preparar la tina con celeridad. No pudo evitar incomodarse al sentirse expuesta ante personas desconocidas. Su marido, la miró a través del reflejo del espejo y puso delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro para infundirle tranquilidad.

Una vez que las mujeres se marcharon ambos se metieron a la bañera. -Ven, déjame ayudarte con tu cabello- Fersen la atrajo con cariño hacia su cuerpo.

Oscar se acomodó de espaldas a él y cerró los ojos disfrutando el suave masaje en su cabeza -Tienes mucha experiencia- sonrió -Lo haces realmente bien- se acomodó contra su pecho descansando -¿A cuántas mujeres le has lavado el cabello?

-Sólo a ti... y si se lo dices a alguien, lo negaré- contestó con sonriendo. Comenzó a enjuagarle con delicadeza la cabeza–¿Isabelle está con Gabrielle y Sofía?

-Sí, así es- contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quedémonos unos días aquí? Nunca tuvimos un viaje de recién casados y estuvimos mucho tiempo separados- susurró en su oído.

-Extraño a Isabelle.

-Yo también y mucho... pero también quiero estar contigo lejos, donde nadie nos conozca... donde no seamos más que un hombre y una mujer que disfrutan el tiempo estando juntos- estrujó con suavidad el largo cabello y lo hizo a un lado. Besó con delicadeza el hombro que estaba descubierto. Oscar continuaba en silencio.-Quedémonos una semana, nunca hemos estado solos y sin preocupaciones- insistió Fersen.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sabía que su hija estaba a buen resguardo pero no se decidía por completo a ceder.

-Sabes que no le ocurrirá nada- Fersen insistió mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hasta el centro de las piernas de su esposa, presionó con presteza la delicada zona haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-No estás jugando limpio- Oscar afirmó las manos en el borde de la bañera -No puedes preguntarme algo mientras haces eso- su respiración se aceleró.

-Quedémonos unos días aquí- insistió susurrando contra su oído mientras movía su mano con más profundidad -Déjame demostrarte que no te arrepentirás.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro fuerte y ronco -No es justo que me convenzas de esta manera- su cuerpo temblaba -No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

-Debes concederme mérito en esto al menos- Fersen sonrió y se levantó de la bañera. Se quitó el exceso de agua y la tomó de una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la envolvió en una toalla y la arrastró a la cama -Quedémonos unos días más- se sentó en el lecho.

-Anulas mi voluntad- contestó ella sentándose sobre su regazo, suspiró fuerte cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Se aferró a sus hombros.

-Dime que sí- el sueco empujó con fuerza sus caderas.

-Sí- Oscar suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Durmieron un poco más enredados en las sábanas. Ella despertó cerca del mediodía, se inclinó sobre uno de sus brazos y observó en silencio el perfil de Fersen. Vio su cabello color castaño claro revuelto sobre la almohada, su nariz respingada pero masculina, las tupidas pestañas castañas que enmarcaban sus ojos grises, su mandíbula fuerte y marcada, su boca amplia y siempre sonriente. Su rostro era hermoso, como decían en Versalles... un adonis. Sin duda su belleza había sido lo que mas había llamado su atención cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero, al convertirse en amigos, conoció su educación, sentido del honor y caballerosidad, y eso la había hecho enamorarse de él. Ahora, después de años, conocía además su generosidad en el día a día, su alegría constante y su pasión entre las sábanas. Ahora lo conocía como hombre, no sólo como un ideal romántico y lejano.

Fersen abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró, sonrió en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. -Buenos días, nuevamente...

-Buenas tardes querrás decir- sonrió sin poder evitarlo, él siempre la hacía sonreír -A esta hora no encontraremos desayuno.

-No me importa- acercó un dedo hasta los labios de ella y los rozó traviesamente -No tengo hambre- agregó sonriendo.

-Te acostumbraste a no comer... estás muy delgado- Oscar lo miró preocupada.

-Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito- se incorporó y la besó.

-Axel... no- trató de empujarlo cuando sintió contra su pierna que el deseo de él se manifestaba nuevamente -No puedes querer hacerlo otra vez.

-Siempre quiero cuando estás cerca de mí- sonrió ladino mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello y la atraía para besarla con profundidad.

-No... no puedo- se sonrojó al mirarlo.

-Sí... sí puedes- acarició con la mano uno de sus pequeños pechos -Si yo puedo... tú también puedes.

Ella, incapaz de negarse, se dejó arrastrar nuevamente por él.

-o-

Oscar despertó una vez más antes que Fersen, estaba atardeciendo. Se deslizó con cuidado desde abajo del cuerpo del sueco para no despertarlo. Apreció su espalda grande y definida pese a su delgadez. Sintió una punzada de deseo y se sentó en el lecho asustada ante su propia reacción. Estaba bajando las piernas de la cama cuando un fuerte brazo la tomó de la cintura, impidiendo que continuara moviéndose.

-¿Dónde vas?- la voz de Fersen sonó ronca por el sueño.

-Quiero levantarme- contestó insegura.

-No lo parece- la miró divertido -Tus ojos no dicen eso.

-Axel...

-Está bien que me desees como yo te deseo a ti- sus ojos se oscurecieron y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

-Quiero levantarme.

-No... no quieres hacer eso- sonrió pícaro.

Ella trató de salir de la cama nuevamente y él se lo impidió una vez más. -No hemos salido de la habitación en casi todo un día- la voz de Oscar tembló.

-Estamos casados y solos, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido… es perfectamente normal que no salgamos de la habitación- sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Axel, quiero ir a comer algo.

-Seré rápido... lo prometo.

-Oh...- alcanzó a decir antes de que él la arrastrara bajo su cuerpo y ella, una vez más, no pudiera resistirse.

* * *

 ** _Yours (Ella Henderson)_**

 _Usaré tu abrigo de invierno, ese que amas usar, para sentirme cerca de lo que está más allá de comprender_

 _Los momentos están despertando, me atrapas en tus ojos, esa belleza en mi almohada que me abraza en la noche_

Y encontraré la fuerza para destapar mi boca, cuando solía temer a las palabras,

P _ero contigo he aprendido a simplemente dejarlo salir,_ _ahora mi corazón está listo para explotar,_

 _Porque yo siento que estoy preparada para el amor, y quiero ser tu todo y más_

 _Y sé que cada día lo dices, pero yo sólo quiero estar seguro de que soy tuya_

Si me he estado sintiendo pesada, tú me sacas de la oscuridad,

Tu brazos me mantienen estable y lejos de desmoronarme

Y encontraré la fuerza para destapar mi boca, cuando solía temer a las palabras,

 _Pero contigo he aprendido a simplemente dejarlo salir,_ _ahora mi corazón está listo para explotar,_

 _p_ _orque yo siento que estoy preparada para el amor, y quiero ser tu todo y más,_

 _y sé que cada día lo dices, p_ _ero yo solo quiero estar seguro de que soy tuya, soy tuya._

* * *

Despertó con calor, abrió los ojos desorientada, era de noche. Se levantó con cuidado. Lo primero que encontró para vestirse fue una de las enormes camisas de Fersen, se la colocó y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, necesitaba sentir la brisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el frío de la noche. Se asustó cuando los brazos de Fersen rodearon su cintura.

-¿En qué piensas?- el alto hombre apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro.

-En ti- contestó tranquila.

-Eso es una sorpresa- bromeó.

-No seas injusto- lo reprendió -Es innecesario que digas eso.

-Perdona, no quise molestarte- la apretó con fuerza contra si -¿Y qué pensabas de mí?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Pensaba que me haces sentir como otra persona... pensaba que siempre me has hecho sentir mujer pese a que he luchado durante años para no sentirme así- suspiró -Contigo me siento como alguien que pierde el control y la voluntad cada vez que estoy entre tus brazos... pensaba que jamás habría imaginado que estaríamos de esta forma cuando nos conocimos...- movió la cabeza con pesar -Recordaba la noche en que usé un vestido ansiando que me miraras como algo más que una amiga.

-Oscar...

-¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de mirarme de otra forma esa noche?- preguntó con voz tranquila -Siempre he querido saberlo.

-Porque te respetaba como mi mejor amiga, tú misma lo has dicho.

-¿No me encontraste hermosa?

-Eras la más hermosa... eso lo sabes- acarició con una mano su largo y rubio cabello.

-Pero no me deseabas- insistió.

-Es verdad... no puedo engañarte.

-Y sólo tenías ojos para ella...

-Sí, eso también es cierto- ratificó Fersen.

Oscar sintió una punzada en el pecho, respiró profundo y habló nuevamente -¿Alguna vez me amarás como la amas a ella?- respiró profundo -Dime la verdad, sé que aún la quieres.

-No...- contestó Fersen. Oscar trató de soltarse de sus brazos. Él la retuvo con fuerza y habló nuevamente -A ti te amo de forma diferente- la apretó con contra su pecho impidiendo que se moviera y continuó -Mi amor por ti no es sólo pasión, el amor que siento por ti hace que quiera ser mejor persona, hace que quiera estar a tu altura y ser el hombre que mereces... tú provocas que no necesite mirar a ninguna otra mujer, haces que todas las noches quiera volver a casa, volver a tus brazos y no necesito más compañía que la tuya, no necesito una mansión, fiestas o licor para ser feliz, sólo necesito que me mires... contigo tengo una familia... te amo como marido y amigo, no como un amante...- besó uno de sus hombros y respiró hondo -¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez podrás amarme?. No me importa que no me ames como lo amabas a él... me basta con que me ames como algo más que a un camarada.

-Sí...- Oscar se dio vuelta y lo miró en silencio por unos minutos, acarició su mejilla -Ya lo hago.

-¿Qué?- la miró sorprendido.

-Te amo, pero no como te amé hace años, no como amé al joven que me hizo cometer locuras y me hizo sufrir por no corresponderme.

-Perdóname...

Ella levantó la mano y la depositó con cuidado sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar. -Te amo como el hombre que no sólo me hace temblar en sus brazos, pues también eres quien nos has protegido a mí y a mi hija sin importar el costo o las consecuencias- sonrió -Además, sé que me respetas y te esfuerzas día a día para que yo también te respete- suspiró -Y me tratas como a una igual... aceptando querer a una mujer tan poco convencional como yo, cambiando todas tus costumbres y teniendo la generosidad de no exigirme dejar mi pasado atrás- lo miró a los ojos -He decidido tomar tu palabra, prometiste nunca más mentirte y te creo... y eso... para mi es un gesto de amor por parte de ambos.

-Entonces... Me amas- Fersen sonrió como un adolescente y tomó el fino rostro de ella entre sus manos. Quedaron apoyados frente con frente, ambos temblaban.

-Sí...- Oscar sonrió. Había pensado que jamás podría volver a decir esas palabras nuevamente -Axel... te amo.

* * *

La ex militar se dirigió a la caballeriza después de desayunar. Fersen la estaba esperando para continuar el camino a casa. Se acercó a él y lo besó sin importar que estuvieran los mozos de cuadra, o las doncellas de la posada, cerca y observándolos.

-¿Lista para salir condesa Von Fersen?- preguntó sonriendo el apuesto sueco.

-Lista- sonrió colocándose los guantes. Se habían quedado cuatro días en la posada. Subió con elegancia al caballo y tomó las riendas con resolución; acarició con una mano el cuello de su fiel corcel y lo espoleó suavemente. -¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos a casa- contestó Fersen sonriendo.

* * *

A lo lejos vieron a Isabelle. La niña estaba en el jardín sentada en una silla demasiado alta para ella. Ambos sonrieron al ver como la pequeña se esforzaba en comer una manzana mientras columpiaba con energía las piernas, a su lado Gabrielle acariciaba con dulzura su cabello mientras la miraba con devoción. Detuvieron los caballos a distancia y desmontaron. Fersen afirmó las riendas de ambos animales y tomó de la mano a Oscar. Caminaron en silencio hasta acercarse a la infanta.

-Como ha crecido en estos meses- murmuró emocionado.

-Sí... incluso yo la encuentro diferente y sólo dejé de verla algunas semanas- la rubia sonrió contenta.

-¡Isabelle! ¡Hija!– Fersen la llamó con dulzura.

-¡Pappa! ¡Pappa!... ¡Nana bajo!- la niña dejó caer la manzana al piso y estiró ansiosa los brazos a su cuidadora para que la bajara de la silla. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, corrió con los brazos extendidos gritando de alegría.

Fersen se arrodilló en el pasto y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras Oscar se quedaba a cargo de las riendas. - _Jag missade skatt av mitt liv (1)_

La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules y sonrió, levantó sus pequeños brazos y se abrazó a su cuello. –Pappa… Pappa... Mi pappa- repitió contenta.

Oscar ató los caballos a un árbol y se arrodilló junto a ellos. Besó a Isabelle en la cabeza. Sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su hija en brazos de Fersen. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar. -Axel...

-¿Si?- el sueco apartó la vista de la niña para mirarla.

-Viajemos a América, empecemos de nuevo.

* * *

1) Jag missade skatt av mitt liv / Te extrañé tesoro de mi vida.

* * *

 **Ya regresé y trataré de ponerme rápido al día! Saludos a todos y recuerden dejar un Review**


	29. Chapter 29

Like I Can (Sam Smith)

* * *

 **Francia, Abril de 1792**

André descendió del caballo y lo llevó al pequeño establo de su nueva residencia. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Dado que aún no anochecía, agradeció no tener que molestar a Anne a una hora que no fuera prudente para comer. Con movimientos rápidos quitó la montura y atendió a su corcel. Apenas terminó su tarea, tomó su bolso de viaje y entró a la casa. -¿Anne?- preguntó al notar que nadie salía a recibirlo.

-¡André! ¡Qué alegría que hayas regresado!- la doncella apareció sonrojada desde la cocina. La mujer estiraba nerviosamente su vestido al tiempo que trataba de arreglarse el cabello bajo la cofia.

-¿Estás bien?- la miró extrañado, pues ella siempre se había caracterizado por su pulcritud.

-Sí- sonrió nerviosa –Debes tener hambre y estar muy cansado… te serviré de inmediato la cena.

Un ruido en la cocina lo alertó. Anne lo miró nerviosa.

-¿Quién está contigo?- el hombre dejó el bolso en el suelo y comenzó a caminar.

-André, no es lo que te imaginas…- habló nerviosa y siguiéndolo.

En cuanto entró a la cocina vio que Alain estaba arreglándose la camisa apresuradamente. -¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó.

-André, tranquilo... no sabíamos que regresabas hoy- el ex teniente levantó las manos y rió.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- André se acercó furioso y lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza -No te pedí que cuidaras de mi casa y mi negocio para que te aprovecharas de Anne- lo empujó contra uno de los muebles –¡¿Cómo es posible que hagas algo tan vil?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes controlarte?! ¡Ya no estás en el ejército, esta no es una taberna y Anne es una mujer decente!

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! Somos personas adultas... no tienes derecho a tratarme así- Alain lo empujó de regreso.

-Tengo todo el derecho, ésta es mi casa- levantó el puño y lo golpeó en la mandíbula con fuerza.

Alain se llevó la mano a la cara y se sobó el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Lo miró furioso y comenzó a remangarse los puños de la camisa. –André, no me obligues a pelear contigo.

-Sal de mi casa ahora mismo- miró con desprecio a su amigo y sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Alain lo miró preocupado y lo siguió hasta el recibidor. Vio que su bolso de viaje estaba en el suelo y que nadie más lo acompañaba. André comenzó a subir la escalera para ir a su habitación. -Oye… Detente… ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Oscar?- trató de seguir a su amigo mientras preguntaba.

-Sal de mi casa- fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose con un fuerte golpe.

Alain volteó a mirar a Anne, la mujer estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada. Nunca había visto a André tan furioso. -Bueno… parece que no va a cenar- el hombre encogió los hombros y se acercó a la doncella. La joven seguía asustada. Puso una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de la chica, tratando de tranquilizarla. –No te preocupes bonita... no está enfadado contigo, lo está conmigo.

-o-

Horas después, Alain entró a la taberna de siempre, buscó con la mirada y encontró a André sentado en un rincón. Estaba solo. Se acercó con paso seguro. -Imaginé que podía encontrarte aquí- se sentó frente a él.

-No quiero hablar contigo- André habló sin levantar la vista. Continuó mirando el vaso vacío que estaba frente a él.

-No hablemos si no quieres- hizo un gesto con la mano y pidió otro vaso al cantinero. En cuanto se lo trajeron se sirvió vino de la botella que André tenía sobre la mesa.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que se acabó en contenido de la botella, André hizo otro gesto y pidió una nueva botella. Sirvió vino en ambos vasos. -No la encontré...- dijo finalmente levantando la vista.

-¿No estaba en la casa de Fersen?- preguntó Alain sin entender.

-No estaba en el país, ella ni mi hija… ni siquiera Fersen- miró nuevamente su vaso.

-¿Tu hija?

-Sí- levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron, sus labios formaron una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo –Tengo una hija.

-¡Hombre! ¡Felicitaciones!- Alain rió y levantó su vaso –¡Esa es una buena noticia!

-Sí- André sonrió nuevamente –Lo es- levantó el vaso y brindó –Me dijeron que es una niña muy alegre e inteligente, heredó el color de mi cabello y algunos otros rasgos... se parece a mi.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó ansioso.

-La propiedad de Fersen estaba vacía y custodiada por un empleado, él me atendió y me dio toda la información posible.

-¿Por qué no estaba Oscar ahí?- insistió Alain.

-Fersen tuvo problemas debido a la muerte del rey de Suecia y debieron salir del país.

-Ya veo…- Alain se rascó la cabeza –André, lo siento… ¿No te dijeron donde fueron? Puedo acompañarte a buscarla…

-No… su paradero es desconocido- cruzó las manos sobre la mesa –Es entendible que Fersen no haya dejado pistas, recuerda que también lo buscan por lo de Varennes.

-Ese sueco no se evita los problemas- tomó un sorbo de vino.

-Es un hombre consecuente, no puedo criticarlo- André bebió el vino que estaba en su vaso.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- el ex teniente lo miró extrañado –Yo en tu lugar lo odiaría.

-¿Cómo podría odiarlo si está haciendo lo que le pedí?- apoyó las espalda en el respaldo de la silla y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza –La culpa es mía por no haberla buscado antes, ninguno de los dos sabe que estoy vivo… he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y soy el único responsable en toda esta situación, fui un cobarde al no haberla buscado en cuanto pude- se puso de pie y dejó dinero sobre la mesa –Te veo mañana en la imprenta… ahí hablaremos de lo que ocurrió hoy en mi casa, ahora no tengo cabeza para eso… estoy muy cansado.

-André… hace mucho tiempo mí padre murió, ya no estoy en edad para recibir consejos ni reproches- lo miró molesto.

-Lo sé- apoyó una mano en el hombro de Alain y lo apretó con fuerza –Pero desde que la madre de Anne se fue con Oscar para ayudarme, me siento responsable de su hija.

-Ella es una mujer adulta, de hecho es viuda.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso ahora- André golpeó el hombro de su amigo a modo de despedida –Nos vemos mañana, trata de no acostarte tarde… te espero a primera hora.

-o-

Al otro día, el impresor se levantó al amanecer, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer y quería empezar lo antes posible.

-Buenos días André- Anne sonrió tímidamente cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina –¿Desayunarás?

-Sí, gracias- se sentó, permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvo todo dispuesto sobre la mesa –Siéntate conmigo por favor, no me gusta comer solo-. La mujer se sentó frente a él y se sirvió una taza de té para acompañarlo, comenzaron a comer en silencio. -No pude ver a tu madre- André comenzó a hablar y la miró a los ojos –Pero supe que está bien- sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Eso… eso es una buena noticia- Anne, emocionada, se llevó las manos al rostro –Gracias por decírmelo- sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su delantal y secó las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Así es, están bien- sonrió –Están bien y son felices- bebió un último sorbo de té –Lamento no poder entregarte más noticias- dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

-¿Más té?- la doncella se levantó de la silla.

-Sí, gracias- apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos –Que no haya regresado con Oscar, no significa que cambie en algo el trabajo que te ofrecí, seguiré en esta casa y necesito ayuda... trabajaré más horas, estoy pensando además en un nuevo negocio y no puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

-No te sientas obligado a ayudarme André- la mujer lo miró con tranquilidad.

-No me siento obligado y no te estoy ayudando- sonrió –Estoy pagando por tu trabajo, eres una persona de confianza… Soy yo quien necesita de tu ayuda.

-Agradezco tu generosidad- Anne sirvió más té –¿Necesitas algo más?, me gustaría ir a hacer algunas compras al mercado y temprano en la mañana se consiguen los mejores productos.

-Sí- hizo un gesto con la mano para que se volviera a sentar frente a él –Sé que eres una persona adulta y Dios sabe que no quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida- la miró tranquilo –Pero si necesitas que hable con Alain para que formalice algún compromiso contigo puedes decírmelo y lo haré.

-¡Oh no!- Anne se ruborizó –No por favor- acercó una de sus manos hasta la mano que André tenía apoyada sobre la mesa y la apretó con cariño –Te agradezco la intención, pero no tienes de que preocuparte- sonrió –No es necesario, con Alain sólo somos amigos.

-Lo que vi no era una actitud de amigos- sostuvo su mirada –No es mi intención provocarte algún tipo de incomodidad, pero te aprecio y quiero ser sincero contigo.

-André…- lo miró llena de dulzura –Eres un hombre excepcional, lleno de valores y agradezco profundamente tu preocupación porque sé que es legítima- sonrió –Pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, sé perfectamente que esperar de Alain y debes creerme cuando te digo que sólo somos amigos… a veces la soledad es difícil de soportar.

-Lo entiendo- habló con sinceridad, él también se sentía solo –Entonces... ¿No necesitas que hable con él?... Te repito que puedo hacerlo- insistió por última vez.

-No… no es necesario- Anne se levantó sonriendo y se quitó el delantal que cubría su vestido –Tu abuela estuvo aquí la semana pasada y me dejó algunas recetas de tus comidas favoritas, hoy tendré para la cena uno de los guisos que me recomendó.

-Gracias- André sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-En tu almuerzo dejé una porción de tarta de manzanas, es la receta de tu abuela también. En tu ausencia me enseñó a prepararla- tomó el bolso de compras y se preparó para salir, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta –André… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- la miró agradecido.

-Puedes hablar conmigo en caso de que lo necesites- la dulce joven lo miró con cariño. Con el tiempo lo había aprendido a apreciar como a un hermano, admiraba lo generoso, respetuoso y educado que era.

-Anne, estoy tranquilo y me encuentro bien- se puso de pie –Nos vemos en la cena.

Al salir de la casa, decidió ir a la imprenta caminando, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Abrió antes que todos los locatarios para ponerse al día en lo concerniente a su negocio. En cuanto llegó su mejor amigo, acompañado de su hermana, revisaron lo acontecido en su ausencia, eso, hasta que Alain comenzó una discusión con Dianne. Momento en el cual André se escabulló rápidamente a su oficina, no deseaba inmiscuirse en algo que no le atañía.

-Alain, ayer llegaste muy tarde y no pude hablar contigo… ¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí?- Dianne comenzó a hablar.

-No hay nada que pensar.

-No puedes ser así de testarudo- insistió la joven.

-Dianne, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- bufó rabioso.

-No puedes oponerte para siempre a mi felicidad- lo miró molesta.

-No sabes lo que dices- se puso de pie molesto –Eres una chiquilla que no sabe de lo que está hablando- dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no soy una chiquilla!- lo reprendió molesta.

-Eres mi hermana menor, eres una niña- dio por cerrado el asunto y la dejó hablando sola. Caminó hasta la oficina de André, abrió la puerta y de malos modos se sentó frente al escritorio. -Me duele la cabeza, háblame de algo que no involucre aristócratas por favor...

-¿Y si hablas con Girodelle?, no es un mal hombre… los problemas que tuve con él fueron solamente por su interés en Oscar- André cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio –Lo conocí durante años… es una persona respetuosa y honesta.

-Ahora resulta que estás de su parte- Alain rió irónico –No sé qué pasó en tu viaje, pero no entiendo tu postura tan pacifica frente a todo.

-No estoy de su parte- André se puso de pie y caminó hasta el perchero donde estaba colgada su chaqueta, sacó un papel del bolsillo –Pero no entiendo por qué insistes en complicarle la vida a tu hermana sin siquiera escuchar lo que tienen que decirte- se sentó nuevamente frente a su amigo y desdobló la hoja que tenía en las manos –Quiero emprender un nuevo negocio, preparar caballos para el ejército o particulares y para eso necesitaré ayuda si quiero seguir con la imprenta.

-Es una muy buena idea- Alain se inclinó sobre el escritorio –Siempre has sido bueno con los caballos- sonrió.

-Mientras viajaba de regreso, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y es una buena opción- continuó André –Quiero hacerlo en Normandía… ¿Me ayudarías quedando a cargo de la imprenta durante el tiempo que no esté en la ciudad? Obviamente, pagaría más por tu trabajo, mi intención es que a ti también te vaya bien, incluso podríamos ser socios.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré!- Alain sonrió contento.

-¡Excelente! Comenzaré a hacer averiguaciones para hacer un plan de negocios.

-André… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- los ojos castaños del ex teniente brillaron curiosos.

-Claro que sí- sonrió, pues se sentía entusiasta con su nuevo emprendimiento.

-No entiendo tu nueva actitud… ¿Decidiste olvidar a Oscar?

-Jamás- André lo miró tranquilo –Si hay algo que tengo es paciencia, la amé en silencio por más de diez años... Créeme que puedo esperarla toda mi vida.

-Es posible que nunca regrese- Alain sintió dolor al pronunciar esas palabras, pues él también añoraba volver a verla.

-Regresará, tenemos una hija- sonrió –La conozco… sé que en cuanto reciba la noticia de que la fui a buscar nada la detendrá, incluso aunque ya no me ame me contactará para que conozca a mi niña y cuando eso ocurra, quiero tener algo que ofrecerle, algo que la ayude en su futuro... soy padre de una preciosa pequeña...- su voz vibró emocionada.

-Entiendo- Alain admiró el tesón de su amigo –Ella ya se casó con el sueco… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- se rascó la cabeza nervioso -Si te busca… ¿La recibirías nuevamente sabiendo que fue la mujer de él?

-Claro que sí- los ojos de André brillaron molestos –¿Crees que me importa que haya estado con alguien más?, es mi responsabilidad que todo esto esté ocurriendo, si hay alguien inocente en esta situación es ella... yo tampoco he sido un santo, también tengo un pasado y ella jamás me preguntó nada cuando me aceptó- se puso de pie molesto -Te agradeceré no volver a referirte a lo que pase en su vida privada, lo que Oscar esté haciendo, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Perdona, no quise ser impertinente.

André abrió el libro de pedidos y cambió el tema –Ahora, me gustaría conversar contigo acerca de cómo captar más clientes para la imprenta, necesitamos capital.

* * *

Love Someone (Jason Mraz)

* * *

 **Bélgica, Julio de 1792**

La propiedad que alquilaba la familia Von Fersen en Bélgica, era considerablemente más pequeña que el palacete de Suecia, aunque igualmente lujosa y cómoda. Mientras Oscar caminaba por el pasillo hacia el salón que oficiaba de despacho, agradeció estar en un clima tan cálido. Giró suavemente la manilla de la puerta y entró -Necesito hablar contigo- cerró la puerta del estudio tratando de no hacer ruido para no importunar a su marido, pues el elegante conde estaba concentrado y sumido en varios documentos desplegados sobre el escritorio.

Apenas escuchó la voz de su mujer, Axel levantó la vista y sonrió -Que semblante mas serio tienes…- bromeó al verla con el ceño fruncido –Soy todo oídos amor mío- puso cómodamente los brazos atrás de las cabeza, tratando de estirar la espalda.

-Mañana comenzaré a buscar trabajo de instructora, empezaré visitando a las familias nobles que viven en los alrededores- Oscar se sentó frente a él y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Trabajo?- la miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido para él.

-Sí, trabajo- Oscar sostuvo su mirada.

-No necesitas trabajar.

-Axel, detente ahí- la mirada de la rubia fue seria –No discutiremos nuevamente acerca de si necesito o no trabajar.

-No me refiero a eso… ya sé que te gusta trabajar- el sueco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación –Pero... nos mudaremos a América… ¿Para qué necesitas trabajar aquí? ¿No sería mejor que me ayudaras a preparar todo y buscaras trabajo allá... una vez que nos establezcamos?

-Nos mudaremos, pero no aún.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- Fersen no pudo ocultar su desesperación.

-Porque Isabelle es muy pequeña y no la expondré a un viaje por mar tan largo y peligroso. Hiciste ese viaje, sabes que no está exento de peligros- Oscar su mirada, había tomado una decisión y no cedería.

-No le ocurrirá nada a nuestra hija- Fersen se acercó –Prometiste que nos iríamos, no puedes cambiar de opinión ahora.

-No estoy cambiando de opinión, sólo estoy diciendo que aún no es el momento- Oscar se puso de pie para quedar a la misma altura que él.

-No, no quiero esperar… debemos irnos- la tomó firme de los brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿De qué estás huyendo?- Oscar movió sus hombros para que la soltara –¿Por qué reaccionas así?

-No estoy huyendo de nada- el sueco cambió nervioso de actitud –Es sólo que ya me había hecho la idea de irnos.

-Axel, nos iremos… te lo prometo- acarició con la mano su mejilla –Pero aún no, Isabelle podría contraer alguna enfermedad en el barco o podríamos sufrir un accidente… ella es muy pequeña, te recuerdo que aún no cumple tres años.

-Tienes razón… perdóname- la abrazó con fuerza –Soy un necio… no había pensado en eso.

-Esperemos que tenga al menos cuatro años- Oscar respondió su abrazo.

-Sí… tienes razón- besó su frente –¿Era eso lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-No- Oscar se soltó de su abrazo –Necesito que te sientes.

-¿Por qué?

-Haz lo que te digo por favor- insistió.

Fersen se sentó tras el escritorio. Oscar puso frente a él una esquela de papel y le entregó una pluma. -Quiero que escribas ahí los nombres de todas las amantes que has tenido en Bélgica- lo miró seria.

Los ojos del conde se abrieron sorprendidos, la observó sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras -Pero… ¿Qué es lo que estás pidiéndome?

-Haz lo que te digo por favor- la rubia cruzó los brazos e irguió la espalda –Quiero saber a qué enfrentarme cuando comience a buscar trabajo.

-Oscar… no me pidas esto- se puso de pie molesto y dejó caer la pluma sobre el escritorio –¿Por qué me humillas así?

-No te estoy humillando, estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí y me digas lo que quiero saber. No quiero ser ridiculizada ni apuntada, sabes que no soporto las intrigas, ni que se hable de mi por algo más que no sea mi trabajo... además, no pretendo pasar una vez más por lo que ya pasé en Suecia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Fersen la miró por unos minutos, sus ojos grises brillaron producto de la vergüenza que sentía. Se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a escribir en silencio, después de unos minutos dobló la esquela y se la extendió sin mirarla –¿Contenta?

-Te lo agradezco- Oscar abrió la hoja que tenía en sus manos y leyó en silencio –Pensé que sería una lista más corta…- murmuró.

-¿Quieres saber también lo que hice con cada una de ellas?- Fersen preguntó irónico y estiró la mano -Dame la lista y lo escribiré al lado de cada nombre, no me pidas la cantidad de veces porque mi memoria no es tan buena...

-No… no quiero detalles- sostuvo desafiante su mirada –Sé a quién tengo de esposo, pero no puedes pretender que haga como si no tuvieras un pasado.

Fersen miró en silencio un punto en la mesa de su escritorio, tratando de tranquilizarse. Oscar se acercó lentamente a él y puso una mano en su hombro para que apoyara la espalda en la silla, ella se apoyó en la mesa, frente a él. -No te molestes, no te estoy juzgando, nunca lo haré… antes que todo somos amigos, no lo olvides… y yo no soy una mujer que pierda los nervios fácilmente, no me escandaliza tu pasado- esperó que él la mirara –Debes tratar de ponerte en mi lugar- insistió.

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil hablar de esto contigo, te respeto demasiado para vanagloriarme de mis conquistas…- el sueco levantó la vista.

-No te estás vanagloriando, sólo estás contestando algo que yo he pedido saber- le acarició el cabello –Ahora que estamos hablando con sinceridad– sonrió -¿Has hecho conmigo todo lo que hiciste con ellas?- una risa traviesa escapó de su boca.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…- Fersen la miró desconcertado.

-No te enojes… es simple curiosidad… eres un hombre con experiencia- Oscar no podía dejar de reír al ver como el rostro del conde comenzaba a estar rojo producto de la sorpresa. Era un hombre que habitualmente conservaba su templanza ante cualquier circunstancia, y verlo avergonzado, la divertía mucho.

-No, no he hecho contigo todo lo que he hecho con otras mujeres- la fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh… ¿Y cuál es la razón de eso?- la rubia mujer dejó de reír y sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron con inocencia.

-Porque tú me destazarías sin detenerte a pensarlo si te hiciera algunas proposiciones...- sonrió –Hay cosas que no se hacen con una esposa que maneja tan bien las armas- comenzó a reír al ver que esta vez era Oscar quien sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello mientras lo miraba con reproche. -No me mires así, tú comenzaste a preguntar- se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, pues la risa lo había hecho llorar.

-No te burles.

Fersen se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Acarició con suavidad su rostro. –No discutamos por cosas sin sentido, perdóname... no debí haberte avergonzado.

-Tienes razón- sonrió Oscar -No debiste.

-Bueno, ahora que nos quedaremos un tiempo más extenso en Bélgica, tendré que buscar trabajo al igual que tú- regresó a su escritorio –No quiero mermar nuestras arcas.

-Tengo mucho dinero ahorrado- Oscar se sentó frente a él -Podemos utilizar eso para vivir por un tiempo- sus grandes ojos azules brillaron orgullosos.

-No… es decir, te lo agradezco, pero me gusta mantener a mi familia.

-No me gusta ser mantenida.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos una hija que cuidar y está en mis planes aumentar mi fortuna para que ella tenga acceso a la mejor educación que exista cuando tenga edad suficiente, además de una dote importante.

Oscar lo miró y habló seria –No es obligación que ella se case.

-Lo sé… y jamás he considerado que lo haga por interés o arreglos políticos, ni sociales- tomó la mano que Oscar tenia apoyada sobre el escritorio –Lo que quiero es entregarle todas las herramientas y posibilidades para que en caso de que se enamore, nadie pueda menospreciarla por educación o fortuna- Fersen sonrió –Ella será la que elija y para poder hacer eso, tendrá todo mi apoyo y todas las herramientas que pueda darle.

-Gracias- murmuró Oscar.

-No hay nada que agradecer- sonrió –Conozco mucho a las mujeres, quiero que mi hija tenga el mundo a sus pies, quiero que su inteligencia sea aprovechada al máximo y que posea poder económico para hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

-No es eso lo que agradezco… Agradezco tener la tranquilidad de que si algo me pasa, Isabelle quedará a buen cuidado.

Fersen tomó las manos de su esposa y las besó -Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias por formar una familia conmigo.

-Ella está creciendo y no dejaré que la malcríes- Oscar sonrió.

-Ser estricta es tarea tuya- los ojos de Fersen brillaron producto de la emoción que sentía –Mi tarea es amarla y cuidarla.

Se quedaron en silencio y tomados de las manos hasta que escucharon golpes en la puerta. -Adelante- contestó Fersen.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta despacio e Isabelle entró corriendo a la habitación, sostenía en sus manos sus juguetes favoritos. -Pappa kommer att Spela? (1)

-Om dotter (2)

Oscar los miró sonriendo, se puso de pie y se acercó a Isabelle. Se inclinó para quedar a su altura -¿Puedo jugar yo también?

-Sí, maman- la dulce niña estiró los brazos sonriendo para entregarle los juguetes. Oscar los recibió y la abrazó.

Fersen se acercó a las dos y ayudó a ponerse de pie a Oscar, que permanecía con la niña en sus brazos. Una vez que su esposa estuvo frente a él, tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos y la besó con suavidad en los labios. –Te amo tanto- susurró en su oído.

Isabelle estiró sus manos hacia Fersen, él la tomó en sus brazos y rió al sentir como la pequeña lo besaba sonoramente en una de sus mejillas. -Jag älskar dig Pappa! (3)- rió la niña mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

-Älskar did också dotter (4)- Fersen la levantó en el aire para hacerla reír.

Oscar miró a su esposo en silencio, con suavidad le colocó un mechón atrás de la oreja, ordenando el cabello que Isabelle había despeinado. Fersen la miró y se acercó a ella despacio para besarla nuevamente como respuesta a esa caricia. Ella lo detuvo a centímetros de sus labios. –Eres un hombre afortunado… dos mujeres te aman- susurró antes de besarlo.

-¡Maman!- gritó Isabelle tratando quedar al medio de los dos para abrazarlos a ambos, los tres comenzaron a reír.

Gabrielle, que había observado todo en silencio, sonrió emocionada y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpirlos.

* * *

El alto hombre de ojos grises estaba sentado en una taberna en Brujas, en un intento de no llamar la atención, levantó el cuello de su capa y tamborileó con los dedos la cubierta de la mesa, tenía poco tiempo y su cita estaba tardando en llegar.

-Conde Von Fersen, disculpe la espera- dijo el hombre que se sentó junto a él.

-No se preocupe- contestó en voz baja.

-Usted dirá.

-Necesito que envíes a alguien de confianza a París.

-Como usted ordene, ¿Solicito la misma información de siempre?

-Sí, por supuesto… pero además, necesito que busques a un hombre en la ciudad, se llama André Grandier, lo último que sé de él es que era uno de los soldados del Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejercito, ese destacamento desertó completamente el día de la toma de la Bastilla.

-Entiendo… Cuándo lo encuentren ¿Quiere que le entreguemos algún mensaje?

-No, él no debe saber que lo estoy buscando, menos mi nombre… sólo necesito que me digas si está o no vivo... y que tomen nota de su actual paradero- instruyó rápidamente.

-Lo que usted ordene ¿Le envío la información por escrito?

-No, únicamente debes entregármela en forma personal. La información habitual puede ser en mi nueva residencia y delante de mi esposa– extendió un papel doblado –Esta es mi dirección, todo lo referente al señor Grandier sólo debe entregármela a mí y a solas- terminó de hablar y se puso de pie –Gracias por su tiempo- se despidió y salió de la taberna.

Caminó rápido y entró a la primera tienda de juguetes que encontró. Estaba con el tiempo justo para regresar, le había dicho a Oscar que iba a unas entrevistas para un nuevo trabajo y quería llevarle un presente a Isabelle, pues no podía permitir que ella sospechara que le estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

Dado que el clima de Bélgica era muy similar al de Francia, Oscar quiso aprovechar el buen tiempo y llevar a su hija a jugar al riachuelo que estaba cerca. Después de avisarle a Gabrielle en donde estaría, tomó a su hija en brazos y la dejó elegir que juguete llevaría. La niña escogió rápidamente el caballo de madera que tanto adoraba. La ex comandante avanzó junto a su hija entre la hierba y flores silvestres, hace mucho no se sentía tan tranquila. Isabelle quiso bajar de sus brazos y caminar sola mientras jugaba persiguiendo las mariposas que volaban cerca. Oscar cerró por unos momentos los ojos y respiró profundo disfrutando el calor de la temporada, sonrió involuntariamente al sentir que la tibia brisa movía su cabello.

Cuando llegaron frente al riachuelo se sentaron en la orilla y comenzaron a tirar pequeñas piedras al agua, cada anillo que se formaba en la superficie provocaba carcajadas en la niña. Oscar no pudo evitar recordar a André y como jugaban de la misma forma cuando eran niños, sonrió con nostalgia, él habría disfrutado cada segundo con Isabelle.

-Hija, mira lo que tengo aquí- le mostró una manzana. La niña sonrió y la tomó como si fuera un tesoro entre sus pequeñas manos, pues la pequeña había heredado de André el gusto por esa fruta, es más, podía comerlas sin parar. Con ternura, Oscar acomodó a su hija sobre su regazo mientras esperaba que terminaba de comer. -¿Quieres mojarte?- preguntó quitándole de las manos el tronco de la fruta que la niña prácticamente había devorado.

-¡Sí!- Isabelle aplaudió contenta.

Se quitó los zapatos y medias de seda. Hizo lo mismo con Isabelle y tomándola de la mano caminaron hasta la orilla, ambas gritaron contentas cuando el agua fría rozó los dedos de sus pies. Oscar se inclinó para limpiar las manos y boca de su hija con el agua del riachuelo, nuevamente recordó a André. Ver a su hija embadurnada de jugo de manzana la hizo pensar en él a sus seis años.

-o-

Fersen entró a la casa buscando a su esposa, quería contarle que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Gabrielle le indicó que había salido a dar un paseo con Isabelle. Se quitó la chaqueta y fue en búsqueda de ambas.

El sonido de sus risas le indicó el lugar en el que estaban. Se acercó en silencio y las observó por un momento antes de interrumpirlas, madre e hija estaban jugando en el riachuelo. Observó a Oscar, parecía una ninfa del bosque, el viento mecía su largo cabello mientras el sol lo hacía brillar como un manto de oro, su cuerpo alto y delgado se movía con la gracia de una bailarina, pues haber practicado esgrima desde pequeña, la hacía moverse con soltura y elegancia sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Ante una imagen tan perfecta no pudo evitar recordar a María Antonieta corriendo a sus brazos el día que se encontraron en el bosque de _Satory_ (5)... esa tarde había sido perfecta y soleada, movió rápidamente la cabeza para alejar esos dolorosos recuerdos, día a día se esforzaba en no pensar en ella ni en su hijo. Bajó la vista y vio a Isabelle bailado con los brazos levantados, sus rizos negros se movían suavemente con la brisa. Ambas reían y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol, los ojos azules que madre e hija compartían brillaban felices. Vio como Oscar tomaba en brazos a la niña y la levantaba sobre su cabeza haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Admiró lo fuerte que era pese a ser tan delgada.

-¿Puedo unirme?- dijo después de unos minutos y remangando las mangas de su camisa.

-¡Pappa, ven!- gritó la niña.

Oscar salió del agua y dejó a Isabelle en el pasto para que corriera a su encuentro. Fersen la tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, la pequeña se acurrucó apoyándose en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba. La mujer lo miró sonriendo de forma resplandeciente y se acercó a él para saludarlo.

-Tienes frente a ti al nuevo asesor militar del Ejército Belga- Fersen sonrió y la besó mientras la tomaba de la cintura con el brazo que tenía disponible.

-Te felicito- Oscar abrazó su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su amplio y fuerte hombro –También conseguí trabajo, la próxima semana comienzo a impartir clases de esgrima a dos alumnos- levantó una mano y acarició el cabello de Isabelle, la niña continuaba abrazada al cuello de Fersen.

-Volvemos a ser una familia ocupada- el sueco sonrió -¿Vamos a cenar?... Estoy famélico.

Oscar asintió, se colocó nuevamente las medias y zapatos e hizo lo mismo con Isabelle. Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, esta vez, la niña se abrazó fuerte al cuello de Fersen y no quiso caminar. A los minutos, la pequeña comenzó a dormitar apoyada en el hombro de quien consideraba su padre.

-o-

Sofía los vio acercarse desde la ventana de la biblioteca, arrugó la carta que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a la chimenea que estaba recién encendida. Vio como el papel que había lanzado al fuego se convertía en cenizas. Se asustó cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces hermanita?- Fersen se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Nada- sonrió nerviosa.

-Cuando llegué me dijeron que fuiste a la ciudad- la miró curioso.

-Sí, fui a buscar la correspondencia.

-¿Correspondencia?... ¿Quién podría escribirnos?- sonrió –Nadie sabe que estamos aquí…

-Hace unas semanas le escribí al cuidador de nuestra propiedad en Suecia para saber cómo estaba todo y le pedí que me reenviara a una casilla postal toda la correspondencia que llegara... y noticias en caso de tenerlas- sonrió tratando de parecer tranquila.

-¿Y qué novedades hay?- Fersen insistió curioso.

-Ninguna- Sofía sonrió nuevamente –La cena debe estar lista... ¿Vamos a comer? ¿Dónde está Oscar?

-Fue a acostar a Isabelle, se acaba de quedar dormida- el conde miró atentamente los ojos de su hermana -¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?

-¡Claro que sí!- la condesa lo tomó de un brazo para sacarlo de la biblioteca y guiarlo al comedor –Te lo diría si no fuera así.

* * *

(1) Pappa kommer att spela / Papá vamos a jugar?

(2) Om dotter / Si hija

(3) Jag älskar dig Pappa! / Te amo papá

(4) älskar did också dotter / También te amo hija

(5) Bosque colindante con los Jardines del Palacio de Versalles, está ubicado en el extremo sur. Sus colinas y manantiales alimentan parte de los jardines de palacio.

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Love Me Like You Do (Ellie Goulding)

Make Me Better (James Blunt)

* * *

 **** **Bélgica** **, Septiembre de 1792**

El rápido repiqueteo del corazón de Oscar tronaba contra su pecho. Tratando de controlar su cuerpo, arrugó las sábanas con las manos y se mordió los labios en un vano intento de no hacer ruido. Al dejar de temblar, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio emerger de entre las sábanas la cabeza a Fersen. Se estremeció nuevamente al ver que él continuaba besando cada parte de su cuerpo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando finalmente llegó frente a su rostro, sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Podría despertar así todos los días- susurró el sueco junto a la boca de su esposa antes de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Se acomodó junto a ella mientras se concentraba en recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho. La mujer se arropó con las sábanas mientras esperaba que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad antes de hablar. Fersen rodó en la cama y la abrazó. -No seas esquiva- le susurró al oído mientras la apretaba contra su pecho -Sé que también quieres acurrucarte conmigo- comenzó a reír.

-Eres tú el empalagoso, no yo- Oscar rió -Aunque no te niego que también podría acostumbrarme a estos amaneceres... Me gusta cuando me despiertas así- sonrió resplandeciente y se revolvió hasta que se soltó de los brazos de su marido -Debo levantarme.

-Aún hay tiempo- Fersen trató de detenerla.

-No quiero llegar tarde, es mi primera clase en casa de la familia Voorhoof- Oscar se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos para desperezarse.

-Lamento no poder esperarte para regresar juntos- el sueco deslizó una mano por la delicada y definida espalda desnuda que estaba frente a él.

-No hay problema- Oscar giró suavemente la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió -Podemos cenar juntos- se levantó y abrigó con una bata -Te esperaré para comer.

Fersen se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama y observó en silencio como su esposa desaparecía detrás del biombo que había en la habitación para asearse. Escuchó que Isabelle comenzaba a llorar, se levantó y vistió rápido -No te preocupes, yo voy- habló antes de salir del cuarto. A los minutos volvió a entrar a la habitación con la niña en sus brazos, si bien ya no lloraba, estaba acurrucada en su pecho y con el pulgar en la boca. Oscar, que estaba sentada frente al tocador, se puso de pie preocupada.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- preguntó.

-No- Fersen puso la palma de su mano en la frente de la niña -Creo que sólo fue un mal sueño- besó la cabeza de Isabelle, que continuaba acurrucada en sus brazos y sin ganas de moverse.

-Quizás debiera cancelar la clase de hoy- tocó la mejilla de su hija, estaba preocupada.

-No te inquietes- insistió Fersen sonriendo -Mi primera reunión es cerca del mediodía, me quedaré con ella todo lo que pueda- la besó en la frente -Además, Gabrielle y Sofía la pueden cuidar mientras no estemos.

-Tienes razón- Oscar acarició el cabello de Isabelle -Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible- Fersen comenzó a caminar por la habitación murmurando en sueco mientras mecía a la niña. -No quiero dejarla así... ella nunca está triste... Algo le ocurre.

-Isabelle... cariño...- habló Fersen, la niña lo miró -Estaremos bien, dile a mamma*- la niña asintió en silencio y volvió a meterse un dedo en la boca mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de su padre -Es tu primera clase, no faltes- trató de tranquilizar a su esposa -Prometo que si sigue así, enviaré un mensajero y faltaré a mis reuniones, no son importantes.

-Está bien- la ex militar contestó aún insegura, tomó su chaqueta y guantes -Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible- salió de la habitación.

-Oscar...

-¿Si?

-No olvides desayunar- Fersen sonrió.

Ella contestó su sonrisa, volvió a entrar a la habitación y lo besó rápidamente en los labios después de despedirse de su hija.

Gracias a su impecable desempeño, el nombre de Oscar François Von Fersen ya era sinónimo de excelencia en las artes de las armas y por consiguiente, su lista de alumnos aumentaba con el paso de las semanas. Ese día, y pese a que la preocupación por el estado anímico tan poco habitual de su hija seguía carcomiéndole el pecho, se concentró en ejecutar una perfecta rutina de esgrima con sus pupilos, situacion que le garantizó un contrato por varias clases más. En cuanto terminó la jornada, galopó lo más rápido que pudo para volver a su hogar.

-¿Dónde está Isabelle?- preguntó a Gabrielle en cuanto entró a la casa.

La Nana estaba revisando y planchando la ropa de la infanta. -Está arriba con el señor.

Subió las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta asustada. Fersen estaba sentado frente a la ventana leyendo un libro con Isabelle en sus brazos. -¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y los guantes.

-Sigue igual, aunque ha comido y dormido con normalidad- el sueco se levantó con cuidado del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-Hija…- Oscar se acercó. La niña estiró sus pequeños brazos y se abrazó a su cuello. La acunó contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerla -¿No fuiste a tus reuniones?- preguntó.

-No, preferí quedarme con ella- se acercó a Oscar y la besó en la frente -¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Qué tal tus nuevos alumnos?

-Bien- sus ojos brillaron contentos -Muy bien, son niños inteligentes, vivaces y disciplinados, será fácil instruirlos- sonrió -La llevaré al jardín, quizás el aire fresco la anime…

Pese a todos los esfuerzos realizados por Oscar, Fersen y Gabrielle, Isabelle no salía de la tristeza. A media tarde, decidieron llamar a un reconocido medico del sector. Dado que el examen físico no arrojó ningún problema, se les recomendó esperar a que la niña mejorara su ánimo por si sola y mantenerla en observación.

-¡Pappa no!- Isabelle estiró los brazos hacia Fersen mientras lloraba sin parar en brazos de Gabrielle, la mujer llevaba mas de una hora tratando de hacerla dormir.

-No entiendo que le pasa- la Nana lo miró preocupada.

Fersen tomó con cuidado a la niña. - _¿Vill du att jag ska stanna hos dig?(1)-_ La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, hundió el rostro en su pecho y lo abrazó.

Oscar abrió la puerta de la habitación. -Axel, te están esperando en la biblioteca.

-¿A esta hora?- la miró preocupado -¿Quién es?

-Es Monsieur Aballains...

Fersen abrió los ojos nervioso -Voy en seguida… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, me quedaré con Isabelle- Oscar tomó a la niña en sus brazos para hacerla dormir –Después me comentas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Fersen sintió terror. Había estado en varias batallas y enfrentado a la muerte en más de una oportunidad, pero jamás había sentido el miedo que sentía ahora. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Se aferró al pasamanos, pues necesitaba algo sólido a lo que atenerse. Entró a su despacho con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho.

Después de un escueto y rápido saludo, el conde hizo un gesto con la mano para que el mensajero se sentara frente a él. Observó ansioso la puerta que permanecía cerrada -¿Tiene noticias sobre lo que le encomendé?

-No, lamentablemente aún no tengo novedades respecto a la búsqueda que me solicitó.

El sueco dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en los pulmones y respiró profundo antes de hablar. -¿Qué lo ha traído aquí entonces?- lo miró desconcertado.

-Se me solicitó entregarle esto- el hombre dejó sobre la mesa un sobre.

Fersen lo tomó. Reconoció de inmediato la pulcra y elegante letra. -Gracias- murmuró mirando hipnotizado el cuño que cerraba la carta. Una flor de _lis_ estaba grabada sobre la cera caliente.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Isabelle, la niña continuaba llorosa e intranquila. Oscar comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos y dejó vagar la vista por la alcoba hasta que su mente encontró la solución. -Gabrielle, quédate con ella... ya sé que es lo que pasa.

Salió rápidamente de la casa y caminó hasta el jardín trasero. Junto al río y entre la hierba, encontró el caballo de juguete que habían dejado olvidado hace unos días, lo recogió y limpió con sus manos la tierra que lo cubría. Sonrió con amargura al sostener la figura de madera que tanto significaba para su hija. Dado que Isabelle había heredado tantas cosas de André, se preguntó si el amor por ese juguete se debía a que se lo había regalado Fersen o a que era un caballo y la niña Isabelle los amaba, al igual que lo hacia su padre. Caminó de regreso a la casa sosteniendo contra su pecho la razón de la tristeza de la pequeña.

Apenas logró que su hija se durmiera, aferrada a su juguete, bajó en busca de Fersen. Si tenía suerte, el portador de noticias de Francia aún estaría con su marido. Golpeó suavemente la puerta del despacho, no quería interrumpir, al no escuchar una respuesta entró después de unos segundos. El conde estaba solo.

-Isabelle duerme plácidamente abrazada a su caballo- sonrió –Esa era la razón de tanta tristeza…- enmudeció al ver el rostro angustiado de Fersen, el hombre se afirmaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras miraba un mapa desplegado sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Se acercó -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó. Axel, sin levantar la vista, le entregó una carta que estaba abierta. Oscar la tomó, reconoció la letra de María Antonieta, dobló la misiva y la puso nuevamente en el sobre sin leerla. –No quiero inmiscuirme en cosas que son privadas… no te sientas obligado a contarme.

-Necesito que la leas… Debo regresar a Francia- dijo con la vista perdida en el mapa que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-No- Oscar puso la misiva sobre el mapa, justo frente a los ojos de su marido –No puedes regresar, te matarán.

-No importa… Debo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- replicó molesta -Eres un hombre inteligente, sabes que apenas pongas un pie en Francia serás asesinado.

El conde se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras se peinaba el cabello con las manos de forma nerviosa. -Sobreviviste a la muerte de André… no tendrás problema en sobrevivir a la mía. Mi testamento está hecho y… - una fuerte bofetada lo interrumpió. Miró a Oscar impactado. La rubia estaba frente a él, sus ojos azules brillaban coléricos y sus manos estaban empuñadas con fuerza. -Oscar yo…- trató de hablar, ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No te atrevas a repetir lo que acabas de decir jamás- lo abofeteó en sentido contrario -Recapacita...- le suplicó.

Fersen la tomó de las manos tratando de tranquilizarla y evitando que lo volviera a golpear. -Perdóname- la abrazó con fuerza –Perdóname por favor- susurró contra su cabello –Debo ir… tengo que hacerlo.

-Habla conmigo... Dime por qué…- Oscar susurró contra su pecho.

-En cualquier momento la familia real será detenida y apresada en Temple- Fersen comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su mujer –Tengo que intentar sacarlos de Francia, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados… no puedo permitir que mi hijo o ella vivan en una prisión.

-No puede ser… ¿en Temple? - se separó de él y lo miró asustada -¿Estás seguro?- él asintió en silencio –Ven, siéntate- lo tomó de una mano y lo guió a uno de los sofás. Sirvió vino y se sentó a su lado –Toma- le entregó la copa –Habla conmigo.

Fersen bebió de golpe el contenido de la copa y la dejó en el suelo después de vaciarla. Respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar. -Luis Charles es muy pequeño, podría morir si vive en una celda privado de libertad... ¿Cómo pueden hacer sufrir así a un niño?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Todo depende de la Asamblea Nacional… y Josefina… ella es la monarca de un país… ¿Cómo podría vivir en una prisión?... Es tan delicada, toda su vida se ha desarrollado en la opulencia...- suspiró abatido -Ella no podrá resistir algo así... Ella no tiene tu fortaleza...

Oscar dejó la copa que tenía en sus manos en la mesa más cercana y tomó las manos de Fersen, las apretó con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarlo -¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero planear un nuevo escape antes de que sean aprehendidos.

-Bouillé está exiliado en Alemania, no es seguro que puedas contar con su ayuda y Gustavo III, que siempre apoyó a la monarquía Francesa está muerto... quizás sólo el conde De Mercy podría ayudar recurriendo al hermano de su majestad… ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Sí, es probable que deba planear todo solo…- Fersen bajó la mirada acongojado –Pero debo intentarlo.

-Axel es muy peligroso, es prácticamente una misión suicida.

-Hoy permanecí todo el día junto a Isabelle porque estaba triste y lo hice con gusto, es mi hija y sentí que me necesitaba- la miró con los ojos húmedos –No puedo dejar que mi hijo sufra padecimientos indescriptibles sólo por temor a morir, él también me necesita... los dos son mis hijos y me debo a ambos por igual.

-Lo sé- Oscar le acarició el rostro con ternura –Te ayudaré- apretó la mano que aún tenía entre las suyas.

-No… no puedo arriesgarte.

-Lo haremos juntos, no te dejaré solo en esto- la ex comandante sonrió –Si lo hacemos juntos, hay más posibilidades de tener éxito- se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio -¿Qué has pensado? ¿Evaluaste alguna ruta?- miró el mapa.

-Sí…- Fersen se levantó y se acercó a ella –Normandía- la miró esperando su respuesta.

-Es una muy buena idea- Oscar lo tomó de la mano –Después de lo de Varennes la vigilancia en las fronteras por tierra debe haber sido reforzada…

-En cambio en el océano… un barco extranjero puede pasar desapercibido y cuando se den cuenta, ya estaríamos en alta mar- Fersen sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí- los ojos de Oscar brillaron esperanzados –¡Es una excelente idea!

-Debo comunicarme con su majestad primero- Fersen se sentó tras el escritorio –Tengo que convencerlo para que acepte huir nuevamente junto a su familia- las últimas palabras las pronunció en apenas un susurro mientras tomaba una pluma y esquela.

-Si gustas puedo ir yo. Pese a que deserté con todo mi ejercito, sé que si trato de ayudarlos su majestad me recibirá.

-No… no quiero exponerte.

-Gracias a ti puedo regresar a Francia usando mi apellido de soltera, tú puedes esperarme en la frontera- insistió Oscar.

-No puedo aceptar que te arriesgues y que te acusen de traición por un problema que es mío- se revolvió el cabello nuevamente, estaba agotado. Sus miedos apenas le permitían seguir hablando –Si te descubren, terminarías en la guillotina… No dejaré a Isabelle sin su madre.

-Axel… no estás solo en esto- se puso atrás de él y lo abrazó de los hombros tratando de calmarlo –Tus problemas son mis problemas- besó su cabeza, somos camaradas.

Él tomó las manos que lo sostenían y las apretó –Iré yo, en eso no cederé… si gustas puedes acompañarme, pero no permitiré que entres a Tullerías.

-Te acompañaré entonces.

-Gracias…- Fersen respiró tranquilo –Mañana conseguiré una identificación que me permita viajar… Necesito otra copa de vino- se levantó de la silla –¿Te sirvo más?- ella asintió. Se sentaron juntos frente a la chimenea y bebieron en silencio durante un rato. -¿Así que era por su caballo?- el sueco sonrió con la vista pegada en el fuego.

-Sí… es su juguete favorito, tuve suerte de recordar donde estaba y encontrarlo- Oscar acomodó ambas piernas sobre el sofá.

-Mi pequeña niña…- el hombre sonrió con melancolía –Temo no verla crecer…

-No pienses en eso- Oscar apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Fersen la abrazó y besó su cabello -Axel...- habló después de un rato -Te mentí...- murmuró.

-¿En qué?- preguntó él sonriendo y acomodándose para mirarla de frente.

-Cuando me preguntaste si alguna vez pensaba en cómo sería nuestra vida si nuestro hijo hubiera nacido- lo miró con los ojos húmedos, él asintió -Sí, lo he hecho... y desearía que todo fuera diferente- se refugió en su pecho -Me habría gustado darte esa felicidad... y también me habría gustado sostenerlo en mis brazos, ver si tenía tus ojos o los míos... me habría gustado que Isabelle no estuviera tan sola...

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de las cosas que te lastiman- murmuró Fersen contra su cabeza -Lo entiendo...- suspiró con pesar -E independiente del color de su mirada, creo que habría sido un bebé precioso- la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí... lo habría sido- murmuró ella.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando el fuego. Cada uno sumido en sus propios miedos y pensamientos. Oscar, analizando como había cambiado su vida en esos años y luego, en como liberar a los Monarcas caídos en desgracias sin permitir que nadie muriera en el intento. Fersen por su parte, aterrado, no sólo ante la posibilidad de que su hijo y amante perecieran en prisión, pues el pensar en perder a la familia que había formado con Oscar si André estaba vivo, apenas lo dejaba respirar.

* * *

-¿Recibiste alguna respuesta?- Oscar miró ansiosa el correo que estaba sobre la mesa. Durante las últimas tres semanas ella y Axel habían estado planificando el viaje a Francia para entrevistarse con María Antonieta o Luis XVI. Paralelamente, revisaban los detalles del plan de huida por mar.

-No… aún nada- contestó el sueco preocupado –No me explico por qué su majestad no atiende mi petición de entrevista, es un hombre inteligente y debe saber que si estoy tratando de entrevistarme con él, es para ayudarlos.

-¿Bouillé o De Mercy han contestado?- insistió Oscar pensando en las cartas que habían enviado a los participantes de la fuga de Varennes.

-Tampoco- Fersen se acercó a la ventana de la biblioteca y apoyó una mano en el vidrio –No sé qué hacer…- continuó con la vista perdida en el jardín. Sonrió al ver a Isabelle jugando en la pequeña fuente del patio principal bajo la atenta mirada de Gabrielle.

-Podemos ir y solicitar una audiencia estando allá, a mí me recibirían… al menos eso creo, con su majestad fuimos muy cercanas... Incluso en París puedo buscar a Girodelle, si bien no estamos en buenos términos, su fidelidad a la familia Real es incuestionable- analizó Oscar en voz alta.

-Pero traicionaste a la Corona y tu destacamento completo desertó para unirse al pueblo- Fersen la miró apesadumbrado –Y ahora estás casada conmigo... En cuando a Girodelle... No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi parecía furioso conmigo...

-Tienes razón- Oscar cruzó los brazos –Es posible que su majestad no me quiera recibir- se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y estiró los brazos, se sentía muy cansada.

Fersen se acercó a ella preocupado -¿Estás bien?

-Sólo estoy cansada- la rubia cerró los párpados por un momento –Podríamos rescatar únicamente a Luis Charles y a la duquesa Maria Teresa, sé que su majestad nos ayudaría a poner sus hijos a salvo... para ella son lo más importante- abrió sus grandes ojos azules -Podríamos mudarnos con ellos a América...

-No… lamentablemente no- se arrodilló frente a ella –Luis Charles es el delfín de Francia, todos los ojos están puestos en él...- apoyó la cabeza en las delgadas y largas piernas de su esposa –Perdóname por arrastrarte a esta preocupación.

-No te angusties- acarició el cabello de Fersen –Creo que me recostaré un rato, estoy muy cansada y mañana debo impartir clases a primera hora- se puso de pie lentamente.

-Oscar…

-¿Si?- se detuvo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-Nada… olvídalo- disimuló su preocupación, pues la notaba estaba un poco más delgada y pálida. Mientras ella salía de la habitación, Fersen rezó mentalmente para que los cambios que veía en su esposa fueran síntomas de un embarazo, sabía que en caso de que André resultara estar vivo, un hijo en común sería lo único que la retendría junto a él. El doctor Andersson había dicho que era muy difícil que se embarazara nuevamente, pero eso no significaba que era algo definitivo ya que era imposible de asegurar. Después de unos minutos, y alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se quitó el chaleco y salió a jugar con Isabelle al jardín para distraerse, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco con todas las preocupaciones que lo abrumaban.

Oscar abrió los ojos, era de noche. Fersen estaba acostado a su lado. -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó aguantando un bostezo.

-Casi media noche- el sueco la abrazó para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Isabelle?

-Está dormida hace horas.

Oscar se levantó para colocarse la ropa de dormir. -Debiste haberme despertado.

-No quise molestarte, estabas muy cansada- Fersen se irguió apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos –Oscar, quiero hablar contigo.

-Dime- ella se acostó a su lado apenas se cambió de ropa.

-¿Es posible que estés embarazada nuevamente?- la miró esperanzado –Este cansancio repentino no es normal, además has perdido peso.

La ex comandante lo miró con dulzura y le acarició una mejilla, intuía cuán importante era eso para él, aunque no las verdaderas razones. –No… lo lamento, pero no lo estoy. He estado resfriada por unos días y eso me ha quitado el apetito- contestó con tranquilidad.

-Entiendo- el sueco se recostó mirando el techo.

-Trata de descansar- susurró la rubia –Llevas semanas sin dormir bien- se acercó, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó.

-Lo sé… pero no puedo dejar de pensar… me desespera no poder hacer nada por mi cuenta- la besó en el cabello.

-Debemos esperar- Oscar bostezó cansada y cerró los ojos.

-o-

Una voz lejana la llamaba insistentemente, trató de abrir los ojos pero el cansancio era superior. Intentó dormir nuevamente. Cuando sintió suaves golpes en la mejilla, abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. -¿Qué pasa?- trató de incorporarse.

-Mandé a buscar al médico, estás ardiendo en fiebre- la voz de Fersen tembló preocupada.

Oscar vio el rostro de su marido muy cerca del suyo, mirándola asustado.

-No es necesario, es sólo un resfrío- trató de sonreír.

-Descansa, llevas días quitándole importancia- la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le acercó un vaso con agua –Revisé tu itinerario y envié un mensajero cancelando las clases que tienes agendadas para el resto de la semana.

-Gracias- se recostó nuevamente, haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, pues sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido –¿Has recibido respuestas su majestad?

-No- la mirada gris del sueco se ensombreció –Estoy pensando en viajar y pedir personalmente la entrevista, ya no puedo seguir esperando.

-No lo hagas... no vayas solo- lo miró preocupada –Espera que me recupere y te acompañaré.

-No te preocupes más por favor- Fersen la besó en frente -Tienes fiebre- la arropó con las mantas -Le pediré a Gabrielle que te prepare alguna de sus infusiones mientras llega el médico. Ella asintió.

-¿Dónde está Isabelle?- preguntó Oscar con los ojos cerrados. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Está abajó con Gabrielle, le pedí que no la trajera para que no se contagiara.

-Tienes razón- cerró los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormida nuevamente.

* * *

Sólo después de tres días, Oscar pudo levantarse sin malestares. El médico había sido categórico, su salud no era la misma que antes y debía ser cuidadosa ante cualquier malestar que sintiera. Cuando el ocaso iluminó su habitación, se vistió para cenar en el comedor junto a su familia. Encontró a Isabelle al pie de la escalera.

-¡Maman!- la pequeña aplaudió contenta y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Mi preciosa niña!- se sentó en uno de los escalones y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que su hija riera a carcajadas -¿Dónde está tu Pappa?- preguntó, pues le había extrañado no ver a Fersen en todo el día. Habitualmente a esa hora él acostumbraba a estar en casa.

-No "etá"- la niña la miró sonriendo mientras le entregaba su caballo para que jugara con ella.

-Gabrielle... ¿Dónde está Axel?- miró a la Nana de su hija.

-Salió en caballo- contestó Isabelle levantando su juguete nuevamente.

-No lo sé Lady Oscar- Gabrielle retorció nerviosa su delantal entre sus manos –En la tarde recibió correspondencia y después de discutir con Lady Sofía tomó su bolso de viaje y salió.

-Dios mío…- la ex comandante se puso de pie, tratando de conservar la calma y no asustar a Isabelle, pues la niña insistía en jugar con ella mientras deslizaba persistentemente el caballo de madera contra sus piernas –Hija mía, prometo que después jugaremos, ahora debes ir a comer- la tomó en brazos y besó una de sus mejillas, la niña sonrió ante su caricia –¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, maman- sus ojos azules brillaban inocentes.

-Gabrielle, llévala a cenar por favor-.

En cuanto la Nana se alejó con la niña, Oscar entró a la biblioteca y revolvió los papeles que estaban encima del escritorio hasta encontrar una carta de Luis XVI. La abrió con manos temblorosas, era la respuesta del monarca. La misiva era un rechazo a la entrevista que Fersen solicitaba. En un breve mensaje, el rey de Francia contestaba de forma tajante que no deseaba exponer a su familia a una nueva huida, pues confiaba plenamente en la resolución de la Asamblea Nacional. También exponía que, en caso de tener que dejar Francia, prefería que una coalición monárquica extranjera los rescatara de manera formal. Al terminar de leer, levantó la vista y vio a Sofía de pie en el umbral de la puerta. La mujer tenía los ojos rojos y sostenía un pañuelo en sus manos.

-No pude detenerlo- sollozó la condesa –Te juro que lo intenté y no pude… no entiendo por qué insiste tanto en salvar a esa mujer… él es feliz contigo.

Oscar se acercó a Sofía y la tomó de los brazos tratando de tranquilizarla -¿Por qué no me avisaste lo que estaba pasando?

-El médico dijo que debías descansar y Axel me prohibió molestarte…- la miró desesperada –Además, no quise indisponerte con él… no quería que desconfiaras o sintieras celos porque él esta actuando de esa forma tan… irracional.

-¿Hace cuánto salió?

-Hace sólo unas horas- su cuñada la miró asustada –Dijo que trataría de convencer a su majestad– movió la cabeza apesadumbrada -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Intentaré alcanzarlo- Oscar tomó nuevamente una de sus manos –Pide que preparen mi caballo y le coloquen una de las sillas que Axel usa en las campañas del ejército.

Sofía salió rápido a hacer lo que le indicaban mientras ella subía corriendo la escalera. En su habitación, cambió rápidamente su ropa por una tenida de montar y armó un pequeño bolso de viaje. Con el morral al hombro, tomó una capa y corrió hacia el despacho de Fersen. Buscó la llave que tenían oculta en el escritorio para abrir el aparador que contenía las armas y municiones, escogió dos pistolas y un fusil. Salió rápido de la casa.

-Sofía- habló mientras comenzaba a colocar con precisión militar las armas y bolso en la silla de montar –Isabelle queda a tu cargo hasta mi regreso- abrió la maleta que siempre llevaba a sus clases de esgrima, y que guardaba en el establo, y sacó su espada, antes de cerrarla decidió además llevar un puñal que Fersen le había regalado meses atrás, lo puso en su cinturón –Gabrielle sabe qué hacer en caso de cualquier situación, pero si ocurre algo grave en mi ausencia, tú estarás a cargo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Cuida a mi hija por favor- montó su caballo.

La condesa asintió y la miró asustada -¿Por qué vas tan armada?

-Si alguien descubre a tu hermano tratando de entrar a Francia y lo reconocen, lo matarán- la miró tranquila –Sé la ruta que usará para cruzar la frontera, lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

-No podrás llegar a tiempo- su voz tembló.

-Lo haré- revisó rápidamente que todo estuviera en orden sobre la montura y se colocó los guantes –Soy mucho más liviana que él y por lo tanto mi caballo podrá correr más rápido que el suyo- trató de sonreír para infundirle tranquilidad a la mujer que continuaba mirándola aterrada. Al ver que Sofía seguía llorando, hizo con la cabeza un gesto de despedida, espoleó su caballo y salió a todo galope.

* * *

Hans Axel Von Fersen extendió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir los documentos que lo identificaban como ciudadano belga. Sonrió tratando de parecer simpático y despreocupado.

-Louis Becqué- leyó el soldado mientras lo miraba –Un aristócrata belga, si no me equivoco- hizo una mueca de desprecio.

Pese a que Fersen pensó que lo escupiría en cualquier momento, bajó la mirada y no contestó, pues a pesar de que vestía ropas modestas, le era imposible disimular su postura y apariencia. Relajó los hombros y encorvó la espalda, esforzándose en no llamar tanto la atención. Se tocó el sombrero en un intento de comprobar de que el mismo continuaba cubriéndole el cabello, lo cortado nuevamente para que apenas se notara bajo el tricornio.

El soldado le devolvió los documentos de mala manera. El conde los recibió y avanzó con su caballo tomado de las riendas.

–¡Hey! Buen caballo tiene el belga- se acercó otro soldado.

El sueco disminuyó el paso pero no se detuvo, quería salir lo más rápido posible del paso fronterizo.

-Lo conozco- insistió el segundo soldado que se había acercado, pegándole un codazo en el brazo a su compañero –Lo he visto en otra parte, creo que en París.

-¡Deténgase!- ordenó el primer soldado.

Fersen se detuvo en el lugar en que estaba, pero no volteó. Había confiado en que la oscuridad de la noche lo ayudaría a llamar menos la atención. Escuchó los pasos de los dos hombres acercándose; el segundo soldado que había llegado se paró frente a él. El sueco lo reconoció de inmediato, había servido bajo su mando cuando era comandante del Pelotón 105 del Ejército Francés, siete años atrás. Bajó la vista nervioso. Ese gesto, apenas perceptible, alertó al hombre que lo miraba insistentemente. Con la punta de su fusil, el soldado hizo que el sombrero que estaba usando el aristócrata cayera al suelo.

-¡Es el amante de la perra austriaca!

El conde trató de desenfundar la pistola que llevaba en su cinturón bajo la capa. Un golpe en el estómago lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas al suelo, perdió el aire por unos segundos, lo habían golpeado con la culata de un fusil. Incorporándose embistió con los hombros al soldado que estaba frente a él, logró que cayera al piso y rápidamente le asestó un golpe certero en la nariz. Escuchó como sonó el hueso del tabique nasal al quebrarse bajo el peso de su puño. Se puso de pie, tomó su arma y apuntó al soldado que aún estaba de pie frente a él mientras el soldado que estaba en el suelo comenzaba a gritar, alertando a los demás que estaban cerca.

-No busco problemas, sólo deja que me vaya- Fersen observó al soldado que había derribado, el militar estaba poniéndose de pie. Le pegó una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente –No quiero dispararte, deja que me vaya- insistió mirando a su contrincante.

-No podrás hacer nada, maldito aristócrata- sonrió con sorna el soldado –No llegarás muy lejos- levantó el fusil y le apuntó a la cabeza –Me pregunto qué valdrá mas... ¿Tu cabeza en una pica o pegada a tu cuello para que la corte la guillotina?- sus ojos brillaron con crueldad.

Axel deslizó con cuidado el percutor de su arma hacia atrás y puso el dedo en el gatillo. Apuntó a la cabeza del soldado con mano firme. El guardia fronterizo hizo el mismo movimiento pero no alcanzó a disparar, la bala del arma de Fersen le dio justo entre los ojos. Después del disparo, el sueco dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su caballo, que se había alejado con el alboroto, estaba sólo a metros de él cuando un dolor en el brazo lo hizo detenerse unos segundos. Sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse hasta su muñeca, levantó la vista y vio delante de su corcel a un hombre apuntándole con un arma, se detuvo, dio media vuelta para correr en otra dirección, pero se encontró de frente con la culata de un fusil golpeándolo en la frente.

* * *

Oscar dejó su montura amarrada atrás de unos matorrales, pues su corcel blanco llamaba demasiado la atención en la oscuridad. Caminó sigilosa y aguzando la vista, tratando de distinguir cualquier acción que indicara algo fuera de lo normal. Conocía perfectamente el movimiento militar que se desarrollaba en las fronteras y sabía que esperar. Se inclinó tras unas rocas para ocultarse y sonrió con melancolía al recordar como André siempre indicaba que gracias a su rubia cabellera, era imposible que pasara desapercibida aunque fuera de noche. Lo extrañó. Se habría sentido mucho más segura con él respaldándola, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, no era el momento para dejar que el dolor la arrastrara una vez más, tenía que encontrar a su marido.

Continuó caminando e inclinándose en cualquier lugar que pudiera protegerla mientras recorría la ruta fronteriza que habían elegido con Fersen para entrar a Francia. Cuando escuchó el sonido de dos disparos a los lejos, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Comenzó a correr olvidándose de buscar un sitio que la ocultara, lo que estaba ocurriendo concitaría la atención de quien se encontrará cerca del lugar y nadie se preocuparía de mirar sobre el sendero.

Detuvo su carrera cuando vio a cuatro soldados reunidos alrededor de un hombre que estaba con las manos atadas y de rodillas. El prisionero se bamboleaba semiinconsciente. Sintió terror. Se acercó un poco más para tener mejor visión, cuando uno de los soldados tomó del pelo la cabeza que colgaba casi inerte para levantarla y golpearlo nuevamente, reconoció el castaño cabello de Fersen. Su terror se convirtió en furia.

Tomó el rifle que tenía colgado en la espalda y apuntó al soldado que acababa de golpear el rostro de su marido. André había sido asesinado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto, no permitiría que nuevamente el hombre a quien amaba muriera frente a sus ojos. Entrecerró los párpados para conseguir una puntería exacta y disparó sin remordimientos.

-o-

Fersen tenía las manos entumecidas, estaban amarradas de forma tan apretada que había dejado de sentir los dedos. Pese a su agotamiento, se concentró en no perder el conocimiento. Un nuevo golpe en el estómago lo despabiló e hizo que su cabeza cayera hacia adelante, boqueó concentrándose en volver a respirar, necesitaba estar alerta para no dejar pasar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de huir. Antes de pudiera reaccionar, lo tomaron con fuerza del cabello, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. La sangre que manaba de un corte que tenía en la ceja dificultó su visión, pese a eso, puedo ver como un puño se dirigía directo a su rostro, el golpe en el pómulo lo aturdió. Mientras se preparaba mentalmente para recibir un segundo golpe, un proyectil pasó sobre su cabeza, impactando el hombro del hombre que estaba golpeándolo. Desde ese momento, el caos se apoderó de todo.

Tirándose al suelo, se encogió lo que más pudo tratando de evitar que alguna bala lo impactara. El militar herido comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba detener la sangre de su herida. Un segundo disparó impactó al soldado que estaba al lado de él en el borde de un muslo, haciéndolo caer al piso entre alaridos de sorpresa y dolor. Comenzó a contar los segundos que transcurrían antes de un tercer disparo. La tercera descarga que esperaba, impactó también en una pierna al hombre que comenzaba a correr tratando de refugiarse tras una tienda de campaña. Una carga tan exacta y rápida, sumada a la puntería perfecta que buscaba herir pero no matar, tan solo podía ser de Oscar.

-¡Arriba, atrás de esa roca!- gritó uno de los soldados heridos al guardia que aún continuaba de pie.

El sueco levantó la vista y vio el rubio cabello de su esposa oculto en el lugar que indicaba el soldado, seguramente estaba preparando una nueva carga para el fusil. El militar que no estaba herido comenzó a correr en dirección a donde estaba ella con un puñal en la mano.

Fersen se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tras él. Oscar era tremendamente hábil con las armas y espada, pero en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con un hombre no tenía oportunidad de ganar. Nunca había imaginado que correr atado de manos resultaría tan difícil, pero tan solo imaginar que algo le podía ocurrir a la mujer de ojos azules lo enloqueció. En cuanto calculó que la distancia era la correcta, se arrojó contra el hombre que corría delante de él, tirándolo al suelo con la fuerza de uno de sus hombros, era el brazo que tenía herido. Un agudo dolor le provocó un mareo que casi lo llevó al desmayo. Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió el filo de un puñal enterrándose en su cuello.

-Déjalo ir o te juro que te rebanaré la garganta antes de que te des cuenta- la voz de Oscar sonó serena y fría. La punta de su espada estaba apoyada en el cuello del hombre que estaba sobre su esposo.

-En tu lugar la tomaría en serio- Fersen habló tranquilo –Nadie es más rápido que ella, se deshizo de tres de tus compañeros antes que te dieras cuenta.

El hombre dejó caer el puñal y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente mientras la miraba lleno odio.

Axel se levantó y puso las manos al alcance de Oscar. Ella cortó con su puñal de forma rápida y certera la soga que lo maniataba sin alejar la espada del cuello del hombre que tenían al frente. El sueco comenzó a mover las manos para desentumecerlas, antes de que pasara algo que los pusiera nuevamente en peligro, le pegó un fuerte puñetazo al soldado, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí y vigílalo, iré por tu caballo- dijo molesta.

-Oscar…- Fersen trató de hablar mientras limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su ceja con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Haz lo que te digo- lo miró con furia –Estás herido y soy más rápida- la mujer bajó corriendo por el sendero, en minutos estaba de regreso montada sobre el caballo –Sube- le ordenó.

Fersen subió a la grupa. Oscar espoleó al animal y lo guió hasta donde estaba oculto su corcel. Desmontó de un salto -¿Puedes guiarlo solo?- preguntó entregándole las riendas.

-Sí- la miró molesto –¿Por qué me hablas así?... Ya habíamos superado este tipo de trato...

-Después hablaremos... Ahora debemos regresar a Bélgica, no podemos continuar con el plan... echaste todo a perder- sin esperar una respuesta, la rubia dio media vuelta y montó su purasangre. Continuaron de regreso por el camino que ella indicó. -Nos quedaremos aquí unas horas- Oscar se detuvo frente a una posada, estaba a punto de amanecer. Se bajó del caballo y lo ató a un poste –Quédate aquí, iré a conseguir una habitación-. Regresó después de un rato y tomó ambos bolsos de viaje -Entraremos por la puerta de atrás- indicó con cara de pocos amigos.

-No soy un pusilánime para que me ordenes que hacer… maldición, soy tu marido- Fersen la miró molesto. Ella no contestó. Sin tener más opción, la siguió de malas ganas.

Una vez en la habitación, Oscar dejó los bolsos sobre la cama y se sentó en ella, sintiendo que se derrumbaba todo el autocontrol que había mantenido. Sin poder evitarlo, pesadas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras trataba de controlarlas con movimientos cargados de rabia. Fersen la miró atónito, trató de acercarse pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte porque soy capaz de matarte yo misma- lo miró furibunda y con los ojos aún anegados -¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que me enamorara de ti sólo para ver cómo te asesinaban?- secó bruscamente las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas -¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?! ¡Te dije que te acompañaría! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?! ¡Me pides que confíe en ti pero eres imposible!

Fersen se acercó y, pese a la negativa de la mujer, la abrazó. –Perdóname por favor… perdóname- tomó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a besarla desesperado –Perdóname, perdóname… no pensé en eso, estaba ciego- la estrechó contra su pecho.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que los dos se calmaron.

-Estás herido- Oscar se puso de pie y buscó en su bolso un pañuelo, lo mojó en la palangana que tenía agua limpia, comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su marido con cuidado –Debes pensar en que le dirás a Isabelle para que no se asuste cuando te vea- Fersen continuó en silencio, con una mano lo hizo levantar la mandíbula para revisar el corte que tenía en el cuello, era sólo un rasguño. Le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. El brazo izquierdo estaba herido, una bala lo había rozado arrancándole un poco de piel, era una herida superficial que prácticamente ya había dejado de sangrar -No creo que necesite atención médica inmediata, no se ven restos del proyectil- lavó con cuidado la herida y la vendó con un trozo de una de sus blusas limpias.

Fersen observó conmovido como esas manos que hace sólo un par de horas habían actuado de forma violenta, ahora lo limpiaban y vendaban con delicadeza, bajó la vista avergonzado, si no fuera por ella estaría muerto. Apretando los dientes se obligó a no emitir ningún quejido.

-Axel, contéstame- lo miró preocupada - ¿Tienes un golpe en la cabeza que te impide oírme?- revisó la herida de su ceja y pómulo.

-No, perdona... ¿Qué me decías?

-Te pregunté si te duelen las costillas al respirar.

-No, sólo un poco… No están quebradas- bajó la vista para mirarse. Enormes moretones estaban comenzando a formarse sobre su abdomen, costillas y espalda. Recordó haber sido pateado en el suelo.

-Mañana te costará levantarte- Oscar se puso de pie -Iré a pedir que te preparen un baño- salió de la habitación.

Al rato se sentó tras el pequeño escritorio de la habitación a organizar las clases que había dejado pendientes mientras Fersen se bañaba y cambiaba de ropa. -Descansa un poco- le ordenó sin mirarlo, pues aún se sentía furiosa -Al atardecer seguiremos nuestro camino.

-¿Sigues molesta?- el sueco se recostó en la cama con esfuerzo y esforzándose en no quejarse.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó a modo de respuesta. Él no contestó.

Cuando escuchó la respiración de su marido pesada por el sueño, Oscar se recostó a su lado. En cuanto se arrimó a él para entrar en calor, Fersen la abrazó semidormido y murmuró contra su cabello -Amor mio, es mi hijo... no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé, pero a él no le sirves muerto- lo abrazó con cuidado –Debemos descansar- cerró los ojos permitiendo por fin que el cansancio se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Despertó asustada, ya había amanecido. Trató de incorporarse pero el peso del brazo de Fersen, que rodeaba su cintura, se lo impidió. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho ¿Cuantas veces había despertado así en los brazos de André? Sin duda, no las suficientes. Todo lo acontecido había hecho que reviviera lo que sintió el fatídico día en el que él había muerto. Hace sólo unas horas había defendido a Fersen sin dudarlo, se había arriesgado sin pensar. Sus manos temblaron al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho... había actuado de forma imprudente poniendo su vida en peligro sin siquiera pensar en su hija. La locura de ver en Fersen en peligro la había hecho recordar a André. Asumió la verdad, necesitaba salvarlo por muchas razones, pero una de las más importantes era aliviar su consciencia por no haber podido salvar al padre de Isabelle.

-Trata de descansar- Fersen habló semidormido contra su cuello.

El roce del aliento tibio de Axel contra su piel la hizo estremecerse -Sí... no te preocupes- susurró y le revolvió con cariño el corto cabello de la nuca. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a ese cuerpo grande y tibio que tantas veces la había consolado. Lo amaba, no tenía dudas, pero André estaría dentro de su corazón por el resto de su vida y eso no podía evitarlo. Estaba viviendo algo que jamás había imaginado, amaba a dos hombres. -Axel...- susurró después de un rato.

-Mmmmmm- contestó adormilado.

-Abrázame fuerte, lo necesito.

-Ven- Fersen la atrajo contra su cuerpo, colocándola casi debajo de él. Enlazó sus piernas a las de ella y la aferró con sus brazos -Lamento no poder ofrecerte más... no estoy en condiciones- sonrió contra su cabello manteniendo los ojos cerrados -Siento como si un caballo me hubiese pisoteado.

-Esto es lo único que necesito ahora- Oscar hundió la nariz en su cuello y respiró su aroma, se había acostumbrado al olor de la piel del sueco. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cuidado...- Fersen jadeó producto del dolor que sintió en las costillas.

Oscar sonrió en silencio y cerrando los ojos se concentró en el calor que él irradiaba. Se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Bajaron a desayunar a media mañana. Fersen tomó entre sus manos las manos de su esposa sobre la cubierta de la mesa y sonrió. -Nunca pensé que agradecería tanto estar casado con una mujer de formación militar.

-Aún estoy molesta contigo- Oscar contestó respondiendo su sonrisa y apretó sus manos -Jamás vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo así, la vida duele- tocó la mejilla herida y amoratada de su marido -Amar duele- cerró los ojos unos segundos y respiró profundo -Pero contigo a mi lado, duele menos.

Fersen la miró emocionado –No lo repetiré, lo prometo- besó sus manos.

-Tu rostro es un desastre, apenas logro distinguir los rasgos de tu lado izquierdo- lo miró preocupada.

-Soy un hombre casado, ya no me preocupa tanto mi hermoso semblante- rió divertido provocando que ella también lo hiciera. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro debido a la carcajada.

-Está bien que te duela... así aprenderás a no hacer cosas a mis espaldas- Oscar lo miró sonriendo.

-Lo sé amor mío... lo sé- contestó afirmándose las costillas.

Ambos rieron nuevamente. La entrega de los periódicos semanales los distrajo, en la barra del comedor comenzó un alboroto después de que entró un mozuelo con las noticias. Oscar se puso de pie y se acercó a mirar, compró uno de los ejemplares, regresó a la mesa y se lo entregó a Fersen mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de té con miel. El conde comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos grises se abrieron en forma desmesurada y perdió todo el color del rostro. Ella le quitó rápidamente el periódico de las manos y lo leyó.

La familia real francesa había sido arrestada y encarcelada en Temple, el juicio contra los monarcas comenzaba a prepararse.

* * *

(*)Mamma / Mamá en sueco.

(1) Vill du att jag ska stanna hos dig? / ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que dejan un review, son importantes para continuar. Me encanta leer sus análisis por lo que agradezco cada uno!**

 **Un abrazo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Because You Loved Me (Celine Dion)**

* * *

 **Francia, Octubre de 1792**

André se cubrió los ojos con la mano para evitar que el sol lo cegara y sonrió satisfecho. Los veinte caballos comprados junto a su socio corrían libres en el corral del terreno arrendado en Normandía. Girodelle sonrió junto a él.

-¿Quién diría que terminaríamos siendo asociados...?- el ex comandante miró al hombre de abundante cabello negro que estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban de pie frente al corral, sucios, agotados y pese al frío clima de otoño vistiendo sólo pantalones y mangas de camisas.

-¿Quién diría que podías trabajar ensuciándote las manos…?- contestó André mientras sonreía, sus ojos brillaban llenos de orgullo.

-Ya no soy militar y si quiero formar una familia, necesito un trabajo que me aleje de la "maldita" aristocracia- ambos rieron al recordar el típico dicho de Alain. Miró sus manos ampolladas –No niego que me ha costado hacer un cambio tan radical en mi vida… pero Dianne lo vale.

-¿Has tenido suerte en eso?- André se secó la frente con un pañuelo.

-No… tu amigo es la persona más obstinada que he conocido en mi vida- bajó la vista – Y hasta antes de conocerlo, Oscar tenía ese lugar.

-Sí, es más obstinado que ella...- André sonrió con tristeza.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta la pequeña casa que formaba parte del terreno alquilado. Después de lavarse cara y manos, se sentaron frente a frente a beber una copa de vino.

-No esperes que cocine para ti- bromeó André.

-No me arriesgaría a morir envenenado- Víctor tomó un sorbo de vino –¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Me encargaré de domarlos y adiestrarlos- estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza –Tú, utilizarás los contactos que aún tengas en el ejército, o con otros nobles que aún queden en Francia, para venderlos.

-¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

-Son animales jóvenes, así que será rápido. Estimo que máximo en tres meses podemos comenzar a ver resultados, una vez que los vendamos, compraremos el doble de ejemplares y podré comenzar a pagarte la parte que aún te adeudo- André contestó tranquilo.

-Me parece bien, es un buen negocio- el aristócrata lo miró serio –¿Estás seguro de que no nos convendría desarrollar esto en París?

-No, de hecho lo habría hecho en Arras, pero es mucho más larga la distancia que cubrir y no puedo mantenerme tanto tiempo alejado de la imprenta… En París podríamos perder todo en cualquier momento debido a un saqueo.

-¿Ya traspasaste parte de tu negocio a Alain?- preguntó Girodelle.

-Sí, dejé todo firmado y listo para su formalización.

-¿No temes quedarte sin clientes?... ese hombre tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Por el contrario- rió André –Es un muy buen cobrador- bebió otro sorbo de vino –¿Tus intenciones con Dianne son sinceras?- preguntó de forma directa, pues no tenía ganas de dar rodeos y dado que hablaban de Alain, era el momento propicio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Girodelle lo miró molesto -¿Estás dudando al igual que tu amigo?, sabes que siempre he sido un hombre de honor.

-Lo sé- la mirada de André se endureció –Pero no olvido que estabas enamorado de Oscar, tan enamorado que querías casarte con ella.

-¿Acaso esperabas que estuviera enamorado de ella por siempre?

-No, pero no puedes esperar que no te pregunte por la veracidad de tus intenciones. Dianne es como una hermana para mí.

-André… si tanto desconfías de mí ¿Por qué me invitaste a ser tu socio?- el conde estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Porque te encuentro una persona honesta- entrecerró los ojos –Y no conozco a nadie más con tanto dinero para emprender este negocio, recuerda que debí vender la mitad de la imprenta y aun así te debo parte del capital invertido- sonrió divertido.

-Tiene sentido- Víctor, conforme con la respuesta, encogió los hombros y sonrió.

Después de dejar todo marchando en Normandía, y a cargo de un par de cuidadores, los socios regresaron por un corto periodo a París, Girodelle comenzaría a establecer algunos contactos y André, por su parte, tenía que finiquitar un imprevisto en la imprenta. Después de solucionar dicho problema, se establecería por el tiempo que fuera necesario en la ciudad costera.

-Alain, te invito un trago de despedida- André se asomó fuera la oficina, pues al otro día regresaría a Normandía por tiempo indefinido. El ex teniente estaba cerrando la imprenta.

-Me parece una buena idea- Alain sonrió a su amigo –Déjame acompañar a Dianne a casa y te encontraré donde siempre.

-Si dejaras de ser tan obstinado, Víctor podría acompañarme y ahorrarías mucho tiempo- la joven lo interrumpió molesta.

-Dianne... por favor no empieces nuevamente- Alain continuó con lo que estaba haciendo –Haces que me duela la cabeza.

Antes de que la preciosa joven contestara, André le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera. Ella bajó la vista y tomó su bolso molesta –Ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar- murmuró enojada.

Después de acompañar a su hermana y cerciorarse de que Girodelle no estaba en ningún lado cercano a la casa, Alain se dirigió contento a la taberna de siempre. Apenas entró su rostro enrojeció de rabia -¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó mientras observaba furioso la mesa en donde estaban bebiendo André, Bernard y Girodelle –¿Es una emboscada?

-Vamos... siéntate...- André trató de calmarlo –Nadie te está emboscando.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaría este maldito aristócrata?- Alain apretó los puños furioso.

Bernard tuvo un acceso de risa que lo hizo escupir el vino que estaba bebiendo, André lo pateó bajo la mesa y murmuró –No estás ayudando...- volteó hacia Alain nuevamente y se levantó de la silla -No seas obstinado- se acercó a su amigo –Toma asiento y compartamos un rato.

Alain lo empujó molesto y gritó –¡Que tú seas su socio, y juro que no sé qué te llevó a cometer esa locura, no significa que yo tenga que compartir la mesa que este maldito aristócrata!- dio media vuelta y salió de la taberna.

Girodelle se puso de pie –Iré a hablar con él- se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre el respaldo de su silla –Debo aprovechar que Dianne no está cerca.

-¿Quieres que pida agua desde ya para que puedas lavar tus heridas?- bromeó Bernard, pues eran pocas las instancias en que se sentía tranquilo y eso lo tenía de muy buen humor. Girodelle lo miró y sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Alain detente!- el aristócrata corrió para alcanzar al ex teniente que se alejaba a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó frente a él un puñetazo casi lo tiró al suelo, alcanzó a afirmarse de una pared cercana. -Pero qué diablos…- Víctor se sobó la mandíbula -¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡Te he repetido en incontables oportunidades que no hablaré contigo!- Alain se sobó los nudillos -¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas?- se acercó de forma amenazante.

-Por favor escúchame…- Girodelle se irguió y acercó nuevamente –Mis sentimientos por tu hermana son honestos.

-No lo creo.

-No me conoces, no me juzgues sin hacerlo- contestó enojado.

-Eres…

-Lo sé, un maldito aristócrata- sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahora te burlas de mí… ¿Acaso además de sordo eres suicida?- Alain levantó la mano nuevamente para golpearlo, Girodelle lo esquivó con gracia.

-Quiero casarme con tu hermana- insistió.

-Sobre mi cadáver- lo empujó.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien y ella necesita tu consentimiento- lo empujó de regreso.

-Pueden olvidarse de eso- Alain lo empujó con más fuerza.

-¡Eres obstinado como un animal!- Girodelle respondió su empujón con la misma fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- los ojos del ex teniente brillaron molestos.

-Animal- Girodelle lo miró a los ojos y sonrió divertido, había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas.

Ambos levantaron los puños y comenzaron a golpearse sin piedad. La gente que caminaba a su alrededor, los evitó sin entrometerse, pues era normal ver peleas callejeras en los barrios de París. Alain consiguió derribar a Girodelle, colocándose detrás de él comenzó a asfixiarlo, apretándole el cuello con un brazo. Víctor le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago, logró respirar cuando el brazo que lo apresaba perdió fuerza.

-Si me matas, Dianne no te perdonará jamás- masculló entre jadeos.

Alain lo soltó de mala gana y se sentó en el suelo apesadumbrado -¿Por qué insistes tanto en cortejar a mi hermana?- preguntó jadeando por el cansancio.

-Estoy enamorado de ella- Víctor se sentó junto a él, limpiándose la sangre que manchaba sus labios con un fino pañuelo de seda.

-No te creo- Alain se pasó la manga de la chaqueta por la frente para secar el sudor que lo había empapado –Eres un aristócrata, sé que te burlarás de ella.

-Olvidaste decir maldito- sus ojos brillaron divertidos, dejó de sonreír cuando vio que Alain continuaba molesto –Jamás podría hacerle algo así a tu hermana, sé lo que es sufrir por amor y no podría provocarle dolor a alguien tan angelical como Dianne.

-¿Qué dirá tu familia?- Alain lo miró de soslayo –Te avergonzarás de ella.

-¿Por qué habría de avergonzarme?

-No es una señorita de sociedad… tu familia no la aceptará- su voz sonó preocupada –Ella es demasiado inocente para pensar en eso.

-Mi familia está casi completamente fuera del país- dijo Girodelle exhalando largamente –Y ya saben que no me iré de Francia, con mi madre nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, por lo que no me preocupa su opinión ni a ella mi futuro... en cuanto a mi padre, murió hace años y mis hermanos tienen sus propias familias.

-Estuviste muy enamorado de otra mujer- dijo Alain, no pudo nombrar a Oscar, aún le dolía recordarla –Mi hermana no merece ser un premio de consuelo.

-No lo es- Víctor comenzó a sacudir la tierra de sus pantalones –Estoy enamorado de ella, no de la manera que amé a Oscar... Mi amor por Dianne es mucho más real, no es algo idealizado, sé que podemos ser felices.

-Temo que se aleje de mi- Alain se rascó la cabeza –No podría soportar que algo le ocurriera… Las cosas en el país están muy peligrosas y no confió en nadie que no sea yo mismo para protegerla.

-Me gustaría establecerme fuera de la ciudad, por eso acepté el negocio que me propuso André... la vida fuera de París es mucho más tranquila y segura.

-Aún eres un maldito aristócrata- Alain sonrió y movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Si te persiguen, mi hermana puede terminar muerta sólo por estar relacionada contigo… y ella jamás ha hecho algo malo, es la persona más inocente del mundo.

-Si llegan a perseguirme nos iremos del país, no permitiré que nada le ocurra- Girodelle se puso de pie –Además, tú seguirás siendo su hermano, puedes seguir cuidándola- extendió una mano a Alain para ayudarlo a levantarse, él la rechazó y se levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo.

-Necesito un trago- el enorme hombre de ojos castaños comenzó a caminar de regreso a la taberna.

-Alain… ¿Considerarás dejarme cortejar a Dianne?- Girodelle se apresuró para caminar junto a él.

-Si le pones un dedo encima antes de casarte con ella te desollaré vivo- habló sin detenerse –Y si me entero que ha llorado tan sólo una vez por tu causa, te mutilaré sin compasión-. Girodelle se detuvo y lo miró en silencio. -¡¿Vienes o no?!- gritó Alain abriendo la puerta de la taberna; Víctor lo alcanzó y entraron juntos.

-Al parecer fue una conversación fructífera- André sonrió al verlos.

-Fructífera y muy sucia- Bernard levantó la copa e hizo el gesto de un brindis al verlos desaliñados y golpeados.

Alain y Girodelle se sentaron en silencio. Víctor hizo un gesto con la mano al cantinero y pidió dos botellas más de vino.

-¿Quién será el padrino de bodas?- preguntó Bernard, el político estaba completamente ebrio.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de eso- contestó molesto Alain.

-Bernard, quizás no deberías beber más…- André lo miró preocupado –Rosalie se molestará… es más, ya debe estar preocupada por la hora que es y tú fuera de casa.

-Intenta vivir en una casa con un niño pequeño que llora todas las noches y cuya madre, al no poder consolarlo, llora también…- sonrió –Amo a François y a Rosalie con mi vida, pero no sé qué es peor, la situación del país o tratar de pasar la noche con mi familia- dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Eres un hombre afortunado, no seas malagradecido- André lo miró con dureza.

Esta vez, fue Alain quien le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa a Bernard para que cambiara el tema de conversación, en cuanto el periodista calló, sirvió vino en todas las copas –¿Qué creen que pasará?… ¿Se atreverán a sentenciar al rey a la guillotina?- indagó el hermano de Dianne.

Todos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio por unos momentos hasta que Bernard habló. –Sí, lo harán... y después de eso irán en contra de María Antonieta- apoyó la cabeza en su mano en un apesadumbrado gesto –Cuando todo esto inició, jamás imaginé que después de años estaría compartiendo un trago con dos soldados rebeldes y un aristócrata.

-Maldito aristócrata- lo corrigió Girodelle, provocando la risa de todos. Después de un momento continuó –De cierta forma agradezco que Oscar no esté aquí… tanta injusticia, crueldad y violencia la habrían descorazonado- miró a André, que permanecía en silencio -¿Has considerado volver a buscarla?... Quizás estén en Bélgica o América, Fersen tiene en esos países muchos amigos y contactos.

Alain, al ver como los ojos de su socio y amigo se habían oscurecido, miró molesto a Girodelle e hizo un gesto para que dejara de hablar. El aristócrata entendió de inmediato y guardó silencio. Continuaron así hasta que bebieron el contenido de tres botellas más de vino.

-Es hora de retirarme- Víctor se puso de pie –Mañana pasaré por la imprenta para hablar con Dianne, con tú autorización, claro está- miró a Alain.

-Deja pasar un par de días- el aludido lo miró y entrecerró los párpados –Si ve cómo te dejé la cara, se molestará conmigo- sonrió con burla.

-Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias- Girodelle se despidió de todos con un gesto y salió de la taberna.

Bernard se puso de pie –Vamos, André- lo movió tomándolo de un hombro –Estás tan borracho como yo- lo ayudó a levantarse, ambos tambalearon.

-Beben como un par de señoritas- Alain se puso de pie y tomó a André de un brazo –Los acompañaré a los dos o no podré dormir pensando que están de cabeza en alguna zanja- sonrió orgulloso de ser el único capaz de estar de pie sin bambolear.

Después de dejar Bernard en su casa, continuaron hacia la casa de André. El hombre de ojos verdes estaba sumido en un mutismo que impacientó a Alain. –¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?– preguntó tomándolo de un brazo al ver que trastabillaba al caminar.

-No te quedarás en mi casa- André lo miró de forma seria –No seré cómplice de tu inmoral comportamiento con Anne.

-Hombre… Estás hecho un sensible…- Alain se pasó uno de los brazos de André sobre los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar más rápido –No tienes de que preocuparte de eso… no usaré tu casa de posada- sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

Cuando llegaron al domicilio lo ayudó abrir la puerta. –¿Supongo que puedes entrar y acostarte solo?- una sonora carcajada escapó de su garganta –No te veía tan borracho desde que nos conocimos.

-Alain…

-No te pondré camisón- el hombre continuó bromeando.

-Escúchame, maldita sea…- André lo empujó para que lo soltara –Tómame en serio.

-Perdona… dime- lo afirmó de los hombros para que dejara de tambalearse.

-Quiero buscar a Oscar y a mi hija en Bélgica o América… Girodelle tiene razón, quizás estén ahí- comenzó a rascarse la nuca en un gesto nervioso –¿Qué te parece la idea?- lo miró esperanzado –Ya no puedo vivir sin ellas, lo intento a diario pero ya no puedo- dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante con desesperación –Me cuesta respirar… No resisto estar sin ellas- pesadas lágrimas de desesperación escaparon de sus ojos.

-Amigo… me parece una excelente idea- Alain le palmoteó la espalda con cariño y lo ayudó a entrar a la casa.

* * *

 **Against All Odds (Phil Collins)**

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Now Take a look at me now  
'Cause that's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to take  
Take a look at me now

* * *

 **Bélgica, Diciembre de 1792**

Oscar estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su marido, apoyando la frente contra la de él. Las manos de Fersen afirmaban sus caderas con suavidad guiando cada movimiento. Se abrazó a los fuertes hombros del sueco y hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Su cuerpo temblaba y su piel ardía. Cerró los ojos completamente entregada a cada sensación que la inundaba. Se sorprendió cuando él tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Abre los ojos- le ordenó el conde en un susurro. Ella hizo lo que él pedía, sus miradas se encontraron -Quiero ver lo que te hago sentir- las palabras de Axel provocaron que sus siempre pálidas mejillas, se encendieran producto de la contradicción que sintió entre el pudor y el deseo. Entreabrió los labios involuntariamente y él la besó mientras la hacía temblar nuevamente.

La rubia se aferró a su marido enterrando las uñas en su espalda, sentía que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento debido a la intensidad de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Un sonoro gemido escapó de su boca cuando alcanzó un nuevo orgasmo.

Fersen, sonriendo, la silenció con una de sus manos -Shhhhhh, hay una niña pequeña durmiendo en la habitación de al lado- bromeó.

Oscar le mordió la mano suavemente para que la soltara y enredando los dedos en el cabello del sueco, lo besó mientras tomaba el control de la unión. Se movió con suavidad y lentitud, buscando llevarlo al limite, tal y como él lo hacía con ella. Cuando lo sintió temblar y gemir en sus brazos, le cedió el poder y dejó que él la embistiera con fuerza.

Cuando todo terminó, la ex militar apoyó la frente con suavidad en el amplio hombro de su marido y se concentró en recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fersen abrazándola al notar que ella permanecía apoyada en su hombro y en silencio.

-Sí- contestó ella en un murmullo -Sólo estoy agotada- suspiró -Necesito dormir- levantó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tenia los ojos brillantes, el cabello revuelto, los labios inflamados por los besos y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel.

-Creo que jamás te he visto más hermosa- Fersen la miró sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. La besó en la punta de la nariz con dulzura.

-Si esperas que te diga algún cumplido, no lo haré- Oscar se separó sonriendo de él y se acomodó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-No necesito cumplidos, me basta con mirarte para saber que tuve un muy buen desempeño- guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Se recostó y arrimó a ella -Somos buenos en esto... Dios, en realidad somos muy buenos- la abrazó por la espalda mientras sonreía.

-Sí... lo somos- Oscar suspiró y se acomodó para dormir.

-¿Trabajarás hoy?- Fersen comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros. -Aún no amanece, podrías dormir un rato más- sonrió al oír como ella suspiraba relajada a medida que él continuaba con sus caricias.

-No, hoy no debo trabajar- contestó ella con esfuerzo, pues se estaba quedando dormida.

-Ven... abrázame, sabes que soy sensible- bromeó el de ojos grises.

Oscar dio media vuelta y buscó el calor del cuerpo que tenía al lado, hundió la nariz en el cuello de su marido mientras lo abrazaba -Duérmete, Isabelle despierta temprano- bostezó -Aprovechemos de dormir, ahora que ella también lo hace- le ordenó mientras enlazaba sus piernas a las de él. Incapaz de permanecer durante más tiempo despierta, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando el sol de la mañana se filtró entre las cortinas, Fersen miró a su esposa. Se veía tan serena y relajada mientras dormía, que disfrutó ver durante largos minutos a esa fuerza de la naturaleza completamente sosegada. Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó suavemente un dedo por uno de los pequeños senos que estaban descubiertos, pues la sábana que la cubría se había deslizado hasta su cintura, y sonrió al ver como los rosados pezones se erguían ante su contacto. Oscar se removió entre sueños. Estuvo tentado de despertarla, pero desistió, era el primer día libre de trabajo que ella tenía en semanas. Imposibilitado de seguir durmiendo, la cubrió nuevamente con las sábanas, alimentó el fuego del hogar para que la habitación permaneciera temperada y comenzó a vestirse en silencio.

Desayunó junto a Isabelle y Sofía tratando de aparentar calma mientras su mente bullía como un furioso avispero. Poco más de tres meses habían transcurrido desde su fallido ingreso a Francia, durante ese tiempo, y junto con mejorar sus heridas, la relación con Oscar había vuelto a la tranquila normalidad de siempre. Lo que estaba ajeno a su vida familiar, y que cada día aumentaba, era la angustia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Luis Charles o María Antonieta, esa zozobra, había conseguido anular, hasta casi olvidar, la situacion concerniente a André.

Dado que tampoco tenía que salir a trabajar ese día, decidió permanecer en su despacho para avanzar en alguna estrategia para llegar a París e ingresar a Temple. Concentrado en el mapa que tenía al frente, suaves golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. -Adelante…

-Conde, lo busca el señor Aballains- anunció una de las doncellas de la casa.

-Hágalo pasar por favor- le extrañó recibirlo de día, pues habitualmente el misterioso hombre lo visitaba a altas horas de la noche. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. El cambio de rutina seguramente correspondía a algo urgente que tenía que comunicarle.

-Buenos días, conde Von Fersen.

-Buenos días, monsiuer Aballains- se puso de pie y estrechó su mano. El sueco esperó a que la doncella cerrara la puerta para indicarle que se sentara. -¿Tiene alguna novedad?- lo miró ansioso.

-Sí señor, encontramos al señor Grandier… Es dueño de una imprenta en París, no lo vi personalmente porque se me informó que estaba establecido de forma temporal en Normandía.

Fersen palideció de forma inmediata, su vista se nubló por un segundo y comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Se puso de pie tratando de disimular mientras soltaba su cravat. Aún no recobraba la compostura cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta nuevamente; miró asustado en esa dirección. Isabelle entró corriendo a la habitación.

- _Pappa låt oss spela?(1)-_ la niña se detuvo asustada al ver al desconocido, mirándolo atentamente caminó despacio hacia Fersen. Se colocó detrás de su padre y abrazó una de sus piernas.

-Que niña más hermosa… ¿Es su hija?

-Sí- Fersen apenas pudo contestar. De forma automática, protector, llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Isabelle y acarició su cabello, temiendo que en cualquier momento entrara Oscar o Gabrielle en busca de la niña -¿Tiene la dirección de la imprenta o alguna otra información?- apuró la entrega de los datos.

-Sí- el hombre extendió un papel doblado -Aquí está toda la información que conseguí.

Fersen lo recibió con la mano que tenía libre, estaba temblando. -¿Algo más que deba informarme?- preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, ya está fijada la fecha del juicio de su majestad Luis XVI, será en un mes más, se presume que será condenado a la guillotina.

-No puede ser...

-Su majestad ya fue separado de su familia y la custodia es muy estricta, me fue imposible entrevistarme en forma personal para traerle algún tipo de correspondencia.

-Entiendo- Fersen bajó la vista hacía Isabelle. La niña seguía abrazada a sus piernas y mirando atentamente al hombre que estaba frente a ellos. Levantó la vista apesadumbrado -Agradezco la información- hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida. El visitante salió de la habitación.

El sueco se inclinó y tomó a la niña en brazos, la apretó contra su pecho mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- _Pappa låt oss spela?(1)_ \- insistió la niña mientras lo miraba, con uno de sus pequeños dedos tocó una lágrima que había escapado de los ojos de su padre - _Dessa ledsen?(2)-_ preguntó mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.

- _Inte(3)-_ sonrió disimulando - _En du vill spela?(4)_ \- la besó en la mejilla.

 _-Med den stora hästen(5)_ \- la niña sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir.

- _Så du vill ta en promenad(6)_

 _-Om(7)_

De improviso se abrió nuevamente la puerta, Sofía entró sonriendo. -Al no encontrarla supuse que estaba aquí- dijo acercándose a Isabelle -¿No jugarás más conmigo?

-No- rió la niña -Paseo con mi Pappa.

Sofía levantó la vista sonriendo –Axel… ¿estás bien?- lo miró preocupada al verlo tan pálido y con los ojos brillantes -¿Ocurrió algo? No me digas que te trajeron nuevamente noticias de esa mujer- su mirada se endureció.

-Sofía, no hables así de ella por favor- se molestó -Menos frente a Isabelle.

-Lo siento- puso las manos en su esbelta cintura -Pero apenas pudiste salir con vida después de la última vez que supiste de ella... si no fuera por Oscar...

-¿Maman?- interrumpió Isabelle –¿Maman va?- comenzó a jugar con los botones de la chaqueta de Fersen. El conde continuaba manteniéndola en sus brazos.

-Sí, invitemos a tu madre- Axel miró a Sofía y preguntó aprovechando de cambiar de tema -¿Oscar ya se levantó?

-Sí, está desayunando- la condesa continuaba enojada -Ya le dije que ese hombre, que sólo trae malas noticias, estaba aquí contigo- suspiró molesta -Prefiero que sepa de inmediato cualquier cosa, es la única persona a quien escuchas y que además puede controlarte- lo miró con reproche.

-No soy alguien que necesite ser controlado.

-A veces lo necesitas- la condesa dio media vuelta y salió enfadada de la habitación.

-Pappa, vamos vamos vamos- Isabelle besó sonoramente en la mejilla de su padre al ver que perdía atención.

-Sí, vamos.

Esperaron que Oscar terminara de desayunar y juntos decidieron dar un paseo aprovechando la ausencia de lluvia. Detuvieron los caballos frente a un lago, Fersen desmontó y se acercó al corcel de su esposa para recibir a Isabelle, que cabalgaba con ella. En cuanto la niña puso los pies en el suelo comenzó a correr por los alrededores. Mientras él vigilaba a la infanta, Oscar dejó a los caballos atados a unos metros de distancia. Regresó al lado de su marido y habló mientras miraba a su hija correr.

-A veces pienso que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido... Parece que hubiera sido recién ayer cuando la sostuve recién nacida.

Fersen sentía el pecho tan apretado que le constaba respirar, tratando de disimular la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo con suavidad hacia su cuerpo -Así es- la besó en el cabello mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y cruzaba los brazos ajustando su capa -Es increíble como pasa el tiempo.

-¡Maman ven!- gritó Isabelle entre unos arbustos.

Oscar caminó hacia dónde estaba su hija y se inclinó con elegancia. La niña le mostró lo que sostenía en sus manos, ambas comenzaron a reír.

Fersen se acercó a ver qué les causaba tanta alegría. Isabelle sostenía una mariquita y miraba divertida como el bicho caminaba entre sus enguantados dedos. -Tiene una fascinación por los insectos- acotó divertido.

-Lo debe haber heredado de mi- Oscar comenzó a reír -Cuando era pequeña, martiricé a André en innumerables ocasiones colocando insectos en su ropa, él no los soportaba- su mirada se entristeció y su risa se transformó en una sonrisa llena de melancolía -Durante el primer año que vivió en la mansión de mi familia, me dediqué a molestarlo a diario, no soportaba que fuera tan paciente, callado y tímido... era demasiado pequeña para entender que él estaba triste por la muerte sus padres- se sentó en el pasto húmedo, refugiada en su capa, a mirar como Isabelle corría nuevamente, esta vez levantando la mano para que el insecto volara. Fersen se sentó a su lado.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Oscar continuó hablando -Me gustaría visitar la tumba de André, quisiera saber dónde está para poder llevar a Isabelle cuando sea el momento- respiró profundo tratando de serenarse, pues no quería que su hija notara alguna tristeza en ella -Alain debe haberse encargado de su funeral... si es que pudo encontrar su cuerpo- pese a que había pensado muchas veces en eso, era la primera vez que pronunciaba las palabras en voz alta -Mi pobre Nana debe haber sufrido mucho, espero que no esté muerta... no fui capaz de preguntar por ella cuando vi a mi padre- bajó la vista. Comenzó a reunir pequeñas piedras en su mano tratando de tranquilizarse -Cuando vuelva a Francia buscaré a Alain, quiero que conozca a nuestra hija, le alegrará mucho verla... con André eran muy buenos amigos- miró a Fersen -Estás muy callado…

-Te estaba poniendo atención, he escuchado atentamente cada palabra- la tomó de la mano pero fue incapaz de mirarla -Aún es muy peligroso visitar Francia.

-Lo sé... espero encontrarlo cuando podamos viajar.

-¿Alain es el hombre que te llevó cuando te estaba esperando en Saint Antoine?

-Sí, es él.

-No me pareció una persona muy afable.

-No lo es- Oscar sonrió -Pero es un buen hombre, lleno de valores, valentía y un muy mal carácter- rió -Mientras fui su comandante nos enfrentamos en innumerables ocasiones- recordó con melancolía.

-¿Si? Estaba bajo tu mando… ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a desafiarte?

-La Guardia del Ejército era muy particular- Oscar se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba su hija. Se inclinó junto a ella y comenzó a entregarle las pequeñas piedras que había reunido para que las lanzara al agua.

Fersen las observó en silencio. Frente a él estaban las dos personas que habían cambiado su vida. Cuando aceptó ayudar a André, jamás había pensado que todo su mundo cambiaría de forma tan radical, en ese momento se había sentido seducido por Oscar motivado principalmente por su ego y orgullo, ella lo había olvidado y había rehecho su vida junto a alguien más y eso lo había desconcertado junto con lastimar su amor propio. Pero, al verla herida y frágil, algo en su interior cambió, por primera vez alguien lo necesitaba de verdad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. André estaba vivo y él vivía con una familia prestada. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y que le faltaba el aire.

Isabelle levantó uno de sus pequeños brazos y comenzó a llamarlo, el hombre de ojos grises respiró profundo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposa e hija. La niña le entregó una piedra para que él también la lanzara al agua.

-¿Estás bien?- Oscar tomó una de sus manos.

-Sí- Fersen contestó rápidamente tratando de disimular, le impresionó una vez más la capacidad que ella tenía para leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Se inclinó para tomar en brazos a Isabelle, la levantó y la besó en una de sus mejillas, le dijo algo al oído y la puso de nuevo en el suelo. La niña se alejó corriendo hacia unos arbustos, una vez que estuvieron solos habló -Luis XVI fue separado de su familia, su juicio será dentro de un mes y se espera que sea condenado a la guillotina- le dijo en voz baja a Oscar mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros tratando de abrigarla. Se concentró en no despegar la vista de Isabelle, la niña seguía jugando entre los arbustos.

-No lo condenarán- contestó Oscar con seguridad y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido -Es imposible que lo condenen, es el monarca de la nación.

Axel la soltó y recibió a Isabelle, que finalizaba una de sus locas carreras lanzándose a sus brazos. La niña traía en sus manos un caracol, se lo entregó a su madre riendo.

-Le dije que te trajera un regalo- Fersen la miró divertido -Imaginé que serían flores…- sonrió -Sin duda tiene una personalidad fuera de lo común, igual que su madre.

Oscar recibió el molusco que le entregaba su hija. -Gracias- sonrió y lo dejó en la tierra -Ya es hora de almorzar y está bajando la temperatura- la tomó de la mano -Vamos a limpiarte- sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo – Axel… ¿Podrías traer los caballos?-. Lo vio alejarse, a través de su capa notó que sus hombros estaban caídos, incluso pudo notar una leve curvatura en su espalda. Lucía abatido.

-Regalo para Pappa- Isabelle levantó una piedra -Pappa "tiste"

-¿Si?- Oscar recibió la piedra -¿Por qué está triste?

-No sé- levantó sus manos para que la tomará en brazos al ver que se acercaban los caballos.

El resto del día transcurrió en completa calma. Al anochecer, Oscar entró a la habitación, Fersen estaba apoyado en el balaustre del balcón. Fue al pequeño bar de la recamara y sirvió dos copas de vino. -¿Cuando me dirás qué es lo que pasa?- se acercó a él y le entregó una de las copas -Sé que me ocultas algo... ¿Qué más te informó Aballains?

-Son ideas tuyas- el sueco bebió de un trago el contenido de la copa.

-Te conozco, sé que algo no está bien… tus ojos lo dicen- insistió la rubia.

-¿Te parece poco que mi hijo esté viviendo como un prisionero?- su mirada estaba cargada de dolor.

-Axel... no me mientas... no lo hagas- se acercó a él.

-¿Me amas o estás conmigo sólo porque André está muerto?

-¿Por qué hablas de eso?... Sabes que me lastima- lo miró herida.

-Porque es la verdad... por eso hablo de ello- contestó angustiado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Oscar se acercó a él y le quitó la copa vacía de las manos -Sabes que te amo… ¿Por qué estás tan inseguro?

-¿Puedo confiar en lo que sientes por mí?

-Sí, claro que puedes confiar en mí- lo tomó de las manos.

-Siempre confiaré en ti- Fersen la miró con los ojos húmedos -Es en lo que sientes por mí que no confío... sé que aún despiertas en la noche pensando en él, sé que cuando miras a Isabelle piensas en él... y sé que si tuvieras que elegir, siempre lo elegirás a él- cerró la ventana y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación -Estaré en la biblioteca- salió dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Isabelle reía mientras tocaba con sus pequeños dedos las teclas del piano al tiempo que su madre interpretaba una pieza musical. Oscar levantó la vista y vio a través de la ventana como Fersen entregaba su caballo al mozo de cuadra, continuó tocando mientras seguía con la mirada su andar cansado, habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que había recibido las últimas noticias de Francia y apenas lo había visto sonreír en todo ese tiempo. Apesadumbrada, notó la perdida de peso de su marido y como él se sumía en una nueva tristeza que no tenía explicación para ella. Muchas cosas no tenían explicación y lo más extraño era que, pese a que cada noche el conde insistía en mantener relaciones intimas, apenas ella se dormía él se refugiaba en la biblioteca y pasaba las noches escribiendo cartas que le ocultaba. Lo había descubierto al encontrar en las mañanas restos de papel en la chimenea.

Mientras su cabeza analizaba sin cesar las razones del abatimiento de su marido, esperó pacientemente a que entrara al salón, sabía que la música le indicaría que ellas estaban ahí. A los pocos minutos el Fersen llegó a su lado.

-¿Hay una nueva artista en casa?- Axel se inclinó para besar a Oscar en los labios y a Isabelle en la frente.

-¡Pappa música!- la niña hizo sonar las teclas con entusiasmo.

-Así veo- sonrió con melancolía mientras la miraba. Extendió los brazos invitándola.

La niña sin dudarlo lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla mientras reía. -¿Pappa juguemos?

-Sí, mi tesoro, lo que tú quieras...- la apretó contra su pecho.

-Axel… ya casi es hora de cenar y hace frío afuera- Oscar lo miró preocupada.

-La traeré en unos momentos... no la he visto en todo el día, déjame estar con ella por favor- pidió con la mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Le diré a Sofía que comeremos un poco más tarde- Oscar cedió ante su súplica poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón.

Fersen abrigó a Isabelle y salió con ella al patio. La niña comenzó a jugar con su caballo de madera mientras daba pequeñas carreras entre la fuente y sus brazos. Oscar se acercó en silencio y los observó durante unos minutos, después de un rato vio que él se restregaba disimuladamente los ojos cuando Isabelle no lo miraba.

-Hija, es hora de tu cena- llamó a la pequeña.

-Sí, maman- la niña corrió a su encuentro con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto correr.

Oscar tomó de la mano a su hija y la llevó hasta la puerta, ahí la estaba esperando Gabrielle. Al dar media vuelta observó que Fersen continuaba acuclillado, caminó lentamente en su dirección y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, notó que temblaba. Él, continuó mirando el piso. -Axel, habla conmigo- le pidió.

-No puedo- contestó Fersen en apenas un susurro.

-Sí puedes, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?- se acuclilló a su lado.

-Nada...

Oscar se levantó y ubicó frente a él, con cuidado tomó entre sus manos el apuesto rostro del conde y lo obligó a mirarla. Su corazón sufrió al ver tanta tristeza en su mirada, notó que algunas lágrimas se estaban secando en sus pestañas. -Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- lo abrazó contra su pecho como si fuera un niño y comenzó a revolver su cabello. Después de unos segundos él cedió y lloró desconsolado contra su ropa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. -Todo estará bien…- trató de consolarlo -Lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos, te lo prometo, iremos a Francia y no saldremos de allí sin tu hijo- sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó.

Después de unos minutos Fersen se separó de ella y se puso de pie. -Estaré en la habitación- comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿No cenarás?

-No tengo hambre.

Esa noche Oscar cenó sólo acompañada de Sofía. Ambas mujeres apenas hablaron hasta que la ex comandante, traicionando todas sus costumbres y principios, preguntó preocupada. -¿Sabes que le pasa a Axel?

-No... no lo sé- Sofía la observó nerviosa -Pensé que tú sabías.

-No ha querido decirme ni una sola palabra.

Después de cenar Oscar hizo dormir a Isabelle y entró a su habitación. Fersen estaba recostado sobre la cama, aún vestido y mirando el techo de la habitación. Se acercó a la jofaina de su tocador y vertió un poco de agua fresca del aguamanil, lavó su rostro y manos en silencio. Cepilló su cabello mientras lo miraba por el reflejo del espejo. Después de un rato se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su esposo.

-Oscar…- habló Fersen en apenas un murmullo.

Ella llevó las manos a los botones de su camisa y los comenzó a desabrochar en silencio. Él tomó sus manos deteniéndola. -Soy tu mujer... tienes dos opciones, me cuentas lo que te pasa por voluntad propia o te obligaré a hacerlo- sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y se inclinó a besarlo -Estoy aquí para ti de la misma forma que tantas veces has estado para mí...

Fersen tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó con desesperación. -Te amo tanto que siento que moriré sin ti- susurró contra su boca mientras se sentaba en la cama -No puedo traicionarte... no me lo perdonarías jamás.

-Dime que pasa... me estás asustando- Oscar se separó de él preocupada y lo miró a los ojos.

-Amor mío… André está vivo.

* * *

1) Pappa låt oss spela? / ¿Papá Juguemos?

2) Dessa ledsen? / ¿Estás triste?

3) Inte / No

4) En du vill spela? / ¿A qué quieres jugar?

5) Med den stora hästen / Con el caballo grande

6) Så du vill ta en promenad / Entonces quieres dar un paseo

7) Om / Sí

* * *

 **No olviden su review! saludo a todos (incluyendo a los que leen en silencio jejejejeje)**


	32. Chapter 32

Sad Romance (Ji PyeongKeyon) – Song from a Secret Garden (Secret Garden)

* * *

Oscar se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de mirar a su marido. Con los ojos tan abiertos debido a la impresión, que su rostro era una mueca de total desconcierto. La dureza de la puerta contra su espalda la hizo reaccionar y detenerse, deslizó las piernas y se sentó en el piso, se abrazó las rodillas y hundió el rostro en ellas. Trató de respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire, miró a Fersen, él seguía sentado en la cama y permanecía en un obstinado silencio. Después de un par de minutos, cuando el sueco se puso de pie para acercarse a ella, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió de la casa. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba ciega por las lágrimas. Había comenzado a llover. Trató de ensillar su caballo, pero sus manos temblaban sin parar, se apoyó en el cuello del noble animal y lloró desconsolada. Después de unos minutos cayó de rodillas al suelo, sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar. Fersen llegó a su lado y la abrazó, Oscar se aferró a su abrazo con desesperación y continuó llorando sobre su pecho. -¿Estás seguro?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-Estoy seguro- murmuró contra su cabello y mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que ella empezó a temblar de frío, Fersen la tomó en sus brazos y entraron a la casa, se encerraron en la biblioteca. La dejó sentada frente a la chimenea y él se alejó, ubicándose frente a una ventana.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Oscar en apenas un susurro.

-Tengo la certeza desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Tienes la certeza?- preguntó confundida.

-Lo vi en Suecia en el momento en que me aprehendieron- suspiró cansado. Finalmente podía decir en voz alta lo que llevaba meses atormentándolo.

-¿Lo viste en Suecia?- Oscar repetía las palabras que escuchaba tratando de entender, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro sin control.

-Imagino que te buscaba...- Fersen bajó la cabeza derrotado -No estaba seguro de que era él... traté de hablarle pero me golpearon y no pude hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- lo miró desconcertada, pues apenas podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No podía decirte algo que podría haber sido producto de mi imaginación- Axel apoyó cansado una mano en el vidrio de la ventana que estaba frente a él -En cuanto me fue posible, pedí que lo buscaran para saber si me había equivocado...

-Por eso querías que nos fuéramos a América… por eso insistías tanto- lo miró molesta –¡Quisiste ocultarme todo!

-Perdóname… estaba desesperado, sentí tanto miedo- comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡¿Y ahora no lo sientes?!- preguntó con violencia.

-Ahora tengo terror…- los ojos del conde estaban llenos de lágrimas –Pero prefiero tu enojo a que llegues a odiarme... Si algún día te enterabas... si descubrías que te había ocultado lo que sabía, me ibas a detestar y jamás me perdonarías.

Oscar se cubrió el rostro con las manos y continuó llorando. Fersen se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué tardó tanto en buscarnos?- la mujer habló en apenas un susurro -No lo entiendo… no entiendo nada…

-No lo sé- Fersen la besó en la cabeza -Te juro que no lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?... ¿Está bien?...- lo miró esperanzada.

Axel se puso de pie con esfuerzo,incluso le costaba caminar debido al abatimiento que sentía. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el papel que le habían entregado hace dos semanas atrás. -Ésta es toda la información que tengo- le entregó el documento -No he tenido el valor de leerla.

Oscar desdobló la hoja con manos temblorosas y leyó en silencio la información escrita -¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora?

-No podía ocultártelo más tiempo, una cosa es compartirte con un recuerdo- suspiró -Pero vivir con la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento André aparecerá en la puerta de nuestra casa, a reclamarte a ti y a su hija me estaba matando... Además, mereces saber la verdad- se restregó el rostro y respiró profundo -Prometí nunca más ocultarte algo.

-No soy una propiedad que pueda reclamarse… y ciertamente Isabelle tampoco lo es- sus ojos brillaron molestos, trató de secarse las lágrimas e inhaló profundamente en un intento de calmarse. Levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de su marido, secó las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus hermosos ojos grises con los dedos –Lamento tanto causarte este dolor…- volvió a abrazarlo y hundió su rostro en su pecho respirando su aroma tan familiar.

-Estas temblando- Fersen se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros.

Oscar se acurrucó contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza -Axel...- no fue capaz de mirarlo –¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé, amor mío- acarició su cabello –No lo sé…

Cuando Oscar abrió los ojos aún no amanecía, estaba sola. Recordó vagamente cuando agotada por las lágrimas, Fersen la había tomado en sus brazos y llevado a la alcoba. Se levantó de la cama, estaba completamente vestida a excepción de las botas, caminó descalza hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación. Abrió una de las cortinas y contempló el amanecer.

Sentía los ojos deformados de tanto llorar, respiró profundo mientras meditaba lo que había hecho cambiar su vida en tan solo minutos. Su adorado André estaba vivo. La noticia la había tomado completamente desprevenida, pues jamás había considerado esa posibilidad, se había acostumbrado a vivir con el dolor de saberlo muerto, con el dolor de no volverlo a ver. Ahora, que sabía que él vivía y que la había buscado hace meses atrás, se sentía completamente confundida. Había construido una nueva vida junto a Fersen, una vida donde había conseguido volver a ser feliz, pero, sobre todo, una vida en donde su hija también era feliz. Estaba casada e Isabelle tenía un padre que la adoraba, y al cual ella amaba con devoción. Pensó en Axel y le dolió el pecho, lo amaba, no como amaba a André, pero se sentía unida a él de una forma diferente, ambos se habían sostenido en el dolor y acompañándose habían logrado salir del abismo de la soledad, unidos y fortalecidos.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la biblioteca. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Fersen de pie frente a la ventana mirando el jardín, tan ensimismado que no la escuchó entrar. Se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él se sobresaltó al sentir sus brazos en la cintura, puso sus brazos sobre los de ella y continuaron en silencio por unos minutos. Oscar apoyó la mejilla en su espalda y sintió palpitar de su corazón. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, respiró profundo.

-¿Pudiste dormir?- preguntó Fersen con la voz ronca producto del cansancio.

-Sí… ¿Y tú?- no necesitaba una respuesta, pues podía percibir en la postura aletargada de su marido, que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-No…no pude- suspiró cansado.

-Axel… vamos a la habitación, tienes que descansar- lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por la escaleras.

Una vez que entraron al dormitorio, ambos se detuvieron en silencio frente a la cama que compartían a diario. Fersen no se atrevió a moverse, no quería asustarla ni se sentía seguro de cómo actuar. La presencia de André se había posicionado como un enorme precipicio entre los dos. Sus manos temblaron. -¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti y sin Isabelle?- preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

Como respuesta, Oscar se paró frente a él y tomó su rostro entre las manos, lo besó con dulzura en los labios tratando de confortarlo.

Fersen la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó con fuerza, ella enlazó sus piernas a su cintura. Comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, se detuvieron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, ambos lloraban. Ella rozó con la punta de los dedos sus labios y puso la otra mano sobre su corazón, lo sintió latir rápido y con fuerza, se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. Fersen se sentó en la cama con ella en el regazo. -Te necesito- dijo mirándola a los ojos, su cuerpo respondía pero necesitaba una confirmación verbal, pues sabía que todo había cambiado entre ellos.

-Y yo a ti- contestó Oscar mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa con manos temblorosas.

Se desvistieron despacio y en silencio, ambos conscientes de que quizás sería la última vez que estarían juntos. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era la lluvia golpeando el cristal de la ventana mientras la luz del alba se colaba entre las gruesas cortinas.

Fersen acarició con calma el suave cabello rubio, siempre indomable y brillante, tratando de grabar en su memoria su textura y aroma. Oscar deslizó las palmas sobre su amplio pecho y se abrazó a él, su piel estaba tibia como siempre, hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello refugiándose en su calor y aroma tan familiar, con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a la seguridad que él brindaba. Siempre había luchado para no necesitar ser protegida, pero con Fersen era diferente, había cambiado sin darse cuenta gracias a que él le había mostrado que también podía ser frágil en sus brazos sin que eso significara debilidad. Con emoción recordó tantas noches en las que había despertado llorando a causa del amor que creía muerto y él, sin dudarlo, la había consolado con paciencia y cariño. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, hundió el rostro en el hombro de su marido y le enterró los dedos en la espalda.

-No llores, por favor no llores… te entiendo- trató de tranquilizarla abrazándola con fuerza mientras la sentía temblar contra su pecho.

-Te amo…- Oscar hizo un esfuerzo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos –Los amo a los dos…

-Lo sé…- le secó las lágrimas con sus besos y acarició su rostro delineando cada uno de sus delicados rasgos –¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderte?- sonrió con tristeza y la besó nuevamente mientras la empujaba con su cuerpo sobre la cama en una danza que ya conocían de memoria.

Oscar lo miró y enlazó sus piernas con las de él tratando de abrazarlo con todo su cuerpo, se sentía atormentada y confundida, necesitaba aferrarse a él o se volvería loca.

-Te amo- susurró Fersen mientras se unía a ella –Siempre lo haré… no importa lo que pase.

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella entre suspiros y mientras enlazaba su mano a la de él.

Se amaron con tranquilidad, tratando de grabar en sus memorias cada gesto, cada sonido y cada roce. Aferrándose uno al otro y evitando pensar en que pasaría después. Oscar lo miró en todo momento buscando retener cada uno de sus rasgos. Axel se trató de atesorar cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa, dentro de su alma.

-o-

Fersen dormía sobre su estómago, su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada pues aún era muy corto para atarlo con un lazo. Oscar sonrió con tristeza y estiró la mano para tocarlo, titubeó antes de hacerlo, no quería despertarlo, sabía que no había dormido nada en prácticamente dos semanas. Se separó con cuidado de él y se acomodó sobre uno de los brazos para mirarlo. Analizó cada uno de los rasgos de su apuesto rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sabía que habían perdido el brillo de siempre, llevaba días sufriendo en silencio. Tuvo la misma sensación de cuando vio dormir por última vez a su lado a André, cerró los ojos y rememoró ese momento. Estaban en el bosque camino al cuartel, fue el mismo día en que le habían disparado tan sólo horas después de la última noche que habían pasado juntos. Ambos hombres eran diferentes, pero tan parecidos al mismo tiempo. Se sentía confundida, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta llegar a los brazos de André pero no podía dejar a Fersen, también lo amaba y no quería dejarlo sumido en el dolor, menos abandonarlo ahora que tanto la necesitaba, él no se merecía eso. Escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación de al lado, seguramente Gabrielle había ido a ver a Isabelle al notar que ni ella ni Fersen se habían levantado. Se puso de pie con cuidado y en silencio para no despertarlo, tomó una camisa del suelo y se la colocó.

-¿Isabelle ya despertó?– el sueco abrió los ojos.

-¿Desde cuando tienes el sueño tan liviano?- lo miró y trató de sonreír.

-Desde que no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que está pasando aquí o en Francia- se acomodó en la cama y se apoyó contra el respaldo –Ven por favor- estiró una mano hacia ella invitándola.

Oscar se acercó en silencio y se sentó junto a él. Fersen tomó una de sus manos y la besó con cariño. –Si necesitas que me vaya de la habitación hasta que tomes una decisión, lo entenderé.

La rubia lo miró conmovida. Se recostó a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, deslizó una mano por su firme abdomen mientras respiraba el aroma de su piel una vez más. -Te lo agradezco y te lo diré si así lo necesito… pero es muy pronto para contestarte- se irguió para mirarlo de frente –Aún no me explico por qué André tardó tanto tiempo en buscarme… ¿Por qué me dejó creer que estaba muerto?... él te pidió ayuda para sacarme del país, siempre supo dónde estábamos… ¿Por qué me dejó sufrir de esa manera?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a él- acarició con una mano su rostro –No tengo las respuestas que necesitas.

-Gracias por no habérmelo ocultado- sus ojos brillaron –Sé que no debió haber sido fácil para ti tomar esta decisión.

-No lo fue… ustedes son mi familia, pero quiero que lo sean porque tú lo decides teniendo todas las opciones- trató de sonreír -Sé que tengo pocas posibilidades, pero es un riesgo que debo correr, no podría vivir engañándote- cerró los ojos y respiró –Tampoco quiero que te quedes por lástima.

-Jamás sentiría lástima por ti- Oscar trató de sonreír, se puso de pié y lo besó en la mejilla. Tomó una bata para abrigarse –Iré a ver a Isabelle.

-o-

-¡¿Por qué le contaste?!- Sofía no podía creer lo que acababa de confesarle su hermano –¡¿No te das cuenta de que podrían irse?!

-¿Por qué no te sorprendes?- el sueco se puso de pie, dejando atrás el escritorio y se acercó a su hermana –¿Ya lo sabías?

-Isabelle es tu hija legalmente… la ley te apoya, la custodia siempre es paterna… podría quedarse con nosotros hasta que sea mayor… y si eso ocurre, Oscar nunca la dejará atrás- la mujer continuó hablando sin prestarle atención –No puedes perder la familia que has formado, aquí están bien, Isabelle tendrá la mejor educación, vivirá sin angustias económicas y fuera de un país que está sumido en la violencia…

Fersen la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo –¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?... ¡Sofía, contéstame!- la zarandeó.

-Prácticamente desde que llegamos aquí- los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- la miró consternado.

-Quería protegerte… nunca te había visto tan feliz- comenzó a llorar –André fue a nuestra casa en Suecia y dejó una nota al no encontrarnos…el cuidador me la envió… y la quemé- se cubrió la boca nerviosa.

Fersen la soltó y se sentó en el sofá que estaba más cerca –Debes decírselo a Oscar… le oculté lo que hiciste con las hierbas, pero esto tendrás que decírselo.

-Axel… me odiará- se sentó junto a él.

-Se molestará… pero te enterará tarde o temprano y es mejor que lo sepa por ti- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se sentía agobiado.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Tienes que decírselo…- insistió.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, Isabelle asomó la cabeza sonriendo mientras afirmaba con sus pequeñas manos el tirador. Estaba abrigada y lista para salir. -¿Pappa, paseo?

Fersen se puso de pie rápido y caminó a su encuentro. Antes de salir de la habitación volteó y miró molesto a Sofía, la mujer seguía sentada en el sofá mirando el piso. –Hoy mismo habla con ella- dio media vuelta y tomó a la niña en sus brazos.

El conde trató de permanecer con Isabelle toda la mañana fuera de la casa, tratando de darle tiempo a su hermana para que hablara con Oscar. Regresó justo a la hora de almorzar. En cuanto Gabrielle apareció en el vestíbulo la niña gritó estirando los brazos.

-¡Nana ven!

-¿Te divertiste en tu paseo?- la dulce mujer la tomó en sus brazos, quitándole el pequeño sombrero de piel y capa que la protegían del frío.

-¡Sí! Fuimos en caballo "gande" con mi pappa.

-¿Quieres comer algo mi niña?- la pequeña asintió, antes de que pudiera contestar escucharon gritos en la biblioteca. Oscar y Sofía estaban discutiendo.

-Llévesela de aquí por favor- Axel le pidió a Gabrielle -No la deje venir hasta que su madre o yo vayamos a buscarla.

-Señor... ¿Hay algún problema?- lo miró asustada.

-Sí… Oscar, hablará con usted-. esperó que Gabrielle se alejara y abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Oscar abofeteaba a Sofía. Caminó rápido y se interpuso entre las dos. -¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearla?- reprendió a su esposa molesto –No tiene tu misma fuerza.

-No te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer… ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo?- la ex comandante tenía las manos empuñadas y sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

-Oscar, perdóname por favor…- Sofía lloraba mientras tenía una de sus manos apoyada contra la mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!- Oscar seguía tratando de acercarse a ella, estaba furiosa –¡No tenías ningún derecho!

-¡Ya te pidió disculpas!- Fersen gritó mientras tomaba a Sofía de un brazo y la guiaba fuera del despacho –¡No descargues con ella la rabia que sientes!- después de sacar a su hermana de la habitación, cerró la puerta. -Sé lo que hizo, me lo confesó hoy en la mañana- caminó hacia ella –Le pedí que te lo dijera para que supieras por ella lo que había pasado- la tomó de un brazo –¡No para que la golpearas!

-¡Deja de defenderla!- movió el brazo para soltarse –¡¿Por qué estás de su parte? ¡Si no hubiera quemado la nota, ambos nos habríamos ahorrado meses de angustia!

-¿Cómo pretendes que no la defienda? ¡Es mi hermana!- la miró molesto –Está mal lo que hizo… pero la entiendo.

-¿La entiendes?- lo tomó de los brazos para que la mirara –No te das cuenta que son meses sin saber de André.

-¿Por qué no admites que en realidad estás molesta con él y no con Sofía?... Esos meses no significan nada en consideración a todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

Oscar lo soltó con rabia y caminó hacia una de las ventanas. Cruzó los brazos y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

–Estás molesta porque tardó años en buscarte, no te descargues con Sofía… cometió un error, es cierto, pero en el fondo de tu corazón la entiendes- insistió Fersen.

-Yo jamás habría hecho algo así… - volteó a mirarlo molesta.

-Oscar… - se acercó a ella y la abrazó –Considerar la posibilidad de que te vayas junto a Isabelle la hizo tomar malas decisiones- acarició su cabello.

–Es verdad… estoy molesta con André- se soltó de su abrazo y miró por la ventana –No sé qué hacer… estoy tan confundida...

-Yo...- Fersen respiró hondo -Puedo ofrecerte ser un compañero para el resto de tu vida y ser un padre devoto para Isabelle… eres tú quien debe decidir si toma esa opción o no- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –La angustia e incertidumbre me están matando... mi corazón se rompe cada vez que miro a Isabelle y pienso que podría no volver a verla… es mi hija, es mi pequeña- respiró profundo -Y cuando estás así conmigo, en mis brazos– la abrazó contra su pecho -Temo que sea la última vez en que sienta tu cuerpo junto al mío.

-¿Cómo podría tomar una decisión como ésta?- Oscar apoyó la frente en su pecho –No soy la misma de antes… soy una persona llena de defectos… no es sólo mi vida la que cambiará, la de Isabelle también lo hará, ¿Qué haré en Francia?... mi carrera ya no existe… expondré a mi hija a peligros que aquí no tiene… ya no soy la misma persona que conoció André- suspiró cansada y completamente abrumada.

-Sí, estás llena de defectos como todo el mundo- Fersen sonrió -Pero para mí y para André eres perfecta- la besó en la frente –Habla con Sofía, ella te quiere y adora a Isabelle, no permanezcas molesta con mi hermana... por favor.

-Necesito tiempo…- Oscar cerró los ojos cansada.

* * *

L'amour en Héritage (Vladimir Cosma)

* * *

 **Francia, Diciembre de 1792**

-¡André abre la puerta!- Alain golpeó nuevamente la madera sin recibir respuesta –¡Si no abres, la tiraré y después tendremos que repararla!… ¡Y te cobraré por eso!- apoyó las manos en su cintura y resopló molesto mientras miraba a Anne preocupado –Bonita... ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

-Estuve algunos días fuera de la casa…cuando regresé no quise alarmarte de inmediato- la joven estiró nerviosa la falda de su vestido –Además, tú sabías que no había ido a la imprenta desde hace días- lo miró con dureza -¡Podrías haber venido por iniciativa propia!

-Pensé que estaba en Normandía…- el hombre golpeó la puerta nuevamente –¡Maldición… abre la maldita puerta!- perdió la paciencia, comenzó a aporrearla con puños y pies.

-Cálmate- André abrió la puerta y dándole la espalda volvió a pararse frente a una ventana.

Alain hizo un gesto con la mano a Anne para que se quedara tranquila y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le sorprendió ver muebles rotos, todo desordenado, restos de comida y botellas de vino vacías desperdigadas por doquier. André siempre se había caracterizado por su pulcritud y orden, y lo que estaba viendo parecía ser la habitación de otra persona.

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa?- levantó una silla del suelo –Anne me dijo que llevas prácticamente encerrado casi una semana.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- continuó mirando por la ventana.

-Pareces enfermo… y ciertamente hueles como un cadáver- lo tomó del hombro para forzarlo a que lo mirara. Se sorprendió al verlo tan demacrado, no se había afeitado en días y profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos verdes –La última vez que hablamos, además de estar borracho como una cuba, estabas relativamente tranquilo- lo miró preocupado.

André hizo un gesto con el hombro para que lo soltara. –Te dije que no me pasa nada.

-Hombre… te conozco, sé que no te gusta hablar de tus problemas pero somos amigos, puedes decírmelo- insistió Alain.

-Estoy aterrado como nunca antes lo había estado en mi vida- André se pasó nervioso las manos por el cabello.

-¿Y qué culpa tienen de eso los muebles…o las paredes? – miró preocupado las manchas de sangre que habían junto a la ventana, vio las manos de André: tenía los nudillos magullados y sangrantes. Se sentó en la silla que había recogido y cruzó los brazos atrás de la cabeza esperando a que su amigo hablara.

-Hace meses fui a Suecia y dejé una nota… me parece poco probable que Oscar no la haya recibido- André suspiró cansado –Ella está casada con Fersen… creo que nunca te conté que él fue su primer amor- apoyó una mano en el marco de la ventana y bajó la cabeza –¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto?... siempre pensé que ella me amaría sin importar nada más… di por sentado tantas cosas… soy un cobarde que no tuvo el valor para pelear por ella- se talló los ojos en un gesto cansado.

-Tu mayor virtud es tu peor defecto- contestó Alain –Eres demasiado paciente.

-No seas condescendiente… soy un miserable cobarde que no se la merece… la dejé sola cuando más me necesitaba– André rió irónicamente –Y no conforme con eso, le pedí ayuda a quien fue su primer amor- dio un puñetazo contra la pared. Nuevas manchas de sangre quedaron sobre la tiza que cubría el muro.

-Para ser el hombre más inteligente y culto que conozco, realmente fuiste un idiota- Alain suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Durante todo este tiempo me convencí de que la estaba protegiendo, cuando en realidad tenia temor de enfrentarme a ella y asumir lo que había hecho- se revolvió el cabello en un gesto desesperado -No sé que decirle cuando la vea...

-¿Y planeas seguir lamentándote el resto de tu vida? ¿O harás algo al respecto de una vez por todas?- la voz de Alain era tranquila –Cuando decidiste salvarla de todo lo que estaba pasando con la Revolución nada te detuvo… ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

-Tengo terror de que cuando me vea no exista en sus ojos más que rabia porque la alejé de mí y de todo lo que amaba… o que su amor por mí se haya transformado en compasión- un sollozo quebró su voz -Y eso no podría soportarlo… preferiría morir.

-Sigues buscando excusas y compadeciéndote- Alain se puso de pie y palmoteó la espalda de su amigo de manera afectuosa –Sé que además de invertir todos tus ahorros en la imprenta, también lo has hecho en el negocio de los caballos con ese inútil y maldito aristócrata... Pero tengo algunos ahorros…- André lo miró sorprendido –¡No me mires así, que no bebo tanto y me has pagado bien!- rió divertido –Iré por el dinero y cuando regrese espero encontrarte en mejores condiciones, tienes un viaje que hacer.

André sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron después de días de angustia. –Tienes razón- irguió la espalda –Ya sé donde vivían en Suecia, tengo un buen punto de partida, insistiré hasta que consiga saber dónde están ahora… Necesitaré mucho dinero pues no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera... pero juro que te pagaré hasta el último centavo.

-Lo sé, te daré bajos intereses- sonrió -Este es el André que conozco, no el mentecato debilucho que lloriquea encerrado- Alain guiñó un ojo.

-No te pases...

-Gracias a ti he cambiado, he aprendido mucho en estos años... es mi deber ayudarte ahora- estrecharon sus manos –Ve y pídele perdón a Oscar, ella se lo merece… merece eso y más- su voz se apagó en un murmullo.

-Lo sé- André comenzó a ordenar la habitación y a preparar su equipaje –Hoy mismo viajaré, no regresaré hasta que la encuentre y logre pedirle perdón.

* * *

Fathers Daughters (Michael Bolton)

* * *

 **Bélgica, Enero de 1793**

Las carcajadas de Isabelle, cada vez que Fersen la arrojaba por los aires, se escuchaban incluso al interior de la casa pese a que ambos estaban en el patio. La niña abría los brazos y cerraba los ojos antes de caer nuevamente en el abrazo que la recibía sin dudar. Era un juego sólo de dos, podría haber pasado un ejército por el lado y ninguno de ellos habría distraído su atención del otro.

Oscar los miró por la ventana y sintió que su corazón se encogía de dolor al ver que su hija sacaba sus pequeñas extremidades de entre los vuelos, encajes y pieles que la vestían, para abrazarse riendo al cuello del que creía su padre. Ambos se adoraban. -¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en separarlos?- dijo la ex comandante mientras volteaba a mirar a Gabrielle. La Nana estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, remendando con delicadeza un vestido de Isabelle, pues el arrojo de la niña arruinaba cualquier ropaje sin importar lo bien confeccionado que estuviera.

Un mes ya había transcurrido desde que se había enterado de que André estaba vivo y se sentía más confundida que antes. Pese a que no quiso separar habitaciones con Fersen, no habían vuelto a intimar. Ambos compartían el lecho sin otro roce que no fuera el de sus manos. En cuanto a su rabia y confusión contra André, la misma había mutado dando paso a la nostalgia y ansiedad por ver nuevamente al padre de su hija, ansiedad por obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Su espíritu siempre combativo necesitaba enfrentarlo y entender las razones del porqué él se había alejado de ella.

-Es una difícil decisión- habló la dulce Nana de Isabelle –Cuando se tienen dos opciones y no se sabe cuál escoger, es mejor elegir lo que el deber indica. Es muy probable que se arrepienta con cualquier opción que escoja, pero si va a arrepentirse de algo… al menos que sea de lo que ocasione menos daño.

Oscar la miró impactada, pues una vez más Gabrielle la sorprendía con su sabiduría. Sus ojos se humedecieron al darse cuenta de que la humilde mujer la conocía muy bien, fue inevitable mirarla como a la madre que siempre anheló. Se sentó junto a ella -Debo hacer lo correcto- susurró con tristeza.

La mujer soltó las agujas y tomó las manos de su señora entre las suyas. –Así es, si debe decidir algo, piense en lo que el destino tenía preparado para usted. Si con el pasar de los años se arrepiente, al menos sabrá que pese al dolor, hizo lo correcto cuando fue necesario.

-André merece conocer a Isabelle- Oscar bajó la vista –Y yo tengo que verlo nuevamente…- habló en apenas un murmullo –Prefiero que mi hija tenga dos padres que la aman a que en algún momento, en años venideros me reproche el haberle negado esa oportunidad.

Gabrielle apretó con cariño las finas manos que estaban entre las suyas y sonrió. –Lo que usted decida será lo correcto, confíe en eso y hable con el conde… él la quiere y sabrá entender.

Al anochecer, Fersen entró a la habitación. Oscar estaba sentada frente a su tocador con la mirada perdida en el reflejo del espejo.

-No te preocupes, sigues igual de hermosa- apoyó una de sus manos en el delicado hombro de su esposa y la besó en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?- lo miró a través del reflejo sin entender.

-Cuando André te vea, no notará ningún cambio- el hombre sonrió con tristeza.

-Axel…

-Debes ir a Francia... Te conozco y es lo que harás tarde o temprano, no tiene sentido dilatar más una decisión que siempre ha estado clara- se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el armario. Cerró la puerta del mueble y se alejó para sentarse en la cama. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la miró de frente.

Oscar se puso de pie y se acuclilló frente a él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas -Lo siento... No quisiera dejarte solo- murmuró sobre su pecho –Sé que me necesitas… a mí y a Isabelle.

-Te dije que no quería que te quedaras por lástima- le acarició el cabello.

-No es lástima… ambas te amamos.

-Pero a él lo amas más… e Isabelle merece conocer a su verdadero padre- su pecho se estremeció por un sollozo que trató de contener.

Oscar se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, ambos lloraban –Axel, esto nos está matando… Jamás quise hacerte tanto daño- lo besó con dulzura en los labios –Perdóname por favor- sintió el sabor de las lágrimas que los dos derramaban.

-Siempre estaré para ustedes… si te arrepientes algún día y decides regresar, estaré dichoso de que formemos una familia nuevamente- tomó su rostro entre las manos y apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella.

-Te juro que volverás a ver a Isabelle, no permitiré que te olvide- lo abrazó –Yo tampoco lo haré…

-Mañana comenzaremos a preparar todo para que viajen sin inconvenientes y lo antes posible- Fersen trató de sonreír –Recuéstate conmigo por favor, quiero dormir abrazándote.

-Axel… yo…

-No te preocupes, sólo quiero dormir a tu lado… he estado pendiente de ti y sé que no estas embarazada... y no quiero arriesgarme a que lo estés, no podría dejarte ir sabiendo que quizás ocurra un milagro- le acarició una mejilla suavemente mientras la miraba -Soy un soñador empedernido.

-Perdóname- murmuró desconsolada contra su pecho –Me gustaría tanto verte feliz.

Fersen se levantó y la tomó de la mano. Se recostaron abrazados entre sollozos y promesas de despedida.

-o-o-o-

-Oscar perdóname...- Sofía lloraba abrazada a ella.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hice- trató de confortarla estrechándola con dulzura –Cuida a tu hermano por favor- los ojos de la ex militar se llenaron de lágrimas –Prometo escribirte en cuanto estemos establecidas en algún lugar.

-Te mantendré al tanto de todo, lo prometo- la condesa tomó sus manos con fuerza –Por favor... No dejes que Isabelle nos olvide.

-No lo haré- sonrió –Además, te aseguro que todos los vestidos que lleva para años futuros, serán un recordatorio constante de su tía Sofía- secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió –Nunca terminaré de agradecerte por toda tu ayuda durante estos años, fuiste una hermana para mí.

Sofía asintió y dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, no quería seguir llorando frente a Isabelle. La niña la miraba curiosa desde los brazos de Fersen.

Oscar se acercó a su hija. -¿Estás segura que quieres ir a caballo y no en el carruaje?- le preguntó una vez más a la niña.

-Caballo "gande" con mi Pappa- sonrió la pequeña.

-Está bien... pero sólo un rato, después acompañarás a Gabrielle en el carruaje.

-Sí, maman- la niña contestó obediente.

Oscar sostuvo a su hija mientras Fersen subía al caballo, pues las acompañaría hasta la frontera. Axel recibió a la niña y acomodándola sobre la montura la abrazó contra su pecho, esperó que su aún esposa estuviera lista y salieron de la propiedad. Gracias a que la casa no estaba lejos del limite con Francia, el viaje no fue tedioso ni peligroso. El matrimonio Von Fersen hizo el camino en completo silencio y cabalgando muy cerca uno de otro. A mitad de camino, la niña se durmió en los brazos de quien creía su padre, en ese momento Oscar aprovechó de trasladarla al carruaje. Sólo la despertaron al momento de la despedida.

-Hija, no nos veremos en un tiempo- Fersen acarició los suaves rizos negros –Debes prometerme que serás buena niña y harás todo lo que tu madre te diga.

-¿Pappa vas?

-No, debo quedarme aquí- la besó en la frente –Pero nos veremos después de un tiempo, te lo prometo.

-¿No "habamos" sueco?

-Ahora debes hablar sólo en francés, vas a conocer a nuevas personas y ellas no te entenderán de otra forma.

La niña asintió sonriendo. -¿Pappa "tiste"?- sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron llenos de preguntas.

-Sí mi tesoro, pero no te preocupes- sonrió –Ve con Gabrielle y se una buena niña- la abrazó por última vez –Te amo, hija- besó su frente.

-Amo, Pappa- Isabelle lo besó y sonrió contenta cuando Gabrielle la tomó en sus brazos y le entregó sus juguetes.

Fersen cerró con cuidado la puerta del carruaje y caminó hacia donde Oscar lo esperaba afirmando su caballo. -¿Estas segura de que viajarás así?... Estarías más cómoda en el carruaje- tomó una de sus manos.

-Prefiero montar, estaré más alerta- sonrió con tristeza.

-Fuiste la mejor esposa que pude haber tenido- sonrió con melancolía –Y por una vez en tu vida, te equivocaste...- trató de bromear.

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo miró desconcertada.

-Insististe tanto en que jamás te casarías conmigo... recuerdo incluso la primera vez que lo dijiste, fue en el último baile al que asistimos en Versalles, estabas furiosa y me gritaste que jamás te casarías conmigo ni tendríamos hijos, aseguraste no ser una mujer para eso- sonrió con nostalgia –Lamento no recordar las palabras exactas…- se inclinó y rozó sus labios en un casto beso -Gracias por los mejores años de mi vida- la atrajo para abrazarla por última vez.

-Tienes razón... Finalmente nos casamos y tuvimos una hija- Oscar sonrió con tristeza y lo abrazó con fuerza –Me hiciste muy feliz…- susurró.

-Lo sé, fuimos muy felices- las manos del sueco comenzaron a temblar, respiró profundo, no quería que Isabelle lo viera llorar. La niña lo miraba atentamente desde la ventana del carruaje mientras jugaba con una muñeca y su caballo –Vete por favor… no hagamos más larga está agonía- un sollozo quebró su voz mientras besaba la frente de su esposa.

-Axel… por favor- Oscar apoyó la frente en el espacio entre sus clavículas y respiró profundo para sentir por última vez su aroma. Cruzaron por su cabeza miles de recuerdos, de como él la había cuidado cada vez que lo necesitó, de cómo la hacía reír, recuerdos de tantos momentos de pasión compartidos. Se estremeció y enterró los dedos en su espalda tratando de retener ese instante por unos segundos más –Perdóname por estar haciendo esto…

Fersen se separó de ella lentamente -Toma- sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un montón de cartas pulcramente atadas y las puso en sus manos –Entregaselas a Isabelle cuando crezca- Oscar las miró y comenzó a llorar en silencio, supo que esas eran las cartas que él escribía a escondidas, su corazón se estremeció al darse cuenta de que Axel siempre supo que no se quedarían a su lado una vez que supiera la verdad. Fersen la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara antes de seguir hablando –Puedes leerlas antes, no tengo secretos contigo... tú decidirás si se las entregas todas juntas o a medida que pasen los años.

-Debes creer en mi... te juro que la volverás a ver en cuanto todo esté claro, no permitiré que te olvide... también eres su padre- Oscar guardó las cartas en su chaqueta y lo tomó de la mano –Prométeme que te cuidarás mientras estamos separados.

-Te lo prometo- la ayudó a subir a su caballo y tomó su mano para besarla –Escríbeme en cuanto estén establecidas, necesito saber que están bien.

-Lo haré- Oscar soltó su mano y espoleó el caballo para ubicarse frente al carruaje. No fue capaz de voltear a mirarlo nuevamente, pues sabía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo y correría a sus brazos.

Fersen se quedó de pie mirando el camino hasta que desparecieron en la distancia. Subió a su caballo y regresó a su solitaria vida con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

Nocturne (Secret Garden)

* * *

Apenas Oscar cruzó la frontera, utilizando su apellido de soltera, pensó en Fersen y sonrió, él tenía razón, su apellido paterno la respaldaba, pues incluso un par de soldados la reconocieron como la valiente comandante que había dirigido el ataque a la Bastilla.

Ya en la capital francesa, y después de instalarse en una posada, decidió no perder más tiempo e ir en búsqueda de André. Quería que conociera a su hija. Con Isabelle de la mano, caminó por las calles de París, sintiendose feliz y desolada al mismo tiempo. Notó que la ciudad había cambiado completamente en los casi cuatro años que estuvo fuera y que únicamente la pobreza, y rabia de la gente, seguían igual.

Bajó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a su hija, la niña caminaba contenta mirando todo a su paso. La inocencia de la infancia la hacía sorprenderse con todo lo que veía.

-Maman… ¿Pappa viene?- Isabelle la miró ansiosa.

-No, hija- acarició su cabeza -Pappa no puede estar aquí- la niña se entristeció. Oscar se inclinó y la abrazó tratando de consolarla, pues con el paso de los días, la pequeña hacía cada vez más preguntas y las respuestas ya no la dejaban conforme. Continuó caminando con ella.

Llegaron frente a la dirección que Fersen le había entregado. Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, levantó la mano que tenía libre y empujó con cuidado la puerta. Entró despacio al negocio, dándole tiempo a Isabelle de ingresar con ella.

Lo primero que vio al interior del local fue a una hermosa joven tras el mostrador de la tienda. Se sintió nerviosa, pues nunca se preguntó si André había rehecho su vida como lo había hecho ella, quizás esa era la razón del porqué no la había buscado antes. Observó a la muchacha y se arrepintió de haber ido con Isabelle sin antes hablar con él. La miró atentamente, era delicada y femenina, su cabello trigueño brillaba con la luz del sol, sus ojos eran castaños y soñadores, le recordaron la inocente mirada de un cervatillo. Se preguntó si sería la novia de André… o quizás su esposa.

Dianne levantó la vista sonriendo para atender al hombre que había entrado, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de hablar. Quedó anonadada con la magnífica mujer que estaba frente a ella, pues los ropajes masculinos la habían confundido. Admiró el largo y hermoso cabello rubio que enmarcaba el delicado rostro, su piel era blanca como el marfil y sus ojos, rodeados de largas y tupidas pestañas, eran de un azul intenso, un color que jamás había visto en su vida. Pese a que su semblante era serio y severo, su mirada también era transparente y dulce. Bajó la vista nerviosa, admirando su delgada y alta figura. Se detuvo en la pequeña niña que tenía tomada de la mano, era la viva imagen de André. Una niña preciosa y delicada. Quedó prendada de sus ojos, eran iguales a los de la mujer que la cogía de la mano. Se sintió una estúpida al no ser capaz articular palabra alguna.

-¡Oscar!

Un gritó las sacó a ambas de sus cavilaciones.

Alain salió de la oficina de André y prácticamente saltó sobre el mesón para correr hacia ella. –¡Dios mío, eres tú!- la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras sonreía como un chiquillo, se separó de ella para mirarla nuevamente. Sus castaños ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Alain- Oscar sonrió –Que alegría verte- tomó una de sus manos con cariño –Cuanto me alegra ver que estás bien- lo miró emocionada.

El enorme hombre se inclinó y miró embobado a la niña que estaba frente a él. –Supongo que esta preciosa niña, es tu hija- la pequeña lo miró asustada y se escondió tras las piernas de su madre.

-Isabelle… su nombre es Isabelle- Oscar sonrió mientras acariciaba protectoramente la pequeña cabeza –Hija, saluda a Alain, es un buen amigo mío- la niña se asomó entre sus piernas y sonrió tímidamente antes de extender una de sus regordetas manitos en un gesto de saludo.

Alain tomó la pequeña mano y sonrió maravillado. –Es Preciosa... es sencillamente asombrosa- miró emocionado a su ex comandante.

-Sí… lo es- sonrió orgullosa. Miró a la joven tras el mostrador que observaba sorprendida la escena.

Dianne no podía hablar, pues jamás había visto a su hermano tan feliz y emocionado.

-Perdona… te presento a mi hermana- Alain se hizo a un lado –Dianne, ella es Oscar- estaba sonrojado como un adolescente, ambas mujeres hicieron un gesto con la cabeza –Mi hermana trabaja con nosotros aquí en la imprenta- sonrió orgulloso.

-Alain- Oscar miró nerviosa a Dianne -¿Dónde está André?

-¿No está contigo?- la miró preocupado.

-No… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él fue a buscarte nuevamente, hace más de dos semanas- soltó un poco el pañuelo de su cuello en un gesto nervioso –¿No se encontraron?

-No- lo miró asustada.

-Ven, conversemos en un lugar mas tranquilo- la guió hasta la oficina que ahora él ocupaba –¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Sí, por favor- contestó mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar. Reconoció la pulcra letra de André en los archivos y libros de cuentas. Sonrió al ver borroneadas algunas cifras el final de las páginas –Supongo que en su ausencia, tú estás a cargo de todo- se sentó donde le indicaba Alain.

-He… bueno… sí… es un fastidio llevar las cuentas, los números nunca han sido lo mío- se rascó la cabeza nervioso y se puso de pie para pedirle a Dianne un té.

Oscar deslizó con cuidado sus dedos temblorosos sobre los apuntes de André. Isabelle comenzó a recorrer la oficina mirando de forma muy atenta todo lo que estaba a su alcance, levantó una figura tallada de madera que estaba en una repisa. -¡Maman, un caballo!

-Sí, es un caballo- Oscar sonrió –Ponlo donde estaba.

-Deja que se lo quede- Alain entró con la taza y la puso sobre la mesa –Seguramente es para ella.

Oscar bebió un sorbo del té tratando de calmarse, pues un torbellino de emociones la estaban consumiendo. Miró como Isabelle comenzaba a jugar con su recién adquirido juguete. -¿Dices que André fue a buscarnos? ¿Sabes a qué lugar fue?- preguntó sin perder mas tiempo.

-A Suecia, conoce al cuidador de la propiedad de ese sueco…- Oscar lo miró seria –Perdón, del conde ese…- refunfuñó molesto –Él sabe que ustedes ya no vivían ahí, pero iba a insistir hasta que le dijeran donde encontrarlas.

-Estuvimos viviendo en Bélgica- dijo con la mirada húmeda, sentía una tristeza alojada en el corazón y recordar su vida en Bélgica la hacía emocionarse fácilmente –No me cabe duda de que llegará a ese lugar.

-Si quieres, me das la dirección y puedo ir a buscarlo...

-No es necesario- su mirada se endureció –Axel le dirá que estamos aquí.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Dianne se asomó tímidamente. -Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero buscan a Lady Oscar- la miró de forma soñadora.

-Debe ser Gabrielle- Oscar se puso de pie y tomó a Isabelle de la mano –Gracias por el té- sonrió y dio media vuelta para salir, se detuvo en la puerta y volvió a mirar a Alain –Si gustas, puedo ayudarte con los libros de cuentas hasta que André regrese, aún no he buscado trabajo por lo que tengo algo de tiempo disponible gracias a que Gabrielle me ayuda con Isabelle.

-¡Me encantaría!- Alain sonrió aliviado -¿Dónde están instaladas?

-En una posada cerca de aquí.

-Oscar… André tiene una casa lista para ustedes, no es necesario que vivan en una pensión…

-Lo sé, Gabrielle fue a visitar a su hija… sé que Anne trabaja ahí- su mirada aún era dura -Mañana vendré a ayudarte en lo que necesites- sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta. Isabelle se soltó de su mano y corrió al encuentro de su querida Nana, cuando Oscar vio a la niña a resguardo se devolvió a la oficina por unos segundos.

Alain se puso de pie al verla entrar, su ex comandante se acercó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. -¿Pero qué diablos…?- el hombre la miró impactado mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Eso es por haberme ocultado los planes que tenía André, por haberme llevado en contra de mi voluntad y por aprovecharte de que no podía defenderme- lo miró con reproche –Ahora estamos a mano- se colocó con elegancia los guantes y salió de la oficina.

Alain sonrió.

* * *

André apretó con fuerza las riendas entre sus manos. Su corazón latía de forma tan rápida que pensó saldría de su pecho. Secó el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo y miró nervioso la verja de la propiedad, estaba abierta… sólo debía cruzarla.

Azuzó su corcel y se dirigió directamente al establo para pedir que le dieran agua y forraje, después de dejar atendido su caballo, estiró con manos temblorosas su chaqueta, enderezó los hombros y caminó decidido hasta la puerta principal de la casona. Había conseguido la nueva dirección de los Von Fersen, después de insistirle de forma desesperada al cuidador de la propiedad en Suecia. Respiró por última vez tratando de tranquilizarse y tocó a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes ¿Podría hablar con la condesa Von Fersen?- pidió a la doncella que lo atendió.

-Sí, por supuesto señor. ¿Quién la busca?

-Dígale que André Grandier- apenas pudo evitar el temblor en su voz. Esperó con paciencia en el recibidor hasta que apareció una elegante mujer frente a él, la miró sin poder entender.

Sofía, al verlo, recordó de inmediato al apuesto sirviente que vio en Versalles la vez que acompañó a su hermano a un baile en palacio, Isabelle era su viva imagen. Se detuvo por unos segundos en sus magníficos ojos verdes, Oscar tenía razón, era un hombre hermoso y casi tan alto como su hermano. -Buenas tardes… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?– preguntó nerviosa.

-Creo que hay un error… busco a la condesa Von Fersen… Oscar Von Fersen.

-Entiendo…- lo miró preocupada –Acompáñeme por favor- lo guió a la biblioteca. Después de todos los errores que había cometido con Oscar, no quería inmiscuirse nuevamente. Golpeó para anunciarse, como ocurría desde hace días, nadie contestó, empujó la puerta con suavidad –Axel… André está aquí…

Al entrar a la habitación André quedó sin palabras. La última vez que había visto a Fersen fue cuando le pidió ayuda para sacar a Oscar de Francia y alejarla de la guerra. El recuerdo que tenía de él era el de un hombre gallardo y sonriente, el hombre que vio ponerse de pie nervioso, era otra persona. Estaba muy delgado y su rostro era una careta que reflejaba sólo dolor, profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. Sintió una profunda compasión y empatía... él se sentía de la misma forma.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Les ocurrió algo?!- Fersen se paró del escritorio asustado y se acercó desesperado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- André lo miró aterrado –¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- insistió el sueco.

-Fersen… sé que Oscar es tu esposa... pero por favor, déjame verla- lo miró suplicante –Sólo quiero pedirle perdón.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?- irguió la espalda desafiante -¡Te creía un hombre con más honor!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Oscar se fue a Francia hace más de un mes- los ojos del conde se humedecieron –¿Acaso vienes a enrostrarme que tienes una familia feliz?- se alejó molesto y se sentó nuevamente tras el escritorio.

André vio que la mesa estaba llena de mapas y borradores de cartas. -Fersen… Vengo de Suecia, no sabía que Oscar ya no estaba aquí- trató de disculparse –Jamás querría ocasionarte alguna mortificación, tengo mucho que agradecerte- se acercó a él.

-Debiste haber pensado en eso cuando desapareciste por años- su mirada fue dura –¡Maldición, te creímos muerto!- golpeó con un puño la mesa de su escritorio, haciendo vibrar las cosas que estaban encima –Sólo Dios sabe que te llevó a hacer algo así… ¿Acaso no pensaste en Oscar? ¿No pensaste en tu hija? ¿No imaginaste que en tu ausencia formaríamos una familia?- su aspecto demacrado desapareció para dar paso a un aspecto feroz –¡Jamás podrás imaginar todo lo que Oscar sufrió cuando salió conmigo de Francia! ¡El daño que le provocaste es inconmensurable!... ¡Es más! ¡El daño que nos has provocado a todos no tiene perdón!- rugió.

André quedó sin palabras, su estómago se transformó en un nudo. -Pensé que era lo mejor… No sabes lo que ha pasado en Francia- habló después de unos segundos.

-Créeme que lo sé- Fersen rió de forma irónica –Lo sé mejor que nadie.

-Si lo sabes... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a reprocharme algo?!- contestó molesto –¡No eres quien para juzgarme!

-¡Sí lo soy!- Axel se puso de pie y golpeó nuevamente el escritorio -¡Fui el padre de tu hija desde el día en que nació!

André lo miró con dolor, lo lastimaba pensar en que alguien que no fuera él había visto a su hija crecer. –No he venido a recibir tus reproches- dijo los últimos resquicios de orgullo que le quedaban –Pero insisto en pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que te pude haber causado.

Fersen lo miró desolado y se volvió a sentar. –¿Necesitas algo más?- cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-No- André tomó la capa que había dejado sobre uno de los divanes –Fersen, perdóname por favor- al no obtener respuesta, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Eres afortunado de poder recuperar a tu hija… no todos tenemos la misma suerte, sé lo que significa que otro hombre críe a quien lleva tu sangre- habló antes de que André saliera de la habitación.

-Sé que soy afortunado- contestó el francés sin mirarlo y salió de la casa.

André retiró su caballo lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a la posada por sus cosas, en minutos estuvo fuera. Se dirigió a todo galope a Francia.

* * *

Estaba agotado, pues sólo se había detenido en el camino para dar descanso a su caballo y comer de forma liviana. Apenas había dormido durante los días de viaje.

Cuando llegó a París era casi medio día, detuvo su caballo donde siempre y pidió a uno de los jovenzuelos que rondaban en el sector darle agua y forraje. Tomó su bolso de viaje y caminó rápido hasta la imprenta, no supo por qué razón ni siquiera había pasado por su casa, pues algo en sus entrañas lo hacía dirigirse hacia ese lugar. Se detuvo unos segundos frente al edificio y respiró profundo para calmarse. Puso la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta y la abrió.

* * *

 _Disculpen lo largo del capítulo pero habían muchas cosas que unir y desarrollar, no quise cortar el hilo. Espero les guste y no haber defraudado las expectativas (Quedé agotada emocionalmente XD)._

 _Como se darán cuenta la mayoría de los temas musicales en esta ocasión son instrumentales, traten de escucharlos en YouTube, son preciosos._

 _Siempre les pido un review ya que no se imaginan el ánimo que me dan! sin ellos es como escribir para mi sólita jajajajajaja En esta oportunidad les quiero pedir además una opinión acerca de los personajes (no sólo los centrales) he tratado de mantenerme fiel a la personalidad que tiene cada uno y me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto._

 _Un abrazo!_

 _Esto aún no termina... no es que quede mucho tampoco, pero hay más cosas en el tintero, no dejen de leer __

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a la súper Eödriel, que me ayuda a destrabar ideas y ha creado FanArts increíbles para este FanFic_**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Promise (Tracey Chapman)**

Si tú me esperas, entonces vendré por ti, aunque he viajado lejos, siempre tengo un espacio para ti en mi corazón

Si tú piensas en mí, si me extrañas de vez en cuando, entonces volveré a ti, volveré y llenaré ese espacio en tu corazón

Recordando tu tacto, tu beso, tu cálido abrazo, encontraré mi camino de vuelta a ti si tú estás esperando.

Si tú sueñas conmigo como yo sueño contigo, en un lugar que es cálido y oscuro, en un lugar donde puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón.

Recordando tu tacto, tu beso, tu cálido abrazo, encontraré mi camino de vuelta a ti, si tú estás esperando.

Te he deseado a ti y he deseado ver tu cara, tu sonrisa, estar contigo dondequiera que estés

Recordando tu tacto, tu beso, tu cálido abrazo, encontraré mi camino de vuelta a ti. Por favor di que estarás esperando

Juntos otra vez, se sentiría tan bien de estar en tus brazos, donde todos mis viajes acaban, si tu puedes hacer una promesa. Si es algo que puedes mantener, me comprometo a venir por ti, si tú esperas para mí.

Y di que tendrás un espacio para mí en tu corazón.

* * *

André empujó la puerta y entró. Lo primero que le extrañó fue no ver a Dianne en la recepción. Mientras dejaba su bolso de viaje en el piso y tras el mesón, escuchó que la puerta de su oficina se abría.

-¿Alain?

-No soy Alain.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, enderezó los hombros y levantó la vista lentamente. Oscar estaba de pie frente a él, ella era quien había salido de la oficina.

La miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le pareció que el tiempo no había transcurrido. Estaba vestida como siempre, una sencilla chaqueta, chaleco y pantalones se ajustaban a su delicada figura. Sin poder hablar se detuvo en su rostro y lo analizó en detalle, la miró a los ojos y creyó perderse en ellos.

Oscar lo vio de pie frente a ella. Lucía cansado y un poco más delgado de lo que recordaba. Miró con tranquilidad su abundante melena y sonrió, lucía exactamente igual a la última vez que lo había visto, recordó por unos segundos cuando se despidió de él casi cuatro años atrás. Examinó su rostro y se detuvo en una cicatriz que no conocía, estaba en su frente, justo antes del nacimiento del cabello. Bajó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos verdes siempre serenos estaban húmedos y turbados.

Los segundos transcurrieron lentos mientras se miraban en silencio.

-¿Cuándo te heriste la frente?- Oscar fue la primera en hablar.

André dio un par de pasos vacilantes en su dirección y contestó. -Quince minutos después de la última vez que te vi– hipnotizado vio como ella levantaba, lentamente, un brazo y acercaba la mano a su rostro para rozar con la punta de sus dedos la cicatriz de la frente. -Eres real...- abrió los ojos impactado y retrocedió tambaleando hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la pared, comenzó a deslizarse hasta el suelo respirando con dificultad.

Oscar corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, llevó las manos al pañuelo que afirmaba el cuello de su camisa y lo soltó para que pudiera respirar mejor.

André pestañeó y se sentó derecho, se acercó con cuidado a ella y levantó tembloroso las manos hasta su rostro, delineó con los dedos cada uno de los hermosos rasgos de la mujer que adoraba. Ella cerró los ojos por unos instantes, concentrándose en respirar, cuando los abrió se encontró con su mirada, esos ojos verdes que había añorado durante tanto tiempo.

-Eres real- repitió André aún incrédulo y con la voz ronca por la emoción.

-Tú también- contestó nerviosa mientras sonreía. Sin poder contenerse se lanzó a sus brazos al tiempo que él los abría para recibirla. Lloró refugiada en su pecho, respiró profundo, sintiendo nuevamente su aroma tan familiar y sintiendose transportada años atrás, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. Enterró los dedos en su espalda temiendo que él desapareciera.

André acarició su rubio cabello, primero con miedo y luego con desesperación, enredó los dedos en él como tantas veces lo había hecho, respiró su aroma, olía a lavanda. La abrazó contra su pecho durante largos minutos, en silencio hasta que los sollozos de Oscar desaparecieron. Suavemente levantó con la mano su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Durante todo este tiempo siempre te veía, todos los días venias a mí pero nunca me hablabas ni me tocabas- con el pulgar le acarició los labios -Quiero...- nervioso, enmudeció unos segundos, respiró profundo tratando de serenarse -Siento muchas ganas de besarte... ¿Puedo hacerlo?- la miró con los ojos húmedos. Ella, sin poder hablar, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ante esa respuesta la atrajo suavemente hacia él y la besó con dulzura. Sus labios temblaban, sintió el sabor de las lágrimas que había derramado. Con manos inseguras comenzó a palpar con cuidado sus delgados hombros y brazos, familiarizándose con su cuerpo nuevamente. Oscar, que aún tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del padre de su hija, sintió su corazón latir fuerte y rápido.

Se separaron lentamente. André sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó para que secara sus ojos, apretó su mano cuando depositó la prenda en ella.

Oscar enjugó sus lágrimas y lo miró nuevamente, rozó con los dedos la cicatriz apenas visible que cruzaba su parpado izquierdo. Se sobresaltó cuando él tomó su mano y la besó, apretándola contra su boca. Los segundos continuaban transcurriendo lentamente. El hombre de cabello negro acunó el rostro que estaba frente a él entre sus manos y apoyó con cuidado su frente contra la de ella, respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar. -¿Nuestra hija?- su voz estaba cargada de miedo y esperanza.

Ella secó sus ojos una vez más y sonrió. Lentamente se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -Acompáñame- lo guió hacia afuera del negocio tomándolo de la mano. Caminaron en silencio hasta una fuente cercana.

André reconoció a Gabrielle desde lejos, la mujer sostenía la mano de una pequeña niña que miraba encantada las palomas que revoloteaban cerca de una fuente. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Ambas estaban de espalda a ellos.

Un ave se acercó y la niña se soltó de la mano que la afirmaba para correr riendo y agitando los brazos, tratando de atrapar la paloma que había llamado su atención, el aleteo del pájaro al alzar el vuelo movió suavemente su cabello, la niña miró como se alejaba el ave permitiendo que André pudiera ver su rostro. El alto hombre se llevó una mano empuñada a la boca, tratando de acallar un ronco sollozo que no pudo controlar. Volteó y miró a la madre de su hija. Oscar pudo distinguir un torbellino de emociones en André, fragilidad, asombro, emoción y alegría. Soltó su mano y acarició con suavidad la mejilla del padre de su hija, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

André se inclinó despacio hacia ella y ocultó el rostro en la curva de su níveo cuello. Sin poder aguantar más, lloró mientras la abrazaba. Finalmente todos sus miedos habían desaparecido y sus anhelos se concretaban. Ella, acarició su cabello con una mano mientras que su otro brazo estrechaba los fuertes hombros que se estremecían producto de los sollozos. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos. Después de un rato, André se irguió más tranquilo y secó rápidamente sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. La miró anhelante e inseguro.

-¿Quieres conocerla?- Oscar preguntó sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes. Él asintió con un gesto nervioso.

Se acercaron lentamente a la fuente, la niña al ver a su madre, corrió contenta a su encuentro.

-¡Maman!- abrió los brazos pidiendo que la levantara. Oscar la tomó con gracia y la abrazó mientras la pequeña reía afirmándose de su cuello.

André permaneció a su lado en silencio mirándolas atentamente. Cuando la niña levantó el rostro y lo miró no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin tenía al frente a su adorada hija, sentía su corazón henchido y rebosante de felicidad.

-Isabelle…- Oscar habló.

-Isabelle- repitió André interrumpiéndola. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre, aún no podía creer que ambas estaban frente a él.

-Isabelle, saluda a André... es un amigo muy cercano y estaba ansioso por conocerte- le indicó a su hija.

El impresor sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar esas palabras. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos mientras la niña sonreía resplandeciente y estiraba una de sus manitos a modo de saludo. Respiró profundo y habló. -Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos- miró emocionado a Oscar.

-Sí…- lo miró sonriendo –La mayoría de sus rasgos los heredó de ti, pero sus ojos son iguales a los de mi padre... y a los míos.

Gabrielle se acercó lentamente y sonrió al ver a André. -Señor, me alegro mucho de verlo bien.

André tomó una de sus manos y la besó suavemente. -Muchas gracias por su ayuda Gabrielle- murmuró emocionado.

-¿Nana lo conoce?- preguntó Isabelle curiosa.

-Sí, mi niña- contestó la mujer y añadió –Y puedo decirte que el señor André te quiere mucho.

–Maman tengo "hambe"- la pequeña comenzó a revolverse en brazos de su madre para bajar nuevamente al suelo.

-Gabrielle, ¿Puedes llevarla a almorzar por favor?- miró al padre de su hija –Yo me quedaré un rato más, tengo que hablar con André.

-Sí, milady- la Nana hizo una reverencia y tomó a niña de la mano –Vamos Isabelle, mamá vendrá después- la niña la siguió obediente.

-Oscar… yo- André la miró nervioso y con la mirada húmeda.

-Caminemos... Alain debe haber regresado a la imprenta, por lo que no es necesario que regresemos.- Él asintió.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una de las principales avenidas.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- André habló después de un rato apuntando una banqueta frente al río Sena, Oscar se sentó en silencio y cruzó los brazos esperando que él hablara. –No sé cómo empezar…- el hombre se sentó a su lado mirándola nervioso.

-Puedes comenzar explicándome porque me dejaste creer durante cuatro años que estabas muerto- lo miró dolida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Perdóname- trató de tomar una de sus manos, más ella no se lo permitió –Perdóname por favor… me equivoqué- apoyó las manos en las rodillas, necesitaba aferrarse a algo –Primero estuve meses hospitalizado después de la explosión… después, estuve en prisión unos meses más.

-Meses, no años- Oscar lo interrumpió con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-Sí… meses- se rascó la nuca nervioso –Después tuve miedo…- André continuó hablando, su voz tembló producto de la turbación que sentía –Te buscaban por haber traicionado a la corona, temí que te mataran si regresabas a Francia…- arrugó la tela de sus pantalones cuando apretó las manos para que no temblaran –Después… cuando empezaron los juicios contra los cercanos a la monarquía, sentí terror de que además de los leales a la corona, también fueran tras de ti los fanáticos revolucionarios- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Hace unos meses asesinaron de forma despiadada a la princesa Lamballe… es tanto el odio, que incluso profanaron su cadáver- la miró desesperado –Me equivoqué… pensé que te estaba protegiendo.

-Protegerme no es mentirme- la mirada de Oscar fue dura –Primero me mentiste planificando a mis espaldas que Axel que me sacara del país– notó que André tensó su mandíbula cuando lo llamó por su nombre y no Fersen como habitualmente lo hacía. Oscar por su parte, sintió una punzada en el pecho al nombrar al que aún era su marido. Respiró profundo y continuó –Pero mentirme acerca de tu muerte…- lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos –¿Cómo pudiste?- un sollozo le cortó la voz –André… ¿Cómo pudiste?- repitió mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Trató de secarse las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas con gestos llenos de rabia. Él, intentó acercarse para abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó. –Nuestra hija no te conoce… no sabe que existes…- Oscar apretó los puños con furia –Ella cree que su padre es Axel… y él… él quedó destrozado cuando regresamos aquí para que Isabelle te pudiera conocer y yo pudiera entender que te llevó a hacerme creer que estabas muerto.

André la miró impactado y guardó silencio por unos momentos. -Oscar perdóname por favor…- susurró nuevamente y tomó sorpresivamente una de sus manos, ella trató de retirarla pero él la afirmó con más fuerza. Ella cedió. –Me equivoqué… nunca pensé en el daño que te estaba haciendo- bajó la vista apesadumbrado y miró sus manos que estaban unidas, las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos cayeron sobre ellas –Me cegué tratando de protegerte a ti y a nuestra hija.

-¿No pensaste en todo el dolor que sentí?- la mujer bajó la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas –Durante meses quise morir… incluso con Isabelle en mi vientre, quería morir- su voz se quebró, respiró profundo para poder volver a hablar –Cuando la sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos, supe que no podía dejarla sola, fue ella la única que me mantuvo con vida durante mucho tiempo... Ya no tenía nada más que me mantuviera en este mundo- levantó la vista para volver a mirarlo, sus miradas se encontraron -¿Por qué me buscaste?... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión después de tanto tiempo?- su rostro se endureció al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Supe que te habías casado…- André la miró con dolor –Sólo ahí me di cuenta que me había equivocado… Estúpidamente pensé que siempre estarías esperando por mí.

-¡Estabas muerto!- Oscar gritó con rabia. Bajó la voz al ver las miradas curiosas de la gente que caminaba a su alrededor.

-Lo sé… lo sé- André trató nuevamente de acercarse, ella se alejó una vez más de él.

-¿Quieres decir que sólo cuando pensaste que era feliz nuevamente consideraste decirme la verdad?… ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? ¿Quieres decir que no soportaste la idea de que Isabelle y yo fuéramos felices con alguien más que no fueras tú?

-¡No!- André se arrodilló frente a ella –Por favor no pienses que no quería verte feliz…- tomó sus manos entre las de él y las apretó –Si le pedí ayuda a Fersen, fue porque sabía que él era la única persona que podía ayudarme a que estuvieras fuera de peligro, el único que podía cuidarte a ti a Isabelle con cariño y quizás hacerte feliz si a mí me ocurría algo- besó sus manos con desesperación –Al principio no pensé que estaríamos tanto tiempo separados… y después... sentí terror de la verdad- la miró angustiado –A medida que pasaban los años, no sabía cómo explicarte lo que había hecho… ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo ahora… temí que me odiaras por haberte mentido, que me odiaras por haberte alejado de Francia- sollozó mirándola –Que me odiaras por no haber estado ahí cuando esperabas a nuestra hija, que me odiaras por haberte dejado sola siendo que te prometí lo contrario- apoyó su frente sobre las manos que aún sostenía entre las suyas –Sentí miedo de que me odiaras por no haber estado juntó a ti cuando ella nació… fui un cobarde… un maldito cobarde.

-No has contestado mi pregunta... ¿Por qué nos buscaste ahora?- insistió Oscar.

-Porque ya no podía seguir viviendo sin volver a verte ni conocer a Isabelle- la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Ya no podía seguir viviendo sin ustedes- dejó caer su cabeza derrotado –No tengo tu valentía… nunca la he tenido. Perdóname por favor- suspiró –Al principio sólo quise protegerlas… no me importó el costo… ni siquiera me importó que pudieras rehacer tu vida con alguien más… pero después del tiempo transcurrido ya no podía respirar sin ti, sin volverte a ver… no podía, me estaba volviendo loco.

-Quiero que Isabelle te conozca- Oscar respiró hondo y soltó sus manos para acariciarle con ternura el cabello, pues le dolía profundamente verlo tan desesperado –Por eso hemos regresado.

-Gracias- susurró André contra la tela de sus pantalones.

-Tendrás que tener paciencia... ella no sabe quién eres.

André la miró a los ojos. –La tendré…- levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla, Oscar cerró los párpados y notó la áspera palma contra su piel. Se emocionó al sentir ese tacto tan añorado –¿Y tú?... ¿Me darás una oportunidad?- preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

Ella abrió los ojos despacio, su mirada estaba cargada de dolor. -Estoy casada con Axel- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente –Y me enamoré de él…- vio como nuevas lágrimas escapaban de ojos de su adorado André.

-Entiendo…

Oscar levantó una mano y con un gesto lo interrumpió. -Pero a ti no te he olvidado…- murmuró y lo miró llena de amor –¿Crees que podría olvidarte si quiera tan sólo un segundo?- se puso de pie lentamente y añadió -Necesito tiempo para saber qué haré.

André sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, se puso de pie en silencio y la tomó de la mano –El tiempo jamás ha sido un problema para mi… puedo esperarte toda mi vida- acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la delicada mano que estaba sosteniendo –Perdóname por favor- insistió.

-Tengo irme… Isabelle me está esperando- André asintió. Ella lo miró perdiéndose durante segundos en los ojos que tantas veces había añorado volver a ver y susurró -Mañana no voy a poder creer esto… haber podido mirarte, hablar contigo, tocarte- bajó la vista a sus manos aún unidas -Era algo que anhelé tantas veces mientras te creí muerto.

-¿Dónde están quedándose?

-En una posada cerca de aquí.

-Es muy peligroso que estén solas- la tomó de las manos –Oscar, tengo una casa lista para ustedes… todo lo que hay ahí es tuyo y de nuestra hija.

-No- contestó ella con dureza –No necesito vivir ahí, estaremos en la posada hasta que se liberen los ahorros que aún tengo aquí, con eso podré alquilar una casa para nosotras.

-Quédense en la casa… me iré yo- apretó sus manos con vehemencia, tratando de convencerla.

-No- se soltó de sus manos –Eso es tuyo, es tú esfuerzo, así como la imprenta y el negocio que estás emprendiendo con Girodelle- André la miró asombrado, ella notó su mirada y añadió –Alain me puso al día con la mayoría de las cosas acontecidas mientras lo estuve ayudando en tu ausencia, ahora que regresaste, imagino que ya no será necesaria mi presencia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?... Por favor no vuelvas al ejército…- la miró asustado –Es peligroso.

-No lo sé aún… Sabes que nunca me ha gustado ser una espectadora- en un gesto de agobio se tocó la frente, respiró profundo y cambió de tema –Mañana iremos a visitarte con Isabelle durante un momento para que comience a conocerte- sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

André asintió en silencio y observó cómo se marchaba el amor de su vida. Sintió una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar, tenía una difícil tarea por delante, pero era capaz de luchar hasta su último respiro por recuperarla.

* * *

Dianne caminaba tomada del brazo del conde De Girodelle como lo hacía cada mediodía, al acercarse a la imprenta para retomar sus labores, levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos como una alta y rubia mujer se alejaba caminando, la reconoció al instante gracias a sus ropas masculinas. Siguió con la mirada el punto desde donde caminaba y vio a André. -Víctor…- comenzó a hablar -¿Aún sientes algo por Lady Oscar?- buscó la mirada de su pretendiente.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- contestó tranquilo.

-Porque quiero que me contestes.

-Siempre sentiré por ella admiración y un profundo cariño, aprendí muchas cosas bajo su mando- el hombre de mirada felina sonrió antes de continuar –Pero si te preguntas por el amor que una vez sentí por ella, debes creerme si te digo que ya no albergo ese sentimiento.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no has querido encontrarte con ella en la imprenta?- insistió la joven.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No soy tan inocente- suspiró –Desde que te comenté que ella regresó, dejaste de ir a visitarme cuando estoy trabajando.

-No es esa la razón- Girodelle se detuvo y colocándose frente a su novia la tomó de las manos –Por mi actuar, su padre la manipuló para casarse con Fersen… soy el responsable de eso- bajó la vista avergonzado –Desestimé las palabras de André y arruiné sus vidas, soy uno de los causantes de los problemas que tienen ahora y no me he sentido preparado para pedirle disculpas.

-Pero con André ya no tienes problemas… incluso son socios- los ojos castaños de Dianne estaban llenos de dudas.

-No es lo mismo…- el conde colocó nuevamente la mano de su novia sobre su brazo para seguir caminando –Oscar es diferente… ella siempre da lo mejor de sí misma y exige lo mismo de cada persona que la rodea, inconscientemente espera que los demás estemos a su altura… y yo no lo estuve- sonrió con melancolía –Debes creerme, no siento por ella lo que siento por ti- la miró a los ojos –A ti quiero desposarte y formar una familia… tú eres la oportunidad que tengo para ser una nueva persona y quiero ser alguien de quien puedas sentirte orgullosa. Sé que puedo dejar atrás mi pasado a tu lado y convertirme en un nuevo hombre.

-Víctor, ya estoy orgullosa de ti- Dianne lo miró llena de amor y suspiró antes de seguir hablando -A ella... la encuentro una mujer tan dura… es muy hermosa, no puedo negarlo, pero me asusta la mayor parte del tiempo- habló despacio y con temor –Se parece a su padre… Es difícil imaginarla incluso riendo, sólo la he visto hacerlo cuando está su hija cerca.

-Sí… Oscar se parece a él- Girodelle sonrió –Pero no debes temerle, es una persona muy noble, correcta y generosa, sólo tienes que conocerla.

Dianne asintió en silencio y se detuvo, habían llegado casi frente a la imprenta -Víctor, no quiero vivir con un fantasma entre nosotros- lo miró seria –Espero que la próxima vez que vayas a visitarme, sea en el lugar donde trabajo, si quieres casarte conmigo debes enfrentar lo que realmente sientes.

-Te prometo que así lo haré- el hombre de ojos verdes y soñadores llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de su novia, la levantó con delicadeza para que lo mirara y se acercó con cautela.

Cada vez que Víctor Clemente se acercaba a ella, Dianne temía que su corazón se detuviera en cualquier momento. Nerviosa como el primer día en que la besó por primera vez, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el rápido latir de su corazón. Cuando sintió los suaves labios sobre los suyos, creyó que sus rodillas se doblaban, estaba perdidamente enamorada del apuesto hombre que estaba frente a ella, pero, el regreso de Oscar había sembrado en su pecho la sombra de la duda. Se concentró nuevamente en responder con amor el beso de su prometido mientras rezaba para que sus miedos fueran infundados.

-¡Dianne!

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Sobresaltada se separó de Girodelle y lo empujó con delicadeza -Víctor, vete.

-¡Te dije que si le tocabas un pelo antes de casarte con ella te desollaría vivo!- Un furioso Alain se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

-No huiré de tu hermano- Girodelle sonrió tranquilo –Si no quieres que me golpee, fijemos la fecha de la boda.

Dianne rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos una vez que su hermano llegó a su lado. –¡Eres un bruto Alain!

-¡Deja de esconderte detrás de mi hermana!- Alain estaba fuera de sí.

-No me estoy escondiendo- Girodelle contestó tranquilo –Estoy justo aquí- miró el suelo e hizo un gesto que demostraba la poca distancia que los separaba –Justo frente a ti- sonrió divertido.

-Víctor deja de provocarlo- Dianne lo reprendió molesta –Ustedes me van a volver loca.

Alain estiró la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana y tomó al conde de la chaqueta. La joven se aferró al brazo de su hermano con fuerza.

–Suéltalo, deja de ser tan violento- protestó molesta.

-Dianne, debemos fijar la fecha de la boda antes que tu hermano me mate- Víctor la miró con dulzura, después de unos segundos miró nuevamente a Alain –O antes de que me desuelle vivo- sonrió burlón.

-¡Me está provocando!- el hombre de ojos castaños gritó a su hermana.

-No fijaré la fecha de la boda hasta que hagas lo que te pedí- Dianne habló molesta mirando a Girodelle -Y tú- miró a su hermano -Deja de actuar como un grosero- se quitó de en medio y colocando las manos en su cintura agregó –Estoy cansada de sus peleas infantiles, parecen unos niños- dio media vuelta y se alejó molesta sin mirar atrás.

Ambos hombres la miraron impactados, pues nunca la habían visto tan enojada. Se miraron mutuamente sin hablar y, después de unos segundos, cada uno siguió su camino.

-o-

Oscar, al no encontrar a Gabrielle en el comedor de la posada, decidió ir directo a la habitación. Isabelle dormía profundamente sobre la cama cubierta por un fino chal, la Nana bordaba frente a la ventana.

-Gracias por cuidarla- miró a la pequeña mujer mientras se acercaba al lecho para acariciar el cabello de su hija –Si gustas, puedes ir a descansar o a visitar a Anne… no saldré nuevamente- se sentó en la cama y quitó las botas.

-¿Está segura, milady?- Gabrielle la miró inquieta –No me molesta quedarme con usted si así lo necesita.

-No es necesario- la voz de la ex comandante sonó cansada –Dormiré un rato mientras Isabelle también lo hace.

-Como usted diga- la Nana notó a su señora abrumada pero no quiso insistir. Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Oscar se recostó junto a la niña y la abrazó. Después de un rato comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se puso de pie para tomar un poco agua y se sentó tras el pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación. Comenzó a escribirle a Sofía, pues estaba preocupada por Fersen y no podía quitarlo de su cabeza. Cerró la carta y se acostó nuevamente junto a su hija, esforzándose en descansar ya que todo lo acontecido en el día, la tenía completamente agotada.

-o-

Alain abrió furioso la puerta y miró su hermana. La joven estaba arreglando algunos folletos sobre el mostrador. -Dianne…- dijo acercándose a ella.

-No hablaré contigo hasta que cambies tu actitud- contestó la jovencita sin mirarlo.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta nuevamente. -¡André!- se acercó contento hacia su amigo y palmoteó su espalda a modo de saludo -¡¿Cuándo regresaste?! ¡Te tengo fantásticas noticias!- sonrió.

-Acabo de volver- el aludido trató de sonreír.

-¡Oscar regresó!- Alain lo miró dichoso -¡Ella y tu hija están en Francia!... De hecho debiera estar aquí…- recorrió con la vista el lugar y vio que Dianne le hacía gestos para que dejara de hablar, la ignoró.

-Lo sé… vengo de hablar con ella…- André caminó cansado hacia su oficina, en el camino recogió su bolso de viaje que aún permanecía en el suelo.

-¿No estás contento?- Alain lo miró preocupado –Hombre, tu mujer está aquí… reacciona- miró a Dianne, que insistía en hacerle gestos para que dejara de hablar.

-Ya no es mi mujer- André contestó de forma taciturna y entró a la oficina.

Alain se quedó en silencio en el lugar que estaba y se rascó la cabeza confundido, miró a Dianne una vez más mientras trataba de entender que es lo que había pasado.

-Realmente no sabes cuándo guardar silencio- la joven lo reprendió.

-¿De qué hablas?- seguía sin entender.

-Los hombres son unos necios- suspiró –Conoces a Oscar hace mucho más tiempo que yo y aún no te das cuenta de lo que pasa- lo miró molesta –André le mintió y eso no se perdona de la noche a la mañana- bajó la vista y continuó en sus labores.

Alain la miró y suspiró apesadumbrado. Desde que Oscar había regresado se sentía dichoso tan sólo por estar cerca de ella. Las palabras de su hermana lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-o-

André cerró el libro que contenía el registro de cuentas y pedidos, lo había revisado durante horas tratando de distraerse. Agotado, se restregó los ojos con la palma de las manos antes de ponerse de pie, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la oficina. Entró a la habitación en donde estaba la prensa y vio a su ahora socio trabajando. -Alain… ¿Podrías cerrar tú?... me voy a casa, estoy un poco cansado.

-Sí, no hay problema…- el aludido dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró –André, disculpa mi impertinencia… no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-No te preocupes- sonrió con tristeza –Nos vemos mañana.

Después de retirar a su caballo, se dirigió apesadumbrado a su casa. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Cuando terminó de cenar en silencio junto a Anne, y dispuesto a acostarse, escuchó fuertes golpes en la puerta principal. Corrió a abrir seguido por Anne. -¡Bernard!- miró preocupado a su amigo, el hombre lucía alterado y su ropa estaba sucia -¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué pasa?!- lo invitó a entrar.

El periodista se hizo a un lado sin contestar e hizo pasar a Rosalie, la mujer sostenía a François en sus brazos. –André, necesito de tu ayuda- cerró la puerta asustado, el pequeño niño comenzó a llorar.

Anne guió a Rosalie a la cocina para servirle una taza de té y tratar de tranquilizarla, pues la mujer y su hijo eran un manojo de nervios, y ambos lloraban sin cesar.

-Acaban de dictar sentencia contra Luis XVI- Bernard se pasó nervioso una mano por el cabello tratando de ordenarlo mientras hablaba –Será ejecutado en la guillotina en dos días- se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, estaba agotado –Ayúdame por favor, no podemos regresar a nuestra casa- lo miró desesperado –Cuestioné públicamente la condena y apenas pude salir con vida del lugar donde me encontraba, la gente enloqueció, comenzaron a perseguirme para lincharme… apenas pude llegar a nuestra casa para sacar de ahí a Rosalie y François.

-No puede ser…- André le sirvió una copa de vino a su amigo –No te preocupes, pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario- palmoteó uno de sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarlo. Después de unos segundos caminó rápido hacia la cocina en busca de Anne. -¿Tienes el nombre de la posada en donde se están quedando Oscar y tu madre?- preguntó angustiado.

Una vez que Anne le entregó la información, salió corriendo de la casa, necesitaba asegurarse de que Oscar y su hija estaban bien.

-o-

Las calles eran un completo caos. La gente, borracha de anarquía, comenzó a saquear los locales comerciales que aún estaban abiertos y prendían fuego a lo que encontraban a su paso. Había gente desmayada y herida por doquier. En mitad del camino un cuerpo en el suelo llamó la atención de André, ese vestido lo había visto hace tan sólo unas horas. Se inclinó para voltear la mujer que permanecía boca abajo sobre los adoquines. Gabrielle estaba inconsciente. Busco signos vitales, sólo estaba desmayada, la tomó en sus brazos y corrió con ella de regreso a la casa. Golpeó con una de sus piernas la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina.

Anne apenas pudo controlar un grito cuando vio a su madre inconsciente en brazos de André. -¡¿Qué pasó?!- siguió a André hasta una de las habitaciones para recostar a la mujer.

-La encontré en el suelo- el impresor jadeaba por el cansancio –No sé qué hacía en la calle a estas horas.

-Vino a visitarme hace un rato atrás- contestó la doncella nerviosa mientras limpiaba el rostro de su madre con un pañuelo mojado –Se fue hace un par de horas- lo miró angustiada.

-Tranquilízate, al parecer sólo está desmayada… quizás alguien la golpeó o trataron de asaltarla- tomó una de sus manos –Perdona, debo volver a salir… Bernard las cuidará.

Salió por la puerta trasera y corrió tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitían hacia a la pensión donde Oscar se estaba hospedaba.

* * *

El llanto de Isabelle la despertó, se sentó sobresaltada en la cama. La niña lloraba a su lado. La tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla tratando de consolarla. Estaba atardeciendo y se había quedado dormida, le extrañó no ver a Gabrielle en la habitación. Se asomó a la ventana con la pequeña en brazos y vio como una turba de gente corría en todas direcciones, alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, protegiendo a Isabelle con su cuerpo, cuando una piedra impactó uno de los vidrios.

-¡Pappa! ¡Mi Pappa!- comenzó a gritar Isabelle asustada.

-Tranquila hija, por favor- colocó una frazada sobre la ventana para evitar que los vidrios explotaran en caso de recibir nuevos proyectiles. Abrigó a la niña y le entregó su juguete favorito mientras besaba su frente.

-¡Maman "quedo" a mi pappa con caballo "gande"!- Isabelle seguía llorando contra su pecho.

Oscar sintió que su corazón se rompía, su hija estaba asustada. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación pensando en cómo salir de ahí o cómo ocultarse en caso de que saquearan en lugar, necesitaba un sitio donde protegerse. Con las piernas arrimó algunos muebles y se refugió en el centro de ellos, con un revolver en la mano y su espada a un costado.

-Shhhhh hija debes guardar silencio- susurró al oído de Isabelle. La niña seguía llorando con la cara enterrada en su pecho y abrazada a su caballo de madera. Después de unos minutos, la pequeña comenzó a calmarse. Cuando frenéticos golpes en la puerta retumbaron en el silencio de la habitación, apretó a Isabelle contra su pecho.

-¡Oscar soy yo!

Reconoció la voz, se puso de pie rápido y destrabó la puerta sin soltar el arma que tenía en la mano. -André... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó apenas él entró a la habitación.

-¡Mi pappa! ¡Maman "quedo" a mi Pappa!- volvió a llorar Isabelle llamando a Fersen.

-Tranquila hija por favor- Oscar abrazó a la niña meciéndola mientras besaba su frente.

André trancó la puerta y miró a su hija que lloraba asustada llamando a quien creía su padre. Sus garganta se apretó en un fuerte nudo, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Oscar. Ella también estaba asustada. Sin necesidad de palabras, ambos supieron lo que estaban pensando. Ya no eran dos jóvenes sin miedo a nada, ya no podían actuar de forma intrépida ni despreocupada, ahora había alguien que dependía de ellos y tan sólo imaginar que algo pudiera ocurrirle a la pequeña niña que Oscar sostenía en sus brazos, los hizo sentir terror.

Un nuevo proyectil se estrelló contra la ventana, incendiando la frazada que los protegía de los cristales rotos. André, rápidamente arrancó la manta y la tiró al piso. La apagó pisoteándola. Apenas terminó su tarea, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, abrazó a Oscar e Isabelle. Se parapetó con ellas en una esquina de la habitación.

-Acaban de sentenciar a Luis XVI a la guillotina- susurró en el oído de la ex comandante –En dos días será ejecutado- la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-No puede ser…- Oscar lo miró aterrada. Acomodándose contra André, colocó a Isabelle entre ambos para protegerla y lo abrazó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras analizaba todo lo que eso significaba. Si ejecutaban al rey, nada los detendría para ejecutar a Maria Antonieta. Pensó en Fersen y sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

André la sintió temblar, la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras besaba su cabello.

* * *

 **Espero les guste el capítulo :) - Me costó montones hacerlo, la vida no es fácil y no quiero perder el sentido humano de la historia. Sean buenitas y déjenme un review :)**


	34. Chapter 34

How Do I Live (LeAnn Rimes)

* * *

Esperaron atentos y en silencio, refugiados en una esquina de la habitación. La multitud continuaba enfervorizada, pues la noche se había transformado en día. Decidieron permanecer en ese sitio debido a que no habían atentando nuevamente contra la posada y la calle era mucho más peligrosa en esos momentos.

-Al amanecer debemos ir a mi casa- André habló en apenas un susurro para no despertar a Isabelle. La niña finalmente se había quedado dormida entre sollozos.

Oscar asintió -Pero sólo por el momento, apenas todo se calme comenzaré a buscar una casa para nosotras- acomodó a su hija entre sus brazos –No había querido usar el dinero que tenía ahorrado de mi trabajo como instructora, pero supongo que no hay mas opción.

-¿Trabajaste como instructora?- preguntó André.

-Sí, en Suecia y Bélgica- contestó ella de forma parca.

-¿Qué clases impartías?- continuó preguntando. Estaba intentando de forma desesperada conectarse nuevamente con la madre de su hija.

-Esgrima y equitación.

-Tus alumnos fueron afortunados, jamás tendrán un mejor maestro- sonrió y la miró lleno de orgullo –¿Gabrielle cuidaba de Isabelle?

-Gabrielle… Dios mío, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella, debo salir a buscarla- Oscar lo miró asustada.

-No te preocupes, está en mi casa. Cuando venía para acá la encontré desmayada en la calle.

-No puede ser… ¿Qué he hecho al regresar?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Isabelle no resistiría otra perdida- apretó a la pequeña niña contra su pecho y besó su frente.

-¿Estas arrepentida de haber regresado?

Oscar se acomodó en el suelo para mirarlo de frente –No… no lo estoy, quiero que nuestra hija te conozca.

-¿En qué fecha nació?- André estiró la mano y acarició con la punta de los dedos uno de los suaves rizos negros de su hija.

Oscar apoyó la espalda contra la pared, tratando de estar más cómoda -El veintiuno de diciembre después del medio día- contestó con suavidad.

-Cuatro días antes que tú- André la miró y bajó la vista avergonzado -Lamento no haber estado ahí… sé que prometí no dejarte sola.

-No estuve sola- lo miró con tristeza –Axel y Gabrielle siempre me acompañaron- Isabelle se movió en sus brazos tratando de acomodarse, después de cambiarla de posición, levantó la vista y vio los ojos húmedos de André –Lo lamento… no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-No te preocupes- él trató de sonreír, apoyó su espalda en la pared y estiró las piernas –Quiero saber todo… ¿Cómo fue de bebé? ¿Tranquila o inquieta?

Oscar sonrió y se relajó. -Fue inquieta desde antes de nacer, apenas me dejaba dormir en la noches, se movía como si corriera en mi vientre, al principio estuve muy asustada y pensé que algo le ocurría…- su mirada se ensombreció -Dado que durante los primeros meses en Suecia me sentí devastada, sólo permitía que Gabrielle me acompañara- suspiró con pesar –Después, de a poco, Axel y Sofía me ayudaron mucho… cuando permití que se acercaran, todo fue más fácil- sonrió con melancolía –Volví a tocar piano e incluso me incentivaban a practicar tiro al blanco… fueron muy buenos conmigo, soportaron mi temperamento y cambios de humor de forma estoica... durante ese tiempo dejé de ser yo misma.

-¿Quién es Sofía?- preguntó André.

-Es la hermana de Axel- sonrió –Tuvimos algunas diferencias, pero tengo mucho que agradecerle- sonrió con melancolía -Ella es la artífice de los vestidos de Isabelle... Como ya sabes, jamás habría podido escoger ropa como la que usa, Sofía se encargó de todo lo correspondiente a su ajuar yo...- bajó la vista –Yo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, sólo trataba de mantenerme con la sensatez suficiente para no cometer una locura.

André la miró lleno de dolor al imaginar todo lo que ella había sufrido. Guardó silencio y prefirió no volver sobre ese tema. No quería romper el momento que estaban teniendo. -Su parto… ¿Dolió?- preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Dolió como no te puedes imaginar- Oscar bufó divertida –Es algo mucho más doloroso que una herida de bala o espada... es como si los huesos se rompieran uno a uno- sonrío y miró a su hija -Pero cuando la vi... olvidé todo.

-¿Lloraba mucho? ¿Le costó aprender a caminar? ¿Cómo es su personalidad?- André sonrió entusiasta, quería saber todo de su hija.

-Lloraba sólo cuando tenía hambre, tiene un apetito voraz y le encanta comer manzanas… en eso es igual a ti- rió –Es muy obediente, traviesa, adora los caballos, es alegre, cariñosa y dulce… todo eso lo heredó de ti- suspiró y acomodó a la niña nuevamente sobre su pecho –De mi heredó su arrojo, no le teme a nada... además, tiene una facilidad impresionante para los idiomas, habla francés y sueco sin problemas… de hecho, con Axel se comunicaban prácticamente sólo en sueco si yo no estaba presente, es parte de la relación tan especial que tienen- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sacudió su cabeza para entristecerse –Le gusta jugar con insectos y adora la música… siempre que toco piano está cerca, sonríe y baila- respiró profundo y continuó –Comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos antes de cumplir el primer año de edad, tenía unas ansias locas de ser independiente.

El ruido de un nuevo proyectil lanzado contra los vidrios que quedaban en la ventana, los sacó del trance en el que se encontraban. Isabelle se removió asustada. André se puso de pie y se asomó para mirar hacia la calle.

-No podemos esperar más, aprovechemos que aun no ingresan a la posada- dijo preocupado –Tenemos tiempo para irnos.

Oscar lo miró seria, pese a que sabía que André tenía razón, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al tener que vivir nuevamente con él.

-Ésta es una de las principales razones por las que no me atreví a buscarte- la miró apesadumbrado –Te conozco… eres tan arriesgada que no mides el peligro que está frente a ti, no te molestaré, no sabrás que vivo en la misma casa que tú... incluso, si quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

Oscar lo miró impactada. Ni siquiera había hablado y él ya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Después puedes buscar una casa para ustedes, pero ahora no pueden permanecer aquí- insistió André -Si entra la turba, no podremos proteger a Isabelle, los establecimientos comerciales son los primeros en ser saqueados, no así las residencias particulares.

-Entiendo- la mujer guardó silencio unos segundos, se puso de pie y le entregó a Isabelle –Sostenla para preparar lo que podemos llevar.

André sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo y sintió su calor. De forma natural la apretó contra su pecho y hundió la nariz en su cabello. -Huele como tú- dijo en voz baja.

-Ya lo creo, siempre está conmigo- contestó Oscar de forma despreocupada mientras ponía en un bolso ropa de Isabelle y de ella.

-Me refiero a que tiene el mismo aroma que tenías cuando niña.

-Es imposible que recuerdes eso- tomó un manojo de cartas de uno de los cajones, junto a la carta que le había escrito a Sofía, y lo guardó en el bolso. –Regresaré enseguida, iré por algunas cosas de Gabrielle- salió de la habitación.

Cuando regresó vio como André estaba perdido observando su hija. –Jamás podría olvidar nada de ti, cuando digo que recuerdo perfectamente tu aroma de niña es porque es así- la miró con los ojos brillantes.

–Estoy lista- Oscar cambió el tema de conversación, no iba a permitir que sus defensas cayeran en un momento como ese, aún seguía molesta y recordar todo lo que los unía no era la mejor forma de acercarse, todavía habían muchas cosas que aclarar. Tomó el juguete que su hija había dejado en el suelo al dormirse y lo puso en el bolso junto a los otros –Después debo venir por mi caballo- anunció.

Isabelle despertó cuando la cambiaban de brazos, comenzó a llorar nuevamente al ver que André la estaba cargando.

-Iremos a dar un paseo- Oscar susurró en su oído mientras la mecía para tranquilizarla -¿Te gustaría eso?- la pequeña asintió en silencio -Será un juego, yo te cubriré con una manta y tú debes permanecer en silencio hasta que yo te diga lo contrario ¿Puedes hacerlo?- la niña asintió nuevamente mientras se metía el pulgar en la boca.

André tomó los bolsos y salieron de la posada, amparándose en la oscuridad y esforzándose en pasar desapercibidos. Isabelle permaneció abrazada al cuello de su madre y en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Se ocultaron en callejones cada vez que algún grupo se acercaba. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, se dirigieron a la entrada trasera.

Anne abrió rápidamente la puerta. -Gracias a Dios llegaron- los dejó entrar a la casa.

-¿Cómo sigue Gabrielle?- preguntó André dejando los bolsos en el suelo de la cocina.

-¿Mi Nana?- Isabelle sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta y miró curiosa a su alrededor.

Anne no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a la pequeña.

-Está bien, tenías razón… la golpearon cuando trataron de asaltarla, está descansando en estos momentos en mi habitación- tocó con cuidado la mano de la niña –Tú debes ser la pequeña Isabelle- sonrió y luego miró a Oscar –Que gusto verla milady.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Anne- la ex militar sonrió con gratitud y llena de emoción a su antigua doncella.

André, que había salido por un momento de la cocina, regresó. -¿Bernard y Rosalie?

-Están en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

-¿Bernard y Rosalie? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó alarmada Oscar.

-Ven, vamos para que se instalen- André tomó las cosas del suelo y comenzó a caminar –Ahí te contaré.

Entraron a la habitación principal, Oscar atendió a Isabelle mientras André hablaba.

-Bernard tuvo la mala idea de expresar públicamente su rechazo a la sentencia del rey, así como desde hace un tiempo lo ha estado haciendo con el curso que está tomando el país, casi fue linchado en la calle... apenas alcanzó a ir por Rosalie y François para ponerlos a salvo- movió la cabeza con pesar.

-¿François?

-Es su hijo- miró a la pequeña niña, que ya vestida en camisón de dormir y caminaba por la habitación inspeccionando atenta cada rincón –Es algunos meses menor que Isabelle, les alegrará verte- sonrió cuando la pequeña abría uno de los cajones de un mueble y sacaba algunas cosas –Las dejo para que descansen- se despidió.

Oscar asintió y vio como el padre de su hija salía de la habitación. Se acercó a tomar las cosas que Isabelle había esparcido en el suelo, sus manos temblaron cuando notó que eran cosas de ella, era la ropa que usaba en la casa que había alquilado cuando era comandante de la Guardia del Ejercito. Haciendo a un lado, una vez más, todo lo que la perturbaba, guardó las prendas en el lugar que estaban y comenzó a desempacar algunas cosas. Notó que en el armario estaban pulcramente dobladas algunas camisas de André, tomó una y aspiró su aroma, todo había transcurrido de forma tan rápida que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había pasado de la felicidad y emoción al verlo, a la rabia y desconcierto cuando hablaron. Después de la violencia en las calles, la preocupación e incertidumbre habían anulado todo lo demás.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó a su hija, que jugaba sentada sobre una alfombra.

-Sí- sonrió la niña estirando sus brazos.

-Vamos a buscar algo para comer- la levantó del suelo y salió con ella en silencio de la habitación.

-Maman… ¿Mi pappa cuando viene?

-Él está muy lejos- acarició la pequeña cabeza –No puede estar aquí con nosotras.

-¿"Pod" qué no "pede"?

-Porque…- guardó silencio y abrió la alacena, sacó un trozo de tarta de manzana. No supo que contestarle a su hija.

Después de que Isabelle se quedó profundamente dormida, ella se permitió descansar a su lado. La despertaron suaves golpes en la puerta, cuando abrió los ojos vio que aún no amanecía. Se abrigó rápido con una bata y abrió antes que la niña despertara. -André, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no estás dormido?- lo dejó entrar junto a todo lo que llevaba.

-Acabo sacar lo último de tu habitación en la posada- dejó las cosas pulcramente ordenadas en un costado de la habitación –Tu caballo ya está en el establo.

-No era necesario…- lo miró conmovida –No debiste arriesgarte así.

-Las cosas que trajiste contigo deben ser importantes para ti e Isabelle, siempre has sido una persona práctica- encogió los hombros y sonrió.

-Gracias- bajó la vista incómoda.

-¿Puedo acercarme a ella? – André miró la cama donde Isabelle dormía ajena a todo lo que ocurría.

-Por supuesto.

El hombre de cabello negro se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama y puso uno de sus dedos en la mano de la niña. Los pequeños dedos de su hija lo afirmaron rápidamente.

-Cuidado, no la despiertes- se acercó Oscar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho –Su humor no es de los mejores cuando no despierta de forma natural.

-Tendré cuidado- André sonrió y miró nuevamente a Isabelle en silencio. Después de un rato agregó en apenas un susurro –No me canso de mirarla… no puedo creer que esté aquí frente a mí- deslizó con suavidad su mano para separarse de la manito de su hija y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y sin voltear dijo –Sé que todo esto es incómodo para ti... y no me cansaré de pedirte perdón mientras viva… pero debes creerme cuando te digo que haré lo posible por no disgustarte ni invadirte…- abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Marzo de 1793**

-Lady Oscar... Lady Oscar- repitió Anne pues a quien llamaba no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención.

La aludida detuvo el paseo, nervioso y repetitivo, que mantenía en el jardín mientras Isabelle jugaba. -Perdona ¿Qué me decías?- miró impaciente a la doncella.

-Le decía que está listo el almuerzo de Isabelle- sonrió nerviosa. La conocía, sabía que ese caminar nervioso y meditabundo, se debía a que estaba planeando algo, lo cual seguramente era arriesgado y molestaría a André.

-La llevo enseguida- Oscar contestó rápido. Continuó caminando con una de las manos apoyada en su mentón.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que estaba viviendo en casa de André y prácticamente no había salido de la propiedad más que para visitar, en ocasiones puntuales, la imprenta con Isabelle. La ciudad de a poco estaba recobrando una relativa normalidad después de la atroz decapitación de Luis XVI, la euforia inicial había cambiado de rumbo y ahora estaba totalmente concentrada en llevar a juicio a María Antonieta. André por su parte, apenas pasaba tiempo en casa debido a la demanda de trabajo que tenía, el ex _valet_ se había esforzado en ser discreto y, dado que su negocio no seguía ninguna corriente política, tenía una fuerte demanda de _liberalistas_ y _realistas_ , _jacobinos_ y _girondinos_ , para imprimir sus escritos. Debido al exceso de trabajo, salía muy temprano de la casa y regresaba muy tarde. En cuanto a Bernard y Rosalie, habían regresado a su hogar después de algunos días de refugiarse con ellos, para garantizar la seguridad de su familia, el periodista debió comprometerse con su partido político a no volver a exponer de manera pública, ni privada, sus cuestionamientos a la nueva República. Oscar se sentía atrapada y sin poder hacer nada.

Se acercó a Isabelle, que jugaba con su adorado caballo de madera, y pensó en Fersen. Sofía le había informado que todos sus esfuerzos estaban concentrados en formar una coalición monárquica extranjera que permitiera rescatar de Francia a María Antonieta y a sus hijos, bajo la premisa que al ser extrajera, su ejecución podría desatar una guerra. A diferencia de la condesa, la correspondencia que mantenía con Axel era más escueta, Fersen no le comentaba sus tribulaciones y sólo se limitaba a decirle que estaba bien, que las extrañaba y a preguntar por Isabelle. Oscar lo conocía, sabía que le estaba ocultando cosas y eso la preocupaba. Tomó a su hija en brazos y entró con ella a la casa.

-¡Nana!- se sorprendió al ver a la abuela de André en la cocina conversando con Gabrielle –No sabía que estabas aquí- dejó a su hija en el piso y abrazó a la anciana.

-No quise interrumpirte mi niña- la mujer la miró con dulzura y tocó con cariño su frente –Estabas muy concentrada... ¿Qué estás pensando?- sonrió.

-¿Viniste sola?- Oscar la miró alarmada –Sabes que es muy peligroso, podrían haberte asaltado.

-Una anciana como yo no llama la atención de nadie- la Nana sonrió y se acercó a Isabelle –Además, no puedo permanecer lejos de mi adorada bisnieta.

-Tú Nana de mi maman- sonrió la niña abrazándola con ternura.

-Sí, mi niña preciosa- contestó la anciana.

-Mi Nana- la niña apuntó a Gabrielle provocando risas en todas las mujeres.

-Sí, yo soy tu Nana- la madre de Anne la levantó riendo y se sentó con ella en una silla –La Nana de tu mamá es también tu _arrière-grand-mère(1)_ \- la niña asintió y comenzó a comer.

-Mi niña… ¿Cuándo irás a ver a tu padre?- la abuela de André la miró con tristeza –Está muy solo y su salud no es de las mejores.

-Nana no quiero hablar de eso, él sabe que regresé a Francia y no ha querido verme- contestó molesta. Comenzó a mover uno de sus pies impaciente. –Tengo que salir- miró a Gabrielle –Volveré pronto, necesito hablar con Rosalie- dio media vuelta, tomó su chaqueta, un sombrero y salió de la casa.

Recordaba perfectamente la dirección de la casa de Bernard. Tomó un carro de alquiler y le entregó las indicaciones.

-Oscar, que gusto verte- la esposa del periodista abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

-Perdona que haya venido sin aviso y a una hora tan poco apropiada- se disculpó mientras se quitaba el sombrero y entraba a la casa. Sonrió al ver a François jugando.

-¿Belle?- preguntó el chiquillo. Era un niño rubio como su madre y con los intensos ojos azul cobalto de su padre.

-No me acompañó en esta oportunidad, pero te prometo que la traeré durante los próximos días- Oscar miró a Rosalie, la dulce mujer asintió sonriendo. Durante el tiempo que habían permanecido en la misma casa los niños se habían vuelto inseparables.

La madre de François la invitó a sentarse y sirvió té para las dos. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Necesito ver a su majestad- la ex militar cruzó las manos sobre la mesa –Bernard me comentó que algunos días de la semana te permiten verla para ayudarla con algunas cosas…- la miró anhelante –Ayúdame a poder entrevistarme con ella por favor- suplicó.

-Oscar…- suspiró apesadumbrada –No estoy segura de que sea posible hacer eso- Rosalie se puso de pie y le entregó un trozo de biscocho a François, el niño seguía concentrado jugando con unos soldados de madera –La situación de Bernard y mía es muy compleja… Si tu visita a su majestad es vista de mala manera nos veremos implicados de forma directa- se sentó nuevamente –Lo lamento, pero no puedo comprometerme sin antes hablar con mi esposo.

-Entiendo- la madre de Isabelle bajó la vista apesadumbrada –No es mi intención poner vuestra familia en peligro.

-Lo sé- Rosalie sonrió con dulzura, la joven era mucho menor que su interlocutora pero muy madura y llena de generosidad.

Oscar se puso de pie y se despidió con cariño del pequeño François y su madre. Caminó sin poner atención a la gente que circulaba a su alrededor, se sentía perdida, pues todo lo que consideraba su hogar ya no existía. Durante años había añorado regresar, pero ahora, que estaba ahí, en su amado país, se sentía atrapada y sin poder de decisión sobre nada de lo que la rodeaba. Miró a los soldados que transitaban por la calle y se preguntó, una vez mas, si retomar las armas serviría de algo.

Cuando llegó frente a la imprenta de André y Alain, estiró su chaqueta con las manos y entró. -Buenas tardes Dianne- saludó esforzándose en ser amable -¿Está André?

-Lady Oscar- la joven la saludó nerviosa –Sí, está trabajando en la prensa con Alain- sonrió tímidamente –Le avisaré enseguida que está aquí… ¿La pequeña Belle no la acompaña?

-No, Isabelle no me acompaña está vez- la miró incómoda –No te molestes en avisarle, iré yo misma a buscarlo- sin esperar respuesta, caminó hasta la habitación trasera y abrió la puerta. Alain estaba en el suelo tratando de arreglar un desperfecto en la maquina mientras André estaba inclinado sobre la misma y mirando concienzudamente las piezas que manipulaba. -André necesito hablar contigo- lo interrumpió.

Él reaccionó asustado y al levantarse descuidadamente se golpeó en la frente, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sonrió. -No te escuché llegar- tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiar sus manos, estaban llenas de tinta –Sí, claro… vamos a la oficina-. Alain levantó una mano en forma de saludo y siguió concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Entraron a la oficina mientras André continuaba limpiando sus manos. Una vez que terminó comenzó a bajar los puños de su camisa, se colocó el chaleco y se sentó invitándola a hacer lo mismo. -¿Viniste sola?- la miró confuso.

-Sí- Oscar sonrío al ver su cara –Tienes una mancha de tinta en la frente.

André trató de limpiarse sin conseguirlo, ella, impaciente, se puso de pie y quitándole el pañuelo de las manos limpió la mancha con suavidad. Desde que había regresado no estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sus manos temblaron levemente.

-Ahora que ya estoy limpio y me puedes mirar con seriedad, dime en que puedo ayudarte- André sonrió haciendo que sus ojos brillaran contentos.

-Quiero pedirte que hables con Bernard, necesito que interceda de alguna forma para que pueda entrevistarme con la reina- Oscar habló atropelladamente y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-No puedo hacer eso- respondió su mirada –No puedo pedirle algo que puede poner en peligro a su familia- negó con la cabeza.

-André, por favor…- tomó una de sus manos de forma imprevista, asustándolo –Necesito hablar con ella- insistió.

-Nunca he podido negarme a nada cuando se trata de ti, pero es mi amigo y podría terminar muerto- apretó su mano –Por favor no insistas- sus claros ojos la miraron con pesar.

-Entiendo qué lo que pido es muy peligroso… y que quizás nadie lo entienda- Oscar sostuvo su mirada –Pero tengo razones muy poderosas para pedir tu ayuda y la de él.

-Oscar…- respiró profundo –Desde que llegaste prácticamente no hemos hablado más que cuando Isabelle está presente, prometí no agobiarte ni incomodarte, pero eso no significa que si necesitas hablar con alguien, no puedas hacerlo conmigo.

-Lo sé- bajó la vista incómoda –Pero no puedo hablar contigo ciertas cosas.

-Puedes hablar conmigo lo que sea- André insistió apretando su mano.

-No quiero lastimarte nuevamente- soltó su mano y se puso de pie –Me angustia tener que medir cada palabra que digo frente a ti para no hacerte daño.

-Entiendo… tu solicitud tiene que ver con Fersen- André cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y guardó silencio por un momento, suspiró y añadió –Puedes decirme lo que sea, soy capaz de resistirlo.

-Quiero enviarle noticias de su majestad a Axel…- se sentó nuevamente –Sé que debe estar desesperado sin poder venir, ella está prisionera y en claro peligro de ser ejecutada…- su voz sonó desesperada –Y nosotras también estamos aquí… él está solo, lejos y sin poder hacer nada…

-¿Él te lo pidió?- André la miró molesto.

-¡No!- contestó violentamente –Él jamás me pediría algo así.

-Hablaré con Bernard… pero no le pediré nada que sea un peligro, para él o para ti- la miró sereno –Tu visita puede no ser bien recibida.

-Lo sé- se puso de pie –Agradezco tu ayuda.

-Oscar… ¿Puedo cenar hoy con Isabelle?

-Claro que sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... estamos en tu casa.

-Por nada en especial... sólo no quería incomodarte, llegaré temprano- sonrió contento.

-Te estaremos esperando- Oscar sonrió y salió de la oficina.

* * *

 **Abril de 1793**

André sirvió dos copas de vino y se acercó a la pequeña mesa que había en el patio, Oscar estaba sentada mirando como Isabelle corría con una muñeca en sus manos.

-Gracias- la rubia recibió la copa.

-Mañana debo ir a Normandía- se sentó junto a ella –No quisiera dejarlas solas, pero Girodelle me envió un mensaje y necesita de mi ayuda para recibir nuevos caballos.

-No te preocupes, puedo cuidar de Isabelle y de mi misma sin problemas… ¿Quieres que ayude a Alain en la imprenta?- sonrió al ver como su hija trataba de subir a un tronco para saltar desde la altura.

-Sé muy bien que puedes cuidarte sola- André sonrió –Y te agradecería que ayudaras a Alain, no es muy hábil con los libros- rió relajado. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Isabelle para ayudarla a lograr su objetivo, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir al tronco. Se quedó junto a ella esperando que saltara para asegurarse de que no se lastimara. Si bien la niña ya no lo rechazaba, la relación con ella aún era muy frágil y ambigua.

-"Gacias"- dijo la niña mientras lo miraba con sus enormes y traviesos ojos azules.

-Puedo quedarme aquí acompañándote- contestó André sonriendo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad, se sentía orgulloso de cada logro y reía con cada travesura.

-No no no no- Isabelle movió la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos negros se despeinaran –"Pedo" sola.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela- insistió André. La niña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Regresó a sentarse junto a Oscar -Hablé con Bernard- bebió un sorbo de vino –Analizará con Rosalie las posibilidades de llevar a cabo tu petición.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado- Oscar lo miró agradecida.

-Sé que han pasado semanas, pero no he querido presionarlo- miró nuevamente a Isabelle. La niña había caído de rodillas al suelo, dejó la copa una vez más sobre la mesa para ir en su ayuda, Oscar lo detuvo afirmándolo de un brazo.

-Déjala, se pondrá sola de pie, no se lastimó- André asintió y volvió a sentarse. Oscar continuó –Es muy pequeña, pero... cuando la miro y veo su feroz determinación, sé que su vida será similar a la mía y eso me atemoriza, quiero que sea valiente y capaz de valerse por sí misma en caso de que no estemos nosotros.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- André la miró preocupado –Ella no estará sola como lo estuviste tú, estaremos nosotros para acompañarla.

-¿Lo estaremos?- lo miró llena de tristeza –No sé que esperar del futuro…- bajó la cabeza en un gesto cansado.

André se puso de pie preocupado, se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. –Debemos mirar hacia delante o no sobreviviremos- apretó sus manos –No puedes pensar sólo en el pasado.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?... No puedo dejar de tener la sensación de que todo lo que ha ocurrido le pasó a otra persona, a alguien que ya no está aquí… a alguien inocente e idealista que pensaba que todo se podía solucionar tan sólo con desearlo.

-Oscar… No pienses así por favor.

-¿Tú no piensas así?- lo miró fijo.

-A diferencia tuya, trato de no pensar en el pasado- contestó André con tranquilidad.

-No tengo la capacidad que tú tienes para aceptar las cosas, nunca la he tenido- Oscar soltó sus manos y se puso de pie –Ya es tarde, acostaré a Isabelle.

La conversación con André la había dejado molesta, aún sentía la necesidad de hablar tantas cosas con él pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Su corazón estaba dividido y eso complicaba aún más todo. Después de bañar a Isabelle y hacerla dormir, fue en busca de una copa de vino. Vio la puerta de la cocina abierta y salió al patio. André continuaba sentado en medio de la oscuridad. -¿Qué haces aquí?- se sentó junto a él –Mañana viajas temprano.

-Sólo has considerado cuanto sufriste al creerme muerto…- André la miró con tristeza -¿Alguna vez en estos meses, has considerado cuanto sufrí yo desde el día en que le pedí ayuda a Fersen para ponerte a salvo? ¿Has pensado en cuánto sufrí mintiéndote para que no sospecharas nada? ¿Cuánto sufrí al no tener noticias de ti y no atreverme a buscarte para no ponerte en peligro?... Durante años, ni siquiera supe si nuestra hija había nacido- la miró dolido –No eres la única que ha sufrido con todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Eras mi esposo- Oscar lo miró con rabia –Y te amaba más que a mi propia vida- bajó la vista y la posó en la copa que sostenía en sus manos –Viví atormentada por no estar segura de si alguna vez supiste cuanto te amaba, atormentada por no haber podido despedirme de ti, atormentada por no haber huido contigo cuando me lo pediste… quedé en un estado de desolación tan grande, que mi vida se llenó de dolor sin que pudiera evitarlo- secó con rabia las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos –Y después me entero que estás vivo…

-Y dejé de ser perfecto para ti- André habló sin mirarla.

-Sí… dejaste de serlo- tomó un sorbo de vino para calmarse.

-Soy una persona con defectos como todo el mundo, sé que al buscarte después de tanto tiempo me equivoqué, pero prefiero que veas mis defectos a no volverte a ver y no conocer a mi hija… ¿Habrías preferido que no te buscara con tal de que el recuerdo que tenías de mí no hubiese sido alterado?

-No- Oscar dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

-Fersen tampoco es perfecto y te volviste a enamorar de él.

Sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida, sintió una punzada en el pecho. –Él nunca ha tratado de parecer perfecto- contestó herida.

-Yo tampoco- retrucó André.

-Lo sé…- cruzó los brazos y respiró profundo antes de hablar –Con Axel es diferente, nos unen otras cosas… somos amigos, conocemos nuestros secretos y nos apoyamos cada vez que sentíamos que el dolor estaba a punto de matarnos.

-Al parecer lo mejor es que regreses con él- André se puso de pie junto a ella –Puedo ir a visitar a Isabelle periódicamente- su voz sonó tranquila –Después de todo... con él estarían más seguras que aquí conmigo.

–No es tan simple... siempre quise regresar a mi patria…- lo miró a los ojos –Irme significa dejar todo atrás de forma irremediable... porque si vuelvo con Axel será para siempre- movió la cabeza en un gesto abatido -Todo es más difícil que antes... a él me unen cosas importantes y que jamás podré olvidar... y a ti me une nuestra hija, toda nuestra vida... todo lo que pasamos para poder estar juntos.

André se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado. Oscar se estremeció al sentir nuevamente sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Se aferró a él con desesperación. -No importa si decides irte- él susurró –Podemos solucionarlo, sólo quiero que seas feliz… Perdóname por favor por haber traído nuevamente dolor a tu vida.

Oscar se separó unos centímetros de él y lo miró a los ojos. -Estás vivo... eso y verme en Francia, hacen que no me decida a regresar a Bélgica.

André se inclinó, tras esperar unos segundos, y ver que ella no se alejaba, la besó tímidamente en los labios. Oscar levantó los brazos y se aferró a su cuello. Como respuesta, él llevo las manos hasta su cintura, atrayéndola para besarla con ardor.

La ex militar sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir que, después de tantos años, nuevamente fluía entre ellos la pasión arrolladora de siempre. André la levantó del suelo con rapidez mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas, la apoyó contra uno de los muros de la casa apretándola con su cuerpo. Oscar enredó los dedos en su cabello mientras seguían besándose con desesperación, se separaron por unos segundos para mirarse, la respiración de ambos era agitada.

-No puedo- Oscar habló con dificultad mientras lo miraba –Aún estoy casada.

André la depositó suavemente en el suelo y se separó de ella con dificultad, sintió frío y que el cuerpo le dolía. Apoyó una mano en la pared y con tristeza vio cómo el amor de su vida se alejaba de él sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Julio de 1793**

Después de que André se marchara a Normandía, Oscar se avocó a sus tareas en administrar la imprenta durante el tiempo que él estuviera fuera de la ciudad. Esa rutina la ayudaban a pasar de mejor forma los días al mismo tiempo que se informaba de todos los sucesos políticos gracias a los escritos que se imprimían a diario. De esa forma transcurrieron más de tres meses sin que se diera cuenta.

La ex militar salió de la oficina –Dianne, ya terminé con esto- dejó el libro de pedidos sobre el mesón, cuando levantó la vista vio a Víctor Clemente de Girodelle frente a ella.

-Oscar…- Girodelle trató de acercarse.

Ella lo miró con dureza haciéndolo desistir.-¿Qué haces aquí?- la rubia lo observó en detalle, le sorprendió al ver la piel de su rostro tostada por el sol y su largo cabello atado en una coleta, se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba –Tenía entendido que estabas con Normandía con André.

-Así es- la miró a los ojos, estaba nervioso, pero se sintió aliviado de poder mirarla frente a Dianne sin titubear –Traje unos caballos que debían ser entregados.

-Entiendo- la ex comandante dio media vuelta para volver a la oficina.

-¡Oscar, espera!- Girodelle levantó la voz para detenerla, esperó que lo mirara para hablar nuevamente –Necesito pedirte disculpas, cuando le dije a tu padre dónde estabas no imaginé lo que él haría.

-No tienes de que disculparte- ella suavizó su mirada –Actuaste de buena fe… mi padre es quien no lo hizo- comenzó a retirarse pero se detuvo -¿Por qué no me dijiste que André vivía cuando nos encontramos en Suecia?- esa pregunta la había atormentado durante meses.

-Porque no lo sabía- los claros y soñadores ojos de Girodelle brillaron –Tienes mi palabra, no lo sabía.

-Te creo.

-¡¿Necesitas algo?!- gritó Alain en cuanto entró por la puerta, interrumpiéndolos. Dianne, que había permanecido en silencio y atenta a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre su prometido y Oscar, lo miró asustada.

-¡¿Hasta cuando molestas a tu hermana?!- interrumpió la ex comandante evitando que Girodelle contestara.

-Oscar... esto no es de tu incumbencia, es algo entre este maldito aristócrata y yo- rugió Alain con rabia.

-No pagues tu mal carácter con los demás- lo reprendió –Además, te recuerdo que fui tu superior y conozco perfectamente tu expediente, Girodelle es de cuna noble así como lo soy yo… y como también lo son Dianne y tú.

El silencio se apropió de la habitación, Víctor miró impactado a Dianne. La joven bajó la vista avergonzada.

-No es lo mismo- gruñó Alain –El título de mi familia era de cuarta categoría, nos criamos en la pobreza.

-Y de eso Girodelle no tiene la culpa- Oscar insistió molesta. Desvió la vista y vio como Víctor tomaba con cariño la mano de Dianne, tratando de tranquilizarla, volvió la mirada a Alain -¿Por qué insistes en complicarle la vida a tu hermana?- se acercó a él y apoyó una mano sobre su enorme brazo –Alain… la vida es difícil y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos- habló con calma y en apenas un susurro –Deja que sea feliz- lo miró a los ojos –Deja que al menos ella, sea feliz.

Alain la miró y asintió en silencio, dejó caer derrotado los brazos, levantó la vista y miró a su hermana para disculparse. –Lo siento.

Dianne sonrió extasiada, salió de atrás del mostrador y abrazó a su adorado hermano con cariño, se soltó de sus enormes brazos y miró a su prometido. –Nos casaremos en un mes- sonrió y corrió a su encuentro al tiempo que Girodelle abría los brazos para recibirla.

-o-o-o-

Como todas la noches, Oscar se empeñaba en acostar a su hija personalmente para tratar de contener la avalancha de preguntas que la niña tenía acerca de su padre, de Sofía y de la casa donde antes vivían. Esa noche en particular, Isabelle no aceptaba evasivas e insistía de forma impetuosa. Frustrada ante las vagas respuestas de su madre, la niña salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Isabelle, detente!- Oscar persiguió a su hija, la alcanzó a tomar antes de que llegara a la escalera.

La niña lloró tratando de soltarse de sus brazos. -¡Pappa, "quedo" a mi pappa!- gritó la pequeña revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre.

-Lady Oscar- la interrumpió Anne –La busca el señor Chatellet- miró nerviosa a la mujer que tenía en frente. La rubia estaba destrozada por no tener respuestas para su hija.

-Voy enseguida- suspiró y abrazó a Isabelle –Hija por favor, debes tener paciencia- levantó la vista y vio a Gabrielle frente a ella. La Nana sostenía una manzana en sus manos.

-Isabelle, vamos a bañarte y te daré esta manzana- sonrió a la niña que seguía llorando en brazos de su madre. La pequeña levantó la vista y asintió.

-Gracias- Oscar la miró y suspiró cansada. Dejó a su hija en manos de Gabrielle y fue a hablar con Bernard.

-Perdona que venga a esta hora y sin aviso- el periodista la saludó nervioso.

-No te preocupes- trató de sonreír –¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-No, gracias- miró en todas direcciones cerciorándose de que estaban solos –Un amigo está haciendo guardia a María Antonieta hoy en la noche, si aún quieres entrevistarte con ella, ésta es la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¡Vamos!... Déjame avisarle a Anne que saldré, André sigue en Normandía- Bernard la miró asustado –No te preocupes, no le diré dónde voy- para no interrumpir a Gabrielle, buscó en la habitación del padre de su hija una capa y un sombrero, amarró su cabello con un lazo y salió con el periodista.

Tal y como Bernard lo había dicho, entraron a Temple sin ningún problema. Caminaron en silencio por los lúgubres y malolientes pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto en donde estaba la reina caída en desgracia. Cuando Oscar entró a la lúgubre habitación que servían de aposentos de la soberana, su corazón se sobrecogió. -Su majestad- murmuró con miedo a ser rechazada por la delgada mujer que estaba sentada frente a un pequeño tocador.

María Antonieta levantó la vista hacia el reflejo del desgastado espejo y vio detrás de ella a la otrora comandante de la Guardia Imperial, se puso de pie de prisa y se lanzó a sus brazos. -Oscar… mi querida Oscar- buscó refugio en el pecho de su amiga.

-Su majestad- susurró abrazándola con cariño.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que María Antonieta habló nuevamente –¿Cómo conseguisteis entrar?- la miró asustada guiándola hacia un rincón de la habitación donde había un par de desgastadas sillas –Nadie me puede visitar- susurró.

-Un amigo me ayudó- la ex militar trató de sonreír y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Mi querida Oscar- la miró anhelante –Continuáis tan hermosa como siempre… ¡no! Estáis más hermosa que antes- tocó nerviosa su cabello encanecido, las finas hebras color plata estaban recogidas en un casto peinado cubierto por una cofia.

-Su majestad, a vuestro lado cualquier belleza es opacada- Oscar trató de consolarla mientras sonreía con dulzura. La conocía bien y sabía cuales eras sus preocupaciones.

-Su majestad…- repitió la reina con tristeza –Ya nadie me llama así- bajó la vista y suspiró –¿Recordáis nuestros paseos por los jardines de Versalles? ¡O en Trianón! ¿Lo recordáis?- la miró con ilusión –Éramos tan jóvenes e inocentes, éramos tan felices…

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Oscar apretó con cariño las frágiles y huesudas manos que sostenía entre las suyas.

-En las próximas semanas me trasladarán de prision y seré llevada a juicio- los enormes y claros ojos azules de María Antonieta se llenaron de lágrimas –Es probable que corra la misma suerte que mi querido Luis- secó nerviosa las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas –No debéis dejar que Axel me vea así, por favor no lo permitáis- la miró desesperada.

-Su majestad… nosotros…- contestó Oscar nerviosa.

-Sé que os casasteis con él- la interrumpió y apretó con cariño sus manos –Y eso me llenó de dicha, él merece ser feliz- bajó la vista unos segundos y continuó sin dejar que la interrumpiera –Lo conozco, debe estar desesperado tratando de salvarme a mí y a mis hijos- la miró nerviosa, Oscar asintió –Intentará hasta el último día salvarnos, debéis convencerlo de que desista- sus huesudos dedos se enterraron en las manos de la ex comandante –Prometedme que no dejaréis que se arriesgue ni que vea si me asesinan… no permitáis que vea eso, no lo resistirá… eso lo destruiría… prometedme que lo cuidareis, por favor prometedmelo- apretó sus manos -Yo estoy perdida... No hay nada que hacer para salvarme, no dejéis que se arriesgue porque no tiene sentido.

Oscar comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza, la reina continuó.

–Luis Charles es el próximo rey de Francia, decidle a Axel que debe estar tranquilo... mi hijo no está en peligro- suspiró cansada -Cuando lo obligaron a testificar en mi contra, me di cuenta que la nación lo quiere… hicieron que mi pobre niño dijera atrocidades, pero él es fuerte, es fuerte como su padre...- meditó en voz alta -Después de su testimonio, estoy segura de que estará a salvo una vez que yo haya muerto, él es el futuro rey de Francia- repitió fuera de sí mientras apretaba con vehemencia sus manos –Debéis decirle a Axel lo que os estoy diciendo sin omitir nada, repetidle cada palabra que os he dicho por favor... Es importante que él sepa que Luis Charles está a salvo y que será el próximo rey...

-Se lo diré su majestad, os lo prometo- Oscar intentó tranquilizar a la frágil mujer. María Antonieta asintió con los ojos brillantes.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Qué os llevó a desertar del ejercito?- preguntó la reina –Siempre esperé que me cuidarais, siempre confié en vos- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz cargada de tristeza.

Oscar se sobresaltó con la pregunta. –Lo hice por amor…- la miró emocionada –Estaba embarazada y el padre de mi hija no es de origen noble.

-¿André?- Maria Antonieta sonrió.

-Sí, André- Oscar sonrió con melancolía.

-Lo entiendo… ¿Tenéis una hija?

-Sí su majestad, se llama Isabelle… tiene casi tres años y medio de edad- no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su pequeña niña.

-Los hijos son lo más importante- la soberana sonrió con dulzura –Ya no me permiten ver a mis niños... pero los tengo en mi mente... acompañándome cada segundo- bajó la vista apesadumbrada -Mi adorada María Theresa seguramente será comprometida en matrimonio con algún príncipe extranjero para afianzar alianzas y mi precioso Luis Charles, será rey... él será el próximo rey- repitió en trance.

Oscar contuvo a duras penas las lágrimas, se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba frente a ella luchaba a cada segundo por no perder la cordura.

-Debemos irnos- alguien susurró desde la puerta.

-Su majestad…- la Oscar se puso de pie, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y besó la mano de su soberana como tantas veces lo había hecho –Trataré de visitarla nuevamente.

-Mi querida Oscar- María Antonieta la abrazó en cuanto ésta se puso de pie –Debéis tener cuidado, no os expongáis nuevamente- apretó sus manos entre las suyas –No es necesario que os arriesguéis por mí, sólo os pido que cuidéis de Axel… os lo suplico...- la miró a los ojos -Decidle que siempre lo recuerdo y que debe superar esto.

-Lo haré su majestad, lo haré- soltó sus manos y caminó hasta la puerta, sin ser capaz de volver a mirar a la demacrada mujer que quedaba a su espalda.

Apenas salió de la celda avanzó con Bernard con rapidez, el periodista caminaba adelante de ella enfundado en una capa oscura tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-¡Deténganse ahí!

Escucharon gritos a sus espaldas. Comenzaron a correr en dirección a la puerta de servicio por donde habían entrado. Un disparo impactó en la pared justo sobre sus cabezas, estaban sólo a metros de la puerta y quienes los perseguían se acercaban peligrosamente. La puerta por donde debían salir estaba abierta de par en par. La rubia se inclinó justo en el momento en que un nuevo disparo impactaba en la pared, miró a Bernard y lo empujó fuera del edificio con fuerza, cerró la puerta con rapidez y dio media vuelta con los brazos en alto en señal de rendición.

-Brigadier Jarjayes- un hombre se acercó a ella –Tantos años sin tener el gusto de verla.

-Duque de Orleans... lamento no decir lo mismo- Oscar mantuvo los brazos arriba mientras miraba con desprecio a su interlocutor.

* * *

 _1) Arrière-grand-mère / Bisabuela en francés_

* * *

No olviden dejar su review por favor, los espero con ansias y varias no lo han hecho desde hace tiempo, sean buenitas y denme una alegría. Saludos!


	35. Chapter 35

1000 Times (Sara Barielles)

Back of the room  
Looking at you  
Counting the steps  
Between us  
A hundred and five  
Little blades in a line  
From your skin to mine  
And I feel it  
Eyes on the ground  
But I can't look up now  
Don't wanna give it away  
My secret

In another life, my teeth and tongue  
Would speak aloud what until now I've only sung

'Cause I would die to make you mine  
Bleed me dry each and every time  
I don't mind, no I don't mind it  
I would come back a thousand times

You can make me wait forever  
Push me away and tell me never  
I don't mind, no I don't mind it  
I would come back a thousand times

Kiss me goodnight  
Like a good friend might  
I'll do the same  
But won't mean it  
'Cause love is a cage  
These words on a page  
Carry the pain  
They don't free it  
In another life I wouldn't need to  
Console myself as I resign to, release you

'Cause I would die to make you mine  
Bleed me dry each and every time  
I don't mind, no I don't mind it  
I would come back a thousand times

You can make me wait forever  
Push me away and tell me never  
I don't mind, no I don't mind it  
I would come back a thousand times

Again again I let it go, let it go  
Cover my mouth don't let a single word slip  
Out wouldn't wanna tell you, no tell you, no  
Nothing could be worse than the risk of  
Losing what I don't have now  
And we could buy the minute, though is it so bad  
If I wanna cry out

That I would die to make you mine  
Bleed me dry almost every time  
But I don't mind, no I don't mind it  
I would come back a thousand times

Make me wait forever  
Push me away and tell me never  
But I don't mind, no I don't mind it  
I would come back a thousand times

I would come back a thousand times  
I would come back a thousand times

* * *

-Realmente jamás imaginé encontrarla aquí- el duque sonrió con cinismo y sin despegar los ojos de la mujer que tenía al frente.

Uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban se colocó detrás de Oscar y presionó la punta de un arma en su espalda. Ella miró directamente al Borbón.

-No es necesario ese trato- el tío de Luis XVI instruyó al soldado –La brigadier Jarjayes nos acompañará voluntariamente- sonrió mientras ella efectuaba un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Oscar siguió a Luis Felipe de Orleans por los pasillos del edificio hasta una oficina. Observó cada lugar por el que transitaban, analizando una ruta de escape. Lamentó darse cuenta que huir era imposible.

-Tome asiento por favor- el hombre le indicó una silla frente a un escritorio, él se sentó al otro lado –No ha cambiado en nada, ni siquiera en su locuacidad- la miró con una irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me parece adecuado hablar cuando no hay nada que decir- contestó serena.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó el hombre directamente.

-Trataba de visitar a su majestad, obviamente me fue imposible- Oscar sostuvo su mirada.

-Brigadier- el hombre se puso de pie –O en realidad ex brigadier- comenzó a caminar por la habitación –Usted desertó del ejército y se unió al Tercer Estado el día de la toma de la Bastilla, arrastrando a todo su destacamento por cierto.

-Así es.

-Debo admitir que eso es algo que nunca habría imaginado- apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio –Más aún cuando tantas veces usted misma me juzgó como antimonárquico- Oscar guardó silencio. Él insistió –Agradezco tener la oportunidad de poder preguntarle directamente que la llevó a cometer ese acto de traición, fue algo totalmente inesperado y muy comentado… un verdadero golpe a la monarquía- sonrió nuevamente –Ni siquiera yo podría haberlo hecho mejor- al no obtener comentario alguno de parte de la mujer, que permanecía tranquilamente sentada frente a él, añadió -¿Haría el favor de explicármelo?

-No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo- contestó Oscar.

-Veo que no ha cambiado en nada- se sentó con tranquilidad frente a ella –¿Entiende usted que su posición actual no es muy… conveniente?- ella continuó impasible –Usted acaba de cometer traición contra la República.

-Le agradecería me explicara de qué forma cometí traición- la mirada de la mujer era fría –Como ya le comenté, me fue imposible entrevistarme con su majestad y como pudo usted comprobar, no porto ningún tipo de arma.

-No se dirija nuevamente a Maria Antonieta como _su majestad_ , puede hacerlo como la viuda Capeto- sonrió satisfecho.

-Si nos regimos por la abolición de la nobleza promulgada hace ya casi un año, ¿Debiera llamarlo a usted _Felipe Igualdad_?

-Sigue tan impetuosa y altanera como siempre- una sonora carcajada retumbó en la oscura habitación –Pero tiene razón, ya no soy duque, soy un diputado de la República y usted ya no es condesa ni militar… ¿Qué la hace eso?

-Renuncié a mis títulos y grados en el momento en que dejé el ejército, por lo tanto no estamos en la misma situación, yo renuncié a ellos- Oscar sonrió -A usted, se los quitaron.

-No sea insolente- la mirada del hombre se endureció.

-Usted confunde insolencia con sinceridad- Oscar sostuvo su mirada con orgullo –¿Acaso no me acaba de solicitar ser honesta?

–Hablando de honestidad…. Quizás en Francia no sea condesa, pero si no me equivoco en Suecia aún lo es- curvó la boca en una cruel mueca –Y ese apellido la pone en una situación bastante desfavorable en este país… tanto, que de hacerse publico su matrimonio podría hacer olvidar su valiente gesta en el campo de batalla.

Oscar sostuvo su mirada y guardó silencio, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a demostrar miedo frente a ese hombre.

-¿Por qué regresó a Francia?- _Felipe Igualdad_ cruzó con tranquilidad las manos sobre el escritorio, era un hombre arrogante y no tenía intención de disimularlo –¿Está aquí en representación del conde Von Fersen para planear una nueva huida de su amante?

-No.

-¿Quién la ayudó a ingresar a la prisión?

-Ingresé sola.

-Yo mismo vi que alguien la acompañaba.

-Está equivocado.

-Agradeceré sea más cooperadora- su mirada estaba cargada de antipatía.

-No tengo nada más que decirle- insistió Oscar.

El otrora duque de Orleans se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

–Soldado, acompañe a la ex comandante Jarjayes a un calabozo, necesita pensar con tranquilidad y la soledad es una buena consejera.

Oscar se puso de pie y siguió con calma al militar. Una vez que se cerró la puerta de la celda en donde la dejaron, quedando el lugar en total oscuridad, se sentó en el sucio catre y llevo sus manos a la cabeza. -Dios mío, que he hecho…- murmuró.

* * *

André desmontó y corrió hacia la casa. Después de recibir el mensaje de Bernard, había regresado a París sin perder ni un segundo, estaba desesperado. Cuando entró a la cocina vio a Isabelle sentada en una silla jugando con una muñeca sobre la mesa, se inclinó y tomó su pequeña cabeza para besar su cabello de forma impulsiva. La niña hizo un gesto de rechazo asustada.

-¿Mi maman?- preguntó Isabelle con el ceño fruncido.

-Está de viaje- André trató de sonreír y miró a Gabrielle, la mujer se había acercado a la niña para calmarla -¿Ha habido alguna noticia?

-No, señor- la Nana movió la cabeza preocupada –Alain ha ido todos los días a Temple para solicitar verla... pero no ha tenido éxito, ni siquiera admiten que esté en ese siniestro lugar- retorció nerviosa las manos.

-No puede ser- el hombre de ojos verdes peinó con desesperación su cabello mientras caminaba nervioso por la cocina –No debí haberme ido… de haber estado jamás la habría dejado ir sola.

-¿A mi maman?- volvió a preguntar Isabelle.

-No, no hija- contestó sin pensar.

-Tú no mi pappa, tu "Andé"- contestó la niña antes de concentrarse nuevamente en su muñeca.

-Sí… soy André- acarició su cabello con manos temblorosas –Iré a la imprenta a hablar con Alain, volveré lo antes posible- habló dirigiéndose a Gabrielle.

-"Alan" nos visita "siempe"- interrumpió Isabelle mientras jugaba.

-Lo sé cariño- André acarició nuevamente sus cabellos y se inclinó para hablar con ella –Saldré por un rato, volveré más tarde.

-¿Con mi maman?

-Haré lo posible- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla -Te juro que haré lo posible por venir con ella- su mirada se humedeció.

André esperó con paciencia, y durante horas, afuera de la prisión hasta que se realizaron dos cambios de turno de los guardias. En cada cambio preguntó por Oscar, pero recibió sistemáticamente las mismas respuestas que le habían entregado a Alain, ningún prisionero con ese nombre estaba en el lugar. En su desesperación había tratado de sobornar a un par de guardias, más como única respuesta recibió la amenaza de ser tomado prisionero por su acción y no podía arriesgarse a eso, Isabelle no podía quedar sin sus dos padres. Sentía un dolor en el pecho al pensar en Oscar desaparecida, se restregó la cara tratando de tranquilizarse y estar alerta.

Observó atento a los guardias que cambiaban nuevamente de turno y reconoció a uno de los oficiales. El militar había servido bajo el mando del padre de Oscar años atrás, lo conoció cuando fueron emboscados mientras trasladaban un cargamento de armas. Intentó acercarse a él pero los guardias se lo impidieron, corrió en busca de su caballo y tragándose el orgullo, se dirigió a la mansión Jarjayes.

Después de saludar a su abuela e informarse de que el anciano estaba en su despacho, subió corriendo las escaleras. Se detuvo en el umbral para tranquilizarse. Respiró profundo un par de veces, levantó la mano y golpeó con seguridad la fina madera. En cuanto escuchó el consentimiento para entrar, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el padre de Oscar se puso de pie molesto.

-Lamento presentarme de forma tan imprevista- se disculpó tratando de pasar por alto lo anciano y demacrado que se veía el ex general.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- insistió molesto el patriarca, se sentó nuevamente, se veía fatigado.

-Señor- André se acercó con cautela al escritorio –Necesito de su ayuda.

Una sonora carcajada del hombre retumbó en la habitación. -¿Qué razón tendría para ayudarte?- los ojos del aristócrata brillaron orgullosos

-Es Oscar…- insistió André –Su hija desapareció dentro de la prisión de Temple- su voz tembló de miedo –No he podido ingresar a corroborar personalmente si aún sigue ahí y no hay registro de su paradero.

-Ya no es mi hija- los ojos le brillaron con rabia –No se cansa de humillar nuestro linaje… la desconozco.

-Señor, por favor…- André dio un paso más –Le pido… le suplico… me ayude- retorció entre sus manos los guantes de montar.

-Ella escogió regresar a Francia a vivir contigo- el patriarca miró a su antiguo sirviente con desprecio –Me encargué de que estuviera bien casada y su hija reconocida lejos de aquí… pero una vez más me desobedeció…- cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio con tranquilidad –Dime, después de eso… ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

-Se lo suplico- insistió André desesperado –Uno de los oficiales a cargo de la prisión sirvió bajo su mando, a usted le confirmará si su hija está o no aún en ese lugar- al ver que el ex general continuaba en silencio, añadió –Necesito saber si está ahí, entraré a como dé lugar para sacarla, pero no quiero dejar a mi hija sola- dio un paso más al frente –Si entro por ella, es probable que no salga nuevamente y debo tener la seguridad de que al menos Oscar podrá hacerlo.

-Tu hija- la mirada del anciano endureció –Te llena de orgullo decirlo... Finalmente tu sangre mancilló mi linaje- habló lleno de rabia.

-Señor, por favor- el impresor lo miró suplicante –Su hija también lo llenó de orgullo durante muchos años- insistió –Incluso usted le pidió que se casara y dejara el ejército para enmendar el haberla criado como a un hombre- apoyó una mano en el escritorio –Ella sólo cometió el error de enamorarse de mí, de nada más es culpable.

-Por ti enlodó nuestro nombre.

-Lo sé… castígueme a mí, no a ella- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, estaba desesperado –Se lo súplico, ayúdenos por favor.

-Vete de aquí- el ex general se puso de pie y caminó despacio hasta la puerta, la abrió e insistió –No tienes nada que hacer en mi casa.

* * *

Oscar caminó una vez más a la oficina donde la guiaron, estaba agotada, llevaba cinco días encerrada y resistiendo los tediosos interrogatorios del duque de Orleans.

-¿Ha pensado mejor sus respuestas?- el diputado la invitó a sentarse frente a él con un displicente gesto.

-Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé- contestó ella con tranquilidad.

-Necesito el nombre de quien la ayudó a entrar- insistió el interrogador –Quien la ayudó, es un traidor en nuestra filas- apoyó con suficiencia la espalda en el sillón y la miró con tranquilidad -Usted permanecerá aquí hasta que nos entregue la información que necesitamos.

-Estimado duque, no hay más que pueda decirle, entré por mi cuenta tratando de ver a la Reina Maria Antonieta, dado que serví muchos años en el palacio, sólo me interesaba saber cómo está- repitió Oscar una vez más con la mirada tranquila.

-¡Este juego me está cansando!- el hombre golpeó con una mano el escritorio –He tratado de ser paciente, pero su terquedad no tiene fin, en el momento en que sea oficialmente prisionera y acusada de traición a la República será enjuiciada y sentenciada a la guillotina, le estoy dando la oportunidad de actuar de manera inteligente, entregue al traidor y salve su cuello- se acercó amenazante.

-No puedo decirle algo que no sé- Oscar respiró profundo y aguantó su mirada –Nadie me ayudó, entré sola y en un descuido de sus guardias.

Felipe De Orleans la tomó de un brazo para que se levantara de la silla y la arrastró hacia la puerta, la abrió violentamente. -¡Acompáñenla nuevamente al calabozo!- le gritó a los soldados que esperaban afuera –La brigadier Jarjayes se encuentra indispuesta, a partir de este momento no comerá ni beberá agua hasta que yo considere que se siente mejor- la empujó fuera del lugar donde la estaba interrogando. Mientras miraba como la alta y delgada rubia se alejaba de él sin bajar la cabeza ni demostrar abatimiento alguno, la furia creció en su pecho, cerró la puerta en un violento azote. Estaba desesperado. Su popularidad en el gobierno estaba decayendo a pasos agigantados, necesitaba algo con lo que recuperar el beneplácito del pueblo y de los políticos del partido gobernante. Había firmado en apoyo a la sentencia de su sobrino Luis XVI, como una medida desesperada para conservar su poder y evadir los constantes ataques de la fracción _girondina,_ quienes lo acusaban de realizar maniobras políticas para restituir el régimen monárquico y ser coronado rey. Debía encontrar la forma de hacer que Oscar confesara un plan de huida para María Antonieta o el nombre de algún traidor en las filas, era su última oportunidad.

* * *

-André no sé qué decirte… No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber cedido a su petición- Bernard insistía en disculparse.

-No es tu responsabilidad- el aludido trató de tranquilizarlo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, no podía quedarse quieto, la desesperación estaba carcomiendo su alma.

-¡Cálmate por favor!- gritó Alain desde uno de los sofás –Me pones más nervioso con tu incesante paseo ¡Terminarás haciendo una zanja en medio del salón!- lo miró molesto.

André ignoró lo que acababa de escuchar y habló lo que llevaba horas planeando en su cabeza –Alain… ¿Podrías acompañar a Gabrielle e Isabelle a Bélgica en caso de que me sorprendan y no pueda liberar a Oscar?- continuó su frenético paseo –Fersen cuidará bien de mi hija, Oscar confía en él…- detuvo un momento su caminar desesperado y miró a su amigo esperando una respuesta.

-No- el castaño contestó tranquilo.

-¿Qué dices?- André lo miró impactado.

-Entraré contigo a buscarla- Alain encogió los hombros.

-No, no puedo pedirte eso.

-No me lo estás pidiendo- sostuvo la mirada de su mejor amigo con tranquilidad –Mi futuro cuñado puede acompañar a Gabrielle en caso de que no volvamos a salir de ahí- se puso de pie con tranquilidad –Escribe las instrucciones e iré a hablar con él- André lo miró nervioso. el hermano de Dianne, ignorándolo, insistió –Juntos podemos hacer mucho más por ella, y soy mejor que tú en una pelea- bromeó.

-Alain tiene razón- respaldó Bernard –André, perdóname por favor por no poder ofrecer lo mismo…- bajó la vista apesadumbrado –Pero en cualquier momento vendrán por mí, en cuanto descubran que yo la ayudé, seré apresado… debo preparar a mi familia para lo peor.

-Oscar jamás te delatará- contestó André tratando de tranquilizarlo –Es por eso que debo entrar a buscarla, ella no traicionará a nadie, jamás lo hará.

Golpes en la puerta los alertaron, era prácticamente de madrugada. André hizo un gesto a Bernard para que se ocultara. Después de cerciorarse de que no había rastro del periodista, abrió la puerta. Un mensajero saludó escuetamente y le entregó una carta, de inmediato y sin esperar respuesta, el vasallo se marchó. André sostuvo el sobre en sus manos, estaba sellado con el escudo de los Jarjayes, desdobló el documento con manos temblorosas y leyó en silencio mientras Alain iba por Bernard para que saliera de su escondite.

-Oscar es prisionera del Duque de Orleans- dijo en voz alta –No está oficialmente detenida porque aún no hay pruebas para acusarla de algún delito- dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se sentó derrotado en un sillón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y guardó silencio mirando el suelo.

-Al menos no está acusada aún- trató de animarlo Alain, al ver que André no contestaba miró a Bernard sin entender nada.

-Pero eso es malo... muy malo- se lamentó Bernard –El duque de Orleans está en la mira por traición a la República, ha sido constantemente acosado por los _girondinos_ \- movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Si tiene a Oscar prisionera, y no de forma oficial, es porque espera conseguir algo que le permita aumentar su popularidad, no la dejará ir.

-Y que Oscar se vea relacionada con él, sólo provocará que sea considerada su aliada, es por eso que no ha la ha acusado formalmente, ella es recordada como una destacada militar que participó activamente en la toma de la Bastilla, él tratará de utilizar eso a su favor- André habló en apenas un murmullo mientras Bernard asentía.

-Bueno- Alain respiró fuerte -¿Qué haremos entonces?... Supongo que no nos quedaremos a lloriquear aquí encerrados...

-Aún no lo sé- dijo André. Los dos hombres que lo acompañaban guardaron silencio.

Después de que Alain y Bernard se marcharon, André entró en silencio a la habitación utilizada por Oscar e Isabelle y se sentó a velar que el sueño de la niña estuviera libre de angustias. Se recostó en la cama junto a su hija y se dedicó a mirarla en silencio, como lo hacía cada noche. De madrugada, se levantó, encendió una vela y buscó una esquela, pluma y tintero. Lo principal era poner a su hija a salvo, era capaz de perder la vida en el intento de sacar a Oscar de la prisión, pero tampoco podía dejar a su hija desamparada. Lamentó pedirle ayuda, una vez más, al que fuera su amigo, pero su orgullo era lo que menos le importaba. Dobló la hoja que contenía las instrucciones para llegar a la casa en Bélgica y comenzó a escribir una carta para Fersen.

* * *

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sucia celda, Oscar abrió los ojos, había perdido por completo el sentido del tiempo. Llevaba casi tres días sin probar alimento ni agua y se sentía agotada. La claridad de la antorcha que portaba quien había abierto la puerta la encegueció por unos instantes. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para enfocar la vista y ver quien entraba.

-¿Ha recobrado la memoria Lady Oscar?

-Es una persona realmente persistente duque de Orleans- contestó sentándose en el catre, apoyó con tranquilidad las manos en sus rodillas y levantó la barbilla –Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

-¿Cómo puedo explicarle que no saldrá de aquí hasta que diga algo que pueda ayudar a mi propósito?- la voz del hombre sonó nerviosa.

-Todo tiene un costo- Oscar lo miró molesta –Haber traicionado a su propia familia no lo hace una persona confiable- sus ojos brillaron con rabia al pensar en el fallecido monarca –Únicamente usted es responsable de lo que le está pasando- se recostó en el catre sin poner más atención al hombre que continuaba de pie frente a ella y llevó un antebrazo a sus ojos para taparlos, simulando dormir. Esperó con paciencia a que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente y sólo ahí permitió que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, se sentía cada vez más débil y el temor de no volver a ver a su hija la tenía desesperada, eso, sumado a la angustia de que André arriesgara su vida para salvarla no la dejaba tranquila. Pensó en María Antonieta, que estaba en el mismo edificio esperando una sentencia de muerte y no pudo evitar estremecerse, por consiguiente pensó en Fersen y en lo desesperado que debía estar. Agotada se quedó dormida.

* * *

Después de revisar toda la casa y constatar que Dianne no estaba en ninguna parte, Alain se resignó a cenar solo mientras mascullaba improperios en contra de Girodelle. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el escuálido caldo que estaba preparado, suaves golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, retiró el cazo del fuego y se asomó por una de las ventanas del apartamento. Un soldado estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa. Tomó un cuchillo y lo puso en la manga de su chaqueta. Nuevos golpes sonaron, nervioso abrió la puerta. Antes de hablar sonrió al ver a André vestido como militar, su amigo movió con gracia la gorra que cubría su negra melena. -¿Supongo que conseguiste dos uniformes?- preguntó Alain al tiempo que recibía el paquete que su amigo le lanzaba, lo dejó pasar y abrió la bolsa rápidamente -¿De dónde los sacaste?- preguntó aguantando una sonrisa.

-Las costumbres no cambian- contestó André –Eran los únicos que habían en la casa de empeño, ¿Está Dianne?

-No, salió con su prometido- hizo una mueca divertida de disgusto.

-Mejor, no quiero que se preocupe- sonrió André y preguntó -¿Aún tienes tu fusil?

-Así es- los ojos de Alain brillaron ansiosos –Fusil y espada.

-¡Perfecto! Date prisa, el cambio de turno es en menos de una hora y nos están esperando- se asomó por la ventana y apuntó a Bernard, quien ataviado como cochero, levantaba una mano en señal de estar atento.

Apenas llegaron a Temple, se mezclaron sin problemas con los guardias que ingresaban a la prisión para el turno que cubriría la noche. André caminó con la vista pegada al suelo, tratando de parecer despreocupado mientras Alain, con su habitual locuacidad, saludaba a varios soldados sin detenerse en la cara de desconcierto que ponían al no reconocerlo. Se ocultaron en una esquina, André sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo desdobló rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una especie de plano con la ubicación de donde está Oscar- contestó.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Alain se arrimó a él para leer el rudimentario mapa.

-Me lo envió su padre junto con la carta que confirmaba que ella estaba aquí.

-No pensé que te ayudaría- se rascó la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco… al parecer mis suplicas surtieron efecto- André encogió los hombros y guardó el papel –Es por aquí- comenzó a caminar rápido, pero sin llamar la atención.

Giraron en un pasillo y vieron un guardia apostado en la puerta, antes de que Alain se acercara, André lo detuvo de un brazo y susurró en su oído. –Debes salir de aquí a como dé lugar- antes de que su amigo contestara, continuó hablando –No dejaré a Oscar sola, si no salgo con ella no lo haré. Cuando salgas, solo o con Oscar, ve a mi casa, Gabrielle tiene instrucciones y todo preparado para salir del país con Isabelle, acompáñalas por favor… no las dejes solas.- Alain asintió en silencio, André soltó su brazo y continuaron su camino.

-Buenas noches compañero- habló Alain colocándose frente al soldado que custodiaba la puerta –Me enviaron para ser su relevo- sonrió y se movió la gorra.

-No se me ha informado nada al respecto- contestó dubitativo el guardia.

-Ya sabes cómo son estás cosas- Alain sonrió nuevamente mientras encogía los hombros despreocupado –Nunca nos informan de nada- se ubicó de espaldas a la puerta tratando de tomar ubicación.

-Es un prisionero importante… nunca han dejado de avisar un relevo- el hombre lo miró lleno de dudas –No me moveré de aquí hasta que venga el oficial, si quieres lo vas a buscar- dijo rehusándose a dejar su puesto.

-Como prefieras- apuntó Alain haciendo el amago de dar media vuelta, cuando notó que el soldado se distraía, volvió sorpresivamente y de un puñetazo en el rostro lo dejó inconsciente. Sostuvo su cuerpo antes que cayera al suelo. André se acercó presuroso, abrió la puerta del calabozo y arrastró al hombre inconsciente adentro de la oscura habitación mientras Alain tomaba su lugar como vigilante.

Después de quitarle la chaqueta, maniató y amordazó al hombre con rapidez. Se enderezó y caminó hacia el pequeño catre que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Entre las sombras destacaba el hermoso cabello rubio de la madre de su hija. Se inclinó con cuidado sobre el cuerpo que parecía desmayado. -Oscar...- susurró mientras tocaba con suavidad su hombro –Amor mío, despierta...- insistió.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba muy cansada. -André- se sentó y lo abrazó con fuerza –Sabía que vendrías- enterró su cara en su cuello –No debiste haberlo hecho…- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos –Isabelle no puede quedar sola.

-Shhhh, tranquila- el hombre sonrió. Sin poder evitarlo, tomó el delicado rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Se separó rápido de ella –¿Te lastimaron?- palpó rápidamente sus hombros, brazos y piernas buscando alguna herida.

-No, no te preocupes- Oscar trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlo. Se puso de pie.

-Debemos salir antes que hagan el relevo del turno de tu guardia- alarmado la afirmó en el momento en que la vio tambalear -¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí- Oscar enderezó su cuerpo –Vamos- se colocó la chaqueta que André le entregaba y ocultó su cabello bajo la gorra del guardia. Tras unos leves golpes Alain abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Buenas noches comandante- trató de disimular la preocupación que lo invadió al verla tan pálida y demacrada.

-Alain- la mujer sonrió tranquila.

-Vamos, por aquí- André pasó con cuidado uno de los delgados brazos de Oscar sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar rápido afirmándola de la cintura. Ella se dejó guiar concentrándose en no desmayarse ni perder el equilibrio.

Caminaron por los angostos pasillos de la torre, tratando de descender sin ser vistos. André y Oscar tomaron la delantera flanqueados por Alain. Llegando a una de las escaleras, se encontraron frente a frente con un soldado que caminaba despreocupado. André, con un rápido movimiento, hizo que Alain afirmara a Oscar, que amenazaba con desplomarse en cualquier momento, y empujándolo le dijo. -Afuera los están esperando- desenfundó su espada justo a tiempo para detener una estocada que iba directo a su estómago. El soldado comenzó a gritar dando la alarma de fuga. -¡Corre!- gritó André.

Alain lo miró y, antes de que Oscar pudiera reaccionar, la levantó del suelo. Salió de ahí mientras ella luchaba por soltarse de sus brazos.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer esto nuevamente!- Oscar gritó golpeándolo en el pecho –¡No puedo dejarlo ahí!- Alain guardó silencio y la afirmó con más fuerza –¡Maldición, bájame!- la mujer se revolvió y lo golpeó en la nariz provocando que el enorme hombre perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, aflojando su abrazo. Antes de caer el suelo Oscar se puso de pie, le quitó la espada del cinturón y corrió de regreso en dirección a donde estaba André.

-¡Maldita mujer obstinada!- gritó Alain siguiéndola mientras secaba la sangre de su nariz.

Cuando Oscar llegó, vio como André blandía su espada frente a tres guardias tratando de detener su avance. En una fracción de segundos notó que estaba herido en un brazo, tenía un corte en una de sus cejas, el cual sangraba profusamente, y una mancha de sangre en su chaqueta comenzaba a crecer cubriendo parte de su pecho. La furia la cegó por completo y olvidando el cansancio, que hace pocos minutos amenazaba con hacerla caer desmayada, se lanzó contra el primer hombre que se cruzó en su camino. Rápidamente lo derribó de una certera estocada en el estómago. Alain tomó de un brazo a otro de los hombres y con un fuerte cabezazo, lo dejó inconsciente en el momento en que André enterraba su espada en el pecho del último soldado que quedaba en pie.

Alain pasó el brazo sano de André sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a correr mientras él ejercía presión sobre la herida que tenía sobre las costillas. Oscar corrió detrás de ellos con la espada en la mano atenta y preparada para atacar.

Al llegar al callejón, Bernard estaba esperándolos con una carreta desocupada, subieron de prisa. André se recostó en la parte trasera y abrazó a Oscar obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Alain los cubrió con viejas mantas y sacos, y enseguida se sentó junto al periodista, quien ya fustigaba los caballos, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba al piso. Después de algunos kilómetros disminuyeron el ritmo, tratando de pasar desapercibidos entre los comerciantes que circulaban a esa hora.

-Estás herido- Oscar murmuró en la oscuridad mientras recobraba la tranquilidad de su respiración.

-Son sólo rasguños- André trató de calmarla.

-Jamás vuelvas a intentar alejarme de ti para ponerme a salvo.

-Oscar…

-Jamás- la mujer insistió –Promételo.

-Lo prometo- André la apretó contra su pecho con el brazo que no estaba herido.

Al llegar a destino bajaron de la carreta con dificultad. Alain ayudó a André mientras Oscar se acercaba al hombre que había oficiado de cochero. -Gracias, Bernard- lo miró llena de gratitud –Perdóname por haberte puesto en peligro.

-Soy yo quien debe agradecerte- el periodista sonrió –Sé que si hubieras dicho mi nombre, posiblemente te hubieran dejado en libertad.

-Nunca te traicionaría- Oscar sonrió y extendió su mano.

El político estrechó a delicada mano con cariño -Una vez más estoy en deuda contigo- sonrió y fustigó los caballos.

Oscar vio cómo se alejaba la carreta antes de seguir a los hombres que entraban a la casa. -¿Conoces a algún medico de confianza?- preguntó a Alain mientras ayudaba a André a sentarse. Vio que Gabrielle aparecía desde la cocina y corrió a su encuentro.

-Bienvenida a casa- sonrió la mujer estrechando sus manos.

-¿Cómo está Isabelle?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Está durmiendo, la ha extrañado mucho.

-Necesito verla- se separó de ella.

-Lady Oscar, es mejor que la vea en la mañana cuando haya descansado- levantó su mano y tocó su rostro pálido y demacrado.

-Tienes razón- asintió y volvió donde André –Alain… ¿Conoces algún un médico?- preguntó nuevamente mientras ayudaba a André a quitarse la chaqueta y se la entregaba a Gabrielle.

-Sí, sí, voy en seguida por él- el castaño se enderezó y palmoteó la espalda de su amigo –No te mueras antes que regrese- guiñó un ojo y salió de la casa.

-Vamos a tu habitación, debes cambiarte- Oscar ayudó al padre de su hija a ponerse de pie y lo guió por las escaleras junto a Anne que llevaba agua fresca y paños limpios.

André se sentó en la cama con dificultad, pues pasado el fragor de la pelea, sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido e incluso respirar le significaba un esfuerzo. Oscar comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa rápidamente y le ayudó a quitársela, cuando llevó sus manos a su cinturón André la detuvo sonriendo. –Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Sí… sí… lo sé- la rubia se alejó avergonzada, sintió su rostro enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello y miró a Anne, la doncella salió de la habitación rápido y en silencio. Una vez que estuvieron solos, dio media vuelta esperando que André se cambiara de pantalones. Sin voltear tomó la ropa ensangrentada del piso y salió de la habitación en busca de la hija de Gabrielle, la encontró en la cocina.

-Anne, quema toda esta ropa por favor- le entregó también la chaqueta de ejército que ella aún vestía –No pueden quedar pistas de lo que pasó.

-Como usted diga milady- contestó mientras tomaba la ropa y agregó –Está listo su baño.

-Gracias- dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Se desvistió con rapidez y entró a la tina, lavó rápidamente su cabello tratando de ahorrar tiempo. Se vistió con la ropa que Gabrielle le había dejado y entró nuevamente a la habitación de André. Lo encontró limpiando sus heridas. -Déjame revisarte- se acercó a él y miró el corte que tenía en la ceja –No es profundo.

-No, no lo es.

Oscar tomó uno de los paños limpios y lo puso con cuidado sobre el corte que André hija tenía sobre las costillas, lo afirmó con algunas tiras de tela –Quizás necesites puntadas- lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí, es probable que las necesite- André sonrió y puso con cuidado la palma de su mano en la mejilla de ella –Debes tranquilizarte, necesitas comer y dormir… luces muy cansada.

-Lo estoy- Oscar trató de sonreír mientras envolvía con rapidez una venda en el brazo herido –Ya casi no sangras- habló anudado la tela, levantó la vista, depositó su mirada en la cicatriz que André tenía en el pecho. En ese lugar había recibido el impacto de bala que casi lo había matado años atrás, lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, notó que la cicatriz estaba muy cerca del corazón -¿Te duele?- preguntó con la vista aún clavada en su torso.

-No, ya no me duele- contestó él con tranquilidad. Ella, totalmente conmovida por la herida que los había separad cuatro añas atrás, apoyó la frente en su pecho desnudo sin apartar los dedos de la cicatriz. -Oscar...- susurró André contra su cabello –Estoy bien, ya todo pasó- la abrazó con cuidado. De pronto sintió su cuerpo pesado, alcanzó a afirmarla antes de que la mujer cayera inconsciente al suelo.

-o-

Oscar abrió los ojos completamente desorientada, la claridad de la habitación la hizo pestañear rápido para adecuar su vista a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Bajó la vista a su regazo y vio como André estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo una de sus manos. Se había quedado dormido y apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas. -André…- susurró.

Él despertó de inmediato y llevó la mano que sostenía a sus labios, la besó con fervor. –Temí que no despertaras- susurró contra su piel.

-No te preocupes- trató de sonreír –He decidido no morir antes que tú- lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Si?- él sonrió divertido -¿Puedo saber por qué has decidido eso?

-Porque sé lo que sentí cuando te creí muerto- levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició el apuesto rostro del hombre antes de continuar –Y no podría hacerte pasar por eso.

André se sentó en la cama y, sin pedir permiso, la besó con desesperación mientras la abrazaba. Ella respondió con la misma entrega, después de unos minutos se separó de ella. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste sin comer?- preguntó mientras la miraba angustiado.

-No lo sé…Creo que dos o tres días.

-Lo buscaré y lo mataré- sumirada se oscureció.

-No, no lo harás- Oscar sonrió –Tienes demasiada nobleza en tu corazón para hacer algo así- se sentó y bebió un sorbo de agua –Es un hombre desesperado, ve cercano su fin.

-Debemos estar atentos, seguramente están buscándote.

-Creo que tiene problemas más grandes de los que preocuparse- suspiró cansada -¿Te revisó un médico?- lo miró preocupada.

-Sí- André sonrió –Como lo previste, recibí algunas puntadas… ninguna herida era de gravedad- ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Quieres ver a Isabelle?- la miró sonriendo -Está ansiosa por verte… ¿Te sientes bien como para dejarla pasar y no preocuparla?

-Sí, estoy bien- Oscar sonrió.

André salió de la habitación. A los segundos abrió la puerta e Isabelle entró corriendo, la niña se acercó a la cama y trató de subir, al no poder hacerlo sola, André se acercó a ella. -¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Sí- contestó la niña estirando sus brazos para que la tomara, una vez sobre la cama abrazó a su madre –¿Maman "fiste" donde pappa?- preguntó mientras hundía su pequeño rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

-No hija- acarició su cabello –Estuve en otro lugar- la separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos –Pero ya estoy aquí- sonrió y miró a André, que observaba preocupado la escena, volvió la vista hacia su hija –André estuvo contigo en mi ausencia- sonrió a la niña que la miraba llena de preguntas -¿Te gustó eso?

-No sé...- encogió los hombros –"Andé" no es mi pappa- se refugió nuevamente en su pecho.

-Isabelle, ahora vivimos aquí con André- insistió Oscar -Y él te ama, te ama tanto como Axel, te ama tanto como te amo yo- susurró en su oído –¿Entiendes eso?

-Sí- la niña la abrazó con más fuerza –"Pedo" no es mi pappa y yo "quedo" a mi pappa- insistió.

André se acercó y le hizo un gesto a Oscar para que dejara de insistir con el tema y las interrumpió–Isabelle ¿Vamos por una manzana? tu madre debe descansar, después vendremos nuevamente. La niña asintió y estiró los brazos en su dirección. André hizo una mueca de dolor al levantarla, Oscar lo miró preocupada pero él la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. –¿Quieres acompañarme a la imprenta después?- preguntó a la niña mientras la dejaba en el suelo -Podemos ir a caballo...

-¡Sí!- contestó contenta su hija -¿Maman va?

-No, ella debe descansar- acarició su cabello –Pero cuando regresemos estará aquí y podrás dormir con ella.

La niña asintió y lo siguió mientras la guiaba al piso de abajo para dejarla al cuidado de Gabrielle.

* * *

Oscar entró a la imprenta para buscar a Isabelle, pues desde hace semanas la niña acostumbraba pasar las mañanas con André en ese lugar. Todo había comenzado con la idea de mantenerla entretenida para que ella pudiera descansar, más con el pasar de los días, ese precioso tiempo que pasaban a solas padre e hija se había transformado en una rutina que ambos disfrutaban.

-Buenos días Dianne- saludó a la joven que estaba tras el mesón -¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió –Deberías estar descansando en tu casa, mañana es el día de tu boda.

-Sí…- la preciosa y dulce joven se ruborizó –Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo estar allá- bajó la vista avergonzada –Aquí al menos me distraigo.

-Serás una novia hermosa- Oscar sonrió -¿André está?

-Gracias… Sí, está con la pequeña Belle en su oficina- contestó completamente sonrojada ante ese imprevisto halago.

Oscar hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió despacio y sonrió al ver a Isabelle sentada sobre las piernas de su padre mientras garabateaba con una pluma sobre un papel. André sonreía fascinado. -Si manchas con tinta tu vestido, tendremos problemas con Gabrielle- habló a modo de saludo. La niña dejó caer la pluma y levantó las manos demostrando que apenas tenía algunas manchas de tinta en los dedos. André sonrió resplandeciente al verla. –Vine por Isabelle para llevarla a almorzar...- anunció.

-No me di cuenta de cómo pasó la mañana- el impresor levantó a la niña de sus rodillas y la dejó de pie en el suelo -¿Nos vemos a la hora de la cena?- acarició la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

-Sí- contestó la pequeña sin dejar de sonreír, después de abrazarlo, se acercó a su madre y tomó su mano.

-¿Cabalgaste hasta aquí?- preguntó André. Oscar asintió -Las acompañaré...- se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para salir con ellas. En la recepción se encontraron con Girodelle, el esbelto conde acababa de llegar y conversaba en voz baja con Dianne. -Se supone que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes del matrimonio- bromeó André estrechando la mano de su socio.

-Ninguna superstición evitará que visite a mi maravillosa futura esposa- el aristócrata sonrió contento, hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza a Oscar y bajó la vista hacia la niña que sostenía de la mano. Era la primera vez que veía a la pequeña. -Mucho gusto, _petite madeimoselle_ \- hizo una elegante reverencia –Me presento ante usted, mi nombre es Víctor Clemente de Girodelle.

La niña sonrió e hizo el amague de una reverencia, tal como Sofía que le había enseñado. –Isabelle "Fonfedsen"- se presentó sonriendo.

Víctor miró rápidamente a Oscar, la mujer desvió la vista de inmediato sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nervioso, miró a André y notó que éste permanecía en silencio con la mandíbula tensa. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y la besó como un atento caballero. Isabelle sonrió resplandeciente y con los ojos brillantes.

-Vamos, se hace tarde- Oscar levantó a la niña en sus brazos y salió del negocio sin siquiera despedirse.

-Lo lamento… no fue mi intención- Víctor trató de disculparse.

-No tienes nada por que disculparte- André dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la oficina.

-o-

Oscar golpeó la puerta de la habitación de André, apenas habían hablado durante la comida al estar Isabelle presente. Al no obtener respuesta golpeó nuevamente, pese al persistente silencio abrió la puerta de igual forma. André estaba de pie mirando por una de las ventanas. -Háblame por favor- dijo cerrando la puerta y apoyando su espalda contra la madera.

-¿Qué puedo decirte?- el hombre movió la cabeza en un gesto cansado y volteó a mirarla –Isabelle es una niña inocente… y tiene razón, es una Von Fersen.

-Axel la reconoció para protegerla en caso de que Francia pidiera mi extradición y me llevaran a juicio- avanzó un par de pasos hacia él –No podíamos dejar que quedará a cargo de mi padre si algo me ocurría.

-Lo sé- André caminó y se sentó en la cama, estaba cansado –Lo entiendo… créeme que lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que duela menos… ella y tú son legalmente familia de Fersen.

Oscar se sentó a su lado. –No puedo pedirle a Axel el divorcio ni que renuncie a la paternidad de Isabelle mediante correspondencia- murmuró mirando el suelo –No puedo hacerlo… él no se merece eso… no puedo pedirle algo así sin antes hablar con él… ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Aún piensas en él? ¿Aún lo amas?- André la miró de soslayo. Ella seguía con la vista perdida en el suelo.-Puedes decírmelo- insistió.

-Sí... es imposible que no piense en él- contestó ella en apenas un murmullo.

-Entonces lo mejor es que vuelvas a su lado- André se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación –No quiero que estés aquí siendo infeliz.

-Si no he vuelto con él es porque quiero estar aquí contigo- Oscar miró las manos que mantenía apoyadas sobre sus rodillas –Dame tiempo por favor- insistió –Lo solucionaré… pero debo reunirme con él primero.

André se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos. –Sé que prometí tener paciencia- trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla -Pero temo que sigas alejándote de mi- levantó una de sus manos y la tomó con suavidad del cuello para que se inclinara. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

Oscar cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca. -André…- habló con dificultad -Debo solucionar mi situación con Axel primero.

-Lo sé- se separó de ella y volvió a sentarse a su lado -Discúlpame… no es mi intención presionarte, pero apenas resisto estar cerca tuyo sin poder tocarte como quisiera.

Oscar cerró los ojos y guardó silencio por unos minutos, respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar. -Gabrielle me dijo que cuando fuiste a buscarme a Temple le dejaste instrucciones de que en caso de que ninguno de los dos lograra salir, ella viajara a Bélgica con Isabelle.

-Así es- André tomó una de sus manos y la miró a los ojos –Tú confías en Fersen y sé que en ausencia de nosotros, él cuidaría a Isabelle con su vida.

-Eres muy generoso- levantó una mano y acarició el rostro del padre de su hija –Gracias por entenderme-. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para retirarse, antes de abrirla volteó a mirarlo nuevamente –¿Cómo supiste en qué lugar exacto estaba prisionera?

-Tu padre me ayudó.

Oscar asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Isabelle corría junto a François entre los asientos de la pequeña iglesia. Víctor estaba resplandeciente de pie en el altar. Muy pocas personas los acompañaban, pues era una ceremonia íntima y discreta. Dianne caminó por el pasillo tomada del brazo de su hermano, lucía un sencillo, pero delicado, vestido de novia y su cabello estaba adornado por flores silvestres. Se veía preciosa y angelical.

Oscar esperó que Alain entregara a su hermana y se acercó a André para hablarle al oído. -Saldré por un rato, tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Ahora?- contestó alarmado mientras miraba a Alain, que nervioso trataba de arreglar su chaqueta sin conseguirlo.

-¿Puedes quedarte con Isabelle?... no quisiera llevarla conmigo- insistió Oscar.

-¿Debo preocuparme por lo que hagas?- la miró inquieto.

-No, estaré en casa en un par de horas.

André asintió resignado.

La ex comandante se puso de pie y evitando que Isabelle la viera, salió rápido de la iglesia. Tomó su caballo y se dirigió a todo galope a la mansión Jarjayes.

* * *

 **Para este capítulo hay una preciosa ilustración realizada por Eödriel en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, busquen ahí el usuario Dayiap y podrán verla, la imagen se llama Isabelle y Girodelle. (No puedo dejar el link porque esta página no permite pegarlos)**

* * *

 **No olviden su review! trataré de actualizar pronto el próximo capitulo :) Gracias por leer XD**


	36. Chapter 36

Breathe (Anna Nalick)

Save Me (Aimee Mann)

* * *

Hace exactamente cuatro años Oscar no pisaba la propiedad de su familia. En cuanto cruzó el enorme enrejado, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Lo primero que notó, fue que el jardín principal había perdido su esplendor, sólo la fuente continuaba funcionando y el sendero que llevaba a la caballeriza estaba descuidado. A medida que se acercaba al palacete, comenzaron a desfilar ante sus ojos miles de recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia. Le pareció ver a dos niños riendo y corriendo descalzos tratando esconderse de las obligaciones diarias de estudio y práctica de esgrima. Una brisa de aire tibio la hizo mirar a su derecha, creyó ver su propia imagen cabalgando a toda velocidad y vistiendo llena de orgullo su primera guerrera blanca. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar los fantasmas que amenazaban con minar el valor que tanto le había costado reunir. Se detuvo en el establo y le entregó su caballo a un chiquillo delgado y alto que oficiaba de mozo de cuadra, al quitarse los guantes de montar sintió las palmas de las manos húmedas, las secó sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

Caminó en dirección al sendero que daba a la cocina, constatando que prácticamente ya no había personal de servicio en la enorme mansión dado nadie salió a su encuentro. Deslizó la mano por la orilla de la ventana y abrió la puerta como tantas veces lo había hecho. Sus zapatos repicaron sobre las baldosas. El silencio le pareció ensordecedor. Una vez que llegó al recibidor principal, se detuvo a observar el enorme cuadro que estaba colgado en la entrada: era un retrato de su familia, sus padres lucían jóvenes y orgullosos, sus hermanas eran una niñas y ella era apenas un bebé que estaba en brazos de su madre, fijó la vista en el rostro de Lady Georgette y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse y comenzó a subir las escaleras aferrada a la barandilla, dado que conocía a su padre y sus rutinas, se dirigió directamente al estudio sabiendo que lo encontraría ahí.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta. Una vez que escuchó la aprobación de su padre giró la manilla despacio, entró a la habitación y guardó silencio por unos instantes, el ex general Jarjayes estaba de pie mirando concentrado el retrato de su difunta esposa y sosteniendo una copa de vino en la mano. Le llamó la atención la postura de sus hombros, ya no era gallarda ni orgullosa, se veía abatido y delgado.

-Padre...- susurró para no asustarlo.

El hombre guardó silencio por unos minutos antes de voltear, enderezó la espalda con presunción y giró lentamente para mirarla.-¿Qué haces aquí?- sus ojos brillaron contrariados. Oscar pudo distinguir rabia, dolor y pedantería. El anciano caminó hasta el sillón del escritorio y se sentó sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- se acercó a la silla que estaba frente a él. El hombre hizo un leve gesto de invitación con la mano. Se sentó y respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente –He venido a agradecer tu ayuda- lo miró a los ojos –Sin ella jamás habría logrado salir de donde estaba.

-¿El duque de Orleans te liberó?- preguntó el hombre con tranquilidad.

-No… André y Alain me sacaron por la fuerza- contestó.

-No has cambiado en nada- la miró cansado –Pensé que tu nueva vida te había convertido en una persona sensata.

-¿Mi nueva vida?- Oscar levantó la vista sin entender.

-Renunciaste un vez más a la vida llena de comodidades que tenías en Suecia para vivir con el proletariado- puso las manos sobre su escritorio y las cruzó con tranquilidad –No entiendo por qué insistes en complicarte la vida- el anciano movió la cabeza apesadumbrado -¿Al menos eres feliz?

-Lo intento- susurró ella.

-Hija… ¿Por qué destruiste nuestra familia?- la mirada del conde estaba húmeda.

-Yo…- tragó fuerte, no podía hablar. Pesadas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Sé que me equivoqué al educarte como a un hombre, pero siempre fuiste amada... Dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir, pero pese a tu estricta educación, siempre has sido la hija que más he amado... eras mi adoración- la miró lleno de dolor –Me llenaste de orgullo durante tantos años…

-Yo no destruí nuestra familia- Oscar finalmente pudo articular lo que quería decir y bajó con tristeza la vista.

-Sí, lo hiciste- la voz del anciano sonó serena –Humillaste nuestra casa, tu madre falleció producto de la aflicción que sintió al creer que moriste en desgracia, tus hermanas debieron huir con las familias de sus esposos para evitar ser ajusticiadas por tu traición... es probable que jamás vuelva a verlas… y yo… yo perdí todo lo que había construido durante toda una vida, perdí todo el legado que quería entregarte.

Oscar se sentía preparada para sus gritos, pero no para la profunda tristeza con la que hablaba su padre. Apretó las manos buscando fortaleza y habló -Yo sólo trataba de ser feliz- levantó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos –Me estás culpando por cosas que no dependían de mi- respiró profundo para que su voz no se quebrara –Sólo puedo responder por mis decisiones y acciones, no por el curso de un país.

-Debiste haber protegido a los reyes con tu vida, eso era lo que se esperaba de ti… para eso te eduqué.

-¿Me preferirías muerta?- lo miró herida.

-Hay días en los que sí- el hombre tomó un sorbo de vino, su mirada estaba cargada de dolor –Otros días no sé qué es peor, llorar tu muerte o tu deshonra.

-Tú mismo me alentaste a rehacer mi vida como mujer- sus hombros temblaron de rabia -¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz al ver que estoy haciendo lo que mi corazón dictamina?

-¿Por qué dejaste todo por André?- el hombre la miró con reproche –Te eduqué para que fueras dueña de tu vida, una persona independiente y con poder de decisión, no para que desecharas todo lo que habías logrado con tal de seguir un enamoramiento sin futuro como cualquier damisela inexperta.

-No deseché mi vida- Oscar sostuvo su mirada –Tengo una hija, he sido amada y feliz.

-Con un sirviente… tuviste una hija con un sirviente- sonrió con tristeza -¿Qué futuro le espera a mi nieta? ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Padre, las cosas ya no son como antes- lo miró con pesar –Ahora todos somos iguales, Isabelle tendrá las mismas oportunidades que cualquier niña de su edad.

-Te engañas- respiró cansado –Al menos en Suecia iba a tener más oportunidades, podría haber tenido una infancia similar a la tuya.

-Jamás tendrá una infancia como la mía- su mentón tembló –No la obligaré a seguir la vida que yo quiera, ella forjará y seguirá su propio destino.

-Te desconozco- con una mano soltó un poco el pañuelo de su cravat. Oscar observó que sus manos se veían débiles. Después de unos instantes su padre continuó –Me impacta ver como reniegas de tu propia clase.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste esta vez?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-No lo sé… supongo que no puedo evitarlo- los ojos del ex general humedecieron –Eres mi hija, la única que tengo cerca y lo único que me queda de mi adorada Georgette.

-Padre… yo…- trató de contestar pero él la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

-No tenemos nada más que hablar- su mirada se había endurecido nuevamente –Es mejor que te marches.

Oscar enderezó los hombros y se levantó lentamente de la silla. Secó rápidamente sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. –Gracias nuevamente por haberme ayudado.

-Trata de no llamar la atención, si escogiste vivir una vida sencilla limítate a eso. No volveré a ayudarte- le dijo con dureza.

-No te preocupes, no será necesario... No volveremos a molestarte.

Con el corazón desolado, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue directo al establo, tomó su caballo y salió de prisa de la propiedad de su padre. Tardó horas en llegar a su destino, se sentía destrozada y no quería que nadie la viera así.

* * *

Breathe Again (Sara Barielles)

Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back

At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?

All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one

Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something

Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again

I'll breathe again

Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth

And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view

Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart

And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something

Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again

Oh, It hurts to be hereI only wanted love from you

Yeah, it hurts to be hereWhat am I gonna do?

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching

All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands, and still I'm searching for something

Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again

I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again,

I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again,

I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, era mas de medianoche. Entró en silencio y subió directo a su dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a André caminando por la habitación con Isabelle en sus brazos, la niña estaba dormida, aún con su vestido de fiesta y descalza. El rostro de la pequeña estaba sonrojado y algunos de sus suaves rizos pegados en su frente. Oscar se acercó preocupada y la tocó, no tenía fiebre, más cuando vio en sus redondas mejillas rastros de lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que el estado de la niña no era debido a una enfermedad sino que a un persistente llanto. Sin palabras de por medio, recibió a la niña de brazos de su padre, la meció unos momentos para asegurarse de que no despertara, la vistió con su ropa de dormir y la acostó.

André permaneció en silencio a su lado. Cuando se aseguró de que Isabelle estaba profundamente dormida, colocó algunas almohadas para evitar que cayera de la cama y tomó de una mano a Oscar. La guió en silencio fuera de la habitación. Entró con ella a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!- preguntó controlando el volumen de su voz y mirándola molesto –Se supone que en un par de horas como máximo estarías aquí… han pasado más de seis.

-No me di cuenta del tiempo que estuve afuera- contestó ella de forma taciturna.

-Pensé que te habían capturado nuevamente- la tomó de los hombros tratando de llamar su atención –Isabelle lloró por horas al ver que no llegabas- la reprendió enojado.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella como única respuesta, movió sus hombros para soltarse y trató de salir de la habitación.

-Oscar…- André la detuvo de la mano y sorpresivamente la abrazó -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó?- susurró contra su cabello.

La rubia hundió su rostro en el amplio pecho que la cobijaba y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo. André, sin soltarla, se sentó con ella en el piso, esperando en silencio a que quisiera hablar mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabello.

-Perdóname, no quise preocuparte- susurró ella contra su pecho sin levantar la vista.

-Debes pensar que ya no soy sólo yo, Isabelle también te espera cada día- suspiró cansado –Hace muy poco desapareciste sin dejar rastro, ella aún no olvida eso.

-Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento- habló contra su ropa.

André tomo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a ver a mi padre- sus ojos se humedecieron –Quería agradecerle por habernos ayudado.

-Entiendo- fue su única respuesta, pues los conocía a ambos e intuyó de inmediato todo lo que había pasado. Sin dejar de abrazarla besó su frente tratando de confortarla.

Oscar acomodó nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de André y continuó en silencio entre sus brazos, perdiendo todo el sentido del tiempo. Se concentró en escuchar el latir de su corazón acompañado del tranquilo ritmo de su respiración, eso era lo único que necesitaba para aliviar el dolor que sentía.

-Me preguntó si era feliz…- susurró en la oscuridad después de un rato –Y no pude decirle que sí- su voz estaba llena de pesar.

-¿Qué necesitas para serlo?

-No lo sé- se separó unos centímetros de él para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara, sólo los iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana –André… no lo sé- se sentó frente a él entrelazando las piernas de ambos –No puedo dejar el pasado atrás… lo intento a diario pero no puedo hacerlo. Extraño el ejército, nuestro país está tan convulsionado... su majestad será ajusticiada... y yo no puedo hacer nada- suspiró cansada -Y Axel... sé que él está lejos y desesperado al igual que yo... me siento una inútil y no puedo hacer nada- repitió con pesar -Y ya no puedo arriesgarme como antes porque no quiero que mi hija quede huérfana...

André tomo sus manos y las besó. –Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré, no quiero que sufras por mí causa... Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

-Todo lo que está pasando ya no es algo que dependa únicamente de ti o de mi- lo miró con tristeza -En realidad nunca lo fue...- movió la cabeza en señal de negación -Han pasado años y he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar...- suspiró -No puedo seguir sientiéndome culpable por siempre... y tampoco quiero que tú te sientas de esa forma- levantó una mano y rozó con cariño el apuesto rostro del hombre que estaba frente a ella -A pesar de todas las tribulaciones que siento a diario, sigues siendo tú quien me inspira e inevitablemente siento que sólo tú me puedes consolar y curar mis heridas- lo miró con los ojos húmedos –Sé que no somos perfectos, sé que ambos hemos cometido muchos errores- bajó la mano y la depositó con cuidado entre las manos de André –Y siendo honesta, hasta ahora sólo te he reprochado por los tuyos y necesito hablar con la verdad...- cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar –No puedo dejar de pensar en si tú podrás perdonar todo lo que yo he hecho...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- la miró lleno de amor.

-Estuve con alguien más- bajó la vista y la posó en sus manos entrelazadas –Mi cuerpo no sólo te ha pertenecido a ti- apretó sus manos –Fui infiel a tu memoria.

-Como podría reprocharte algo si antes de ti yo también estuve con otras mujeres- la voz de André sonó ronca, era algo que nunca le había dicho.

-Siempre lo intuí y no me importó- Oscar lo miró con tranquilidad antes de continuar –Pero tú mismo lo has dicho… eso fue antes de mi- bajó la cabeza con pesar, le costaba seguir mirándolo -Me enamoré de alguien más a pesar de que aún te amaba con devoción- movió la cabeza en un gesto abatido –Ni siquiera yo puedo entender eso- al notar que André permanecía en silencio, levantó la mirada buscando sus ojos –Después de casarme con Axel esperé un hijo de él… íbamos a ser padres y de haber nacido ese bebe, no habría tenido la valentía de regresar a Francia ni de regresar junto a ti- sintió que su corazón se estremecía al ver los ojos de André llenos de lágrimas, estaba herido, pero, una vez, más guardaba silencio –Dime algo… por favor, dime algo- suplicó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- André tragó saliva para poder continuar hablando, sentía la boca seca -¿Qué pasó con la criatura?

-Fue un muy mal embarazo, casi me costó la vida- ella habló en apenas un susurro –Axel quedó destrozado…- sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas –Y ya no puedo tener más hijos…- terminó la frase con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- un par de lágrimas escaparon de los hermosos ojos verdes del padre de Isabelle.

-No quería herirte nuevamente…. estoy cansada de herirte una y otra vez- secó con los dedos las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos del hombre que había crecido a su lado –Pero no puedo ocultártelo por más tiempo- respiró aliviada, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima –Ya no soy la misma mujer de la que te enamoraste hace años, no quiero mentirte en eso.

-Yo tampoco soy el mismo- André soltó sus manos –No te culpo de nada y tampoco creo que deba perdonarte por algo… de cierta forma sigo sintiendo que todo es mi responsabilidad- se puso de pie lentamente –Quizás lo que necesitamos es un tiempo separados y en calma para descubrir si aún podemos amarnos como antes- la miró lleno de dolor.

-Quizás eso sea lo mejor- Oscar susurró con la vista perdida en el suelo de la habitación –No me iré de aquí… te has acercado a Isabelle y no la alejaré de ti.

-Te lo agradezco- la voz de André sonó seria, mas no molesta.

La ex militar no fue capaz de levantar la vista para mirarlo. André abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió.

* * *

 **Julio de 1793**

Después de la triste y reveladora conversación de Oscar y André, ambos tomaron una dolorosa distancia que se rompía sólo cuando estaban en compañía de su hija. Él se refugiaba en su trabajo en la imprenta, extendiendo su horario de atención, y alternando esa actividad con los viajes a Normandía para atender el negocio que tenía con Girodelle, el cual por fin comenzaba a rendir frutos. Y Oscar por su parte, comenzó a evaluar la posibilidad de dejar París y trasladarse a una zona mas tranquila con Isabelle a fin de buscar nuevamente trabajo como instructora, dado que definitivamente ya no podía regresar al ejército. Una vez más era una persona buscada por la ley. Luis Felpe de Orleans, utilizando sus últimas influencias, había solicitado se generara una orden de detención en su nombre, acusándola de sedición. Con soldados buscándola por toda la ciudad, lo único que detenía su viaje era el juicio contra María Antonieta, el cual pronto comenzaría. La reina caída en desgracia había sido trasladada a los pocos días de su entrevista a una lúgubre celda, y en total aislamiento, en la prision de la _Conciergerie_.

Como todos los días, y al terminar de desayunar, Oscar acompañó a Isabelle hasta la pequeña caballeriza de la casa, lugar donde su padre la estaba esperando. Siguiendo la rutina que ejecutaban, cada vez que André estaba en París, padre e hija cabalgaron juntos hacia a la imprenta, lugar en donde la niña permanecería algunas horas a fin de estrechar el lazo que poco a poco los estaba uniendo. Cuando la ex militar vio que el caballo se alejaba tranquilamente, sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida a la niña. Apenas los perdió de vista, regresó al interior de la casa para buscar ropajes que le permitieran disimular su apariencia, pues quería ir a la oficina postal a verificar si había recibido algún tipo de correspondencia.

Aprovechando el abarrotamiento de la ciudad, caminó con tranquilidad, y disimulo, por las calles, teniendo siempre la precaución de ocultarse cada vez que algún soldado pasaba cerca de ella. Bernard había sido muy enfático en advertirle que debía exponerse lo menos posible, ya que al no tener pistas sobre su paradero, los uniformados tenían ordenes expresas de detener, e interrogar, a cualquier persona que se asemejara a la descripción que manejaban de su persona. Mientras esperaba, simulando mirar una vitrina, a que pasaran detrás de ella un par de uniformados, se cuestionó el peligro que estaba corriendo al arriesgarse de esa forma, era preciso que encontrara otra manera de comunicarse con Fersen y Sofía. Apenas llegó a la oficina, retiró rápidamente la correspondencia que había para el seudónimo que utilizaba y arrebujando su capa, para que ocultara su cabello, regresó rápido a la casa.

Fue directamente hacia el jardín trasero, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la pequeña galería exterior y abrió el primer sobre, era una carta de Fersen.

Suspiró con pesar al ver que su misiva no era más que un conjunto de breves líneas y prácticamente igual a todas las cartas anteriores. Nuevamente él contestaba que estaba bien, que se mantenía ocupado con su trabajo y le pedía que no se preocupara por su bienestar. Cerraba la comunicación enviándole amor a ella y a Isabelle, lo único diferente de todas las misivas pasadas, era la petición de que no se arriesgara, que no se acercara a María Antonieta nuevamente, ni siquiera para obtener noticias para él. Con énfasis argumentaba que si él se había comprometido a no hacer ninguna locura, esperaba lo mismo de ella. Oscar cerró con tristeza la carta y la puso en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Abrió el siguiente sobre, era un mensaje de la hermana de Fersen. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho al leer las noticias de Sofía. Axel estaba desesperado y prácticamente no dormía planeando alguna estrategia para poder ingresar con seguridad a Francia. La condesa además le relataba, que durante los últimos meses su hermano había viajado regularmente a Austria para entrevistarse con Francisco II, sobrino de María Antonieta. Un joven con muy poco tiempo a la cabeza de un gran imperio. El emperador, pese a querer continuar con las promesas de su recientemente fallecido padre hacia su hermana cautiva, se veía imposibilitado de realizar una campaña militar debido a que su país se veía constantemente amenazado por la avanzada de Catalina II de Rusia, pues la soberana aprovechaba cada participación de Austria en las coaliciones contra Francia para ganar terreno. Además de detallar la dura travesía por la que atravesaba Fersen, Sofía la reprendía sólidamente por haberse arriesgado contactando a María Antonieta, pedía disculpas por inmiscuirse en algo que no le correspondía, ni entendía, pero había visto a su hermano desesperado y aterrado al recibir las noticias que ella le había enviado acerca de la rápida reunión que había sostenido con la reina de Francia. Sofía le suplicaba que permaneciera a salvo, y lejos de cualquier peligro, ya que Axel no resistiría que algo le ocurriera a ella o a Isabelle.

Pesadas lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta de Sofía, mojando el papel y la tinta. Oscar se secó rápidamente los ojos y fue a guardar la correspondencia a su habitación. Entendía el dolor que estaba enfrentando el hombre con el que aún seguía casada y no sabía cómo ayudarlo, sentía su dolor como propio. Tomó una taza de té para tranquilizarse y fue en busca de su caballo para ir por Isabelle, dado que ese día André no podía llevarla de regreso.

Al llegar a la imprenta, encontró a Isabelle jugando con Dianne en la recepción. Luego de acordar con Dianne una visita a tomar el té de ella y su esposo, ya que la niña no quería irse del lugar sin ver al apuesto conde De Girodelle, se retiró. Oscar sonrió al notar la extraña fijación de la infanta para con el ex comandante, pues la pequeña saltaba mientras caminaban y hablaba sin parar de la próxima visita que Víctor Clemente les haría.

-o-

Augustin Regnier De Jarjayes vio cómo su hija y nieta caminaban alejándose de él y no pudo evitar sonreír, la niña era preciosa, sus finas maneras le recordaban a su difunta y adorada esposa. Cada vez que observaba a Isabelle, la melancolía se apoderaba de él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba seguro que de haber estado viva Lady Georgette, y a pesar de las diferencias con su hija, ambos habrían tenido una participación activa en la vida de su nieta.

Las siguió con la mirada hasta que se alejaron del lugar, tal y como lo hacía la mayoría de los días. Ajustó su capa para evitar el frío y caminó en busca de la berlina que estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

-o-

Durante la cena de ese día, Oscar y André hablaron solo trivialidades de la jornada, nada de mucha importancia ni personal. La ex Comandante se sentía incómoda al no poder hablar con su amigo de infancia, como siempre lo había hecho, debido a que no quería imponerle su presencia ni obligarlo a compartir sus tribulaciones, no era justo para él. Por su parte André, estaba completamente agobiado con el trabajo en la imprenta y preocupado por lo que le informaba Bernard acerca de la persecución en contra de Oscar. Ambos sentían que el abismo que había entre los dos crecía día a día y ninguno era capaz de acercarse al otro, ni de comunicarse como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida.

Una vez que Oscar comprobó que Isabelle estaba profundamente dormida fue a la cocina por una copa de vino. Se sorprendió al ver a André sentado frente a la mesa del comedor de diario.

-¿Isabelle ya está durmiendo?- preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

-Sí- contestó Oscar con calma.

-Que descanses- el hombre tomó la copa que estaba bebiendo y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

-André…- Oscar comenzó a hablar –No es necesario que te vayas.

-No quiero incomodarte.

-No lo haces- la mujer se sentó frente a la mesa –Por favor, acompáñame un rato- sonrió tímidamente. Él asintió y se sentó frente a ella en silencio. Oscar observó con detención su apuesto rostro, lucía cansado. -¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?- trató de entablar un tema de conversación mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-Sí- André sonrió –No han sido tiempos fáciles en lo concerniente a las publicaciones... es complicado mantenerse al margen de las corrientes políticas- bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Sí gustas puedo ir a ayudarte en la prensa, puedo aprender rápido y ahí nadie me vería- lo miró esperando una respuesta. Sin proponérselo detuvo la vista en el cuello de André, su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta casi el esternón, permitiéndole ver las definidas líneas de los músculos de sus pectorales.

-No es necesario, no quiero molestarte- André la miró a los ojos y creyó perderse en ellos. Levantó rápidamente la copa y bebió otro sorbo de vino para distraerse.

-Quiero ayudarte… vivo en tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- sin proponérselo de forma consciente, miró fijamente la boca de él y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Desvío la vista nerviosa y bebió un sorbo de vino tratando de disimular.

-Esta también es tu casa - contestó André mientras recorría con la vista el rubio cabello de la madre de su hija, apreció con detención como brillaba a la luz de las velas, sintió un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, estaba desesperado por enredar las manos en él –Prefiero que no estés mucho tiempo en la imprenta, siguen buscándote- terminó de hablar con la voz ronca.

-Necesito hacer algo… - lo miró a los ojos, al no poder sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, la bajó hasta el torso de André nuevamente, notó que la camisa que vestía se ajustaba a la perfección a su amplio y fuerte tórax, volvió a fijar la vista en los botones destrabados. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. De forma inconsciente se humedeció los labios.

-Lo sé- él contestó tratando de mantener la tranquilidad –Debes tener paciencia, no podemos arriesgarnos nuevamente- recorrió con la mirada el delicado talle de Oscar y tragó fuerte tratando de aclararse la garganta, sentía la boca seca a pesar del vino. Sin poder aguantar más la tensa situación, se puso de pie, tomó la botella que estaba sobre la mesa y la guardó en la alacena. No era buena idea continuar bebiendo.

Oscar se levantó de la silla al mismo tiempo que él. Mientras André se movía frente a la despensa, ella observó en silencio la amplia espalda y estrecha cintura del padre de su hija, aprovechando que él no la miraba, guió la vista un poco más abajo, posándola en sus firmes glúteos y piernas. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido. -André yo…- trató de hablar, pero de su boca no salió más que un murmullo.

Apenas ella lo nombró, él se dio vuelta y con rapidez la tomó entre sus brazos acorralándola contra la pared. Llevó las manos a su cabello y enredó los dedos en la rubia melena mientras le mordía los labios al besarla. Ella, recorrió con desesperación su amplia espalda, apretándose a él como respuesta. André comenzó a besarla en el cuello provocando que Oscar se estremeciera hasta la punta de los dedos, con decisión bajó las manos hasta las finas caderas de la mujer y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, sentía que se estaba quemando en vida. Ella dejó escapar un débil gemido mientras levantaba una de sus rodillas para sentirlo más de cerca y acabar con el espacio que aún los separaba, sus vientres, caderas y pelvis chocaron entre sí. Ante esa invitación, André la subió bruscamente sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras recorría con sus manos las formas de sus senos. Oscar se recostó en la cubierta atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas y enredaba las manos en la negra melena. Él jadeó en su oído mientras se movía contra ella tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo, le tironeó la blusa hasta que la abrió y besó con desesperación uno de sus pequeños senos mientras ella jadeaba de placer.

Las copas que aún estaban sobre la mesa cayeron al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraban. André se separó unos centímetros de ella. La respiración de los dos era agitada. -Te deseo tanto que me duele estar cerca de ti- le susurró al oído.

-Yo también...- contestó ella contra su cuello en apenas un murmullo.

-Pero no puedo hacer esto… - André se enderezó lentamente y la miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar –No puedo hacerlo hasta que tomes las decisiones que tienes pendientes y decidas ser mi esposa nuevamente- con esfuerzo se separó de ella y la ayudó a levantarse de la mesa –Te amo… estoy seguro de que siempre lo haré, pero no quiero compartirte… no puedo hacerlo... por primera vez en la vida te voy a pedir algo... por favor no me hagas conformarme con migajas de tu amor- bajo la vista y movió con pesar la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza el respaldo de la silla que estaba cerca, forzándose a no volver a tocarla. Sin atreverse a mirarla nuevamente, salió de la cocina en silencio.

Oscar arregló su blusa y comenzó a recoger las copas quebradas. Mientras limpiaba el vino derramado, un antiguo recuerdo volvió a su memoria. La última vez que había hecho algo similar, fue el día en que ella había llorado frente a Fersen por un amor no correspondido.

Al otro día, Isabelle jugaba en la oficina con una muñeca mientras André revisaba junto a Alain el trabajo recién hecho, esa misma semana tendría que viajar nuevamente a Normandía y no quería dejar nada al azar para que Oscar no tuviera que hacerse cargo, y por consiguiente exponerse en su ausencia. La noche anterior había estado a punto de ceder ante sus deseos y lo mas sensato era poner distancia entre los dos hasta que todo se aclarara. De pronto, un fuerte ruido los interrumpió, escucharon gritos desde la recepción. André corrió a tomar a Isabelle en sus brazos mientras Alain salía de la oficina.

En cuanto el ex teniente salió, vio a su hermana acorralada contra la pared por un par de militares que le gritaban instrucciones y preguntas, Dianne, aterrada, cubría su cabeza y oídos refugiándose contra el muro.

-¡Contéstenos! ¡¿Dónde está?!- insistían gritando los soldados que la atosigaban mientras la empujaban.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Alain gritó alterado interponiéndose entre su hermana y los hombres. No alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que dos soldados, diferentes a los que acosaban a su hermana, trataran de reducirlo por la fuerza golpeándolo con los fusiles.

-¡Alain, no te resistas!- gritó Dianne al ver que su hermano intentaba golpear a los hombres armados que lo acorralaban –¡Alain, por favor no te resistas!

André puso a su hija en el suelo y la escondió bajo el escritorio –Cariño mío, debes esperar aquí…. Tu madre vendrá por ti, lo prometo- besó su frente angustiado –¿Isabelle, me entiendes?- la niña asintió asustada abrazando su muñeca –No debes salir de aquí hasta que tu madre o yo vengamos a buscarte- insistió. Cuando la niña asintió nuevamente se alejó de ella, cerró la puerta y salió.

Apenas apareció en la recepción del local, recibió un golpe con la culata de un fusil en la cabeza, cayó de rodillas al suelo y semi aturdido. Trató de incorporarse mientras buscaba con la vista a Alain, su amigo estaba de rodillas en el suelo y un soldado le apuntaba a la cabeza. Dianne estaba agazapada abajo del mesón, llorando en silencio mientras miraba a su hermano, su rostro era una mueca de terror. Levantó las manos mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?- preguntó con toda la calma que pudo reunir, miró nervioso la puerta de la oficina, permanecía cerrada. Un soldado se acercó al despacho con un fusil en la mano. Desesperado trató de levantarse de suelo para interponerse entre la puerta y el uniformado que quería entrar, dos hombres lo empujaron contra el suelo mientras lo golpeaban con fuerza. Cuando vio que entraban a la oficina, el terror lo hizo incorporarse nuevamente, intentó correr en esa dirección. Se detuvo solo cuando percibió el cañón de una pistola en su cabeza.

-Un paso más y te vuelo los sesos- habló el oficial a cargo.

Uno de los hombres que había entrado a la oficina, salió con la niña tomada de la mano. Isabelle no dejaba de llorar mientras la tiraban con brusquedad hacia la recepción.

-¡Suéltenla! ¡No la toquen!- André gritó.

La niña lo vio de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a gritar asustada. Dianne salió desde abajo del mesón y arrebató a Isabelle de las manos del soldado. La abrazó contra su pecho mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo tratando de consolarla.

-¡¿Quién es el dueño del establecimiento?!- preguntó el oficial que continuaba apuntando su arma contra su cabeza.

-Yo- contestó André mirando a Isabelle, la niña lloraba y gritaba aterrada –Dejen salir a mi hija, por favor déjenla salir de aquí…- suplicó. Un golpe en el estómago lo hizo perder el aire por un momento, cayó al suelo.

El militar le puso un pie sobre la cabeza para inmovilizarlo. –Sólo contestarás lo que te preguntemos- el oficial hizo un gesto a tres soldados que lo flanqueaban para que registraran el establecimiento, los hombres desaparecieron y registraron las habitaciones destrozando todo a su paso. El caos era absoluto. -¿Dónde está?- el militar presionó el pie contra la cabeza de André. Isabelle gritó nuevamente.

-¿Quién?... No sé de qué hablan- contestó André contra el suelo.

-Se nos informó que aquí estaba la ex brigadier Jarjayes- el oficial apretó nuevamente con fuerza el pie contra la cabeza y cuello -¡¿Dónde está?!

-Se equivocan- André habló con esfuerzo –No sé de qué hablan- insistió. Cuando el pie que lo presionaba salió de su cuello, levantó la cabeza y vio como el hombre caminaba en dirección a Dianne. La tomó con fuerza del cabello tratando de arrastrarla por el suelo, la joven apretó con fuerza a Isabelle entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltala! – gritó Alain desesperado mientras embestía con sus hombros al soldado que aún le apuntaba con un arma. Tres hombres lo derribaron contra el suelo. El golpe de una patada en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

-Juro que no sé de qué hablan- André insistió levantando las manos, no podía quitar la vista de Isabelle. La niña seguía llorando completamente horrorizada.

* * *

Sentado tranquilamente en un banco cerca de la imprenta, el ex general esperó, una vez más, a que Oscar fuera a buscar a su hija. Miró su reloj de bolsillo preocupado, su hija estaba casi media hora retrasada. Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, vio que un par de soldados sacaban del establecimiento a un hombre inconsciente y maniatado, subiéndolo con brusquedad a una carreta. Reconoció al militar que había servido bajo el mando de su hija en el Regimiento B. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó un poco mientras miraba preocupado hacia la calle principal, cuando vio que Oscar se acercaba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se interpuso en su camino.

-Padre- lo miró asustada, pues el ex general se veía agitado.

-Detente aquí- la tomó con fuerza de un brazo y la arrastró hacia un costado de la calle, obligándola a esconderse tras un muro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- insistió Oscar mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-Hay militares saqueando el negocio de André- apretó con fuerza la mano que aún la sostenía del brazo para evitar que se moviera.

-¡Isabelle está ahí!- gritó asustada.

-Es una niña, no le harán nada- contestó el anciano con calma –No puedes ir, pondrás en evidencia a André y eso le costará la cabeza, ambos terminarán muertos- habló con una frialdad que hizo que su hija se estremeciera.

Oscar asintió en silencio y se asomó con cuidado a la vía principal, vio pasar delante de ella a Girodelle corriendo a toda prisa.

-o-

Víctor entró al establecimiento –Caballeros…- comenzó a hablar con la mayor calma que pudo reunir –¿Serian tan amables de explicarme qué es lo que pasa aquí?- levantó las manos pacíficamente mientras recorría la habitación con la vista. Vio a su esposa arrodillada en el suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a Isabelle mientras la niña lloraba desconsolada, había visto a Alain inconsciente en el vehículo que estaba afuera, en cuanto a André, el hombre continuaba siendo interrogado mientras era golpeado en el suelo.

-¿Quién es usted?- el oficial lo miró molesto deteniendo por un momento el interrogatorio.

-Soy un ex general del Ejército, mi nombre es Víctor Girodelle- se presentó –Están en el establecimiento de mi cuñado y mantienen a mi esposa y sobrina aterrorizadas- lo miró con rabia –¡Exijo que me expliquen que pasa aquí!

-Se nos informó que aquí estaba la ex brigadier Oscar François De Jarjayes.

-¡Mi Maman!- gritó Isabelle entre lágrimas.

-Están aterrando a mi sobrina- Víctor se acercó con calma a su esposa, que seguía encogida en el suelo con la niña entre sus brazos, se colocó delante de ellas –No sabemos de quien están hablando.

-Hay una orden de aprehensión en su contra solicitada por el diputado _Felipe Igualdad_ \- argumentó el oficial.

-Están mal informados- insistió Girodelle –Mi cuñado y su socio fueron destacados soldados que sirvieron en favor de la Revolución, jamás acogerían a alguien que tenga problemas con la justicia o con la República.

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerle?- el oficial se acercó amenazante.

-Pregúntele por mí al maestro Robespierre- Víctor lo miró con dureza –Él podrá comentarle que también serví a la Revolución cuando me rehusé a desalojar la Asamblea, él sabe quién soy y le aseguro que no le gustará saber que los soldados de la República están perdiendo el tiempo acosando a quien no corresponde- sus felinos ojos brillaron amenazantes.

El oficial lo miró nervioso, Robespierre estaba sobre _Felipe Igualdad_ y nadie quería enemistarse con él. Hizo un gesto a los soldados que tenían a André contra el suelo para que lo levantaran. –Estos hombres se resistieron al interrogatorio y serán juzgados por traición.

Girodelle vio como arrastraban a André fuera del establecimiento y lo ataban junto a Alain. -Oficial le repito, esto es un error- habló tratando de dar alcance al uniformado que salía apresurado del establecimiento, al no recibir respuesta insistió -¿Dónde los llevan?

-A la _Conciergerie_ \- los soldados se marcharon junto a los dos prisioneros.

Víctor entró a la tienda y ayudó a levantarse a su esposa del suelo. La abrazó angustiado mientras besaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla. Tomó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos para consolarla. La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Dianne y Girodelle miraron asustados. Oscar entró corriendo, seguida por su padre, Isabelle estiró sus pequeños brazos para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Dianne que pasó?- preguntó la ex militar mientras besaba y abrazaba a Isabelle que temblaba en sus brazos.

-Se los llevaron...- la joven no dejaba de llorar aferrada a los brazos de su esposo –Los golpearon y se los llevaron, te buscaban a ti… los van a enjuiciar por traición.

-No puede ser…- la rubia sintió que las piernas no la sostendrían, alguien la afirmó devolviéndole la entereza que estaba a punto de perder, volteó a mirar, su padre la sostenía de un brazo.

-Debes tranquilizarte, no asustes a tu hija- el anciano habló con calma.

Ella asintió en silencio. –Debo llevar a Isabelle a casa- miró a Dianne –Te prometo que no permitiré que les pase nada- giró nuevamente a mirar a su padre. El hombre ya no estaba.

-Vamos- Víctor secó con cuidado las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por el rosto de su esposa y la tomó de la mano –Te acompañaremos, aquí no hay nada más que hacer.

* * *

Cada día era una tortura, Oscar no lograba conciliar el sueño ni comer; Bernard había insistido a diario en la cárcel para que lo dejaran ver a los detenidos pero sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos, no tenían noticias de André o Alain desde hace una semana. Caminó nerviosa por la habitación, se sentía a punto de perder la razón. Suaves golpes en la puerta la asustaron, abrió rápidamente para que Isabelle no despertara.

-Milady, el señor Chatelet la está esperando- le informó Anne.

Oscar no contestó y bajó corriendo las escaleras. -Bernard…. Dime por favor que has sabido algo de ellos- lo interrogó angustiada.

-Me confirmaron que aún están vivos al interior de la cárcel- se acercó a ella y trató de tranquilizarla tomándola de los brazos –El que estén aún vivos es una buena señal, los juicios y las ejecuciones son casi inmediatos.

-Me entregaré, es lo único que puede salvarlos...

-No puedes hacer eso, André jamás lo permitiría.

-No puedo quedarme a esperar que los maten- Oscar se sentó en uno de los sofás –Bernard... los van a matar... los van a matar...- repitió aterrada.

-Aún tenemos una última oportunidad- el político se sentó junto a ella –Mañana, a primera hora, me reuniré con Robespierre, ahora que sé que están vivos pediré clemencia para ellos, debes creerme, no descansaré hasta que logre algo.

-No puedo quedarme de manos cruzadas… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó.

-Por ahora no puedes hacer nada- apretó con cariño uno de sus brazos para infundirle confianza –Trata de descansar, mañana vendré a hablar contigo apenas tenga noticias.

Después de una noche en completa vigilia, debido a que Isabelle seguía con constantes pesadillas que la hacían despertar aterrada y llamar a gritos a André. Oscar se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y miró la taza de té que se enfriaba ante sus ojos, no fue capaz de probar bocado al desayuno. Observó a Isabelle, que comía en brazos de Gabrielle y sintió que su corazón se acongojaba, su hija estaba triste y desanimada. Apretó los puños con rabia, sentía crecer en su interior un odio que no podía controlar.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, la abuela de André entró y Oscar corrió a su encuentro. –Nana lo siento tanto- la abrazó -Te prometo que lo sacaré de ahí... no dejaré que nada le pase.

-Tranquila, mi niña- la anciana trató de consolarla –No sabías que esto pasaría- la guió de la mano hasta la mesa para que se sentara nuevamente –Traje algo que los ayudará cuando André sea puesto en libertad.

Oscar la miró sin entender. La Nana puso dos legajos de documentos frente a ella. La ex militar los empezó a revisar.

-No entiendo…- dijo mirándola llena de dudas –Son los títulos una propiedad en Arras y otra en Normandía.

-Así es- contestó la anciana.

-Pero están a tu nombre…. ¿Por qué me los entregas?- Oscar seguía sin entender.

-Hoy me los entregó tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?

-Son propiedades que alcanzó a salvar hace un par de años, antes de que le fueran arrebatadas por el Gobierno... las ocultó poniéndolas a mi nombre.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

-Hoy me lo informó, sólo lo supe cuando me pidió que te hiciera llegar estos documentos.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?…- Oscar movió la cabeza, en su estado de desesperación no podía entender nada.

-Cuando yo muera, estas propiedades pasarán a nombre de quien sea mi heredero, es decir a nombre de André y después de él a Isabelle… tu padre las guardó para ti, sabe que nosotros nos encargaremos de que estén en tus manos.

-Pero… No puedo aceptarlo...

-Debes irte de París con Isabelle en cuanto sea posible- Marrón Glacé tomó las manos de la mujer que había criado –Gracias a esto nadie las encontrará. Deja tu orgullo de lado y acepta la ayuda de tu padre.

-No puedo irme sin André- sus ojos se humedecieron –Nana no lo abandonaré...

-¡"Fançois"!- gritó Isabelle soltándose de los brazos de Gabrielle. Rosalie entró tras el niño por la puerta de la cocina. Los dos infantes salieron corriendo a jugar al jardín.

-¿Tienes noticias?- Oscar interrogó a Rosalie sin siquiera saludarla. Ella asintió pálida como un papel. –Dime que pasa, por favor- se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros -¿Por qué estás tú aquí y no Bernard?

-Él no pudo venir, temió que lo siguieran- la miró asustada –La reunión con Robespierre fue de cierta forma exitosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Robespierre intercedió por André y Alain debido a su cercanía con Bernard… pero... el duque de Orleans presentó documentos que los relacionaban contigo en el ejército para respaldar su teoría de que ellos te ayudaron, insiste en que ambos saben de tu paradero- suspiró con tristeza -Gracias a la ayuda que consiguió Bernard, les perdonaron la vida, pero no se marcharan sin castigo.

Oscar se sentó de golpe en la primera silla que estaba cerca de ella. –¿Cómo los castigarán?

-Estarán en prisión seis meses con posibilidad de salir en la mitad de tiempo si tienen buen comportamiento, Bernard quedó apelando a que rebajara la sentencia debido a su intachable pasado militar y argumentando lo peligroso que sería para ellos estar en prisión, pero antes de eso…

-¡¿Antes de eso qué?!

-Fueron sentenciados a recibir veinticinco latigazos cada uno a modo de escarmiento por haberse resistido al interrogatorio y haber golpeado a soldados de la República- Rosalie habló en apenas un murmullo.

-No puede ser…- Oscar la miró consternada, sintió que le faltaba el aire, trató de concentrarse en respirar pues tenía ganas de vomitar y la vista nublada. Después de unos segundos, cuando por fin logró dominar su cuerpo, levantó la mirada y vio a su adorada Nana llorando desconsolada mientras apretaba contra su boca un pañuelo para acallar sus sollozos.

* * *

 **Nueva nota: He notado que se mal entiende (o no se entiende) el tema del por qué Oscar presenta dudas o temores. Así que explicó este capítulo:**

 **Quién después de separarse puede dar vuelta la pagina de manera definitiva en tan poco tiempo? Eso habla de la poca seguridad en la vida? NO. Es más, habla de la nobleza que hay en el corazón, ya que es imposible no querer y sobre todo no sentir gratitud por alguien que te ayudó en el momento de más fragilidad.**

 **He puesto mucho cuidado en todo este fic, en relatar lo mejor posible y tratar de conservar la esencia de cada personaje, por lo que si consideran que no lo he hecho y que incluso estoy faltando el respeto a la obra o a los lectores, por favor no sigan leyendo porque esos comentarios con una falta de respeto hacia mi.**

 **Lo que planteo es una historia poco común pero coherente, ser valiente o decidida no es garantía de ser perfecta, sobre todo en temas románticos. Así que... si esta historia no cumple con sus expectativas en cuanto a shippeos, favor no continuar.**

 **Queridas todas, agradezco a cada una sus reviews y confieso que muero porque l*s nuev*s lector*s se apiaden de esta humilde aprendiz y dejen algún mensaje XD.**

 **¡No me odien por favor! Sólo he tratado de seguir la línea "histórica" y hacer todo lo más real posible, la época del terror fue espantosa, llena de peligros e intrigas políticas.**

 **OJO: La confesión de André en cuanto a su "castidad" está basada en información entregada por la misma Ikeda XD**

 **Gracias especiales a la maestra Eödriel que es una increíble ilustradora y me ayuda a destrabar enredos mentales…. Cada personaje se manda solo y no saben lo que cuesta encausarlos jajajajajaja**

 **Un abrazo y una vez más ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Pd: Y si van a dejar solo comentarios negativos, favor abstenerse, ser hater solo habla de lo pobres que somos.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hold My Heart (Sara Bareilles)**

I never meant to be the one to let you downIf anything, I thought I saw myself going firstI didn't know how to stick aroundHow to see anybody but me be getting hurt

I keep remembering the summer nightAnd the conversation breaking up the moodI didn't want to tell you you were rightLike the season changing, oh, I felt it too

Does anybody know how to hold my heartHow to hold my heart?I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soonI want to tell you so before the sun goes darkHow to hold my heartI don't want to let go, let go, let go of you

I'm not the kind to try to tell you liesBut the truth is you've been hiding from it tooI see it sneaking in behind your eyesSaying things no words could ever do

Does anybody know how to hold my heartHow to hold my heart?I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soonI want to tell you so before the sun goes darkHow to hold my heartI don't want to let go, let go, let go of you

Is anybody listening?'Cause I'm cryingIs anybody listening?

Does anybody know how to hold my heartHow to hold my heart?I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soonI want to tell you so before the sun goes darkHow to hold my heartI don't want to let go, let go, let go of you

* * *

 **París, Octubre de 1793**

Rodeada de un absoluto silencio y oscuridad, Oscar sólo era capaz de percibir el latido fuerte y acompasado de su corazón. Tratando de controlar la impaciencia que amenazaba con minar su tranquilidad, se asomó una vez más por la ventana. Escrutó la avenida, no habían señales de él o Bernard entre el gentío que continuaba circulando pese a ser de madrugada y a la pesada bruma de otoño que había caído sobre la ciudad.

-Ya está todo preparado en la habitación.

La voz de Anne la sobresaltó, rápidamente apretó los puños tratando de recobrar la calma antes de contestar. –Gracias, ve a descansar por favor… yo me haré cargo de todo-. La fiel doncella hizo una reverencia y desapareció por el pasillo de la casa. Miró nuevamente por la ventana. Después de poco más de dos meses, André y Alain habían sido liberados hace sólo unas horas. Bernard los había esperado para conducirlos directamente a la casa de Víctor y Dianne, evitando de esa manera cualquier tipo de acecho contra ella.

Un sutil ruido le indicó que alguien había ingresado a la casa por la puerta trasera. Volteó rápidamente y vio a André de pie en medio de la oscuridad. Durante unos segundos lo miró indecisa, apenas podía reconocerlo. Su barba había crecido cubriéndole casi la mitad del rostro, el cabello siempre dócil y brillante se veía opaco, descuidado, su impecable ropa estaba sucia y gastada. Aguantó un poco la respiración al ver que la misma parecía un par medidas más grande, estaba muy delgado. Nuevamente miró su rostro y se detuvo en sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos verdes que, pese a estar rodeados de oscuras ojeras, brillaban emocionados y contentos. -Te estaba esperando…- susurró acercándose a él. Se abrazaron con fuerza y en silencio durante largos minutos. Oscar apoyó con cuidado la cabeza sobre el pecho del padre de su hija, a pesar de lo delgado que estaba, lo encontró reconfortante y cálido. -¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó despacio y separándose unos centímetros.

-No- André sonrió –No tengo hambre- sus ojos estaban húmedos –Sólo quiero darme un baño.

-Está todo listo en tu habitación- lo tomó de la mano –Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. André agradeció el calor que había en la habitación en cuanto entró a la recamara. Mientras Oscar colocaba un nuevo leño en el hogar, él se cepilló meticulosamente los dientes, una vez terminada esa tarea se quitó la sucia ropa y la apiló con cuidado sobre una silla. Ella, tratando de darle un poco de intimidad, se esforzó en no mirarlo mientras encendía algunas palmatorias para iluminar un poco la alcoba. El ruido de él entrando al agua fue la señal para que ella se acercara y tomara la ropa sucia que estaba en la silla.

-Botaré todo… no quiero volver a ver nada de esto- dijo Oscar y lo miró de reojo antes de salir da la habitación. André asintió en silencio. Después de unos minutos regresó con vino, copas y un trozo de tarta de manzanas. En silencio dejó las cosas sobre una mesa y se acercó a la bañera. -Déjame ayudarte- tomó un recipiente y comenzó a enjuagar con cuidado su negro cabello, notó que André se movía incómodo, tratando de ocultar la espalda en el agua. Colocó con delicadeza una mano en su hombro y susurró –Déjame verte.

-No sé cómo luce- contestó él con voz ronca.

Oscar lo empujó hacia delante con cuidado y, usando un paño, comenzó a limpiarle la espalda. Sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver su perfecta piel surcada por recientes cicatrices de tono rojo violáceo. –No está mal- habló con tranquilidad –Las heridas ya están cicatrizadas… con el tiempo no serán más que líneas-. Había tomado la firme decisión de no desmoronarse frente a él, durante el tiempo transcurrido había llorado, oculta y en silencio, prácticamente a diario temiendo por su seguridad en la cárcel, ahora, simplemente sentía que debía permanecer firme y no demostrar la turbación que la había quebrantado durante los meses anteriores.

André asintió en silencio y relajó los hombros. -¿Cómo está Isabelle?- preguntó.

-Está durmiendo, Gabrielle la acompaña.

-¿Sigue asustada?

-Sí.

-Lo lamento tanto- André movió la cabeza con pesar –No pude evitar que presenciara todo lo que pasó…

-Estaremos bien- Oscar continuó lavando su espalda –Tengo la certeza de que estaremos bien- insistió.

André asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. –Necesito afeitarme- habló después de unos segundos. Oscar se puso de pie rápido y le entregó su navaja. Se sentó en el suelo y afirmó un pequeño espejó frente a su rostro. -No estoy invalido- sonrió él mientras la miraba –Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Sé que puedes, pero quiero ayudarte- contestó tranquila. Observó en silencio como el padre de su hija cortaba con cuidado el vello excesivamente largo y lo dejaba con pulcritud sobre un paño de lino. Después de esa tediosa tarea, se esparció jabón en el rostro y comenzó a rasurarse de forma rápida y precisa, una vez que terminó la miró.

-¿Me acerco a la imagen que recordabas?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí- Oscar acarició con el dorso de la mano la suave mejilla mientras sonreía –Eres el mismo de siempre- se levantó para dejar el espejo en una mesa mientras él salía de la bañera. Al mirarlo nuevamente lo vio sentado en una silla con la sábana de baño envuelta en la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello, pudo contar cada una de sus costillas, vio algunos moretones sobre su torso. Se acercó y le quitó la toalla que mantenía en las manos. –Deja que yo lo haga-. En silencio comenzó a secar con cuidado el negro cabello, una vez que quitó el exceso de agua, lo cepilló lentamente hasta que lo vio brillar como siempre.

-Me estás mimando demasiado- la miró divertido mientras pasaba metódicamente las manos por su cabeza tratando de ordenar su pelo.

Oscar no contestó y le entregó un camisón limpio que estaba calentándose cerca del fuego. Mientras André se lo colocaba sirvió dos copas de vino. -Debes comer algo.

-No tengo hambre… sólo necesito descansar, estoy agotado.

-Trata de comer- insistió –Tienes que comenzar a recuperar peso o enfermarás.

André se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la pequeña mesa. Probó un par de bocados de la tarta de manzanas y cerró los ojos extasiado.-Había olvidado este sabor- dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

Oscar sonrió y se sentó frente a él mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. -¿Quién te acompañó hasta aquí?

-Girodelle- André bebió un poco de vino.

-¿Cómo está Alain?

-Está bien… aunque un poco más golpeado que yo… su carácter no fue de mucha ayuda en la celda- André sonrió -Ahora se quedó con Dianne- tomó otro bocado de tarta –Ella se negó rotundamente a que regresara solo a su casa.

-Tiene razón- sonrió con dulzura al ver como André cerraba nuevamente los ojos disfrutando la comida.

-No puedo comer más- alejó el plato –Es suficiente por hoy.

Ella asintió en silencio, estaba consciente de la hambruna que azotaba las prisiones y el aspecto de André indicaba que había comido solo lo necesario para no perecer durante todo el tiempo que había estado detenido. –Descansa, faltan pocas horas para que amanezca- dijo poniéndose de pie –Isabelle despierta temprano y querrá verte, te ha esperado ansiosa cada día.

André asintió sonriendo. Cuando Oscar se disponía a salir de la habitación, llevando consigo la ropa mojada, la tomó de un brazo para que se detuviera un momento. –Gracias…- susurró mirándola a los ojos. Ella sólo sonrió.

A pesar de su aparente calma, Oscar no pudo ir a dormir, pues los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo, la felicidad de tener a André en casa y la tranquilidad de verlo en relativas buenas condiciones, se mezclaban con la incertidumbre por el futuro que los esperaba y la rabia por las injusticias que continuaba presenciando. Tratando de tranquilizarse, se quedó sentada en la cocina bebiendo una copa de vino. Después de un par de horas, subió las escaleras nuevamente y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de André, procurando no despertarlo.

El sonido de su suave respiración la tranquilizó, acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó a observarlo en medio de la oscuridad. Poco a poco su corazón comenzó a serenarse, sólo en ese momento permitió que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, lamentando cada herida sobre la espalda del hombre que amaba, por su delgadez, por las marcas de golpes en su cuerpo y por todo el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de ella en el intento de protegerla una vez más. Perdió la noción del tiempo observándolo dormir, en algún momento de la madrugada lo vio revolverse intranquilo entre las sábanas, rápidamente se quitó las botas y chaqueta para acostarse a su lado antes de que él despertara por completo, en cuanto se acercó sintió como las grandes manos de André recorrieron su espalda acercándola a su cuerpo. Sus maravillosos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente.

-Todo está bien… Ya estás en casa- susurró Oscar mirándolo a los ojos. No hizo falta hablar más. Ambos sabían todo lo que implicaba esa frase. Él asintió en silencio y hundiendo el rostro en el rubio cabello de ella, volvió a dormir aferrado a su cintura.

Al despertar estaba solo en la habitación, la luz del sol lo cegó por un momento. Se levantó rápido, comió frugalmente y salió al jardín guiado por la cristalina risa de Isabelle. Lo primero que vio fue a Oscar sosteniendo a su hija en sus brazos para ayudarla a llegar a la rama de un árbol, la niña trataba de sacar algunas hojas. Se acercó en silencio.

Cuando Isabelle lo vio, abrazó asustada a su madre, Oscar volteó y sonrió en su dirección dejando a su hija en el suelo. La niña se aferró a sus piernas mientras miraba atentamente a André. -Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo…- lo tranquilizó –Estuvo muy asustada…- se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su hija para tener toda su atención –André está bien- acarició los negros bucles, la niña asintió en silencio y soltándose de sus piernas se concentró en jugar con algunas piedras que recogió del suelo. La ex militar se acercó al padre de su hija –Tengo algo que decirte… acompáñame por favor- caminó hasta la pequeña mesa que había en la galería exterior. Una vez que él se sentó frente a ella habló nuevamente -Abandonemos París- lo miró fijo –Pensaba irme sola con Isabelle… pero ahora quisiera que nos acompañaras, las circunstancias son diferentes...

-¿A qué te refieres?- André la miró sin entender.

-Tenemos una propiedad en Arras y otra en Normandía a nuestra disposición- Oscar sostuvo su mirada –Mi padre las ocultó del Gobierno poniéndolas a nombre de tu abuela.

-No quiero aceptar nada de tu padre.

-Lo hizo por Isabelle...

-No confió en él ni en sus razones- insistió él.

-André, por favor… Te entiendo y también siento lo mismo- miró a su hija, la niña seguía jugando lejos de ellos –Pero lo he pensado mucho y ya no podemos permanecer aquí.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento, la mirada de André estaba cargada de desconfianza.

-Empecemos de nuevo… juntos y lejos de todo- Oscar habló –Isabelle se aterra cada vez que ve a alguien con uniforme militar, prácticamente no puedo salir de aquí sin temer ser aprehendida…- bajó la vista apesadumbrada -Y siento pánico de tan sólo pensar que vuelvan a irrumpir en la imprenta y te apresen nuevamente- se movió con rapidez para tomar la mano que él tenía apoyada sobre la superficie de la mesa –Por favor… - le apretó la mano -Podemos mudarnos a Arras, naciste ahí, te gusta el campo... es una localidad que siempre necesita trabajo, podemos ayudar de alguna forma, somos personas preparadas y…- respiró profundo -Estaremos por fin lejos de todo lo que nos ha lastimado- insistió con vehemencia.

André permaneció en silencio por unos momentos y mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Isabelle sobre sus rodillas, se sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo. La niña trataba de subir sobre su regazo. De forma rápida la levantó del suelo y la acomodó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Duele?- preguntó su hija mientras tocaba con uno de sus pequeños dedos su cabeza.

-No- sonrió –No me duele-. La niña asintió y se acomodó para jugar con los botones de su chaleco, André la abrazó con cuidado mientras acariciaba sus suaves rizos. Después de unos minutos habló nuevamente. –No lo sé… Déjame hablar con Alain… somos socios.

-Piénsalo por favor… aquí estamos en constante peligro… no descansarán hasta encontrarme y no puedo permitir que te arriesgues nuevamente por mí- insistió la mujer.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pidas…- Isabelle apoyó suavemente la cabeza sobre su pecho buscando su calor. Él besó sus cabellos –Iré a la imprenta a hablar con Alain.

La niña se incorporó violentamente en sus brazos. -No no no- movió la cabeza agitando sus negros bucles –No vaya allá… es malo... "hombes" malos- lo miró asustada. André la miró con tristeza y asintió para tranquilizarla.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte…- Oscar esperó que André volteara a mirarla antes de continuar –Su majestad será ejecutada en una semana…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo lamento…- André la tomó de la mano sin dejar de abrazar a Isabelle –De verdad lo lamento… ¿Has tenido noticias de Fersen?

-¿Pappa?- la niña lo miró sonriendo.

-Sí… tu pappa…- André contestó a su hija.

-No… no he sabido nada de él- la mirada de Oscar se humedeció –Le escribí en cuanto supe de su condena… pero no he recibido respuesta de él ni de Sofía.

* * *

Durante la semana transcurrida, Oscar finalmente logró convencer a André de entregarle su parte del negocio a Alain y mudarse juntos a Arras. Pese a los resquemores de ambos, esa opción era la única viable en esos momentos. Era imperante alejarse de París y de todo el peligro que la ciudad significaba para ellos.

Ambos habían escogido la triste fecha de la ejecución de Maria Antonieta para salir de la ciudad. El caos provocado por la celebración posterior a la ejecución los ayudaría a viajar sin ser acosados por los militares, pues todos estarían pendientes de lo que ocurriese en el centro. Ese día, temprano en la mañana, André entró a la imprenta evitando a la multitud que corría, exaltada y llena de júbilo, hacia la _Plaza de la Revolución(1)_.

-¿Dianne que haces aquí?- preguntó preocupado –Hoy más que nunca debieras estar lejos del centro de la ciudad.

-Quise venir temprano a ayudarte- la joven sonrió –Pero no te preocupes, Víctor llegará en cualquier momento… además no estoy sola, Alain está en la sala de la prensa revisando los últimos pedidos antes de cerrar.

-Te lo agradezco pero no era necesario... Sólo vine a buscar algunas cosas antes de marcharnos- André abrió la puerta de la oficina para sacar los escritos que quería llevar consigo a Arras. Se apresuró en reunir rápidamente las cosas que necesitaba.

-André…- Dianne abrió la puerta después de unos minutos –Acaban de dejar esto para ti- extendió un sobre pulcramente sellado.

-¿Para mí?- lo recibió extrañado. Sus manos temblaron al ver los documentos que estaban dentro del sobre -¿Quién te entregó esto?- salió rápido de la oficina, encontró a Alain en la recepción.

-Pensé que hoy viajabas- lo saludó extrañado ante su presencia.

-Vine por unas cosas- contestó distraído – Dianne… ¿Quién te entregó esto?- insistió André -¿Fue un mensajero?

La joven lo miró nerviosa –No... Fue un hombre pero no parecía un mensajero.

-¿De qué hablan?- interrumpió Alain al ver como André abría la puerta y miraba en todas direcciones. André le entregó los documentos, los revisó. –Es un acta de divorcio…- lo miró confundido.

-¿Cómo era el hombre que te los entregó?- insistió André.

-Alto, muy alto y apuesto, cabello castaño, ojos grises… elegante- retorció nerviosa sus manos –Lamento no haberte avisado… sólo me pidió que te los entregara y se marchó antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-No te preocupes…- André arrebató de las manos de Alain los documentos –Fersen está aquí… debo avisarle a Oscar- tomó su chaqueta, se guardó el sobre en uno de los bolsillos y salió corriendo del lugar.

-o-

Oscar terminó de colocar sobre la carreta que transportaría las cosas que llevarían a Arras las últimas maletas. Habían decidido trasladar lo estrictamente necesario, una vez que llegaran a destino y vieran el estado de la propiedad, decidirían que más hacía falta. Lo importante era salir lo antes posible de París. Le dolía profundamente irse sin poder hacer algo por María Antonieta, pero Isabelle y André era su prioridad, y también se debía a ellos. Ajustó con fuerza las últimas sogas de seguridad. Se asustó cuando la mano de André la tomó sorpresivamente de un brazo guiándola rápido hacia el interior de la casa. -¿Qué pasa?- sintió miedo al ver su rostro preocupado.

-Fersen está aquí- André le extendió el sobre había que había recibido.

Oscar se sentó torpemente en uno de los sillones. –¿Estás seguro?- comenzó a leer los papeles, sus manos temblaron al leer el acta de divorcio ya firmada por él, revisó el segundo documento, era una renuncia a la paternidad de Isabelle, también firmada. En ambos documentos sólo faltaba su firma. Sus ojos se humedecieron al leer el último documento, era la copia legalizada de un testamento a nombre de Isabelle Grandier, dejó caer sobre sus piernas los pliegos y miró nerviosa a André –¿Lo viste?

-No, Dianne los recibió… salí a buscarlo pero no lo encontré.

Después de permanecer en silencio durante unos segundos se puso de pie. -Sé dónde encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde vas?- André la detuvo de un brazo.

-Debo evitar que cometa una locura.

-Oscar, no…- la tomó de las manos –Hoy menos que nunca puedes arriesgarte.

-Gracias a él Isabelle y yo estamos vivas…- lo miro a los ojos –Debes confiar en mi, puedo cuidarme sola y cuando lo encuentre, Axel no permitirá que nada me ocurra… jamás dejará que me apresen.

-No puedo dejarte ir sola…- insistió André.

-Quédate con Isabelle…- soltó sus manos y tomó su rostro –Debes quedarte con ella… regresaré, te lo prometo- besó sus labios con suavidad –Debo ir…- insistió –Es algo que tengo que hacer… debo hablar con él, no puedo dejarlo solo en estos momentos.

André apoyó su frente contra la de ella y asintió con pesar. –¿Te cuidarás?- susurró contra su boca.

-Lo haré, te prometo que me cuidaré- se separó lentamente del padre de su hija y salió de la casa mientras se abrigaba con una capa y sombrero.

* * *

 **Stay (Sara Bareilles)**

Saturday, empty room, filled with people

It don't mean a thing to

You and I, holding hands

Nobody knows, nobody understands

I don't care for sunlight

That only means it's over

And I'm in no mood for that

Stay tonight

Don't come morning, don't come light

They may be lies, say it, say that we'll be alright

If we stay tonight

My hands are shaking

This is a complicated love with me

Keep your eyes closed, I've seen it baby

I've seen where this goes

Stay tonight

Don't come morning, don't come light

They may be lies, but say that we'll be alright

If we stay tonight

Gonna feel it baby

Oh I don't wanna cry

I know we'll get to tomorrow and say goodbye

That's what I'm asking for

Tonight

Stay tonight

Don't come morning, don't come light

They may be lies but say that we'll be alright

Say that we're gonna be alright

Tonight

* * *

Oscar caminó de prisa entre la muchedumbre, el tumulto era cada vez mayor. Escuchó como la gente gritaba abucheos, ofensas y amenazas, a la reina caída en desgracia desde los balcones y tejados, se sentía absorbida por tanta gente. A empujones logró acercarse a la _Plaza de la Revolución(1)_. Continuó empujando con todas sus fuerzas a quienes cerraban su paso mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperada. Un empellón casi la hizo caer al suelo. Sintió que una fuerte mano la afirmaba ayudándola a levantarse, alzó la vista para agradecer.

-Debes tener cuidado- Alain sonrió –Si caes, morirás aplastada por la turba- hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando un cuerpo que yacía inerte a unos pocos metros.

Ella asintió -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te seguí- Alain encogió los hombros –Eres obstinada y cuando estas en ese estado también eres predecible.

-¿André te lo pidió?

-No fue necesario, sabía que no dejarías que él te acompañara… a mí, no me lo puedes prohibir- empujó a uno de los hombres que estaban delante de ella y que les obstruía el paso –Permaneceré a una distancia prudente- agregó mientras la ayudaba a avanzar.

Oscar asintió y continuó tratando de adelantar entre el tumulto. Cuando estuvo cerca del cadalso, ubicado al centro de la plaza, levantó la vista. Con dolor vio a Maria Antonieta de pie frente a la muchedumbre. Estaba muy delgada y se veía más pequeña de lo que recordaba, le impactó ver que ya no quedaba rastro de su magnífica cabellera rubia. La mujer, ahora lucía un cabello opaco y totalmente encanecido, cortado a la altura de la nuca. Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda. Pese a que jamás la había visto tan frágil y desvalida, admiró su postura serena y digna. Miró su demacrado rostro, sus enormes y claros ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y fijos en un punto. Reparó en que movía suavemente la cabeza en señal de negación. Buscó rápidamente hacia donde dirigía su mirada la monarca y reconoció de inmediato a Fersen, su espalda ancha era inconfundible y sobrepasaba en altura a la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban. Comenzó a avanzar empujando con fuerza a quienes la rodeaban, estaba a sólo a unos metros de él. Miró nuevamente hacia el patíbulo. Maria Antonieta era empujada con violencia en dirección a la guillotina mientras ella continuaba mirando hacia la multitud, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la desesperación en sus ojos le hizo recordar su última petición _"No permitas que vea cuando me maten"_ , Oscar asintió con el corazón destrozado mientras la miraba por última vez. Con esfuerzo estiró su mano por encima de las personas que aún la separaban de Fersen y con fuerza lo tomó de un brazo, obligándolo a voltearse hacia ella. Cogió impulso y pudo acercarse a él.

-No mires… por favor no mires- susurró junto a su boca mientras le tapaba con las manos los oídos y lo forzaba a bajar la cabeza hacia ella. Apoyó su frente contra la de él y le sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza para evitar que volteara a mirar hacia el cadalso. Fersen apenas reaccionaba, parecía perdido, sus hermosos ojos grises estaban vacíos y llenos de lágrimas –Axel, mírame a mí- insistió Oscar cubriéndole los oídos de forma desesperada, necesitaba que él mantuviera su atención en ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando escuchó el sonido de la hoja metálica chocando contra la madera del degolladero, los vítores de la muchedumbre los estremecieron. Sintió como las rodillas de Fersen se doblaban mientras la gente que trataba de avanzar en dirección a donde la cabeza de Maria Antonieta era exhibida.

Respiró profundo para evitar las náuseas que la invadieron. Un codazo hizo trastabillar a Fersen haciendo que su sombrero cayera al suelo dejando su rostro y cabeza totalmente descubiertos. Él, trató de mirar nuevamente hacia la guillotina.

-¡Vamos!- gritó para que la oyera mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a avanzar. Preocupada, percibió que la gente comenzaba a observarlos, se quitó rápidamente su sombrero y se lo colocó a él mientras le hablaba en el oído –Si nos descubren moriremos… tú y yo- él la miró recobrando un poco la cordura perdida –No podemos hacerle eso a Isabelle- insistió mientras lo obligaba a avanzar entre la gente. No le gustaba manipularlo, pero era la única forma que tenía en esos momentos de hacerlo reaccionar.

Un fuerte empujón la hizo tropezar, Fersen reaccionó por un momento y la tomó rápidamente de la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo. Comenzaron a avanzar en contra de la multitud, todos, a excepción de ellos, se dirigían hacia el centro de la plaza. Oscar levantó la vista y vio un callejón despejado. -¡Continúa caminando… no te detengas!- tiró de la mano del sueco en esa dirección. Una vez que estuvieron a resguardo, miró frenética hacia la multitud, a lo lejos vio que Alain levantaba la mano para comunicarle que estaba bien antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas?- tomó de los brazos a Fersen. El hombre tenía la vista perdida nuevamente, al no recibir respuesta insistió zamarreándolo con fuerza para que reaccionara -¿Dónde te estás quedando?- el conde balbuceó la dirección de una posada. Sin soltarlo de la mano, avanzó por las calles llenas de gente mientras lo obligaba a moverse.

Llegaron al lugar de destino moviéndose entre callejuelas. Entraron a la posada y fueron directamente a la habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Fersen cayó de rodillas al suelo y sus hombros comenzaron a estremecerse mientras derramaba en silencio todas las lágrimas contenidas. Oscar se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho tratando de consolarlo.

-La mataron- sollozó el conde contra su pecho –No pude salvarla… lo intenté tanto y no pude.

-Shhhhh, lo sé...– Oscar susurró contra su cabello tratando de calmarlo –Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos- apretó con fuerza sus hombros tratando de sostenerlo. Comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad.

-No fue suficiente- Fersen susurró después de unos minutos con apenas un hilo de voz –No fue suficiente… la mataron para exhibirla como un trofeo, como si fuera un animal en una fiesta de caza- comenzó a hablar de forma inconexa y en estado catatónico –Estaba asustada… se veía tan frágil… estaba llorando… estaba aterrada… su cabello… su hermoso cabello…- se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza contra las piernas de Oscar mientras pesadas lágrimas seguían brotando sin control de sus hermosos ojos –La trataron como a un animal… estaba muy delgada… la torturaron… estaba tan asustada... mi Josefina estaba aterrada- repetía contra la tela de los pantalones de la madre de Isabelle.

Oscar comenzó a peinar con los dedos el cabello de Fersen de forma suave y repetitiva, tratando de tranquilizarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver algunas hebras plateadas intercaladas entre sus sedosos mechones color miel. La desesperación también lo había hecho encanecer de forma temprana. Después de un rato, al notar su respiración pesada sobre las piernas, se inclinó para mirar su rostro, se había dormido agotado por las lágrimas y el descontrol. Le habló en el oído. -Axel- tocó su hombro –Vamos a la cama.

Él se incorporó con dificultad y absolutamente carente de voluntad la siguió hacia donde lo guiaba. Oscar movió las mantas y con cuidado lo desvistió hasta dejarlo únicamente vestido con la camisa y calzas, hizo lo mismo con ella, con suavidad y en silencio lo empujó obligándolo a tumbarse entre las sábanas para recostarse a su lado. Fersen apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se abrazó a ella.

Después de un rato, y una vez que comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido, la rubia se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido. Tomó las llaves que estaban encima de un aparador y salió de la habitación dejándolo encerrando.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su casa, faltaban pocas horas para que el sol se pusiera. Abrió la puerta y encontró a André esperándola, corrió a sus brazos y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras él la estrechaba contra su pecho. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. Lentamente se separó de él y habló mirándolo a los ojos. -No puedo viajar hoy contigo.

-¿Qué?- André la miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Debes irte y seguir con todo lo que habíamos planificado- colocó una de sus manos en su rostro y lo acarició con cariño –No puedo dejarlo solo… en unos días me reuniré contigo y con nuestra hija.

-Oscar… no hagas esto- la miró lleno de dolor –Por favor, no lo hagas.

-No puedo abandonarlo ahora… entiéndeme por favor- le suplicó besando sus manos –André, por favor entiéndeme.

-No puedo dejarte aquí- se separó de ella –¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?

-Debes confiar en mi- tomó el sobre que aún estaba sobre una mesa y lo colocó entre las manos de él –Te prometo que firmaré esto una vez que nos reunamos en Arras… créeme por favor… ahí formaremos nuestra familia. Pero necesito quedarme aquí unos días… No puedo abandonar a Axel ahora.

-Te esperaré aquí… no viajaré sin ti- insistió André.

-Deben irse ahora- Oscar insistió –Hoy es el mejor día para que salgan de la ciudad, es más, que no viajen conmigo es más seguro para todos- tomó nuevamente sus manos –Llévate a nuestra hija y ponla a salvo, tienes que sacarla de aquí.

-Me estás arrancando el corazón- André la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Perdóname - apoyó la frente en su pecho –Perdóname por favor... te lo suplico- susurró –Tú me entiendes, sé que me entiendes.

-Oscar…

-Se lo debemos- lo interrumpió –Cuando le pediste ayuda Axel, no dudó en cuidarme y salvarme de morir o de volverme loca… - insistió.

-Pero ahora lo quieres…- André la miró a los ojos –¿Cómo me puedes pedir que te deje en brazos de alguien que puede arrebatarte de los míos?

-Cree en mi- lo miró suplicante –Arras está muy cerca de Bélgica, cuando Axel esté listo para regresar, me iré con él para asegurarme de que está a salvo y volveré a ti- lo besó con suavidad en los labios, André tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con desesperación.

Se separaron lentamente para mirarse en silencio durante unos minutos, finalmente él asintió. -Te estaré esperando- el impresor besó su frente -¿Qué le diremos a Isabelle?

-Hablaré con ella… ¿Dónde está?

-En el jardín con Gabrielle.

Oscar se separó de él y fue en busca de su hija.

Después de hablar con la niña, que se rehusaba a entender razones, la ex comandante preparó un pequeño bolso de viaje para ella y subió a su hija al carruaje que la llevaría a Arras. Se alejó y afirmó las riendas de su caballo mientras veía como la pequeña berlina conducida por André se alejaba, rezó para que llegaran sanos y salvos a su destino. Ajustó su bolso de viaje a la montura y se dirigió de regreso a la posada.

Abrió la puerta despacio, respiró tranquila al ver que Fersen continuaba dormido. Entró en silencio a la habitación y acomodó sus cosas junto a las de él. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó frente a la ventana a mirar el atardecer.

En cuanto anocheció, cubrió con una manta la ventana para protegerlos de los vidrios en caso de que lanzaran proyectiles y encendió un pequeño candelero, buscó entre las cosas de Fersen hasta que encontró plumas y esquelas. Comenzó a escribirle a Sofía, tenía que comunicarle que su hermano estaba bien. El ruido de disparos en la calle la alertó, miró la cama y vio a Fersen sentado con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una de sus manos, él negó con la cabeza. Le acercó un vaso con agua, él negó una vez más mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Después de unos minutos, se acostó nuevamente en silencio mientras ella lo cubría con las sábanas.

-o-

Hans Axel Von Fersen despertó completamente desorientado, abrió los ojos y vio la puerta de la habitación, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Un aroma familiar lo hizo voltear. En cuanto giró en la cama, vio el rubio cabello de Oscar revuelto sobre la almohada, con delicadeza le quitó del rostro un suave mechón ondulado que cubría parte de su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos despacio. En cuanto se encontraron sus miradas sonrió.

-¿Ya amaneció?- la rubia se incorporó un poco.

-No lo sé- contestó Fersen desorientado.

Oscar se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana, movió unos centímetros la manta que cubría los vidrios. –Aún no amanece- el ruido de la gente celebrando en la calle los había confundido haciéndoles creer que era de día, dejó caer la manta. Regresó junto a él.

-Están celebrando su muerte- murmuró el sueco con la mirada oscura y húmeda, sus fuertes hombros temblaron nuevamente.

-Ellos no la conocieron como nosotros, no saben lo que hacen- Oscar tomó una de sus manos tratando de consolarlo.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que me descubrieran durante su ejecución?- la mirada de Fersen estaba fija en las sábanas –No me importa morir.

-Estás hablando desde el dolor- apretó la mano que aun sostenía entre las suyas –Axel… No sabes lo que dices.

-Lo sé muy bien- la miró molesto y lleno de rabia –Dime… ¿Qué me detiene aquí?- al ver que Oscar lo miraba en silencio, la tomó de la barbilla con una de sus grandes manos –Ya ni siquiera te tengo a ti… ya no tengo nada… estaría mejor muerto.

-No digas eso- movió su rostro con suavidad para que la soltara –No vuelvas a repetir eso.

-Te liberé de mi- la miró con seriedad –Te liberé a ti y a Isabelle- ella se estremeció al percibir tanto dolor en su mirada –Ya no es mi hija- su voz sonó ronca. Una fuerte bofetada lo hizo volver la cara.

-No hables así- lo reprendió –No hay día en que ella no pregunte por ti- Fersen continuó con la cabeza abajo y en silencio –No te la he quitado ni lo haré… sólo te pedí tiempo para poder explicarle lo que pasa- él continuó en silencio y sin mirarla, Oscar tomó su rostro para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos –Axel, tienes dos hijos que te necesitan… debes permanecer con vida y entero por ellos- vio como sus hermosos ojos grises se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más –¿Qué pasaría si cualquiera de ellos te necesita y tú no estás?- revolvió con cariño su cabello tratando de acomodarlo con las manos –Sabes que entiendo por lo que estás pasando… me viste pasar por lo mismo- apoyó su frente con la de él –Créeme… tienes razones para seguir viviendo.

Fersen se acercó en silencio a su boca y habló contra sus labios. –Apenas puedo respirar- la besó con suavidad.

-Lo sé- Oscar apoyó una mano en el pecho de él, justo sobre su corazón.

-Aún te amo- el sueco la besó nuevamente, ella respondió su beso.

-Lo sé- contestó la rubia mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-La asesinaron como a un animal…- él habló con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo sé…- susurró ella con pesar.

-No sé qué hacer… Oscar no sé qué hacer- Fersen cerró los ojos -Temo enloquecer de dolor.

-Ven… descansemos un poco- lo tomó de la mano guiándolo para que se acostara junto a ella. Se abrazaron, aferrándose uno al otro hasta que se durmieron nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar salió muy temprano en busca de una oficina postal. Quería enviar correspondencia a Sofia y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría mientras se quedaba con Fersen. Una vez finalizado todo lo que debía hacer, emprendió el regreso a la posada. A medida que se internaba en el tumulto, levantó el cuello de su capa y ajustó su sombrero tratando de pasar desapercibida. La gente aún caminaba en las calles, la mayoría de ellos estaban borrachas o enfrascadas en algún acto delictual, era cerca del mediodía y las celebraciones por la ejecución de María Antonieta no cesaban. Entró al hostal y subió directo a la habitación. Apenas abrió la puerta vio sobre la mesa la bandeja con el desayuno tal como la había dejado.

-No has comido nada- colgó su capa en un perchero de la pared.

-No tengo hambre- contestó Fersen mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Tampoco te has bañado- miró la tina que había pedido preparar, estaba intacta.

-¿Dónde estabas?- el sueco dio media vuelta para mirarla –Es peligroso que estés sola en la calle, sé que te buscan- la miró molesto.

-Fui a dejar una carta para Sofía, quería avisarle que estabas bien- Oscar se quitó los guantes y lo miró desafiante –¿Cómo sabes que me buscan?

-Nunca ha dejado de preocuparme lo que te pase- Fersen se sirvió una copa de vino –Sabes que tengo los medios para estar al pendiente de ti y de Isabelle.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber?- Oscar miró la copa que él sostenía en la mano.

-No cambies de tema- contestó molesto y bebió el contenido de la copa de golpe –No vuelvas a salir sola.

-No necesito de tus sermones, sé cómo cuidarme- Oscar dejó sobre la mesa los guantes que aún sostenía entre las manos.

-¿Cuando comenzarás a actuar con cuidado?... Acaso no te basta con que André haya tenido que pagar con cárcel el protegerte- Fersen se sirvió otra copa.

-No te atrevas a hablar de él…- Oscar se acercó desafiante –Tampoco te atrevas a insinuar que no me importa su seguridad.

-¡¿Por qué sigues arriesgándote?!- la tomó con fuerza de un brazo mientras dejaba la copa servida sobre la mesa –¡No entiendes que no soportaría perderte a ti también!- la acercó hacia su cuerpo con brusquedad.

-¡Axel, suéltame!- trató de zafarse –¡Me estás lastimando!

-¡Estoy cansado de temer por tu seguridad! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan temeraria y obstinada?!- su mirada estaba cargada de rabia.

-¿Por qué estamos discutiendo?- Oscar puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la mano que continuaba afirmando su brazo –Axel… suéltame- insistió.

-Lo siento- el alto hombre dejó caer la mano y se sentó pesadamente en una silla. Tomó nuevamente la copa de vino que había dejado y la bebió en silencio.

Oscar se acercó y le quitó la copa de la mano. Puso frente a él un plato con buñuelos y tomando una tetera de loza le sirvió té. –Come por favor… estás muy delgado.

-No puedo comer- murmuró Fersen mirando la comida –Simplemente, no puedo hacerlo- se lamentó.

Ella acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado. –Me quedaré contigo hasta que estés en condiciones de viajar- tomó sus manos –Debes tratar de recuperarte y volver a ser el de siempre.

-Jamás seré el mismo de antes- la mirada del conde estaba húmeda –Tú mejor que nadie me puedes entender.

-Lo sé… pero debes intentarlo- Oscar insistió.

-Isabelle… ¿Cómo está?- sus ojos grises brillaron por un momento al nombrar a la niña.

-Está bien…- la rubia sonrió con dulzura –Pronto cumplirá cuatro años… ha crecido mucho.

-¿Recuerdas que viajaríamos a América cuando ella cumpliera cuatro años?- preguntó Fersen con tristeza.

-Sí… lo recuerdo- Oscar bajó la vista apesadumbrada.

-¿Me dejarás volver a verla?

-Ella viajó a Arras junto a André… viviremos ahí, estaremos muy cerca de ti- levantó una mano y acarició su apuesto rostro –Pasaremos a verla cuando regreses a Bélgica… lo prometo- le alegró ver que los hermosos ojos grises de Fersen se iluminaban –Isabelle te extraña mucho, pregunta constantemente por ti.

-Mi pequeña... ¿Ya aceptó a André?

-No totalmente- Oscar movió la cabeza con pesar –Ha sido un proceso lento y difícil- suspiró cansada –Es mi culpa… no he sabido enfrentar toda la situación, he estado confundida durante tanto tiempo que no he podido hablarle de él como su padre… durante mucho no supe que hacer, de cierta forma aún me siento tu esposa- terminó de hablar en apenas un susurro y levantó la vista.

-¿Firmaste los documentos que dejé en la imprenta?

-No… no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, en cuanto supe que estabas en París corrí a buscarte- sus ojos se humedecieron –Sentí terror de que te ocurriera algo.

-¿Los firmarás?- Fersen levantó con uno de los dedos su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras pesadas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. -¿Aún me amas?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo... ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo lo que pasamos?- Oscar levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de su aún marido.

-Pero tu amor por André es más grande que el que sientes por mí…- dijo Fersen con pesar.

-Es diferente…- tomó una de las grandes y bien cuidadas manos del conde sueco para colocarla sobre una de sus mejillas, cerró los ojos por un momento para sentir su tacto tan familiar. Después de unos segundos continuó hablando –Tú y yo podemos vivir el uno sin el otro aunque nos amemos, tú puedes vivir sin mí, ya lo has hecho… en cambio con André no podemos vivir separados, simplemente no podemos, es algo que no sé cómo explicar, me duele vivir sin él…

-Aún eres mi esposa- Fersen se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente.

-Aún lo soy…- contestó ella contra sus labios.

-Te necesito- la levantó hábilmente de la silla y tomándola entre sus brazos la llevó a la cama con un rápido movimiento.

El conde, que conocía el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba con él de memoria y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla responder sin reservas, se recostó sobre ella y apretó con sus manos sus caderas para presionarlas contra las de él mientras la besaba en el cuello, cuando la escuchó jadear, la hizo girar para dejarla sentada sobre su regazo y enredó las manos en su cabello. -Comparte mi cama- le susurró al oído. Antes de que ella contestara aprisionó suavemente los pequeños pechos de la ex militar acariciándola con ardor.

-Axel...- susurró ella mientras se afirmaba de sus hombros y comenzaba a moverse instintivamente sobre él. Dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando él la apretó nuevamente contra sus caderas, obligándola a sentir como la deseaba. Lo besó con desesperación. Se separó unos instantes de él para tomar aire –Te aprovechas de que no tengo voluntad en tus brazos- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Fersen la hizo rodar nuevamente sobre la cama, se levantó para quitarse la camisa, de un solo tirón abrió la fina blusa de ella para hundir el rostro en su escote. Oscar lo tiró del pelo para acercarlo a su rostro, lo besó con pasión y entrega. Él se apartó de ella unos segundos para desatar los pantalones de ambos. Detuvo sus avances cuando vio que ella dejaba caer las manos sobre la cama y se alejaba de él.

Se separaron lentamente y sin palabras.

Axel se recostó a su lado y miró el techo de la habitación en silencio, en cuanto recobró el ritmo de su respiración habló.

-Te entiendo, no es necesario que me lo digas... Si continuamos, después te arrepentirás…- rodó sobre un costado y apoyándose en uno de sus brazos la miró –No puedes negarte a mis caricias… pero después te arrepentirás tanto que terminarás odiándome.- Oscar asintió mientras miraba el techo de la habitación. Fersen se acostó nuevamente sobre la espalda y permaneció en silencio.

-Axel lo lamento…- ella habló después de un rato -No debimos haber hecho esto aunque lo deseáramos- unió con cuidado su blusa desgarrada.

-Ya no es lo mismo para ti- contestó el sueco en apenas un murmullo y con los ojos cerrados.

-Así es… a pesar de que sigo temblando en tus brazos, ya no es lo mismo... Quiero casarme con André- Oscar se abrochó los pantalones y levantándose de la cama buscó una blusa para cambiarse.

Fersen cerró lo ojos y se concentró en respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, el estado de catatonia de Fersen fue mutando. Primero, a una rabia que dejaba salir en explosiones de violencia que desfogaba contra el mobiliario de la habitación y que luego terminaban en ataques de tristeza que lo hacían llorar calladamente abrazado a la que aún era su esposa. Después de la primera semana, los llantos y violencia desparecieron, dando paso a pesadillas nocturnas que lo hacían despertar alterado y totalmente desorientado, momentos en los cuales Oscar debía actuar con cautela para que no la desconociera y descargara en ella sus traumas. En la tercera semana, durante en el día Fersen comenzó a alimentarse con mayor normalidad y a mantener algunas partidas de ajedrez con su esposa mientras que en las noches las pesadillas continuaron, aunque sin la violencia inusitada de las semanas anteriores.

Una noche de la cuarta semana, Oscar despertó asustada al sentir un fuerte movimiento en la cama. Se enderezó rápido al ver que Fersen estaba sentado en el lecho, su frente estaba mojada por el sudor y respiraba con dificultad. Apoyó despacio una de sus manos en la espalda de él para no alterarlo.

-Tranquilo...- se acercó con cuidado -Sólo fue una pesadilla…- susurró en su oído mientras lo abrazaba. Él asintió en silencio y se acostó nuevamente junto a ella cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

-Oscar...- susurró el sueco.

-¿Si?- contestó adormilada.

-Creo que es hora de que regrese a Bélgica- la abrazó y hundió la nariz en su cabello.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Han pasado mas de tres semanas- acarició con una mano su rostro y la besó en la frente -Las pesadillas no desaparecerán y el dolor tampoco… pero si sigo contigo no podré dejarte ir. Si seguimos juntos, anularé los documentos que dejé en la imprenta y lucharé porque tú e Isabelle vuelvan conmigo.

-Si te sientes preparado en la mañana podemos viajar…- Oscar se separó de él y se apoyó sobre un brazo para mirarlo en la oscuridad. Lo conocía, sabía que todo lo que había dicho no ocurriría jamás, que no era más que una maniobra para indicarle que estaba listo para darse fuerzas y tratar de continuar con su vida.

-Es lo mejor…- Fersen sonrió al mirarla -Ademas...- suspiró fuerte -Esto de estar durmiendo juntos como si fuéramos hermanos no va conmigo- sonrió con melancolía -Te respeto, pero no soy un monje… ya no puedo garantizarte mantener las manos quietas- guiñó un ojo y sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida.

Oscar asintió sonriendo al ver como él realizaba el gesto pícaro que había visto tantas veces -En unas horas nos iremos- se acercó y acurrucándose en el pecho de Fersen lo obligó a dormir nuevamente. Esa misma madrugada salieron de París. Cabalgaron deteniéndose a descansar sólo cuando las monturas lo necesitaban y siempre pendientes de no llamar la atención ni exponerse.

En Arras evitaron pasar por el centro de la localidad y fueron directamente a la finca de su familia paterna. Detuvieron los caballos en la cima de una pequeña colina. Oscar levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos del fuerte viento que comenzaba a esa hora de la tarde, sonrió al ver a André a lo lejos. El hombre estaba transportando leña recién cortada al cobertizo de la casona.

-Llegamos- volteó a mirar a Fersen. Su esposo hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Ambos desmontaron y, sujetando las riendas de sus caballos, comenzaron a descender por el sendero.

* * *

 **1)** La Plaza de la Concordia fue construida entre 1757 y 1779 bajo el nombre de Plaza de Luis XV. En el centro se encontraba una estatua ecuestre del rey para celebrar su mejora después de una grave enfermedad. En 1792 la estatua es derribada y fundida y la plaza es rebautizada como la "Plaza de la Revolución". Durante la Revolución Francesa se convirtió en un sangriento escenario debido a la instalación de la guillotina en la que fueron ejecutadas más de 1.200 personas. Algunos de los personajes más destacados entre los decapitados fueron Maria Antonieta, Luis XVI o Robespierre. Con el final del régimen del terror, en 1795 la plaza fue rebautizada definitivamente como Plaza de la Concordia.

 **Espero les guste el capítulo, se acerca el final así que denme animo con un Review donde me cuenten que es lo que más les ha gustado y que esperan que suceda (no sólo con los personajes principales).**

 **Y bueno, si no les gusta, es su opción XD.**

 **Nuevamente sumo una explicación ya que al parecer no queda claro lo que pasó aquí.**

 **No pueden decir que sólo Fersen es quien desistió y que Oscar es la doncella que no sabe que hacer, no todo es verbal, Oscar fue la primera en desistir y él entendió (me impresiona que la gente que lee con molestia no se fije en los detalles). La de ellos es una relación de adultos, no son chiquillos.**

 **Repito lo que he dicho en otras oportunidades, me cargan la Mary Sue, me gustan los personajes reales, los personajes que llegan al límite por temas emocionales o cuando sienten que no todo lo pueden controlar. Si esto no coincide con la idea que ustedes tienen del personaje, es otro tema, pero este es mi fic y quise plasmarlo así porque a mis ojos la historia continúa siendo coherente. No estoy de acuerdo en hacer algo que sea lo políticamente correcto, me gusta el drama y el sufrimiento XD.**

 **Saludos a todas y una vez más GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Notas aclaratorias: En caso de que no lo hayan notado una de las licencias que me tomé (además de toooooodas las obvias XD) fue alterar un poco la edad de los protagonistas, la historia comienza cuando Oscar, Fersen y Maria Antonieta tienen 26 años y André 27. Disminuí considerablemente los años de Oscar en el ejército por lo que al capítulo actual (Noviembre de 1793) las edades redondeadas de los personajes principales son:**

 **Oscar 34 años / André 35 años / Isabelle 4 años / Fersen 34 años (es solo 3 meses mayor que Oscar) / Alain 35 años / Dianne 30 años / Girodelle 32 años / Rosalie 28 años / Bernard 36 años / Françoise 4 años (es 6 meses menor que Isabelle) / General Jarjayes 75 años / Abuela 82 años/**

 **(Conservé edad y personalidad del Animé para Alain, es decir, tiene la misma edad que André. En el Manga es menor)**

* * *

 **The Only One (James Blunt)**

 _¿Todas las palabras que nunca dije, dañan tanto como aquellas que hice?_

 _Sabes que ni si quiera me importaba, no antes de ti._

 _Si pudiera ir y retroceder el tiempo,_

 _Si pudiera solo rebobinar me gustaría hacer sangrar este corazón mío solo para mostrarte que seré el primero en decir lo siento,_

 _El primero en decir que soy estúpido ¿Por qué siempre llego ahí?_

 _¿Es inútil o quizás aún deseas encontrarme en el altar?_

 _Te conté todos mis secretos, todos mis temores, me desprendí._

 _Eres perfecta, tú eres la única, eres la única ¿No lo sabes?_

 _¿Me desaparecí de tu mente? ¿La distancia ha difuminado los límites?_

 _Dicen que todas las cosas se curan con el tiempo, pero no es verdad._

 _Me detendré en cada palabra, sé que es mas de lo que yo merezco, es probable que lo empeore._

 _Pero necesito decirte que lo siento, decirte que soy un estúpido._

 _La parte mas difícil es no tenerte para abrazarte, ¿No lo sabes? Este corazón mío no puede soportar que te hayas ido._

* * *

André Grandier levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza estirándolos al máximo tratando de aliviar el cansancio de su espalda, pues desde su llegada a Arras había, trabajado sin descanso reparando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Pese a que la gran casa de campo de la familia Jarjayes estaba en muy buenas condiciones, si se le comparaba con las propiedades de otras familias nobles, los años que había permanecido deshabitada, y sin mantención, habían cobrado su precio. Era necesario dejarla en las mejores condiciones posibles para que soportara las inclemencias del invierno que se avecinaba.

Además del buen estado de la propiedad, otra situación fue la que mas llamó su atención. En el momento en que había abierto la casona que ahora estaba a nombre de su abuela, notó que no fue saqueada, sin entender el porqué, comenzó rápidamente a hacer averiguaciones en la aldea. La razón era que la propiedad había sido defendida, y cuidada, por la familia del señor Sugane, especialmente por Gilbert Sugane. Cuando lo buscó para agradecerle, se encontró con que el chiquillo que recordaba se había convertido en un hombre de diecinueve años de edad, lleno de vitalidad e ideales y completamente devoto al recuerdo de la joven rubia, impetuosa y generosa, que había salvado su vida siendo niño.

En cuanto terminó de ordenar la leña que acababa de cortar, entró al salón principal. Sonrió al ver como Isabelle se esforzaba, hasta conseguir subir sin ayuda, a la banqueta del vistoso piano que estaba ubicado frente a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Oscar tenía razón, su hija amaba la música. Gabrielle la miraba, a una distancia prudente, para cuidarla sin interrumpirla en su afán.

-¡André!

-¡En seguida, Gilbert!- contestó y salió nuevamente al patio. Para acelerar las reparaciones en la casa había contratado al joven como ayudante. Subió con cuidado la escalera y entregó las tejas que el joven necesitaba reemplazar en el techo de la cocina. -¡Asegura lo que ya está hecho y baja!- habló fuerte para que su voz no se perdiera en el viento –¡Pronto oscurecerá y quiero que estés en tu casa antes de eso!

-¡A sus ordenes, jefe!- el joven sonrió.

André descendió por la escalera, cuando aún faltaba un cuarto de los peldaños giró su vista hacia el establo. Vio el corcel de Oscar amarrado en la entrada, bajó de un salto y entró a la casa. La madre de Isabelle estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la niña entre sus brazos. -Amor mío...

En cuanto Oscar escuchó la voz de André, soltó con suavidad a su hija, se puso de pie y corrió a su encuentro. Los fuertes brazos la recibieron como siempre. Apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de él mientras se abrazada con fuerza a su cintura, sonrió al sentir su aroma, el olor de su piel se mezclaba con el aroma a leña, humo y brisa del campo.

André tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, ásperas y heridas por el trabajo, para besarla con ansias. Ella respondió de la misma forma. En cuanto terminó el beso, Oscar sonrió al sentir como las manos de él raspaban la suave piel de sus mejillas

-Tus manos… - lo miró llena de amor y tomándolas entre las suyas las besó.

-Perdona… ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-No… no…- ella sonrió resplandeciente y se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo nuevamente –Te extrañé- susurró en su oído. -¿Recibiste mis mensajes?... No pude regresar antes.

-Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Acabo de hacerlo...

-¿Viste el piano?- André no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado –Podrás volver a tocar.

-Sí- Oscar acarició con cariño la mejilla del apuesto hombre –Todo es perfecto, amor mío- sintió que el tiempo se detenía mientras miraba sus ojos verdes, claros y serenos como siempre.

-¡Pappa! ¡Pappa! ¡Pappa!

Los gritos de Isabelle los interrumpieron. André miró a su hija y vio como la niña se apartaba de una ventana para salir corriendo de la casa con dirección hacia el establo. Se separó lentamente de Oscar, la miró sin poder entender que pasaba.

-¡Isabelle, no salgas, hace frío afuera!- la ex militar trató de detenerla sin éxito, pues la niña ya había salido.

-Oscar… ¿Qué hiciste?- la miró dolido.

-André… - trató de acercarse a él –No alcancé a decírtelo antes de que Isabelle lo viera.

-¿Trajiste a Fersen contigo sin avisarme?- su verde mirada se endureció.

-No es lo que piensas…- Oscar dio un par de pasos hacia él a medida que André retrocedía para alejarse de ella –Axel necesitaba ver a Isabelle… entiéndeme por favor.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo necesito?- sus ojos brillaron con dolor –Apenas he logrado acercarme a ella y haces esto…- movió su cabeza cansado.

-Perdóname…- susurró mientras trataba de tomar una de sus manos.

-No… Ahora no puedo hablar contigo- se alejó de ella.

-André, por favor…- insistió la rubia. Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada cuando lo vio dar media vuelta y salir de la casa con dirección al bosque. Tomó una capa del perchero del recibidor y salió al patio en busca de su hija. Cuando llegó al establo, encontró a Fersen sentado en el suelo con Isabelle sobre sus piernas, él la había abrigado con su capa. Esperó a una distancia prudente mientras observaba en silencio cómo ambos murmuraban en sueco, estaban completamente ensimismados uno en el otro. Axel no dejaba de acariciar los suaves rizos de la niña mientras le hablaba e Isabelle tocaba con sus pequeñas manos el rostro del que creía su padre mientras sonreía y hablaba sin parar. Después de unos minutos de acercó a ellos.

-¿Entremos a la casa?... Está muy frío aquí- dijo.

-¡Maman! ¡Pappa vino! ¡Mi Pappa vino!- la niña no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Sí… tu pappa te vino a visitar- Oscar trató de sonreír –Hija…ve a avisarle a Gabrielle que estamos aquí por favor- necesitaba hablar con Axel a solas. La niña asintió y quitándose la enorme capa que la cubría corrió de regreso a la casa.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- Fersen la miró preocupado.

-No alcancé a hablar con André antes de que Isabelle te viera- lo miró con tristeza.

-No tomó bien mi visita.

-Así es…- movió la cabeza en un gesto apesadumbrado.

-No fue mi intención… no quería que me viera antes de que hablaras con él- el sueco la tomó de la mano.

-Lo sé- Oscar trató de sonreír.

-Puedo marcharme ahora.

-No, no te preocupes… hablaré con él… vamos a la casa, necesitamos tomar algo caliente.

-o-

A pesar de que había cortado suficiente leña para calefaccionar la casa durante mas de una semana, André tomó nuevamente el hacha y descargó toda la rabia que sentía en los troncos que estaban apilados bajo el cobertizo.

-Jefe… ¿Pretende calentar la aldea completa?- Gilbert se acercó abrigado y con el morral sobre el hombro.

André no pudo evitar sonreír, el joven le recordaba a Alain. Soltó el hacha y se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. –Llévate uno de los caballos, en cualquier momento comenzará a llover- miró el cielo mientras apoyaba las manos en sus caderas tratando de recobrar el ritmo de su respiración, estaba exhausto.

Gilbert asintió sonriendo y se alejó con dirección al establo.

Cuando sintió que los brazos ya no podían sostener el hacha, André tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Una suave llovizna mojó su cabello y camisa. Al entrar en la sala, encontró a Oscar y Fersen sentados frente a la chimenea mientras Isabelle saltaba frente al sueco y hablando sin parar.

-¡"Andé"!- la niña se detuvo y corrió a su encuentro con su viejo caballo de madera en la mano –¡Mi pappa vino! ¡Él es mi pappa!- apuntó a Fersen, que se había puesto de pie para saludarlo.

-Sí- André sonrió a su hija mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura –Tu pappa vino- levantó la vista y se acercó a Fersen, con decisión extendió una mano para saludarlo –Gusto en verte.

-Gracias por recibirme en tu casa- contestó el conde estrechando su mano.

-André… Estás mojado- Oscar habló preocupada.

-No es nada… Me daré un baño y estaré listo para que cenemos- la miró tranquilo y añadió –¿Le pediste a Anne que preparara una habitación extra?

-Sí– Oscar sostuvo su mirada.

André asintió y se retiró a su habitación.

-o-

La cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, la única conversación en la mesa era el incesante parloteo de Isabelle, quien sentada al lado de Oscar, insistía en hablar acerca de todo lo acontecido en la nueva casa, incluyendo a cada persona que había conocido. La niña estaba realmente jubilosa.

-Isabelle… ya es hora de dormir- Oscar trató de frenar su creciente hiperactividad. Se puso de pie para bajarla de la silla.

-¡No maman!- comenzó a llorar –¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-¡Isabelle, basta!- la tensa situación había provocado que su paciencia no fuera la de siempre.

-Oscar… déjame a mí por favor- Fersen miró enternecido a la niña que se aferraba a la silla llorando. La madre de Isabelle lo miró incómoda, el sueco reaccionó de inmediato –¿André, puedo?- volteó a mirarlo. El aludido guardó silencio y apenas movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Se levantó de la silla para acercarse a la pequeña. _-Dotter det är dags att sova(1)-_ le habló con calma, la niña lo miró y asintió mientras se secaba torpemente las lágrimas con las manos. Alzó los bracitos para que Axel la tomara.

André se levantó de la mesa en cuanto Fersen se alejó con Isabelle. Oscar permaneció sentada con la vista fija en las flores que adornaban el comedor.

* * *

 **Break Me (Jewel)**

 _Voy a encontrarte en algún lugar donde la luz se preste para reposar suavemente,_

 _Voy a dejar que me desvistas, pero te advierto, tengo espinas al igual que las rosas,_

 _Podrías lastimarme con las manos desnudas, podrías lastimarme con la punta de lo que dices,_

 _Pero estoy perdida en ti ahora y no hay razones que puedan salvarme,_

 _Así que me rómpeme, tómame, sólo déjame sentir tus brazos otra vez_

 _Rómpeme, dejaré que lo hagas, sólo déjame sentir tu amor nuevamente_

 _Se siente como estar bajo el agua, ahora que me dejé llevar y perdí todo el control,_

 _Besos de agua llenan mi boca, agua que llena mi alma._

 _Así que me rómpeme, tómame, sólo déjame sentir tus brazos otra vez_

 _Rómpeme, dejaré que lo hagas, sólo déjame sentir tu amor nuevamente,_

 _Bésame una vez, bueno tal vez dos veces. Oh, nunca me sentí tan bien_

 _Así que me rómpeme, tómame, sólo déjame sentir tus brazos otra vez_

 _Rómpeme, dejaré que lo hagas, sólo déjame sentir tu amor nuevamente._

* * *

Oscar golpeó la puerta de la habitación, al no escuchar respuesta insistió. -André, necesito hablar contigo- anunció y giró la manilla sin esperar autorización. En cuanto entró al cuarto lo vio sentado en una silla con un libro en la mano. Estaba leyendo " _Nueva Eloisa"_ , no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo -¿Sigues molesto?- preguntó con cautela.

-No, ya no lo estoy- la miró y dejó sobre una mesa el libro. Su gesto era el de un hombre cansado.

Oscar extendió el documento que tenía en la mano. –Sólo falta tu firma- lo miró ansiosa.

André se puso de pie y recibió el escrito, lo observó en silencio. Después de un par de minutos levantó la vista. -No lo firmaré- su mirada estaba húmeda.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Para Isabelle, Fersen es su padre y no le puedo quitar eso… es una estabilidad que ella necesita- André dejó el acta de reconocimiento de paternidad sobre la mesa y se sentó nuevamente. Apoyó cansado los codos en las rodillas mientras fijaba la vista en el suelo.

-No digas eso- Oscar susurró mirándolo fijamente mientras apoyaba la espalda en la puerta –André, por favor no digas eso…

-¿Firmaste el divorcio?- habló sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Sí… mañana buscaré un abogado en la aldea para que dé inicio a todos los trámites legales- contestó ella con seguridad –Me gustaría llevarle también los papeles de cambio de apellido de Isabelle.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso?- André levantó la vista -¿Estás segura de no querer volver con Fersen?... he pensado mucho al respecto, antes de que yo apareciera nuevamente en tu vida, eran una familia feliz y consolidada… No tenía derecho a haber roto todo eso… Perdóname por favor.

Oscar se acercó rápido y arrodillándose frente a él tomó entre sus manos el apuesto rostro. -Te amo… te amo tanto- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –André, quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir contigo e Isabelle aquí… hacer de esta casa nuestro hogar definitivo.

-¿Estás segura?- susurró él contra su boca.

-Segura como el primer día- contestó sonriendo mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos azules.

André llevó sus fuertes manos al delicado cuello de la mujer y la besó con pasión, ella respondió con la misma entrega. -¿Me recibirás?- preguntó apenas despegándose de sus labios.

Oscar tembló al ver los ojos verdes cargados de pasión -Sí…- suspiró mientras sonreía.

Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a desvestirse sin dejar se besarse. André la besó en el cuello mientras le desabotonaba la blusa con dedos temblorosos. Oscar trató de hacer lo mismo con la camisa de él, al no conseguirlo debido a que sus dedos se movían con torpeza, gruñó frustrada y de un tirón lo obligó a quitársela pasándola sobre su cabeza.

Él sonrió y le acarició el rostro con cariño mientras susurraba –Tranquila… no hay prisa-. Ella asintió sonriendo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. André soltó la blusa por un momento para tomar las finas manos de la rubia entre las de él y las colocó sobre su pecho desnudo para sintiera como su corazón latía fuerte y rápido.

Oscar fijó su vista en la cicatriz de su pecho y la rozó con sus dedos. –Todas tus cicatrices son por mi…- sus ojos brillaron emocionados, levantó la mano y acarició la cicatriz que cruzaba su parpado izquierdo, ya no era más que una fina línea apenas más clara que su piel –Todas las marcas en tu cuerpo son debido a mí- repitió mirando los hermosos ojos verdes de André. Él no contestó y sólo continuó besándola mientras hacía caer la blusa al suelo, se separó de ella unos momentos para mirarla con atrevimiento mientras soltaba con presteza la faja que usaba sobre su torso. Sonrió con lujuria cuando dejó caer al suelo las finas telas. Después de observarla con detención, tomó con cuidado el delgado brazo izquierdo de Oscar y lo levantó hacia la luz de una vela, entrecerró los párpados al ver la cicatriz dejada por la bala que había atravesado su extremidad cuando comandaba el ataque a la Bastilla.

Ella se estremeció ante el escrutinio de su mirada -¿Te molesta?- preguntó.

-¿Tu arrojo y valentía?- André sonrió y besó con cuidado la cicatriz –Jamás-. La tomó en sus brazos y llevó a la cama. Terminaron de desvestirse con calma. Él acarició y besó el muslo de Oscar justo en el lugar de la cicatriz del segundo balazo recibido el día que se separaron. Ella no dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos. -¿Tienes frío?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Más bien estoy nerviosa… ¿Y tú?– lo miró anhelante al notar que él también temblaba.

-No, no tengo frío… también estoy nervioso- sonrió y deslizó una mano por las largas piernas de la rubia que no dejaba de estremecerse –Estoy tan nervioso como la primera noche que entraste a mi habitación- sonrió y trazó un camino de besos sobre su estómago mientras la escuchaba respirar entrecortadamente –Pero supongo que es normal… nada asusta más que los sueños convirtiéndose en realidad- susurró contra su piel y con la voz ronca de deseo. Se detuvo en las finas líneas que rodeaban su ombligo, eran apenas perceptibles, levantó la cabeza, apoyó su áspera mano contra el plano vientre de ella y sonrió con los ojos brillantes de amor –Estas marcas son por mí.

Ella asintió sin dejar de suspirar, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento debido a lo rápido que latía. Cuando sintió los dedos de André recorrer las suaves huellas que el embarazo había dejado en su piel, no pudo evitar reír producto del hormigueo en su abdomen. Hace meses no ría de forma tan libre y sincera. -Amor mío… ven a mí- susurró.

André ascendió, continuando un camino de suaves besos hasta que llegó a sus senos, clavando la mirada en los ojos de la mujer que amaba, lamió uno de sus pezones. Oscar sintió que sus entrañas se derretían al ver los verdes ojos del padre de su hija llenos de lujuria, pues siempre le había impactado que él pudiera reunir en un mismo ser, la contradicción de su espíritu férreo, capaz y lleno de virilidad, junto con la más amorosa, dulce y paciente de las almas. Después de unos minutos, el hombre de cabello negro se separó de los pequeños pechos, tomó las rodillas de la rubia y las separó en un rápido movimiento para ubicarse en su entrada. Sonrió cuando vio los azules ojos de Oscar centellando de deseo, se inclinó y la besó profundamente mientras se unía a ella, ahogando con su boca cualquier sonido.

Comenzaron a hacer el amor con ardor y calma disfrutando cada roce añorado durante años. Ella se aferró a los fuertes hombros del hombre que tanto amaba para pegar su cuerpo a él, necesitaba sentir su tibia piel contra la de ella, sintió un suave golpeteo en las costillas, no supo si lo que sentía eran los latidos de su corazón o del corazón de André… quizás eran los latidos de ambos que también trataban de acompasarse. Un fuerte gemido escapó de su garganta cuando él comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, su cuerpo convulsionó mientras susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, cuando los temblores cesaron por un momento, abrió los ojos al sentir que André tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos para mirarla a los ojos sin detener sus envites, ambas miradas estaban húmedas y llenas de amor. Oscar abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de él buscando más profundidad en sus acometidas.

–Te amo- susurró en su oído –André te amo tanto-. El padre de su hija la miró con los ojos arrebatados de pasión.

Mientras la besaba hasta dejarla sin aire, la levantó de la cama para dejarla sentada en su regazo. Oscar se estremeció al sentirse completamente colmada de él. Se aferró a sus hombros dejándose llevar por cada profunda estocada. Cuando lo sintió temblar, lo besó mientras sentía que su interior lo abrazaba. El tiempo transcurrido no había cambiado nada, ambos encajaban a la perfección, eran un solo cuerpo. Se besaron hasta casi no poder respirar, dejándose arrastrar en una culminación que los hizo gemir y temblar llenos de felicidad.

Cuando todo terminó, André apoyó con suavidad la cabeza en el delicado hombro de Oscar y permaneció en silencio unos momentos, en cuanto recuperó el ritmo de su respiración se separó de ella. Extrañó su calor de inmediato. –Tu cuerpo me recuerda- murmuró mientras la invitaba a meterse bajo las sábanas.

Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba una vez más, asintió y contestó sonriendo. –El tuyo tampoco me ha olvidado-. Apoyó la cabeza en su amplio pecho y comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

A pesar de estar cansados, les fue imposible conciliar el sueño de manera profunda, pues la ansiedad de estar juntos después de tanto tiempo los hacía estar completamente conscientes de la presencia del otro. Se movían entre sueños, siempre buscándose y procurando rozarse. En algún momento de la noche, Oscar abrió los ojos, aún estaba oscuro. Notó que el fuego de la chimenea de la habitación estaba a punto de extinguirse pero no sintió frío, giró la cabeza y vio a André dormido a su lado de espaldas a ella, se acomodó sobre un brazo y en la penumbra lo observó detenidamente. Había recuperado un poco del peso perdido en la cárcel y, ademas, debido al arduo trabajo en la casa, cada músculo de su cuerpo se marcaba suavemente. Deslizó los dedos sobre las cicatrices que había dejado el látigo que lo había castigado y percibió como la piel de él reaccionaba a su tacto. Se acercó y besó con delicadeza algunas marcas. André giró sonriendo, no era necesario hablar, entre ellos prácticamente nunca lo era. Se entendían a la perfección.

Oscar deslizó su mano lentamente por el abdomen liso y esculpido del padre de su hija. Se acercó a él y lo besó hambrienta de deseo, mordiéndolo, sintiendose libre y feliz. Lo empujó con audacia y acercándose con decisión, tomó de él a manos llenas, todo lo que quería y necesitaba hasta quedar una vez más delirante de placer. Sólo después de eso pudo dormir profundamente.

André despertó temprano, estaba solo en la habitación. Desayunó rápido en la cocina antes de reunirse con Gilbert, pues era imperioso avanzar en las reparaciones de la casa mientras no lloviera. A media mañana bajó del techo para refrescarse. Vio a Fersen apoyado en el balaustre de la galería que daba al patio trasero de la casa. Se ubicó junto a él.

-Tiene una energía impresionante- murmuró mientras miraba a su hija. La niña corría emocionada al lado de las vallas del corral donde pastaban los caballos.

-¿Oscar o Isabelle?- contestó el sueco sonriendo.

-Ambas- André rió relajado.

-No he venido a interponerme entre tú y Oscar- Fersen habló en voz baja pero con seriedad.

-Lo sé- contestó André de la misma forma –Ambos la conocemos, no importa lo que hagamos… ella siempre hará lo que quiera, nadie puede influenciarla.

-Así es…

Continuaron en silencio durante unos minutos. A lo lejos vieron que Isabelle corría contenta a los brazos de su madre, Oscar la levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo. De pronto, la niña levantó la mano saludándolos a ambos. Los dos contestaron el saludo.

-Aún no he firmado el reconocimiento de Isabelle- André habló bajo, no quería que nadie mas que Fersen lo escuchara.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- los ojos grises del sueco lo miraron llenos de preguntas.

-Antes quería hablar contigo…- giró a mirarlo, ambos estaban tranquilos –No puedo provocarle a Isabelle el dolor de perderte… no soy ciego, ella te adora y a sus ojos siempre serás su padre.

-Y para mi es mi hija aunque no tenga mi sangre- Fersen volvió a apoyarse en el balaustre, inclinando su alto cuerpo.

-Lo sé… sé que la amas tanto como yo… y que la cuidarás de la misma forma- André respiró profundo –Jamás podré igualar lo que significas para ella, te conoce desde su primer día de vida, eres todo para ella... eres todo su pasado- sus ojos se humedecieron a causa del dolor que le significaba decir eso. Respiró profundo una vez más y miró de soslayo al hombre que permanecía al lado de él.

-Y tú eres su presente- Fersen enlazó sus cuidadas manos sin perder de vista a la niña que corría con energía, continuó –Pero si estás de acuerdo, ambos podríamos ser su futuro- dijo esperanzado –André, jamás pretenderé alejar a Isabelle de ti.

-Lo sé- lo miró directo –Confío en ti y te estaré eternamente agradecido por haberlas cuidado cuando te lo pedí.

-¿Aunque hayamos formado una familia en tu ausencia?- la mirada de Fersen se endureció.

-Sé que eso fue mi responsabilidad- André reaccionó de la misma forma y lo miró con dureza –No es necesario que me lo reproches nuevamente, yo mismo lo hago a diario.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos tratando de calmarse.

-Si reconozco a Isabelle... ¿No te alejarás de ella?- habló el francés después de un rato.

-Jamás- contestó Axel sin titubear.

-Ella podría pasar algún tiempo contigo en tu casa a medida que crezca y sea capaz de entender esta particular situación.

-Ella lo entenderá, su corazón es tan grande que tendrá amor para ambos- Fersen lo miró agradecido.

-Pero no soy su "pappa"- André sonrió con melancolía –Supongo que ese será mi eterno castigo- dejó caer la cabeza derrotado, el viento de otoño movió su negro cabello.

-Dale tiempo… es igual a su madre- Fersen no pudo evitar reír –Ambas siempre necesitan tiempo.

-Es verdad- André rió junto con él.

-Debes darle tu apellido… Es importante para Oscar... Para mí, no significará ninguna diferencia en lo que siento- el cabello castaño del sueco se despeinó con el viento.

André asintió en silencio y agregó. -No quiero que me pidas permiso cada vez que quieras hacer algo referente a Isabelle… confío en tu criterio, lo hiciste muy bien en mi ausencia- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

-Puedes estar tranquilo…- Fersen lo miró entendiendo lo que quería decirle –Pero trata de cuidarte… si te caes del techo o te ocurre algún accidente con un hacha, tendré que volver a hacerme cargo y esta vez no las dejaré partir…- rió con confianza al ver la divertida mirada de André.

-Tendré cuidado…- el francés se alejó unos centímetros –Supongo que no quieres ayudarme con el trabajo de la casa- miró divertido la elegante chaqueta del conde.

-Supones bien… eso no es lo mío- Fersen encogió los hombros –Aunque me gustaría practicar un poco de esgrima en la tarde- sonrió confiado.

-Me parece excelente idea… Te avisaré si tengo tiempo de sobra como para perderlo jugando- André sonrió y se alejó de él.

-¡André!- el hombre de cabello negro detuvo su caminar y volteó a mirarlo. Fersen sonrió antes de continuar –¿Debemos preocuparnos por Girodelle?

-Ya está casado… es imposible que se convierta en nuestro yerno- rió de buena gana antes de alejarse con dirección al cobertizo.

-o-

Oscar vio a lo lejos como los dos hombres que ocupaban su corazón hablaban de forma tranquila, casi amistosa. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver mejor, pudo constatar que no parecían alterados ni molestos. Isabelle la distrajo con sus risas. Cuando volteó a mirarlos nuevamente, André se había alejado y Fersen continuaba en el mismo lugar. Tomó a su hija de la mano.

-¿Vamos donde tu pappa?

La niña asintió. -Maman… ¿Pappa va a "vivid" con "nosotas" y con "Andé"?- la niña miró a su madre con sus enormes ojos azules mientras caminaban.

-No… Él vivirá en su casa- su corazón se contrajo al ver como el mentón de su hija temblaba ante su respuesta –Pero nos visitará seguido y cuando crezcas un poco más podrás ir a verlo, podrás quedarte un tiempo con él y con tía Sofía.

-¿"Po' qué" no podemos "vivid" todos juntos?- insistió Isabelle con los ojos llorosos.

La ex militar se detuvo y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su hija –¿Recuerdas cuando Axel y yo vivíamos juntos en la otra casa?- la pequeña asintió –En esa época estábamos casados con tu pappa, cuando vinimos a Francia dejamos de estarlo- la niña continuó mirándola atentamente tratando de entender, Oscar siguió hablando nerviosa, pues no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas -Ahora André y yo nos casaremos... y viviremos junto a ti en esta casa… por eso no podemos vivir con Axel nuevamente.

-¡Yo "quedo" "vivid" con mi pappa también!- Isabelle soltó su mano y se alejó corriendo en dirección a Fersen. Oscar se quedó de pie mientras veía como la niña se abrazaba a las piernas de quien consideraba su padre.

* * *

Con el transcurso de los días, Isabelle dejó de exigir estar en constante compañía del sueco y la rutina de la particular familia fue acomodándose a las necesidades de cada integrante, sin que ninguno de ellos se viera particularmente afectado por la presencia del otro. La niña retomó las clases de dicción que su madre le impartía y además comenzó a dar paseos a caballo con André, y Fersen, de forma alternada. Oscar, comenzó a estudiar junto a su futuro marido las posibilidades de un nuevo negocio en conjunto, en cuanto a su relación de pareja, ambos decidieron no compartir habitación mientras el conde sueco permaneciera en la casa. Por su parte, el visitante extranjero, se refugió por completo en la alegría que Isabelle le brindaba, de esa forma pudo continuar lidiando con la perenne tristeza que lo abrumaba a causa de la ejecución de María Antonieta.

Durante una de las lluviosas tardes, que impedían salir de la casa a pasear con Isabelle, Oscar decidió entretener a su hija y a Fersen, con un pequeño concierto de piano. Mientras ejecutaba la tercera pieza musical, levantó la mirada del teclado y la fijó en su particular audiencia, padre e hija estaban sentados frente a la chimenea. Axel sostenía a Isabelle en su regazo y ambos hablaban en sueco, prácticamente murmurando. No le hizo falta acercarse para notar que la conversación era muy importante, pues el ceño fruncido de su hija así se lo indicaba, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la alejó de su análisis. André entró apresurado con una carta en la mano. Oscar dejó el piano y se puso de pie -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó acercándose a él.

-Alain me escribió…- la tomó con delicadeza de un brazo y la condujo cerca de una ventana para para evitar que Isabelle escuchara –El duque de Orleans fue acusado de traición, lo decapitaron hace unos días.

-No puede ser…

-Estás a salvo- susurró André con los ojos brillantes –Mi amor… estás a salvo- repitió abrazándola contento.

-Tú también…- Oscar susurró en su oído –Tú y Alain también lo están- se separaron rápidamente. Después de la noche que habían pasado juntos, no solo no querían compartir habitación, también decidieron conservar una distancia prudente en presencia de Fersen, pues ninguno de los dos quería incomodarlo.

André miraba emocionado como Oscar continuaba sonriendo ante la noticia que le había entregado, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Isabelle tirando de su chaleco. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia a su hija.

-"Andé"… ¿"Edes" mi _Papa(2)_?- el semblante de la niña era serio y severo. Esa expresión la había heredado íntegramente de su madre y abuelo.

Oscar se alejó de ellos y se acercó a Fersen.

-Mi pappa dice que tú también "edes" mi papa- insistió Isabelle. Sus enormes ojos azules brillaban desconfiados.

-Sí…- contestó y se inclinó para quedar a su altura –Yo soy tu papa o _Père(3)_ … pero si tú prefieres, puedes seguir llamándome André- trató de controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Papa es más fácil que "Andé" o "Pède"- contestó la niña con simpleza.

Oscar tomó la mano de Fersen y la apretó emocionada mientras él la acariciaba con el pulgar tratando de tranquilizarla. –Gracias- susurró. Él asintió y la besó rápidamente en la mejilla antes de que André o Isabelle voltearan a mirarlos.

-Entonces... tengo un Pappa y un Papa… uno en cada una de mis casas- la niña insistió con su particular análisis.

-Sí- contestó André sin dejar de sonreír –Tienes dos padres, uno en cada una de tus casas.

-Y sólo una maman- Isabelle miró a Oscar, que ya había soltado la mano de Fersen –Y mi maman se va a "casad" contigo.

-Sí… tu madre se casará conmigo- André se sentía un estúpido al no poder dejar de sonreír frente a la seriedad que mostraba su hija.

–Y mi maman también "quede" a mi pappa…- insistió la niña.

-Isabelle- la interrumpió Fersen –Eso no es lo que hablamos- miró incomodo a Oscar y luego a André.

-Yo sé, pappa- contestó con tranquilidad la niña –Pero maman te "quede" a ti y a papa… igual que yo, las dos los "quedemos" a los dos- contestó con simpleza.

-Isabelle… será mejor que eso no se lo digas a nadie más que no seamos nosotros… podrían no entenderte- André trató de disimular las ganas de reír, se sentía jubiloso.

La niña asintió con solemnidad y se alejó de él para volver a sentarse junto a Fersen. Oscar se sentó junto a ella y acarició su cabello. André se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del salón.

-Papa- lo interrumpió Isabelle, André se detuvo –Si tú "quedes" me puedes "decid" hija como lo hace mi Pappa- sin esperar una respuesta la niña tomó un caballo de madera que estaba sobre el sofá, se puso de pie y se alejó para jugar frente a una de las ventanas.

Oscar miró a André, él asintió emocionado y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó en un susurro mientras tomaba las grandes y suaves manos de Fersen entre las suyas.

-Isabelle tiene un sentido común superior al nuestro- el sueco sonrió resplandeciente –Sólo le expliqué la situación lo mejor que pude.

-Siempre se ha comunicado mejor contigo que conmigo- los ojos de Oscar brillaban –No sé cómo agradecerte.

Fersen se acercó lentamente y la abrazó cuidando de que Isabelle no los viera –Te amo… las amo a las dos- susurró contra su cabello.

-No te merezco...- Oscar se apoyó en su amplio pecho y dejó que la abrazara como tantas veces lo había hecho. Se separaron después de unos segundos para evitar que Isabelle se confundiera.

-Creo que ya debo irme- los ojos de Fersen se apagaron.

-Axel, no hay prisa… puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites- ella acarició con cariño la mejilla del sueco.

-Llevo más de tres semanas aquí…- trató de sonreír –Tarde o temprano tendré que retomar mi vida habitual.

-Siempre estaremos para ti... ¿Lo sabes?- Oscar besó una de sus grandes manos.

-Lo sé… pero no quiero abusar de la confianza de André ni tentar mi suerte, cuando regrese lo haré por mas tiempo, además…- se acercó rápidamente a ella y susurró en su oído –Aún me cuesta permanecer cerca de ti sin tocarte- ella asintió en silencio y se alejó lentamente de él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Cuándo regresarás?- lo miró ansiosa.

-En unos meses, si ustedes me lo permiten- miró a Isabelle, la niña seguía jugando sin prestarles atención –Mis dos hijos aún viven en Francia- habló con tristeza.

-Te prometo que buscaremos una solución… no descansaré hasta que él esté a tu lado- lo miró emocionada.

-No te preocupes ni te arriesgues por eso… lo solucionaré, ya la perdí a ella… no puedo perderte a ti también, no podría resistirlo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su adorada Maria Antonieta.

Oscar secó rápidamente con los dedos las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus hermosos ojos y asintió con pesar. -¿Le explicaste a Isabelle su cambio de apellido?- cambió el tema de conversación.

-No… eso se lo dejo a André- el sueco sonrió divertido –No pretendan que haga todo el trabajo.

Oscar rió mientras asentía.

-o-o-o-

-¡Papa!

Los gritos de Isabelle hicieron que André dejara de lado la valla que estaba reparando. Volteó sonriendo a mirar a su hija. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio lo que la niña sostenía entre sus brazos. -¿Y eso?- preguntó sin despegar la vista del cachorro blanco con manchas color canela que Isabelle afirmaba con torpeza contra su pecho.

-Pappa me lo "degaló"- contestó sonriendo –Debemos "nombadlo" y "cuidadlo" hasta que él "deguese"- afirmó el cachorro con las manos y lo extendió tratando de acercarlo a él –Pappa dice que tú me "ayudadás" a "cuidadlo".

André miro a Fersen, el elegante conde estaba de pie detrás de la niña.

-Me dijiste que no era necesario que te preguntara cuando quisiera hacer algo- se justificó Axel mientras encogía los hombros y sonreía.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- André miró como Isabelle se alejaba corriendo mientras el cachorro la seguía.

-Fui a la aldea por algunas cosas… lo compré ahí- contestó el sueco sin dejar de reír.

-¿Ya lo sabe Oscar?- preguntó el francés rascándose la cabeza.

-No… esperaba que tú le dijeras- Fersen miró a la niña que no dejaba de darle instrucciones a su recién adquirida mascota –Te ayudé con Isabelle, ahora te corresponde a ti ayudarme con la comandante- sonrió.

André movió la cabeza divertido y sin contestar se concentró en terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que anocheciera.

-o-o-

Hans Axel Von Fersen estaba acomodando sobre la grupa de su caballo el equipaje. El día era propicio para viajar ya que pese al frío, el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

-¿Supongo que no pensarás marcharte sin hacer un poco de ejercicio?- André habló mientras le aventaba un florete. Fersen lo recibió en el aire.

–Ya has descansado lo suficiente, además, no puedes volver al ejército sin haber practicado un poco- agregó Oscar sonriendo junto a André, ambos sostenían la misma arma en sus manos.

-¿Piensan atacarme en conjunto?- Fersen sonrió divertido mientras clavaba el arma en el suelo para quitarse la chaqueta.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo practicábamos los tres?- Oscar sonrió resplandeciente mientras cortaba en aire con su arma, desentumeciendo sus músculos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- el sueco la miró con los ojos brillantes, en ese momento una certeza llenó su mente, jamás dejaría de querer a esa mujer tan única y diferente a todas las demás.

Oscar, André y Fersen practicaron durante largos minutos, riendo cada vez que la rubia lograba despojarlos de sus armas. Los tres sintieron que el tiempo retrocedía, permitiéndoles, al menos por unos minutos, volver a ser los jóvenes intrépidos que se divertían sin mayores responsabilidades que cumplir cada uno con sus funciones personales. Cuando terminaron, Fersen estaba exultante, sin pensarlo abrazó con cariño a Oscar, pues sabía que había sido idea suya el despedirlo así para evitar que se marchara triste. Al darse cuenta de su impulsivo gesto miró nervioso a André.

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió y palmeó con afecto su espalda tranquilizándolo. -Oscar te acompañará a la frontera- habló –Nos vemos en unos meses- estrechó su mano para despedirse. Tomó los floretes y apoyándolos en su hombro caminó con dirección a la casa.

Isabelle salió de la casa abrigada y acompañada por Gabrielle. Estiró los brazos para que Fersen la tomara en los suyos. _-¿Pappa ska du? (4)_

-Sí, tesoro de mi vida- el sueco besó la frente de la niña mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

-¿No "habamos" en Sueco?- preguntó sonriendo.

-No hija, ahora vuelves a hablar sólo Francés- tocó con cariño la punta de su pequeña nariz.

-¿Cuándo vuelves Pappa?

-En unos meses- la miró sonriendo –Te avisaré por carta antes de venir.

-Yo también te "esquibidé" Pappa mio- se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó delicadamente en la mejilla –Te "esquibidé" todos los días- lo miró con devoción.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos, debes ser buena niña y obedecer en todo a tu madre y a André- insistió Fersen.

-Sí Pappa, te "espedademos" con Jacques.

Al escuchar el nombre del cachorro, Oscar no pudo evitar sonreír, supo de inmediato que había sido idea de André ese particular apelativo. Se alejó en silencio y caminó hasta el establo. El padre de su hija ya había preparado su caballo y estaba ajustando una espada en la montura. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando la mejilla contra su espalda. -Regresaré lo antes posible- susurró contra su chaqueta.

-Lo sé- André giró lentamente y la besó en los labios mientras le colocaba hábilmente un arma en el cinturón sin que ella alcanzara a reaccionar. Oscar sonrió, se colocó la capa y subió a su caballo. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó. -¿Te cuidarás?- le entregó las riendas del corcel en cuanto ella terminó de colocarse los guantes.

-Lo haré- lo miró llena de amor y espoleó su montura. A la salida del establo se encontró con el joven Sugane, prácticamente no lo había visto desde que había llegado a Arras, el muchacho tenia una habilidad envidiable para ocultarse. -Gilbert- lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Oscar- el muchacho se quitó la gorra que usaba y la retorció nervioso entre sus manos.

-Quería agradecerte el haber cuidado nuestra casa durante tiempos tan difíciles- la mujer sonrió con dulzura.

-No es nada, Lady Oscar- Gilbert bajó la mirada nervioso –Se lo debía.

-No es cierto… nunca me has debido algo- la rubia espoleó su caballo y fue por Fersen.

El muchacho se quedó de pie y mirando el suelo. Un palmoteo en su espalda lo asustó. Cuando levantó la vista vio a André sonriendo

–No fue tan terrible… Ya podrás dejar de esconderte y trabajar como se debe- el dueño de casa se alejó riendo. El jovenzuelo sólo sonrió.

-o-o-

Axel y Oscar desmontaron en el paso fronterizo. Era de madrugada. La ex militar se puso de pie frente al sueco y habló mirándolo a los ojos. -Prométeme que cualquier cosa que decidas hacer en referencia a Luis Charles, la conversarás antes conmigo.

-Oscar…- tomó sus manos entre las de él –Eso es algo en lo que no te quiero involucrar.

-No cargues solo con esto- la rubia frunció el ceño al hablar –Sé que ni siquiera hablas con Sofía al respecto.

Fersen la miró emocionado y la abrazó mientras susurraba en su oído –Quizás en otra vida podrás volver a ser mi esposa…- acarició con una mano su rubio cabello mientras la afirmaba contra su pecho –Quizás en otra vida podremos envejecer juntos… y te juro que no te fallaría en nada...

Oscar se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de su ex esposo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, fue incapaz de contestar. Después de unos minutos se separaron lentamente. -¿Me escribirás?- miró con cariño el apuesto rostro de su ex marido y le acarició una mejilla.

-Siempre- Fersen sonrió con los ojos brillantes –Gracias por todo- se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

-Cuídate…- Oscar trató de sonreír al ver como él se alejaba –¡Axel…!- él se detuvo –Te estaremos esperando…- levantó una mano haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Él asintió y continuó caminando. Oscar lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio cruzar la frontera. Después de eso cabalgó lo que más pudo antes de que la lluvia le impidiera avanzar. Se detuvo en una posada para descansar y esperar que escampara. Comió y pidió le prepararan un baño, logrando dormir profundamente y sin pesadillas. En cuanto el clima se lo permitió, continuó su viaje.

Apenas llegó a la finca, entró en silencio a la casa para no despertar a nadie, era de madrugada. Se quitó las botas en el recibidor y caminó descalza hasta la habitación de Isabelle. Besó la frente de su hija, que dormía profundamente, y sonrió al ver el cachorro durmiendo enrollado a los pies de la cama. Salió y fue a la habitación de André.

El hombre de ojos verdes despertó al sentir un cuerpo frío junto a él, abrió los ojos mientras sonreía. -Bienvenida- susurró en su oído mientras recorría su espalda desnuda.

-Te extrañé- un suspiro quebró la voz de Oscar cuando sintió los labios de André deslizarse por su cuello mientras sus manos apretaban sus caderas contra las de él.

-Y yo a ti…- él se quitó rápidamente el camisón, la abrazó y hundió su nariz en cabello. Nunca se cansaría de su aroma.

-Espera…- Oscar lo alejó empujándolo con suavidad –¿Es por _Rousseau_?

-Sí- André rió mientras la miraba –Es por _Jean Jacques Rousseau_ \- la besó con ardor.

-Espera- insistió ella.

-¿Ahora qué?- la miró divertido.

-Casémonos mañana…- sus ojos azules brillaban –Vamos a la iglesia de la aldea mañana… sólo nosotros e Isabelle.

-Necesitamos testigos…

-Anne y Gabrielle pueden serlo- contestó Oscar rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura?- delineó con uno de los dedos su hermoso rostro –¿No quieres una celebración, un vestido o flores?

-Sabes que no necesito nada de eso- sonrió –Contigo tengo todo lo necesario.

-Debiéramos esperar hasta mañana entonces- la miró divertido y se alejó de ella –Dormir juntos fuera del matrimonio, es un pecado.

-André Grandier, no te atrevas…- lo amenazó sonriendo antes de besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Time of our lives (James Blunt)

No cierres los ojos querida, no estés este maldito lugar bajo un hechizo,

veo a tus amigos aquí, y algunos de ellos están celosos,

porque saben que este amor no está disponible para la venta.

Vi a tu madre, ella se ve tan hermosa,

¿Recuerdas cuando ella no creía que yo me quedaría?

Pero todas aquellas madrugadas, aquellas cenas humildes nos llevaron a donde estamos hoy.

Estoy sintiendo cómo el tiempo va con lentitud,

veo rostros de ellos brilla con tanto fulgor como tú esta oyendo voces callarse,

no hay nadie más que nosotros, hay tanto amor bajo estas luces.

Si estás de acuerdo, pasemos el mejor momento de nuestras vidas.

Vi a tu padre,

él no me habló hasta que supo que yo estaba aquí para todas esas raras y cortas conversaciones nos llevaron a donde estamos hoy.

Estoy sintiendo cómo el tiempo va con lentitud,

veo rostros de ellos brilla con tanto fulgor como tú esta oyendo voces callarse,

no hay nadie más que nosotros,

hay tanto amor bajo estas estás de acuerdo pasemos el mejor momento de nuestras vidas.

El mejor momento de nuestras vidas. El mejor momento de nuestras vidas.

* * *

El sacerdote miró incrédulo a la particular pareja que estaba frente a él, ambos estaban vestidos con ropajes elegantes y masculinos. Revisó una vez mas los documentos de identificación. Efectivamente eran un hombre y una mujer. Admiró la particular belleza y elegancia de la fémina y examinó su partida de nacimiento, a diferencia del hombre que la acompañaba, ella era de origen noble. Años atrás se habría tenido que negar a oficiar el enlace. Haciéndose a la idea de los nuevos tiempos, terminó de bendecir la unión y extendió el acta de matrimonio para que ambos la firmaran.

Gabrielle sonrió con Isabelle en sus brazos, era la segunda vez que presenciaba la boda de su protectora. Rezó en silencio para que por fin ella pudiera encontrar la paz y felicidad que tanto merecía.

André tomó entre sus manos las temblorosas manos de su esposa. Marido y mujer se miraron a los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír mientras discretas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de ambos. Soltó sus manos y secó con cariño las mejillas de la mujer que adoraba antes de inclinarse y besarla suavemente en los labios.

Oscar sonrió al ver como su marido recibía el acta de matrimonio y la guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta, levantó la vista y vio con los ojos nublados de emoción a su hija en brazos de su cariñosa Nana, junto a ella estaba Anne, ambas mujeres lucían sus mejores vestidos. Sonrió al ver que su doncella secaba con disimulo algunas lágrimas de emoción. Miró nuevamente a su marido y sonrió dichosa. Su familia por fin estaba completa.

-o-

Mientras André acercaba la berlina a la puerta de la iglesia, Oscar tomó a Isabelle en sus brazos para protegerla de la lluvia. Se acomodó en el interior del pequeño carruaje junto a Gabrielle y Anne mientras su marido conducía. En cuanto llegaron a la finca, André observó las verjas de la propiedad, estaban completamente abiertas y él recordaba perfectamente haber dejado todo cerrado. Pensó que Gilbert quizás podría haberlas dejado así al llegar.

-¡Maman "mida"!- la niña apuntó afuera de la ventana del carro.

Oscar se asomó y vio un carruaje aparcado en la entrada de la casa. -Gabrielle quédate con ella- le entregó a su hija –No bajen hasta que yo les diga que es seguro salir- miró preocupada a Anne. La ex militar salió del carruaje y André tomó su mano. Juntos corrieron hasta el cobertizo para refugiarse de la persistente lluvia. La rubia sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban al ver al hombre que los esperaba junto a Gilbert, ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas de la terraza. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella. -Girodelle… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ansiosa.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, André apretó la mano que aún sostenía entre la suya. Oscar miró nerviosa en dirección a donde su esposo miraba. En la parte trasera del carruaje del ex comandante de la Guardia Imperial había un cuerpo envuelto.

* * *

1) Dotter det är dags att sova/ Hija, es hora de dormir.

2) Papa / Padre en francés en su forma informal (Papá). Habitualmente usado por niños.

3) Père/ Padre (en francés formal)

4) ¿Pappa ska du?/ ¿Papá te vas?

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Eödriel, gracias por el "pimponeo" de ideas, bromas y trabajo en conjunto.**

 **GRACIAS A CADA UNA POR LOS REVIEWS! No dejen de escribir por favor, es una alegrÍa tremenda la que siento cada vez que me llega el aviso de Review, es como una alerta de premio!**

 **Una vez mas... GRACIAS POR LEER**


	39. Chapter 39

Kiss The Rain (Yiruma)

* * *

-¿Quien murió?- preguntó Oscar con violencia. Su marido le apretó la mano tratando de calmarla.

-André, lo lamento…- Girodelle lo miró angustiado –No pude hacer nada… cuando supe lo que había ocurrido ya era demasiado tarde…- trató de disculparse.

El hombre de cabello negro soltó la mano de su esposa y caminó hacia el carruaje, se acercó al cuerpo que estaba pulcramente envuelto para levantarlo. Lo tomó sin esfuerzo. Mientras su abuela vivía, jamás había notado la fragilidad que percibía en ella ahora que la sostenía en sus brazos. Perdió el equilibrio al tratar de suprimir un sollozo que sacudió su pecho, estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas en el barro, alcanzando a reaccionar, se irguió con decisión sin soltar en ningún momento el bulto que sostenía. Se quedó detenido bajo la lluvia, sentía que no podía moverse.

Oscar estaba petrificada, pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin control sobre sus mejillas. Su adorada Nana estaba muerta. Le pareció que todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, le ocurría a personas que no conocía, presa de esa sensación, vio como Girodelle caminaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba André. El espigado hombre de largo cabello castaño le habló a su marido, logrando que este se volviera a poner en movimiento y saliera de debajo de la lluvia. No pudo oír nada de lo que hablaban, los oídos le zumbaban. -Gilbert...- murmuró tratando de retomar la compostura.

-Aquí estoy- contestó el joven siempre dispuesto.

-¿Podrías ir a la aldea y pedir que nos traigan un féretro a la brevedad posible?- se escuchó a si misma hablando sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-En seguida, Lady Oscar- el joven comenzó a caminar.

-Cuídate por favor...- habló antes de que se alejara –La lluvia se convertirá en una tormenta en cualquier momento- no vio cuando el joven sonrió y asintió, pues no podía despegar la vista de la espalda de su marido que caminaba junto a Girodelle hacia el interior de la casa. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en silencio bajo el cobertizo antes de recordar que Isabelle la esperaba en el carruaje. Se acercó e hizo señas a Anne para que bajara, le explicó rápidamente lo que ocurría para que prepararan todo y le pidió que instruyera a Gabrielle de llevar a su hija al interior evitando encontrarse con André.

-Oscar- la voz de Girodelle la asustó, volteó a mirarlo –Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó cansada.

-Tu padre…- los soñadores ojos del conde la miraron nerviosos.

-¿Está muerto?- la voz de la rubia tembló.

-No, pero está muy enfermo- se acercó a ella y tomó uno de sus brazos tratando de confortarla –Ya sabes como es… lo traje conmigo prácticamente a la fuerza.

-¿Dónde está?- lo tomó de los hombros –¡Girodelle, ¿Dónde está mi padre?!- lo sacudió.

-No ha querido bajar del carruaje- al ver que Oscar giraba rápidamente para correr hacia el coche la detuvo con fuerza –Tranquilízate… Está muy enfermo, no discutas con él...

Oscar se detuvo, asintió en silencio y respiró profundo. Mientras recuperaba la compostura, estiró su chaqueta bajo la capa y se acercó al carruaje. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su padre, estaba muy delgado y, pese a que su semblante continuaba siendo severo y sus ojos mantenían la misma intensidad de siempre, se veía completamente consumido. Reparó en que su cabeza estaba sin la peluca que habitualmente usaban los nobles, pudo ver su cabello corto y completamente blanco. -Padre…- entró rápido a la berlina para que no se enfriara el interior y se sentó junto a él. Sin dudarlo tomó sus grandes y huesudas manos entre las de ellas.

-Intenté protegerla pero no pude… llegué tarde… dile a André que lo lamento mucho- los ojos del ex General brillaron emocionados.

La ex militar asintió y acercándose con cuidado lo abrazó. Su padre, sin dudarlo, la estrechó entre sus grandes brazos, a pesar de su deteriorada salud, continuaba siendo un hombre fuerte. Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio hasta que la puerta de la berlina se abrió nuevamente.

-Señor…- Oscar volteó al escuchar la tranquila voz de André, él estaba de pie bajo la lluvia sosteniendo un paraguas –Tenemos que entrar, el frío no le hará bien.- Ella asintió y miró a su padre.

El ex general bajó del carruaje con esfuerzo, ayudado por Oscar que lo sostenía con firmeza. André los protegió con la sombrilla evitando que se mojaran. Caminaron lentamente hasta la casona. En el interior, el anciano se sentó en el salón principal frente al fuego. Anne se acercó diligente con una copa de oporto, el hombre la recibió y asintió agradecido. -André… - habló sin mirarlo –Lo lamento mucho...- permaneció con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

-Gracias, señor- contestó su yerno antes de dar media vuelta y salir del salón.

-Pediré que te preparen una habitación- Oscar se alejó de su padre sin esperar respuesta. Con André habían decidido que después de casarse, sus aposentos se convertirían en el de ambos. Le pidió a Anne que preparara el dormitorio que antes ocupaba su marido para su padre y una habitación extra para Girodelle.

-No me quedaré- el anciano la interrumpió con firmeza.

-Padre, no discutamos por favor- fue la única respuesta de ella. Al ver que el anciano no continuaba con la discusión se alejó y fue en busca de André. Lo encontró en la cocina, estaba bebiendo una copa de vino con Girodelle, sirvió una para ella y se sentó a su lado. Su marido tomo su mano y la besó. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

-Saquearon la mansión de tu familia- contestó André, que ya había sido puesto al tanto de todo por Víctor.

-Fui avisado por los contactos que aún tenemos en común con tu padre- continuó Girodelle –Cuando llegué al lugar, él había trasladado el cuerpo de la abuela de André a su despacho, estaba parapetado y dispuesto a morir- movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Lo primero que hicieron los maleantes fue golpear a la señora Grandier- percibió que André apretaba la mandíbula tratando de controlar el dolor que sentía al escucharlo –Su muerte fue instantánea, no sufrió- trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Debí haber insistido en que viviera aquí con nosotros- se lamentó André.

-Ella jamás iba a dejar solo a mi padre- Oscar trató de tranquilizarlo –¿Qué ocurrió con las demás personas que vivían en la casa?

-Todos huyeron- Girodelle bebió un sorbo de vino y movió el cuello tratando de desentumecerlo, había conducido sin descanso desde que había abandonado Versalles –Tu padre no se resistió al ataque, sólo guardó algunas cosas… cuando lo encontré, estaba completamente resignado a su suerte, al parecer lleva tiempo enfermo.

-¿Qué fue lo que guardó?- la voz de Oscar tembló al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido sin que ella estuviera cerca para ayudarlo o protegerlo.

-El retrato de tu madre, algunas de sus joyas, el retrato de tu familia que estaba en el recibidor principal y algunas armas que me parece son herencias familiares… todo lo demás permitió que se lo llevaran.

-¿Qué mas Víctor?- insistió Oscar, lo conocía y sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-Tu primera guerrera de la Guardia Imperial- Víctor movió la copa que mantenía en sus manos evitando mirarla a ella o a André –Traje todo lo que tu padre atesoraba.

Oscar asintió en silencio tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-¿Jefe?- Gilbert entró a la cocina, el joven estaba completamente mojado –Ya están aquí…- miró a Oscar sin saber como continuar.

-Diles que esperen mis instrucciones por favor… yo me haré cargo- la rubia habló levantándose de la silla antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar. Fue hasta la habitación donde André había dejado a su abuela.

Se acercó al cuerpo de su Nana y tomando una de sus delicadas manos lloró en silencio recordando como esa humilde y dulce mujer la había cuidado como a una hija durante la mayor parte de su vida. Apoyó la inerte palma en su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Esa pequeña mano había sido prácticamente la única que la había acariciado durante su infancia, pues su padre, en su afán de endurecer su carácter, le había prohibido a su madre tratarla con la delicadeza que trataba a sus hermanas. Esa ausencia de cariño era lo que la había impulsado a esforzarse en no repetir su experiencia en su hija, por esa razón, ella se esforzaba día a día en tratar a Isabelle con amor y dulzura.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo alejarse de esos recuerdos y volver al presente. Gabrielle entró con ropas y algunos artículos de aseo.

-¿Dónde está Isabelle?- preguntó Oscar secándose las lágrimas.

-Se quedó dormida después de almorzar- contestó con tranquilidad la Nana de la niña mientras dejaba las cosas sobre un tocador.

En silencio y con cariño, prepararon entre las dos el cuerpo de Marron-Glacé Grandier, la mujer que se había entregado por completo a una familia que no era la suya, criando con amor a cada una de las hijas de sus patrones y organizando con eficacia la enorme mansión donde vivía.

Una vez que Gabrielle terminó de peinar el cabello de la anciana, acomodándolo en el peinado que siempre la había visto usar, se acercó a su señora y la abrazó con ternura, sabía que esa sería la única ocasión en que ella se permitirá llorar a su amada Nana. Oscar lloró hasta perder el sentido del tiempo, dejándose consolar por la dulce mujer que la sostenía en sus brazos, pues al salir de esa habitación debía permanecer fuerte para apoyar a André. Cuando las lágrimas se acabaron, lavó su rostro con agua fría y fue en busca de su marido, lo encontró en un lugar apartado de la propiedad, cavando bajo la lluvia el lugar donde su abuela descansaría, lo acompañaban Girodelle y Gilbert. -André…. ¿Podrías acompañarme?- lo interrumpió.

Girodelle le quitó la pala que sostenía, alentándolo a seguir a su mujer. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al interior de la casa para que se despidiera antes de que depositaran el cuerpo en la urna.

André se arrodilló junto a la cama, se apoyó en el regazo de su abuela y lloró desconsolado. Después de un rato Oscar se acercó en silencio, se arrodilló junto a él y tocó su hombro. Él se volvió de inmediato y se abrazó a ella tratando de controlar sus sollozos. -Ya no tengo nada…- susurró contra su pecho –Mi familia completa se ha ido- sus fuertes hombros seguían sacudiéndose.

-No se ha ido- susurró Oscar contra su cabello mojado mientras lo abrazaba, estaba completamente empapado –Tu familia está aquí contigo… has comenzado una nueva familia Grandier- lo consoló. Él levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos asintiendo y la besó en los labios. -¿Estás listo?- acarició con cariño su apuesto rostro.

-Sí- André se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-o-

El ex general Jarjayes recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para permanecer de pie, estaba apoyado suavemente en el brazo de Anne, pues la amable doncella de su hija le había ofrecido de forma gentil, y disimulada, su extremidad mientras sostenía el paraguas evitando que se mojara. El anciano observó detenidamente como André paleaba la tierra removida sobre la tumba de su abuela, admiró su entereza. Lo conocía desde que era un niño y siempre lo había visto sobreponerse con tesón a cualquier obstáculo, desde aprender a leer hasta crear y mantener sus propios negocios. Desvió la vista y la depositó en su hija, ella permanecía incólume de pie bajo la lluvia mirando atentamente y con admiración, al hombre por el cual había renunciado a todo. Sólo en ese momento entendió los que unía, ambos, pese a ser tan diferentes, se complementaban a la perfección.

Controló rápidamente un acceso de tos antes de que perturbara a cualquiera de los presentes. Sosteniendo un pañuelo contra su boca observó al conde Víctor Clemente De Girodelle, prácticamente no había rastro del joven que había tomado bajo su tutela cuando el patriarca de esa familia había muerto. Si bien el antiguo comandante seguía manteniendo su elegancia, apostura y gallardía, quien movía la tierra junto a André estaba lejos de ser el joven que había conocido, ahora, era un hombre que ayudaba a un amigo que no había nacido bajo su misma casta, un hombre que no temía ensuciarse las manos ni trabajar bajo la lluvia. Todos habían cambiado, menos él.

La violenta muerte de su fiel y querida ama de llaves lo remeció. Quizás era hora de que él también cambiara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-o-

Anne entró al salón con una bandeja con té y pastelillos lamentando que el día que había comenzado lleno de gozo se hubiera transformado rápidamente en uno tan triste. Miró por la ventana y vio que continuaba lloviendo sin clemencia, incluso el clima se empeñaba en entristecer ese atardecer. Apoyó la bandeja en una de las mesas y le acercó una taza de té al padre de Oscar, una profunda tristeza la invadió al verlo tan desmejorado pues aún tenía el recuerdo del hombre alto, autoritario, severo y elegante que haba conocido años atrás.

-Oscar… ¿Podrías tocar algo?- habló el anciano en cuanto vio entrar a su hija a la sala, vestida con ropa seca y su largo cabello apenas húmedo.

-¿Deseas algo en especial, padre?- preguntó ella tranquilamente mientras se sentaba frente al piano.

-Sé que te gusta _Mozart_ … pero tu destreza supera su música, me gustaría una pieza un poco más dinámica- tomó un sorbo de té mientras la miraba tomar posición. Agradeció a Anne su gentileza en atenderlo.

-André opina igual que tú- Oscar reaccionó después de hablar, miró nerviosa a su padre pues no quería provocarlo. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio asentir sonriendo. Comenzó a tocar una selección de _Bach_.

Dejó volar los dedos sobre el teclado, desde que había dejado la casa de su familia no tocaba en presencia de su padre y sonrió al hacerlo nuevamente. Recordó cuanto había insistido su progenitor para que dominara el piano y violín con excelencia sin importar que fuera sólo una niña, el tiempo la había hecho entender que esa estricta disciplina había forjado su carácter para la vida militar que llevaría más adelante. Había tardado años en comprender que todas las exigencias de su padre jamás fueron antojadizas, sino que muy por el contrario, todo siempre tenía una razón de ser.

Atraída por la música, Isabelle no tardó en entrar a la sala, estaba perfectamente vestida para cenar. En cuanto vio al ex general sentado frente a la chimenea, detuvo su habitual bailoteo y caminó despacio hasta acercarse a su madre sin despegar la vista del anciano que la miraba maravillado. -Maman…- susurró.

-Dime, hija- contestó Oscar sin dejar de tocar.

-Hay un "señod"…- trató de ocultarse tras el piano mientras susurraba.

-Es mi padre- la rubia sonrió mientras sus manos seguían interpretando a la perfección la compleja pieza musical –Si es mi padre entonces… ¿es tu…?- la instó a relacionar, pues tenía por costumbre incentivar el intelecto de Isabelle cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que se parecía a su padre más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

-¿Mi "Gand-Pède"?- susurró asomando sus enormes ojos azules por encima del borde del piano.

-Así es, es tu abuelo- miró por el rabillo del ojo a su padre, el anciano estaba pendiente de la preciosa niña. –Ve a presentarte y salúdalo- sonrió infundiéndole confianza.

La niña se acercó al su abuelo e hizo una reverencia mientras afirmaba con torpeza su vestido. -Isabelle "Gandie FonFesen"- se presentó muy seria.

Oscar sonrió. Pese al cambio de apellido, la niña había optado por presentarse con los apellidos de sus dos padres argumentando, en un simple análisis, que si tenía dos padres también podía tener dos apellidos paternos.

El ex general sonrió hechizado, se puso de pie lentamente y extendió su mano mientras se inclinaba con elegancia. -Mucho gusto madeimoselle Grandier Von Fersen- besó su pequeña y suave mano. La niña sonrió dichosa. –Ante usted François-Augustin Regnier De Jarjayes.

-Tengo un amigo que se llama "Fançois"- sonrió la niña –Está en "Padís".

-Tu madre también se llama François- sonrió el anciano mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Sí… mi maman tiene "nombes" de "vadón"- contestó con simpleza mientras se sentaba a su lado meciendo de forma inquieta las piernas.

El anciano sólo asintió y fijó la vista en su hija, que continuaba elegantemente concentrada frente al piano. En silencio admiró su entereza y capacidad de vencer tantas adversidades a lo largo de su joven vida, la admiraba profundamente, más aún, cuando muchas de esas adversidades el mismo las había puesto en su camino.

-¡Papa, tengo un "Gand-Pède"!- Isabelle se puso de pie y corrió al encuentro de André.

El alto hombre de pelo negro la tomó en sus brazos. -Sí hija, tienes un abuelo- miró al padre de Oscar, que no perdía de vista a su nieta. Con alivio percibió que no había antipatía hacia su presencia.

-o-

-Víctor perdona, ni siquiera te he preguntado por Dianne…- Oscar rompió el pesado silencio presente en el salón, separó la vista del fuego para mirar al socio de su marido antes de continuar -¿Cómo está?... nos habría gustado verla- trató de sonreír mirando a André.

Todo lo acontecido durante el día había sumido en un profundo silencio a todos los presentes. Incluso Isabelle había adoptado ese extraño mutismo durante la cena.

-Por el momento no puede viajar- los ojos de Girodelle brillaron resplandecientes –No se ha sentido muy bien- contestó mientras un tenue rubor cubría sus altos pómulos.

-¿Está enferma?- preguntó preocupado André.

-No, no está enferma… seremos padres durante el próximo verano- su sonrisa delató la profunda felicidad que lo inundaba, no había querido mencionar el embarazo de Dianne dada las tristes circunstancias de su visita –Lamentablemente no se ha sentido muy bien estos meses- agregó.

-Entiendo- Oscar sonrió -Mis más sinceras felicitaciones- alzó la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano.

-Es una maravillosa noticia- André lo felicitó emocionado –No debiste haberla dejado sola… te lo agradezco, pero lamento que hayas tenido que alejarte de ella.

-Créeme, no está sola…- Víctor sonrió divertido –Alain se ha transformado en su escolta particular.

-Y él... ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?- preguntó André divertido.

-Con una mudez excepcional- todos, a excepción del patriarca Jarjayes e Isabelle, rieron de buena gana al mismo tiempo.

-Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio y futura paternidad Girodelle- interrumpió el ex general levantando su copa. El anciano había permanecido en silencio observando atentamente a todos los presentes.

-Gracias, señor- Girodelle hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

-"Víctod" "Que… Que… Quemen"- la niña gruñó exasperada al no poder pronunciar las palabras que tanto había practicado.

-Isabelle- Oscar la miró seria –¿Qué modales son esos?- la reprendió. Su hija la miró asustada.

-Tú eras igual- la interrumpió Regnier –Incluso podría asegurar que tu temperamento era mucho peor que el de esta pequeña señorita- sonrió a su nieta. La niña lo miró fascinada. Oscar calló.

-Victorrrr Cle… men…te- Isabelle suspiró aliviada –¿Tú y "Gand-Pède" "viniedon" a la boda de papa y maman?

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de todos, Oscar miró a su padre y sostuvo su mirada con tranquilidad.

André fue el primero en hablar. -No hija, no vinieron a nuestra boda- se levantó del sofá y dejó la copa sobre una mesa –Despídete, ya es hora de dormir- esperó que la niña realizara las correspondientes reverencias, que tanto le gustaba hacer en presencia de Girodelle, y la tomó en sus brazos para ir en busca de Gabrielle –Víctor, me gustaría hablar contigo referente a nuestra sociedad ¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos?- habló desde la puerta.

-Sí, te esperaré en el despacho- el aludido se levantó rápidamente –Señor, me despido- hizo una reverencia al ex general –Mañana viajaré al amanecer.

El anciano asintió en silencio. Cuando quedó solo con su hija habló nuevamente -¿Cuándo te casarás con André?

-Ya lo hicimos…- Oscar tomó un sorbo de vino –Nos casamos hoy en la mañana-. El anciano se sumió en un profundo silencio, Oscar pudo percibir en sus ojos una profunda turbación. -Padre… sabías que esto ocurría, lamento que no estés de acuerdo pero es algo en lo que no tienes poder de decisión- habló con firmeza, aunque evitando ser dura pues no quería alterarlo.

-Me hubiera gustado estar presente… durante años tu madre y yo soñamos con presenciar tu matrimonio- el anciano levantó la vista, su mirada estaba húmeda.

Oscar guardó silencio y bajó la vista emocionada. Jamás habría esperado esa reacción.

* * *

La gran casa de campo de la familia Grandier Jarjayes dio la bienvenida a una esplendorosa primavera hacía ya un mes. Oscar se levantó con esfuerzo de la cama, una vez más se había quedado dormida. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y disfrutó la vista, los prados comenzaban a cubrirse de flores silvestres mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban suavemente el follaje de los árboles frutales.

Llevó una mano a su cuello tratando de desperezarse, llevaba días sintiéndose muy cansada, lo atribuyó al trabajo que estaba realizando con André en la selección y adiestramiento de nuevos caballos. Luego de una amistosa negociación entre su marido y Girodelle, ambos hombres acordaron separar su sociedad y continuar cada uno por su cuenta debido a la distancia que ahora los separaba. La deuda de André con Víctor quedó saldada gracias a la idea de alquilarle al conde la propiedad de Normandia hasta que él y Dianne pudieran instalarse en algo propio. Dado que París continuaba sumergido en el terror y la violencia, la familia Girodelle Soissons había decidido dejar la ciudad de forma definitiva en cuanto la hermana de Alain se sintiera en condiciones de viajar.

Después de levantarse, desayunó de forma rápida en la cocina y tomando sus guantes de montar salió de la casa con dirección al corral principal.

-¡Maman!- Isabelle corrió a sus brazos dejando atrás a su abuelo, que caminaba a su lado apoyado en un bastón.

Oscar levantó a su hija del suelo con esfuerzo, se sentía débil.

El patriarca llegó a su lado, durante los meses transcurridos había recuperado su vitalidad de forma considerable gracias al aire puro, la tranquilidad del campo y las atenciones de un médico de la aldea. Todo eso, sumado a que Gabrielle y Anne se habían propuesto hacerlo recuperar peso a punta de comidas y tartas. -¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí- la rubia trató de sonreír mientras dejaba a Isabelle nuevamente en el suelo. La niña se alejó corriendo con Jacques pegado a sus faldas.

-Hija, deberíamos llamar al doctor Leblanc- insistió el anciano.

-No… no te preocupes, sólo estoy cansada- Oscar le restó importancia a sus malestares y se alejó sonriendo mientras se colocaba los guantes. Al llegar junto al corral se apoyó en una de las barandas, cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda y estaba fatigada. Un imprevisto beso en la mejilla la sorprendió. Vio a André sonriendo junto a ella.

-Buenos días- saludó el hombre entusiasta –Pensé que tendría que ir a despertarte- sonrió de manera resplandeciente.

-¿Con cuál caballo debo comenzar?- Oscar movió los hombros para reactivarse.

-Ven- André la tomó de una mano y la guió hacia la división del corral que utilizaban para la doma. Un majestuoso potro blanco estaba esperando en el centro de la media luna –¿Estás segura de que no quieres que comience yo?

-No sólo soy tu esposa, también soy tu socia- Oscar sonrió –Trabajaré codo a codo contigo.

-Como prefieras- el atlético hombre saltó de forma ágil el cercado y abrió ceremoniosamente la puerta para que ella pasara, antes de cerrarla la atrapó contra la madera y la besó con entusiasmo. Oscar se abrazó a su cuello y se entregó a la pasión que su esposo siempre provocaba en ella, cuando terminó el beso lo miró sonriendo y acarició su negro cabello despeinado. La felicidad de André la contagiaba haciéndola olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Montó al encabritado potro durante toda la mañana hasta que logró doblegarlo, cuando terminó tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo debido al extenuante ejercicio. Guió al purasangre hacia el borde del corral y desmontó apoyando su pie en una de las vallas, un fuerte mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio, con rapidez se aferró a la madera para no caer al suelo. Sintió miedo. Sabía que su salud ya no era la de siempre y temía enfermar gravemente ahora que por fin eran felices. Vio que André se acercaba, enderezó la espalda sonriendo mientras le entregaba las riendas. -Iré a la aldea durante la tarde, quiero retirar la correspondencia- habló tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Puedo pedirle a Gilbert que vaya- André ordenó rebelde cabello de su esposa, depositando con suavidad uno de los rubios bucles atrás de su oreja.

-¡No!- contestó Oscar de manera brusca –Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de ver algunos vestidos para Isabelle.

André asintió en silencio mientras la miraba fijamente.

-o-

Oscar esperó pacientemente en la consulta de uno de los médicos de la aldea. El doctor Jean Leblanc era un joven recientemente llegado a la localidad, algo excéntrico y lleno de revolucionarias teorías medicinales. El galeno se había ganado en pocos meses el respeto de la gente demostrando con esfuerzo, que las innovaciones en medicina sólo traían beneficios, de hecho, el propio ex general Jarjayes había tenido que admitir su excelencia al recuperar considerablemente su salud gracias a sus innovadoras, y a su gusto, muchas veces descabelladas indicaciones. Cuando el anciano había arribado a la finca, su salud estaba muy desmejorada y al buscar un médico que lo atendiera, Oscar se había encontrado con la ingrata sorpresa de que el doctor Leblanc fue el único dispuesto a atender a un conocido aristócrata de la zona, nadie más había querido involucrarse con ellos.

-Señora Grandier, discúlpeme por favor por haberla hecho esperar- la saludó atento –Adelante por favor.

La ex militar se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde le indicaban. –Dígame Oscar por favor- extendió una mano, prácticamente tenía la misma edad con su interlocutor. El médico era apenas un par de años menor que ella.

El hombre sonrió mientras limpiaba con esmero sus anteojos. Desde que había conocido a esa particular mujer, mientras trataba a su padre en su residencia, sentía una sincera simpatía por ella y por su familia. Le extrañó lo nerviosa que se veía, era un cambio extremo y repentino en su personalidad, pues la razón de haber congeniado de inmediato con Oscar, era porque se sentía completamente identificado con ella, ambos habían roto los paradigmas de una sociedad convencional y ambos cargaban con el estigma de ser aristócratas, aunque él escondía muy bien esa parte de su vida privada.

-¿Se encuentra bien su padre?- comenzó a hablar tratando hacerla sentir cómoda.

-Sí, está perfectamente… soy yo la que está enferma- lo miró preocupada –Temo que es algo grave, quizás tisis o algo similar.

-Entiendo- el médico caminó hacia un tocador y comenzó a lavarse las manos concienzudamente –Quítese la chaqueta y tome asiento por favor.

Oscar hizo lo que le indicaba y esperó con la manos entrelazadas -" _no puedo enfermar ahora, que será de André… no puedo provocarle ese dolor"-_ su cabeza no dejaba de repetir esas palabras. Cuando sintió los fríos dedos del médico explorar su cuello se sobresaltó levemente, no lograba concentrarse.

-Dígame… ¿Qué la hace creer que contrajo tisis?- Jean habló con calma –Desde que la conozco me ha parecido una persona con excelente salud...-. Oscar le relató en detalle sus síntomas, le comentó las advertencias del médico que la había tratado en Suecia cuando había perdido el hijo del Fersen y luego el fuerte resfrío que la había afectado en Bélgica. -Entiendo…- el médico continuó examinándola. Tomó una de sus finas muñeca para comprobar el pulso y auscultó su pecho con un particular instrumento similar a una pequeña corneta. Oscar lo había visto utilizarlo en su padre. El galeno notó el brillo de la curiosidad en sus ojos. –Un artilugio utilizado por mi profesor de medicina monsieur _Laënec(1)_ \- explicó mientras sonreía divertido –Pocos se han atrevido a usarlo, pero es de mucha utilidad… estoy convencido de que en algún momento el maestro _Laënec_ pasará a la historia gracias a esto.

Oscar lo miró divertida, le simpatizaba ese particular hombre. Le inspiraba confianza.

-Podría recostarse por favor.

Ella hizo lo que le indicaban, esperó que el médico terminara su exhaustivo examen.

Jean palpó sus costillas, pecho y abdomen, utilizando una que otra vez el particular artilugio de su mentor. -Usted tiene una hija pequeña, Isabelle si no me equivoco…- extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio, él también se sentó.

-Sí… Doctor, dígame por favor… ¿Podré recuperarme o es demasiado tarde? Si es así, necesito tiempo para preparar a mi familia, debe haber algún tónico que me otorgue el tiempo que necesito- habló atropelladamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Claro que sí- el hombre sonrió paternalmente mientras extendía un pulcro pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. Oscar lo rechazó secándose con los dedos, de forma rápida y molesta, las impertinentes lágrimas que habían escapado en contra de su voluntad. El médico esperó a verla más tranquila para continuar –Usted está embarazada, debo hacerle algunas preguntas un tanto personales para calcular el tiempo de gestación, pero me aventuro a decir que su embarazo es cercano a las trece semanas.

-No puede ser… yo ya no puedo tener hijos- lo miró sorprendida –Eso es imposible… mis periodos siempre han sido irregulares, eso no es nada nuevo- movió la cabeza aún perturbada -Y... la última vez estuve a punto de morir- habló asustada.

-Lady Oscar, estoy seguro de mi diagnóstico. En cuanto a su supuesta infertilidad, tengo algunas discrepancias con el diagnóstico de mi colega sueco.

Oscar se puso de pie impactada. Alcanzó a detener la silla con una mano antes de que la misma cayera al suelo. –Usted debe estar equivocado…- retrocedió un par de pasos –No puedo estar embarazada.

-No hay razón para que no sea madre nuevamente, el cuerpo humano es algo maravilloso y único- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla -Además, muchas veces el organismo sólo necesita encontrar un nuevo equilibrio, si todas las condiciones son las apropiadas, un embarazo es lo más natural del mundo. Usted y el señor Grandier ya son padres de una saludable y encantadora niña- contestó el médico con simpleza y seguridad.

-No puedo estar embarazada- repitió ella. Estaba aterrada. No se sentía preparada para un nuevo embarazo, ni quería ser madre nuevamente. Recordar los difíciles meses que había enfrentado durante la gestación de Isabelle y el deterioro de su salud cuando esperó el hijo de Fersen, hizo que cada poro de su piel se erizara ante la posibilidad de repetir esa experiencia. Retrocedió, y tomando su chaqueta, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la consulta de médico.

Retiró la correspondencia con la vista nublada, debió apoyarse en un poste para no perder el equilibrio producto de un repentino mareo. Entró a la posada más próxima, se sentó y pidió una taza de té con miel. Después de beber el líquido azucarado se sintió mejor.

Miró por la ventana y fijó la vista en el follaje de un gran árbol, el verde de sus hojas le recordó los ojos de André, vivos, brillantes y llenos de matices. Suspiró cansada, pese a su renuencia ante la noticia que apenas la dejaba respirar, sabía que la noticia pondría dichoso a su marido. André por fin tendría la oportunidad de criar a su hijo, de sostenerlo en sus brazos recién nacido, de ayudarlo a dar sus primeros pasos y enseñarle sus primeras palabras. De forma inconsciente se llevo una mano a su plano estómago y lo acarició mientras hacía a un lado, por tan solo un segundo, las preocupaciones que la agobiaban. Dejó que su mente divagara -" _¿Será una niña tan preciosa como Isabelle o quizás un niño con los hermosos y serenos ojos de su padre? ¿Lograré sobrevivir a este embarazo?_ "-

Volviendo centrarse en el lugar donde estaba, dejó vagar su vista por las cartas que había dejado sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar la correspondencia que había retirado. Reconoció de inmediato la letra de Fersen… pensó en él, la vida les había negado un hijo juntos y se habían acostumbrado a la idea de su infertilidad, tendría que hablar con su ex marido. Abrió el sobre y leyó su carta, anunciaba una visita para fines de abril, sólo faltaban un par de semanas. Se tocó la frente sintiéndose agobiada una vez más con la inesperada noticia que acababa de recibir.

De regreso en la finca, buscó a André en cuanto ingresó a la casa, era prácticamente la hora de la cena y había estado toda la tarde fuera, la mayoría del tiempo sentada en la posada mientras su mente divagaba. Abrió la puerta del despacho y vio a Isabelle frente al escritorio repitiendo atentamente las letras que su abuelo apuntaba en un libro. El ex general lucía serio y severo mientras trataba de enseñarle a leer a Isabelle. Oscar sonrió al ver que esa severidad desaparecía completamente cuando la niña levantaba la vista y le sonreía. Cerró la puerta despacio para no interrumpirlos.

-¿Cómo te fue con la compra de vestidos?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los brazos de André la levantaron del suelo tomando completa posesión de su cuerpo con tan sólo un movimiento.

-¿Qué vestidos?- Oscar contestó riendo.

-Los vestidos para Isabelle… a eso fuiste a la aldea- André la apoyó contra la pared del pasillo –Con todo lo que tardaste, llegué pensar que llegarías con un vestido puesto- bromeó divertido antes de besarla con ímpetu.

-No encontré lo que buscaba- pensó en decirle de inmediato que serían padres nuevamente pero no pudo… no supo por que las palabras no salían de su boca. Sacó las cartas de su bolsillo y se las entregó. –Axel quiere visitar a Isabelle en un par de semanas más.

André tomó las misivas y le devolvió la que estaba a su nombre, no necesitaba leerla. Sostuvo la carta dirigida a Isabelle. –¿Se la lees tú o yo?- sonrió.

-Hazlo tú- la mujer sonrió -Estará muy contenta.

* * *

Las semanas transcurrieron lentas y agobiantes para Oscar. Mientras se hacía a la idea de un nuevo embarazo, dejó de ayudar en el adiestramiento de los caballos y se dedicó únicamente a llevar los libros de cuentas, argumentando no sentirse bien debido a un persistente resfrío. Ya no podía dilatar más el hablar con André, sus malestares habían disminuido y pronto comenzaría a ser evidente su estado.

Apenas despertó pidió que le llevaran agua caliente y tomó un baño tratando de relajarse. Sin poder dejar de pensar abrazó sus rodillas apoyando el mentón en ellas, comenzó a soplar algunas burbujas que flotaban en el agua.

André abrió la puerta después de anunciarse con un par de suaves golpes sobre la madera. -¿Me invitas?- sonrió al verla aún en la bañera, él mismo le había preparado la tina. Ella asintió sonriendo.

-¿Isabelle ya se fue?- acomodó su espalda sobre el pecho de André en cuanto él entró al agua.

-Sí, hace un rato la vinieron a buscar- le besó el cabello –Hoy invité a cenar a Fersen y Sofía.

Ella asintió en silencio.

El Conde sueco y su hermana se habían instalado en Arras para visitar al Isabelle. Dado que querían quedarse más tiempo, habían alquilado una casa en las cercanías de la aldea.

-¿Hoy hablarás con él?- preguntó André en el oído de Oscar mientras posaba las manos sobre su vientre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se movió incómoda.

-Lo sé desde hace semanas- besó con delicadeza uno de sus hombros.

Ella se separó de él acomodándose para mirarlo de frente. -¿Cómo lo supiste?- su mirada se humedeció.

-Te conozco, se lo que piensas y conozco tu cuerpo… ya te he visto embarazada y sé cómo cambias durante los primeros meses- se acercó a ella y la besó apasionado –Además, tú no compras vestidos- sonrió.

-Perdóname por favor…- susurró en cuanto se separó de él –No sé por qué no podía decírtelo…- evitó su mirada.

-¿Estás asustada?- tomó sus manos mientras la miraba dichoso. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza -No lo estés- sonrió y la atrajo contra su pecho -Esta vez estamos juntos, nada ocurrirá… esta vez nada nos separará, te lo juro- sonrió resplandeciente.

-¿Estás feliz?- Oscar lo miró llena de amor.

-Nunca imaginé que la vida me permitiera ser tan feliz- la besó y atrayéndola sobre su regazo se entregó a amarla hasta que ella se rindió exhausta entre sus brazos.

* * *

Fersen se apoyó en la verja del corral y sonrió. -Realmente son magníficos ejemplares, compraré un par para llevarlos a Bélgica- habló mientras admiraba los potros que pastaban pacíficamente.

-Axel, tengo que hablar contigo…- Oscar se posicionó frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Te prometo que insistí hasta el cansancio en que Sofía no le comprara tantos vestidos a Isabelle, de hecho tuve algo de éxito, varios quedaron en casa… aunque creo que los enviará por correo cuando yo no esté pendiente- el sueco sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-No es eso de lo que quiero hablar- lo miró seria –Quiero saber cómo estás…- se acercó y puso una de sus delgadas manos sobre la que él tenía apoyada en la madera.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la mirada de Fersen se apagó.

-Axel… me gustaría que conocieras a alguien, que no estuvieras solo…

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo- susurró él -No me pidas eso.

Los gritos de júbilo de Isabelle los distrajeron por unos segundos. La niña corría junto a su fiel cachorro en dirección a la terraza, lugar en donde estaban sentados el ex general, Sofía y André tomando el té.

-¿Has pensado en casarte nuevamente?- insistió Oscar.

-¿De qué hablas?- la miró molesto –Sabes que no volveré a casarme.

-Axel… yo…- Oscar soltó su mano.

-Me conoces perfectamente y sabes que no tengo el espíritu de un monje- el sueco sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla –He estado frecuentando a alguien, pero no la amo… y antes de que insistas. No, no me volveré a casar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, permanecieron en silencio un momento. -No es correcto que estés con alguien a quien no amas- Oscar habló despacio sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Tampoco puedo estar con quien amo- contestó molesto –Te pido que no reproches ni cuestiones mis decisiones, simplemente vivo de la mejor forma que puedo.

-Perdóname… no quise inmiscuirme en algo tan personal- murmuró ella con la vista fija en los caballos. Continuaban de pie, uno junto al otro y sin mirarse.

-Perdóname a mí… No quise contestarte tan duramente- Fersen volteó a mirarla –Tienes razón en lo que dices, pero no todos tenemos los mismos códigos morales que tú.

-¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?- Oscar levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí… ella es igual a mí… ninguno de los dos espera nada del otro- trató de sonreír –Eleonore sabe que no tengo nada que ofrecer.

-Axel… yo... estoy esperando un hijo- sin poder evitarlo aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba la reacción del apuesto hombre que estaba frente a ella. Él se apoyó en la baranda y dejó caer la cabeza derrotado. Después de unos minutos, Oscar insistió –Axel… habla conmigo por favor… jamás ha sido mi intención lastimarte, pero quería decírtelo antes de que fuera evidente.

Sin aviso Fersen la abrazó con fuerza, permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. -Es una buena noticia- susurró en su oído después de unos minutos. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Imagino que André está dichoso.

-Lo está- Oscar se separó lentamente de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No debes tener miedo- acarició con un dedo su mejilla –Es una segunda oportunidad… no sólo para él, también lo es para ti.

-Oh Axel…- se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza –No merezco tu cariño.

-No esperen que sea yo quien le de la noticia a Isabelle- el sueco susurró contra su cabello mientras sonreía –Eso será tarea de André.

Oscar sonrió en silencio mientras permanecían abrazados, después de un rato se separó de él y sacó del bolsillo un montón de cartas atadas. Fersen las reconoció al instante. -¿Las recuerdas?- levantó su vista para encontrar los hermosos ojos grises de su ex marido. Él asintió emocionado -Isabelle es tu hija también y quiero que se las entregues personalmente cada vez que lo creas necesario- sonrió.

Fersen recibió las misivas que había escrito en Bélgica y las guardó en su bolsillo, no pudo hablar debido a la emoción. Pasó uno de sus enormes brazos sobre los delgados hombros de la que había sido su esposa y la atrajo con suavidad hacia su cuerpo, permanecieron abrazados y en silencio mirando a los caballos pastar.

* * *

Oscar François de Jarjayes caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al corral mientras realizaba señas para que André se acercara. Él bajó a Isabelle del caballo que estaba montando y se acercó con la niña en brazos. -Denme sus manos- la mujer habló contenta mientras sonreía.

André e Isabelle hicieron lo que les pedía. Oscar tomó ambas manos y las apoyó sobre su vientre. -¿Se está moviendo?- habló emocionado -¡Dios mío, se mueve!- comenzó a sonreír nervioso.

Ella asintió sonriendo, tenía poco más cinco meses y era el primer movimiento que sentía. -Estoy segura de que será un niño- no podía dejar de sonreír, ver a su esposo tan dichoso la llenaba de felicidad.

-¿"Sedá" mi amigo?- preguntó Isabelle retirando su pequeña mano del estómago de su madre mientras la miraba llena de preguntas.

-Sí… será tu mejor amigo- Oscar sonrió a su hija mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de André sobre su vientre.

-Mi "mejod" amigo es "Fançois"- replicó Isabelle.

-Será tu segundo mejor amigo además de tu hermano- contestó André sin despegar la vista del redondeado abdomen de su mujer, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Fersen tenía razón, su embarazo no sólo era una segunda oportunidad para André, también lo era para ella. En cuanto comprendió eso comenzó a disfrutar cada segundo de la vida que crecía en su interior.

* * *

André se levantó en silencio para dejar descansar a su esposa por más tiempo, sentía el pecho henchido de felicidad. Como era habitual, Oscar nunca se quejaba, a sus siete meses de embarazo seguía participando activamente en el negocio familiar y educando, junto a su padre, a Isabelle con amor y dedicación.

Sintió una punzada de deseo al verla entre las sábanas blancas con su hermoso cabello rubio revuelto sobre la almohada y su vientre palpitante de vida. Recordó como la había amado la noche anterior. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sin poder evitarlo deslizó las manos bajo el ruedo del camisón de su mujer hasta llegar a su redondo abdomen. Comenzó a acariciar la suave piel. Oscar despertó entre suspiros, sus ojos azules estaban claros, felices y serenos. Como era habitual entre ellos, no fueron necesarias las palabras. André se desvistió y entró a la cama nuevamente junto a su esposa, dispuesto a amarla hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas.

-o-

-Buenos días, señor- André saludó al padre de Oscar.

El anciano estaba retirando un libro de uno de los estantes del despacho de la casa. -Ya es casi medio día- contestó de forma huraña mientras asentía con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Si bien no habían vuelto a discutir, y el ex general había aceptado su matrimonio, la relación entre ellos continuaba siendo formal e incómoda, más aún cuando estaban solos. –No he visto a Oscar…- el patriarca trató de entablar una conversación.

-Está descansando- contestó André tranquilamente –No he visto a Isabelle...- lo miró tratando de continuar el incómodo diálogo.

-Debe estar jugando con ese perro que la sigue a todos lados- la voz del anciano sonó molesta.

-Jacques- corrigió André haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír. Él día había comenzado de forma maravillosa y no iba a permitir que el mal temperamento de su suegro lo arruinara.

-¿Cómo se les puede haber ocurrido nombrar de esa forma a un perro…?- Regnier gruñó exasperado. Vio como André tomaba un montón de correspondencia del escritorio y comenzaba a revisarla en silencio. –Hoy en la mañana las trajo el mozalbete que trabaja en la casa- se refirió a las cartas.

-Gilbert...- André lo corrigió nuevamente mientras separaba los recados de Girodelle y Alain.

-Sí… Gilbert- el anciano guardó silencio por unos minutos evitando comenzar una discusión que no tenía sentido, su hija estaba embarazada y no quería ocasionarle molestias bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pues aunque no lo dijera, o demostrara, estaba profundamente agradecido de que se le permitiera ser parte de la vida de su nieta, y ahora, la posibilidad de que el próximo vástago de su hija pudiera ser un varón, lo llenaba de gozo. Sólo esperaba tener fuerzas y salud para poder llegar a conocerlo. –Estás de muy buen humor hoy- miró a André que leía sonriendo una de las cartas.

-Girodelle y Dianne son padres de un niño- miró a su suegro contento –Su nombre es Pierre.

-Pierre…- se aclaró la garganta evitando un acceso de tos –Le enviaré una nota de felicitación a Girodelle y procuraré no olvidar el nombre del niño para que no tengas que corregirme por mi mala memoria- esperó que André lo mirara y sonrió con malicia. Su yerno entendió y sonrió junto con él.

André abrió la segunda carta, a los segundos el papel se deslizó entre sus dedos, sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y fuertes nauseas inundaron su garganta. Se afirmó del escritorio mientras se concentraba en respirar profundo tratando de calmarse. Dio un puñetazo contra la cubierta de la mesa mientras sus hombros temblaban tratando de contener el sollozo que escapó de su pecho.

El ex general Jarjayes se acercó preocupado y apoyándose en el bastón levantó la carta del suelo. Bernard Chatelet había sido decapitado el pasado 28 de julio de 1794. Su sentencia se había ejecutado sin juicio previo y junto a veintiún hombres más, entre esos hombres se incluía Robespierre.

* * *

 **1)** **René Théophile Hyacinthe Laënnec** (Quimper, Bretaña, Francia, 17 de febrero de 1781 - 13 de agosto de 1827) fue un médico francés, inventor del estetoscopio. En 1816, debido al pudor que el médico sentía al acercar su oído al pecho de las pacientes y también a la dificultad para percibir ruidos en pacientes con sobrepeso, creó un cilindro de 30 cm de largo, origen del instrumento. Si bien la invención del estetoscopio es posterior al año en que se desarrolla la historia no pude evitar la tentación de utilizar su nombre (XD siempre se puede aprender algo).

 **Notas**

 **Obs 1:** El dato de Eleonore Sullivan es verídico, efectivamente fue la segunda amante conocida de Hans Axel Von Fersen. Fue una relación que nunca se concretó formalmente y que comenzó mientras Maria Antonieta estuvo recluida en Temple.

 **Obs 2:** Maximilien Robespierre fue ejecutado en la guillotina el 28 de julio de 1794 junto a 21 destacados colaboradores, entre los que se encontraba Luis De Saint-Just. El cuerpo de Robespierre y el de los demás condenados fue enterrado en una fosa común en el cementerio de Errancis, en la que se vertió cal viva a fin de borrar todo rastro. Su caída acabó con el Terror y con el impulso democrático de la República.

* * *

 **Les prometo el final para el próximo capítulo, así que cerraré esta loca historia en 40 capítulos un epílogo. Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia y el entusiasmo que han mostrado hacia este fic.**

 **No olviden su review (No es necesario que sean usuarios registrados para escribir, así que anímense las lectoras silenciosas XD)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	40. Chapter 40

**_I Choose You (Sara Bareilles)_**

 _Deja la rama quebrarse, déjala caer golpeándose. Deja al sol difuminarse a un cielo oscuro._

 _No puedo decir que igual habría notado que estaba ausente,_

 _porque podría vivir por la luz de tus ojos._

 _Me desdoblaré ante ti, tendrían que estar atadas juntas las primeras palabras de una carta de amor para toda la vida._

 _Dile al mundo que finalmente estamos haciéndolo bien, te elijo a ti._

 _Me volveré tuya y tú te volverás mío, te elijo a ti._

 _Hubo un tiempo en que podría haberles creído,_

 _si me hubieran dicho que tú no podrías ser verdad._

 _Solo una ilusión de amor, pero entonces me encontraste y todo cambio._

 _Y creo en algo otra vez._

 _Mi corazón entero será tuyo por siempre,_

 _este es el hermoso comienzo de una carta de amor para toda la vida._

 _Dile al mundo que finalmente estamos haciéndolo bien, te elijo a ti._

 _Me volveré tuya y tú te volverás mío, te elijo a ti._

 _No somos perfectos, aprenderemos de nuestros errores y mientras lo hagamos pondré a prueba mi amor por ti._

 _No estoy asustada de las partes, no estoy preparada, pero estoy dispuesta a ser tu otra mitad._

 _Dile al mundo que finalmente estamos haciéndolo bien, te elijo a ti._

 _Me volveré tuya y tú te volverás mío, te elijo a ti._

* * *

Oscar secó con un pañuelo el sudor que perlaba su frente, el calor del verano hacía cada vez más difícil soportar las ropas masculinas en su avanzado estado. Por primera vez en su vida, consideró vestir un liviano vestido de verano, sonrió y desechó esa idea en menos de un segundo. Gracias a la siempre atenta Sofía, había recibido en cuanto ella y Fersen habían regresado a Bélgica, los ropajes que había usado durante el embarazo de Isabelle, no necesitaba preguntar la razón del porqué su ex cuñada había guardado todo con tanto esmero y cuidado, pues sabía que la condesa sueca nunca había perdido la esperanza de que Axel y ella le dieran un heredero a la casa Von Fersen.

Tratando de disminuir el calor que sentía, la rubia detuvo su enérgico caminar bajo la sombra de un árbol sujetando con firmeza las riendas del caballo que estaba guiando de un corral al otro, con esa simple rutina diaria, hacía ejercicio para aliviar su espalda cada vez más cansada y de paso ayudaba a André con el trabajo en la finca. Mientras posicionaba una mano en la base de su columna, desvió la vista en dirección a la casona, le sorprendió al ver a su marido conversando de manera muy seria con su padre, ambos estaban en la terraza que daba al patio trasero. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que André se esforzaba en no mirar en su dirección mientras hablaba, él no era el único que podía presumir de conocerla como a la palma de su mano, ella también lo conocía y supo de inmediato que algo grave estaba pasando, esa era la única razón posible para que él evitara mirarla. Desabotonó su chalequin tratando de refrescarse, nunca había deseado tanto que el verano acabara. Acarició inconscientemente su abultado vientre y continuó caminando.

Apenas terminó de trasladar a los caballos que André le había encomendado, Oscar entró a la cocina y se sirvió agua. Isabelle estaba terminando de almorzar junto a Gabrielle.

-Maman toma- la niña extendió un trozo de la manzana que estaba comiendo –"Parrrrra" mi "herrrrrmano".

-Gracias- recibió el trozo de fruta sonriendo –Ya hemos hablado que es posible que sea una niña, lo sabes… ¿Cierto?

-Si tú y papa "crrreen" que "serrá" niño, yo también lo "crrreo"- encogió los hombros y siguió concentrada en la fruta que estaba picada frente a ella. Los simples y rápidos análisis de la primogénita en general eran irrefutables.

-Hija, ya todos sabemos que puedes pronunciar la _erre_... no es necesario que seas tan enfática- Oscar habló con dulzura.

-"Grrrand-Pèrrrè" me felicita "porrrrque" "ahorrra" hablo "perrrfecto"- contestó Isabelle sonriendo.

Oscar movió la cabeza mientras sonreía, conocía a su hija y era cosa de un par de semanas para que olvidara su reciente logro. Mientras acariciaba los negros bucles de la niña miró a Anne, la doncella estaba preparando una bandeja con las cosas que debía llevar a la mesa del comedor. –¿André y mi padre continúan en la terraza?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

-No...- la mujer contestó nerviosa –Ellos están en el despacho ahora- tomó la bandeja y salió rápido de la cocina.

Oscar vio la puerta cerrarse y suspiró molesta, la conocía e intuyó de inmediato que la reacción de la doncella era porque no quería hablar con ella. Desvió la mirada hacia Gabrielle, notó que la Nana se concentraba ridículamente en un trozo de fruta que le entregaba a Isabelle. Ambas mujeres estaban tratando de evadirla, era obvio que algo ocurría y le enfureció ser la única adulta en no estar enterada. -Gabrielle… ¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?

La Nana se mordió los labios nerviosa y murmuró. –Es mejor que hable con el señor André, milady.

Oscar salió de la cocina y fue directo al despacho. Entró sin anunciarse, su padre y André se sobresaltaron ante la interrupción. -Los escucho- se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó las manos sobre su vientre mientras los miraba fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el ex general sostuvo su mirada. André la evitó nuevamente.

-No ofendan mi intelecto, sé muy bien que algo ocurre y no me lo quieren decir- al no obtener respuesta, insistió –Padre, no olvides que fui una estratega tan buena como tú, no permitiré que me subestimes-. Los hombres continuaron en silencio. Oscar recorrió con la vista la habitación y su mirada se detuvo sobre las cartas que estaban encima del escritorio, se acercó con rapidez a la mesa. Su marido las tomó antes de que ella las alcanzara. -¡Los dos me han mentido en más de una oportunidad y no toleraré que lo hagan nuevamente, les recuerdo que eso no sólo me dañó a mí, sus mentiras y ardides también dañaron a Isabelle!

André tensó la mandíbula al escuchar sus palabras pero continuó en silencio, su padre la miró molesto. Oscar vio el dolor en los ojos de ambos pero no se arrepintió, estaba furiosa.

-Hija, en tu estado...- comenzó a hablar el anciano.

-¡No estoy enferma ni incapacitada!- golpeó la mesa del escritorio.

-Oscar por favor, te pido que te calmes... - André trató de acercarse a ella.

-¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada si no eres honesto conmigo!

-¡Tengo todo el derecho que me da ser el padre del hijo que estás esperando!- el dolor de la noticia que había recibido lo tenía con los nervios destrozados.

-Ser el padre de mis hijos o mi marido, no te da derecho a decidir por mí ni a mentirme- sus ojos azules refulgieron de rabia, tomó uno de los libros que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo arrojó, André lo esquivó –¡Nadie tiene derecho sobre mí!

-¡Oscar!- su padre habló con dureza -¡No eres una adolescente para reaccionar de forma tan impetuosa!- sus ojos brillaron con rabia, el mal temperamento se estaba apoderando de todos -Si André te está ocultando algo, es porque yo sé lo pedí, no quería que te vieras afectada... sé que las mujeres en tu estado son más sensibles...

-¡Yo no soy mi madre, ni mis hermanas...!- lo miró con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, sabía que lo estaba lastimando pero continuó -¡Me criaste a tu imagen y semejanza, así que no esperes que reaccione o actúe como algo que no soy!- llevó una de sus manos a su vientre al sentir una fuerte patada en su interior.

-Señor, déjenos solos, por favor- André habló con calma y sin despegar la vista de su mujer. Esperó hasta quedar solo con ella antes de continuar –Siéntate- cuando ella se sentó y le entregó la carta que había recibido de Alain. Se arrodilló y apoyó la frente en el vientre de su mujer mientras esperaba que ella terminara de leer.

-No puede ser…- Oscar susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al terminar de leer la carta que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas. La extensa misiva de Alain comunicaba las desgraciadas circunstancias que habían llevado a la muerte a su gran amigo.

Debido a la violencia y vicisitudes políticas, la _Convención Nacional_ había decidido apresar a Robespierre junto a algunos de sus partidarios. Frente a esta delicada situación, Rosalie decidió renunciar a su trabajo atendiendo al delfín Luis Charles en la prisión de Temple, suplicando a su marido retirarse de la política para poder vivir tranquilamente fuera de la ciudad. Atendiendo a los ruegos de su esposa, el periodista asistió a una reunión desarrollada en el _Ayuntamiento_ de la ciudad para oficializar su renuncia. A pesar de que Robespierre y sus seguidores fueron liberados de la cárcel, gracias al férreo apoyo de la ciudadanía, los integrantes de la _Convención_ asaltaron violentamente el lugar de la reunión, apresando por la fuerza a todos los asistentes. Después de pocas horas, todos los hombres fueron trasladados a la Plaza de la Revolución. En ese lugar fueron ajusticiados por el nuevo régimen político, sin juicio alguno y bajo la premisa de acabar con el _terror_ impuesto por Robespierre y sus partidarios. Rosalie ni siquiera alcanzó a ver a su esposo antes de que este fuera asesinado. Sólo se enteró de su destino cuando se le avisó que el cuerpo debía ser retirado o sería llevado a una fosa común.

-Perdóname… Lo único que quería era no provocarte más dolor- André habló sin levantar la vista. No quería mirarla o perdería todo el autocontrol que luchaba por mantener.

Oscar acarició con cuidado el negro cabello de su marido mientras trataba de serenarse, estaba cansada de tantas muertes y tristezas -¿Qué haremos?- habló después de un rato –No podemos dejar a Rosalie sola…

-Quiero pedirle que deje París y se muden aquí con nosotros hasta que pueda encontrar algo definitivo para ellos en la aldea… no puedo dejarla sola con François, sé lo difícil y triste que es crecer sin un padre…- habló sin despegar la cabeza de donde reposaba su hijo nonato mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Ve por ellos- Oscar tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo para obligarlo a que la mirara y secó con cariño sus lágrimas. Él asintió en silencio.

* * *

El otoño cubrió con los suaves colores de la vainilla y el caramelo los árboles que aún continuaban con follaje en la hacienda. Oscar admiró el hermoso paisaje mientras estaba de pie frente a la ventana del salón principal, acarició con ternura su abdomen, en cualquier momento nacería su segundo hijo. Sonrió sin despegar la vista del campo al sentir las manos de André recorriendo su vientre mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- susurró el hombre de pelo negro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Bien- Oscar contestó disimulando –Cansada, pero bien… Me parece que lloverá en cualquier momento- suspiró mientras sus claros ojos azules continuaban mirando el paisaje. Estaba intranquila pero no quería asustarlo.

-Sí- André sonrió al sentir bajo sus manos como se movía su hijo dentro del vientre de su mujer –Lloverá en cualquier momento- levantó una de las manos para acariciar un de los suaves mechones dorados que reposaban sobre los hombros de Oscar, lo besó suavemente, amaba cada centímetro de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos –Gabrielle me pidió que te avisara que la cena está lista.

-¿Rosalie cenará con nosotros?- Oscar dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

Desde su llegada a Arras la madre de François estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza, ya no había rastro de su carácter amable y afectuoso, su dulce mirada se había apagado por completo. Sin poder evitarlo, la joven había delegado por completo el cuidado de su hijo al no ser capaz de sobreponerse a la muerte de Bernard. En cuanto al pequeño niño, por suerte había salido rápidamente de la melancolía gracias a la insistencia e ímpetu de Isabelle, pues la niña se empeñaba a diario en no permitir que su mejor amigo dejara de sonreír.

-No, ya se retiró a su habitación- contestó André apesadumbrado.

-Debemos darle tiempo- Oscar acarició el apuesto rostro de su marido mientras lo miraba a los ojos –Es terrible todo lo que está sufriendo… no debemos presionarla de ninguna forma.

Esa noche cenaron temprano debido a la inclemente tormenta que azotaba la zona, la comida fue divertida debido al incesante parloteo de Isabelle y François, los niños estaban enfrascados en una competencia de quien era capaz de inventar mas nombres para el bebé que pronto nacería. Después de lograr que los infantes se durmieran, la casa se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Apenas pasada la medianoche, Oscar despertó asustada, un mal presentimiento no la abandonaba desde la tarde. Movió con delicadeza el fuerte brazo de André, que descansaba sobre su abultado vientre, y se sentó con esfuerzo en la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertarlo, pues sabía que había trabajado todo el día cortando leña para asegurarse de que la casa no se enfriara. Llevaba una semana lloviendo sin cesar. Se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a caminar por la casa tratando de estirar su dolorida espalda. En el salón se detuvo frente al cuadro de su madre y lo observó durante largos minutos. El retrato ahora decoraba el centro de la habitación. Mientras observaba en detalle los rasgos de Lady Georgette, percibió lo que su padre siempre señalaba. Isabelle tenía un gran parecido a su abuela materna. Sintiendo poderosas ganas de ver a su hija, caminó rumbo a su alcoba mientras acariciaba su vientre, cuando abrió la puerta le extrañó que el fiel perro de Isabelle no se levantara a investigar quién entraba al cuarto, alarmada se acercó a la cama. Estaba vacía. Caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación que Rosalie compartía con François, el niño tampoco estaba. -Rosalie despierta- movió enérgicamente uno de los hombros de la mujer, en cuanto la joven abrió pesadamente los ojos, continuó hablando –No logro encontrar a Isabelle o a François.

Rosalie la miró desconcertada y con los ojos rojos, una vez más se había quedado dormida llorando. -François debe estar con Isabelle- contestó aún desorientada.

-No están, recorrí toda la casa y no hay rastro de ellos- Oscar la miró con una mezcla de compasión y disgusto, caminó hacia la puerta y le ordenó con seriedad –Levántate, hay tormenta y tenemos que salir a buscarlos.

-o-

La lluvia y la oscuridad dificultaban la búsqueda, los gritos de André, Rosalie, Anne y Oscar se perdían inevitablemente en la extensa propiedad. El ex general Jarjayes se quedó en la casa a espera de si aparecían los niños mientras Gabrielle preparaba todo para darles un baño caliente.

-Debemos separarnos- Oscar miró preocupada a André –Llevan mucho tiempo expuestos al frío.

-No puedo dejarte sola- la mirada de André estaba llena de angustia –Podrías resbalar a causa del barro y caer…

-No me pasará nada- ella trató de tranquilizarlo –Confía en mí.

Su marido la conocía, sabía que sería inútil tratar de disuadirla. Finalmente asintió después de que ella prometiera que no se alejaría demasiado y que tampoco haría algo temerario.

-o-

-¡Isabelle! ¡François!- gritó Oscar una vez más. Aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar por sobre el sonido de la persistente lluvia, a lo lejos le pareció oír un ladrido. Caminó de prisa en esa dirección, afirmándose la capa sobre su enorme y redondo vientre.

En la oscuridad vio a la mascota de Isabelle ladrando. Se acercó con cuidado, pues sabía que ahí había una gran zanja cavada que servía de drenaje cuando se limpiaban las caballerizas. -Buen perro- acarició el mojado pelaje del animal mientras se arrodillaba en el barro para inclinarse en el borde del foso -¡Isabelle!- llamó a su hija.

Percibió un leve movimiento en una de las orillas de la zanja, bajó con cuidado de no resbalar y se acercó a las tenues figuras que pudo distinguir en la oscuridad. Ambos niños estaban abrazados y trataban de mantenerse secos refugiados bajo unas ramas. Apenas vestían un camisón de dormir y zapatos. -Hija- susurró Oscar tratando de no asustarla –Isabelle, estoy aquí…- repitió acercándose.

-¡Maman!- gritó la niña lanzándose a sus brazos –Te estaba esperando- pequeños sollozos escaparon de su garganta, estaba asustada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Oscar estiró el otro brazo para atraer a al hijo de Rosalie. Los abrazó con fuerza a ambos.

-François estaba triste y no podía dormir- Isabelle comenzó a hablar contra su pecho –Yo le dije que cuando mi pappa estuviera aquí papa podía ser su padre… porque yo tengo dos… Pero François no quiso… así que quise mostrarle el caballo que me regaló papa para que se alegrara…- sollozó con tristeza sobre su pecho -Pero me caí y él trató de ayudarme… no fue su culpa.

–Tranquilos… ya está todo bien- trató de calmarlos. El rubio niño continuaba en silencio y tiritando entre sus brazos.

Oscar se puso de pie lentamente. Alzó primero a François para ayudarlo a salir de la zanja, el niño ya era algunos centímetros más alto que su hija, una vez que lo vio de pie firme en el suelo, tomó a Isabelle y la impulsó mientras su pequeño amigo la tomaba de las manos tratando de ayudarla. Cuando ambos niños estuvieron seguros, y lejos del borde de la zanja, comenzó a escalar para salir de la excavación. En cuanto subió una fuerte puntada le impidió enderezarse. –No puede ser…- murmuró consternada. Intentó ponerse de pie, no fue posible, sintió que sus pantalones comenzaban a mojarse. Se quitó la capa tratando de permanecer en calma, no quería asustar a los niños que la miraban impacientes –Cúbranse con esto- les entregó el abrigo para que cubrieran sus mojados camisones.

-Maman… ¿Vamos a la casa?- Isabelle la presionó nerviosa al ver que no lograba ponerse de pie.

-Sí… iremos en seguida- Oscar apoyó con rabia las manos en el suelo mojado mientras veía que su ropa comenzaba a empaparse. Miró desesperada a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca.

-Maman- insistió nuevamente su hija –Te estás mojando… mi hermano se va a mojar también.

Oscar trató de sonreír e intentó ponerse de pie una vez más, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas. Apuñó la tierra bajo sus manos y se mordió los labios hasta que sangraron para no gritar de dolor frente a los niños. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de André llamándolos. -Isabelle… ¿Escuchas a tu padre?- habló entre quejidos.

-Sí- su hija estaba asustada. Ambos niños permanecían bajo la capa, manteniéndola torpemente sobre sus cabezas.

-Si sigues su voz…- calló cuando una nueva contracción la atacó, respiró profundo y continuó hablando apenas pudo -¿Puedes llegar donde él está?

-Sí- contestó segura la niña.

-Vayan corriendo a su encuentro y díganle donde estoy- un nuevo dolor la dejó sin poder hablar durante unos segundos –Isabelle, lleva a Jacques y haz que ladre hasta que tu padre te encuentre- ambos niños asintieron y dejando caer la capa se alejaron corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de minutos, que le parecieron una eternidad, sintió como los fuertes brazos de André la levantaban del suelo con rapidez.

-¿Los niños?- preguntó tiritando debido a frío, guardó silencio cuando una nueva contracción la dejó sin aire.

-Ya están en casa, Gabrielle y Rosalie los están atendiendo- la mirada siempre serena de André estaba turbada por la desesperación. Oscar supo que su marido estaba recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma que ella necesitaba.

André entró a la habitación con ella aún en brazos seguido por Anne y el ex general, que la miraba completamente molesto.

-Iré por el doctor Leblanc- el de ojos verdes se dispuso a salir.

Oscar lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo. -No… no hay tiempo...- lo miró suplicante –No me dejes sola... lo prometiste- un nuevo quejido le quebró la voz.

-Iré por Gilbert- Anne los interrumpió –Su casa está cerca, él podrá ir en busca del médico lo antes posible- sin esperar respuesta la doncella salió de la habitación, agradeciendo que André insistiera tanto en enseñarle a montar.

-Oscar, una vez más tu imprudencia…- comenzó a hablar el anciano completamente nervioso y fuera de sí.

-¡Señor!- André lo miró con dureza –No es el momento… déjenos solos por favor- el ex general se retiró en silencio cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-Tendrás que ayudarme… ya no hay tiempo... esto es mucho mas rápido que con Isabelle- Oscar cerró los párpados y gritó, sentía que los huesos se le fracturaban y los músculos se le desgarraban. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que André apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus manos, estaba aterrado. –Dame algo con que limpiarme las manos y quítame las botas junto con los pantalones- le ordenó. Con la prisa por salir a buscar a Isabelle se había vestido a medias, aún seguía con el camisón de dormir puesto. Su marido hizo lo que le indicaba.

Un grito de dolor quebró el silencio de la noche mientras los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, André se movió desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, la miró nervioso.

Oscar se irguió en la cama, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y aferrándose a él empezó a pujar con fuerza. En un momento de descanso levantó la vista y vio a André petrificado a su lado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado. -Al menos ya tengo experiencia...- trató de calmarlo –Supongo que la segunda vez será mas fácil- gritó con una nueva contracción.

André reaccionó y se acercó rápidamente para besarla en los labios con devoción. Una vez más la mujer que adoraba con todas las fibras de su cuerpo lo sorprendía con su valentía. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, asustándolos a ambos.

Gabrielle entró con agua y toallas limpias, con la celeridad y decisión que la caracterizaban, examinó a Oscar y sonrió -Ya casi termina, sólo una última vez, Lady Oscar- la animó con cariño.

André se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano con fuerza mientras besaba su frente bañada de sudor. Después de un último grito, en donde pensó que su esposa perdería la vida, un fuerte llanto lo dejó sin poder respirar ni moverse.

-Señor, venga a recibir a su hijo- Gabrielle cortó rápidamente el cordón umbilical y levantó entre sus brazos a un precioso niño que lloraba con fuerza mientras movía impetuosamente sus extremidades.

André tomó entre sus brazos al recién nacido mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Lo observó en silencio tratando de arroparlo con una de las sábanas que Gabrielle le entregó. El rasgo que pudo identificar de inmediato, fue que su pequeña y redonda cabeza estaba cubierta por delicados y escasos rizos rubios como el trigo. Levantó la vista y miró a Oscar, ella lo miraba completamente emocionada. Se acercó a ella y le entregó al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar. -Es un niño…- habló nervioso mientras cubría de besos el rostro de su mujer –Amor mío, tenemos un hijo.

-Lo sabía- contestó ella con tranquilidad y sin dejar de sonreír. Extendió los brazos y recibió a su hijo con los ojos brillantes al ver que su marido continuaba completamente absorto revisando cada detalle del recién nacido –Disfruta este momento- habló en un susurro. André la miró sin entender. Ella sonrió antes de volver a hablar –Te doy mi palabra, no volveré a pasar por esto nunca más en la vida- ambos comenzaron a reír apoyados frente con frente.

-Permítanme- Gabrielle los interrumpió suavemente –Debo asear al señorito.

Oscar le entregó al niño sonriendo.

-o-

André entró a la habitación de Isabelle en silencio. La niña estaba sentada en la cama y apoyaba con ternura sus brillantes rizos negros en el hombro de su abuelo, ambos estaban concentrados en un libro. Solo cuando escucharon que se cerraba la puerta levantaron la vista. -Hija, saluda a tu hermano- acercó el rubio niño.

-Es pequeño y arrugado…- contestó sonriendo la primogénita -¿Por qué está tan rojo?... ¿Va a ser siempre así?- miró a su padre llena de preguntas.

-No, no siempre será así…- André contestó sonriendo.

-Es un varón...- el anciano habló con apenas un hilo de voz mientras miraba al precioso niño que André sostenía –Es igual a Oscar…- los ojos del ex general brillaron emocionados. Su nieta se incorporó en la cama tratando de observar hasta el más mínimo detalle del niño que estaba frente a ella -¿Cómo está mi hija?- preguntó nervioso y sin poder despegar la vista de su recién nacido nieto.

-Muy bien- André sonrió orgulloso –Está con el doctor Leblanc que acaba de llegar- extendió los brazos –Señor… ¿Le gustaría sostenerlo?- miró a su suegro.

El anciano lo miró agradecido mientras asentía y recibía en sus brazos al varón que siempre había ansiado.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, André entró nuevamente a la habitación principal de la casona, abrió la puerta despacio y procurando no emitir ningún ruido. Recién después de tres semanas, su hijo había comenzado a regular las horas de sueño permitiendo que Oscar descansara un poco en esos instantes. La encontró sentada en uno de los divanes de la habitación mientras terminaba de amamantar al pequeño niño. Isabelle jugaba con una muñeca sentada a sus pies.

-Hija, François y tu abuelo te están esperando en el salón- habló en casi un susurro -Es hora de tus lecciones de gramática.

-Papa… quiero estar con maman y con mi hermano- lo miró sonriendo mientras abría exageradamente sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

-Isabelle, no los hagas esperar- Oscar habló con firmeza, pues sabía que André era capaz de ceder cualquier cosa ante esa mirada de su hija.

La niña asintió e hizo un mohín que denotaba su fastidio, se puso de pie y besó torpemente la rubia cabeza de su hermano antes de salir de la habitación.

André miró a su hijo dormido apoyado en el pecho de su esposa, se acercó y tomó al niño acomodándolo sobre su pecho y hombro. Comenzó a golpear suavemente la espalda del infante. Como era usual en él, había aprendido rápidamente todos los cuidados que el bebé necesitaba y se desvivía por ayudar en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Después de un rato empezó a caminar por la habitación sin dejar de mecer a su hijo, no se cansaba de mirarlo. -Debemos escoger un nombre- murmuró después de un rato mientras acostaba al niño en la pequeña cuna que él mismo había fabricado.

-Jacques ya no es ninguna posibilidad- Oscar sonrió mientras se levantaba del sofá donde se había quedado descansando.

-Sí… Jacques no puede ser- André rió acercándose a ella para abrazarla –He pensado en Augustin- susurró en su oído.

-Es uno de los nombres de mi padre- Oscar se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió al encontrar la mirada siempre serena de André.

-Sé que es importante para ti… además, ya hay un François en nuestras vidas- sonrió.

-Había pensado en Alan- dijo contenta.

-¿Alan… no Alain?- André la miró tratando de entender.

-Alain nos ha ayudado una y otra vez en forma desinteresada, además, pese a la distancia, es parte de nuestra familia- explicó con simpleza.

André asintió emocionado mientras abrazaba los delgados hombros de su mujer, Alain era un hermano para él. -¿Y cuál es la razón para que sea Alan y no Alain?- preguntó después de un rato mientras acariciaba el sedoso y largo cabello de su esposa.

-Es simple, no estoy dispuesta a que se sienta demasiado orgulloso.

André rió y la miró a los ojos, la mirada azul de su esposa estaba llena de picardía.-Entonces será Augustin Alan- la besó en la frente.

-Sí… Augustin Alan- susurró ella y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo –Pero le diremos Augustin- se carcajeó –Más aún si Alain está cerca.

André rió con ella.

* * *

Acostumbrándose al nuevo integrante, la familia Grandier Jarjayes vio desfilar ante sus ojos invierno y primavera del año 1795. Todo marchaba como siempre lo habían soñado, la finca estaba creciendo en lo concerniente a la venta de caballos y habían conseguido darle trabajo a varias personas de la aldea. Además, lograron liberar de sus contratos de arriendo a los campesinos que rodeaban la propiedad y que habían estado durante generaciones obligados a pagar por el uso de las tierras en las que vivían. De esa forma, en total tranquilidad, transcurría la nueva vida de los ex militares, refugiados en el campo y lejos de todas las maquinaciones políticas de París.

-o-

André sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo con los brazos y miró fijamente a su esposa mientras detenía todo movimiento. Acarició con ternura el ovalo de su perfecto rostro. La mirada de Oscar estaba brillante, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La tomó del cuello y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. -¿Recuerdas lo que fue lo que te pregunté la segunda noche que pasamos juntos?- susurró contra su boca.

Oscar asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se detenían en cada uno de los varoniles rasgos de su marido, la suave luz del amanecer iluminaba su rostro resaltando sus claros ojos verdes rodeados por tupidas pestañas negras. Sonrió y contestó –Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- lo besó con arrebato, mordiéndole los labios, antes de volver a hablar –Esto que sentimos no se acabará jamás- gimió extasiada al sentir como André volvía a moverse en su interior, tembló al percibir su aliento tibio justo abajo de su oído, en un punto que él conocía muy bien. Era tan potente todo lo que le hacía sentir, que su vista estaba nublada. Sin poder evitarlo repitió el nombre de su marido una y otra vez, embriagada de placer.

André deslizó una mano por el delgado y tonificado muslo que envolvía su cadera mientras mordía suavemente sus labios, no dejaba de maravillarlo la suavidad de la piel de Oscar. -Dios mío... No puedo dejar de desearte...- jadeó contra su boca -Incluso cuando te tengo en mis brazos, necesito tomarte hasta sentir que ya no tengo fuerzas- se movió con más impetú. Cuando percibió que ella se aferraba a sus fuertes hombros hundiéndole las uñas en la piel, aceleró el ritmo convirtiendo la unión en una danza completamente carnal, no podía hablar ni pensar, ella lo volvía loco. Justo en el momento culminé, se irguió y enlazó sus manos a las de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ambos temblaban sin control.

Aún recuperando el ritmo de su respiración, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos mientras observaba como su mujer se levantaba cual gacela. Sus movimientos eran perfectos y elegantes. Sonrió al verla envolver su atlético cuerpo en una bata, la mujer giró suavemente la cabeza para mirarlo de forma resplandeciente mientras sonreía.

-Oscar…- apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama e hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella se sentara junto a él. Una vez que su esposa se sentó a su lado, tomó una de sus finas manos y continuó -Cuándo estamos juntos… ¿Alguna vez…?

-No- lo interrumpió con seguridad y se inclinó para besar uno de sus fuertes hombros –Sólo existes tú, no pienso en nadie que no seas tú… jamás dudes de eso-. Sabía perfectamente lo que él quería saber, dado que Fersen había regresado a Arras hace casi un mes para pasar tiempo con Isabelle y conocer a Augustin. Estaba segura que la repentina inseguridad de su marido radicaba en esa visita.

André se detuvo en su clara mirada y asintió sonriendo. El potente llanto de su hijo los distrajo. Oscar se puso de pie rápido y salió de la habitación mientras él recogía del suelo el camisón para vestirse nuevamente. Después de algunos minutos, la ex militar regresó a la alcoba cargando a Augustin en uno de sus brazos y con Isabelle tomada de la mano que tenía libre. La niña se restregaba los ojos mientras arrastraba sus pies descalzos.

-Papa… ¿Puedo llevar mi caballo donde mi Pappa?- miró sonriendo a André mientras subía a la cama para abrazarlo.

Él la recibió riendo y besó sus suaves rizos negros. -Sí, puedes llevarlo, pero recuerda que eres muy pequeña aún y no puedes montar sola- contestó sin perder de vista a su esposa. Oscar estaba colocando a Augustin sobre la cama antes de desaparecer tras el biombo de la habitación para asearse. Bajó la vista y la fijó en su inquieto hijo de seis meses, el niño movía con energía sus pies y manos tratando acercarse a él. André lo tomó en brazos para evitar que se cayera del lecho. El pequeño Grandier comenzó a llorar al ver sus movimientos limitados por los brazos de su padre.

-¡Es un llorón!- reclamó Isabelle.

-No hables así de tu hermano- André la reprendió mientras hacía callar al infante.

-Pero si siempre está llorando...- la niña lo miró fastidiada -Llora porque tiene hambre, llora porque quiere que MI Grand-Père lo cargue, llora porque quiere que MI Anne lo mime, llora porque quiere que MI Nana le dé de comer, llora porque quiere que MI amigo sea también su amigo- bufó molesta -Y estoy segura de que hasta quiere tener a MI pappa...

-Isabelle...- André trató de hacerla callar.

-Es verdad... Estoy segura de que quiere tener dos padres, quiere ser como yo- la niña arrugó su pequeña nariz -Y es injusto, porque él tiene todo lo que yo quiero... tiene el cabello como mamá y tiene los ojos como los tuyos... y todos viven pendientes de él- su mentón tembló.

André acomodó a Augustin entre varios almohadones -Ven aquí- extendió los brazos hacia la niña, que se había alejado de él en medio de su retahíla de reclamos. Isabelle se acurrucó en su pecho -Tu hermano es muy pequeño, por eso todos están pendientes de él, cuando crezca todo cambiará...- suspiró -En cuanto al cabello... sí, tiene el cabello rubio pero tú lo tienes del color del mio... entonces quien te mire siempre sabrá que yo soy tu padre y que tú eres mi niña adorada- susurró besándole la cabeza, la niña asintió -Y no importa que no tengas los ojos como los míos, los tuyos son los mas lindos del mundo porque son iguales a los de tu madre- le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara -Y esos ojos los tienen muy pocas personas...

-Grand-Perè también los tiene- susurró Isabelle.

-Ves... de toda la gente que conoces, sólo tu familia tiene los ojos como dos gemas- la besó en la frente.

-¿Qué es una gema?- preguntó la niña.

-Son piedras preciosas que se usan en las joyas- contestó Oscar apareciendo impecablemente vestida en pantalones y camisa. Se paró frente al peinador y cepilló rápidamente su cabello.

Isabelle se bajó de la cama y fue rápidamente al tocador de su madre, colocándose en punta de pies tomó un joyero y lo llevó donde André -Mira papa... ¿Así son mis ojos?- se colocó en medio de la frente el broche que Fersen le había regalado a Oscar el día de su matrimonio.

-Esto no es para jugar...- Oscar tomó el enorme zafiro de las manos de su hija. No quería que, justo ese día y después de haberlo notado inseguro, André siguiera pensando en su matrimonio con el conde sueco.

-Sólo quería mostrarle a papa que entendía lo que él me decía...- el mentón de la niña tembló.

-Lo sabemos hija- André abrazó a Isabelle tratando de consolarla -Pero eso es algo muy delicado y sólo le pertenece a tu madre... No lo tomes nuevamente- levantó la vista y miró a Oscar. La mujer lo miraba con tristeza y arrepentida de no haber medido su reacción.

-Hija- la rubia se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos, la niña saltó de inmediato a su regazo -Discúlpame, no quise ser brusca- la besó en la coronilla.

Isabelle levantó la vista y sonrió resplandeciente -Yo sé maman...

-En cuanto a TU Anne, TU Abuelo, TU Nana, TU amigo y TU pappa- Oscar la miró seria -Lo único que no compartes con Augustin es a Axel, todo lo demás es de los dos, son hermanos y todos los queremos por igual.

-Es que hasta mi pappa dijo que Augustin era un bebe precioso... y antes, yo era su única niña preciosa- la miró a los ojos.

Oscar sonrió al sentirse completamente reflejada en su hija, la niña tenía su mismo ímpetu y temperamento -Ambos son preciosos- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga -Y no molestes mas a tu hermano porque llora, le están saliendo los dientes y eso le duele- la miró seria.

-¿A mi me dolió?- preguntó Isabelle.

-Tu llorabas mucho más- Oscar sonrió y se puso de pie.

La niña se tiró riendo a la cama y se acercó al rubio bebé que no dejaba de mirarla atentamente -Escuchaste Gus... ambos somos preciosos- besó las regordetas mejillas del infante haciéndolo reír -Y te presto a mi pappa... así también puedes tener dos padres que te quieran tanto como me quieren a mi- se lanzó a los brazos de André.

Oscar tomó a su hijo en brazos, que ya estaba luchando por salir del lugar en el que estaba confinado y lo levantó acercándolo a su rostro para besarlo mientras le quitaba de la boca el cojín que el niño se empeñaba en morder.

André fijó la vista en su mujer, no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez que la veía junto a su hijo menor, su suegro tenía razón, Oscar y Augustin eran prácticamente iguales, solo los diferenciaba el color de ojos.

-Papa.

La voz Isabelle lo sacó de su ensoñación, sonrió al sentir la pequeña mano de su hija sobre una mejilla.

-¿Puedo invitar a François a pasear con Pappa?

-No veo por qué no- contestó tranquilo –Rosalie debe autorizarlo antes, recuérdalo.

La niña asintió.

-Vamos Isabelle, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente... Gabrielle debe estar esperándonos con el desayuno y tú aún ni siquiera estás vestida- Oscar extendió una mano invitándola a seguirla, la niña bajó de la cama de un salto para ir junto a ella. Miró a André mientras abría la puerta –¿Te dijo Alain a qué hora llegaba?- preguntó a su marido.

-No- André movió la cabeza despreocupado –Pero supongo que será durante la mañana, de ninguna manera se perdería un buen almuerzo.

Oscar asintió antes de salir con los dos niños de la habitación.

-o-

-Así que éste es el afortunado que lleva mi nombre- Alain miró sonriendo a André mientras sostenía torpemente, y con los brazos completamente extendidos, al rubio niño que lo miraba asustado.

-¿Cuantas veces debemos repetirte que no tiene tu nombre?

La voz de Oscar los sorprendió. André volteó a mirarla y sonrió disimuladamente al ver la chispa de diversión en los ojos de su esposa.

-Es impresionante que pese a la educación de ambos, aún no sepan escribir bien mi nombre- Alain rió efusivamente. Se calló de golpe cuando el niño que sostenía comenzó a llorar asustado.

-¿Es necesario que seas tan brusco?- Anne, que pasaba en esos momentos por la habitación, tomó rápidamente al niño en sus brazos mientras lo miraba molesta –Ademas de sostenerlo como si fuera un paquete, lo asustas con tanto escándalo- el niño se calló de inmediato al verse seguro en los brazos de la doncella.

Alain encogió los hombros mientras le guiñaba un ojo en un gesto descaradamente pícaro.

-No puedo entender cómo es posible que aún no sepas tratar a un niño, teniendo ya un sobrino y a otro en camino- André bromeó palmoteando con afecto la espalda de su amigo.

-No me hables de eso – el ex teniente lo miró molesto –¡Ese maldito aristócrata es un sátiro depravado que se ha empeñado en llenar de hijos a la santa de mi hermana!

-¿Qué es un sátiro depravado?

La voz de François los sorprendió, él niño acababa de entrar a la habitación de la mano de su madre. Rosalie miró molesta al par de hombres que no dejaban de reír.

-¿Ya estás lista para la mudanza?- André cambió el tema de conversación rápidamente.

-Sí, ya está todo listo para cargar en el carro- siguió mirando con reproche a Alain, que sonreía nervioso –Pero antes necesito hablar con Oscar… François ve a jugar con Isabelle y ni se te ocurra espiar conversaciones de adultos... te buscaré cuando sea hora de irnos- empujó suavemente al niño en dirección a la puerta.

Desde la noche en que su hijo e Isabelle se habían extraviado, Rosalie había tomado la firme determinación de comenzar a recuperarse y honrar la memoria de Bernard. Él había sido un hombre valiente e idealista que jamás habría estado de acuerdo en ver como ella se consumía en vida, dejando de ser la mujer que lo había enamorado con su dulzura, sencillez y amabilidad. Ver en peligro a François la había removido en lo más profundo. Se dio cuenta de que había descuidado a su hijo cegada por el dolor. Con el pasar de los meses, y cuando se sintió preparada, comenzó a buscar junto a André una pequeña casa en las cercanías, pues no quería alejarse de los amigos que tanto la habían apoyado ni menos alejar a su hijo de Isabelle, los niños eran inseparables.

-o-

Oscar cerró la puerta del corral donde acababa de dejar los potrillos nacidos a inicios de primavera. Desde que habían iniciado con André el negocio de la cría y doma de caballos habían conseguido éxito rápidamente debido a la excelencia con la que ambos trabajaban, la familia Grandier ya era conocida en la región como importantes productores de _purasangres_. Mientras acariciaba el hocico de un potrillo que se acercó por sobre el cercado sonrió, definitivamente la primavera se había convertido en su estación favorita, la hacienda se llenaba de vida con las cuadrillas recién nacidas al tiempo de que los campos se llenaban de flores silvestres y frutos. Levantó la vista y respiró profundo el aroma de la hierba. Sólo faltaba un mes para el inicio del verano.

-Oscar, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Giró sonriendo al escuchar la voz de Rosalie. –Sí, claro- se limpió las palmas de las manos en los pantalones de montar –Si buscas a François, vi que Axel lo subía a un caballo junto a Isabelle hace poco rato.

-Sí… los vi- sonrió dulcemente –Necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa- Rosalie estiró un brazo y abrió la palma de la mano, mostrándole un gastado juego de llaves –Mientras ordenaba las cosas que traje desde París, encontré esto- adelantó la mano para que Oscar las tomara –Creo que tú deberías conservarlas… yo no puedo hacerlo y no creo correcto tirarlas.

-¿De dónde son estas llaves?- tomó las piezas de metal. Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa.

-Son de Temple- miradas azules se encontraron. Después de unos segundo Rosalie volvió a hablar –Tenía pensado devolverlas cuando renuncié al cuidado del pequeño Luis Charles… pero con todo lo que ocurrió… olvidé por completo que las tenía- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su fallecido marido.

Oscar la abrazó de los hombros con cariño, pues con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar a Rosalie como a una hermana menor. Verla sufrir por su difunto esposo le provocaba un profundo dolor a ella también, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había sufrido al creer a André muerto.

-Sé que apreciabas mucho a la reina Maria Antonieta y a sus hijos…- Rosalie se separó de ella y secó sus ojos con un pañuelo mientras continuaba hablando –Ese pobre niño está solo en una lúgubre celda… una de las razones por las que tardé tanto en decidirme a renunciar a ese terrible trabajo, fue por el temor de dejarlo aún más solo de lo que estaba… Ya había cuidado a su madre y pude constatar lo dulce y atenta que era, de cierta forma me sentía comprometida a velar por su hijo de la manera que me fuera posible.

Oscar asintió en silencio mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho, levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos como Axel sujetaba el caballo que transportaba a Isabelle y François, los tres reían mientras se acercaban a donde estaban ellas. Guardó rápidamente las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos. -Te agradezco entregármelas- la tomó de las manos –¿En qué lugar está el delfín?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Su celda está justo al lado de la celda en que estaba su madre… Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a arriesgarte ni permitas que nadie más lo haga… no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar a ese pobre niño… Quizás sin Robespierre sean más benevolentes en su trato, Antoine Simon era un hombre sórdido- suspiró con pesar -Un torturador que lo atormentaba día y noche- movió la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-Rosalie…- esperó que la joven levantara la vista para continuar –Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie más lo que me acabas de contar y entregar.

-Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de hacer- los dulces ojos de la viuda de Bernard se oscurecieron –François crecerá sin padre, no hagas que otro niño pase por lo mismo- habló con angustia, una angustia que contrastaba completamente con su dulce semblante.

-Te lo prometo- Oscar trató de sonreír –Debes estar tranquila… es sólo que no quiero que nadie más sepa de los padecimientos que ha pasado el delfín- habló con tranquilidad. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Isabelle le hacía señas, ya estaban demasiado cerca, levantó el brazo para devolver el saludo –Mira que feliz se ve François- intentó distraer a Rosalie cambiando bruscamente el tema de conversación.

-Rosalie…- Fersen hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo y sin soltar las riendas del caballo que guiaba -Supe que se mudan hoy.

-Sí, así es… Alain viajó especialmente a ayudarme para que nos instalemos sin problemas- contestó la aludida sin poder evitar que un leve rubor tiñera sus mejillas. Oscar sonrió disimuladamente, Fersen ocasionaba ese efecto en todas las mujeres.

-Distinguidas señoras, debo comunicarles que Isabelle me preguntó si yo también era un sátiro depravado- Axel hizo un esfuerzo por hablar sin reír. Comenzó bajar a los niños del caballo.

Oscar dejó caer su mandíbula impresionada mientras miraba a su hija, la niña se comenzó a mover nerviosa ante su mirada. Luego miró a Fersen y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Pappa! ¡¿Por qué le contaste a maman?!- Isabelle reclamó mientras retorcía la tela de su vestido entre sus manos.

-Porque esas no son palabras para una señorita- la miró tranquilo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la carcajada que estaba en su garganta –Y sé muy bien que no las escuchaste de boca de tu madre, tampoco son palabras de André.

-¡Isabelle! ¡¿Puedes explicarme donde aprendiste ese tipo de vocabulario?!- la reprendió Oscar escandalizada. Su hija bajó la vista y se rehusó a hablar.

Rosalie vio como la rubia cabeza de su hijo comenzaba a ocultarse disimuladamente tras el caballo. –¡François Chatelet! ¡Te lavaré la boca con jabón!

El niño comenzó a correr riendo mientras gritaba –¡Alain dice esas palabras!

Rosalie corrió tras él tratando de alcanzarlo mientras continuaba amenazándolo con torturas a base de agua y detergentes.

Oscar bajó la vista hacia su hija, que continuaba en silencio. –¿También debo lavarte la boca con jabón o basta con que me prometas que no volverás a repetir semejantes palabras?

-Prometo que no volveré a repetir semejantes palabras- la niña levantó la vista y la miró con solemnidad mientras tironeaba el lazo de su vestido, que Jacques se empeñaba en mordisquear. Una vez que su madre asintió, Isabelle volteó hacia Fersen, que la miraba embelesado, y le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Después de unos segundos volvió la vista a su madre. –Maman ¿Puedo ir donde Grand-Père?

-Sí, puedes ir- contestó Oscar.

Fersen amarró el caballo a la verja y apoyó una mano en la madera para descansar mientras miraba como Isabelle se alejaba corriendo seguida por su perro. -Tendré que hablar seriamente con André- Oscar lo miró asustada, él sonrió –Yo le regalo un perro y él le regala un caballo… me parece que es algo desigual el margen de obsequios- rió divertido. La rubia movió la cabeza y sonrió tranquila. Vieron a lo lejos como Isabelle abrazaba a su abuelo que la esperaba sentado en la terraza. -Es increíble que siendo tan pequeña, ya sepa cómo hacer que sea imposible que la reprenda por algo- el sueco sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-Puedes hablar por ti y por André- Oscar lo miró sonriendo –No tiene la misma suerte conmigo- apoyó la espalda en la valla.

-Siempre te dije que tu labor era ser estricta y la mía sería mimarla- levantó un brazo y la abrazó por lo hombros para que se acercara a él, se inclinó un poco para hablarle al oído –Es un alivio saber que Alain es la fuente de toda esta situación… Por un momento pensé que te habías referido a mí como un sátiro depravado al recordar algunas cosas íntimas de nuestro matrimonio- en cuanto terminó de hablar miró a Oscar y comenzó a reír hasta las lágrimas al ver que ella se sonrojaba de forma violenta.

-No me parece gracioso- lo miró avergonzada mientras se soltaba de su brazo con un gesto molesto.

-Perdona… necesitaba reír…- secó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Así veo… y me doy cuenta de que no hay nada más gracioso que burlarte de mí- lo miró por el rabillo del ojo tratando de controlar una sonrisa. La risa de Fersen siempre la hacía reír aunque ella no quisiera.

–Me iré en una semana- el sueco habló mientras la abrazaba nuevamente de los hombros.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- Oscar apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Fersen.

-No lo sé… he estado afinando algunos detalles para poder llegar a Luis Charles- sintió como los hombros de su ex esposa se tensaban bajo su brazo –Ya he ingresado tres veces a Francia sin ser descubierto…

-Venir a Arras es muy distinto que ir a París- Oscar movió los hombros molesta y se separó de él –Te recuerdo que la última vez que estuviste ahí por poco nos descubren- vio como los ojos de Fersen se humedecían al recordar la decapitación de Maria Antonieta, extendió su brazo y lo tomó de la mano –Perdóname… no debí haber dicho eso, no quería recordartelo- trató de disculparse.

-No puedes seguir intentando evitar que saque a mi hijo de ese infesto lugar- Fersen la miró molesto.

-¡No quiero evitar que él salga de ahí!- soltó su mano –¡Quiero evitar que mueras en el intento!- Fersen trató de alejarse. Lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo para detenerlo –Entiende que apenas te reconozcan te matarán… y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Oscar…- se acercó nuevamente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza apretándola contra su pecho –Dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?- susurró contra su cabeza –Soy inmensamente feliz cuando te veo a ti y a Isabelle… pero no hay noche en que no piense que mi hijo está sufriendo encerrado y solo…

-Lo sé…- se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos –Yo también tengo un plan… déjame intentarlo por favor.

-¡No!- se separó de ella molesto -¡Jamás permitiré que te arriesgues por mí!

-Axel, por favor escúchame...- insistió.

-¡No!- repitió molesto –Y esta conversación ha llegado a su fin en estos momentos- comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ella –Me despediré de Isabelle… nos vemos mañana- se alejó de ella sin voltear a mirarla.

Oscar cruzó los brazos mientras se apoyaba contra el corral. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia la casa, vio que André la miraba fijamente.

Con la visita de Fersen, la mudanza de Rosalie, Augustin y sus rabietas por la dentición, situación que lo hacía merecedor de mas atenciones de las habituales, e Isabelle y su llanto porque François se mudaba. Oscar y André apenas se habían visto durante el resto del día.

Mientras la ex militar esperaba que su marido diera por terminada su jornada de trabajo, se concentró en leer tratando de permanecer despierta hasta que él se acostara. Estaba plenamente consciente de que tenían una conversación pendiente y quería evitar cualquier tipo de mal entendido entre ellos. Cuando el hombre de ojos verdes entró a la habitación, ella cerró el libro que estaba en su regazo.

-¿Alain se quedará aquí o donde Rosalie?- preguntó tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-Creo que en ninguna de las dos casas- contestó André mientras vaciaba agua fresca en la tina que estaba en una esquina del dormitorio.

-No es necesario que duerma en una posada, tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles en esta casa- insistió Oscar.

-Me pidió prestado el carro, invitó a dar un paseo a Anne…- André se desvistió rápido y entró al agua.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el lugar en dónde se hospede?- miró el impertérrito rostro de su marido, él se enjabonaba de forma rápida y eficiente.

-Él y Anne se entienden desde hace tiempo- contestó André saliendo de la tina. Se secó de forma brusca.

-¿Se entienden?- Oscar repitió las palabras de forma automática mientras recorría con la vista el cuerpo tostado y esculpido de su marido. Le pareció que cada día su gallardía aumentaba, no se cansaba de mirarlo.

-Son amigos de una forma más bien… íntima- André se colocó unos livianos pantaloncillos de lino para dormir. La noche estaba calurosa y no soportaba dormir tan vestido con esa temperatura.

-¿Íntima…?- repitió la rubia tratando de entender, cuando vio la divertida mirada de su marido, recién pudo deducir lo que él trataba de explicarle –Oh… entiendo- sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente –Alain debiera casarse con ella… O al menos formalizar algún tipo de compromiso… no está bien que se aproveche de Anne, eso es… inmoral.

-Ellos están bien como están- André encogió los hombros y se acostó al lado de su mujer –Cuando descubrí las condiciones de su amistad, les dije lo mismo que indicas, pero ambos se negaron y me solicitaron que no me inmiscuyera…- sonrió divertido al recordar la situación –Anne lo hizo de forma muy cortés y Alain fue más directo- ahuecó los almohadones y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir.

-André…- Oscar giró sobre un costado para mirarlo –¿Quieres saber de qué hablábamos con Axel hoy en la tarde?

-Sólo si tú quieres decírmelo- él abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el techo de la habitación –Aunque más que una conversación, parecía una discusión- respiró profundo. Había tardado en ir a la cama a propósito para no discutir con ella, a pesar de que no tenía razones para sentir celos, no le había parecido bien lo que había presenciado horas atrás.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho…- Oscar esperó que André volteara a mirarla antes de continuar, vio como sus ojos se oscurecían –Debes prometerme que no lo repetirás fuera de esta habitación- bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro.

-¿Es acerca de Isabelle?- se sentó asustado. Su respiración se tranquilizó al ver que ella negaba rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Es acerca de Axel- la rubia se sentó en la cama, André hizo lo mismo –Él es el padre de Luis Charles.

-¿Estás segura?- la miró consternado.

-Sí- tomó una mano de su marido entre las suyas –Debes prometerme que no le contarás a nadie.

Él asintió con la cabeza. -¿Cuándo lo supiste?- preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Lo supe algunos meses después del nacimiento de Isabelle… sólo conocemos esto Axel, tú y yo- sus ojos brillaron nerviosos al recordar fugazmente la noche en que se había enterado. Fue la primera vez que intimó con su ahora ex marido, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre al recordar la desesperación con la que ambos se habían unido esa noche.

-¿Por qué discutieron hoy?

La voz de su André la alejó de ese pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar -Porque él insiste en ingresar a Temple para rescatarlo… y si lo hace, estoy segura de que lo van a matar...

-Pero es su hijo… No puedes pedirle que deje morir a su hijo, yo haría lo mismo por Augustin o Isabelle.

-Es lo que él dice- miró sus manos entrelazadas –Pero... ¿Qué le diremos a Isabelle si él muere…? ¿Qué pasará con Luis Charles si Axel muere en el intento de rescatarlo?

-Tienes razón- André movió la cabeza apesadumbrado, después de unos segundos volvió a hablar –Oscar… ¿Qué has estado pensando?- la miró asustado.

-He pensado que yo tengo reales posibilidades de sacar a ese pobre niño de Temple- lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡No!- contestó de forma violenta mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su mujer –La última vez que entraste ahí casi te pierdo.

Oscar movió la cabeza para soltarse y se puso de pie, caminó hasta su tocador y sacó algo del cajón. Volvió a sentarse frente a André. -Sé que tendré éxito porque tengo esto- abrió mano, André miró en silencio el gastado juego de llaves –Son las llaves de una de las puertas de servicio y la llave de la celda en donde está Luis Charles.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?- la miró asustado.

-Rosalie me las entregó- dejó las llaves sobre la cama y tomó las manos de su marido con fuerza –Conozco el lugar, sé el lugar exacto de la celda, tengo las llaves para entrar y salir, desde la muerte de Simon y Robespierre el delfín está sin custodia personal, nadie sospecha que alguien pudiera interesarse en rescatarlo… sus padres están muertos, su familia y partidarios están exiliados… es el momento preciso para hacerlo- sus ojos brillaron llenos de arrojo –Puedo ir a París sin llamar la atención… Es algo que le debo a Axel, él hizo tanto por mí y por nuestra hija…- apretó las grandes manos que sostenía entre las suyas con vehemencia –André, sé que me entiendes y sabes que tengo razón… Es algo que le debo y no descansaré hasta ayudarlo.

Su marido asintió sin dejar de mirarla. -Lo haremos juntos- habló después de un par de minutos sin despegar los ojos de los de ella –Sé que no desistirás hasta que lo logres, pero yo te ayudaré, no permitiré que vayas sola… Además, si hay alguien que le debe prácticamente la vida a Fersen soy yo- habló con tanta firmeza que Oscar fue incapaz de contradecirlo.

El llanto de Augustin retumbó en la habitación contigua. André se puso de pie rápidamente y fue en su búsqueda mientras ella guardaba las llaves. A los minutos, su marido entró nuevamente a la habitación cargando a Isabelle en un brazo y a su hijo en otro. -Ambos despertaron- murmuró mientras le entregaba al niño. Oscar acunó al pequeño contra su pecho, al sentir su calor, el crío comenzó a dormitar de inmediato. André acomodó a Isabelle, que ya estaba semidormida, en medio de los dos.

-No me digas que él también dormirá aquí- Oscar susurró mientras miraba al perro de Isabelle. La mascota se acomodaba en el suelo cerca de la cama.

André sonrió asintiendo mientras apagaba todas las velas de la habitación. Una vez que se acostó, la última imagen que vio antes de dormir fue a su esposa sosteniendo al rubio niño sobre su pecho mientras su hija también se abrazaba a ella. En esos momentos, decidió que sólo él sacaría al niño que estaba prisionero en Temple y le devolvería la tranquilidad a la mujer de su vida, no dejaría que ella se arriesgara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-o-

-Alain, necesito tu ayuda- André le habló al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado. Ambos acababan de cambiar el agua de las caballerizas.

-Conozco ese tono…- lo miró preocupado y se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa.

-Sólo te pido que me esperes en dos semanas más afuera _Temple_ \- sonrió al ver a lo lejos como Oscar levantaba sobre su cabeza a Augustin provocando risas en el niño.

-André… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-No puedo darte detalles, sólo te pido ayuda en lo que te mencioné- levantó una cubeta del suelo.

-Detente- lo afirmó de un brazo –¿Oscar sabe lo que planeas?

-Sí, pero cree que lo haremos juntos- sostuvo su mirada.

-La última vez que hiciste algo a sus espaldas, no salió bien- Alain movió la cabeza preocupado –Y yo por ayudarte me gané un tremendo puñetazo- sonrió nervioso.

-¿Temes que ella te golpee nuevamente?- los ojos de André brillaron divertidos.

-¡¿Cómo crees que eso me preocupa?!- rió tratando de relajarse, afirmó con fuerza el brazo de André –Sólo contéstame esto… ¿Estás tratando de protegerla?

-Sí- se paró de frente a su amigo –Si no me adelanto a sus planes, ella volverá a entrar a _Temple_ y eso no puedo permitirlo… Oscar me ha dado tanto- miró nuevamente en dirección hacia donde estaba su familia, la mujer caminaba con Augustin en sus brazos e Isabelle corriendo a su alrededor –Y no hablo sólo de los hijos que tenemos… ella me ha dado oportunidades que yo no merecía- miró anhelante a Alain -¿Me ayudarás?

-Sabes que jamás dejaría pasar una aventura como la que me propones- Soissons sonrió y lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo. Guardó silencio y miró a Oscar a lo lejos, entendía a André, pues él tampoco podía permitir que ella estuviera en peligro nuevamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras recordaba la vez que la vio abatida bajo una lluvia de balas frente a la Bastilla.

* * *

Oscar despertó entre suspiros y respondiendo los besos de André aún antes de abrir los ojos. Sonrió al sentir como sus grandes y tibias manos se deslizaban bajo su camisón. Gimió de gusto al sentir que los labios cálidos y seguros de su marido, le recorrían estómago provocando un cosquilleó que la hizo estremecerse. Cuando finalmente decidió abrir los párpados, se encontró con su mirada verde e intensa.

-Buenos días- susurró André contra sus labios.

-Buenos días- contestó sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas, lista para recibirlo; Jadeó cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Tomó el varonil rostro de su esposo entre las manos y habló en un susurro –Aún no ha amanecido.

-Debo ir a entregar con Gilbert algunos caballos a la aldea vecina- André jadeó en su cuello y empujó las caderas –No quería irme sin despedirme de ti- sonrió.

-Déjame desearte buen viaje entonces- Oscar sonrió mientras lo hacía girar en la cama para quedar sobre él. En un rápido movimiento se quitó el camisón y se entregó a amarlo hasta que escuchó como André repetía, entre roncos jadeos, su nombre hasta casi perder la razón.

-o-

La ex militar entró a la cocina justo después de almuerzo para servirse un vaso de agua antes de volver a trabajar con los potrillos. Mientras sostenía la jarra, vio deslizarse hacia las caballerizas la delgada silueta de Gilbert, dejó rápidamente el recipiente sobre la mesa y lo siguió. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- tomó al joven de un brazo –¡¿Ocurrió algo?! ¡¿André está bien?!- lo interrogó con violencia.

-¿El jefe?- los enormes ojos castaños del joven la miraron asustados –Lady Oscar, no he visto al jefe…- contestó nervioso –Ayer me dio el día libre, pero quise venir a ayudarlo porque sé que hay mucho trabajo y los nuevos trabajadores son un tanto holgazanes...

Oscar tardó sólo unos segundos en entender todo, sus ojos refulgieron de rabia mientras apretaba los puños. –Prepara mi caballo- le ordenó.

Corrió al interior de la casa y abrió el cajón de su tocador, las llaves no estaban, tampoco estaba el plano que habían dibujado con André mientras planeaban todos los detalles para rescatar a Luis Charles. Cambió rápidamente su ropa por una tenida oscura y liviana para montar, corrió al despacho para sacar un par de armas del aparador que mantenían con llave. Notó que faltaban dos pistolas junto a la espada de André y el puñal que Fersen le había regalado cuando estuvieron casados. Cerró con fuerza la puerta de la estantería. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, no supo si era debido a la ira o al miedo.

Salió al jardín en busca de Gabrielle, en cuanto logró llamar su atención, la Nana de sus hijos se acercó con Augustin en brazos. -Debo ir urgente a París- besó la frente del niño y dio media vuelta antes de que Gabrielle pudiera hablar. Entró al salón, Isabelle leía junto a François bajo la atenta supervisión del ex general. -Hija- se arrodilló frente a ella, una vez que los enormes ojos de la niña la miraron, habló nuevamente –Me ausentaré por uno o dos días.

-Papa tampoco está…- Isabelle dijo asustada.

-Así es- Oscar sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla –Pero está tu Grand-Père y él los cuidará, junto con Anne y Gabrielle.

-Yo también puedo cuidarlos- interrumpió François.

-Así es- sonrió y acarició con ternura la mejilla del rubio niño que miraba con adoración a su hija –François también estará aquí… Prométeme que te portarás bien- una vez que su hija asintió, se puso de pie. El brazo de su padre la afirmó impidiéndole alejarse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- el anciano la miró molesto.

-Padre… debes confiar en mí, regresaré pronto- puso su mano sobre la de su progenitor –Cuida de mis hijos por favor.

El patriarca asintió con la cabeza, no tenía sentido insistir, conocía su determinación, era la misma de él.

Oscar montó su corcel y salió a todo galope de la hacienda.

* * *

-Pensé que no vendrías- André se acercó a Alain.

-Mal día amigo- el aludido bufó molesto mientras cambiaba su chaqueta por la que le entregó André, nuevamente había comprado las prendas militares en una casa de empeño –Llegó sin aviso a mi casa el sátiro ese… mi hermana le pidió que me trajera algunas cosas, sigue creyendo que no se cuidarme solo.

-Quizás no esté tan equivocada… te conoce y te falta una mujer, vives como un hombre de las cavernas- André sonrió mientras le entregaba la gorra de guardia –¿Trajiste tu espada?

-Sí- sonrió mientras desenvolvía el paquete –También el mosquete- guiñó un ojo.

-Espero que no la tengas que usar- lo guió de un brazo hacia la carreta que estaba oculta –Aquí debes esperarme.

-No me explico cómo fue que pasé de ser un maldito aristócrata a un sátiro...

Ambos miraron al hombre que salía de las sombras. -¿Qué haces aquí Girodelle?- preguntó André.

-Mi cuñado me subestima- encogió los hombros –No me extrañó que tuvieras prisa en que me fuera de tu casa, pero tu repentina amabilidad…- movió la cabeza mientras sonreía –No olvides que aprendí de la mejor comandante todo lo que sé.

André sintió una puntada en el pecho al pensar en su mujer, si todo salía bien en la mañana volvería a estar con ella.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- insistió Girodelle mirándolos fijamente.

-Nada que te incumba- contestó Alain.

-André… ¿Entrarás tú?- preguntó sin tomar en cuenta a su cuñado. Él asintió con la cabeza. Víctor se llevó con elegancia su enguantada mano al mentón mientras pensaba, después de unos minutos habló nuevamente –Entraré contigo… Protegí a su familia durante años, debe recordarme- Alain lo miró molesto, le enfadaba que fuera tan brillante. Girodelle continuó –A ti no te conoce, se asustará… en cambio sí me ve, tendrá confianza y saldremos rápido de ahí- se quitó la chaqueta y la apoyó en la carreta.

-No puedo pedirte eso- André lo miró agradecido –Tienes razón, pero no puedo pedir que te arriesgues.

-¡¿Acaso no era un secreto?!- preguntó molesto Alain.

-Deja de gritar- le ordenó Víctor mientras cortaba un trozo del forro de su chaleco para amarrar su largo cabello –Dame tu chaqueta y gorra- extendió la mano en dirección a su cuñado.

-Dejen de tomarme por tonto- Alain estaba furioso -¿Cómo es que este sátiro sabe más de lo que yo sé?

-La razón es simple… yo fui comandante y tú sólo un teniente- se burló Girodelle –Con años de práctica, es posible que mejores tu intelecto- guiñó un ojo a André sonriendo.

-Y ahora además me tratas de tonto…- gruñó Alain –Te aprovechas de que no puedo dejar a mi hermana viuda y con dos hijos… No sólo eres un sátiro, si no que además eres un petulante- se acercó amenazante al espigado hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Alain, no es el momento- André sostuvo de un brazo a su amigo mientras miraba a Girodelle, notó que el ex comandante estaba decidido –Víctor tiene razón… entrégale tu chaqueta por favor- habló con calma –No debemos perder más tiempo.

El enorme hombre asintió con la mandíbula apretada mientras se quitaba la ropa que recién se había puesto y se la entregaba a su cuñado.

Girodelle abrochó la chaqueta y sonrió mientras se colocaba la gorra. -Definitivamente a mí se me ve mucho mejor… al menos las costuras no parecen a punto de explotar.

-No me busques, que yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un escuálido- siseó Alain entregándole su cinturón y espada también. Cuando vio a su cuñado y a su mejor amigo vestidos como guardias movió la cabeza preocupado –Entre los dos tienen demasiados hijos, procuren salir con vida de esta porque no podré mantenerlos a todos-. André y Girodelle sonrieron mientras asentían con la cabeza.

-A mis hijos los puedo mantener yo- los tres voltearon en dirección de la femenina voz, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar Oscar se acercó a André y le propinó una enérgica bofetada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, mientras su marido se sobaba la mejilla, se dio vuelta y empujó con fuerza a Alain –¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás secundado todas sus locuras?!- lo reprendió furiosa y apenas levantando la voz. Giró en dirección a Girodelle.

-Yo me acabo de enterar igual que tú...- Víctor levantó las manos en señal de rendición alejándose de ella.

André se acercó a su esposa y pese a su negativa, la abrazó contra su pecho. –No podemos arriesgarnos los dos… nuestros hijos podrían quedar huérfanos- susurró en su oído, sintió como su esposa se estremecía asustada en sus brazos –Quédate con Alain aquí por favor- insistió susurrando contra su cabello. Una vez que ella asintió con la cabeza, la soltó con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos. Oscar observó a su marido y levantó con delicadeza su mano para acariciar el lugar en donde lo había golpeado -Hemos estudiado esto mil veces- tomó las finas manos entre las de él –Debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien… en poco tiempo estaremos juntos nuevamente, te lo prometo- trató de tranquilizarla.

-Te estaré esperando- susurró Oscar mientras se empinaba para besarlo en los labios. André la abrazó con fuerza mientras se fundían en un arrebatado beso.

Alain y Girodelle, incómodos, bajaron la vista ante esa muestra de afecto tan apasionada. Estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento siempre discreto de la pareja que estaba frente a ellos y esto era casi fuera de lugar.

-Ya es hora de que se vayan- Alain los interrumpió después de unos momentos.

Oscar se separó con pesar de los brazos de su marido y se colocó junto a Alain, sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver como él y Girodelle se internaban en la oscuridad.

-No te preocupes- Alain puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su hombro –Regresarán sin problemas.

Oscar asintió en silencio, se movió de su lado y se alejó en busca de su caballo para dejarlo descansar en un establo que había visto a poca distancia de ahí.

* * *

Después de mezclarse con éxito entre los guardias que caminaban en el patio de la fortaleza, André y Víctor se acercaron agazapados hasta la puerta de servicio de la parte trasera de la prisión. El criador de caballos abrió con presteza la cerradura. Entraron rápido y se refugiaron en la penumbra de los pasillos.

Víctor desenvainó la espada, alertando cada uno de sus sentidos!y sonrió ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, su espíritu de espadachín emergió por completo tensando cada fibra de su ser. Pegó la espalda a los mugrosos muros siguiendo las indicaciones de André, quien ya conocía ese húmedo laberinto.

Escucharon voces que se acercaban. André sacó el puñal que portaba en el cinturón y se inclinó tratando de ocultarse en un recoveco del pasillo por donde circulaban, estaban a sólo un par de pasajes de llegar a la celda de pequeño príncipe, pensó en sus hijos y su mujer, necesitaba regresar con ellos. Los guardias estaban cada vez más cerca. Hizo una seña a Girodelle y ambos se lanzaron sobre los desprevenidos hombres. André cortó la garganta del soldado que estaba a su alcance, cerró por instante los ojos lamentando haber quitado esa vida. Víctor, enterró con rapidez su espada en el pecho del guardia que miraba impresionado como caía su compañero. Movieron rápido y en silencio los cuerpos inertes, acomodándolos en el recoveco donde se habían ocultado hace sólo unos momentos.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la celda que había indicado Rosalie. Oscar tenía razón. La vigilancia era mucho menor que cuando ella estuvo prisionera en ese lugar, pues no habían vuelto a coincidir con más guardias durante el resto del camino.

André abrió la puerta y entraron rápidamente. En un acto reflejo, ambos hombres se llevaron las mangas de la chaqueta al rostro para cubrirse la nariz, el olor a excremento, orina y podredumbre los hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Debieron forzar al máximo la vista para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. La mazmorra carecía de ventanas o velas.

Víctor se acercó lentamente a un rincón del calabozo. Inclinándose, extendió su mano para tocar con cuidado la escuálida silueta que se refugiaba aterrada en una esquina. El niño escondía su rostro entre sus huesudas rodillas. -Su majestad- susurró acercándose un poco más –¿Me recuerda?- el niño rehusó mirarlo. –Su majestad, hemos venido a sacarlo de aquí- insistió después de unos segundos –Le prometo que estará a salvo- tocó suavemente uno de los delgados brazos del chiquillo. El delfín levantó asustado la cabeza.

André sintió que su pecho se encogía al ver tanto terror en los ojos azul grisáceo del niño que estaba frente a ellos. Pese a lo deteriorado de su estado, pudo reconocer claramente en él los rasgos de Fersen.

Víctor se acercó un poco más. –Su majestad- susurró nuevamente –Permítame tomarlo, debemos salir rápido de aquí.

El niño lo miró durante algunos segundos y asintió aún aterrado. Girodelle lo levantó del suelo con cuidado. André se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la huesuda espalda de Luis Charles, miró el rostro de Víctor por unos segundos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los de él. Ambos eran padres y ver a ese pequeño niño en condiciones tan terribles, los había destrozado. Salieron de la celda con furia y determinación, nada los detendría en salir de ese maldito lugar.

André tomó la delantera con la espada en una mano y el puñal en la otra, Víctor aferraba contra su pecho el frágil cuerpo del hijo de Maria Antonieta. Providencialmente no encontraron más guardias hasta llegar a la puerta de servicio por donde habían ingresado, en cuanto la cruzaron, se refugiaron en las sombras esquivando a los soldados que realizaban rondas de vigilancia.

-¡Deténganse!

Escucharon que alguien corría tras ellos.

-¡Corre!- gritó André con todas sus fuerzas mientras giraba para enfrentarse a dos de los guardias que se acercaban peligrosamente, detuvo con su espada una estocada que iba directo a su estómago. Hizo un giro y enterró con furia el puñal en el pecho del segundo hombre que lo atacaba, vio como el mismo caía al suelo. Levantó la vista rápidamente, alcanzando a esquivar una cuchillada que iba directo a su rostro, el filo del arma le rasguñó una mejilla, sintió como un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba hasta su cuello, pensó en Oscar y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al guardia que esta frente a él haciéndolo caer. Escuchó un ruido seco cuando la cabeza del hombre se azotó contra una roca. Frenético, levantó la vista buscando más guardias, vio a lo lejos como un solitario hombre corría en dirección a donde Girodelle había huido. Rápidamente sacó el puñal del cuerpo del soldado que yacía en el suelo y corrió tras el guardia que perseguía a su amigo.

-o-

Víctor corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al lugar donde Oscar y Alain los estaban esperando, escuchó como alguien se acercaba a él gritando. Se apresuró hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

Alain vio que alguien se acercaba corriendo y bajó de la carreta sosteniendo el fusil, estaba preparado para disparar.

-No dispares- susurró Oscar afirmándolo de un brazo –Harás que nos escuchen. Desenfundó su espada y se colocó al lado de su ex teniente, lista para atacar. En cuanto vio surgir de entre las sombras a Girodelle con el niño entre sus brazos subió a la parte trasera de la carreta para recibir a Luis Charles.

El marido de Dianne depositó al niño que sostenía en los brazos de su antigua comandante. Oscar lo envolvió cuidadosamente con una manta que estaba en el carro -Ya está a salvo su majestad- susurró en el oído del asustado príncipe. El delgado niño no dejaba de temblar. Después de unos segundos levantó la vista -¿Dónde está André?- miró a Girodelle llena de terror.

-Venía corriendo detrás de mí- contestó nervioso.

Un repentino golpe en la cabeza dejó semiaturdido a Alain, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. El soldado que había seguido a Girodelle se había acercado aprovechando el descuido de todos. El ex comandante de la Guardia Imperial saltó fuera del carro desenvainando su espada con rapidez, justo en el momento en que el soldado se disponía a asesinar a su cuñado, lo protegió con su cuerpo y recibió la furiosa estocada entre las costillas. Cayó al suelo con un quejido mientras se cubría la herida con la mano.

Alain se incorporó lleno de furia, rápidamente tomó al guardia de las solapa de la chaqueta levantándolo del suelo y lo estrelló con fuerza contra el piso sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. -¡Nadie lastima a mi familia maldito infeliz!- gritó mientras golpeaba con furia el rostro del guardia hasta deformarlo.

-¡Alain es suficiente!- gritó Oscar.

El hombre volvió en sí y ayudó a levantarse del suelo a su cuñado. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la herida ejerciendo presión tratando de detener la hemorragia. -No te mueras, maldito aristócrata- habló asustado –Aún no te perdono que seas un sátiro, pero mi hermana es feliz contigo… es muy feliz- repitió mientras ayudaba a Girodelle a subir a la carreta.

-Gracias a Dios…- susurró Oscar al ver que su marido salía de la oscuridad y se acercaba corriendo.

André subió de un salto a la carreta y se ubicó como conductor, fustigó los caballos y comenzaron a circular a toda velocidad por las calles de París. El hombre apretó las riendas con fuerza al recordar la última vez que hicieron ese recorrido, en esa oportunidad Bernard conducía, cerró los ojos por un instante rezando por el descanso del alma de su amigo mientras prometía cuidar siempre de su hijo.

Oscar esperó que el frágil niño que acunaba en sus brazos se durmiera profundamente y se deslizó con agilidad hasta sentarse junto a André mientras el carro seguía en movimiento. -Temí no volver a verte- susurró poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de su marido.

-Te prometí que regresaría- André sonrió sin dejar de mirar el camino por donde guiaba a toda velocidad la carreta. Oscar vio que sus ojos brillaban emocionados. Respiró tranquila cuando salieron de París y comprobó que nadie los seguía. -Iremos directo a Arras- susurró André después de un rato.

-A este ritmo los caballos no aguantarán- contestó preocupada.

-Hay caballos esperándonos a mitad de camino...

-¿Son los caballos que ibas a entregar en la aldea vecina?- Oscar lo miró molesta al recordar como la había engañado.

-Sí…- sonrió –Son esos caballos… Cuando lleguemos le pediré a Gilbert que vaya en busca del tuyo también.

-Ya hablaremos de eso- contestó seria –Llévanos directo donde el doctor Leblanc... Luis Charles, Girodelle y tú necesitan atención médica- rozó con la punta de un dedo el corte que André tenía en la mejilla.

-Es sólo un rasguño… ¿Podemos confiar en él?- la miró preocupado.

-Sí, estoy segura de que Leblanc es una persona confiable- aseguró Oscar.

* * *

-¿Cómo está mi cuñado?- Alain se acercó al médico.

-Estará bien- el galeno sonrió amablemente mientras se limpiaba las manos –Sólo necesitó cauterización y algunas puntadas para detener la hemorragia, no hay ningún órgano comprometido- acomodó con el dedo índice las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz –Lady Oscar, necesito hablar con usted- hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a un costado de la habitación. Oscar se acercó dejando a un lado a André y Alain. -El niño...- comenzó a hablar el médico.

-Charles, mi sobrino- corrigió ella con tranquilidad.

-Sí, su sobrino- contestó sonriendo Leblanc –Sufre un severo caso de desnutrición y algunas otras enfermedades relacionadas con la falta de cuidado y alimento- movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Necesitará de mucho cuidado… físico y mental… es un niño que está completamente aterrado.

-No se preocupe… tendrá los mejores cuidados- Oscar habló con calma aunque estaba preocupada -¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, lo acaban de terminar de bañar… debimos cortar su cabello, estaba infestado de piojos y otras alimañas- la mirada del médico estaba llena de compasión.

Oscar sonrió, no se había equivocado, el doctor Leblanc era un hombre inteligente, íntegro y lleno de humanidad. Apretó el paquete que tenía sobre sus manos y caminó en dirección a la habitación donde estaba el hijo de Fersen y María Antonieta. Se acercó lentamente a la cama en donde estaba envuelto en una toalla el delgado y pálido niño. -Su majestad...- susurró sentándose en el borde del lecho, preocupándose de no dejar de sonreír.

El delfín la miró maravillado, le pareció ver a un ángel. El cabello rubio y los ojos azules de la mujer le recordaron a su madre. Tembló asustado cuando ella comenzó a desenvolver el paquete que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Me permite ayudarle para que se vista?- Oscar le mostró las finas ropas que sostenía entre sus manos. Junto a André se había preocupado hasta el más mínimo detalle, pues no podían permitir que Fersen viera a su hijo en las condiciones en que ellos lo habían encontrado. Habían jurado encargarse de que el sueco nunca supiera la magnitud del horrible lugar en el que estaba el delfín.

El niño asintió en silencio.

La ex militar lo vistió con cuidado, esforzándose en no mostrar turbación alguna al ver como las costillas se marcaban en su cuerpo en forma de espantosos bultos. Deslizó con delicadeza la camisa, tratando de no pasar a llevar las heridas que la sarna, las mordidas de rata y los golpes habían dejado en su cuerpo. Una vez que el príncipe estuvo vestido, peinó con dedicación su corto cabello, sonrió emocionada mientras deslizaba el peine, pese a su deplorable estado, le recordaba el cabello de Fersen. -Ahora, debe comer un poco- le acercó un vaso con leche y un pequeño pan dulce –Sólo un poco y despacio.

El niño asintió en silencio y obedeció sus instrucciones.

* * *

Alain se acercó a André y Girodelle con un periódico en la mano. Los empresarios ecuestres estaban apoyados la carreta que los llevaría a Normandía. -¿Dónde está Oscar?- preguntó alterado.

-Fue a ver a Isabelle y Augustin... Apenas llegue nos marcharemos...- contestó André.

Después de cinco días de reposo en la consulta del médico, Girodelle y Luis Charles estaban listos para emprender sus respectivos viajes.

-No creo en milagros… pero esto parece serlo- Alain les entregó el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

Los tres hombres leyeron impactados. El encabezado anunciaba el fallecimiento del príncipe heredero al trono de Francia el pasado 08 de junio de 1795.

Cuando planearon su rescate, jamás imaginaron que Paul Barras, Director principal de la _Convención Termidoriana_ (Régimen que comenzaría a Gobernar oficialmente el país en sólo algunos meses más), ordenaría buscar en los orfanatos de la ciudad, un niño moribundo para reemplazar el cuerpo del desaparecido príncipe Borbón. El estadista no estaba dispuesto a que su carrera política se viera entorpecida, ni debilitada, por la desaparición de un chiquillo. Ya había conseguido derrocar a Robespierre y esto sólo era un bache en su inminente ascenso. Después de todo, no había testigos de la misteriosa fuga de Temple.

-¿Qué le dirás a Dianne?- preguntó André en cuanto Girodelle se sentó junto a Alain en la berlina.

-Le diré que ayudé a mi cuñado en una de sus típicas peleas de taberna, no le extrañará- miró con burla a Alain.

-No le mientas- Oscar los interrumpió acercándose al carruaje –No le mientas y dile donde estuvimos, es tu esposa y merece saber la verdad.

-¿Le digo también las razones?- sus soñadores ojos verdes la miraron ansioso.

-Las razones, ni siquiera tú las conoces... dile que no puedes entrar en detalles- la mujer sostuvo su mirada. Girodelle entendió de inmediato lo que quería decirle y asintió con un gesto de cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Después de que deje a este aristócrata al cuidado de mi santa hermana, regresaré a buscar un local para la imprenta- dijo Alain. Víctor lo miró divertido.

-¿Piensas instalarte aquí?- los ojos de André brillaron contentos.

-París ya no es para mí- encogió los hombros en un gesto despreocupado –Además, me gustaría que Rosalie trabajara conmigo… no puedo esperar la oportunidad de enseñarle malas palabras a François- guiñó un ojo mientras se carcajeaba.

-Recuerda que todo lo que aprende François lo repite Isabelle- lo reprendió Oscar mientras abría un pequeño frasco, los tres hombres la miraron curiosos, la ex militar sacó con el dedo una sustancia viscosa y sin aviso la aplicó sobre el corte que su marido tenía en el rostro –Con esto no te quedará ninguna marca- puntualizó mientras le embadurnaba la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?!- se quejó André tratando de alejarse –Huele como el demonio.

-El doctor me lo dio, es ajo y miel- contestó Oscar mirándolo con seriedad.

-Nos vamos antes de que terminemos embetunados nosotros también- habló riendo Alain. Levantó la mano a modo de despedida y fustigó los caballos para ponerlos en movimiento.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando Oscar y André cruzaron el paso fronterizo entre Francia y Bélgica, identificándose como el matrimonio Grandier, y su sobrino Charles, no tuvieron problema para salir del país. Gracias a la noticia del fallecimiento del Príncipe Borbón, nadie buscaba a un niño con sus características.

Detuvieron el carruaje frente a las enormes rejas de la nueva casa de la familia Von Fersen. Axel y Sofía, en su dedicación por permanecer cerca de Isabelle, habían comprado una propiedad cerca de la frontera y continuaban residiendo en ese país debido a la imposibilidad de regresar a Suecia. Situación que no mejoraría hasta finales del año 1796, cuando finalizó la Regencia de Carlos IX.

Fersen salió de la casa en cuanto le avisaron que los padres de Isabelle habían llegado a esa hora y sin aviso. Sofía se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta principal, esperando nerviosa.

Oscar se bajó del carruaje guiando al alto y asustadizo niño, ambos estaban fuertemente tomados de la mano. Enseguida vio cómo su ex marido se quedaba de pie sin poder reaccionar. Lo miró atentamente y con pesar constató que sus hermosos ojos grises estaban rodeados de oscuras ojeras, además, había perdido peso desde la última vez que lo había visto y sólo habían transcurrido algo más de tres semanas. Respiró profundo tratando de disimular su turbación al verlo tan desmejorado. Después de unos segundos se inclinó frente al niño, que miraba aterrado al hombre que lo observaba desde lejos.

-Su Majestad- dijo y sonrió –Desde hoy se llamará Charles, sólo Charles ¿Entiende las razones de esto?- miró fijamente los asustados ojos azul-grisáceo que apenas pestañeaban. El niño de diez años asintió con vehemencia. –Ahora estará a cuidado de Axel y Sofía, ellos se encargarán de protegerlo, no debe tener miedo… lo han estado esperado durante mucho tiempo- miró a Fersen. El alto y apuesto hombre seguía sin poder moverse.

-¿La volveré a ver?- era la primera vez que el niño hablaba.

-Sí- sonrió emocionada al escuchar su voz –Nos volveremos a ver, Axel y Sofía son parte de mi familia, seguiremos en contacto.

El niño asintió y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Oscar se enderezó y lo tomó nuevamente de la mano, se acercaron lentamente al conde sueco. Una vez que estuvo frente a frente con su ex marido, lo tomó de la mano, notó que temblaba. Sin dilatar más la situación, puso en ella la pequeña y frágil mano del delfín, lo animó a reaccionar con una sonrisa.

Axel trató de sonreír, más estaba nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Después de unos segundos bajó la mirada y la depositó en los asustados ojos de su hijo. Sonrió y lo acarició suavemente en la cabeza. Ambos se entendieron de inmediato, no necesitaron palabras.

Sofía vio cómo su hermano se acercaba con un delgado y alto niño tomado de su mano. No necesitó explicaciones. El chiquillo era la viva imagen de los Von Fersen. Emocionada se llevó las manos al rostro y secó con rapidez las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Abrió la puerta y entró junto a ellos a la casa.

Oscar sonrió y dio media vuelta para volver al carruaje donde André la estaba esperando. Cuando escuchó que Fersen la llamaba, apenas alcanzó a dar media vuelta antes de que unos enérgicos brazos la estrecharan levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, se aferró al hombre que la sostenía emocionado. Ambos permanecieron abrazados durante largos minutos. La madre de Isabelle pudo sentir como el fuerte pecho de su ex marido se estremecía producto de los sollozos que ahogaba en su cuello. Con cariño le acarició el castaño y sedoso cabello hasta que percibió que la respiración de Axel se tranquilizaba.

-Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente… me has devuelto a la vida- el conde habló mientras le llenaba de besos la frente, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Yo no fui- Oscar se separó de él por unos instantes, Axel la miró sin entender y ella sonrió –Fueron André y Girodelle…- volteó en dirección a su marido.

El hombre de cabello negro permanecía en silencio, sentado en la berlina y con las riendas entre sus manos. Fersen se separó de ella y se acercó al carruaje. En silencio extendió la mano, la misma fue estrechada por André. Miradas grises y verdes se encontraron llenas de agradecimiento mutuo.

-Gracias- Fersen sonrió. André asintió con humildad y en silencio -¿Cómo lo lograron?- el sueco insistió aún emocionado.

-Te contaré los detalles en tu próxima visita- el francés también sonrió.

Oscar subió de un salto al carruaje y se sentó junto a su marido. Fersen tomó una de sus manos, depositó en ella un casto beso lleno de amor y gratitud. -Axel, debes tener paciencia… Charles necesita muchos cuidados, es un niño muy frágil- la rubia sonrió mientras le ordenaba el cabello en un familiar gesto.

-La tendré- contestó él. Dio un paso hacia atrás para que el carruaje se pusiera en marcha y observó en silencio como se alejaba la mujer que había aprendido a amar sin siquiera imaginárselo. Cuando las grandes verjas de su casa se cerraron, sonrió y regresó junto a su hermana e hijo.

* * *

El otoño avanzaba a pasos agigantados, y pese a la baja temperatura, la naturaleza había regalado un día radiante y lleno de sol en Arras, día que la familia Grandier Jarjayes, aprovechó por completo pasando la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre.

Oscar salió de la casa sosteniendo entre sus manos la carta que acababa de leer. Buscó con la mirada a su marido y sonrió al ver como André afirmaba a Augustin, quien pese a no cumplir aún el año de edad, insistía en dar sus primeros pasos. Se detuvo unos momentos en la terraza, recordando el poema que la hacía pensar en su esposo.

 ** _"Pero la expresión de un hombre cabal no está sólo en la cara,_**

 ** _Está en los miembros y en las coyunturas,"_**

Vio como el cabello negro del padre de sus hijos se movía con la suave brisa de la tarde.

 ** _"También, está curiosamente, en la coyuntura de las caderas y de las muñecas_**

 ** _Está en su andar, en el porte de su cuello, en la flexión del talle y de las rodillas, la ropa no lo oculta."_**

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de André animando a su hijo a caminar.

 ** _"Su fuerte y dulce identidad se abre paso a través del algodón y la lustrina."_**

Admiró la fuerza y gracia con la que su marido recibía a Isabelle, al ver que ella se arrojaba riendo a sus brazos. Era un padre atento que no descuidaba a sus hijos ni por un segundo.

 ** _"Verlo pasar expresa tanto como el mejor poema, y acaso más, os detenéis para mirar su espalda, su nuca y sus hombros."_**

Sonrió nuevamente al ver que él levantaba en el aire a su hija, haciéndola reír mientras afirmaba con el otro brazo al rubio niño que gritaba de dicha junto a su hermana. Desvió unos metros la vista y observó a su padre, sentado cómodamente en la terraza bebiendo una taza de té acompañado de Anne y Gabrielle, los tres conversaban animadamente, supo de inmediato que el anciano estaba relatándoles historias de su época como general del ejército. Un poco mas allá, a lo lejos, vislumbró a Gilbert, cerrando una de las cercas de los caballos.

Suspirando bajó la vista a la carta que aún sostenía entre las manos. Fersen relataba dichoso los avances que tenía con Charles, junto con enviarle amor y devoción a ella e Isabelle. Sonrió emocionada al leer las últimas líneas.

" _Jamás terminaré de agradecerles. Finalmente he logrado dormir tranquilo y en paz al tener la certeza de que mis dos hijos viven cuidados, amados y a salvo"._

Dobló la misiva y la puso en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Caminó en dirección a su marido mientras el suave viento agitaba su indomable cabello, sonrió al sentir la brisa en el rostro. Apenas llegó frente a André, él la recibió con un suave beso en sus labios. Oscar miró en silencio los profundos ojos verdes de su marido y sonrió.

A lo largo de su vida se había preguntado muchas veces _¿Qué es el amor?_. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados al darse cuenta de que, después de casi diez años tratando de entender ese sentimiento, por fin ya conocía la respuesta.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notas:

1) El Poema es un extracto de la obra "Yo Canto Al Cuerpo Eléctrico" de Walt Whitman. Es una obra posterior a la época en que se desarrolla esta "historia", pero no pude evitar incluirlo.

2) Los hechos históricos los mantuve de la forma más fiel posible, espero no ofender a nadie con las licencias ficticias.

3) No se pierdan el Epílogo que está a continuación.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a tod*s por leer esta locura de Fanfic, espero que les haya gustado y alégrenme con un review, de esa forma el fic se mantendrá arriba y más personas pueden leerlo.**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**

 **PD: Aprovecho de dejarlas invitadas a la pagina en Fcbk "Only D", ahí encontrarán ilustraciones creadas para este fic y algunas otras cosillas interesantes.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Epílogo**

* * *

Isabelle detuvo el enérgico galope de su caballo y desmontó mientras trataba de controlar con una mano su indomable y largo cabello, bufó suavemente al notar que los esfuerzos eran infructuosos, pues el viento de invierno insistía en despeinarla.

Se acercó a las tumbas de su querido abuelo y bisabuela para depositar un pequeño ramo de flores en cada una. Cuando el viento la despeinó una vez más sonrió al recordar como su abuelo insistía en que se comportara como una señorita y tomara su cabello, eran discusiones eternas y divertidas que no llegaban a ninguna parte, ya que ella insistía en dejarlo suelto, tal como lo hacía su madre.

-¡Belle!

La joven volteó y vio a François acercándose a todo galope. Se limpió el polvo de las manos en sus pantalones de montar mientras el joven frenaba su caballo. -¿Qué pasa ahora?- contestó riendo al ver la rubia melena de su amigo totalmente revuelta.

-Mi padrino te está buscando- la miró divertido –Creo que te va a amonestar por haber dejado a Alan varado en la caballeriza.

-Sólo tiene once años- Isabelle montó con rapidez su caballo –No puede pretender seguir mi ritmo- sonrió mientras sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos. –Y no sigas llamándolo de esa forma, mi madre te reprenderá si continuas llamándolo Alan y no Augustin.

-¡Y tú deja de hablar como si fueras una persona adulta!- François movió las riendas para acomodar su caballo y ubicarlo junto al de ella –Además, el tío Alain dice que ese es su nombre y yo hago lo que él me indica- contestó divertido mientras encogía los hombros en el gesto típico del ex teniente.

-Ya soy una persona adulta- Isabelle guiñó un ojo y contestó con simpleza mientras espoleaba su caballo, quería llegar a la casa antes de que comenzara a llover o recibiría una seria reprimenda de su Nana. En cuanto el caballo comenzó a galopar, volteó y gritó –¡No todos los días se cumplen dieciséis años!- sonrió al ver como su amigo, que había quedado rezagado una vez mas, trataba de darle alcance.

* * *

 **Si les interesa saber mas de la familia Grandier Jarjayes los invito a leer "Isabelle", pinchen mi perfil y encontrarán la historia.**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**

 **A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS LES PIDO DEJEN UN REVIEW AQUÍ Y ME CUENTEN QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTA HISTORIA. NO CREAN QUE NO LOS LEO, TODO LO CONTRARIO, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.**

 **¡UN ABRAZO!**

* * *

 **Brave**

Puedes ser asombrosa, puedes convertir una frase en un arma o una droga, puedes ser el marginado o la reacción de la falta de amor de alguien. O puedes empezar a alzar la voz.

Nada va a dañarte de la forma en que las palabras lo hacen cuando se quedan debajo de tu piel guardadas en el interior sin luz del sol, aveces una sombra gana, pero me pregunto que pasaría si dices lo que quieres decir y dejas que las palabras salgan.

Honestamente quiero verte ser valiente con lo que quieres decir y deja que las palabras salgan, honestamente quiero verte ser valiente

Todos han estado ahí, todos han sido intimidados por el enemigo, vencidos por el miedo inclinándose ante el mas fuerte

No huyas, deja de retener tu lengua, tal vez allí esté la salida de la jaula en que vives

Tal vez uno de estos días puedas dejar que la luz entre y muéstrame que tan grande es tu valentía

Di lo que quieras decir y deja que las palabras salgan, honestamente quiero verte ser valiente

Ya que tu historia de silencio no te hará ningún bien, ¿Piensas que esto lo haría?

Deja que tus palabras sean cualquier cosa menos vacías, ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?

Di lo que quieras decir y deja que las palabras salgan, honestamente quiero verte ser valiente


End file.
